


Stigma

by Chalybeouss, iamverynofun (yeolo), insideimasadrainbow, JeongDal, miniyoongi, Redghoul, riordmag, superwholocked666, TiTAEnium, Vi (Huilen), zaphyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Park Jimin, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, M/M, Magic, Mental Anguish, Minor Character Death, Owls, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Protectiveness, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Suicide, Top Jeon Jungkook, Vulnerability, mental distress, stigma - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 257,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalybeouss/pseuds/Chalybeouss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolo/pseuds/iamverynofun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeongDal/pseuds/JeongDal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniyoongi/pseuds/miniyoongi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redghoul/pseuds/Redghoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riordmag/pseuds/riordmag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked666/pseuds/superwholocked666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTAEnium/pseuds/TiTAEnium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huilen/pseuds/Vi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaphyre/pseuds/zaphyre
Summary: The things that happened to Park Jimin as a child were never his fault, and he had always tried to remind himself of that. Even without a father, a mother, he somehow had always managed to be at peace.Jeon Jungkook has always had a family, a text book magazine life. But behind closed doors, his world is dark, pressured and he has no way out.No amount of magic can stop certain things from happening. Not for Jimin. Not for Jungkook. Not for anyone.





	1. Prologue

Hate is a poisonous feeling. It builds up and up inside of you until you're neck deep with no way out. But self hate... self hate is the downfall of all things beautiful. It is a bitterness that slowly eats away at your insides, twists your heart painfully, and eventually, eventually you're left hollow, free of self preservation. 

They say that depression is a sickness of the mind, a chemical imbalance in your brain that tricks you into sadness. Is that true? Is it true that people can't feel anything without a psychological or scientific explanation? Death is a natural part of life, of all things. 

Whether it be a self inflicted tragedy, or a torturous accident... Somebody is always left behind. 

Jimin's inquisitive coffee brown eyes were alight with fascination at the picture book he had held in his small, chubby hands, completely intrigued by the bright coloured shapes on the glossy paper. It was all so interesting to his five year old self. 

He ran a tiny index finger along the shape of a purple diamond printed on the glossy paper, tracing the outline of its sides carefully, slowly, as if his life depended on it. The fruit his mother prepared for him only only thirty minutes ago sat neglected by his side, bites taken out of various pieces, his little hands sticky from the healthy snack, which of course didn't stop him from dirtying the page with his grubby paws.

And then just like that, Jimin froze, eyes widening. He quickly leaned in, pushing his face frantically close to the book's contents, pupils expanding in horror. 

What shape is this? The five year old's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his little crooked teeth biting down nervously into his plump bottom lip. He had never seen this shape before! Just to be sure, he counted the sides. "One, two, three, four-" he trailed off. "Eight sides?!" The toddler gasped out in awe while slamming the book closed. He had to ask his mum what this new shape was called! 

"Mummy!" Jimin shouted out obnoxiously as he unsteadily pulled himself up, the book clutched to his chest like a precious possession of great worth, securely wrapped in both arms. He knew that his mother was usually having a nap by now, she always took her special sleeping tablet the same time everyday. 

Shuffling across the carpeted floor proved to be a struggle for Jimin, the large book being heavy in his small arms. He stumbled multiple times before making it to the door of his parent’s room. Of course it was more like mummy's room; daddy was never home to nap with her. 

Jimin managed to hold the large book in one arm, 'ouching' to himself a few times because the corner of the book jabbed him, but he was a strong boy. So he disregarded the pain and twisted the doorknob open nonetheless. 

He didn't expect to see his mother's bed empty when he opened the door. 

The five year old became immediately confused, as his mum was always asleep in bed this time of day. A weird smell was lingering in the air, and Jimin sniffed again, his button nose recoiling in disgust at the overwhelming scent. 

He didn't know where the distinct smell was coming from, until he looked to the nightstand next to the bed. A long necked glass bottle sat open atop the wooden surface, it had a red lid and a large sticker on the front that read a word he was too young to understand at the time. But there was one thing that toddler Jimin did understand. He needed to find his mother. 

"Mummy?" The five year old tried again, voice more frantic and longing this time, but still... he was met with an eery silence. 

The picture book that had been in Jimin's arms so preciously minutes ago was long forgotten on the floor by the time he decided to see if his mother was in the ensuite bathroom. 

He slid the door open carefully, gently, just enough to peek one eye through the slightly ajar door. His childish orbs came alive with happiness when he saw his mother's face. She was asleep in the bath. Jimin slid the door open the whole way "Mummy! I found you!" He squeaked out in delight and made his way over to the bathtub. 

The five year old neglected to notice the empty bottle of sleeping pills sitting on the basin. 

Jimin had never seen anybody look so lifeless, he had never felt anyone so cold, and never witnessed anything so morbidly peaceful before. His mother was asleep, she was just asleep, but... she wasn’t going to wake up this time. 

"M-mummy?" The soft voice broke through the deadened silence, chocolate kissed eyes falling into the shape of crescents, and absolutely nothing could stop the shattered sobs that wracked his tiny body to the core. 

Panicked and frantic cries fell from youthful lips, tears filled with a million degrees of heart break danced down his chubby cheeks, and the worst part was, his mother wasn't waking up to comfort him.  


.....

"It's okay darling.” A feminine soft voice was trying to comfort him. It was sweet, and oh so nurturing, but he was too shocked to move, too confused to react. He couldn't drown out the conversation that his father was having just outside the door.

"You can't just leave him here!" A voice let out angrily, trying to keep its composure. 

"I don't have time to look after the boy!" A familiar tone argued back, his father. 

"But Mr. Park... he's your son." A silence followed after that, not abnormal silence, more so an anxious one. One that solely depended on the response of the accused, a silence that could make or break somebody's life. 

Jimin looked up. The viewing window showed a man, a man who was related to him by blood, who was staring right at him through the glass. There was nothing in those dark eyes. No love, no warmth, no compassion. Just an endless abyss of greed, and Jimin's child mind just couldn't comprehend what that stare meant. And just like that, his father looked away. 

The doctor’s words should have made his dad turn around, it should have pulled him to yank that door open and embrace his five year old son, and tell him that everything will be alright, that daddy's here.

But it doesn't.

The only comfort the five year old found that day was in a young nurse, who was whispering words of affection into his ear, who was taking his attention off the sterile smell of the horrible hospital. Who for just a second, made him forget that he had no one left. Not even his father.

.....

Jimin was almost six years old when a sweet perfume and a kind suit came to see him at the orphanage. The lady was absolutely gorgeous. A pastel pink dress comforted her slim figure, her delicate fingers rested meekly, and her caramel eyes crinkled at the sides when she smiled at him. 

The man who stood behind her was tall, brisk, eyes much darker than hers, almost as dark as Jimin's, but they were warm, kind, and non threatening. One of his large hands rested supportively on his wife's shoulder as he offered Jimin a smile. Was that the look a father was supposed to give you?

A small baby girl sat on the lady’s hip, her chubby infant features too prominent to be able to determine a distinct look, but her red lips curled up into a giggle when he stared at her. "This is our daughter Jihyun," the lady said in an effort to make small talk with the young boy, and he found himself nodding in response, which seemed to satisfy her because she and her husband shared a smile. 

They didn't stand over him like someone choosing a puppy from the shelter, the kind lady was kneeling in front of him on the cold floor boards, despite her expensive looking dress probably picking up dust. Following after the lady, the man leaned down slightly, suit crinkling and creasing at the odd angle. 

"Do you want to come home with us?" The five year old was caught off guard by that question, and he didn't know what to say. Jimin looked up at the one who spoke, the man, and he stared right into those eyes of his. He didn't see nothingness, he didn’t see an abyss of greed. He saw home.

Jimin found himself replying with a simple, 

"Yes."

.....

It was the most beautiful time of day, that single moment of time in which the heavens kissed the clouds in a pink rose gold, and the goddess of all things pure and fair graced the sky of the endless universe with her presence. 

Jimin had always marvelled and relished in the imposing weight of the sky, there was something thrilling about how angelic the air was, it truly was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen. And it had that effect each and every time. 

The wind was cold, daring as it swept through the open window, causing the white curtains to dance and sway in the strong breeze. Mountains upon mountains of glory and forest allowed a sense of peace, a total eclipse of nature. The world was still. Peaceful, even.

It was early in the morning, completely silent, nothing but the wind and lightful morning birds trailed and sang across the sky, filling the atmosphere with a sense of stunning loneliness. Jimin was seated right there, staring out through the open crossed window, tangerine hair fluttering in the breeze. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a small smile that threatened to break out across his youthful face, features ever glowing in the sunlight. 

"Brother?" A small feminine voice whispered out tiredly, the early morning too much for the little body that yielded it. Jimin turned around, the beautiful smile finally breaking out on his face, his cheeks raised up, eyes squinting into slanted moons.

"Jihyun, what are you doing up?" he asked softly, not wanting to disturb their parents who were sleeping in the next room. Taking in his sister's features, she did look exhausted, her under eyes beginning to drop and turn grey, and the eleven year old boy had a cheeky feeling it may have something to do with the red wrapped box that sat in her small hands. 

"It's your birthday today! Duh!" She responded dramatically, all tiredness gone with a stern look on her face, and he grinned fondly and patted the space next to him. He wasn't disappointed when she presented him with a Rubik's cube that mysteriously went missing from his desk the week before. 

.....

Jimin was happily using the new watercolor set that his mother and father had bought him for his birthday, he thoroughly enjoyed drawing and was delighted at being able to further enhance his skills. "Jimin? Can you please check the mail?" His mother asked from the kitchen, where she was washing the dishes from his birthday breakfast. 

"Sure Mum!" he agreed without a second thought. Just because it's his birthday, doesn't mean he won't still pitch in around the house. He was far too kind and caring not to.

The eleven year old stood up from the kitchen table and tucked his chair back in, making sure to lift it slightly off the floor, as to avoid scraping the shiny, varnished floor boards. Jimin honestly didn't expect any letters for his birthday, he didn't really have any family besides his foster ones. Not that it got him down. 

Jimin slinked across the floor boards lightly, he treaded with care and grace even though there was no reason for it. His walk was leisurely, there was no hurry. Maybe he would have thought differently if he had known, but he hadn't. 

He made it to the front door, its white oak offering a sense of purity against the dark pine walls. Jimin never grew tired of looking at the rainbow lighted stained glass in the wood's centre. It was marvelled with intricate and extravagant detail, pale blue's and green's twisting together into the morphed shape of animals, deer, rabbits and wolves. All together in perfect harmony. 

If only the world was just as harmonic.

Jimin twisted the golden doorknob and pulled it open, and the moment his socked feet stepped out onto the porch, he was met with a soft breeze. The walk to the mailbox was short, the front yard was small, green, covered in a sea of different plants and flowers, and the birds were chirping in delight at the balanced weather.

He didn't care to slip on any shoes, a little dirt on the marble pathway wouldn’t hurt. The eleven year old stepped down to the grey marble stepping stones, the heat of the sun warming up his feet pleasantly as it absorbed into the stone at his feet. 

Walking down to the mailbox quickly, he unlatched the white picket gate and walked around to stand in front of the mailbox, admiring the beauty of a small blue bird that sat on the fence. The letterbox was cute, decorated like a small house, a red roof and wood lodge walls. He stuck a slender hand into the opening at the front, and tried not to be shocked when his small hand scraped the surface of an old feeling piece of paper.

Without any hesitation, Jimin wrapped his hand around the object and pulled it out, and he was shocked by what the envelope read. It was old and parchment like, a red seal on the front, but above the seal... was the Hogwarts crest. 

The preteen gulped, his lips setting into a straight line. Was this a joke? His chubby little hands shook as he lifted off the pressed wax seal. He was hesitant, but pulled up the flap anyway. 

Sure enough, inside was a folded piece of paper. His free hand slid into the envelopes walls, two fingers gripping softly around the small piece of paper inside. He promptly pulled it out, taking in a deep breath, and began to unfold it. 

No way... no way.

His coffee eyes widened, normally squinted orbs opened in shock and his mouth gaped open comically. He just couldn't believe it. 

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr Park,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term starts on 1 November. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. 

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"

"I- I got in..." Jimin smiled excitedly, hands squeezing the life out of the parchment responsible for his happiness, the small blue bird perching on the fence tweeting at him. "I GOT IN!!!" He screamed loudly and hugged the letter to his chest, the blue bird tweeting again as Jimin squeaked and laughed like a maniac. 

"MUM! DAD! I GOT IN! I GOT INTO HOGWARTS!" He all but screamed, forgetting about closing the gate as he ran back inside, slamming the massive door closed behind him. 

If bluebirds could shake their heads, this one certainly would. 

.....

“By myself?” Jungkook furrowed his dark eyebrows. 

“Yes, by yourself. Jeon Jungkook, you’re going to have to spend a year at Hogwarts by yourself. I think you can handle a trip to Diagon Alley. You’ve been there before.” 

“But we always used to go together,” He reasoned. ”I used to go with him,” He spoke softly, not looking her in the eyes. 

“You are not your brother, Jeon Jungkook,” She snapped.

“I know, Mum.” 

“Well, then. Here’s your supply list,” She said, handing him a small scroll, “and some money,” She added, handing him small bag. “Be home by 9pm and don’t disappoint me. And especially, don’t disappoint your father.” 

“I won’t. I promise,” Jungkook replied, looking up to find his mother had already left. He took a deep breath. He trusted himself for the most part. Disappointing his parents, ending up like his brother, was his worst fear. Disappointing wasn’t an option in his mind. Part of him knew that everything would turn out okay. But the other part of him wondered, What if I’m not who I think I am? What if I end up like him? 

Jungkook shook the bad thoughts from his mind. That wasn’t important today. Everything would be fine. He looked in front of him, at the bustling life in Diagon Alley, where his mother had left him to get everything himself. Jungkook wasn’t usually someone who minded being on his own but as he saw all of the people crowding around shop windows, loudly chatting over each other, he suddenly felt overwhelmed. He took another deep breath. He could do this. 

He opened the small scroll his mother had handed him earlier, a supply list for his first year at Hogwarts, looking for the first thing. A wand. 

Ollivander’s. At least Jungkook knew how to get there. Jungkook started walking. 

Ollivander’s was recognisable. The outside was old, and looked like it barely held together, that without its magic, the bricks would come tumbling down. The lettering on the outside was quite visible, a faded gold colour, chipping away at the edges. The window was covered in smudges and dust, making it impossible for Jungkook to peer inside. 

Jungkook stepped inside the seemingly small shop, hearing the doorbell ring, and happy to get away from the crowded and noisy outside life. Much to his surprise, the shop was pretty empty. Everything about the shop was the same as when he had been there before with his brother. Each piece of furniture, each wand box, seemed to be covered in a familiar layer of dust. And the items in the shop seemed to be older than magic itself. The only other customer in the shop was a shorter boy with reddish-orange hair, wand in hand, speaking to Mr. Ollivander himself. The boy looked different. His hair, his eyes, his cheeks, were all bright. He noticed the boy’s smile as Ollivander pulled out a wand. It was a smile that was blindingly bright, unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was almost like the boy’s smile was as magical as anything he had ever seen. Just by looking at the boy, Jungkook knew that the boy was completely opposite of Jungkook’s personality, and the complete opposite of the kind of friends his parents wanted him to be making. Jungkook decided to remove the boy from this thoughts and continue on with what he intended to do in the first place. 

Behind the counter, Jungkook saw shelf after shelf of similar wand boxes. Some of the shelves looked ready to collapse. Jungkook thought of when he came here with his brother many years ago so he could get his first wand. Jungkook remembered his brother’s wand, faded orange in color, with few frills, a phoenix feather inside. The wand was so much like his brother. Jungkook hoped his wand would be much, much different. Jungkook brought his mind back to the task at hand, his eyes traveling back to Ollivander and the boy at the counter. 

“Now, I know you might not know any spells yet, but I want you to try and channel magic through the wand,” Ollivander coaxed the very confused looking boy. He looked as if Ollivander had just asked him to fight a dragon or something. Jungkook wondered if he was from a muggle family. But there was something about the boy that screamed magic, like it was hidden inside him. The boy scrunched up his face and flicked the wand, sending a blue spark flying, hitting Jungkook right in the arm. 

“Hey, watch it, brat!” Jungkook seethed, holding his arm. “You hit me!”

“Sorry!” The boy chirped, his face turning bright red with embarrassment, running over to Jungkook. “Are you okay?” he asked, his hands trying to cover the redness on his cheeks. 

“Well except for my slightly burnt sleeve, I’m fine,” Jungkook said grumpily. 

“Let me see?” Jimin’s asked, removing Jungkook’s hand from his arm, examining where the spark had hit Jungkook, “See? You’re fine. There’s nothing even there.” The boy smiled at him, “Want me to kiss it better?” The cheery boy smirked, a new found confidence bubbling to the surface. 

“What!? No! Just hurry up and find your bloody wand so I can get outta here,” Jungkook shooed the boy away from him and crossed his arms. 

“Jeez, who pissed in your tea this morning?” the orange haired boy looked almost hurt. 

Jungkook didn’t reply, choosing to simply roll his eyes at the boy. Jungkook had a right to be grumpy. His parents hadn’t exactly cared to spend any time with him, leaving him on his own in Diagon Alley. He had only wanted to quickly get his wand and other things but he had already managed to be hit with sparks from some other first year’s wand. The day was not off to a good start, no thanks to this overly-cheery ginger in front of him. However, Jungkook realised that the other boy didn’t have any parents with him either. 

“Alone, are ya?” Jungkook asked the boy, pulling his attention from the current wand he was holding. 

“You are too...” The boy replied, flustered with the current wand he was holding, and Jungkook’s question. 

“I guess,” Jungkook sighed. 

“Wanna be my shopping buddy?!” The redhead practically squealed sending another spark flying, nearly hitting Jungkook again. “Oops…” He giggled. “Sorry. Again.” 

“Shopping buddy?” Jungkook laughed. “Not in a million years.” Jungkook’s reply made the shorter boy frown a little before he went back to trying to find a wand. Jungkook had to admit, he did feel a little bad, but there was something about the boy, something too familiar. The boy made him long for his brother. The cheeriness, the friendliness, it was all much to similar to that of his brother. It's not as if he could vouch for the boy’s full character, but Jungkook knew that there was something else that he maybe liked about the other regardless of the similarity to his brother, though he wouldn’t admit that to anyone as he could barely admit it to himself. 

A while later tangerine hair left the shop, not bothering to say goodbye to Jungkook, which took Jungkook a bit by surprise judging by the other’s mostly cheerful attitude, but Jungkook figured he had more important things to worry about. Still though, Jungkook was a little hurt that he didn’t even smile at Jungkook one last time before leaving. But before Jungkook could dwell on it, he was confronted by Ollivander. 

“Welcome, young man. First year?” he asked.

“Yeah. My name’s Jeon Jungkook.” 

“Ah...I see…” There was something in Ollivander’s voice, something Jungkook knew. Almost like he was saying, ‘You’re his brother…’

“Well, you should try this one first,” Ollivander said, handing Jungkook a wand. It was the colour of midnight, very slender with what seemed like slightly blunted thorns sticking out from the sides. Blackthorn- it had to be. It was mostly straight besides the thorns but had a natural stick-like curvature to it, especially the handle. 

To be completely honest, he'd fallen in love with the slightly twisted looking wand in his hand at first touch.

Jungkook just kind of looked at it in his hand. He knew how to use a wand. His parents had taught him. But this one felt different. Despite its thorny and uninviting look, it felt like it fit in Jungkook’s hand. 

“C’mon now, boy. Try it out.” 

Jungkook flicked the wand slightly and a pale blue light appeared, illuminating the end of the wand. Jungkook gazed at it. The light was alluring, but he was amazed that he had done that with such little effort. He just wondered what it meant. But no matter what it meant, Jungkook knew this wand was his. It was completely and utterly him. 

“Wow, that is quite a match.” Ollivander said, very surprised, “And on the first try, too. I think this wand will make you quite the wizard.” 

Jungkook smiled. But there was more he wanted to know, “What’s the history of this wand?” he asked. The truth was, Jungkook wanted to know if it had belonged to a Slytherin. It looked very Slytherin-like. It was most likely Slytherin, being blackthorn and all, but he was worried. He had to be a Slytherin. He didn’t want to disappoint his parents. His family had always been Slytherin’s for years. Until his brother came along. And Jungkook’s parents never treated his brother the same again after they found out the news. Jungkook felt in his heart that he was a Slytherin but he wondered if that was only because he wanted to be. For his parents’ sake. 

At least they'd likely be satisfied when he returned home, happy he secured a powerful and sought after wand. However, that satisfaction meant nothing if it didn’t mean he was Slytherin. 

Jungkook looked at Ollivander for a reply to his earlier question.

“The history? That, I won’t tell you, my boy. It's up to you to make history with it.”

.....

Jimin knew about platform 9 3/4 but he'd never actually been there before this moment. The entrance in his mind had seemed a little more grand than what was before him now. It was just a bunch of reddish bricks. No signs. No magic. At first, he almost questioned whether it was actually the right spot. 

Jimin remembered the stories his mother had told him about Hogwarts when he was a kid. Even this brick post, as lacking in magic as it was, reminded him of her. Jimin tried his best to ignore the pit in his stomach. Everything with magic in it reminded him of his mother. Jimin knew that the moment he entered platform 9 3/4, his whole life would be magic. Jimin was nervous and excited. His stomach was filled with butterflies but he couldn’t shake the small knot he felt because he longed for her. His adoptive parents were wizards, but they didn’t use magic as often as she did. And as much as Jimin loved his new parents, their magic could never feel the same. 

Jimin shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts of his mother away. This day was supposed to be happy. It was happy. 

The Hogwart’s Express wouldn’t wait for him and Jimin was already cutting it close timewise. Jimin had assured his adoptive parents earlier that he knew everything about Hogwarts and how he was supposed to get the platform 9 3/4. Jimin did know most everything there was to know, from his mother. He understood that he just had to run through the wall but that didn't really make him any less confused or scared. He was alone, after all. But he wanted to do this himself. For her. 

Jimin just kinda stared at the brick wall post. He had observed a few older kids going through it earlier. But he hadn't yet brought himself to just run towards it. Though if he didn't do it sometime soon, he was going to be late, and he didn’t want to end up late to his first day, of course. 

"Namjoon, c'mon. We're gonna be late if you keep walking so slow," Jimin heard a boy say behind him. Jimin turned around to be confronted by a couple of older boys, who were obviously Hogwarts students judging by the way they were dressed, and both were much taller than Jimin.

Jimin watched them, waiting for them to pass through to the platform without noticing Jimin, but the two definitely noticed the frightened looking younger boy. 

“Ah, first year?” The one apparently named Namjoon asked Jimin. 

“Uhhhh…..”

“I believe the answer you are looking for is ‘yes’,” the darker haired boy said, ruffling Jimin’s orange hair. “The names Jin,” he said with a smile, “and all you have to do is run through that platform or we might have to push you. And that certainly won’t end well.” 

Jimin certainly didn’t like the sound of being pushed so he tried to muster up his strength and ran. Just as he thought he was going to smack into a bunch of old looking bricks, he ended up on platform 9 3/4. 

Platform 9 3/4 was possibly the most magical thing Jimin had seen yet. There were students milling around everywhere, talking, shouting, and hugging each other. The Hogwart’s Express was shining and much prettier than any other train in muggle London. Jimin couldn’t help but smile. He could feel the magic. 

“Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies.” Jin said, his hand lightly tapping the bottom of Jimin’s chin. Jimin hadn’t even noticed the two boys standing behind him. He immediately wondered why they were paying any attention to Jimin. Shouldn’t they be hanging out with their friends instead of paying attention to some lonely first year? But Jimin just accepted that there was at least someone by his side for the moment. 

Before Jimin knew it, he was being dragged into a train car by Jin and followed by Namjoon. Jimin decided to sit near the window, so he could search for Hogwarts on their journey. It was quiet in their car as they waited for more students to join. He observed the older boys, who were sitting right next to each other. They were obviously very close friends, if not possibly more than friends. The one named Jin had longer, dark hair and Jimin had to admit, he was very pretty for a boy. He was possibly the most handsome boy Jimin had ever seen and his red scarf and loud voice gave away his Gryffindor status. The other boy had slightly shorter, blondish hair. He was wearing glasses, and blue robes. Everything about him said Ravenclaw. 

“So Jin,” the boy named Namjoon asked, “what house do you think he’s in?”

“Hmmmmm…..looks like he could be a Gryffindor to me. Hogwarts need more Gryffindors,” Jin replied. 

“The last thing Hogwarts needs is more of you obnoxious Gryffindors.” Namjoon scoffed. “What house do you think you’re in, kid?” He asked Jimin.

“Uhh…” Jimin said. 

“Please don’t tell me that’s the only word you know,” Namjoon looked surprised. “Definitely not a Ravenclaw then.” 

Jimin couldn’t help but giggle at the older boy’s comments. 

“So you can laugh?” Jin smirked, “Not a Slytherin then. I still think he’s a Gryffindor. Though, something about that smile tells me he might be a Hufflepuff.” 

“We’re second years by the way. I’m Namjoon,” the boy said, holding out his hand to shake with Jimin. “Your name?”

“Jimin,” he practically squeaked, “Jimin Park.” 

“Yeah, he’s certainly not a Slytherin,” Jin said. Jimin smiled. He was actually making friends, sort of. Even if it was a little awkward. 

“I like this kid,” Jin said to Namjoon, “I think we should keep him around. Even if he does end up being a Slytherin.” 

Jimin smiled again. It seemed that Hogwarts was going to be as magical as expected. 

.....

Jungkook hadn't expected the school to be the way it was. Frankly, he wasn't sure what he'd expected upon arrival at Hogwarts. 

The sky cloaked in a sea of darkness didn't stop the medieval palace-like structure from lighting up the sky. And instead of a feeling of uncertainty, he was able to let go momentarily and only feel benevolently filled with wonder. 

As the feeling settled in the pit of the young boy's stomach, the small and cramped wooden boats gently floated towards the school. 

But the feeling was, again, temporary. 

Led up the steps of the grand entrance, each corner was lit by a tall column with flames flickering at the top. Jungkook would briefly trace his fingers along walls lined with intricacy and hallways he hoped he'd be able to remember someday. They were stopped at the top of the steps right before the front doors. The other children around him were all causing a commotion, shoving together slightly as some tried to get to the front, others chatting about how they wanted to get into their favourite or family's houses. It was about then that that wistful feeling wore off and Jungkook's gaze darkened as he scanned the crowd lightly. 

He supposed he wasn't so different from them at all in that matter.

Shoving his way to the front, Jungkook got a lot of sour looks, but he had already deemed them a waste of his attention and time. Subsequently he was just not too fond of people and the fact that he had to touch them honestly bothered him more than it could ever bother the victims. 

"Hey!" A high pitched voice cried out after receiving a nice ‘gentle’ push from the Jeon's forearm. Glancing down, for a moment, Jungkook saw a boy with bright orange hair. He'd almost fallen down the steps. After a painfully long second, he'd recognised the boy as the one who'd nearly set him on fire at Ollivander's.

"You've got to be kidding me." He didn't spare the other boy a glance, earning a huff and a not-so intimidatingly lengthy glare. The brunette rolled his eyes and moved to the side at the top of the steps, finally able to see clearly. 

There stood an aged woman, cloaked in a soft green robe centered with a brooch and a stereotypically ironic witch's hat with a few gray feathers poking out. Her eyebrows were thin and curved, with large eyes, a sizable nose and nostrils. Her thin lips naturally tilted a little downwards and her neck was stretched with faint wrinkles. She didn't look particularly mean, but also not particularly kind either. Though judging by the fact that she had greeted all of them, the first years, he had to assume the best.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Her voice was that of your normal grandma, maybe high pitched and would pierce your ears every time her voice cracked just the slightest bit as she spoke. The woman clasped her hands together after her eyes flew across the sea of first years. 

"Now, shortly you'll pass through these doors, and join your classmates- But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." At the sound of this, many began to chatter again. 

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Jungkook tended at the names Gryffindor and Slytherin. His nerves were up in flames and frozen at the same time. He was 99% sure he'd just broken into a cold sweat. It was really happening. He was about to be sorted. 

The boy was used to a lot of stares so he generally tried not to notice, but he could feel that still, some students around him giving him curious and wary glances. It made memories bubble up. Memories about everything in the past few years that he didn't want to remember. Even as an 11 year old Jungkook already knew that he couldn't possibly do anything to stop people from talking. He'd only take action when confronted directly. 

Shaking his head, he diverted his attention back to the witch in front of them.

"While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

There was a sort of eerie pause after this, well, at least to Jungkook. The other children seemed excited and nervous all the same. 

"The sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily. Follow me." 

...

The group of 11 year olds trailed behind the witch towards two large and very heavy looking double doors, with two columns of fire on either side. They were place in a double file line as they walked inside of the room. 

It was only Jungkook's luck to be placed beside tangerine head in the double file line, who was obviously remaining very salty about their previous encounters. Although their interactions left much to be desired, Jungkook opted to ignore the hell out of the other. 

The room was large and grand, lined with 4 long dining tables and bench seats that spanned the entirety of the room. Older students sat at each table, each wearing a robe with their house tie and black pointy hats as they watched the new student's walk inside. 

Looking up for whatever reason, Jungkook was slightly in awe of the ceiling, candles floating in the air and what looked like the sky replaced what would have been a solid stone ceiling with beautifully built arches. 

"Wahh." He was snapped out of the trance by a voice beside him, tangerine hair. Of course. His cappuccino eyes were sparkling at the ceiling and slowly, a smile lifted his chubby cheeks until his eyes disappeared. Jungkook looked away just as fast as he had turned. 'What a child,' he'd thought. His eyes even disappeared, how ridiculous. His tongue briefly poked at the inside of his cheek and he kept walking ahead. 

At the very very front of the room, there were open seats at each of the four tables, and placed on a stool in front of all of said tables was an old worn looking hat. 

He'd read about it in books before. The sorting hat.

But looking past all of that, there was a council-like table against the furthest wall of the room behind the stool, each seat holding people who seemed to be professors. All wearing different styles and colors, but for the most part all had the same expression. 

And in the middle of it all, seated in a fancy looking throne chair, was a wizard Jungkook and every other wizard knew. Dumbledore, the headmaster. 

"Stop here please, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." All of the children grouped together in front of the platform that held the sorting hat on a stool. On queue, the aged man with a long white beard, glasses with lenses shaped like a lemon wedge, and a decorative hat, stood and began to speak.

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce." His voice was slightly raspy in tone, but not unpleasant to the ear. "Please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you," a waving gesture to the back of the room where the form of a slightly for lack of a better term, dirty man stood in a brown coat with a not so friendly expression adorning his features. 

"That the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Not that Jungkook wasn't intimidated by the words of the headmaster, but he almost chuckled at the tiny gasp from tangerine hair beside him. 

Dumbledore sat down after that, though, and the woman who'd led them inside began to speak again, a long piece of parchment paper in one hand and the sorting hat in the other.

"When I call your name. You will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Everyone seemed to hold their breath. 

"Taehyung Kim." 

A boy who looked rather funny, like a prankster, stepped forward. By the looks of it, Jungkook would assume he'd be sorted into Gryffindor to be honest. The boy was kind of skinny and lanky, with a brown bowl cut and the weirdest boxy grin that probably hid a lot of his nervousness. 

Sitting down on the stool, the woman placed the hat atop his head. Jungkook blinked as the hat seemed to come to life, creases folding to make eyes and a mouth. The voice was that of a male's, rough and it hummed, moving around slightly on Taehyung's head as the boy looked up in wonder. 

"Hmm, there's something untapped about you, yes.....we shan't let that go to waste. Ravenclaw!!" The hat exclaimed, and amongst the first years, everyone was surprised. But the house of Ravenclaw only shouted in glee at their newest house member who, as soon as the hat was removed, ran over to join them at the table. Everyone else clapped in congratulations before everyone settled down once more.

Jungkook supposed a book was not always judged by its cover. 

"Jimin Park?"

Tangerine stiffened and Jungkook fought the urge to roll his eyes. Strangely enough he was so nervous the boy couldn't move, his fingers fiddling as he froze up. 

"Jimin Park?" The witch called again and Jungkook rolled his eyes before shoving the kid forward, causing him to stumble towards the stool. He shot Jungkook a look, but sat on the stool hesitantly before the hat was placed atop his head. 

"Lots of courage...but oh? Hmn, ah yes, I know. Hufflepuff!!" Jungkook almost snickered as it was fitting for the kid. Maybe sometimes books could be judged by their covers. But then again, unbeknownst to Jungkook, he, like many, judged Hufflepuff as the weak dimwitted house. 

The same cheers erupted nonetheless and the smile on tangerine's face just about made Jungkook desire to place a paper bag over his head. Once everyone quieted down again Jungkook held his breath.

"Jungkook Jeon?"

This was it. He had to get Slytherin. There was no other house for him. Wearily glancing at the Gryffindor house, he recognized some faces, faces that turned away upon eye contact. Bitterness prickled at him but he cleared his mind as he sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. 

"A Jeon, aye? What to do, what to do..." The hat grumbled above him. "I could put you there but you wouldn't approve? You have a strong desire don't you?" 

Jungkook wanted nothing more that to strangle the hat in that moment, and apparently it knew it because the hat chuckled as if it heard something hilarious. "Very well, very well. Remember well, Jeon. You are not him, and you will not be exactly what they wish of you as well." 

"Huh-"

"SLYTHERIN!" 

A weight slid off of Jungkook's shoulders as he completely forgot what the hat had told him, besides the fact that he had been sorted into Slytherin. A smile broke out on his face, one he couldn't contain nor remember the last time he had used it as he ran over towards the hollering of his new fellow housemates. 

The ones at the end of the table all patted him on the shoulder and shook hands with him. One blonde haired pale boy - a second year - beside him only had the capacity to give him a snickering smile and held out a hand. "Yoongi Min. Welcome to Slytherin, Jeon." Jungkook knew of the Min family, usually a family of Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Shaking his hand, Jungkook shared the same cocky smile before sitting down. 

.....

Jimin should've known that kid would've ended up in Slytherin. He'd heard from Jin on the train that basically every mean and bad wizard came from that house. Jimin tore away his gaze from the Jeon after he was seated. 

The sorting went by much more quickly afterwards and before he knew it, Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin!" And boy, was there a feast that appeared right in front of their eyes.

"Here Park, you've got to try this." A boy with light brown hair parted down the middle underneath his black hat placed a delicious chicken leg on Jimin's plate. He had a narrow nose and face, average eyes and a little freckle blended right at the edge of the left side of his upper lip. He must've been a second year. 

"T-thanks." Jimin grinned and took a bit of the juicy and tender meat feeling as if his life was finally complete after tasting such a delicacy. The second year grinned cheekily and ruffled Jimin's hair playfully.

"You're kinda cute. Chubby and cute, Park. I'm Hoseok by the way. Jung Hoseok. You can call me J-Hope, Hobi, Hope, whatever." He poured some punch and handed Jimin a goblet filled to the brim. The younger gratefully accepted it and downed the sweet drink after he finished the chicken. 

"Uh, thanks? And nice to meet you, Hobi." Jimin said between spoonfuls of mashed potatoes. 

.....

"Hufflepuffs, this way please!" A seventh year named Sherry called out as they walked down the winding hallways of the school after dinner. The girl was kinda short, and had long strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, but she was super nice. She was leading them around and giving them tips so far. Hoseok unfortunately had already made his way to the dorms along with the other non-first years besides Sherry. "This is the most direct way to the dorms. Keep up and try to watch out for the staircases; they tend to move around when they feel like it."

They had entered a tall opening portion of the school, with tens maybe twenties or thirties of shifting staircases, the walled lined down to the last strip of uncovered space with portraits of wizards and witches. As they walked by they saw that the pictures were in fact, alive and animated, able to interact with them as they saw the first years. It was all so overwhelming to Jimin who hadn't known anything about such a world until now. 

"Amazing." He breathed, earning nods from some other students also in awe even though they'd never grown up as a muggle like Jimin. It made him think that maybe he wasn't so different. 

"Keep up!" Sherry’s voice pierced through all the awe and the newly housed Hufflepuffs scurried to follow behind their senior housemate.

To enter the Hufflepuff common room Sherry told them that it is entered from the same corridor as the Hogwarts kitchens. Proceeding past the large still life that forms the entrance to the latter, a pile of large barrels were stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right-hand side of the corridor. "The barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, will open when tapped in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'." Sherry explained before turning around and doing just that. 

"It's just a security device to scare off those non-Hufflepuffs. But be careful. Tapping on the wrong barrel, or tapping the wrong number of times, means one of the lids is gonna burst off and drench you in vinegar." She warned, making Jimin's eyes go wide in curiosity and fear of messing up just a bit.

Sherry led the first years through a sloping, earthy passage inside the barrel that traveled upwards a little way until a cosy, round, low-ceilinged room was revealed, reminiscent of a badger's set. The room was decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colours of yellow and black, emphasised by the use of highly polished, honey-coloured wood for the tables and the round doors which lead to the boys' and girls' dormitories.

A colourful profusion of plants and flowers seemed to relish the atmosphere of the Hufflepuff common room: various cacti stood on wooden circular shelves (curved to fit the walls), many of them waving and dancing at passers-by, while copper-bottomed plant holders dangling amid the ceiling caused tendrils of ferns and ivies to brush your hair as you passed under them.

A portrait over the wooden mantelpiece (carved all over with decorative dancing badgers) showed Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School, toasting her students with a tiny, two-handled golden cup. Small, round windows just level with the ground at the foot of the castle showed a pleasant view of rippling grass and dandelions, and, occasionally, passing feet. These low windows notwithstanding, the room felt perennially sunny.

"This is the common room. Boy's rooms over there, and girl's over there." Sherry pointed to either side of the room and grinned. "Welcome to Hufflepuff! You'll find your things are already up in your rooms." 

After that, the students seemed to scatter, except for Jimin, as he was stopped momentarily and surprisingly by Hoseok who slung an arm over his shoulder. Jimin flashed him a friendly smile that the elder returned. "Let's be good friends Jiminnie. Get some rest." He ruffled the boy's hair again, similar to what he had done earlier, before trailing up to his own bed, Jimin following behind.

Right at the entrance to the boy's dorms, Jimin turned around, his eyes fleetingly dancing over the bright happiness emitting from the common room. It was then that he decided. He barely needed any other confirmation other than the warmth he felt at that moment just by standing there.

He didn't believe there was any other house he could belong to. He was definitely Hufflepuff through and through.

.....

Lying in his bunk, Jungkook had thought that night had to be the best night he’d ever had, now that he was a Slytherin. But somehow he knew it wouldn't end there. He had to keep pleasing them, had to get away from his brother's name until everyone would stop talking about him. He had to make his parents happy. 

Sparing a glance at the green and silver tie, warm knit scarf, and uniform sitting on his dresser, Jungkook gave the smallest of sighs, knowing that this was only the beginning. 

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> So hello! Thanks for reading our prologue. I'd just like everyone to know this story wasn't just written/organized by me but by a team of authors I put together. We'll all be participating in writing this story together.  
> This week:   
> Only_Baby_Scars (Sapphire)   
> Riordmag (Maggie)   
> Jeongdal (Mika)  
> were the authors (sections were in that order as well) . It would mean a lot to us to have feedback and I hope many come back to read more as we will be updating weekly! Thanks so much I hope to see many more ARMY Potterheads or just ARMYs and just Potterheads enjoy our story next week. <3


	2. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter and the next, will be snippets from their first, second and third year at Hogwarts. This week's chapter was written by Charleigh, (miniyoongi) and myself, Marnie, (superwholocked666), enjoy!

1st Year

The first year at a new school was something that everybody experienced differently, but Hogwarts was an exception, Hogwarts wasn't like every other school. No other place could ever compare to the magic and threadbare of the immaculate castle in all of its ancient grandeur.

It was a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the castle’s foundations being purely that of enchantment and necromancy. It was all a game that everyone played - remembering new names and faces, and adjusting to school schedules. But if you were at Hogwarts, there was the addition of remembering tedious hallways lined with chattering paintings, and staircases that had a mind of their own.

Dark and luminous forests surrounded the prestigious school, so much so that you could get swept away into darkening abyss without any trace left of your whereabouts.

The large lake was ominous in its tranquil bleakness, at night the stars mirrored into its deep and dark waters, portraying every constellation in a perfect copy of nature upon the waters surface. The cries and eerie croons of the mer people falling on deaf ears.

Witches and Wizards flew around on broomsticks, carved and tarnished into the perfect weapons of sport and magic play.

Weird and wacky occurrences that could throw off any muggle were a sacred happening in the castle’s walls. It was all such an extraordinary and stupendous experience.  
…

It was no secret that Jeon Jungkook had rumours and negativity surrounding his name, but he knew there were ways to get rid of the chattering behind his back, the judging looks people gave him, and to make his parents proud. There was a Slytherin quidditch team, and word was Min Yoongi was Slytherin’s quidditch team captain. An incredible feat at just 12 years old, but the Min family were renowned broomstick crafters and Yoongi himself gave off the essence of control most, if not all the time. If no one else had been up to the job, Jungkook thought it to be perfectly fitting.

Jungkook wanted in, and he knew if he asked Yoongi as nicely as possible, there was a slim chance Yoongi would put him in the team. If Jungkook got into the team, he could just imagine the fact that he’d try hard, do well for his team, and people would know him for that, and not the rumours.

The next morning, Jungkook got out of bed, deciding to go to breakfast in the Great Hall, hopefully see Yoongi there and ask him if he could join the Quidditch team. After all, if he didn’t ask the captain, what chance did he have of getting into the team?

He hurried around the corridors in an attempt to find the Great Hall, suddenly bumping into no one other than tangerine hair – Jimin – who was running in the opposite direction, his cheeks slightly pink from the collision.

“Watch it,” Jungkook said to the boy, and the boy stepped backwards away from Jungkook with a shrug.

“You were the one running,” he retorted with a newfound confidence, and tangerine hair walked off in the other direction. All Jungkook could do was let him go without any more comments or talking back, considering he was right. So Jungkook hurried off, returning his focus to the job at hand.

Jungkook eventually arrived at the Great Hall, the room buzzing with people who were eager to receive breakfast. He found the older, pale boy seated at the Slytherin table, and Jungkook scampered over to fill the cold, empty seat beside a tired looking Yoongi.

“Morning hyung,” Jungkook said to the older, and Yoongi sent him an acknowledging glance as he sipped juice from his goblet, before mumbling back a raspy, “Mornin’.”

Jungkook decided now was a time better than any, so he prepared himself by clearing his throat, swallowing any nervousness, before firing away.

“I heard you’re captain of the quidditch team, so I was wondering if I could-”

“No,” Yoongi shot back straight away, completely cutting off Jungkook’s words as well as his bashful confidence, making Jungkook stop and do a double take. If Yoongi wasn’t even going to hear him out, then what good was that? Jungkook saw himself as a very good – and talented – team mate. He needed to be in that team.

“I hadn’t even finished my sentence, hyung,” Jungkook mumbled, and Yoongi sighed, shoving a spoonful of porridge into his mouth, swallowing, and turning his head to look at the younger.

“Hyung, can I join?”

“No.”

“Hyung, I’ll have you know that I was the fastest kid in my circle of friends–”

“You don’t have any friends.”

“Hyuuuung…!”

Yoongi finished his food and walked off to class, the persistent boy following him behind closely in any hopes that he could convince the growingly-angry older to join the team.

Only time and persistence would pay off when Jungkook got into the team. Only that. 

…

For the current second years, it was another day and another potions class, and Jin was sitting beside Namjoon who was currently flicking through his Magical Drafts and Potions textbook, hurriedly trying to find the potion professor Slughorn had announced they were creating that lesson. Jin could feel the burning from Yoongi’s sharp, intense stare on the back of his skull, and Jin wanted to whack Namjoon over the head for not listening when professor Slughorn said what potion it was. If he had listened, he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable and intimidated about Yoongi’s presence behind him. Namjoon was a smart guy, Jin knew that, but he was also very… clumsy.

“For Heaven’s sake,” Jin finally blurted out, whacking Namjoon’s hand out of the way and grabbing a bunch of pages, turning back to the beginning of the textbook. “The textbook is in order of what potions we’re learning about this year. I told you this ages ago Namjoon.”

Namjoon furrowed his brows, huffing quietly before focusing on the inky words printed on the old, musty page and reading the steps of the potion. The boy was a Ravenclaw, through and through, but formula’s and sciences always had Namjoon’s brain drawing a blank for some reason. Jin looked around the room to see everyone looking like they knew what they were doing, before looking back at the textbook and finding what things they needed in order to create this potion.

“Hair-raising potion,” Jin mumbled the name to himself, before reading down the page.  
An ingredient Jin noticed was rat’s tails, and he turned to Namjoon. “Can you go get the rat’s tails?”

Namjoon nodded and wandered over to the ingredient shelf, scanning the shelf for rat’s tails for what seemed like a century, also grabbing a few other ingredients, until he returned with them.

“Did you hear the word about the first year Jeon Jungkook?” Namjoon asked, seated back at their table.

“No,” Jin replied, quickly glancing over the ingredients, turning back to Namjoon shortly afterwards.

“Well his brother was a Gryffindor and his parents didn’t take it too well,” Namjoon said, opening a jar of some odd concoction, sniffing it, gagging, and pouring some into the cauldron. “Apparently, Jungkook’s brother killed someone.”

“Why would a Gryffindor kill someone? We’re the do-gooders, aren’t we?” Jin asked, his full attention on Namjoon. That also lead to question who started this rumour, and whether it was true or not.

“Who knows, the Jeon family is quite a mystery.” A screech of a chair dragging across the floor forced Jin to spin around in curiosity, Min Yoongi now standing and leaning onto his desk.

“Do you seriously have nothing better to do than talk bad about people behind their backs? How do you even know that’s true?”

Namjoon shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno, but a lot of people around here seem to believe that rumour, which makes me think that it might actually be true,” Namjoon said, which forced a sarcastic chuckle from Yoongi’s throat.

“I suggest you ignore that rumour, otherwise you’re just as bad as everyone else around here in believing it.” Yoongi returned to his seat, now retrieving his wand from where it was placed on his desk, and he begun to wave it above the cauldron.

The two boys turned back around and got back to work, and once all of the ingredients were accounted for, Namjoon readied his wand and waved it above the cauldron, a dim light protruding from the end. The colour of the liquid began to turn to a murky green, the ingredients swirling in the dirty grey cauldron and twisting together to create the mixture they were supposed to for that lesson.

Jin watched Namjoon closely, his face contorting as he concentrated on the potion. Suddenly Namjoon’s eyes widened, and Jin grew confused until he looked back at the cauldron to see it turning brown, of all colours. Jin’s eyes flew back to the description of the final product the potion should turn out like.

If the potion is created correctly, it should turn into a murky green colour.

“Namjoon, did you get all of the right ingredients?” Jin queried to a growingly-concerned Namjoon, and Namjoon replied with a very vigorous nod.

“Yeah, I’m positive-“

Jin frowned at Namjoon’s sudden pause. Namjoon seemed to think for a minute before his eyes widened.

“What?”

“Oh shi—“

Before Namjoon could finish, a loud bang forced Jin to jump back and gape in horror at the cauldron which had now exploded, the contents of the potion leaking across the desk’s surface, seeping onto papers and dripping to the floor.

“You idiot! Maybe listen when the professor is explaining the potion next time?” Jin grumbled to Namjoon, and all Namjoon could do was take the verbal beat down. After all, Jin was right.

Meanwhile, Yoongi sat behind them in thought. Jungkook had been pestering the older all week about joining the quidditch team. But Yoongi had plans of his own. 

…

It was a bright, sunny day for broomstick lessons and Jungkook eyed the beaten-up broomsticks that sat in a pile beside the teacher, knowing he already had this one in the bag. Jungkook had already ridden a broomstick before so he knew he’d get it first go.

“Alright boys and girls, I want you all to grab a broom and the place it on the ground at your side,” the flying teacher, Madam Hooch, announced to the group of curious eleven year olds who wearily watched the brooms, wondering how well their first time using a broomstick would go. Most wouldn’t have been anywhere near as confident as Jungkook was.

Jungkook retrieved the best-looking broom he could find, which looked a bit dinged up but other than that – flyable. He sat it at his side and once everyone else was ready, the teacher spoke up again.

“Now, I want you all to hold your hand above the broomstick and say “up!” so that your broomstick flies up into your grip.”

Almost immediately everyone began to yell “up!” at the lifeless brooms sitting on the ground, and Jungkook grinned to himself, finding the situation as silly – and hilarious – as it looked. He knew he could do this, so Jungkook focused on his broom and called out “up!” to it, but it didn’t budge a single bit. Jungkook furrowed his brows and huffed in annoyance. He’d done this before, so why didn’t it work?! 

Jungkook looked to his left, noticing tangerine hair yelling “up!” at his broom, getting more and more frustrated with every call. The red head began to pout, repeating “up!” over and over again. So far nobody had gotten their broomstick to move. Jungkook tried again, and again, and again, until he sighed out of frustration. This wasn’t going well. His parents would be shaking their heads.

In a burst of anger, Jungkook basically screamed out “UP!”, and in one swift movement the broom flew up and locked into his grip, and Jungkook gasped out, as well as a few students that surrounded the boy.

“Well done Jeon Jungkook! It’s not often somebody is able to get the broom to respond so quickly!”

Meanwhile, Yoongi walked past the field the first years were having their first flying lessons on, noticing Jungkook had gotten his broom up before anyone else, and his eyebrows rose up in approval. Perhaps Jungkook might be a better asset to the team than Yoongi previously thought.

…

At dinner that night, Jungkook had once again found Yoongi sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall and as he sat down and opened his mouth, Yoongi beat him to it.

“Tomorrow morning. Meet at the quidditch field. I want you to watch the practice before anything else.”

Jungkook clamped his mouth shut, but not much later a massive grin spread across his cheeks.  
“Thank you Yoongi! Thank you thank you thank you-“

“Yah, alright I get it Jungkook! But you’re not even on the team yet!”

...

Jungkook awoke bright and early the next morning, eager to watch the Slytherin team play quidditch – as well as possibly be put on the team. Jungkook was dressed and ready in under five minutes, setting a new record for his morning routine. Normally he wasn’t one to wake up so quickly, usually resembling a rock when he slept. It was usually impossible for anything to wake him up.

Jungkook basically galloped to the quidditch field, seeing massive stands of the four teams at Hogwarts placed on the side of the field. Six large hoops of different heights were scattered on either side of the pitch, and the quidditch team were sat on the field, their broomsticks by their sides. Jungkook also noticed Jimin sitting in the Hufflepuff stand, a sketchbook in his hands as he scribbled with his lead pencil.

Yoongi was also on the field with his team, holding a broom by his side, watching Jungkook approach.

“So this was the guy you were talking about. Did you really get your broom up first?” a male quidditch player asked, and Jungkook felt the eyes of everyone on him.

“Uh- yeah. I’ve ridden a broomstick before,” Jungkook replied, and the quidditch players all looked at him in slight shock.

“So you’re telling me that you, an eleven year old first year, has ridden a broomstick already?”  
Jungkook nodded slowly, scratching his head nervously. “Yeah…”

Yoongi threw the broom he was holding to Jungkook, and Jungkook caught it with his quick reflexes, surprising himself as well as the quidditch players who were sat down and watching - and judging - his every move.

“Then prove it.”

Jungkook observed the small flying vessel, noticing it was no other than a Nimbus 2001 – one of the best broomsticks a quidditch player could use. Jungkook had previously ridden the Nimbus 2000 – which was close enough. They were basically the same except for the colour, really.

With a sharp intake of air to his lungs, Jungkook hopped onto the broom and focused his magic into making himself move the flying vessel, and sure enough in under ten seconds, he was sitting on the broom, hovering in mid-air. The quidditch players sat back, impressed to say the least.

“Alright, you’ve done this much. But let’s see if you can actually fly it,” Yoongi said with a smirk, and Jungkook tightened his grip on the broom and forced the broom to fly the way he wished. The broom flew forward with a speed nobody expected, and Jungkook began to fly through the hoops scattered across the quidditch pitch, oblivious to the fact that Jimin was now watching Jungkook, his sketchbook abandoned and sitting on the seat beside him.

Jimin couldn’t help but to sit back in awe. Jungkook was the same age as him, yet he could already fly a broomstick. Jimin had struggled so much as to just to lift his damn broom from the ground, but Jungkook could fly one?! Jimin didn’t know if he was jealous or impressed. But he begrudgingly discovered he was favouring impressed more.

Jungkook gracefully landed by Yoongi’s side with a smirk, Jungkook already knowing what Yoongi was going to say with a cocky confidence.

“Congrats Jungkook, you’re on the team. We’ve found ourselves a Seeker.”

Jeon Jungkook’s 1st Year Checklist:  
•Get a spot on the Slytherin Quidditch Team (Complete)

2nd Year-

Second year of Hogwarts awaited Jimin inside the classroom he stood in the doorway of, which was already full of eager second year students, less than one minute after class had started. Jimin took a deep breath and stepped into his first class; History of Magic. Students were leaning over their desks, catching up with their friends after school break as he walked through the room. There were only a few seats left and Jimin chose a seat right near the front, next to a boy who was sitting quietly by himself, preoccupied with a book.

“Mind if I sit here?” Jimin asked, gently placing his books down on the desk. A lavender-haired boy looked up with a blank expression, gazing at him for a moment. Jimin stood awkwardly until the boy’s eyes focused and his brain seemed to suddenly kick in.

“Yeah sure! You’re Jimin right? I remember you got sorted right after me in first year. I’m Taehyung, call me Tae,” he said with a grin, as Jimin took a seat. Jimin thought for a moment.

“Sorry, I don’t remember you. I guess I was too worried about being sorted to pay attention to everyone else,” the orange-haired boy said, fiddling with his books on the desk.

“That’s okay. How was your break? Did you go anywhere?” he asked excitedly. Jimin began to wonder if he should regret his choice of seating.

“Ah not bad, just stayed at home with my family,” Jimin replied honestly. Taehyung nodded and started talking about his own holidays and Jimin relaxed slightly and smiled. When he chose this seat, Taehyung had seemed like a quiet book nerd, but as soon as Jimin spoke to him he shattered that image and became the chattiest and friendliest person Jimin had actually met in his time at Hogwarts.

“Okay class! Welcome back to Hogwarts, I’m Mr Binns and this is History of Magic. Now please open your books!” The teacher’s voice came from the back of the room as he made his entrance.

As class went on, Jimin payed close attention to Taehyung. His smile had faded and he was lackadaisically doodling with his quill. He didn’t seem bored but more preoccupied in thought, as if there were something more interesting to think about. The first lesson passed by quickly and before he knew it, class was over.

“Enjoy your first lesson back?” Jimin asked. Taehyung snapped out of his staring contest with the wall and looked at Jimin. Again, his expression was unreadable for a moment before that childish grin returned, this time a little less intense.

“Yeah, can’t wait ‘til potions though. We’ll be doing cooler stuff now that we’re second years,” he babbled excitedly as he stood up and stretched.

“Yeah, that should be fun. Well, it was nice to meet you,” Jimin told him, deciding to add, “hopefully I’ll see you again soon.” Jimin had developed a fondness for the excitable and chatty boy. The two went their separate ways, Jimin going to find Jin, Taehyung going to the library.

As Taehyung entered the library he marvelled at the grand building. During his absence, the library only seemed to have gotten more beautiful. The arched ceiling and wooden shelves filled with hundreds and hundreds of books gave the room an old, alluring charm. Walking past the endless rows of books, Taehyung considered the vast amount of knowledge contained within the cavernous room, the staggering amount one could learn from the copious books. Today, however, Taehyung’s focus was the hippogriff. He found them to be one of the most fascinating, beautiful, and strange creatures he’d ever encountered.

Taehyung found a section of the library concerned with ‘creatures’, and looked through the available books on hippogriffs. Selecting a few, he wandered to an empty desk and sat down. Being muggle-born, Taehyung had had no one to tell him about the wizarding world as a child, and since he turned eleven, every single day he learned or sought out something new. He found a sense of comfort in the library. It was a place where he could sit down and lose himself whilst learning about something new. Knowledge was everything to the lavender-haired boy, and reading was his favourite thing to do, spending hours in the library between classes.

Taehyung put down a book on the history of hippogriffs and opened one focusing on the caring of them. Inside held all the information one would need to own and care for a hippogriff, and the more he read, the more he wished he owned one.

“Whaaat?!” A high pitched yell came from right beside his ear, causing the boy to fall off his chair and flick his head around desperately. When Taehyung squinted up to see an open-mouthed tall boy with brown hair and bright eyes pointing at his open book, he hung his head and huffed in frustration.

“A hippogriff nearly killed me!” he squeaked, still pointing. “Why on earth would you want to go near one of those things?!” the boy hissed, a little quieter this time as he observed the angry glances he received from fellow students. Taehyung grumbled to himself as he stood up, grabbing his books and walking away from the somehow familiar, yet crazy brunet. Suddenly realising his rudeness, said brunet scooted after him, after picking up the chair and replacing it under the desk. Taehyung was in the ‘creatures’ section, efficiently slotting the books back into position when he caught up with him.

“I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?” he asked, as Taehyung turned to him.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks for scaring the crap out me though”. As much as Taehyung wanted to punch him, something about him was intriguing.

“I’m Hoseok, call me Hope or Hobi”, he said, extending a hand enthusiastically. Taehyung hesitated before taking his hand and shaking it.

“Taehyung”, he said simply.

“Sorry about making you fall,” Hoseok began, dropping his hand, “it’s just that this one time…” Hoseok began to tell the story he’d told a thousand times, of when he’d ‘almost died’, and Taehyung listened with a quiet smile. Hoseok’s face was so animated and passionate, his arms so grandly flung about in gesticulation, that Taehyung couldn’t help but thaw enough to laugh at his ‘traumatic’ anecdote. Taehyung offered him his own story of the first time he saw a hippogriff and the two soon fell into easy conversation. Taehyung discovered that Hoseok was in the year above him, and a member of the quidditch team. Taehyung finally made the connection as to where he’d seen him before. He’d seen him playing in a quidditch game last year and he was one of the best players. It wouldn’t surprise him if Hoseok became captain of the team one day.

“Shhh, I’m trying to study!” a girl who looked like a fifth or sixth year interrupted them. The two quickly exited the library and kept talking as they walked through the school halls. When it came time for class the two had to go their separate ways.

“I can’t believe you got away with that!” Hoseok laughed, stopping at the end of the corridor.  
“Neither can I,” Taehyung replied with a sigh. “Better get to class”.

“Yeah, it was nice meeting you though,” Hoseok smiled and walked away with a quick wave when Taehyung gave him a grin in return.

“You, too”. Taehyung started walking to class. Hoseok seemed like a funny and cheery guy. Taehyung thought they would make fast friends.

...

“Go, Hoseok!!!” Jimin shouted as he leaned over the barrier at the front of the stand, cheering for his friend.

“Ten points to Slytherin!” blared through the speakers as Jimin sat down in his seat. Min Yoongi from Slytherin had scored more points, earning cheers from all around. The game was close but Hufflepuff was winning, and Jimin was determined to cheer on his team to victory, to be a witness to Hufflepuff beating Slytherin for once. He watched on the edge of his seat as Hoseok dodged a bludger by twisting to the side, almost falling off his broomstick, only to quickly reappear in front of the highest goal as if nothing had happened. Jimin jumped up to cheer as Hufflepuff accrued more points, only to be met face to face with Slytherin team member, Jungkook. Jimin froze, momentarily startled, before rolling his eyes as the boy winked and performed a brazen loop the loop in front of him.

Refusing to pay him any attention, Jimin turned back to watching Hoseok and cheering on his team. Jungkook continued to dance around in the air in front of him, attempting to fill his line of vision with himself. Jimin lifted his eyebrows at Jungkook, sitting down again and sighing at the swaggering performance. Jungkook smiled and turned back to the game, narrowly dodging a bludger in the process.

Continuing to cheer for his team, Jimin found himself getting distracted by Jungkook executing random loops and dodging bludgers in the air. This was one of the final games of the year, as his second year at Hogwarts was sadly coming to a close.

“Ten points to Hufflepuff!” Jimin jumped up excitedly and leaned over the balcony again, resting his arms on the edge, too short to block anyone’s view. Slowly, Jungkook’s face ascended into view as he flew upwards into Jimin’s field of vision. The show-off did a quick little spin and turned back to face him, grinning. Before Jimin could roll his eyes again, the golden snitch flew in-between their faces and paused, beating its wings like a hummingbird. Both boys froze. Crap. Jimin wished the Slytherin hadn’t noticed, but just as quickly as the snitch turned up, it left… with Jungkook speeding after it. Jimin prayed that Jungkook couldn’t catch it. The young black-haired boy sped crazily around the pitch, flying close to the ground, beginning to attract attention.

“And it looks like Slytherin’s seeker is after the golden snitch!” the excited commentator yelled, and Jimin let his head fall onto his arms.

“Don’t catch it, don’t’ catch it,” Jimin chanted with his eyes closed. Hufflepuff’s seeker soon caught on and dashed after the little flying ball as well. The two seekers suddenly darted straight up into the air, neck and neck, both with an arm outstretched, desperately reaching for the snitch. On the edge of his seat, Jimin tried to drag his focus back to his team, who were attempting to defend their goals. He wasn’t very successful, as his worried mind kept flicking his eyes back to the two seekers battling it out.

As the snitch began to weave in and out of the players mesmerizingly, Jungkook lost focus and collided with another player, both of them falling from their sticks to hang by one hand. Everyone gasped and jumped to their feet. Jungkook heaved himself up effortlessly and paused, appearing to allow Hufflepuff’s re-seated seeker time to lead the pursuit of the snitch. Waiting for him to commit to a course of action, Jungkook swivelled, and, much to the confusion of the other players and the audience, sped towards one of the audience stands. The snitch had travelled in a circle and was making its way right back into Jungkook’s path, resulting in a wide, smug grin breaking out over his face as he gripped his broom stick tightly and hunkered down.

Jimin couldn’t watch. He wanted nothing more than to cheer on his team and watch them defeat Slytherin but Jungkook… Jungkook was going to ruin everything if their seeker didn’t beat him.  
Just as Jungkook was inches away from being able to secure the rapidly approaching snitch, the golden orb contrarily hightailed it for the clouds, zipping vertically, resulting in an epic collision between the two seekers. Once again, Jungkook fell off his broom, holding on with one hand as he flew straight up into the sky in an amazing show of strength. It was a heavily clouded day and soon the two dazed boys disappeared into the sky.  
“And it seems the snitch is out of sight! Meanwhile, Hufflepuff maintains their lead and scores another ten points!” Jimin decided to ignore whatever was going on beyond the clouds and focused on cheering on his team.

Ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of the seekers. The audience was clearly agitated and the players began to make mistakes, allowing Slytherin to take the lead. Jimin sighed, sitting down, he supposed it didn’t matter if they lost, what mattered was…

“Slytherin wins! Jeon Jungkook has caught the golden snitch!” Jimin peered up at the sky to see Jungkook slowly descending, snitch triumphantly in hand, as a less-than-happy looking Hufflepuff seeker trailed behind him empty handed. As he joined the other Slytherin players, Jungkook was showered with back slaps, high fives, and rough hands through his hair. Jimin sighed.

When the initial celebrations and cheering died down, Jungkook flew over to where Jimin was sitting despondently and flashed him a cocky smile. Jimin wasn’t sure how to respond so he simply poked out his tongue like a child and crossed his arms. Jungkook roared with laughter as he sauntered back on his broom to his team mates.

Jimin watched his disappointed team comfort each other and then congratulate the opposing players. He overheard some excited girls along the row discuss Jungkook.

“He’s kind of cute for a second year! And did you see how strong he was when he fell off the broom?” 

Jimin rolled his eyes yet again. Bloody Jungkook. Barely through with half of second year, and Jimin was positive the latter would be a thorn in his derrière for a while to come.


	3. Tempestuous

3rd Year

The corridors that led to the Potions’ dungeon were cold and dark as usual.

The small lanterns that lit the passage dimly created sinister shadows that were dancing on the blunted stones of the walls; they wobbled so much that one could fear they would turn off at any moment, leaving anyone who was wandering there in the gloomiest darkness.

Park Jimin was walking with quick and snappy steps, the textbook pressed firmly against his chest and the cape fluttering in all directions, for fear of being late and getting an earful from Professor Slughorn, and frankly, he didn’t need any more reasons to dislike the upcoming lesson.

Potions was a misplaced subject between Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy, which Jimin preferred way more. From the jars that contained pickled animals, the stench of some potions, the heavy air that was so tense that it could be cut by a finger, to even some people that attended the class, everything made him stick up his nose. Unfortunately, nothing could be done to avoid it, so the least he could do was try to do his best and not fail the class.

He sighed in relief as he finally caught sight of the massive, ajar door that served as the entrance of the dungeon. As expected, the classroom was already swarming with students, some trying to review as much as they could in the last few seconds before the lecture started, while others were laughing and joking around with all too violent patting on the shoulders.

Jimin quickly took position at his usual table, poking the back of the guy besides him, that apparently was too busy laughing at something someone else had said. Taehyung swirled around, his soft lavender hair that often reminded him of cotton candies was ruffled, covering his big, chocolate brown eyes. Jimin had read somewhere that the colour lavender represented something or someone that was unique and creative, and quite honestly, there wasn’t anything that could have fitted Taehyung more than that.

“You’re here, finally!” he said, a boxy grin making its way on his tanned face. “Look, I’ve got something to show you.”

Jimin couldn’t help but giggle as he watched him rummage through his stuff with excitement pouring out of every single pore.

“Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly, running a chubby hand through his tangerine locks. “I was having lunch with Hobi and lost track of time. Again.”

This time, despite Jimin’s evident reluctance, Hoseok had tried to convince him to sneak into the kitchens, which wasn’t that hard of a task considering that they were just right next to the Hufflepuff basement. Still, the younger had shook his head, flailing his little hands in front of him, trying to coax his hyung into telling him that it most definitely wasn’t a good idea. Hoseok had frowned, lips pursued in a pretty pout, and Jimin was sure he would have ended up persuading him if the bell hadn't rang, giving him the perfect excuse to slip away. 

Taehyung laughed at that, his shoulders shaking slightly, as he probably hadn’t expected anything different from Hoseok.

“Here,” he said, finally, pulling something out from under his black cloak. It was a thick and heavy book. It had golden embroidery on each of its corners, abstract shapes carved into the coal black cover that merged into a golden circle containing a tree of the same colour. “I found it this morning in the library!”

It had been a pain to let Madame Pince give it to him. When he had showed up at her counter with the volume in his hands, she had eyed him suspiciously, as she had claimed that maybe he was too young to be reading such books and should have tried the kids’ section instead.  
Taehyung couldn’t believe her. He wasn’t a little kid anymore, he was thirteen!

“Uhm,” Jimin looked at him with an expression between curiosity and perplexity, furrowing his brows and parting his pink lips slightly. “What’s that?”

He never got to hear the answer, as the round figure of Horace Slughorn stepped inside the room.

“Good afternoon, class!” he croaked with his high pitched yet raspy voice, gooseberry eyes crinkled in an empty smile. He marched to his desk as the loud students finally quieted down, his feet stomping heavily against the stoned floor. 

Jimin wasn’t sure how he felt about Professor Slughorn. He was an almost completely bald, short and fat man (Jimin was positive he’d be able to grow taller than him by the next year), his belly bouncing up and down with every little movement, hardly restrained in the too tight waistcoats he tried to wear. Overall, he seemed like a cool, fairly decent person, with his boasted laughter and jovial attitude. Yet there was something the young boy couldn't quite put his finger on, something that told him he wasn’t nearly as nice as he pretended to be, a faint vanity and superficiality in his gestures and words.

“Take out your textbooks and go to page two hundred and forty-six.” he ordered, clapping his hands together as the smile was still plastered on his chubby features.

Jimin did as he was told, grabbing his book of ‘Magical Drafts And Potions’ and flipping the pages. He watched as Taehyung bit his lip, scratching his cheek.

“Aish,” he murmured, with a nervous laugh, sticking out his tongue. “I think I was so caught up with that–” he tilted his head towards the black volume. “I forgot to bring the one I was actually supposed to.”

The other boy just giggled, shaking his head lightly as he put his own in the middle.

“As you can see from the title of this chapter, today we’re going to start working on the Confusing Concoction,” the teacher announced, turning around to write it down on the blackboard behind him.

A small excited smile made its way on Jimin’s face as he listened to the sound of the chalk against the surface.Slughorn’s class might not have been one of his favourites, but he loved when he got the opportunity to learn new spells and potions. It grew even wider when he saw Taehyung’s expression reflect his own, a glint shining in his eyes.

“This potion causes the drinker to become belligerent and reckless,” Slughorn explained, waving his hands in the air to accompany his words. “It might seem simple, but it can turn out to be quite the challenge if you aren’t attentive and meticulous enough.”

Jimin wrote down the newly absorbed informations on his thin parchment as quickly as he could, dipping his quill in the dark ink.

“Let me tell you already, that this potion is really, really important for you to learn since you’re supposed to be able to brew it in order to pass the class, so it might be in your best interest to not slack off and actually put some effort.”

A wave of groans rose from the students, clearly unhappy to hear the words.

The potions that they made them prepare as year-end exams, were always the most tricky ones. Jimin still remembered how last time Taehyung had ended up blowing the content of his cauldron right onto his face. He had came through coughing, quickly assisted by him, his face covered in black powder. And really, Jimin hadn't wanted to laugh at his friend’s misfortune, but Taehyung had looked just so ridiculous with his hair sticking up in every direction, that he couldn't help it.

There hadn’t been any malice though, and apparently the other boy had known that as well, as after pouting for a few moments he started laughing with him, until tears were prickling in his eyes and Jimin was pretty much dying on his shoulder.

“Care to let us know what you’re so giddy about, Park?” Slughorn’s seraphic voice snapped him back, and Jimin quickly composed himself. A faint blush spread on his cheeks as he lowered his gaze sheepishly.

“Nothing. I’m sorry, Professor.” He ducked his head back into his book, but he didn't fail to catch Jeon freaking Jungkook rolling his eyes in the corner, while he was impatiently tapping his fingers on the plain surface of the table.

“You may start now. You’ve got everything you need on your desks.”

Sometimes he forgot that they attended the same classes. Not that Jeon Jungkook went unnoticed that easily, but Jimin wasn’t really the type of person to care enough about other people’s reputations. He didn’t necessarily dislike the guy, but there was something about his attitude that annoyed him. He felt so apathetic and distant, as if he couldn't care less about the people around him, gaze always wandering in some distant and far, far away world. Not that he really paid attention, of course.

He heard Taehyung snort at his side as he was turning on the fire to start brewing the potion, getting a pointed look from Jimin.

He read the instructions on his textbook carefully, not wanting to mess up right off the beginning.  
Add the following ingredients: scurvy grass, lovage, sneezewort. Stir clockwise once.

He grabbed one of the ingredients and watched as Taehyung did the same. That’s when his eyes fell on the book from before.

“So, what were you saying about that?” he asked, tilting his chin towards the object of his interest as soon as he caught Taehyung’s complete attention. The latter’s gaze lit up again, the expression of a child that can’t wait to blurt out a secret painted on his face.

These plants are most efficacious in the inflaming of the brain, and are therefore much used in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts, where the wizard is desirous of producing hot-headedness and recklessness–

“It has all the wizard families till date, see?” he said, opening the very first page where the words ‘Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy’ were stamped in a nice, black ink.

“And you took this because…?” Jimin tried to resonate, not quite understanding the presumed hype around the book. “What was so interesting about it?”

“Actually, nothing much to be honest, I was going to put it back,” Taehyung answered, shrugging and flipping through the sallow pages. “But then I found this.”

Jimin put the lovage on the golden brass scale, making sure that it wasn’t too much. Then, he glanced at what his friend was indicating, and he instantly frowned.

“The Je–” he spoke, shutting his mouth immediately. “The Jeon family’s history?” he whispered, looking over his shoulder where Jungkook was too busy with Kim Yugyeom, another first year in the Slytherin house that was his partner, to ever care about they had to say.

“What about them?” he hissed again, leaning closer to Taehyung.

“Here it says that Jungkook had an older brother, but his name has faded,” the boy replied, as he pretended to be cutting down some sneezewort. Jimin bit his lip, confused. Faded names only meant one thing. Death.

“Does that mean he–?” he tried, unsure of what to say. “But wasn’t he a student here just till a few years ago?”

“I think so?” Taehyung left to grab something from the ingredients’ shelf and returned with a jar of scurvy grass. “I tried asking Namjoon once, he just shook his head and told me to not think about it too much.”

Jimin couldn’t help but look towards Jungkook. The boy was focused, raven locks falling neatly between his furrowed brows and tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, almost giving him a childlike innocence that he never seemed to possess. He tried to wipe his hair out of his face with the back of his hand but ended up getting his forehead stained with the green sap that had probably came out of the scurvy grass instead. Yugyeom, whom was standing in front of him as he tried to moderate the heat of the flame, burst out cackling as Jungkook shot him an annoyed glare. Apparently, that didn’t discourage his partner from telling him that he was ‘such an angry little bunny’ and Jimin was sure the other Slytherin was ready to throw the knife at him.  
“Do you think he was killed?” he turned around, giving Taehyung his attention again.

“I have no idea,” the lavender haired boy replied, scratching the back of his head. “They do call Jeon the ‘brother of a murderer’ though, so that would only mean that he is the one that killed someone…”

“They do?” Jimin asked, puzzled. In the two years he spent at Hogwarts, he had heard a great variety of rumours and names (and insults) floating around the young Slytherin, but never to that point. The brother of a murderer? Jimin didn’t even want to think about what that could have meant.

Taehyung nodded, quickly putting his book on one of the stools and pushing it under the table as he saw Slughorn approaching.

“Kim, Park,” he said mellifluously, a wretched smile playing on his chapped lips. “How are we proceeding?”

“Everything’s under control Professor, we’re almost done.” Taehyung deftly answered, with an angelic expression plastered on his face. “Right, Jimin?”

“Uh, yeah, we have almost finished.”

“That’s good news then, but I’d let that thing stir a little more,” Slughorn added, finally walking away.

Jimin sighed. He was letting the whole conversation distract him from his task.

“Let’s drop it here Tae, and focus on getting this bloody potion right instead.”

Taehyung didn’t object.

Jimin observed how the liquid’s colour was becoming a glistening green that matched exactly the image on his textbook. At least they didn’t mess up. He was about to read the last passage to finish up the potion when Slughorn’s voice interrupted him again, but this time he wasn’t in front of them.

“Very well done, Jeon, Kim!” he chirped, admiring the content of their cauldron gleefully. “It’s perfect! I’m impressed, I’ll give five extra points to Slytherin for your hard work.”

It’s not like Jimin was envious as he watched Jungkook’s fiery expression, but maybe, one day, he’d also manage to be the best at a subject that wasn’t Divination, Astronomy or Care of Magical Creatures.

As Slughorn walked away, Yugyeom dropped down on the stool, forcing the other boy to sit down with him. He rested his head on his shoulder as he yawned through a smile while patting Jungkook’s back lightly. The latter, to Jimin’s utter surprise, let the corners of his mouth rise up, revealing his big, white teeth.

He blinked twice. That was probably the first time he saw him without his usual straight face. Amazing.

“C’mon Jimin, concentrate so we can finish too.” Taehyung’s voice snapped him back to reality, as he waved the textbook in front of his face.

In order for this potion to work, the user has to cast the Confundus Charm.

“Yeah, sorry.”

They had learned the Confundus Charm earlier that year, and it was a relatively simple spell. It just required deep concentration and with only a movement of your hand it was casted.

He grabbed his wand from his pocket, taking position as he fixed his gaze on the cauldron.

“Confun–” Taehyung sneezed right next to his face making him lose all of his gained focus, and Jimin watched in horror as white sparks flew from the tip of his wand hitting someone who was just passing by in front of their table. “–dus.”

It was Jungkook. Of course it had to be Jungkook, out of all people.

His gaze travelled from his continuously abused arm to Jimin, who was looking at him like a gaping fish.

“Seriously?” he hissed, a grimace ghosting over his lips. “Again?”

He heard Taehyung’s muffled laughter coming from his back and if Jimin hadn’t been too busy mentally cursing himself he would have smacked him right there.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he tried, putting down his wand and putting out a hand defensively. “Are you okay?”

Jungkook groaned, trying to polish off his sleeve with the back of his hand, as he was actually going to wash them at the gargoyle's sink.

“Are you sure you aren’t doing it on purpose?” he countered, ignoring Jimin’s apology, which the latter didn’t appreciate very much.

“Why, do you actually want me to kiss it better this time?” he smirked slightly, remembering the first time they met.

Taehyung snorted.

As expected, Jungkook looked at him with a horrified face, internally cringing.

“Whatever.” he stated, as he walked away shooting daggers in his direction.  
Despite everything Jimin giggled.

“C’mon, let’s get over with this damn thing once for all.” 

….

“What are you doing here?”

The winter was approaching quickly, the trees already bereaved from their leaves.

Just a few hours ago, Jungkook had stuffed his face in his woollen, green and silver striped scarf, in an attempt of covering his flushed cheeks. Yugyeom had been following closely behind, whispering something he hadn’t cared enough to listen.

They had reached the Whomping Willow shortly after having dinner in the Great Hall, swarming through the tunnel that took to the infamous Shrieking Shack.

When they had finally peered through the hole in the floor, Jungkook had been slightly taken back, but he would have never said it out aloud.

The room was filled with students, mostly from the fourth year and above, that were chatting and laughing and eating and drinking and dancing–

Jungkook had felt uncomfortable for a moment, then Yugyeom had smacked him from behind telling him to move his ass aside. So he did as he was asked, mumbling something about how his useless friend had no patience.

That was when someone had tapped his shoulder lightly, and when he had turned around he had wished he never did.

It was Yoongi, arms crossed against his chest and an eyebrow raised skeptically as he tapped a foot on the ground. He tried to reach for Yugyeom but noticed that he had already run off. Traitor.

“Hey, hyung, what a surprise–”

“Save it,” he cut him off, proceeding to massage the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh. “Why did you come here again?”

Jungkook tried to open his mouth, but Yoongi quickly interrupted him again.

“Do I have to remind you what happened last time?”

Okay so, maybe he was a bit young and naive when it came to these things, and that’s why last time someone had tried to foist him into drinking some Butterbeer, succeeding, even. He still remembered the burning sensation he had felt in his throat and wasn‘t really keen on doing it again. Fortunately, Yoongi had spotted him before they could give him some Firewhiskey.

It hadn’t been anything in particular but probably his body wasn't used to have such foreign liquids in it, so that’s why he had felt like crap the next morning.

“Yoongi!”

There it was, Jungkook’s only hope and salvation, fourth year student and fellow Slytherin, Jackson Wang. The blonde approached them with a dazzling smile, putting an arm around the mint haired boy that looked at him with a questioning gaze.

“Don’t tell me you’re pestering him again!” he said, making an overly shocked face. “Let the poor kid live, man, he’ll be fine.”

“I don’t think you–”

“Hyung, please,” Jungkook attempted, almost pouting. “I promise I’ll behave. Really.”

Yoongi looked at him for a long moment before slumping his shoulders down and sigh again.  
“Fine,” he hissed through his teeth. “I’m not your mother, you have the right to do whatever you want, but–” he glared. “I want you out of here before midnight.”

“Thanks, hyung!” he smiled widely, jumping on him and pretending to not notice the elder’s vaguely disgusted face. But they both knew there was more than that.

…

It had been an hour and a half since Jungkook was there, and honestly, that party didn't seem nearly as fun as he had imagined.

Yugyeom had pretty much ditched him, as he was way more friendly and open than Jungkook could ever hope to be, but he couldn’t really blame him. After all, they had came there to have fun.

He was sitting in a corner, bored, as he sipped a purple looking drink that he wasn’t sure what was supposed to be, briefly exchanging a few words with some other guys that probably took pity on him and tried to include him in their conversation.

“Are you here all alone?”

Jungkook stiffed, snapping his head in the direction of the voice. There was a girl, probably around his age, looking at him expectantly with her cold, ice blue eyes. They were as sharp as daggers. Her hair was a chestnut brown, laying in pretty waves on her shoulders and creating a strong contrast with her pale porcelain skin. From her attire he could easily tell she was a Slytherin.

“You aren’t very talkative, are you?” she said, her voice dripping like sweet honey, with a sly smile he wasn’t sure how to interpret. “I’m Joelle.”

Jungkook stared at her extended hand, and then at her face. He didn’t reciprocate the gesture.  
“Jungkook.”

“Oh, I know that very well.” she laughed coquettishly, seemingly unaffected by the fact that the boy refused her courtesy.

“Have we ever met before?” Jungkook tried to ask, frowning, in confusion. But then again, he remembered that everybody knew him in that damned castle.

“I doubt that,” she sat down next to him, way too close for Jungkook’s liking, crossing her legs. “I moved from France a few days ago.”

“Ah.”

He felt Yoongi’s curious yet perplexed gaze burning on his skull, watching him from a certain distance with his glass stopped midway. Jungkook shrugged, looking away.

“Do you want to go out for a walk?”

Joelle was looking at him with her head tilted, eyelids half closed creating shadows on her blue eyes in the dim light, a persuasive smile dancing on her pink lips.

Jungkook was almost tempted to accept, any excuse to have a breath of fresh air seeming tempting right now. Almost.

“I’d love to, but I have to leave now,” he said, getting up and trying not to pay attention at her expression becoming upset. “It was nice to meet you, though.”

At that, she seemed to light up again, a small laugh escaping her mouth.

“The pleasure was all mine.” She got up as well, putting her hand on his arm. “I hope I’ll see you around more often.”

Jungkook didn’t respond, limiting himself to a quick nod, and then he left.

Yoongi tried to call him but he just waved in his direction, storming back into the tunnel.

Well, that was quite tragically the almost uneventful peak of third year. Sadly the remainder would be spent with Jimin trying to pass potions with Taehyung as a partner and happily with Jungkook finally getting Yoongi to agree to room with him and Jackson Wang who was also on the Slytherin Quidditch team. But luckily things would only get more eventful from there as both boys said their goodbyes to their companions for the summer, with promises to send owls with letters and visit Diagon Alley together for their supplies next time the school year rolled around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Kira, (zaphyre). Enjoy :)


	4. Vigilant

4th Year 

September had come around again and the Hogwarts Express chugged down the old, worn-out railway track as scheduled. The black Jacobite steam train moved along the track steadily as it broke through the thick fog that enwrapped itself around the moving carts.

In contrast to the gloomy weather outside, the energy was high inside the train itself. There were groups of students hustling along the corridor and chatting away animatedly. All of the compartments residing were filled with bright chatter and laughter.

All except for a certain part of the train.

In this particular compartment, the noises from the rest of the train were just distant muffles. The aloofness of the atmosphere in the Slytherin compartment matched the eeriness of the weather perfectly. The Slytherins were all seated on their assigned seats and lost in their own world as they stared out of the window. If one were to stumble across this compartment, one would have thought that they were prisoners of war who were being captured and forced back to the camp.

Jungkook was also looking out from the window, lost in his own thoughts. He was just silently wishing that he could fly out into the coldness of the night, just to stop thinking anything for a little while. He closed his eyes in exasperation as he tried to shake off his mother’s words that were ringing in his mind: “Don’t disappoint me Jungkook”.

In fact, Jungkook has never disappointed his parents before. He made it into the Quidditch team in his first year and he has always done well in his examinations. However, the weight of demands that his parents have never failed to enforce upon him in every chance they could was still there.

Jungkook knew that it was all because of him. It has always been about him. Jungkook was just there to compensate their loss and to mend the damage that he had caused.

Jungkook felt like he was just a trophy that his parents wanted to parade around, in hopes that people would forget about him.

Suddenly, a quick movement in front of him caught Jungkook’s eyes. However, when he turned around to inspect the movement, there was nothing in front of him except for Yoongi, who was just looking out of the windows with lazy eyes.

Jungkook was almost certain that he caught a glimpse of something brown from the corner of his eyes.

“Yoongi hyung, did you notice anything weird just now?” Jungkook asked.

“Huh? What are you talking about? I didn’t see anything,” Yoongi replied immediately.

Jungkook thought that it was quite odd because Min Yoongi never replied to his questions most of the time. The senior simply just ignored his questions if he did not think it was worth his energy to reply.

Jungkook just pondered for a while and shrugged, thinking that maybe all his worries were taking a toll on him and causing him to see things.

Lost in his own thoughts, Jungkook did not notice the slight movement in Yoongi’s robe.

...

The sun had already set by the time the train arrived at Hogwarts. Jimin was overjoyed to be back to Hogwarts. He had a wonderful holiday with his parents and his beloved sister as they had toured around Europe. However, Jimin longed to be back in the magnificent Hogwarts castle, because he felt that Hogwarts is the very place that he truly ever belonged.

As they made their way into the Great Hall, Jimin nattered away with Hoseok and Taehyung. Once they entered the hall, Jimin's gleaming brown eyes scanned across the hall and beamed when he spotted some familiar faces.

He caught a sight of Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung, the kind seniors that he was extremely fond of. The two seniors looked like they were already arguing as Jin rolled his eyes in exasperation and Namjoon rattled on in a panicky way until Jin strode away. Of course, with Namjoon hot on his heels as he continued to babble on.

Jimin looked over at the table next to his and realised it was the Slytherin table. Unsurprisingly, all the Slytherin were already seated and were scanning the room with an almost identical scowl on their faces. Somehow, his eyes landed on Jungkook who was staring into the distance with a bored expression.

Almost instinctively, Jungkook dark eyes darted back at him. Their eyes locked and Jimin could feel the panic spreading across his tiny body. Something about Jungkook’s eyes provoked Jimin and he had yet to discover if it was in a good or a bad way.

After what it felt like an eternity to Jimin, Jungkook simply just smirked and looked away. Finally allowing Jimin to release the breath that he did not even know that he was holding.

It took much screaming by the exhausted head prefects for the rowdy students to finally settle down. After a moment of silent, the doors of the Great Hall opened and the nervous first years waddled into the Great Hall, lead by Professor McGonagall who pranced along the aisle confidently.

A few moments later, Professor McGonagall placed the small stool on the stage, with the old, tattered sorting hat on top of it. She proceeded on by rolling out the large scroll in her hand and started calling out the names of the first years, who stumbled onto the stage.

As the sorting went on, Jimin lost interest and his eyes swept across the familiar hall. The hall was decorated with floating candles as usual and the four long tables were filled with golden plates and utensils. Everything was in order.

Almost everything was in order, until something caught Jimin’s attention.

Jimin noticed that a large, lofty object, which was hidden under a thick cloth, was placed in the middle of the stage, in front of the teacher’s table.

He was so fascinated with the strange object that he did not realise that the sorting ceremony has ended, until his was snapped back to reality by Professor Dumbledore’s booming voice.

Professor Dumbledore stood proudly in the middle of the stage and the buzzing chatters died down immediately as everyone focused on the stage.

“Welcome students! Another exciting year has begun!” Professor Dumbledore exclaimed with an excited, yet very gentle smile.

He continued, “As usual, the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds and only the students who are in third year or above are allowed to go to the Hogsmeade. Most importantly, the inter house Quidditch Cup is cancelled for the whole of this year.”

“What?”

“This is rubbish!”

The hall was immediately filled with gasps and angry complaints. The Professor’s mouth curved into a faint smile as he observed the small commotion caused by his announcement. Apparently, he seemed to have predicted the strong rejection.

“Why would I even attend school if there is no Quidditch?” Jimin heard Hoseok complaining loudly.

“Well Mr Jung, there is something much more exciting then Quidditch this year!” Professor Dumbledore announced.

“Quidditch has been cancelled this year due to a very important event that is going to take place this year!” Professor Dumbledore proclaimed, pausing momentarily for a small dramatic effect.

After ages, when he finally seemed to be satisfied with the students engrossed faces, he cheered, “With immense honour, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year!”

Upon hearing the announcement, everyone froze.

There was a moment of silence, which was followed by whoops of delight when everyone finally seemed to realised that the Professor was not joking. Everyone was cheering and hugging each other as they jumped for joy. It was such an honour to be the hosting school of the most exciting tournament!

“The Triwizard Tournament?” The one that was held decades ago?” Jimin gasped, as he was hugged by a random Hufflepuff in the midst of celebration.

When the celebration finally died down, Professor Dumbledore continued, “It is my pleasure to announce that the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute will be joining us for the tournament. As the tradition goes, three champions will be chosen from each school. After much discussion, the Ministry of Magic has decided that only the students who are seventeen years or older will be allowed to participate.”

Ignoring the small protest from the younger students, Professor Dumbledore declared, “Now without further ado, let us welcome our guests!”

Suddenly, the light from the floating candles dimmed down and the atmosphere quietened down as the Hogwarts students looked around in confusion. A few moments later, the heavy doors of the Great Hall swung open with a long boom. Startled, the students focused their attention on the entrance, anticipating.

Out of the blue, two stout boys, dressed in crimson-red buttoned up coat sprinted up to the top of the Hall. They stopped right in front of the stage, each on the either side of the aisle. Once they were in position, they snatched out their long wooden staff and whirled it around, causing it to instantly fire up.

Before the Hogwarts students could applause in admiration, the ground started shaking frantically. Jimin had to hold his water goblet in his hand so that it would not fall off the rattling table. The shaking became increasingly worse and finally, an army of Durmstrang students marched into the Great Hall. They were all dressed in the same crimson-red uniform, decorated with their cloaks of brownish matted fur. Their march was lead by a bulky guy with wild, broad shoulders. The guy has spiky hair which fell neatly on his forehead, successfully highlighting his sharp facial features.

Jimin heard the girls screaming, “Oh My God! That’s Son Shownu! He’s the most popular guy in Drumstrang!” Jimin felt Hoseok tugging onto his sleeves and screeched “Jimin! They look so cool!!” Jimin just shook his head as he did not really understand what the hype was about. The Drumstrang boys certainly looked tough and magnificent, but it was all too ostentatious for his liking.

Their synchronised march caused the ground to rattle with every step and the Hogwarts students could only watch in awe. The rattling only stopped when they halted, lined up right in front of the stage. Everything stopped for a second, before the boy with spiky hair stomped his staff onto the ground.

Almost immediately, a huge fire emitted from the tip of his staff and it evolved into a glorious dragon shape. The enormous dragon soared up and roamed around the hall dangerously before flying up and disappearing into fire flakes, which fell onto the awestruck students. The hall erupted into cheers as the Hogwarts students leapt up from their seat and applauded loudly.

The students were still chattering away about the Drumstrang’s spectacular performance when a single string of luminous blue light flooded into the Great Hall. The chatter died down as the students observed the light with great interest.

All of a sudden, smaller strings of light shot out of the single string of light, and changed into beautiful blue butterflies. Numerous gasps filled the hall as the students watched the elegant butterflies in daze.

Jimin watched in fascination at how graceful the butterflies were. It was extremely breathtaking as the Great Hall was illuminated by the glowing butterflies. Jimin was so preoccupied with the butterflies that he did not even notice the flock of Beauxbatons who had entered the Great Hall and were now standing at the aisle in between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin table.

Just then, Jimin gasped as a small butterfly landed onto his small chubby hands. He observed the blue butterfly which flapped its wings as it seemed to be resting on Jimin’s hand, successfully captivating Jimin’s attention. It was simply just too exquisite with its sapphire blue wings that glowed brightly.

Intrigued by the beauty, Jimin began thinking of possible ways to sneak the little butterfly into his cloak so that he could keep the beautiful creature in his dorm. To his dismay, the little butterfly started flapping its wings and flew away from Jimin’s hand. Before he could even register what he was doing, Jimin had already rose up from his seat and followed the butterfly with unblinking eyes. Jimin noticed that the butterfly was flying towards the Great Hall entrance hence, he picked up his pace. 

Jimin was almost out of the Great Hall when he collided with a wall of silk and fell onto the hard floor with a loud thump. Letting out a soft whine of pain, Jimin looked up to see what he bumped into. To the boy's surprise, all Jimin could see from his position on the floor was a pair of endless legs which seemed to tower over him.

Astounded by the long pair of limbs, Jimin stood up hurriedly, hoping that he could catch the person’s face from the new height.

As he looked up, he locked eyes with a middle-aged woman with piercing grey eyes, staring down at him. Her short locks of greying hair curtained by her eyes as she craned her neck to observe Jimin from above.

Jimin gasped out loud when he finally recognised the extremely lanky woman.  
She was the headmistress of Beauxbatons! As if she sensed Jimin's late realisation, the woman shook her head slightly and strode away. Bewildered, Jimin's gazed after her as she made her way towards the front.

Jimin had given up on catching the butterfly and was on his way back to his table when he heard a soft whistle. His eyes followed the sound and realised that it was from none other than Jeon Jungkook.

Why was that guy always bothering him?

Jimin was going to turn around when Jungkook snickered and opened up his closed palms. Something blue was trapped in his hands. Jimin had to squint his eyes to make out what was on the Slytherin’s hand. Subsequently, his eyes widened in shock as he finally realised what was in Jungkook’s hands.

The Slytherin had caught a blue butterfly!

Jungkook flashed out a haughty smirk, causing the Hufflepuff to roll his eyes and lumber away. But, not before taking one last look at the butterfly longingly.

The Great Hall was boisterous as the students proceeded on with their feast. The Drumstrang boys had found their seat at the Slytherin table while the groups of Beauxbatons girls had spreaded across all the houses. After the students had finished their dinner, the chatters died down as Professor Dumbledore stood up once again.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” the Professor greeted, “Now it’s time to reveal the most essential item of this whole tournament, the Goblet of Fire!”

With a whisk of his wand, Professor Dumbledore removed the cloth which was covering the strange object on the stage, to reveal a tall structure with a shiny golden goblet at the peak. Then, the professor strolled over to the goblet and tapped his wand onto the top of the goblet. The students exclaimed in amazement when the room was suddenly ignited by a blue-white flame which was dancing gracefully at the crown of the goblet.

“Now, the rules are simple. Write your name and your school on a piece of parchment paper and drop it into the flame. You will be given until the Halloween night to make your decisions.” Professor Dumbledore explained. As the explanation went on regarding the rules, Jimin eyes sparked as he watched the flame swayed wildly, seemingly representing the excitement which was to come.

...

The rest of the night passed by quickly and just like that, the eventful first night back at Hogwarts has come to an end.

After the thrilling first night, the months passed by without any exciting events, unless you counted Namjoon’s potion mixture exploding yet again and Hoseok falling off his broom during practice because he was laughing too hard at the first year’s flying lesson.

In next to no time, it was only a night away from Halloween, which meant that it was the last night for any potential students to put their name into the goblet. Students who had finished their lessons were lounging inside the Great Hall as they watched the way the goblet of fire flared up every time a parchment was thrown inside the fire.

Jimin was sitting with Taehyung and Hoseok, surrounded by the other Hufflepuffs as they discussed about the three most likely students to be chosen as the champions.

“Surely, Jeong Jin Woon from Gryffindor is going to represent Hogwarts!”

“Why should a Gryffindor have the honour of representing our school? How about our senior Lee Taemin? He is one of the top scorer for OWLs!”

“Well, I’m not scoffing at my own house but I just think a Gryffindor has all it takes to win this tournament!”

Jimin looked away in annoyance as the argument started to get heated. What was the point of arguing about it when everyone was going to end up supporting anyone who was chosen to represent Hogwarts? This was not about the rivalry between the houses anymore, it was about the ultimate competition between the three schools.

Just then, Jimin heard happy whispers as someone made an entrance.

“Look! It's Taemin!”

“Taemin is so kind, isn’t he?”

Curious and excited, Jimin moved up from the bench and he had to tiptoe as people started to crowd around the goblet. Somehow, Jimin's small form was pushed to the front of the crowd, where he could finally see the boy who was putting a piece parchment into the flame.

The boy who Jimin recognized was indeed Taemin Lee, was a slender boy with soft, charcoal-black hair parted down the middle. His face adorned with soft and gentle features, gave him the appearance Jimin, and clearly the rest of the school were painfully fond of. Jimin watched, transfixed by the way Taemin’s name burned in blue flames. Suddenly, the whispers around him amplified. Puzzled, Jimin looked around, only to realise that Taemin was actually looking at him. Taemin’s bright chocolate eyes focused on him with a hint of fondness, as his pink lips curved into a soft delicate smile.

Not used to the sudden attention, Jimin could feel his cheeks getting hot as he could literally feel everyone’s eyes on him. Meanwhile, Taemin let out a little chuckle as he strolled out of the room - but not forgetting to send Jimin a sweet smile, leaving a few people behind who could only gaze at him fondly.

Suddenly, the Great Hall erupted into excited whoops as the two seniors Jimin recognised as Kang Daesung and Lee Seungri sauntered into the hall. The two seniors waved their hands dramatically as they made their ways towards the goblet.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Daesung exclaimed as he held up a small potion bottle, “Behold, our latest invention!”

“Professor Dumbledore said that only those who are seventeen and above can participate and we are calling it BULLSHIT! So, we formulated this trusted potion which will undoubtedly allow us to put our names inside the globet! Now! Witness this great moment as we do the impossible!” Seungri declared loudly, his confidence like a potent gas that seeped around the room and infected people. Many onlookers nodded in approval and chose to watch Daesung and Seungri intently without considering the great consequences that came with making a ‘trusted’ potion.

With that, the two seniors drank their potion and approached the Goblet of Fire confidently. After a while when they thought that they were safe, they threw in their names into the fire.

Everyone sat still as they waited for any response. However, the fire continued to shine brightly as usual.

The hall broke into cheers as they thought that Daesung and Seungri actually did the impossible. However, the celebration was short lived; The blue flame suddenly bursted out a huge circle of sapphire ring which resonated throughout the whole hall, causing everyone to stumble over.

Everyone was baffled when someone shouted, “Hey! Look at Daesung and Seungri! They’ve turned into old men!” True enough, there were two old men with unkempt white hair sitting on the floor, wearing Daesung’s and Seungri’s robes. The two of them finally managed to stand up and let out a loud horrified scream when they looked at each other.

“YOU SAID-!” 

“NO YOU SAID-!”

The two boys launched at each other in rage as they screamed at each other unintelligently. The rest of the students gathered around the two as the fight went on until someone had to call Professor McGonagall, who gave them a disappointed look and asked them to follow her. Which could only mean one thing: Daesung and Seungri were going to get an earful from the professor. Everyone knew that getting lectured by a disappointed Professor McGonagall was worse than being stuck in the janitor closet with Mr Filch.

The rest of the night went on less eventfully and everyone fell asleep almost immediately, drained from the earlier excitement.

...

Finally, the most awaited day had come.

The students were released early from their usual classes and they quickly poured into the Great Hall. Soon, the place was filled with anxious students who were eagerly anticipating the announcement of the three champions.

A few moments later, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet and walked towards the Goblet of Fire before he announced, “At last! The moment we've all been waiting for! It's time for the Goblet of Fire to make its decision! Now, once you are chosen, please make your way into the chamber on the left to hear your very first instruction.”

With that, the professor whirled his wand skilfully to dim all the lights in the room. Consequently, the Goblet of Fire radiated brighter than ever, asserting its glory, once again.

Suddenly, the fire swayed violently and spinned itself into bright red flames. Seconds later, the swaying stopped abruptly, right before a tongue of fire sprang out of the flame. The small shot of flame turned into a piece of charred parchment as it slowly fell back from the height. Professor Dumbledore caught the parchment and everyone held their breaths as they waited.

“The champion from Drumstrang,” the professor declared, “Son Shownu!”

The Drumstrang table erupted with cheers as every single student at the table jumped to their feet with joy. Hyunwoo then strode down the aisle and disappeared into a chamber.

“Well, that's a given isn't it? They have no one else,” Jimin chuckled as Hoseok whispered from behind.

As the celebration died down, the Goblet of Fire shot out another piece of flame. Once again, Professor Dumbledore caught it effortlessly and he announced, “The champion from Beauxbatons is...Park Choa!”

In contrast to the Drumstrang’s joyous celebration, the Beauxbatons students started talking in hushed whispers as a tall girl with short blonde hair stood up from her seat. She gave a small smile at her peers and disappeared into the chamber.

“Why do they looked so disappointed?” Jimin questioned curiously, eyeing the rest of the Beauxbatons who was comforting another girl who obviously looked upset.

“Ahh...well I guess their princess Seolhyun did not get chosen as expected,” Hoseok replied.

“And now! Hogwarts champion is...!” Professor Dumbledore declared, “Jeong Jinwoon!” The Gryffindor table exploded with jubilation as each and every Gryffindor rose to their feet and congratulated Jinwoon. The boy smiled gleefully as he made his way into the chamber.

“Now that the champions are chosen, the Triwizard Tournament has officially begun!” Professor Dumbledore proclaimed.

After the Halloween night, the three champions had instantly become the face of their respective schools. Both the teachers and students prepared for the first challenge of the tournament earnestly as time flew by. In a blink of an eye, the day of the first challenge had arrived. 

...

The atmosphere of the school was charged with zest as the huddles of students made their way over to the field, where the first task was going to take place. It was rumoured that the three champions were going to have to battle with dragons. It sounded extremely dangerous but Jungkook found that if the rumor were true, at least it'd be entertaining enough.

He leisurely entered the nearly deserted Great Hall for breakfast, taking his time to eat since he was not exactly in a hurry, and he’d be able to snag a spot either way.

By the time Jungkook arrived at the field, the Hogwarts champion, Jinwoon was already flying in the air with his broom as the enraged dragon chased after him. Jungkook could not help but watch with interest as Jinwoon flew around effortlessly in the air and skilfully avoided the dragon’s fire. The Gryffindor’s movements were swift and sharp as he soared through the air. 

As he watched on, Jungkook started to feel envious of the champions. The louder the cheers went on, the more anxious he felt. He wished that he could bring such a huge honour to his family as well. Maybe then, his mother would stop looking at him with the same cold, icy eyes and his father would finally smile at him again. Maybe, they would finally forget about him. When would he be able to escape his shadow? Feeling suffocated, he decided to leave the field. 

It was like a completely different world outside the field; the relaxed ambience was an extreme contrast to the rowdiness inside the field. As he wandered around the quiet campus, he realised that he ended up at edge of the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Curiosity of what lied beyond overtook him, and he kept moving forward after one or two glances behind himself, making sure he wasn't being watched or followed.

The forest looked eerie as it was shadowed by large trees and the darkness lurked inside the forest, making it look extremely mysterious. Jungkook had always wondered what lied inside the dark forest. As he stared at the forest with great interest, a sudden cold breeze drifted out the forest, fanning his face gently. It was as if the forest was inviting him to travel further inside.

When he slowly opened his eyes again, Jungkook realised that he was actually inside the forest: The very forest that Professor Dumbledore reminded not to enter every single year. The fallen leaves under his feet crumpled at his every steps and gradually, the edge of the forest became a simple white spot as he rambled deep into the forest. The darkness had completely swallowed him and the only thing that he could hear was the intake of his own breath. It was extremely thrilling! He had never felt so electrified before; he felt like every cell in his body was tingling and his heart was pounding out of his heart.

That was when he broke out into a run. He continued running until his steps were obstructed by something wet and cold. Surprised, Jungkook looked down and realised that he had stepped into a lake.

Jungkook did not know that there was a lake deep inside the forest. It was a shallow lake with clear blue water and pearly white pebbles at the bottom. Drained from his sudden run, Jungkook flopped down beside the lake. He let out a loud sigh as he absorbed the serene ambience of the place. Jungkook had never felt so relaxed in years!

Jungkook fell onto his back as he watched the the azure sky: It was so clear and tranquil. He closed his eyes with a satisfied smile, knowing that he had found his own secret little sanctuary. Nobody would be able to disrupt as long as he hid himself in his haven. 

...

Later that night, Jungkook hesitantly left his newfound hideout and returned to the dorm early. He thought that everyone else was still in the hall, probably yakking away about the tournament. However, as he was about to enter the dorm, he was surprised to hear someone’s voice. Curious, he continued listening and he realised that it was Yoongi’s voice. “Who could Yoongi hyung be possibly talking to?”Jungkook pondered. He did not even converse with Jungkook most of the time and he was considered to be one of the rare people who were closed to Yoongi.

Determined to find out the truth, he tiptoed into their shared dorm and hid behind the bright green curtains. When he peeked out behind the curtain, he was greeted with the most heartwarming scene.

There was Yoongi, resting on his bed as he patted a tiny brown dog while the little brown fur ball lied, curled up on Yoongi's lap. He was even softly whispering things to the dog as he petted him adoringly. Jungkook swallowed his instinctive urge to coo at the scene he was witnessing. He did not think anyone would actually live if they were caught cooing at the mighty Min Yoongi. True to be told, he could not deny the fact that it was extremely bizarre: Min Yoongi, the most feared and impassive senior in the school was softly whispering things to his brown fluffy dog!

Just then, Yoongi looked up and stiffened immediately as he noticed Jungkook, who was smiling at him cockily with a raised eyebrow. 

Yoongi’s eyes widened in panic and started rambling as Jungkook approached the dog, fingers trailing along her collar to view the clanging tag, “He’s not mine, I just found him on the campus and it looked so pathetic and I-”

"Hyung, his tag says 'Best Friend of Min Yoongi' That's cute,” Jungkook smirked mockingly as he ignored Yoongi’s embarrassed and angry blabber and got ready for sleep.

Maybe the year was not as bad as Jungkook thought it would be.

The next day, to everyone's delight, it was announced that classes were cancelled and all the students were summoned to the classrooms. To Jungkook's annoyance, Slytherins were assigned with Hufflepuffs. He just could not tolerate those bubbly students most of the time.

Well, except for a certain orange haired boy with round chubby cheeks. At first he'd believed him to be just as annoying but he found himself wanting to mess with the kid too often. At some point, the fun of messing with him became a two way street, and he became infatuated with the boy. Jungkook thought that Jimin was quite amusing, almost adorable but Jungkook was not going to let anyone know that anytime soon nor completely admit it to himself. For now, all he knew was that...he was intrigued. Maybe even interested in befriending the other.

As the students entered the classrooms, they noticed that all the tables and chairs were pushed to the side of the classroom, while Professor Pomona Sprout stood in the middle. Professor Sprout was a round woman with wild curly hair. Her warm smile would remind you of a friendly grandmother that one would meet at the market.

Once everyone had settled down, Professor Sprout cleared her throat and chirped “Good morning children!”

Jungkook shuddered at the bubbly voice. For the love of god, he could not understand how the Hufflepuffs could remain high-spirited all the bloody time!

“Now!” Professor Sprout continued, “Since it’s inception, there is a particular tradition that occurs during every Triwizard Tournament on Christmas night.”

The professor paused as she scanned the room, hoping that the students would squeal with joy. However, she looked slightly crestfallen as the students stared back at her blankly.

“Ah well anyways! Be excited! It's time for the Yule Ball! Which means you are going to dance!” the professor announced delightfully as she did a somersault on the spot, oblivious to the loud groans of disapproval from the students.

“Now! First thing first!” the chubby professor declared, “I need a volunteer!” At once, everyone immediately looked down to the floor to avoid eye contact.

Refused to lose heart by the apathetic reaction, the professor said, “Okay! How about you young man. The one with the mint hair at the corner.”

The whole room went still with silence. There was only one person in the whole school with mint hair: Min Yoongi.

Upon hearing his name, Yoongi slumped down further into his seat as he tried to hide from the professor.

“Come on, don’t be shy!” the professor encouraged with a warm smile, unawares of the sudden awkward tension in the room. Leave it to a Hufflepuff to be oblivious to any form of negative response.

Jungkook grinned as he suddenly pushed the very reluctant Yoongi out of his seat. He knew that Yoongi was probably going to murder him later, but the opportunity to witness the nonchalant senior dancing was just too precious to pass.

“Ah yes! Now come closer and put your hands on my waist,” Professor Sprout ordered as she grabbed Yoongi’s pale wrist and forced it onto her waist.

Jungkook bursted out into a hysterical laugh as we watched the wild expression on Yoongi’s face. The poor boy had started to sweat profusely and looked terrorised at he tried to get away from the professor’s tight grip.

“This is mental! Professor, I’m not putting my hands on you!” Yoongi yelled, looking disgusted and extremely violated.

“Now now, I just want to demonstrate a simple dance, don’t be difficult.” The professor attempted to try and calm Yoongi down, who looked like he was about to pass out, an abnormal paleness to his skin. If that was even possible, considering just how pale he normally was.

In the end, Yoongi eventually gave up his futile struggle and finally complied with the professor’s instructions. Of course, not before shooting a dead, yet menacing glare at Jungkook. The professor chuckled as she swayed across the room and instructed, “Now! Get into pairs and follow my steps.”

Jungkook stood rooted on his spot as he watched the rest with disinterest as they frantically looked for partners. He thought that nobody would actually want to dance with him, until a small bony hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him over.

To his surprise, it was the girl with the chocolate brown hair that he met last year. What was her name again? Was it Jenna? Jaclyn? As Jungkook tried to remember, he didn’t even register that Joelle was starting to lead him into a dance.

“We meet again, Jungkook.” He has to remember that the girl wasn't Korean, before he told her off on honorifics. Ah- Joelle was her name. He remembered as the girl placed his hand on her thin waist and grasped his other him hers gently but firmly.

“Yeah.” She seemed to chuckle, moving a bit closer as they naturally fell into step together. Jungkook had had ballroom dancing taught to him by his mother for years. It was a basic part of a rich boy’s childhood. He only assumed Joelle had a similar background, with her being able to keep up perfectly.

“You still don't talk much. Or do I make you nervous?” She was a little forward, which Jungkook didn't hate, but he already knew exactly what she was after. Unfortunately, the one thing Jungkook wasn't, was an asshole who would shoot her down. It wasn't something he could do easily. For whatever reason, although Slytherins are perceived as evil, bad, with horrible personalities, they were still human. And Jungkook was actually nice. Way too nice.

“Um, not exactly. Nothing to talk about, really?” He smiled stiffly and Joelle hummed. Jungkook twirled her around and Joelle opted to come even closer this time to speak.

“Then perhaps we can get to know each other better sometime.” She told him, didn't ask. And Jungkook found himself just nodding to her suggestion.

The reason being because just then, his eyes wandered off to a pair of giggly Hufflepuffs who were dancing in front of him. As he focused on the couple, he realised that one of them was Jimin. He was dancing with a charcoal-black haired boy who was only a little bit taller than him. The slightly taller boy gazed at Jimin with a kindness and warmth as the tangerine smiled until his eyes charmingly turned into a crescent shape and his nose twitched endearingly.

“Endearing? I did not just think a Hufflepuff is endearing!” Jungkook blinked hard as he tried to get the thought out of his head.

...

Jimin smiled profoundly as Taemin sweetly nodded at him, eyes warm and welcoming with no malicious intent. Not that Jimin could ever imagine a malicious bone in Taemin’s body in the first place. He wouldn’t even harm a fly. 

“So, what's your name?” the elder asked in an attempt to create some kind of small talk.

“My name is Jimin, nice to meet you Taemin-ssi,” the tangerine haired boy responded sincerely, bowing his head and accidentally bumping foreheads with Taemin. Both of them made brief sounds of pain. Jimin felt so embarrassed, cheeks rising and eyes squinting as an innocent but weary smile adorned his face youthful face. “I'm sorry, I didn't think that through.”

Taemin only laughed and rubbed at little red mark on Jimin’s forehead, causing the boy to turn into a puddle. “It's quite alright.”

It was a careful dance, and Jimin laughed a few times when Taemin accidentally stepped on his feet. 

“I am so sorry,” the elder let out sheepishly, an embarrassed blush crawling up his cheeks. Needless to say, Jimin found it hilarious, and didn't mind the elder laughing at him when he also accidentally stood on his toes. 

“It's quite alright.” He giggled and Taemin would flash him a blindingly gorgeous grin.

“Very well! Everyone, the lesson is over, but keep practicing!” Professor Sprout’s cheery voice suddenly brought Jimin back to his senses. He did not realise that the time had passed by so quickly. 

The two Hufflepuffs stepped away from each other happily, and Jimin bowed before his senior as he gleefully let out a ‘thank you for dancing with me, Taemin-ssi’ to which Taemin smiled and waved a goodbye as he headed back towards his own class. 

...

The tri-wizard tournament was definitely a sight to behold, in the second task, the champions were given merely an hour to retrieve something precious which was stolen from them. 

At the very depths of the endless lake, shrouded and hidden away from prying eyes, irreplaceable and important possessions were being held captive. Trapped inside an endless coma in the abyss of the lake, between the magnificent magical creatures that lurked in the shadows and the tangible octopus like seaweed. 

As Jimin watched the tournament, he grew horrified to learn that the precious ‘possessions’ were actually students and loved ones who were special to the three champions. 

In Jimin’s opinion, it was utterly cruel and unnecessary to endanger someone else’s life, just for the excitement of a tournament and for the amusement of the daily prophet. 

Jimin had to leave the tournament halfway through, just because he couldn't cope with the thought of other people trapped down there. What if someone couldn't save their loved one in time? The image sent a shiver down his spine. 

...

Christmas at Hogwarts was always a magical experience. The icy cold snow flakes settled a top the round thatched roofs, creating blankets over blankets of a paradise like wonderland. 

The season of winter cried out, letting its ivory ice crystals fall and drop after waiting for so long, making snowmen and boot prints into memories of snow. 

There wasn't much preparation for Jimin, his mother had promised to send him his suit for the dance, and he was very excited and grateful for it. The only problem was, he had no date for the night. 

Taehyung had actually comforted him, and offered to go as friends, However, Jimin didn't want to be a bother or bring his friend’s happy mood down, so he kindly declined, which Taehyung understood perfectly. 

That night, the Hufflepuffs had gathered themselves around the fireplace, warming their hands up and smiling at each other while telling mindless jokes, Hoseok teased Jimin about not being able to bob the marshmallow out of his hot chocolate. 

“I can't get it!” Jimin complained, trying not to burn his lips on the hot beverage, and Hoseok chuckled when the pink fluffy marshmallow sunk below the surface again, causing his friend to grumble in distress. 

“Don't laugh at me, that's mean,” Jimin expressed dramatically, causing Hoseok to laugh and grab a hold of his chubby cheeks.

“Sooo cute,” the elder let out in a cackled laugh, squeezing harder and cooing as if he were addressing a small child. 

“Ew, get off of me!” 

After what must have been at least five minutes, Jimin had finally managed to get (what was left) of his melted marshmallow out of the bottom of his mug. His small fingers picked the squishy object out of the cup, he began raising it up to his lips, just about to bite it when-

Somehow, the marshmallow ended up in the depths of Hoseok’s mouth, falling helplessly into the endless pit of the elder Hufflepuff’s stomach. 

“HOSEOK!” 

…

Jungkook stood waiting at the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon, clad in a chic black wool trench coat, a nice black button down with casual slacks and his usual warm winter shoes he never bothered to change during the season. 

Most students went home for the holidays, however Jungkook found himself wanting to avoid that at all costs for his ownobvious reasons. His parents were already chatting about betrothal last summer. 

Tapping his foot at this point, Jungkook was about to call it a night before the door creaked open and heeled footsteps echoed around him.

“Sorry, I'm late. I wasn't paying attention to the time…” Joelle emerged in a forest green wool coat, a white blouse, and dark wash jeans with knee high heeled black boots. Her hair was wavy, endearingly messy but attractive at the same time. “Let's go?” She linked an arm with Jungkook’s and he nodded curtly before they began to walk.

 

“Where exactly are we going?” Jungkook asked as they snuck away from the castle, moving towards the outskirts. 

“Someplace we can be alone.” Joelle replied softly, pointing to the forbidden forest. Jungkook should be talking since he'd been in there countless times to see the lake again, but it was still against rules. Then again, they'd already broken a curfew rule.

“Hmm..” He responded after a pause and Joelle laughed before tugging him along towards the forest quickly. 

“Lumos.” Came Joelle’s voice again, and bright light coming from her wand broke through the darkness enveloping the two Slytherins. “This way~” she guided Jungkook through the freezing cold forest, somehow even colder than the fields outside.

It wasn't too long before Joelle stopped at a particularly thick tree, the base about as thick as two average sized adults. However, he couldn't say he knew why Joelle brought him here for this….date? 

Joelle seemed to notice the look on his face, and just smiled softly before turning away, taking her wand and touching specific grooves on the tree trunk, much like what is needed to do to the brick wall to get to Diagon Alley. Sure enough, the grooves moved and revealed a door shaped entrance, pitch black inside. 

“Ladies first.” Joelle motioned for Jungkook to get in, and Jungkook should've felt offended, but just chuckled, stepping inside. What he didn't expect was to have an unknown force jolt him upwards like a rocket, not a second later his shoes touching solid wood flooring. Joelle appeared too after a moment.

After the initial shock wore off, Jungkook looked around. It wasn't like they were in a tree at all. The walls appeared to be made doc glass, all see through, the entire space was that of some sort of muggle penthouse in the city, although homey items such as comfy chairs, a fireplace among other things were placed around the room. Looking outside, it was clear that they were perhaps at the top of the tree, as the scenery was breathtaking, above all the other trees in the forbidden forest, the snow tops of the hills and lights from the town could be seen. The night sky was clear of all clouds, allowing the dome ceiling to reveal the stars.

“Pretty neat, right?” Came Joelle, who had taken off her coat and sat at one of the comfy sofas with two steaming red mugs of..hot cocoa? “Not a bad way to spend Christmas.” She beckoned Jungkook over, who took a seat beside her, stripping off his own coat, just realising that it was pretty warm inside the magic treehouse.

“How'd you find this place?” Jungkook asked before taking a sip of the warm drink, cool enough not to burn his tongue, but hot enough to feel comforting. “Cinnamon?” He licked his lips after the sip and Joelle grinned.

“Grandmother’s recipe.” She nodded, and sighed after a sip of her own drink. “It was my aunt’s secret hideout along with their friends when they went here. She, unlike my parents, was a free spirit, always smiling and laughing. And a talented witch.” She spoke fondly as her fingers traced the rim of her mug. Jungkook sat back, very relaxed, but still alert.

“Was?” He'd asked and Joelle hummed.

“She died not too long ago, about a month before third year. That's why I moved to attend Hogwarts. She always spoke fondly of it. Told me all her secrets. I wanted to keep a piece of her. My parents are...not the best parents. Very pushy, too expectant. They want me betrothed by my 7th year.” She chuckled as if it were amusing to her.

“I know the feeling.” Jungkook took a big gulp of the hot chocolate he didn't really want to admit was bloody delicious, but had a feeling Joelle already knew. “Are you going to do what they want?” 

“Are you?” Joelle rose an eyebrow and Jungkook shrugged, holding back a little sneeze as a rogue piece of lint flew by his nose. He assumed Joelle already knew his struggles, as they were very similar to her own. Even though the one source of the struggle was entirely different.

“There's not much I can do. I'm only 14. They don't take into account my opinions and think I'm still a child who doesn't understand.” He spoke freely, black hair falling into his eyes mysteriously.

Joelle was intrigued. And though Jungkook opted not to talk about other curious subjects such as him, they did talk about their childhood, their problems on a surface level, and the struggles of being a Slytherin, perceived as horribly mean and evil. 

Jungkook liked that Joelle understood him. But he didn't like the sparkles in her eyes and the dilation of her pupils whenever she looked at him.

...

It was two o'clock in the morning when Jimin finally decided to go bed. It was fairly quiet now, the majority of Hufflepuff students already fast asleep in their dorms, including Hoseok, who had used up all of his energy running away from a marshmallow hungry Jimin. 

The tangerine haired opened up the door to their dorm quietly, not wanting to wake or disturb the other inhabitants of the room. He used the white moonlight shining through the window to make his way to his bed. 

He was thinking of getting changed into pyjamas, but shrugged, he was already wearing black track pants and a loose white t-shirt anyway. 

Jimin kicked off the yellow slippers from his already winter socked feet, and pulled the golden adorned covers back over, revealing familiar warm sheets. He was about to slide into the inviting warmth of the bed, until he noticed something odd. 

It was barely noticeable, so hard to see that you probably wouldn't even pay attention unless you slept there every night. But Jimin definitely noticed. 

A tiny corner of parchment was sticking meekly out of the side of his golden embroidered pillow, the teenagers eyebrows furrowed in confusion, why was there parchment under his pillow?

Small chubby hands gently slid under the pillow, feeling the soft tangent surface of the paper. He grasped it with his finger tips and slowly slid it out. 

It was nothing special, just a folded piece of parchment with his name on the front in a neat cursive font, obviously it hadn't been put there by accident. He shrugged to himself and opened up the letter. 

When he lifted the parchment open, a delicate, small blue butterfly drifted out of the letter. It sifted lightly through the air, its wings were detailed in that of small black ink swirls. 

Jimin’s eyes brightened quizzically at the spectacular creature, but before he could admire the small beauty any further, it vanished into nothing but blue fairy dust. 

He smiled at the small wonder which had been portrayed before his eyes, and proceeded to look down at the words on the letter. 

“Dear Jimin,

I was having a pretty bad day when we had that dance practice.  
You may not have noticed, but I really didn't want to be there until I started dancing with you.  
You didn't get mad when I stepped on your feet by accident, you just laughed and made me laugh too.  
Thank you for cheering me up, even if you didn't do it on purpose, it means a lot to me.  
This is a silly question, but I was wondering, if you would like to attend The Yule Ball with me?  
We don't have to go as a date, just as friends is fine too. If you don't want to I completely understand. 

~ Lee Taemin”

Jimin had to re-read the letter twice over just to make sure that he had read it right, Taemin wanted to go with him? The Hufflepuff smiled and folded the letter closed, it made him so happy that he had cheered the older boy up, and now he wanted to go to the ball together? 

Jimin was delighted that he had made a new friend, and made a mental note to say yes to Taemin in the morning at the dining hall. 

...

“Man I fuckin’ hate balls,” Yoongi mumbled out as he threw another love letter into the trash. 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow suggestively at Yoongi and smirked. “Shut up!” the mint haired teen growled out and pegged a pillow roughly at Jungkook, who easily caught it before it did any damage. 

“Aren't you going to go with any of your hundred admirers? The famous thug Min Yoongi just HAS to go with someone.” The raven haired sighed out in such an overwhelming way that Yoongi actually wanted to toss his tall friend out of the window. 

“Shut up brat,” was the response earned, before the room fell back into a comfortable silence. 

Just as Jungkook was about to call it a night, having gotten back from his “date”, he faintly heard Jackson’s voice irritatingly and obnoxiously booming up the hallway. He rolled his eyes, and didn't miss Yoongi mutter an ‘oh great’ under his breath. 

Seconds later the door burst open, obviously their roommate wouldn't have been quiet even if they were asleep.

“Oh hey guys, didn't know you were up!” were the first words that slipped through Jackson’s unfiltered lips. Confirming that he would have been just as loud even if they had been asleep. 

“Hey Jackson,” Jungkook responded, rolling over to face the other way and deciding to not make conversation. 

The raven haired Slytherin had to try not to burst out laughing when Jackson tried to talk to Yoongi and was completely rejected. Idiot. 

...

Jungkook awoke the next morning to complete and utter silence, no Holly whining to get out of the door, no Jackson being boisterous and loud, man he could get used to this. He rolled over onto his back and smiled in content- wait… why was it so quiet? 

The teenagers eyes widened and he quickly sat up, looking over at the nightstand to check the time, the clock read ‘11am’ on the dot. 

“Yoongi you bastardised grump,” Jungkook muttered, of course neither of his roommates had bothered to wake him, not that they would have tried. They both knew from experience the outcome of trying to wake the older Slytherin. 

He sighed, he was late anyway, might as well take his time. 

The Slytherin proceeded to prepare getting ready, until he noticed a neon pink coloured envelope under the door of their room. The colour irritated Jungkook to no end, it's ugly vibrant colouring completely opposite of the lush forest greens and blacks that made up the Slytherin dorm. 

Curiosity got the better of him, so he decided to just open the damned thing. It was probably another letter for Yoongi anyway. 

He walked across the cold black glass floor and picked it up, visibly cringing when he turned it over and saw it covered in hideous sticker hearts. Some were red, others pink, all adorned with cliche wings and patterns. 

The Slytherin picked open the front of the letter and carelessly ripped it open to reveal a just as pink letter inside. He smirked and chuckled, thinking of how hilarious it was that Yoongi had some pop princess after him. 

He definitely didn't expect his name to be the first thing that the letter read. And he DEFINITELY did not expect it to be someone asking him to The Yule Ball.

…

Finally, the awaited day of the Yule Ball had come around, and the whole school hallway was filled with excited girls from each of the schools, chattery and jittery about how happy they were to be here. 

A huge array of gowns and formal dresses seemed to create a sea of rainbow awesomeness down the Hogwarts corridor as the students began filing into the hall. 

The huge area in which the majestic Yule Ball would take place, was beautifully decorated in nice soothing shades of rainy sky blue, drawing out the atmosphere of the bitter winter crawling outside the castle walls.

Stalactite icicles seemed to glow in a deep white light, tinged with ice blue where they hung from the ceiling. 

Around big circular tables on which the snacks and drinks were located, the rest of the students stood, all awaiting for the entrance of the champions.

The room was truly something to admire, its beauty could be at the envy of a fantasy book with how stunning and Heavenly it looked. 

"Mm, these snacks taste really good." Jin hummed out in approval to himself as he took a gourmet looking Turkish delight from the table, and nonchalantly stuffed the ravishingly amazing food inside of his mouth.

He continued to appreciate the supple taste of many a different dessert, while occasionally humming and nodding his head in approval of the sweet tastes. 

The brown haired Gryffindor continued to look around the beautiful white table, selecting various snacks to devour, balancing all of them in one of his large hands with little difficulty. 

However, a sudden large tan hand making its way across his view both surprised and angered him, making him follow the movement of the limb closely. As he predicted, it lead straight to the rest of Namjoon’s body.

"Why are you here taking my food?!" Seokjin exclaimed in exasperation, as he proceeded to slap the Ravenclaw’s arm with his free hand. 

The silver haired male let out a deep ‘ow’ noise and gently rubbed the area that his childhood friend had just abused. 

His frown turned into a smirk when he noticed the light, rose coloured suit that adorned Seokjin’s body. 

"No need to hit me, Pink Princess." Namjoon laughed out in his baritone voice, sweet dimples making an appearance on his sun kissed cheeks. 

"What did you just call me!?" 

Jungkook sighed in pure boredom from the other side of the snow blizzard themed room, standing mellowly between the mass of students.

The Slytherin looked absolutely stunning in his slimming jet-black suit, which was adorned with thin, off white stripes. It gave him a dark bewitched look, which fell into perfect contrast with his raven black hair. 

By his side, stood a beautiful girl, who wore a long, elegant red dress that exaggerated her well built curves. Long dark hair was the perfect mirror to the dark feathered shall at her shoulders, and her silk ruby dress hugged tightly around her waist. The perfect picture of grace. 

That stunning girl should have been the centre of Jungkook’s world in that moment, she should have been the masterpiece to rip him from his thoughts. But no, his mind was swayed far away from her.

Jungkook was completely and utterly engrossed in the scene before him.

There he was, adorable smile displaying his chubby cheeks in the best way possible, small hands waving exaggeratingly around with wild hand gestures, trying to explain something to the person standing in front of him.

Jimin was clothed in a slender white suit, making his peach coloured pastel hair pop in contrast to the pale colours of the walls and ceiling around him. 

Standing before the small Hufflepuff was Taemin, his body dressed in a dark black suit, sleeves rolled up and a small reserved smile on his face as he listened to Jimin talk sincerely. 

Even when the three champions entered with their dates and started to dance; Jungkook’s stoic frown remained persistent on his face.

The other students started to occupy the dance floor, and expectantly, the pair Jungkook was so intently observing, laughed at each other, both sharing a mutual smile. The elder Hufflepuff held his hand out for Jimin to take, and something inside of Jungkook stirred when the tangerine haired teen actually took it. Taemin’s hands softly touched Jimin’s waist, causing them both to smile at each other fondly. 

The two sometimes stepped on each other’s feet, and placed their hands in the incorrect positions, resulting in constant giggling from Jimin and warm smiles and head shaking from Taemin. 

Jimin seemed so happy and cheerful that Jungkook almost cringed – or maybe he really did cringe.

Jungkook honestly couldn't tear his eyes away, and he only hummed in response, not really answering Joelle when she asked if he wanted to dance with her. The Slytherin had felt many feelings in his life, greed, happiness, sadness. Is this the feeling they call envy? 

Jungkook almost couldn’t contain himself as his eyes observed Taemin take a hold of one of Jimin’s small, delicate hands, and lace their fingers together, Taemin’s larger hand engulfing Jimin’s, causing a loud adorable laugh to fall from said boys lips. 

The Slytherin’s brain flicked, just like a switch. And before he knew it, he abruptly began walking towards Jimin, shaking off Joelle’s hands on his arm and ignoring her questions of ‘where are you going?’ 

The dark haired Slytherin walked up behind Jimin like a predator closing in on unsuspecting prey, and without thinking of consequences, effectively interrupted the two by wrapping an arm around Jimin’s neck and coming to stand next to the shorter, a stoic look still evident on his face. 

“Hey Jimin-ah,” Jungkook let out into Jimin’s ear, keep direct eye contact with Taemin as if he were the one who had just interrupted them. Taemin immediately retracted his hands from Jimin. Jimin looked simply shocked by Jungkook’s presence, but recovered quickly. 

“Hi Jungkook, what are you doing over here?” The tangerine Hufflepuff asked, voice happy, eyebrow raised in confusion and head tilted up to stare at Jungkook. Adorable. 

“Oh not much, how about you?” He asked, still glaring daggers into Taemin, which said boy obviously noticed. Jungkook’s body language was speaking volumes. The way he loomed above Jimin, how he kept a firm arm around the shorter’s neck. It was enough to make anybody back off. 

“Uh, I was dancing with Taemin?” Jimin responded, and oh no, Jungkook definitely did not like that answer.

“Well,” Jungkook let out softly, as he leant down right next to Jimin’s ear, eyes still captivating Taemin’s.

“I was wondering,” he leant down further, lips right next to Jimin’s cheek, “If you wanted to dance with me.” He finished, and before Jimin could resist, before Taemin could react, and before Jungkook could stop himself. He placed a gentle kiss right on Jimin’s soft, chubby cheek. 

“Jungko-” before Jimin could finish what he was going to say, a loud smashing sound resounded throughout the room, causing everyone in the space to turn their attention to the source of the disturbance.

There she was, Joelle in all of her beauty, smashing glass cups off of one of the magnificent tables angrily, the beautiful crystal falling to smithereens at the ground. Red dress making her anger look ever more clear. And then, her attention was right on Jungkook, eyes staring into his like daggers.

Shit, he forgot he was here with her. 

She began sauntering towards him like an angry bull, high heels clanking against the floor aggressively, and came to stand right before him, teeth biting into her bottom lip and hands clenched by her sides. She side glanced at Jimin in disgust before turning her attention back to Jungkook. 

“Joelle liste-” Jungkook when to talk, but she wasn't having any of it. Before he could even get his second word out, her small hands had moved in front of her, and as roughly as she could, she shoved Jungkook right in the chest. 

The Slytherin student was almost knocked backwards, and he probably would have been if it weren't for the fact that he still had his arm around Jimin, who somehow managed to wrap one of his smaller oned around Jungkook’s waist to prevent the taller from falling. Needless to say Jungkook was a bit surprised. Joelle hadn't struck him as the type to be so...aggressive? She seemed more elegant. He'd have to apologize later. Violent or not, he'd fucked up just a tad.

And just like that Joelle stormed off through the crowd yelling ‘move!’ and ‘out of my way’ to anyone who was in her cross fire. Professor McGonagall hurriedly left the hall after her, telling the rest of the students to get back to what they were doing. 

Mr Filch grumbled angrily when Mr Flitwick told him to clean up the mess. 

“Crazy bitch,” Yoongi mumbled out in reference to Joelle, and Jin tried not to choke on his snacks at the rude remark. 

...

Before anyone knew it, the final day of the Triwizard Tournament came, featuring the third and last stage: A huge maze, in which was located at the outskirt of Hogwarts. The event was welcomed with great euphoria by the students, who waited and watched in amazement as the three champions fought in hopes of winning the cup, fame and honour that the first place could give. 

The winner was expected to be announced shortly, and everyone was waiting expectantly for when the best one would be teleported to the center with the so wanted trophy in hand. 

A few minutes prior, Durmstrang’s Shownu appeared greatly injured and with a huge amount of fatigue, almost passing out and groaning constantly. The boy couldn’t possibly keep going because of the severity of his injuries, and the maze sent him back as it felt his condition. As quick as possible, professionals came running to give him aid, and with that, the Scandinavian wizarding school was officially out of the tournament.

Not so long after, in which was occupied by the students chattering, finally, a body was materialized at the middle, catching everyone with great surprise as a unexpected tall and blond figure appeared, the grand prize secured in between her pale hands. 

Beauxbatons were absolutely surprised when Choa lifted her hands and stared at the trophy, before a light smile was formed into her face and her dark eyes flew to the girls of her own school. The french female students were speechless, not really knowing how to react. However, the sudden flash of the Daily Prophet’s camera woke everyone up, making the place be filled with shouts and murmurs of amazement. 

The girls of the European school started to walk up to the winner, and in no time Choa was surrounded by the dumbfounded girls, who didn’t stop to compliment her at the same time. 

At the other side, Jinwoo was too teleported and, with great efficiency, was taken care of by the other teachers who were helping the champions that came back with their injuries, and that included the blonde winner, who was released after some more celebration.

...

As the Triwizard Tournament came to a close, the students quickly walked back to their houses and returned to their own schools. The holidays were right in the corner, and everyone was pretty excited to finally meet their families and have more thrilling experiences, as most of them were planning to travel.

Jungkook walked through the huge corridors along with the others, already familiar with the halls being so full of people, but at the same time not really, considering that the amount was, for sor, far greater than in other years. The Slytherin scanned his eyes briefly around the hallway, but stopped when a short tangerine head was spotted among the crowd.

Picking up his pace, the brunette only slowed down when he was right beside the smaller boy, tapping a finger over his shoulder lightly. Jimin turned around, lips parted in surprise as he looked at him through his lashes, cheeks coloured in a faint blush. 

Jungkook just gulped, struggling to force the words out of his mouth. It seemed like it was going to be way easier to face him when he replayed the moment over and over again in his head, but clearly, it wasn't the case. 

“Uhm, hi?” he blurted out, suddenly feeling really stupid and pathetic. Get a grip on yourself, Jeon. “Can I have a moment?” 

He definitely wasn't going to talk to him under the curious gazes of that other Hufflepuff friend of his. Jimin just blinked twice, still a bit confused, as he nodded briefly and told the guy on his left to go ahead. 

A heavy silence fell between them, in which the small boy looked at him with expectancy, tapping his fingers imperceptibly on his other arm. Because Jungkook had wanted to talk. Of course. Jungkook asked him to talk. So now he was going to talk. Because that’s why he had came there, to talk–

“So..?” Jimin tried, in a small voice that Jungkook noticed with relief didn't hold any anger. 

“Yeah, well, uhm–” Jungkook could do this. He could do this. “I’m sorry I kissed you out of the blue?” 

There was it. He had said it. He was done. He was going to swirl around and walk back to his house to bury himself in his sheets and never come out of them again because he was done. 

“Oh, yeah, about that,” Jimin looked down sheepishly, scratching his cheek distractedly as he chuckled nervously. “It’s not a big deal, really. It was weird, though, that’s all.” 

Jungkook wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or offended that the boy had just said his little kiss not only wasn't anything special but also weird but he didn’t dwell on it. Besides, he was the one who made the situation so awkward in the first place. 

“So we are all good?” 

Jimin finally looked at him, eyes widening in slight surprise before they turned into little crescents as his lips stretched in a warm smile.

“We’re all good.”

 

...

 

5th Year

Being back at Hogwarts and all its familiarity like the woodsy scent in the air gave Jimin a sense of giddy peace. Even though he enjoyed his break back at home with his family immensely especially reconnecting with his sister ("Write more letters you doofus!") he truly missed his home away from home. Not to mention Hoseok, who was the first person to shout his name in glee and barreled him over with long limbs when he entered the Hufflepuff quarters. 

Dinner took place shortly after and Jimin couldn't help but thrum in content. The dining hall was grand as usual and seemed to gleam even brighter with all the students chattering happily amongst one another over heaps of delicious food. Jimin waved at many people, recognizing familiar faces and swapping smiles as Hoseok tugged him to their table. As soon as they were settled down side by side, plates whirled out of thin air and they both got dragged into sharing stories about their break. Jimin laughed along with the others and gulped down his drink of juice from his goblet before smiling contently to himself. He really missed this. Deciding to take a look around the hall, his eyes journeyed over the tables full of students in robes. He spotted Taehyung with his seemingly longer lavender hair at Namjoon's table, a book open in his lap but a boxy smile on his face that was aimed at everyone at the table. Jimin wondered how Tae's break went and made a note to link up with the other later if he could.

When they arrived at their dorm, Jimin flopped down on his bed and wiggled under the soft blankets with a crescent eyed smile. He missed his bed so much, even the annoying squeak it made when he moved. The common room looked cosy, with its light and bubbly atmosphere and smelled exactly the same as before they left for the break. The room was as earthy and bright as ever, decorated with green plants, which either handed from the ceiling or curved around the wall. Jimin let out a feathery light sigh and began to change out of his clothes, all the while basking in how free he felt and of what surprises fifth year would bring him.

...

Jungkook let out a sigh of relief when he was back in his room, acute ears finally silenced without rowdy students who gushed on and on about their fun-filled Disney story break. Walking to his bed, he passed by Yoongi's and Jungkook was not surprised at all that the elder was a snoring lump tucked underneath the warm covers of his bed. The evening chatter of excitement had merely disgusted the mint haired Slytherin and he had turned in much before Jungkook. However, Jackson's bed, ‘surprise surprise’, is still vacant, because the owner, who was forever locked in social butterfly mode, was probably still in the Great Hall, babbling on about his holiday. Which was to Jungkook’s relief, because maybe he could fall asleep before ‘the storm hits the hay’.

With a quiet sigh the Slytherin quickly disrobed his clothes which he bundled up and dropped unceremoniously. With a tired sigh, he climbed into his bed and forced the sleep to come. 

He probably got seven hours tops before he was rudely shaken awake by none other than Yoongi, the older Slytherin who was currently in firm straddle mode over Jungkook with a furious panic firing behind his dark eyes. If Jungkook wasn't awake before, he was most certainly awake now because Min Yoongi with wild eyes plus Min Yoongi gripping the collar of Jungkook's shirt equaled Jungkook's life flashing before his eyes. 

"Holly. Is. Gone." Yoongi whispered harshly in Jungkook's face, his hot breath mingled with spearmint. 

“Aw, fuck.” Jungkook voiced this aloud although it comes out in a husky growl that's barely audible mostly due to Jackson's heavy loud snores. Yoongi crawled off him with a huff of aggravation.

"Jeon Jungkook, if someone else finds him before us, I'm fucked. Like severely." Yoongi stressed despite his voice remaining even on its natural low tone. But having known the elder for this long now, Jungkook could catch the panic underlining his words. 

"Yeah, I know. Okay, I have morning classes, but between them I'll look for him." Jungkook grunted as he pushed off his comfortable bed and started to get dressed. He noted that Yoongi was already dressed which was a first because the elder was a lazy lug through and through, especially in the morning. But this was Holly, Yoongi's precious dog. The only living breathing mammal he tolerates 24/7. Jungkook had no choice but to help his stressed hyung. "Do you have any idea where he might've gone?"

"He could be anywhere. And I'm free until this afternoon. If I find him before then I'll let you know. If not, tonight I have a meeting with Madam Hooch but I shouldn't take long. Hopefully by then you'd of found him already."

"Hopefully," Jungkook muttered and they both left with a swish of dark robes billowing behind them.

…

They met up six times in between breaks and each time was a negative no-go. Before too long Yoongi got swept away and it was up to Jungkook to continue the search. Yoongi had marked off all the places he had checked which included the outside grounds, the lake, and the area surrounding the forbidden forest. Jungkook sighed irritably. Holly was a fairly small dog with short legs; he couldn't have gone far yet he could be some place they've overlooked. When dinner rolled by, Yoongi wasn’t at the Slytherin table and Jungkook was quick to finish his meal before he got up and made his way out of the hall with long, elegant strides.

With his mind so wrapped around Holly, he had failed to notice that a certain tangerine Hufflepuff never showed up to dinner either.

Honestly, Jungkook hadn't thought about Jimin at all today so when he crossed into the large opening of the courtyard, a blanket of dark starry sky his only source of light, his ears immediately picked up distant soft chattering that was coming from behind one of the pillars. Back pedaling and making a diagonal turn towards the thick pillars, Jungkook quietly peered around the slit of the wall where he spotted a small dark figure crouched low to the ground. Jungkook quietly pulled out his wand and mumbled. The figure toppled over with a squeak when sudden bright light expanded around them. Jungkook could hear Holly's familiar yip before seeing her sprawled out on-

"Jimin?" Jungkook met the doe eyes of said Hufflepuff who looked flustered and surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I-I uhm-" Jimin stuttered around his words and stared down at Holly who was still residing in his lap. "I found him..." he whispered, voice trailing off like a child on the verge of a scolding. Jungkook observed Jimin as he looked at Holly while scratching his tiny chubby fingers behind his ears, softness covering his entire ample face. His hair was fluffier than usual and looked soft under Jungkook's light. Jimin even sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, a nervous yet alluring habit. Holly barked when he recognised Jungkook and the Slytherin quickly came back to his senses. Holly. He found him! 

"Okay then, now give it to me.” he said, extending an arm towards him. All he had to do now is sneak her into the Slytherin dorm without bumping into anyone and notify Yoongi-

"No!" Jimin's squeaky toy voice broke into Jungkook's forming plan.

"What?" he questioned and realized the Hufflepuff was now on his feet hugging Holly close to his chest while glaring daggers at Jungkook.

"I said I found him so he's mine! Who knows what you'll do with a cutie like him! You guys are evil!" Jimin chided and Jungkook, no matter how cute and innocent a ferocious Jimin is, was quite tired of the bullshit he had been put through today. So when the Hufflepuff tried to walk away, Jungkook snagged him by the edge of his sleeve and tugged him backwards. 

"Hey!" Jimin squawked and stumbled back into Jungkook who twirled the Hufflepuff around with a scowl on his handsome face. Jimin quieted down at the dark look.

"Look, this isn't just some lost dog, this is Yoongi's dog and if someone catches him, he'll be devastated and probably blame me, which will likely end up in him trying to murder me with a rusted spoon or forbidden curses. But I happen to like my life so look here you, carrot head, you're gonna help me return him home in one piece. Got me?" throughout his speech Jungkook had grabbed hold of Jimin's slight shoulders and yanked the freaked out Hufflepuff closer until poor Holly was squished between their chests with his ears back.

"O-okay. But why does Yoongi have a dog on the grounds? Doesn't he know it's against the rules?" Jimin quipped and got released by Jungkook who rubbed his eye in irritation.

"I try not to question him. Come on, let's go before someone catches us."

Jimin sighed and mumbled a 'fine' before opening his cloak he had on. "Come here little one," he cooed gently and coaxed Holly inside the crest where he curled up obediently. "You have to stay quiet now alright?" Jimin shined his crescent eyed smile down at the dog who yipped happily, making the Hufflepuff giggle in sweet delight. 

Jungkook hated how easily he was entranced by the other and decided to be a dick about it. 

"You should've given him to me. You'll do something stupid like trip and blow our cover."

"You keep your evil paws off this angel! And no I won't, you jerk." Jimin huffed with furrowed brows. 

Jungkook walked off before he did something stupid like. "Whatever. Come on short stump."

"Hey!"

...

On the journey of 'Returning Glorious Min Holly Back to Slytherin Dorms' neither Jungkook nor Jimin spoke. Jungkook wanted to but nothing smart came to mind. Jimin was chewing on his lip thoughtfully, a few steps behind the Slytherin. 

"Uhm, did you have a nice break, Jungkook?" The Hufflepuff asked in his quiet shy voice. Surprised, Jungkook glanced over his shoulder at the other, who couldn’t quite meet his eyes.

"It was fine." Jungkook turned back around and tried to fight down a smile. He then remembered his manners and cleared his throat. "Thank you. How was yours?"

And like that, they slid into harmless conversation, and the tense air around them loosened up a bit. However it all came crashing back tenfold when they neared the Slytherin house and Yoongi and the Quidditch coach, Madam Hooch came around the corner in mid conversation. Both Jungkook and Jimin stopped on the spot, Jungkook keeping his face carefully blank when the other two noted their presence, and Jimin who seemed to build up a sweat with a nervous expression on his face. And of course by this time, Holly decided he'd been good enough and began to get restless underneath the Hufflepuff's cloak. 

Yoongi and Madam Hooch walked their way, the former wearing the same careful blank look Jungkook wore as he met Jungkook's dark eyes. Yoongi tuned out whatever Madam Hooch was saying and discreetly cocked a brow in question at Jungkook. Did you find him?

In answer, Jungkook side glanced Jimin, who looked like he was dying under Madam Hooch's intense stare. Yoongi rolled his eyes before raking them over the pint-sized Hufflepuff and immediately spotted the dim outline shape of his dog. The fuck did this Hufflepuff have his dog for?

"It's quite late out don't you think? For a Hufflepuff you're pretty far from home, Park Jimin."

"Uh y-yes Madam, I was just picking up some- uh- notes from Jungkook here. For potions. I'll be well on my way," Jimin squeaked out, for Holly was shuffling about beneath his cloak. The action caught both Yoongi and Jungkook's attention first, and before Madam Hooch could notice, Jungkook smoothly side stepped in front of Jimin who looked as if he might pass out while clutching the front of his stomach.

"So if you don't mind, we'll be on our way." Jungkook smiled easily while reaching back to grab ahold of Jimin's elbow and steered him around until he's tucked at his side and away from Madam Hooch's eyes. 

"Perhaps the both of you should accompany him to his dorm, it's not safe to roam these corridors alone." Madam Hooch said to both Jungkook and Yoongi, who nodded in quick agreement just so they could get away. "Any who, Jungkook, I'd have liked to have a word with you about our upcoming practice, but since it's late Yoongi here can forward everything we've talked about to you. With that being said, have a good night gentlemen."

Mumbled chorused responses were given in return before the three young wizards quickly made their way to the safety of the Slytherin dorm. Uh, well when Jimin entered, he didn't know whether to feel safe or not within the dark, cold atmosphere. The Slytherin common room was the straight opposite from his warm bubbly ambience of the Hufflepuff’s. The walls were stony and dark, carved with intricate designs. The ceiling light was nothing but a dim glow that kept the entire room shadowed. A few black leather couches littered the center of the room while off to the side, there was a dark mahogany table with chairs scattered around it. The ground was bare; nothing but cold stone, and the fireplace, unlike Hufflepuff's that always consumed in a burning fire, was dead and full of burned coal. Jimin shivered but nonetheless followed after the two Slytherin boys who weren’t bothered with the dull scenery. 

When Yoongi ushered them inside the dorm room, Jackson was in the midst fluffing his pillow about and clad in his sleep wear. He looked up, face open and bright when his dorm mates came in, but soon confusion gets mixed in when he spots Jimin, who stood out like an awkward penguin. 

"What's going on?" The confused Slytherin asked, and Jungkook was the one who gruffly explained the short version while Yoongi cornered on Jimin.

"I don't know how you got my dog but thanks for bringing him back. I guess." Yoongi reached out, and Jimin clumsily unraveled his cloak, gently lifting Holly towards Yoongi's hands. "It looked like you had a snitch in there instead of a dog." The mint haired captain commented, and Jimin flushed deeply while air in the background was filled with Jungkook’s cackles. "You naughty dog. Taking after your papa and shit. Come on, it's time for bed," Yoongi spoke fondly to Holly and completely ignored the rest of the residents in the room.

Jackson nodded in understanding. 

"I was wondering where he was. He was too quiet when I came in earlier."

"Um, I think I'll go now-" Jimin started but Yoongi glared at him over his shoulder.

"Yah, just stay here. It's too late and like hell I'm walking a mile to take you back to your little basement. Bunk with Jungkook, he'll be alright.” Yoongi’s lazy voice stopped Jimin on his track.

At this, Jungkook spluttered indignantly 'cause how dare he? "As if! Let him sleep with you. After all, he deserves some type of payment for bringing your dog back." 

"This bed is strictly for me and Holly you ungrateful brat." Yoongi shot back while he climbed into his bed, Holly snuggling under the cover until she's curled around his legs. Jimin felt like a burden at that moment, but he was also a bit miffed that those two were pitching him back and forth like he's not even there.

"Yah, the little cutie can bunk with me." Jackson piped in, and Jimin found himself staring up at the bright Slytherin, who’d moved closer to him with a sweet grin on his face. Jimin stammered with a bright red face as Jackson tugged him over, but then he was being yanked back by a stronger grip and ended up being shoved down onto a bed. 

"Like hell," Jungkook's gruff voice growled and Jimin blinked as the latter slid into the same bed as him. That was when Jimin realised that he had been shoved down on Jungkook's bed, the one he was told he couldn't bunk on.

"But you said-" Jimin started, and tried to get up, but Jungkook never let him go and instead tugged him closer.

"I changed my mind." In the background Jackson snorted in amusement.

"Why?" Jimin quizzed, eye brows knitted together as he stared at the other who refused to look back. Jungkook slipped off the bed once Jimin stayed in place and busied himself by stripping his robes off until he was clad in his undershirt and boxers, usual sleep attire. Jimin covered his eyes with his small hands as a red shade flushed over his nose and cheeks.

"Because if you sleep with Jackson you'll become even more stupid than you already are now," was Jungkook’s cold response.

Forgetting about his precious embarrassment, Jimin jutted his lips out into a pout and didn't think twice in whacking Jungkook on his bare arm. "Rude ass," he muttered, before jerking on his side so his back was to Jungkook. "I'm only staying here because I don't want to move anymore," he grumbled childishly. 

"Whatever."

Neither of them spoke after that, and it wasn't not long before the lights got turned out by Jackson. Jimin couldn’t possibly sleep, not when he wasn't in his own bed, not in his own dorm, not when he was so close to Jungkook. Eventually snores erupted all around Jimin, who pouted in the dark with a thudding heart, feeling the coldness of the Slytherin dorms despite the fact that he still had a decent amount of clothes on. How he missed his warm soft bed compared to this. Jesus Christ, did Slytherins know what warmth was?

Jimin had his eyes squeezed shut, trying to force sleep to come when he felt the bed shift before a surprisingly warm body pressed hesitantly against his own. Jerking in surprise, Jimin prepared to turn around when an arm came up and draped lightly over his middle, successfully halting future movement. "Shh." Jungkook mumbled tiredly. "You Hufflepuffs are such wimps when it comes down to anything cold." 

What? Jimin felt wound up, like some stuck toy with the Slytherin breathing down his neck. He couldn't believe Jungkook was serving as the big spoon right now; Jimin doesn't know what to do. "Go to sleep." The tiredness in the Slytherin's voice cleared up with those words enough so Jimin could hear the blatant order, and the 'don't think about it just fucking relax already' in Jungkook's tone. So to his best extent, he did. He closed his eyes and allowed his body melt in the warm chest of Jungkook.

And when morning came, they untangled themselves from each other wordlessly before Jungkook helped Jimin sneak out. Jungkook went as far as walking him to the Hufflepuff quarters and made sure he entered safely. And maybe the Jeon returned the small, shy smile the little Hufflepuff threw over his shoulder before scurrying inside. 

But he'd never admit that.

...

The sky was a soft, murky teal mixed with faded white from the clouds that softly drifted with no destination. The air waved in a slight and harmonic current, and Jimin took in a deep breath from his seat on the stands, inhaling the scent of fresh pine.

The tangerine haired teen has managed to get lost in his own world at the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff match that was currently unfolding before him. And although he was solely here to cheer for his friend Hoseok or "Captain Hoseok!", he dragged his sketch book out of his bag nonetheless, along with a bright set of pencils, the pencil tin that holds the horizon art tools rattling. The teen picked out a led pencil, before he scanned the beautiful array of scenery before him. 

The players flitted and zipped in the open sky on their brooms like fast enchanted pixies, and Jimin was intrigued to mark them down on his paper, itched to catch the flying greens and yellows from both teams with the tip of his pencil. So he started, cute plump tongue poking out of the bottom corner of his soft mouth, warm toffee colored eyes focused on the open page he created his art on. Complete serenity in his own focused world. 

Jimin tuned out the commentary and the crowds cheers, dialed out the air bending noises of the varnished brooms swishing in the air. He looked up every so often to capture the players in their heavenly grace, speed completely impeccable, there was something so passionate about the eyes of the players. A true will to win, to see the match through till the very end. He lowered his eyes back to the page to see where he'd draw them, led pencil creating barred outlines of what would eventually be a coloured masterpiece. 

In the span of fifteen minutes his page was decorated with parts of the quidditch field, the open sky and clouds in all of their godlike perfectness. About six or seven bodies floating in sky. He decided to add some more colour, yellow? Maybe green? He was bent over digging in his bag when it happened, when suddenly people were screaming. He heard his name a few times, vaguely caught Hoseok's shriek above everyone else’s.

"JIMIN LOOKOUT!" and "OI PUFFY!" and he most definitely heard the distinct roaring sound coming his way. Jerking upright, the Hufflepuff's eyes widened in horror, pupils expanding to the size of planets, when he saw one of the rogue bludgers flying his way. He knew what was going to happen, and knew that he couldn’t avoid it; there was no time to dodge. 

Jimin could only close his eyes and shield his slender forearms in front of his face, sketchbook dropping off his lap, completely unimportant now. 

The rogue bludger continued its storming path towards the terrified teen, while its victim went crashing backwards in the stand toppling over feet and other scurrying bodies. 

A large hole creaked the stands behind where Jimin had previously been seated, the bludger managing to crack right through to the other side before venturing back onto the field, although the eyes weren't on the game anymore.

He stared in a daze up at the sky that quickly vanished with the amount of concerned bodies hovering above him. His head was spinning and he couldn't read or hear the moving mouths speaking down at him. He blinked slowly, owlishly, sluggishly. Eyes half closed and glazed over, it hurt. It hurt so much. 

And then the crowd scuttled away "Get the fuck out of my way!" for the furious figure forcing its way through. Jimin's lashes fluttered when Jungkook's blurry face came into view, the taller teenager stared down at Jimin, dark eyes concerned, Jimin registered a hand touching his cheek. 

Jungkook’s mouth was moving, eyes dark with concern. But no. No. Jimin couldn't hear him, couldn’t even comprehend what he could possibly be saying, because his head hurt and his eyes were watering over, he really didn't want to cry. 

The smaller boy registered strong arms manhandling him until he was lifted up in bridal style fashion against the Slytherin's chest. Despite the pain and hazy feeling surging through his body, the Hufflepuff put up a weak struggle, small hands gripping softly on Jungkook's broad shoulder.

"P-put me down, 'm fine." Jimin mumbled out lowly, but even that caused his head to thrum with dull pain, and the small Hufflepuff clutched his head with gritted teeth. Damn bludger struck him there, and despite the feeble shields his arms provided, the violent object still struck him with the blunt force of a speeding truck. 

Jungkook scoffed down at Jimin, eyes dark and wild, lips pursed in a tight line. "Shut up you dumb puff ball. You should've been paying fucking attention.” The taller retorts, but he couldn’t lie to himself. He knew that the smaller could be seriously injured. Why were these people still in the damn way?! “Move the fuck out of my way!” The Slytherin growled out angrily at the crowd of students which had formed around the two of them during their short interaction.

Like magic, the other students jumped apart, and just in time, because if they hadn't Jungkook surely would have used force to make them. The Slytherin was quick, brisk in his movements, cloak flapping behind him angrily as he stormed his way through the huge mass of witches and wizards, straight to the hospital wing with the small shaking bundle curled up in his arms.

"W-what is this? Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin's Seeker is leaving the field! Which means..."

Jungkook stared straight ahead despite knowing every pair of eyes were locked on his back, just like Jimin's dazed orbs were staring up at him, out of focus, the other obviously in severe pain. Jungkook couldn’t bring himself to care about the outcome of the match right now. He kept on walking away, intent on getting the silly Hufflepuff to Madam Pomfrey and let the rest of the commentators words flow in one ear and out the other.

"Automatic victory is given to Hufflepuff!"

Whatever.

…

Jungkook honestly couldn't care less about losing the game. He knows that his house will be mad, he knows that Yoongi will scold him, call him a useless idiot. But what was he meant to do? He honestly doesn't know what came over him.

One minute they had been winning the game, so close to victory, about to get the snitch. Until he had heard screaming, and had heard the captain of the Hufflepuff shouting out one, distinct name. Jimin. 

His matte dark eyes had immediately searched for the cause of commotion, and what he saw honestly set the adrenaline pumping through his veins. The bludger was heading straight for the small boy with tangerine locks, his body definitely not built to take the force of a single bludger. A loud smashing noise resounded throughout the entire arena when the large iron ball had smashed through the back of the stands. And Jimin, Jimin went down. 

“Jungkook-ah,” Yoongi came up next to Jungkook on his broom stick, the raven haired turned his attention to his mint haired friend. Yoongi didn't fail to notice the tight grip Jungkook had on the arm of his broom, the way his teeth gritted together. 

“We will lose if you leave the stadium,” the monotone voice echoed in his ear, and Jungkook knew that, he knew but dam- “but I think you already know that, so go.” Jungkook didn't need to be told twice.

“JUNGKOOK WAIT!” Someone on the Slytherin quidditch team had shouted at him, but he ignored the irritating voice completely. Jimin was hurt and he needed to get the people crowding around him away. Now. 

…

“Please put me down,” Jimin mumbled out softly into Jungkook’s shoulder, clinging hopelessly onto the rich emerald fabric of the proud Slytherin quidditch uniform. The dank and dark hallways echoed with each and every step the taller took, the usually gifted and chattered filled walls were empty, lonely. Jungkook didn't mind the silence at all.

He stared down at the smaller body cradled in his arms, which honestly looked awful. Jimins peach hair was swayed in every which way, a dark bruise beginning to form on the left side of his forehead in purple and black hues, coffee sun eyes filled with unshed tears, eyelids slipping over his orbs to create fallen crescents. 

Jungkook subconsciously pulled Jimin closer to him, ignoring his small pleas of ‘I can walk’ and ‘put me down’ the black haired boy was certain that the other would fall the moment he was placed on his feet. Like hell would he allow that to happen. 

“Shut up, you could have been seriously hurt,” Jungkook grumbled bitterly under his breath, a little less forceful than usual, after all, Jimin was in a fragile state. 

“You didn't have to come,” Jimin replied weakly, gripping tighter onto Jungkook, the Slytherin can feel the anxiety radiating off of the Hufflepuff like an abused puppy, and he knows now. Jimin doesn't want Jungkook to get into trouble with his team. He tsks. 

“I don't care what they think right now, quit the bullshit. We both know you couldn't stand up right now even if you tried, so quit yapping, idiot.” The emphasis on ‘idiot’ was a clear indicator as it slipped off Jungkook's snake tongue. Jimin shut up. 

The hospital wing was a large room, the walls of the same enchanted stone that built the foundations of the very castle they currently resided in. It was empty when they entered, not a soul in sight, and all of the beds that aligned the walls were empty and lifeless. 

Jungkook was thankful at the lack of presence, he walked across the room briskly, like the Slytherin he truly is, and gently goes to place Jimin down on the empty bed at the back of the room, but for a second, just a second, he doesn't want to. Dismissing those thoughts, he places the injured boy down on the bed, gently, softly, not wanting to damage him any further.

Jimin let go of Jungkook’s shoulders when he felt the warmth of a blanket bellow his back, his head hurt, he felt sick. He was about to roll over and try to sleep, when a large hands rested on his forehead softly, the sensation comforting. “Jimin, you will be fine.” Jungkook finishes, removing his hand as quickly as he had placed it there, turning around to leave.

“Thank you, Jungkook.” 

...

The atmosphere in the room was of intoxicating happiness. With Hoseok becoming the quidditch team captain, even if the held huge responsibilities and headaches, it also carried great influence and opportunities. With how proud he was feeling, it was obvious at least a small party had to be hold.

The Hufflepuffs were having fun with their little conversation. As some ate, others talked and, somehow, the topic changed to something Hoseok couldn’t really put his head on. He was feeling a little tired recently, but he just put his usual smile on his face while he attempted to listen to what his teammates were saying. 

“There’s been a lot of muggles here recently, huh.” He noticed how someone pointed this out at a certain moment, but lost it completely, feeling a little shaky. He just had the bad luck to finally grasp the situation when Jimin, who was at the other side of the table he was sitting on, said a little and careless thing. 

“I think,” He smiled innocently. “Muggles are dumb because they think they know everything but they are as blind as bats.” He joked, not really thinking too much about his phrase.

Suddenly, Hoseok felt dizzy. A strange and familiar flame of anger build up inside him, controlling his brain and making him close his hands into tight fists to discount the flow of sudden emotions engulfing him. As he ran his eyes briefly through the place, he almost wanted to laugh at that nostalgic feeling of wanting to explode. It's been some time since he last felt that way, and in those milliseconds as he felt like a bomb waiting to burst, he noticed that, with all the responsibilities falling down his tired shoulders, he probably forgot to take his medication twice or even thrice. 

He knew what was coming, but there was no way he could control himself and stop at that moment. 

With a sudden jump, scaring the people nearby because of the loud sound, Hoseok couldn't think of anything when he threw his hands around Jimin's collar, almost strangling the boy because of the force of his strong grip. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Hoseok shouted in anger, and the smaller boy just looked at him in surprise and fear, never expecting his kind hyung to overreact over his careless comment like that. "You think you can be all high and mighty just because you are a fucking pure blood!?" 

Jimin gulped, completely caught off guard by the hateful words coming out of the older's mouth. With his trembling hands, he put them around Hoseok's and felt the brunettes limbs shaking in fury. The shorter boy opened his mouth, wanting to apologize, but was interrupted by sudden arms that surrounded his hyung's torso. 

Taehyung, who was walking around at that moment, noticed the fuss going on and, as he approached and listened to the topic of the conversation, couldn’t stop himself from engulfing his favorite hyung into a warm embrace, in hope of calming the older down. As he laid his head against Hoseok’s back, Taehyung felt how the trembling in his body and his heart beats decreased.

All they could hear was the loud sound of the Jung’s breathing and the taller’s footsteps as he dragged the boy along with him to a more secluded place. 

“I’m sorry you…” The older hufflepuff breathed deeply. “I’m sorry you had to see this.” He noticed how the skinny male opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, but lifted one of his hand to stop him, appreciating how he promptly clamped his lips were. “I… have this thing… Intermittent explosive disorder.” He sighed as he saw the confusion on the boys eyes and the furrow of his eyebrows. “Basically I– I just get an outburst over stupid little things… Actually this didn’t happen in a while, I’m a little... embarrassed…”

“It’s okay, hyung.” Taehyung, said, while constantly tapping the older boy’s shoulder. “I’m fine.”

Finally, the with colored haired boy made them both stop into a hidden corner of one of the many halls in Hogwarts. He stood by his hyung’s side while Hoseok controlled his breathing, waiting patiently for when he could take complete control over himself again and discuss the matter properly with him.

“It’s not just about you…” He finally voiced, looking up right into his chocolate eyes. Taehyung seemed surprised by such a sentence, and stared back at him with curiosity. “I’m a half-blood.”

“Ah…” The younger boy nodded, feeling a little happy on the inside for learning something new about Hoseok. “Well,” He placed his hands onto Hoseok’s palms, making circular motions with his thumbs. That relaxed the other greatly, and he leaned a little more into the wall as the Ravenclaw continued to speak. “At least we have something in common!” He grinned cheekily.

The Jung’s mouth opened into a big smile and he looked at the floor while trying to suppress a laugh from coming out. “Ah, what are you even saying…” 

Meantime, Jimin was bawling his eyes out as Jin embraced him tightly.

“Hobi hyung looked so mad! I didn’t mean to offend him…” Jimin sobbed as he hid his tear-stained face into Jin’s robe, which was soaked with his tears.

“There, there Jimin-ah, it was just a small mistake...he’ll forgive you after you’ve apologise to him,” Jin tried to comfort Jimin.

“Yeah...but still I feel so bad…” Jimin whined. After crying in Jin’s arms to his heart’s content, he finally released Jin and murmured, “I think I’ll go back to the dorm now…”

“Ok, have some rest Jimin-ah,” Jin soothed as he patted Jimin’s soft orange hair.

Jimin nodded weakly and headed to the Hufflepuff dorm. He was at the corridor when all of a sudden, someone hugged him from behind, yanking him into a dark corner.

Jimin was ready to scream his lungs out when a hushed voice said, “Don’t panic...it’s just me, Jungkook.”

Relieved that it was not a random stranger, Jimin turned around in Jungkook’s arms to face him.

When he looked up gingerly at the Slytherin, the boy stared down at him. Without saying a word, Jungkook’s hand moved up to cup Jimin’s pink cheeks. Jimin felt like he could just faint from the intimacy. What was the Slytherin thinking? Why was he so close?

Suddenly, Jungkook broke the silence by blurting out, “You look weird when your eyes are swollen.” ‘Darn it, Jungkook. That was not what you had in your mind,’ Jungkook chided himself in his mind.

Embarrassed, Jimin shifted away from Jungkook’s grip and murmured, “Go away Jungkook… I’m not in the mood.”

Jungkook’s intense eyes softened at Jimin’s words. After a few seconds, Jungkook said, “Jimin, wait here. I’ll be back!” With that, the dark haired boy dashed off. Jimin was left frozen in the middle of the corridor, wondering what on earth did Jungkook want with him.

A few minutes passed by before Jungkook bolted back to Jimin. However, he was not alone. Jungkook was holding a ball of fur in his hand. With wide eyes, Jimin instantly recognised who it was and rushed towards Jungkook.

“Holly!” Jimin exclaimed excitedly.

Slightly panting, Jungkook handed Holly to Jimin who was smiling fondly at the puppy. Jungkook suppressed the sudden jealousy that rose up as Jimin kissed the puppy lovingly. 

Jungkook was just delighted to see Jimin smile again as the two fuddled with the puppy when suddenly, an icy voice disturbed them, “What the actual fuck are you two doing?”

It was Yoongi, who looked extremely displeased at what he was witnessing.

“Hyung I-” Jungkook tried to reasoned.

“Whatever, give me back my Holly,” Yoongi muttered as he snatched Holly away from Jimin’s arms and strolled away.

As Yoongi walked away, Jimin turned to Jungkook and said, “Jungkook-ah, thank you for risking your life to bring Holly, I feel better now.” Jimin’s words made Jungkook’s heart fill with pride. With that, Jungkook walked Jimin to his dorm before they parted ways.

That night, Jimin and Hoseok quickly made up as the younger apologised and the older simply brought Jimin into a tight embrace.

...

After the bludger incident, it was clear to everyone that Jungkook and his house weren't on good terms. Jimin blamed himself entirely and apologised to the Seeker multiple times a day despite Jungkook telling him it was not his fault. On the bright side to this, Jungkook and Yoongi (as if he'd be a follower and neglect Jungkook) spent more time with Jimin and his gangly crew. Besides Hoseok, there's Taehyung, Seokjin 'Jin', and Namjoon who were all a part of the circle Jimin nestled in, and Jungkook was surprised how easily they accepted him and Yoongi. But of course, there was always that one skeptical seed in the bunch who questioned everything about the newcomer, and in that case the 'skeptical seed' was Namjoon, and despite there being two newcomers, Jungkook was the one he was wary of. 

The Slytherin Seeker wasn't blind to this, and time to time found himself under Namjoon's inquiring telescope eyes that held a barely concealed veil of distrust. But Jungkook saw perfectly clearly and the random (but well thought out) questions the Ravenclaw threw at him only confirmed it all. Questions about his family, about himself and what he 'plans' on fulfilling after Hogwarts. Jungkook's brother was never brought up, not yet, but the young Slytherin had a gut feeling that it would be sooner or later. 

It happened much sooner. Jungkook thought it was because his house was still pissy at him for throwing the match because suddenly there were rumours drifting inside of Hogwart's walls circling around Jungkook's older brother, a Gryffindor, who had used the deadly Avada Kadavra curse and was sentenced to death. Most of everyone knew of this but the rumours accused Jungkook of following his brother's footsteps. Whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean. Neither Jungkook nor Yoongi were amused but when Namjoon brought it up during a studying session, it all banked downhill. 

"You've probably been hearing speculations about you and your brother Jungkook," Namjoon spoke up, clearing his throat, and Jungkook immediately put down his quill as his eyes pierced through the Ravenclaw in front of him. "But I like to get my facts straight from the source before jumping the broom. The stories I've been hearing about him... is he really as evil as they say? Murdering his best friend with that cold forbidden curse and being a Gryffindor, no less." 

"Joon!" Jin hissed, appalled at this sudden stone side belonging to his best friend. Not to mention being a Gryffindor himself, Jin wasn't too fond of the tone Namjoon slurred out his house's name. 

But Jungkook waved him off lazily, dark eyes flashing dangerously. "No no, let me hear this. One more scenario won't make a difference to me." The Seeker almost purred and Jimin, who sat beside him shivered involuntarily. Jungkook either didn't notice or ignored him, full attention locked onto Namjoon who bit the challenge with a mild shrug.

"Fine. He's your brother. He may have been a Gryffindor but his actions were nothing but that of a Slytherin." The Ravenclaw was honest and his tone was blunt. Jin smacked Namjoon's shoulder with his parchment paper he rolled up in record time.

Jungkook inwardly sighed in irritation. "And because of this, I must follow in his place, yeah?" He muttered out, eyebrows arched. 

Yoongi snorted from on his other side. "The rumours are so spot on nowadays. It's like they stalk your every movement." The thing about Yoongi is it was hard to pick out the sarcasm in his voice when he naturally droned and spoke with sarcasm from the get go.  
Maybe that's why Jimin spoke up, confused and innocent asking, "So it's true then?" 

Of course it's not fucking true but the fact that the sweet Hufflepuff consciously thought that was jerked Jungkook back. “Are you fucking with me right now? You don't trust me?"

Now Jimin is the one to jerk back as if he'd been burned, eyes widening in alarm. "I didn't say that-"

Jungkook was already out of his chair, the legs scraping loudly against the ground. "But you did though." The Slytherin snapped and quickly gathered his belongings. "Bloody hell, Jimin."

"Jungkook-" Jin spoke up, tone gentle and pleading. Jungkook cut him off by slamming his chair back under the table before storming out of the study hall.

Jimin blubbered in place for a few seconds before he scrambled to his feet and ran after his-the Slytherin.

"Jungkook wait!" He called out loudly when he'd made it out into the hall. There were a few stragglers in view who stopped and glanced at the small Hufflepuff who ran after Jungkook. "Please wait, I didn't mean to! Quit walking so fast damn it!" Jimin cursed, eyes on Jungkook's broad back as the Slytherin's long legs continued to carry him further away from Jimin. The sad thing was that Jungkook wasn't walking fast, he was just walking angrily. Which meant taking aggressive steps with his unfair mile long legs. 

"Jeon Jungkook!" The Hufflepuff huffed out desperately and in a whirl of anger, the Seeker turned to glare at him. 

At this point they'd stopped in a deserted hall near one of the restrooms.

"How could you not trust me? Is that how you really think of me?!" Jungkook demanded, and crossed his arms over his chest. Jimin stumbled to a stop before the taller male and panted softly. "One tiny rumour and suddenly I'm not trustworthy?"

"Stop it Jungkookie, I didn't mean it at all. Just, can you help me understand? Please. I'm unhappy with the sudden rumours and I've no idea how they even came to be." Jimin fiddled with his fingers nervously and studied Jungkook's flashing dark eyes. "I hope you know I don't really believe any of them. But you can be so closed up at times with me that I just don't know! It's none of my business but as someone who considers themselves as your friend, you should help me out here." Jimin shuffled forward and wrapped his restless fingers around Jungkook's wrist again, and tipped his face up. "Please." 

The Slytherin stared down at him blankly before he pulled his arm free quite easily, averting his gaze from Jimin to the floor beneath their feet. "I'm not like him. I'm not like him at all. And I can't keep trying to get everyone against me to think otherwise. Ever since he did that... he disgraced my family, he disgraced my parents. And ever since then I've been under fire because people think I'll take the same path as he did. My own parents are the ones who think of this the worse so that's why..." Jungkook rubbed his hands over his face and Jimin saw the way his broad shoulders slumped in defeat. "That's why I have to constantly prove myself. Actions speak louder than words, right? I work hard for my grades and I work hard to keep my position as a Seeker. I prayed I'd be in Slytherin because no other house suits me better... I can't disappoint my parents further more than they already are Jimin. These rumours? I've been dealing with them ever since my arrival. Wary and malice looks shot my way even in my own house... I have to constantly prove myself that I'm nothing like him, that I'm my own person. You have no idea how hard it's been for me Jimin. You have no idea what it's like to have others judge you for something you had no part in. It's hard knowing that everyone around you judges you based off on what they heard about you, something they just assume is true. Yoongi helped me a lot to deal with the rumours back in our earlier years and soon I just brushed them off. What do they know, huh?"

Jungkook turned back around and faced a sullen Jimin with bright eyes. The Hufflepuff was more than shocked when he saw Jungkook's eyes glimmering with the threat of tears. 

"Jungkook..." he whispered and shuffled forward until their fronts are brushing. Jungkook didn't move but his eyes did, they were trained on Jimin and everything he did. 

"They don't know a damn thing about me. I don't care what they think. But when it comes down to you," the Slytherin breaks off for a second and Jimin felt confident enough to encircle his arms around Jungkook's middle, and stepped in between Jungkook's parted legs making a nest for himself. "When it comes down to you, it's different. I actually care about what you think of me. It's funny because you used to be the one I was least concerned about, hell, I disliked you to be honest. You reminded me of him in some ways if you can believe that. He had been so nice and selfless like you... we used to be really close before he became a Gryffindor. That just caused a rift in the family and then later on what he did kind of broke us. Now I'm left with the pieces to put together by myself just so I can prove to everyone I won't be like him. I won't." Jungkook finished with finality. Jimin took this heavy new information all in carefully and hugged Jungkook tighter.

"I understand now Jungkook. Thank you." 

All was quiet in the hall until a soft sniffle broke the silence. Jimin looked up with wide eyes and met Jungkook's watery ones. 

"No..." Jimin whimpered himself because seeing others cry is heartbreaking, and stretched on his toes so he could reach Jungkook's face to gently stroke the skin. "It's okay Jungkook, shh." The Hufflepuff managed to coax Jungkook into his arms and sunk them both to the cold ground where Jungkook wound up hugging Jimin tight who was propped on his knees between Jungkook's long legs. The Slytherin had his face buried in Jimin's sweet scented neck and he breathed softly against the skin. His arms held the slender Hufflepuff impossibly close while Jimin's arms laced loosely around Jungkook's neck, his short fingers soft and comforting as they card through Jungkook's inky black hair. "It's gonna be okay now." Jimin whispered. 

Jungkook answered with his arms which tugged Jimin closer.

...

The castle glimmered under the bright sun and the azure sky smiled down at the sparkling lake, the trees occasionally swaying in a gentle breeze. June had come around and it meant only one thing for the fifth year students: OWLs were just right around the corner.

The teachers had finished their revision classes and had left the students to rush through their last minute revision.

Jungkook was panicking. He was confident that he could secure an ‘Outstanding’ OWLs in all of the subjects. Almost all of the subjects. The only subject that stood in between him and achieving nine ‘Outstandings’ was the wretched Care of Magical Creatures. ‘Who even gave a bloody damn about caring of those vile creatures”, Jungkook thought ignorantly.

Jungkook was currently at the library, nose buried deep into the pages of the books which were scattered around him. He loathed the smell of the books and the atmosphere of the library. However, he was determined to score well. He had to. It was the only way that he could make his parents proud. Letting out a sigh, he smoothed out his wrinkles which were forming as he concentrated too much on the small print of words which made no sense to him.

“Why should I care about how to fertilise a damn Flobberworm?” Jungkook muttered as he flipped through the pages. 

“Hey! Flobberworms have feelings too!” 

Jungkook heard a soft voice from behind him, followed by a fit of giggles. He knew that there was only one person with that bubbly soft voice.

“This is not funny! I’m going to fail my OWLs!” Jungkook whined as he flopped his head down on the pile of books.

“Don’t be so dramatic Jungkook! I know you are going to snatch the top student position,” Jimin teased as he took a seat right across Jungkook.

“You don’t understand,” Jungkook murmured as he thought about how disappointed his mother would look if he were to receive an ‘Exceed Expectation’ in one subject.

“Hey, why are you so stressed?” Jimin asked with concerns in his eyes, as the Hufflepuff reached over to pat Jungkook’s head to comfort him.

Jungkook sighed as he got lost in the feeling of Jimin’s soft hands. After what it seemed like an hour, Jungkook opened his eyes and whined, “What if my parents disown me? I need to do well! And these damn Flobberworms are not helping me!”

Jimin chuckled at Jungkook’s words, which actually melted away half of Jungkook worries in his opinion.

“Jungkook-ah, Care of Magical Creature is all I know. I can help you,” Jimin tried to comfort Jungkook.

“You will?” Jungkook looked up abruptly, surprised at Jimin’s words.

“Why do you look so surprised,” Jimin giggled as he fished out his own textbook.

With that, the two boys proceeded on to study as Jimin explained about the creatures and Jungkook listened attentively. Well, at least he tried to be attentive. At first, Jungkook was amazed at the wide range of knowledge that Jimin had on the magical creatures. It was so much easier to understand when Jimin explained about how Flobberworms fertilise and how Thestrals were actually gentle creatures, as compared to Professor Sprout. Jungkook was actually surprised that the subject was starting to be quite intriguing. 

That was when he made the mistake of looking up at Jimin. Jimin’s face was so close to him that Jungkook could actually count Jimin’s eyelashes. Even from the close proximity, the boy’s skin was as smooth as silk. Jungkook could not tear his eyes away from Jimin’s soft features as he travelled down his squishy cheeks to Jimin’s lips. His soft lips which had tantalised Jungkook countless times. Unknowingly, Jungkook was leaning closer, trying to get a closer view of Jimin’s face. Suddenly, Jimin looked up to check if Jungkook was paying attention.

‘BAM!’

The two boys jumped away from each other as they held onto their red foreheads.

“Yah! Why did you look up all of a sudden!” Jungkook yelled as he rubbed his forehead in pain.

“I didn’t even know that you were so close!” Jimin pouted as he massaged his forehead with his small hands, “And you have a gigantic forehead!”

As the pain in their forehead subsided, they looked at each and and started laughing, amused by the patch of red, decorated on each of their foreheads.

“I’m tired, let me nap for a while,” Jungkook complained after they had almost finished learning about the importance of Hippogryphs.

“Okay...I’m tired too…” Jimin yawned as he rested his head on the table in front of them.

The tired Hufflepuff had fallen asleep a moment later, while Jungkook studied his peaceful face. A moment later, Jungkook smiled and also laid his head down on the table....but not before interlocking his hands with Jimin’s smaller ones, unbeknownst to the tangerine head.

…

After sleepless nights of students burning the midnight oil, it was time to face the OWLs. The students were all assigned to sit inside a huge classroom with an enormous clock right in front of them.

The examination had started and the only thing that could be heard was the sound rushed scribbles and groans as some of the students lied their heads on the table with defeat.

Three painful hours later, the clock finally struck, announcing the end of the paper. The students all but leaped out of their seats and rushed out of the hall. They were enormously relieved that the dreadful examination had finally ended.

Jimin too was overjoyed as he hugged Taehyung and other Hufflepuffs. He was surprised to see that some of his seniors were actually waiting for them outside the hall. Smiling, Jimin rushed over to Namjoon and gave him a tight, warm hug, followed by Jin who hugged him back warmly.

“Aish kids, I told you OWL is just a piece of cake,” Namjoon said.

“Shut up Namjoon, you cried for three days straight after you finished your papers!” Jin snapped back.

Jimin was giggling at his bickering seniors when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he realised it was Jungkook.

“Hey, I guess it’s finally over,” Jungkook said.

Jimin smiled at Jungkook before he launched over to give the Slytherin a tight hug. He could feel Jungkook stiffened in his arms as the latter rubbed his back awkwardly.

Jimin finally released Jungkook and exclaimed, “I’m so glad it’s over!”

Jungkook smiled at Jimin’s action and replied, “Well then, gotta go pack my bag. I’ll see you next year.”

“See you Jungkook!” Jimin replied chirpily, as the Slytherin disappeared into the crowd of students.

Just like that, their fifth year at the magnificent castle of Hogwarts had come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors for this week:  
> Redghoul (Yoon)  
> (Carol)  
> (Jai)


	5. Reverie

6th Year

“Oh my god, this is so cool!” Jihyun marvelled in fascination at the remarkable magical filled street before her. She held onto Jimin’s nimble arm tightly with her delicate yet strong hand. 

“It really is cool! Isn't it!” Hoseok agreed just as enthusiastically as the twelve year old had and grabbed onto Jimin’s other arm. “You've been here a million times Hoseok!” the tangerine haired let out desperately, his older friend ignored him and grabbed onto Taehyung’s hand, who had been quietly standing next to them. 

“Come on, let's get shopping!” Hoseok smiled out, making direct eye contact with the lavender haired Ravenclaw, instantly making him smile too. Jimin grumbled as Jihyun and Hoseok dragged him and Taehyung towards the bookstore. 

The shop looked nothing like it had on the outside. From the small, busy street, it had looked small and cramped, sign paint peeling and fraying in the many years of weather it had to defend itself against, giving it an almost abandoned look. On the inside, however, it was much, much larger. 

An upstairs balcony dawned above the ground story of the large book store, shelves upon shelves of a million different chapters decorated the walls. Odd stacks of random books were splayed on almost every surface, new books, old books, journals, it really was a sight to behold.

The decor was old, the banister of the staircase a worn, varnished pine, years of wear and tear had created what a long time ago would have been a brand new design. 

Upstairs was no different than down, more stacks of books descended along the steps, packed and stacked messily on each end, creating two foot of space to walk between the different genres of books. 

“Jiminie, we’re going to go check out upstairs,” Hoseok said as he ruffled said boys light orange locks, and the shorter teenager smiled and mumbled out a ‘whatever’ as he shoved Hoseok playfully. 

“I want to go upstairs too! Wait for me!” Jihyun yelled and raced up the stairs after Hoseok, who was dragging a helpless Taehyung behind him. Not that the Ravenclaw cared either way, he liked spending time with the Hufflepuff. 

Left to his own devices, the sixteen year old Jimin decided to take his time on the first floor of the shop, walking around to each and every shelf, reading the title on the spine of each and every book. None really jumped out at him, and he was just about to head up the stairs when he noticed one, a book that looked different from the rest. 

The book sat alone, one side of the first step all to itself. It was old, that was definitely clear. When Jimin bent down and picked it up, he was amazed at how heavy it felt. It was worn, the black cover that kept the frayed pages inside a secret was battered and bruised, its texture sending shakes through his fingertips. 

On the face of the book, Jimin expected to see some fancy writing, a title of an old piece of literature, maybe a straight and stern font? his eyebrow raised in curiosity when he read the words on the front of the book, in a basic, non special font that was engraved in a crimson red; The Bloodstone. 

There was no writing on the back of the book, no summary saying what was written inside the book’s contents, but somehow, Jimin found himself wanting to rip the book open and devour whatever mysteries were written inside with his mind. 

Jimin ran his bony hand along the edges of the pages, the closed book preventing him from seeing what was inside. He could just open it, read it right now, but he didn't know if he wanted to. 

What if it was just some childhood story, some messy piece of fiction that an insane person had written? He sighed to himself and clipped the corner of the cover with his fingers, starting to pull it open- 

“Jimin!” 

The sixteen year old jumped in fright and almost dropped the book on floor at the sound of his name, he turned around quickly, eyes widening in surprise when he came face to face with Namjoon and Seokjin, who were both grinning at him. 

Seokjin stepped forward and pulled the significantly shorter student into a tight, motherly embrace, before stepping back and smiling. “Nice to see you Jimin,” Namjoon commented, wrapping an arm around Jimin's shoulders. 

The three began to converse in content conversation, bubbling up into laughter and stories about what they had been up to. They were soon joined by the three explorers who had ventured upstairs. Jin wanted to shove a sock down Hoseok’s throat almost instantly, but couldn't deny that he laughed at all of the idiot's jokes. Taehyung was happy to see Namjoon and Jihyun was delighted to share embarrassing stories about Jimin with them. 

Jimin’s legs were aching by the time Jihyun had done all of her shopping, and they had spent at least two hours in Ollivanders, and apparently almost blowing the place up hadn't fazed Jihyun at all. Because there she was, prancing along the street in front of him, arm in arm with Hoseok. Jimin was starting to wonder if they were brother and sister. 

Taehyung and Jimin made small, polite chatter, laughing occasionally and admiring the cool little outdoor things in front of the stores. While Namjoon and Jin argued about pointless crap that no one else would care about.

The group had to make at least four stops at weird, wunderkind candy places, on the way to the train station. According to Jin, the three course breakfast he had engulfed that morning, wasn't nearly enough to fill the bottomless pit of his stomach. 

“Hey, is that Yoongi and Jungkook?” Hoseok asked as they were boarding the train. Jimin raised an eyebrow and craned his neck around the corner. Sure enough, there they were. The two Slytherin students were walking down the aisle of the train, about ten metres ahead of the group. 

“OI JUNGKOOK!” shouted Hoseok loudly, drawing in the attention of a few other students who were looking for carriages on the train. Jimin's eyes widened when Jungkook and Yoongi both turned around, recognition dawning across Jungkook’s face, and Yoongi not reacting at all. 

Yoongi whispered something to Jungkook, before continuing down the aisle in search of a carriage, the raven haired on the other hand, began walking straight towards Jimin with articulate steps. 

Once the tall teenager was standing directly in front of the two Hufflepuff's, Hoseok smiled like an idiot and waved.

“Hi, we only have enough room in our carriage for four, so Jimin and his sister are going to go with you!” Hoseok stated, rather than asked. 

“Wh-what?” Jimin stammered out, about to argue with his fellow Hufflepuff, until his bicep was grabbed by a large hand, Jungkook’s large hand.

“Well if you're coming with us, you better hurry up, ” he mumbled out, rolling his eyes and turning around, pulling the small boy with him. Jihyun quickly ran after her brother, a big oblivious smile of excitement on her face. 

Hoseok grinned internally, waving a goodbye to Jimin who was glaring back at him, Namjoon, Jin and Taehyung didn't even need to ask what had happened. They could tell by the look on Hoseok’s face the moment he had stepped into their carriage, that he had done something evil. 

…

Jimin had always believed that he had everything he ever needed. He had always thought that he was the happiest he could possibly be, and that nothing could or would ever compare. But right now, sitting here with his sister, Yoongi and Jungkook, watching them insult each other, laugh, bicker, he had never felt happiness as much as he did right in that moment. Today had been a good day, despite Hoseok forcing him into this situation against his will.

There was a certain air of content surrounding the atmosphere, as if nothing could ever make him feel bad again, as if he could never doubt how he was feeling. Because these people, Namjoon, Seokjin… all of them. They made him feel so happy that he honestly didn't know how to comprehend it. 

“Jimin-ah.” A pair of fingers flicked in front of his face. They were pale, long and slender, adorned in the kisses of sunlight dancing through the window and a lone silver ring. 

Jimin looked up at the tedious motion and beckon of the voice, only to find himself staring into a pair of forest brown eyes. It were as if an entire world lived inside of those earthy orbs, so many emotions and memories lurked within their depths, years upon years of thought and built up walls crawled around in the eye of the beholder. Jeon Jungkook. 

The taller teenager was leaning forward, an elbow resting on his thigh and his other hand in a clicking position in front of Jimin’s face. So close that his fingers were almost gracing the shorter boys cheek. Almost.

The Slytherin was clothed in a tight white shirt that clung to his torso like a second skin, outlining and crowning his strong physique like a king. An unassailable black leather jacket caped Jungkook’s strong shoulders in a cloak of compelling stride, and the material hugged his arms in a way that only further enhanced the grip it had on his muscles and curves. Dark ripped skinny jeans were doing wonders for his thighs, holding them in a vice like grip that would make anybody want to know what was hiding underneath them, but only showing certain bits of thigh through the rips to tease any onlookers. 

“Stop spacing out when we’re tryna talk to you kid,” Yoongi snorted out from his seat next to the raven haired Slytherin, legs crossed over each other in a neat yet lazy fashion, everything about the elder screamed apathy and self indulgence, Jimin knew that to be false though. He had seen the way Yoongi acted with his beloved Holly. 

“Sorry…” Jimin let out in an inaudible voice, smiling sheepishly and bringing his small hand up to rub nervously at the back of his nape, eyes falling into the shape of moonlit crescents. 

Jungkook almost couldn't contain himself at the small gesture Jimin responded to Yoongi with. 

Jimin’s baby-like hands were being draped by the sleeves of the sweater that currently adorned his nimble body, only his small finger tips were to be revealed to the world, giving him the most adorable sweater paws the Slytherin had ever seen in his life. The sweater was made up of black and rainbow knitted material, words in Korean peppered across the black surfaces in various colours; orange, blue, yellow. And they made Jimin shine brighter than he already did. 

The taller boy trailed his daring eyes further down Jimin’s small body, until they came to rest on his thighs, which were clad in a pair of sky blue faded skinny jeans, with rips in the knees that allowed sun blessed skin to be put on display. 

Jungkook admired the bumps and curves of Jimin’s knee caps, the way that they shifted slightly with every bump and turn the train took, and the way that the material of the jeans clung onto the Hufflepuff’s calf muscles for dear life. Something inside of him wanted to know more about the boy in front of him. Jungkook wanted to know what his favourite colour was, what his deepest fears and happiest dreams were. Who was the real person behind the cute smiles and oversized sweater?.

“Jimin! Show them your present from mum and dad!” Jihyun let out excitedly beside said boy, eyes lighting up in a similar fashion that her brothers always were. The sudden rush of happiness and volume of her voice caused both Yoongi and Jungkook to look at her in question. 

Jimin smiled happily and turned his head to the side, sliding one of his small hands up to lift the tangerine hair that slightly covered his left ear.

A beautiful display of silver metals sat on the cartilage of his ear neatly, a small silver stud straight lined through the delicate skin of its wearer. Down at his ear lobe was a silver and light gold ring, it hung just below the bottom of his ear and looped around to form an almost perfect circle, the small, soft details engraved into its surface were gorgeous. Silvers and golds twisted together in perfect harmony to create a beautiful treasure of tranquility. Jungkook wanted to bite it. 

“Wow, didn't think you'd be gutsy enough to get your ears pierced, Good job, kid.” Yoongi mumbled out in his usual monotone voice. Jungkook, on the other hand had no idea what to say, well… if it would be okay to say it.

“I know right, aren't they so cool?!” Jihyun yelled out enthusiastically before leaning over Jimin and taking a hold of his squishy cheeks, trying to pry his mouth open. “Don't forget to show them th-” Jimin’s eyes widened in horror and before the poor girl could finish her sentence, Jimin had already put his hand over her mouth and began whispering something into her ear. 

Jihyun nodded profoundly at whatever her brother was whispering into the depths of her ear, Yoongi and Jungkook both shared a raised eyebrow expression, before the mint haired teen turned his attention back to the book he had previously been writing in. No one ever dared to ask what contents were spilled into those pages, not even Jungkook himself. 

Jimin eventually un-handed his sister, who merely pouted and rolled her eyes before returning to stare out the window and saying ‘how cool’ something outside looked every few minutes. 

The Hufflepuff student was beginning to feel tired, eyes starting to droop and his head began to tilt to the side. The quietness of their carriage was peaceful, and made him drowsy, but he continued to sit himself up straight to keep himself from dozing off. Jungkook was watching Jimin’s every move - it's not like he had anything better to do. 

A sudden knock on their carriage door ten minutes later, and it then it being slid open, needless to say, took the four of them completely by surprise. 

“Hey Yoongi!” an over hyper voice screeched out enthusiastically, causing the angry green haired teenager to set a glare in the voice’s direction. “Sup Jungkook!” The raven haired nodded in recognition. 

Standing at the open door were three Slytherin students, the two standing behind the loud one looked a little less happy to be where they currently were. But that didn't seem to phase the happy brunette, who took a side glance at Jimin and waved. Jimin awkwardly smiled back. 

“What do you want?” Yoongi grumbled out while rolling his deep dark eyes in an upwards circuit, obviously not in the mood to deal with anyone's bullshit, no matter how nice. 

“Can we share your carriage?” 

The look Yoongi sent the brunett boy made a massive shiver go down Jimin’s spine, the group at the door now had the mint haired teens full attention. And not in the good way. 

“And why, out of EVERY carriage on this splendid train, did you come to this one? Do you not have your own carriage? Because I'm pretty sure that EVERYBODY gets a damned carriage when they get onto this bloody train!” 

Jimin really thought that the guy would take a hint, would leave, would apologise for being disruptive and continue on to find another carriage. But no, no he didn't try and find another carriage, in fact, he became even more annoying. 

“Please dude, come on, we were trying to do a spell but it backfired and now the whole carriage is covered in pumpkin juice! Do a bro a favour!” the boy exclaimed. 

There was something cocky about the way he spoke, as if he was so sure of himself, there was a sort of ‘stuck up’ feel going on, a bubble of arrogance surrounding his head. Jimin could sense it like an alarm going off inside his brain. But chose to ignore it and give the strange boy benefit of the doubt. 

Jungkook eyed Eli lowly, Yoongi was the only one who noticed a hint of jealously swirling like a green eyed monster in the depths of the raven boys mind. 

“Fine. But no fucking spells.” Yoongi muttered angrily before looking back down at his book. 

“Great! We’ll go get our bags!” he turned to leave, before turning back around. “Oh, I'm Eli by the way. Nice to meet you,” he said to Jimin, smiling in his direction. 

“Nice to meet you too, I'm Jimin,” the short teenager responded with a smile, causing Eli to nod in acknowledgement. Leaving the carriage briskly. 

“Man I hate that guy,” Yoongi muttered to himself. 

Jimin looked across to Jungkook, and was immediately confused about the sour expression on his face. He looked stoic, and slightly mad, eyes staring intently into Jimin’s, before he stood up and made two long strides across the carriage to where the Hufflepuff was seated. 

The Slytherin ignored the small ‘what?’ That slipped through Jimin’s supple lips, and took a seat right next to him. A large hand came up around Jimin’s back and sat on the side of his head, the next thing the tangerine haired boy knew, his head was being guided to rest on Jungkook’s strong shoulder. 

“Go to sleep.” The Slytherin let out, eyes glancing to and from the carriage door, as if waiting for something. 

“What? But I'm not that tired,” Jungkook glanced down at Jimin, taking in the slight eye bags and tired expression on his usually lightful face. He rolled his eyes. “Go to sleep Jimin,” he repeated more firmly this time. Jimin sighed and pouted before fully resting against the taller teen. “You're weird,” he mumbled into Jungkook’s shoulder. The Slytherin scoffed. 

Not even two minutes later, the carriage door slid open, and the three slytherins from earlier bustled in, Jimin was fast asleep on Jungkook by that time, lips slightly open and squinty eyes fluttered closed. Eli looked surprised, and Jungkook smirked, as if he would let that loud annoying idiot sit next to the precious Hufflepuff. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes across the carriage at Jungkook’s immaturity, and proceeded to write the words ‘jealous dickhead’ into his journal, before groaning in discomfort when Eli sat next to him. 

…

“Jimin, wake up. Come on, wake up!” a voice whispered into Jimin’s ear, causing the Hufflepuff’s chocolate eyes to slowly peel open, sitting up slightly to see Jungkook staring down at him. A hand still resting on the side of his head. 

The tangerine haired boy then realised that everyone else was already up and ready to hop off the train, his sister holding her bags tightly in her small arms. “Come on sleepy head. Let’s go,” Jihyun said softly to him, allowing Jungkook to help her brother up.

...

“Hogwarts is amazing Jihyun, you’ll love it. Once you get sorted into your house, I’ll show you around all the areas in the school,” Jimin smiled out happily to her. Jungkook rolled his eyes at the ‘sister and brother’ cliché unfolding before him. 

Jimin looked to his sister to see her not paying attention and focusing on the immaculate hall around her. 

“Jihyun did you even listen to what I just said?” Jimin asked looking at her, but she was too busy staring around the building in a state of shock, she even glanced up in awe to see the candles lit up above her, the stone ceiling looming high with arches built like the halls of Valhalla. 

All of the students who already attended Hogwarts, made their way to the correct house tables, Jimin taking a seat by Hoseok, while Jihyun walked with the rest of the new students through the middle of the hall. 

She looked ahead to see that there was an old wooden stool placed in the middle of a step up, just below where the teachers were seated. On the stool was an old, weary looking hat, its point slightly crooked and worn, Jihyun had heard many a story about the hat. The hat that knew you better than you knew yourself. 

“Now, I would like to welcome all the new students who have arrived at this school. As I have mentioned before, the Dark Forest is completely out of bounds. I wish to not ever see or hear of a student entering the forest, ” headmaster Dumbledore said with his loud, raspy voice.

“So as I call your names, you will come forward and sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head to be sorted into your houses,” Professor Mcgonagall speaks. Jihyun took a deep breath as she was beginning to feel the reality setting in, she was actually at Hogwarts. 

“Hansol Vernon Park,” Professor McGonagall called up after a number of other students. Jihyun turned to the left to see a young boy with short brown hair stepping forward up to the stand which the stool was seated on. 

Hansol had light brown hair, a curved nose, and pale skin. He was clearly descended of two very beautiful people from two very different worlds. 

The hat was placed on top of Hansol’s head, the sorting hat then formed a face on it, beginning to speak, giving the boy a bit of a fright.

“Hmmmm, let’s see here - well, there isn’t much to say so I’ll just get straight to the point,” the hat spoke in an old croaky voice, Jihyun nearby had slightly wide eyes as it just magically began to talk. 

“Gryffindor!” the hat let out, and the table of Gryffindors clapped for him as he stood up, walking down to the table to sit down, looking slightly awestruck. 

“Jihyun Park,” was the name called out, not that long after. 

Jihyun looked forward at the woman looking around for her, and she took one last deep breath before coming forward to the front of the flock of students. She walked up slowly, and sat down waiting as the hat was placed on her head.

“Let’s see,” the hat said, pausing for a moment before continuing. “You have quite a bit of courage and determination here… yes I think I know… hmm,” it spoke as Jihyun’s eyes caught Jimin’s. He smiled at her and nodded, while Hoseok gave her a thumbs up.

“You shall be… Gryffindor!” 

Jihyun smiled and stood up, a huge round of applause bellowed throughout the hall, Jimin and his friends trying to cheer her on extra loud, besides Yoongi and Jungkook of course, who merely clapped. After the hat was removed from her head, she turned to see Jimin and the others smiling at her as she went down to join the Gryffindors at their table.

After a while, everyone were sorted into their houses. Professor Dumbledore made one last announcement before everyone was too distracted on meeting their friends and new housemates.

“One more thing…” all of the students quieted down, awaiting whatever the wizard with the astounding beard had to say. 

“Along with new students, we also have a new potions teacher, I expect that you will all welcome her with open arms.” Everyone whispered quietly to each other about the news. Before anyone could continue their ideas on who or what the new teacher could be, everyone fell silent. 

A beautiful woman of Caucasian descent came forward. She was of average height, but slightly on the taller side. Long blonde golden locks fell in light curls below her shoulders, pale skin, and a small beauty mark fell below her left eye. She had deep blue eyes, and perfectly straight teeth that formed a straight shape when she smiled. Her youthfulness made her look quite young to be a teacher. 

A jade coloured emerald adorned a detailed black choker that sat around her slender neck. It swirled and warped into different shades of greens. It was stunning, and so was she. 

The graceful woman came to stand behind the golden owl lectern at the front of the hall, where Dumbledore had previously been standing.

“Hello everyone,” she smiled out, voice sweet and kind, but not in a sugarcoated way. “My name is Professor Lafayette, and I will be your new potions teacher for this year.” Jimin noted how her delicate hands clutched at the lectern with enthusiasm whenever she spoke.

“I am new, so bare with me if I'm a bit late to some of your classes. I may get a little lost in this magnificently large school,” she winked out, causing the student body to laugh. Jimin had a good feeling about this new teacher. 

“Let the feast commence!” Dumbledore yelled out, the food beginning to form and grow on the tables. Jihyun couldn't believe her eyes. 

Lots of people were introducing each other, shaking hands, smiling. Jihyun got to meet a few new friends as she chatted with them happily, beginning to eat. 

“Hello,” a male voice spoke, intriguing her. She turned and looked to the seat to her left, and found it to be none other than Hansol.

“Hi,” she responded, mouth currently stuffed full of chicken, the drum stick being held in one hand while the other held a cup of juice, causing Hansol to laugh. “My name is Hansol, But you can call me Vernon,” he said smiling, and put out his hand to Jihyun. She looked around frantically as her hands were full, and placed the cup down as she swallowed the chicken and shook his hand. 

“Park Jihyun, it's nice to meet you Vernon.” 

…

Namjoon missed spending time with his best friend, the one who had been there since neither of them could spell their names or remember their own birthdays. He had always been close with Seokjin, more than close, more than someone he could talk to when he felt bad. 

So that was why, after having a long, tiring lesson in class, Seokjin and Namjoon decided for their break, that they would go down to the river that was by the school campus. Namjoon had insisted, and Jin couldn't refuse. 

The pair were walking along the stony pathway together, chatting to each other about the memories they had of the beautiful place where they used to hang out a lot when they were little.

“Remember when we used to come down here all the time when we were kids, wearing those ugly gumboots that we thought were really cool?” Seokjin mentioned to Namjoon, who smiled and laughed at the memory. 

“Yes I do, and I also remember that time you pushed me in,” the silver haired Ravenclaw responded, staring holes into Jin who laughed.

“I didn't push you in, you were just super clumsy. Speaking of, you still are,” he replied with and laughed when Namjoon swatted his shoulder. “I am not clumsy!” 

***  
_Down by the riverbank, two little kids were happily walking along the tree covered path, buckets with spades and packed lunches in their hands, small yellow and red gumboots adorning their feet._

_“Come on let's go” Little Seokjin ran up ahead in excitement, stumbling and giggly over the uneven rocks of the hill they were currently venturing down._

_"Wait for me!” Namjoon yelled out behind, running after Seokjin, stumbling also, but desperate to catch up to his friend._

_Both boys finally got down to the river, its quiet tranquility was definitely a sight to behold. Especially for such newborn eyes._

_"There's some really nice stones by the river, if we’re lucky we could find a gem or fossil shells in rocks!” Seokjin let out in excitement, eyes widening and mouth spreading into a smile of youth._

_“That would be so cool!” Namjoon beamed as he went to the edge of the river, looking down in search for any pretty stones. Seokjin joined him, taking the space out of the bucket and grabbing it, going to a different area to search for stones and pretty watery treasures._

_After the first ten minutes, they had successfully found about a dozen different sorts of pretty rocks, even Seokjin found a fossil inside a small stone. He had never seen anything like it, there was no telling how long it had been there, longing to be discovered._

_“This is so great, we’ve actually collected quite a few, I even found a fossil shell!” Jin exclaimed happily, holding the ancient treasure and carefully placing it into the blue bucket._

_Namjoon smiled at his friend, but then, something caught his eye by the banks of the river. He walked closer to see what it was, and it appeared be a gemstone, coloured light purples and blue, the light from the sun making it shine like a glowing anchor._

_The eight year old’s eyes went wide in fascination, and he turned to Seokjin who was busy looking through all the stones they collected. Namjoon decided not tell Seokjin that he had found a gemstone yet, and would give it to his friend as a surprise._

_Namjoon walked closer to the lake, trying to relocate the gemstone he had spotted. He crouched down a little and reached for it, his small arm stretching out, little tanned fingers wiggling to grasp the gemstone.. As soon as he grabbed it, he lost his balance._

_Namjoon screamed loudly as he fell into the deep blue water, little legs not long enough to touch the bottom._

_“Joonie!” Jin yelled frantically, as he witnessed his friend splash into the river. Immediately, he dropped the bucket, ran and jumped into the water, swimming quickly over to Namjoon, wrapping his little arms around his friend from behind, and pulling him towards the bank._

_“Are you okay?” Seokjin asked the other boy, checking over to make sure there were no injuries, once they were back on the river bank._

_“I’m fine.” Namjoon said as he took off his gumboots, pouring out the water then slipping them back on his feet. “Thank you for saving me,” Namjoon grinned._

_“It's alright Joonie. You’re so clumsy.” Seokjin smiled and shook his wet hair like a puppy, Namjoon laughed ._

_“Well the edge wasn’t strong enough. But I found something before I fell in the water.”_

_“What is it?” Jin asked quizzically, Namjoon put his hand out and opened it, showing Seokjin, whose eyes went big, before a huge smile took over his face. “Oh my god, you found a real gemstone! This is amazing- I….I can’t believe it!” Seokjin was astonished by his friends finding._

_"Believe it!” Namjoon smiled widely. Not long after all the excitement, Seokjin then spoke up again._

_“We should head back before our mummies and daddies wonder where we are.”_

_“Yeah. But they’re going to wonder why we’re drenched in water.” Namjoon said, slightly worried his parents might be upset with them._

_“Well, we’ll just tell them what happened.” Jin smiled out, helping Namjoon stand up and handing him his bucket._

_Both boys gathered the rest of their things and started heading back, Namjoon throwing his arm around Seokjin’s shoulders as they laughed and talked for the rest of the walk back to their parents’ picnic._

***

Seokjin and Namjoon stood next to the river staring down into the oceanic water. 

“You pushed me in, I was NOT clumsy” Namjoon disagreed, crossing his arms and denying that it was he who had lost balance and hadn't been careful enough. 

“Excuse me, yes it was. You've always been a clumsy person ever since you were little. Besides it was worth it; you found the gemstone.” Seokjin smiled and poked his chest.

“Fine I guess but still… am I really clumsy?” Namjoon turned and smiled at the broad shouldered boy Gryffindor fondly. 

“Yes, really.” Seokjin poked his tongue out. Namjoon stood there raising an eyebrow at Seokjin, who didn't suspect a thing until he was pushed into the water. 

“Ahhhhh!!!” He screamed dramatically as he fell in. Seokjin looked above the water as he bobbed back to the surface, to see a laughing Namjoon at the shore. 

“KIM NAMJOON!” Jin yelled angrily, and Namjoon swore there was steam coming out of his friends nostrils. 

“Well if I'm the clumsy one, how come you fell in just now?” Namjoon cheekily asked, and smiled at the drenched boy who rolled his eyes in response.

“Because you pushed me in, you arse!” The black haired Gryffindor yelled at him. Namjoon just continued to laugh at him until his arm was suddenly grabbed, and he was pulled into the water. 

“HEY!”

“That's payback for you pushing me in!” Seokjin rose a brow at him, crossing his arms. Namjoon just splashed water at Jin, who gave him a murderous scowl in response before splashing back. 

They both had a brief little splash fight before Namjoon grabbed onto Seokjin’s arms and held them down as they stood close, facing each other. They were looking each other in the eyes, breathing deeply until Namjoon broke the silence.

“You owe me.”

“I do not owe you anything.” Seokjin turned and walked out of the river. Namjoon rolled his eyes and splashed Seokjin behind him one last time, who turned and gave him another look, raising his eyebrow and pointing his finger at him. “Oi mister, watch it,” he warned. The ravenclaw simply smiled at him, sighing as he walked out of the river.

They both were walking back to Hogwarts slowly at a leisurely pace. 

“Are we going to do the same thing we did when we were kids, explaining why we’re drenched?” Namjoon mentioned, squeezing out his blue and grey sweater.

“Yes we are. Especially because you pushed me in on purpose!” Jin jabbed Namjoon in the arm, who flinched, chuckled and grabbed Seokjin around the shoulders before pulling him comfortably close to his body.

“Ah Seokjin...you’re so funny.” He began, trying to sway his friend out of dobbing him in. 

…

Joelle was walking dentally down the main hallway by herself, she noticed a few groups of different students close to each other talking, whispering a couple of them even turned slightly and looked at her for a second, she happened to have overheard that their conversation was actually about the rumours of Jungkook and herself dating. 

A smirk formed on her face as she perked her ears up, to hear better without looking too much like she was eavesdropping as she kept walking along past them.

Up ahead two pretty girls came running up to her, they were no other than Lisa and Jennie, from Ravenclaw. She stopped as they stood in front of her.

“Hello,” she said to them, voice of a high standard and prowess. 

“Is it true?” Lisa asked, “You and Jungkook are dating?” Jennie nodded along with what Lisa was saying, wondering the exact same thing. 

“Well you know we did go to the Yule ball together and we have been close ever since.” Joelle put on her playful giggly tone as her fingers wrapped and twirled around a lock of her thick, dark hair.

The girls both looked at her nodding in satisfaction with Joelle’s answer. 

“Well, I’d best go now. Bye.” She twiddled her fingers at the girls and walked off, with that profound smirk on her face, hopeful that the rumour would continue to spread like wildfire across the school like she’d wanted. For better or for worse.

...

Taehyung was actually one of the students amongst the groups of people who were talking about that dating rumour. He decided to go and tell Hoseok. He ran down towards the library and to his luck he saw his Hufflepuff friend walking to the entrance.

“Hobi!” he yelled out and Hoseok turned to see Taehyung running up to him. 

“What is it?” Hoseok asks. 

“Have you heard the rumours?” Taehyung said frantically, out of air from running all the way there.

“Not really, what is it?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow in wonder, coming to stand in front of Taehyung. 

“There's a rumour going around that Jungkook and Joelle are dating. I overheard her telling the two Ravenclaw girls that she went with him to the Yule ball, and that they've been close to each other ever since,” Taehyung explained. 

“I see. Do you think that rumour is true or not?” Hoseok asked, raising a hand up to his face and squinting in thought. 

“I don't know if it is, Joelle is like practically saying it's true. But what if she's just playing along to say it is when it isn't?” Taehyung suggested. 

“Eh who knows. We'll most likely find out soon, just wonder if Jungkook knows about any of this,” the Hufflepuff hummed. 

“True. Well, I'm going to go and find the others and see if they know. I'll see you later Hobi,” Taehyung waved and and walked off more calmly than he'd came. 

Hoseok waved and smiled a goodbye, turning to walk into the library. 

The Hufflepuff walked into the wondrous room and began to search for a specific book about potions. Five minutes later, he finally found the one he had been searching for ‘Moste Potente Potions’ the title said. 

He grabbed the book out of the shelf and walked over to the reading area, on his way around he spotted Jimin sitting quietly reading a book, Hoseok deciding  
to walk up and sit with him. 

“Hi Jimin,” Hoseok said, causing Jimin to look up from the book to him. 

“Oh, hi Hoseok!” he replied happily, offering a cheerful smile. “Mind if I sit here?” Hoseok asked, not waiting for a response and plonking himself down, across from his junior Hufflepuff, and placing his book down in front of him. 

Hoseok contemplated telling Jimin about what Taehyung had told him, since Jungkook and Jimin had both become friends. But he decided against it, knowing Jungkook would tell Jimin if they were dating in his own time, and he didn't want to gossip about the Slytherin, even if they were mere strangers to each other. 

…

“Quiet everyone!” Professor Dumbledore yelled out to the huge crowd of hogwarts students whom were sitting down and chatting away, the chatter died down into silence. All eyes were turned to Professor McGonagall who stepped forward, walking slowly into the middle with the students surrounding her.

“Now I have called you here today for this assembly because, I have some news to share with you all,” she started, speaking out loud as the students listened quietly. 

“I am afraid, that what I am about to tell you, may be disheartening.” Everyone exchanged worried looks as the professor announced this all of a sudden.

“A young girl, Anna Popplewell of Ravenclaw, has gone missing. She was last seen walking along the campus grounds but soon disappeared without a trace,” Professor McGonagall explained, sending off choirs of whispers which spread across the entire room like wildfire. Heads turned to each other in discussion, hushed voices scattered throughout the room. 

Anna had been a very popular 6th year. Friendly, kind and considered very pretty among the boys and girls too. Everyone was in shock. Especially Taehyung and Namjoon who'd known her a long time. One would think Jimin had known her well too by the look on his face. 

“So there’s no sign of her disappearance at all?” someone’s voice called out, and the professor's returned expression was a grimace.

“No, there isn’t. No one knows how she disappeared or where she went. We hope that we will eventually find her before any harm comes to her,” Professor McGonagall said wearily, finishing her upsetting announcement. She had never wanted to announce such a thing as she didn’t want anything bad to happen to any of her Hogwarts students. 

“You are are all dismissed. If anyone discovers anything suspicious please report it to a Professor immediately,” Professor McGonagall called out in finality, and everyone stood up from their seats and headed out of the hall, still talking amongst their peers and questioning what happened to the unfortunate girl.

“I hope Anna is alright and that she isn’t hurt,” Taehyung whispered.

“Yeah hopefully. We best be careful in case something else happens,” Jimin agreed, keeping a careful eye on Jihyun who was talking with Vernon. 

Without being too obvious, the Hufflepuff whispered lightly into Seokjin’s ear. 

“Please, look after my sister for me.”

… 

Jungkook couldn't believe it. In his hand, in a tight grip, so tight that it was turning his bony knuckles white… was the golden snitch. It's immaculately intricate details were that to be admired, but right now, in that very moment, Jungkook couldn't bring himself to care about the little things. 

Not when his house was screaming in victory from the stands, not when his teammates were almost knocking him off his black charred broomstick in total and utter bliss over their win. No, the little things definitely didn't matter in that moment. 

“SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!” Was the house name being chanted over and over again, after that loss a while ago due to the Jimin ‘accident’ the majority of the team had been pretty mad with him. 

Jungkook knew just as well as anyone how prideful and pretentious slytherins were made out to be, and he couldn't deny that some were. But he knew how upset his teammates truly had been, how many hours of practice and planning they had all put into the game that Jungkook had made them forfeit 

He felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment at being able to give this win to those who had put their blood, sweat and tears into attempting to be perfect and live up to Salazar Slytherin’s name. His parents would be proud. 

...

“YOU DID IT! WE FUCKIN’ WON!” Yoongi bellowed loudly, usual monotone voice losing it for just a second, Jungkook would normally tease or ridicule his mint haired friend in these rare moments, but he was honestly too delighted and thrilled to judge. 

The whole team was in a bubble of constant chatter, talking and boasting about how they had won, that ‘Gryffindor had been flogged’ as they made their way through the empty Hogwarts halls, gleeful voices echoing off of the old stone walls in a wisp of excitement. 

Eventually, they made it to the great hall. The two huge varnished wooden doors were tightly closed, their immaculate carvings of demons and other mythical creatures imbedded into the ancient tree that had created the door. 

On either side of the intricate door, were two stone creatures. Feathered wings spanning around the beasts, nimble details delicately grooved into the stone material to create Picasso like abstractness. One was a badger, and the other a raven. 

There were so many things in Hogwarts that made it unique, and Jungkook had always found himself glancing at the two rock guardians every time he went through those doors. 

The moment one of the other Slytherin team students pushed the massive doors open, half of the hall erupted into cheers. Jungkook was taken aback when the professed quidditch team was swamped by members of their own, and other houses. Everyone congratulating them with high praise and astonishment. 

“Jungkook oppa!” A loud female voice shouted somewhere near, Jungkook looked to his left and was met by a familiar pair of blue eyes and long dark hair. Joelle. Oppa? She called him oppa?

Jungkook elbowed Yoongi roughly in the ribs when the elder scoffed and said ‘oppa’ in a high pitched voice next to him tauntingly, using girly hand gestures to mock Joelle’s actions and tease the younger Slytherin. 

“Fuck off Yoo-” Jungkook cut himself off when Joelle finally reached them, standing in front of the Slytherin and reaching out her small fair hands, wrapping them around his strong arm and leaning in way too close for his own liking. 

“Congratulations on the win,” she smiled up at him, eyes full of something deep, something that… Jungkook didn't like. The shorter girl clutched onto him tightly, and began leaning up towards his face, suddenly everyone's eyes were on the pair, waiting for something to happen. She was closing in, inches from his soft pink lips when- 

“Jungkookie-yah!” 

Jungkook's head immediately spun at the voice. He knew exactly who it was, the cute squeak at the end of his name, the small ‘yah’ subconsciously thrust in there. He couldn't help the excitement and relief that washed over him when he looked across the hall to see Jimin. 

The short Hufflepuff stood next to the end table on the right, chubby pillow cheeks raised up in a smile, faded tangerine hair fluffed up and eyes squinty, clad in a yellow and black house sweater. Completely oblivious to everyone's small chatter at the fact he had just interrupted Joelle and Jungkook’s ‘moment’. 

Jungkook couldn't even control it when a bunny like smile graced his bow shaped lips, eyes alight in slight happiness, his body completely acted on auto pilot. Not even taking a second glance down in Joelle’s direction, the Slytherin walked in long strides straight out of her grasp and across the room, weaving through the students who stood around and making a priority line straight to the small Hufflepuff. 

“Hi Jungkook-ah, I just wanted to say congratulations on winning the game, you played really well! Even Hoseok was impressed!” Jimin let out in a warm smile that definitely danced in the spirits of his eyes. Jungkook was slowly finding himself less irritated by the fitting expression, there wasn't any other emotion the Slytherin would rather see on Jimin’s youthful face.

“Ah thank you,” Jungkook responded, the smile from earlier still beaming across his features from ear to ear, Joelle completely forgotten as his eyes continued to stare into Jimin’s hypnotic moons.

“Uh I was just wondering…” Jimin rubbed the nape of his neck anxiously, Jungkook raised an eyebrow but continued to be respectful and non questioning, sensing the shorters discomfort. 

“Do you want to come with me tonight, to see something beautiful?” The tangerine haired boy finally managed to let out. 

Jungkook didn't know what Jimin meant by that sentence, he didn't know what Jimin was thinking or what ‘beautiful’ thing he was referencing, but the Slytherin just couldn't say no to those soulful eyes. 

He was going to regret that decision. 

...

“Oh no, oh hell no! there is no way I'm getting on that thing!” Jungkook let out in terror, voice cracking slightly and attempting to take a step back, the action unsuccessful as Jimin gripped his arm tighter. 

“Aw come on, I thought that Slytherins were meant to be brave!” Jimin replied in a pouty smile, not understanding what the Slytherin was so afraid of. It was just Buckbeak for crying out loud. 

“That's Gryffindors, not Slytherins...” Jungkook grumbled out lowly, obviously really apprehensive to even go near the winged creature. Jimin look up into Jungkook’s eyes, the defiance and willfulness that always seemed to be there, was replaced with the dread and strife of a scared child. 

“Hey,” the Hufflepuff said nurturingly, gently taking Jungkook’s larger hand into his smaller one, stroking his little thumb up and down the top of the Slytherins pale snow skin. He softly guided Jungkook’s hand forward, noting the noticeable shakes that sent tremors through the taller boy.

“It's okay,” Jimin whispered, and before Jungkook knew it, his skin was touching softness. Softness that felt different from anything that he had ever experienced, the dappled feathers beneath his fingertips felt like that of angel wings, like fluffy clouds playing tricks against his sensitive skin. He glanced down at Jimin, taking in the boy’s features. 

The moonlight above illuminated Jimin’s cheekbones in a white haze, creating a light of heavenly hue that defined the lines of his forming jaw. The light danced and played fondly, creating shadows of the looming trees above into imprints that mirrored Jimin’s eyes to perfection. Yes, perfection. 

“See? He won't hurt you, I promise.” And Jungkook believed him. 

It took a lot of coaxing and nurturing for Jimin to get Jungkook onto Buckbeak’s back, to experience the feeling of a powerful and loyal beast carrying his whole weight, to experience the feeling of not falling. 

The hippogriff shielded Jimin and Jungkook’s legs with its defiant wings, wings that were built to fly and be free. Jungkook sat behind Jimin, chest firmly pressed against the shorter teenagers back, arms wrapped around his slender waist tightly. While the Hufflepuff’s small hands held onto the area around Buckbeak’s feathery scruff, he definitely didn't want Jungkook falling off on his first, and probably only time experiencing the thrill of a magical creature beneath him. 

“Jimin…” Jungkook let out quietly, Jimin almost didn't recognise the voice as Jungkook’s. It sounded far too unconfident to be belonging of the defiant Slytherin. 

“You won't let me fall, right?” he asked nervously, and Jimin felt the hold around his waist tighten at the words. Jungkook was trying to hold it together, his fear definitely not fictional or an overreaction. 

“Jungkook, I won't let you fall,” Jimin said with a smile, turning back to look at the Slytherin with a reassuring smile, before leaning his head down close to Buckbeak’s, and whispering softly into the creature’s ear; 

“Fly.” 

At that single word, the magnificent, ancient creature spread its gigantic wings, the detailed shapes and angles of the beasts angelic wing structure struck the night sky with the roar of the moon. And flew through the star ignited heavens with the utmost defiance. 

Jungkook held onto Jimin’s waist for dear life, the light breeze threaded through his hair in a soft caress as they went up, and up… and up.  
The moon seemed so close this high, it's deep caverns and craters a catalyst to an awe striking beauty, it's beautiful, delicate light lit up the entire lake in a sea full of shadowing stars. Stars that had been dead since the beginning of time, but seemed so alive in that very moment. 

“It's… beautiful.” Jungkook’s pupils were wide in fascination, lips pursed into a slightly open fashion. The arms that had once been bruisingly tight around Jimin’s torso, were now loosely holding on. This time on the clock far too beautiful to be scared in. 

Jimin was so happy that Jungkook liked it, that he had been able to spend this time with him, without having any worries in the world. But it was beginning to grow cold, Jimin could feel himself shiver, even under the protection of his Hufflepuff sweater, and Jungkook’s warm arms at his waist. 

“Jimin-ah,” Jungkook let out happily as he held on tighter, resting his head gently on the small shoulder in front of him. “We can go back now.” He finished, running his large hands innocently along Jimin’s sides in an attempt to keep the smaller warm. Jimin smiled and looked back at Jungkook, before nodding in agreement. 

Once Buckbeak landed, the two teenagers were on a complete high, the adrenaline still pumping through their veins after the thrill they had just experienced. 

Jungkook got down first, feet firmly planted on the ground, crushing dead leaves beneath his body. He helped Jimin down, making sure not to be intimate with his helpful touches. The Slytherin pet Buckbeak’s wing gently, a small smile still on his face, could this night get any better?

“BOYS!” a loud booming voice shouted from somewhere in the darkness. Jimin jumped in fright while Jungkook stood in front of him and pulled out his wand, aiming it in the direction of the voice. 

“Blimey boys, it's just me!” Hagrid let out as he stepped into the moonlight, Jimin sighed in relief and Jungkook lowered his wand. 

“You need to get back to the castle, another girl is missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors for this chapter:  
> Only_Baby_Scars (Sapphire)  
> TiTAEnium (Cece)


	6. Unconfined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was written by:  
> Maggie- Riordmag  
> Marnie- Superwholocked666  
> Kira- Zaphyre
> 
> Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!  
> ~JeongDal

 

  
Lisa had been warned by plenty of people, friends and fellow classmates alike, to not go walking around at night; especially not without company. The creatures rumored to be lurking in the halls were consistently dangerous enough, without the current threat of a kidnapping adding extra risk. Any student with common sense wouldn’t dare to be out in the hallways after dinner time, but Lisa wasn’t afraid of such threats. 

 

Just a few hours ago, the Ravenclaw’s best friend, Jennie, had been lecturing her about the risk of going ‘missing’ like the few before her had. No explanation, no letter, nothing. Just gone. She found the rumors to seem a little over exaggerated and considered herself to be smarter that the supposedly kidnapped girls. Lisa had never been one to listen to the words and voices of others, and she knew that her chances of being abducted or attacked, were very slim. 

 

Jennie was just being paranoid. Most of the girls who had gone missing were prettier than they were intelligent. Lisa was not a helpless girl, no. She was strong willed and wouldn't allow herself to bend to anyone, not even her best friend. She understood Jennie’s worries, but just worries they were. 

 

The halls and corridors of Hogwarts were dimly lit at this time of the night, any noise sounded eerie because of the lack of presence. Anything that made a creak or a croak, wasn't of human descent or aesthetic, it was all so familiar. Lisa had never not felt eased or comfortable in the walls of this ancient castle. 

 

The blonde had left her bag in the library. It contained many of her books, and most importantly, her wand. She had plenty of studying to do, so she needed the books. And what was a witch without her wand? Lisa was quite forgetful at times. It was often that she would leave her wand or books somewhere, and this wasn’t her first time sneaking out of the dormitory to go and find them. At least this time, she knew exactly where she had left them, something that wasn’t usually true.

 

Lisa had thought about taking Jennie with her, just to be safe, but Jennie didn’t like breaking the rules and she was already sleeping by the time Lisa had realized that her wand and books had been, yet again, misplaced. Besides, a fearless girl like herself didn’t mind going alone anyway. 

 

These hallways were always quite cold during the night. Of course, Lisa had known this. But yet again, she was quite forgetful, and warm clothing hadn't been the first thing on her mind when she had snuck out. Her slim arms began to pepper with goosebumps, and she found herself cling onto her torso tightly, trying to provide her frail body with some type of warmth. 

 

The grand library wasn’t too far. Lisa walked quickly and quietly, running her nimble fingertips against the hard stone wall. It was pitch dark, but she had no wand to light her way or guide her. Not that she would have used it anyways. That’s how students get caught at night. Lisa certainly didn’t need to be getting caught. She just wanted her books and her wand back. 

 

Lisa had barely made it down the first hallway when she felt long cold fingers wrap around her wrist. She tried shaking the person off, feeling angered that someone must’ve caught her. Though her anger quickly changed and she felt paralyzed as a cold dark figure wrapped cloaked arms around her waist. For the first time in a long time, Lisa was scared. 

 

She let out a scream, but everything was quiet. She tried screaming at the top of her lungs, but there was no sound. She tried to move, but her body was frozen and any remaining vision she had in the darkness became blacker. She didn’t see a face on the figure that held her and she didn’t hear a voice. But she could feel a heaviness around her that could only mean one thing. The magic being used to hold her hostage was very, very dark. 

 

When she came to, Lisa was lying on her back, her eyes focusing in on a face. 

 

“Anna...Popplewell?”

 

…

  
  


Jimin was nothing but excited to be back at Hogwarts. Each year he longed for it more and more when he was away. It's magic and homey feeling left him wanting to stay there forever. He wondered what he would do if when his time at Hogwart’s was done. He didn’t want to graduate. He hoped for his dwindling time left at Hogwarts to last forever. 

 

Stepping inside the great hall was nothing less than amazing each and every time. It felt like nothing but magic. Hogwarts was home. Jimin wanted this feeling to last forever. He loved sitting at the Hufflepuff table laughing with Hoseok. It was all so familiar and Jimin felt at home there. Although, Jimin did have to admit everything felt a little more magical after he returned from his and Jungkook’s little adventure earlier. 

 

However, happy feelings can never last forever. While all the students were eating dinner Dumbledore stood up, as if he was going to make an announcement. The look on his face let Jimin know that whatever the Headmaster had to say, it was nothing less than grim. 

 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, silencing all students in the great hall, “Students of Hogwarts. I have some not-so-cheerful news to share with you all.” As soon as he’d finished his first sentence, there were murmurs all throughout the great hall. Kids making guesses or voicing their worries about what could possibly be happening before The old wizard could even tell them. “As you all know, the professors at Hogwarts try their best to create a safe environment for everyone. Most of the time, we are successful in that. However, we have failed as of late.” Dumbledore paused in his speech and whispers among students grew louder. “2 more out of 3 Hogwarts students have gone missing, all female. Anna Popplewell was the first, followed by, Penny Cattermole, and most recently, Lisa Manoban. We don’t know who captured them, if anyone, or where they are. We are working very hard to find them. If anyone has any information on the missing girls  _ please _ let one of your professors know. In the meantime. Nobody, and yes that includes  _ everyone _ , should walk alone in Hogwarts and  _ nobody  _ will leave the dormitory after curfew.” He was serious at that part. All of the students could tell. But his demeanor soon changed. “All that aside, I hope we all can have a great rest of the year at Hogwarts.”  There was some clapping after the speech but Jimin had tuned most of the end of it out, hearing only his worries. 

 

Jimin was worried, to say the least. All he could think about was his sister, Jihyun. He certainly didn’t want her being the next missing girl. He knew she was independent but she was sometimes naive and she was young. Since she was in Gryffindor, they barely got any time together, and there would be little time for Jimin to watch over his younger sister. That only made him worry more. But he knew of one person that might be able to keep her safer. 

 

After dinner, Jimin ran to find Seokjin, walking out of the great hall with Namjoon at his side. 

 

“Jin-hyung! Jin!” Jimin shouted in his direction, trying to catch up. 

 

“Jimin? What’s wrong?” Seokjin asked, turning to Jimin. 

 

Jimin took a second to catch his breath from running before replying to Jin, “You know my sister, right?”

 

“Jihyun? Well of course I know her...why?” 

 

“I’m worried about her,” Jimin said, “and I never see her these days, since she’s in a different house and year and she had her own life and I’m just really worried because of all the kidnappings and she could be next and I know she’s smart but-”

 

“Jimin. You’re babbling…” 

 

“Sorry. It’s just, will you watch over her? Make sure she’s safe for me?” Jimin was practically begging Jin. 

 

“I think I can handle that. Don’t worry, okay?” 

 

“Seokjin-hyung, just please promise me you will keep her safe. Please? Promise me?” 

 

“Jimi-”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Yes, Jimin. I promise.” 

 

“Thank you Jin-hyung!” Jimin said hugging Jin’s waist. “How can I ever repay you?”

 

“You don’t have to do anything, Jimin. Anything to keep you being your cheery self,” Jin said with a smile and Jimin practically skipped off back to his dormitory knowing that Jihyun would be safe with Jin watching over her. 

  
  


…

 

“Ahem!” Jin cleared his throat as Vernon huffed in frustration.  The young Gryffindor shuffled away from Jihyun by a few inches and stabbed his fork into his food, almost wishing it was Jin’s face.  For some reason that Vernon couldn’t understand, the seventh year student was watching the two of them like a hawk.  Jihyun continued eating while Jin’s eyes began to take on a steely gaze… she tried to think of the last time she saw Jin blink and couldn’t recall. 

  
When their evening meal was over, Jihyun and Vernon began walking back towards the Gryffindor common room. 

  
“What’s with Jin?  Every time I look in your direction, he looks ready to kill me,” Vernon grumbled with frustration.  Jihyun shrugged her shoulders.

  
“I have no idea… maybe it’s the full moon,” she whispered jokingly.  Vernon was in the middle of rolling his eyes when two hands wrapped around their shoulders and Jin pushed himself in-between the two.

  
“What’s going on guys?”  The two of them sighed simultaneously and kept walking with Jin acting as a physical buffer between them.    
As they walked into the Gryffindor common room, Jin stopped to talk to another student while Jihyun and Vernon continued their argument as they moved towards the stairs.  As they paused at the bottom, Vernon conceded defeat.

  
“Okay you’re probably right, who cares about Quidditch rules anyway?” he mumbled.  They started to ascend the stairs towards the girls’ dormitory when Vernon was gently yanked back by his shirt. 

  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Jin asked with a slight twitch in his eye.

  
“I was going to walk Jihyun to her room,” he replied sourly, jerking away and adjusting his uniform. 

  
“I think she can manage her way up the stairs,” Jin crossed his arms, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

  
Vernon finally cracked.  “What is your prob-”

  
“Jin!” Jihyun grabbed Jin’s hand and dragged him out of the common room.  The two found a quiet spot on a moving staircase.  Jihyun rounded on Jin, hands on hips.  “Is there something going on?  I’d think you just didn’t like Vernon but it’s not just him; every single time I talk to someone, you’re always there, acting suspicious,” she accused. 

  
“Nothing’s wrong, I just…”, he struggled to find a reasonable explanation, “I- if something happened to you, I’d never forgive myself, not to mention Jimin, he’d kill me…”

  
“What are you talking about?” Jihyun was still confused.

  
“These girls keep going missing!  I don’t want that to happen to you so I’m going to watch over every single person you speak to.”  Jin stepped to the side and let some first years pass them.

  
“Oh,” Jihyun replied, stunned.  For a moment she was angry that he didn’t think she could protect herself but then she just smiled.  She couldn’t help it, Jin was being so cute and protective.

  
“I’m sorry if you don’t like it but I’m not taking any risk…” Jin stopped speaking when two arms wrapped around his waist.

  
“Thank you,” Jihyun mumbled into Jin’s shirt as he hugged her back.  It felt nice to have someone looking out for you.

 

...   
  
  


Jimin had been waiting for the first day of potions class this year. A new teacher was exciting for him. He had never been the best at potions before and maybe a new teacher could change that. He didn’t know anything about the new teacher. He had only seen her a few times, but he thought she looked nice enough. Maybe this year, he could beat Jungkook in potions, a feat he never thought possible. 

 

When Jimin walked into class, he already saw Jungkook and his potions partner Yugyeom messing around with things on the desk. They didn’t seem to care about making a good first impression on the new teacher. Taehyung was sitting at their usual spot near Jungkook and Yugyeom, waiting for JImin. 

 

“Ready for potions this year, Jimin?” Tae asked, slightly joking, knowing of Jimin’s lacking potion making ability. 

 

“Yes, actually, if you must know,” Jimin replied, “maybe I’ll even get better marks than Jungkook this year,” he said in the Slytherin’s direction. 

  
“Good luck with that,” Jungkook scoffed. 

 

“I’m serious this time,” Jimin said, “I can be good at potions.” 

 

“What makes you say that?” Tae asked, quite shocked at Jimin’s newfound confidence in potion making. He wondered if it would last. 

 

“Just a feeling. New teacher. Fresh start,” Jimin smiled. 

 

“Alright class,” a sweet voice said from the front of the classroom, “settle down so we can get started,” she said with a smile, almost sickeningly sweet. Jimin loved sweet. The class was quick to obey. 

 

“As you know, I am Professor Lafayette. I hope we can have a great year together and I have many awesome things planned for this class,” she smiled again. Jimin was almost intoxicated by her sugary sweet personality. She was perhaps the nicest person he had ever met. He was assured that potions class was going to be good this year. 

 

Though Professor Lafayette was nice, she certainly wasn’t going to let them sit around all day. They had already started on making a potion, a review from the year before, just to get their mind working. 

 

Professor Lafayette was pacing the classroom, asking kids questions and observing their skills and potion making. 

 

“Does she ever stop smiling?” Jungkook asked. 

 

“I don’t think so,” Taehyung replied. 

 

“I bet she smiles when she’s sleeping,” Yugyeom added. 

 

“She’s so nice,” Jimin said. 

 

A few minutes later, Professor Lafayette had made her way to Jungkook and Yugyeom’s station. 

 

“Wow, I’m impressed boys!” she cheered, “you two really look like you know what you’re doing. I think I’ll just have to award 5 points to Slytherin for this one.”    
  


Jungkook looked at Jimin, as if someone how to remind the orange haired boy that he wouldn’t be beat when it came to potions. 

 

Professor Lafayette observed Jimin’s and Taehyung’s potion. “This is very nice as well, boys. Though, I would turn up the heat slightly. Then you may just have a perfect potion,” she flashed a smile in their direction, continuing to observe their station. 

 

“Ah, what’s this book, Mr. Park?” she asked Jimin, pointing out the old black volume in his book stack, “The Bloodstone?”

 

“Yeah, just some old book I found at a bookstore. It’s a pretty good fantasy novel.” 

 

“Hmm... fantasy…” she nodded, “well, keep up the good work boys,” she said, walking to observe other students. 

 

When she was out of ears reach, Taehyung spoke, “I like her.” 

 

“Me too,” Jimin said. 

 

“I don’t know guys,” Jungkook said, “she’s disgustingly nice.” 

 

“Shut your Slytherin mouth,” Jimin said, lightly smacking Jungkook on the shoulder. “You don’t have to hate all good in this world. I’m sure she’s just being nice.” 

 

“I guess you’re right,” Jungkook laughed. “I’ll give her a chance.” 

 

The students finished up their potions and packed up their things. On the way out, Vivienne had a few more word for them, “Make sure you’re all careful. With all of the things happening at Hogwarts, we want you all to stay safe. You may leave then, if you’ve cleaned everything up.” 

 

…

  
  


A few days later, Jimin made plans to eat with Jihyun during lunch. Having only been hanging around his friends for quick meals lately, he hadn't gotten a chance to catch up with his sister and ask how school had been for her.

 

“Jimin!” 

  
Turning his head toward the direction of the shout, Jimin found Jihyun gesturing to him from Gryffindor’s elongated table, that almost stretched the length of the entire hall.  His little sister had a mountain of pancakes in front of her and a huge smile on her face.  Obeying her beckoning gesture, Jimin walked down the aisle between tables and took a seat opposite Jihyun.  There was a young boy with caramel hair sitting beside her, his own plate was already empty as he conversed with Jihyun whilst twirling his fork absently around his fingers.  The boy seemed a little tired about the eyes but friendly all the same. 

  
“Vernon, this is my brother Jimin,” Jihyun introduced.  The two eyed each other and Jimin extended a hand towards the younger.  Vernon took his hand in a firm grip, and gave Jimin a smile that showed his perfectly aligned teeth.  The brother and sister fell into easy conversation.  As Jihyun started a monologue on her classes and new friends, Jimin surreptitiously watched Vernon cracking his knuckles one by one, as he also listened to the girl and then eventually, joined in.  Jimin silently picked at the platters of food along the table, listening in amusement to the twelve year olds who had begun to argue.

  
“It was Knotgrass, Vernon”

  
“No it was mistletoe berries, I’m sure!”

  
Jimin chuckled to himself as they debated the ingredients for polyjuice potion.  He considered telling them they were both wrong but he was enjoying the good-natured display.  They argued like a married couple, Vernon’s back stiffening as he spoke with an authority that caught Jimin off guard.  As the argument started to turn into more than a quiet discussion, they began to garner the attention of a few surrounding Gryffindors.  The more heated the two became, the more Jimin felt uneasy.

  
“Trust me, I’m great at potions, don’t be stupid…”    
…   
  


_ “Don’t be stupid Hyerin!” His father’s shouting could probably be heard all through the street. _ __   
  


_ “Be quiet! Jimin’s sleeping… don’t you dare… stop it!”  His mother spoke in hushed tones that Jimin couldn’t quite pick up from his bedroom.  The five-year-old hopped out of his bed and waddled over to the small, wooden desk below his window and pulled out his pencils.  He began scribbling on a blank piece of paper as he tuned out their voices.  Whenever his parents began yelling he’d distract himself with his drawing.  _ __   
  


_ “Forget about it then!... Forget about all of it!... No I didn’t… Just” _ __   
  


_ *snap* Jimin huffed, he’d broken the end of his pencil.  As he put his final touches on the picture, he heard a loud slam followed by silence.  Jimin opened his door and walked out into the kitchen with his paper in hand.  His mum was sitting at the kitchen table, her elbow leaning on the table and her head resting in her hand. _ __   
  


_ “Mummy?” Jimin stepped forward as his mother looked up with a semi-surprised expression.  He held out his paper as walked closer.  Hyerin took the paper and lifted Jimin onto her lap.  _ __   
  


_ “Oh It’s beautiful”.  His mother whispered into his ear as she looked at the drawing of two people. One was a tall slender woman with the word, ‘mum’, written beneath her, and she held the hand of a small boy with, ‘Jimin’, written next to him.  Hyerin ran her hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head. _ __   
  


_ “I love you… now get some sleep”.  She walked Jimin to his room and tucked him into bed, reciting a short fable to help him fall asleep. As she laid on the bed with Jimin slowly drifting to sleep, Hyerin ran a hand through his hair and spoke in hushed, soothing tones. _ __   
  


_ … _ __   
  


_ “Shhh. It’ll be okay,” the nurse soothed, as she stoked Jimin’s hair.  As the woman consoled the child, she acknowledged the empathetic expressions offered by the other nurses and doctors.  Jimin was sobbing into the lady’s shoulder, not quite comprehending what was going on but he understood two things: his mother was gone, and his father had left him.  _

 

_ … _

 

  
When Jimin’s eyes came back into focus, and his ears tuned back into the conversation at hand, he noted that Jihun and Vernon had moved on from potions to discussing the missing girls.  He stared dully at the table and quietly let out a long, slow breath.  He didn’t think about his father often so it struck him as strange that he should now.  His mind usually wandered to his mother only when he was alone or when he was drawing, but his father… he purposefully ignored memories of him.  It was just… easier.  He was a bit thrown.  He needed to get out of here. He wanted to stay, talk to Jihyun, but that motive was forgotten as a sick feeling crept into Jimin’s core.

  
“I’ll see you around, Jihyun.  Nice to meet you Vernon,” Jimin offered despondently as he mechanically stood up. 

  
“You too,” Vernon replied, with a friendly smile.  Jihyun frowned, and watched her older brother with a suspicious eye as he left the hall.

 

...   
  


A few days passed and Jimin was avoiding confrontations. He wouldn't eat with them, woke up early and went to sleep early, rejected conversations, invites to hang out, etc. Jimin seemed very out of it lately. At some point his friends began to actively seek him out.

  
Taehyung and Hoseok were quietly searching through the shelf of books on transfiguration.  Hoseok had come to the library to help the younger study for his upcoming test.  Their fingers trailed over the spines of the old books as they read the titles. Taehyung pulled out a book and started glancing through the pages while Hoseok looked around the end of the row at a small seating area.

  
“Hey Tae, found Jimin,” Hoseok whispered, as he looked at a small pair of hands clutching an open book, with a tuft of orange hair visible above it, like a bright, citrus garnish.  The boy was sitting at a desk with two seats where he appeared to be studying.  Hoseok felt Taehyung walk up behind him and press gently against his back to look around the corner.

  
“So this is where he’s been hiding,” Taehyung whispered.  They watched as Jimin put down his book and rubbed his eyes.  He looked tired and a bit dazed.  As Taehyung watched Jimin start to absently jot down some notes in his book, he realised he’d been pressing himself against Hoseok for an unnecessarily long time.  He stepped back casually as he quietly cleared his throat, and resumed looking through the shelves.

  
Hoseok also cleared his throat and swivelled, returning to a few books he’d found that looked helpful.  The two boys both took a breath and started to speak at the same time.

  
“Shoul-…”

  
“Whe-…”

  
“Sorry!” they replied in unison.

  
Flustered and blushing lightly, Taehyung let Hoseok speak first, gesturing with his hand for him to proceed.

  
“Should we go and sit with Jimin?” Hoseok suggested.  Taehyung grabbed the nearest book and nodded as the two began to walk towards Jimin’s desk.

  
Taehyung took the other seat while Hoseok dragged one from another table and sat beside the lavender haired boy.  Jimin readjusted his thick, black-framed glasses and kept his eyes on his paper, shuffling in his seat.

  
“Why are you wearing glasses?” Taehyung asked.

  
“Got them over the holidays, just for reading though,” he replied quietly.

  
“They look cool,” Hoseok told him.  In an attempt to make conversation, he asked Jimin if he was studying for a test. 

  
“I just really want to get better results in class,” Jimin lied.  Truthfully, he’d been trying to get away from his thoughts by distracting himself with books.  His father had been plaguing his thoughts lately and he couldn’t figure out why… it made him feel helpless, like he couldn’t control his own mind. 

  
The two boys continued asking questions and trying to engage in conversation.

  
“If you don’t mind, I’d like to concentrate,” Jimin interrupted with teeth-clenching frustration, finally showing an emotion other than indifference.  Hoseok exchanged a glance with the Ravenclaw before deciding to address Jimin’s absence both mentally, and often, physically. 

  
“Are you okay?  It’s just that… you haven’t really been around much, and even when you are, you seem preoccupie-…”

  
“I’M FINE!  I don’t need you two questioning my every move!” Jimin yelled as he stood up and slammed his book closed.

  
“Just leave me alone!” he warned as he grabbed his things and stormed off, shoving the library book on a random shelf and disappearing from sight.

  
The two boys remained frozen, shocked at the display they had just witnessed.  Hoseok failed to think of a time that he had seen Jimin without his usual bubbly smile and sweet attitude.  With an awkward air in the library, the two began to try to study.

 

...

  
  


“What’s up Kook?” Jin asked the Slytherin, noticing that the black haired boy looked distracted, his thick brows furrowed and mouth set in a slight frown. His dark onyx eyes flashed back towards the source of the voice, Seokjin.

  
“Hm? Oh, nothing… just wondering why Jimin is missing lunch… again,” Jungkook replied speculatively, turning back to his food and tuning into the conversation. His fingers used the fork to push around his food in a bored manner.

  
“Actually, Hobi and I were just in the library,” Taehyung began, causing Jungkook’s ears to perk up, “and we sat with him and asked if everything was okay, and he exploded. He yelled that he was fine and that we were pestering him, and then told us to leave him alone before storming off.” Everybody at the table looked surprised, except Jungkook who wore a frustrated expression. 

  
“Maybe he’s just worried about Jihyun and the kidnappings,” Jin suggested. Even though nobody really thought that was the reason, they all hummed in agreement and continued talking. Namjoon took control of the conversation and delved into a story, accidently knocking over Jin’s drink in the process with his wild gesticulations.

  
“You idiot!” Jin slapped Namjoon’s shoulder and tried to clean up the mess.

  
“I’ll see you guys around,” Jungkook said, stepping over the bench and exiting the hall. He started wandering towards the Hufflepuff common room when he noticed Jihyun walking towards him with Vernon.

  
“Hey, have you seen Jimin?” Jungkook asked her. Jihyun shook her head, her eyebrows knotting together.

  
“Not since dinner last night, not for long though. He scarfed down a few bites of food and went straight to the Hufflepuff dorms.” she replied. Jungkook thanked her and they went their separate ways. Hogwarts was a vast and complex establishment in which even sixth years sometimes managed to lose their way. This meant that Jimin could be anywhere. Before he wandered around the campus he decided to be smart and think first. Where would Jimin go to get privacy… the room of requirement? Jungkook had never known him to use the room of requirement. He suddenly remembered Jimin telling him that he would occasionally go to the clock tower to draw or relax. Hoping he was right, Jungkook set off through the corridors towards the clock tower. 

  
  


“Jimin?” he called, reaching the top of the staircase.  He cast about, looking around to discover Jimin, arms resting on the balcony railing as he contemplated the school grounds.  Jungkook strolled over to join him, mirroring his stance.  For a moment they just stared out in silence while Jungkook gathered his thoughts.  He noticed that Jimin’s expression was closed off, his eyes dull and lifeless, his mouth displaying a straight line rather than the grin Jungkook had grown to admire.  He didn’t like seeing Jimin like this… in fact he hated it.  It frustrated Jungkook that Jimin’s despondency was affecting him like this.

  
“I know that you got upset at Taehyung and Hoseok earlier for asking you this but Jimin… please tell me what’s going on.  You aren’t like this… this isn’t you.”  Jungkook watched as Jimin didn’t even twitch a muscle or bat an eyelid.  He wondered if the other had even heard his question when life suddenly came to his face.

  
“I don’t get why everyone cares so much, it’s not like it’s any of their business.” Jimin’s voice was acidic as he replied, but after a few moments his expression smoothed out to the blank canvas from before.

  
“Stop this!  Why are you acting this way?! Just answer me, for god’s sake...” As Jungkook yelled at Jimin, he found himself slipping away from the scolding. He wasn't there, Jimin somewhere else entirely. His father wouldn't get out of his head, no matter how much he pushed that man away. This last couple of weeks, all he heard was the yelling, all he could smell was the sickly scent of his father's cologne and all he could see were his father's empty, greedy eyes. Defeat was the only word Jimin could describe it as. He had allowed his father to defeat him. After all the years of suppressing his memories of him, that man had squeezing his way back into Jimin's thoughts almost constantly for that last week. Jimin had given up on caring about mundane things, how could anyone care about studying or being with friends when all that ran through your mind was the abandonment from a man you had promised yourself to forget? 

  
“We’re tired of you being so hostile to us. JUST TELL ME WH-“ Jungkook stopped yelling abruptly when he saw tears streaming down Jimin’s cheeks.

  
“Oh crap, don’t cry.” He stepped towards Jimin who hadn’t even realised tears had appeared on his cheeks.

  
“I didn’t mean to yell”. He rubbed the back of his neck and put a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. When the warmth from Jungkook’s hand reached his skin, Jimin jumped forward, wrapping his arms around the other boy and burying his face into Jungkook’s jumper. When Jimin felt long, warm arms wrapping around him he burst into tears.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Jimin sobbed.     
Jungkook wasn’t sure what was happening but he knew enough to be supportive.  

 

“No it’s okay, don’t cry,” he consoled, running a soothing hand through Jimin’s orange hair. The gesture only served to intensify his tears as the action mirrored his late mother’s method of comforting. The two embraced each other for some time, drawing comfort from the tender intimacy. It took a long time for Jimin’s tears to settle down but Jungkook dutifully remained with him, stroking his back slowly as Jimin quietly worked through his emotions.

 

...

 

“Are you okay now?” Jungkook’s voice was barely over a whisper, cautious but gentle, as if he feared he would end up breaking him any moment. 

 

Jimin nodded against his chest, still engulfed in Jungkook’s cloak, rubbing his cheek against the warm cloth. The taller boy kept caressing his back with slight motions, unsure of what to do. He had never been particularly good with dealing with his own emotions, forget about someone else’s. 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” he attempted, as Jimin slipped away from his arms to rub his eyes in order to get rid of the remaining tears. “It’s okay if you don’t.” 

 

The Hufflepuff shook his head with a gentle movement and Jungkook’s heart sank a little as he saw the redness around his swollen, glossy eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking down and biting his lip. “For behaving like that.” 

 

“There’s no need to apologise. It’s okay to feel sad or angry sometimes.” 

 

Jimin pondered if he should tell him. Jungkook had been nothing but kind with him since they became friends, so should he tell him? 

 

The Slytherin had already opened up to him about his past, trusting him enough to bear his feelings. He glanced at him, noticing his big curious yet concerned doe eyes. 

 

There was a long stretched moment of silence where only the chirping of the birds could be heard in the distance, when Jimin finally decided to open his mouth.

 

“It’s a bit…  _ complicated _ to explain the reason why I was so upset, it wasn’t even rational now that I think about it.” he said as he pretended that he didn’t see Jungkook’s whole body tensing up, since he probably didn’t expect him to talk at all. But he didn't try to interrupt him, and Jimin was glad for that. 

 

“My mother, she–” he didn't think it would be so difficult to even  _ talk _ about it. He had always pushed those memories in the corner of his mind, trying to pretend they weren’t there to hunt him in his darkest nights, so now acknowledging them out loud felt like a punch in the stomach. “She died when I was just five.” 

 

Jungkook must have noticed how nervous he was, taking his trembling hand in his own and drawing invisible abstract shapes on his palm with his thumb. But again, he didn't say a word, a silent invite to continue. Jimin’s shoulders slumped down subconsciously, slowly falling for the unspoken lullaby that was Jungkook’s touch. 

 

“She kil– committed suicide. Ate a bunch of sleeping pills and drowned herself in the bathtub.” he didn’t notice how unstable his voice was being at first, but there just was this hitch in his throat that wouldn't let him talk properly. “I found her like that.” 

 

Jimin didn't want to cry again. Yes, it was true that he didn’t remember that much of those times, he was just a little child, it was only understandable. But that didn’t mean that those few memories he had left didn’t hurt just as much. 

 

“I couldn’t believe it. She promised me we would go and buy my favourite candies later if I behaved like a good boy, she promised me she would always be by my side and yet–” 

 

He couldn't stop them this time, the tears flowed down his cheeks uncontrollably. God, wasn't he pathetic? 

 

What would Jungkook think of him now that he was being such a crybaby? He was a mess. 

 

“But I can’t bring myself to resent her. It would make things easier, but I never could.”  he felt like he was rambling by this point, but he needed to let it all out now, he couldn't just stop there. 

 

“My father turned his back on me instead of taking care of me how he was supposed to. It’s like he was just  _ waiting _ to find a way to get rid of me, so that’s exactly what he did. He abandoned me.” 

 

Jungkook observed in silence as the other boy spoke, not daring to interrupt him. He wasn't sure if he should say anything, or  _ what _ he should say at all, so he just decided to let him get everything out. It was sad to see Jimin like that, so small and vulnerable, breaking down between his hands without being able to make it all go away, but he supposed it was the only way to feel better later. 

 

“But all that doesn't matter anymore.” he had tried to sound convincing, yet Jungkook could see how he didn't mean it. He still cared, he still cared a lot. Maybe too much. 

 

“I was adopted by this wonderful family here in Europe, and I’m so grateful I met them. They never made me feel the absence of my own parents, besides, Jihyun is a sweetheart.” he finished off, his breathes finally normal again. It had been hard to open up about his past, but now he felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

 

“You seem to love them a lot.” 

 

Jimin was almost surprised to hear the other boy speak again. 

 

“I do.” 

 

Jungkook felt overwhelmed. He wasn't used to see all of this affection, his family had never been like that. Yet Jimin’s eyes sparkled through the tears when he talked about his parents and his little sister. It left a weird feeling inside his chest, so he tried to push it away by focusing on the elder again. 

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” he said, wiping off his tears with gentle touches, like asking for a silent permission. Jimin let him, squeezing his other hand a little harder. 

 

He hadn’t tell him about Vernon. But maybe it was for the best, it was all in Jimin’s head probably, because there was no way they had any correlation with each other. He was just being paranoid, that’s all. 

 

“I should probably go and apologise to Tae and Hobi-hyung as well.” he sighed afterwards. He had been so mean to them even though they hadn't done anything wrong. 

 

Jimin got up slowly, feeling the coldness around his hand as Jungkook’s fingers slipped away from around it. 

 

“Hey, wait, don’t go just yet.” Jungkook stopped him, grabbing his wrist and getting up himself. “Come with me.” 

 

“Whe–” 

 

Jimin never got to hear the answer, as the Slytherin started walking, pulling him behind himself. 

 

“Jungkook, wait!” he tried again, struggling to keep up with the wide steps the other boy was taking. “Where are we going?” 

 

“A special place. Just trust me.” 

 

He might be a bit constipated when it came down to feelings, but he wasn’t blind. He could see how Jimin was still on edge, not being able to relax himself, uneasiness painted across his features. 

 

“Okay okay, but could you like, walk  _ slower _ ?” Jimin chirped, huffing. 

 

“Oh, yeah– sorry.” he stuttered, only then realising, and Jimin couldn't help but smile as he watched him getting all flustered. 

 

Still, they went down the stairs rather quickly, since the clock was about to to ring at any moment now and the last thing they wanted was to get deafened by it. 

 

Jimin couldn't say he wasn't surprised when Jungkook didn't let go of his hand, even when a pair of students watched them curiously. His own cheeks, however, were burning scarlet, so he decided to look down abashedly. 

 

Maybe if he didn't he would have realised sooner that they were heading towards the Forbidden Forest. 

 

“Jungkook,” he stopped him, squeezing his arm as he glanced at the tall, dark trees with suspicion. “We shouldn't go inside!” 

 

“I asked you to trust me, didn’t I?” the boy replied, seeming unfazed by it. And Jimin wanted to trust him, he really wanted to, but what the heck? 

 

“Please?” 

 

Jungkook’s voice was gentle, his eyes sparkling with hope, and Jimin was just too soft to ever deny him. 

 

“Okay, but don’t try anything funny or you’ll face my wrath!” he chirped, making Jungkook laugh, and he wasn't sure if he was making fun of him – Jimin could be  _ really _ scary okay? – or it meant that he was, in fact, going to take him into the depths of the forest to eat him and bury his pieces in the soil. 

 

Now, Jimin was sure he was just being a little dramatic, but seriously, what was Jungkook thinking? 

 

Despite everything, he let himself be dragged into the sinister roads that lead to the darkest woods. 

 

Jungkook thought it was adorable the way Jimin was clinging to his arm, looking around cautiously as if he feared a monster would jump out any moment. He remembered the way clearly enough, so he wasn’t afraid that they’d get lost or anything. 

 

“Did you hear that?” The orange head hissed at some point, his ears perking up. “What was that?”

 

“Jimin, it’s just your imagination.” Jungkook rolled his eyes with an amused smile, shaking his head slightly as he started to see the lake glisten in the distance, behind the lifeless trees.

 

“But I’m sure I-”

 

“We’re here.” 

 

Jimin stopped on his tracks, widening his eyes at the sudden change around them. There was a lake, shining brightly against the rays of the sun that ripped through the clearest azure sky that was seamed into the little gash between the top of the trees. There was a mellow gust of fresh air whistling through the branches, sneaking underneath his cloak and making him shiver.

 

Jungkook watched complacently as Jimin’s lips parted in awe, his eyes bright and fascinated. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” he whispered, voice barely audible. Jungkook sat down between the dry leaves, tugging him down with him. 

 

“I come here sometimes when I need to clear my mind, it makes me feel at peace.” he confessed, closing his eyes and letting the wind ruffle his hair. Jimin observed his profile silently, watching as he relaxed his shoulders and smiled. He couldn’t help but stretch his own mouth into a soft smile, as he dropped his head against him. Jungkook tensed again, freezing on the spot.

 

“Thank you.” Jimin said, closing his eyes himself.

 

“For what?” 

 

“For putting up with me. It means a lot.” 

 

Jungkook was happy that Jimin’s voice was finally calm and peaceful again. He was happy that he, out of all people, was able to give him comfort and bring back his smile.

 

They stayed there for a while, completely still, and neither of them felt the need to share any more words. 

 

...   
  
It had been two days since Jimin broke down, and the Hufflepuff had apologized to his friends for blowing up upon their return from the forbidden forest. All had seemed well, and there weren't even any more disappearances as of yet, even though the missing girls hadn't been found either. However, Jungkook still had problems on his conscience. 

 

Jungkook had been thinking more about Joelle. Not that he liked her that way or anything. He just felt bad. He’d blown her off more than once and he most likely seemed like a complete jerk in Joelle’s eyes. He figured he should hang out with her, to make her happy at least. He made a promise to himself to try and make it up to her.

 

After breakfast that day, Jungkook found Joelle talking to another Slytherin girl. He patiently waited until she was finished with her conversation to get her attention. 

 

“Joelle?” Jungkook piped up. She turned around. The look on her face was rather cold. She definitely didn’t look too happy to see him. 

 

“What could you possibly want Jungkook?” she questioned him, obviously skeptical of his motives. And she had a right to be, Jungkook would admit. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry about everything,” he said.

 

“About what?” she eyed him, clearly not feeling too forgiving this morning.    

 

“About blowing you off and acting like a complete jerk to you,” he said, “I didn’t mean to act that way. There was a lot going on in my mind I guess. You didn’t deserve that kind of treatment. Especially not from me. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Maybe I can make it up to you?”

 

“Fine, I’ll take it,” Joelle replied, still skeptical of Jungkook. “Tree house tomorrow after dinner?” 

 

“Yeah, see you outside the dorms then,” Jungkook managed to smile at her. He didn’t hate Joelle, he would admit, and he was glad she agreed to hang out with him. He hadn’t completely ruined his friendship with her. 

 

....

 

The day after, Jungkook was standing outside the Slytherin dorms. Even though it was only after dinner, the hallway was quite dark and chilly, as it usually was near the dungeons. Jungkook didn’t mind it because, as a Slytherin, he was naturally used to these sorts of things. The cold and dark mood of the dungeon dormitories seemed like home after so many years spent at Hogwarts. 

 

Jungkook had been waiting in the hallway for a while. Joelle was late. He figured she was doing it purposely to give him a little taste of his own medicine. He didn’t mind much though. He figured he deserved it and he didn’t have anywhere else to be at the moment. Being alone gave him plenty of time to think. Sometimes he needed time to think. 

 

Although Joelle wasn’t his favorite person, he didn’t dislike her, and he was actually quite excited to go to Joelle’s secret tree house again. It was magical. It was one of those things that made Jungkook thankful he wasn’t a muggle. Muggles mustn't have any fun. 

 

Lost in his own thoughts, Jungkook almost didn’t notice an odd noise coming from the distance, by way of the dungeons. He thought it odd, but he figured it was just the old castle changing staircases or something, so he shook it off. However, a few moments later, he heard it again, this time a little more clearly but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. It might’ve been a yelling or screaming. It sounded desperate and inhuman. It was shrill and made him shiver but he was still intrigued. He slowly started walking toward the dungeons, wondering if maybe it was someone or something who was in trouble. It didn’t sound normal. Before he got very far, he was pulled away from the sound by Joelle’s voice. 

 

“Jungkook?” she asked, clearly confused as to what he was doing and where he was headed. 

 

“Oh, hi Joelle. Ready to go?” He noticed that the noise had stopped. There was no sign that Joelle had heard it either. 

 

“Yeah, what were you doing?” she looked confused. 

 

“Oh, just thought I heard something. I’m sure it was nothing, though. Let’s go,” he said, leading her towards the castle exit and trying to forget about the sounds he heard. He wondered if he was hearing things or there was something really odd going on in the castle dungeons. 


	7. Delineated

…

It was a calm day, but cold it was too, and Jungkook and Joelle were rugged up in their winter gear, noses red from the brisk air, the season creeping up on them with its snowy claws. Joelle and Jungkook were hanging out in the treehouse where Joelle would go alone sometimes. They were sitting on the sofa by the fireplace inside talking, much like they had some years before.

“So how have you been?” Jungkook asked, Joelle looking down at her feet. 

“Fine, what about you?” Joelle answered him, lifting her eyes to meet his.

“I’ve been alright I guess. Some things have been going on but it’s all good now... I hope,” Jungkook explained to Joelle, and she listened quietly.

Jungkook and Joelle talked for about another ten minutes about simple things, their families, stories, new things that happened and such. Jungkook was reminded of why he felt that it was okay to befriend Joelle. She was actually relatively nice despite her sassy-like features and persona, nice doesn't mean you don't have a temper. And besides, it was his own fault for testing that side of her to come out in the first place. He wanted to keep apologizing, as if he himself tainted the girl, even though that was not the case at all.

Jungkook knew Joelle liked him, could see it in her blue eyes while she spoke animatedly to him, her pupils dilated, lips curved upwards at the corners and dark brown hair twirled around her fingers whenever he'd reply. And he also knew his parents and Joelle’s parents liked each other, got along well...well enough for them to consider betrothal. Nothing had been finalized but he knew a talk was coming by the end of the school year. 

Jungkook didn't like Joelle though. Even if he wanted to, tried to, he couldn't. No matter how much he could try, there was always someone else on his mind. And although he often pushed back such thoughts to some extent, every once in awhile he would think about tangerines and remember the brightest of smiles. The only smile that could ever caress his heart in such a way.

After a while Jungkook noticed Joelle constantly yawning. “Do you want to head back to the school?” Jungkook asked her, checking the time from up on the fireplace clock.

“I don’t care whatever you want to do, I’ll follow,” Joelle shrugged her shoulders indecisively. 

“Well okay we can head back,” Jungkook chose, knowing the girl probably wanted to stay, but the boy knew she was definitely getting sleepy. They both stood up and left the treehouse, pretty silent as they walked towards the school and finally made it back inside.

“So yeah I’m still sorry for not been polite to you and making you feel like I am pushing you away,” Jungkook apologised again as they were down the hallway.

“Jungkook it’s fine, you don’t need to apologise again to me,” Joelle said to him, slightly rolling her eyes. He had been so over the top with apologies since he had treated her badly. Joelle appreciated the effort, but she could only handle so many apologies. 

“Oh, okay cause when I first apologised you didn’t seem to think I actually meant it,” Jungkook said.

“Yeah, I was having mixed feelings about you then. However I don’t feel that way anymore to you,” Joelle said to Jungkook. Both students stopped walking.

“Alright, that’s good then.” Jungkook gave her a half smile. 

“So this means since I was not given a chance to do this before, I could give you something now. To make it even for us.” Joelle then gave him her playful, sweet smile. Her dark hair fell into her face and she used a thin finger her place it behind her ear gently.

“Give me what?” Jungkook asked in bit of confusion, eyebrows drawn together slightly.

“This”.

Jungkook saw Joelle leaning closer to him. Her pink coloured lips were not far off from his. So many thoughts was on his mind. He knew he could not stop the kiss because of the number of times he avoided or ditched her before. A wave of uncomfort rushed through him. He knew he couldn't kiss her on the lips. He just couldn’t.

Jungkook turned his head to the side, feeling her lips connect with his cheek, he tensed at the feeling, closing his eyes and trying to tell himself it was only just a small peck.

Joelle pulled back, slowly releasing the kiss. She smiled sweetly at Jungkook, reckoning that he was very shy as she kissed him. She thought it was cute of him. “You shy?” she asked trying to look at Jungkook. Jungkook just coughed, licking his lips thinking about whether to say anything to her. But before he could, Joelle cut in, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to say anything. It’s okay,” she smirked. Jungkook began biting his plush bottom lip, still feeling a tad uncomfortable. His black bangs covered his eyes as they castes downwards, relieved at the interception of the kiss but frustrated because Joelle was romantically persistent and set on having him.

“Ahem,” someone coughed. Their eyes turned to the direction of the noise to see Yoongi standing there with his arms crossed. Was he there the entire time? Even when Joelle kissed Jungkook?

“I need to go, I just have a few things to do. I’ll catch up with you later, Jungkook Oppa.” Joelle winked at Jungkook and strutted her way past Yoongi. Yoongi scrunched his face with disgust as he looked at her. He then looked at Jungkook.

“What the hell was that?” Yoongi asked, pointing to the direction where Joelle walked away.

“A ‘hi’ would have been okay,” Jungkook said.

Yoongi just rose an eyebrow at him. “What were you two up to?”

“Didn’t you just see that? If I have to explain, we just went somewhere to talk to get things together from me ignoring her beforehand” Jungkook explained.

Yoongi gave Jungkook a look, “And the kiss?”

“I had nothing to do with that. She was the one that leaned in and kissed me. Did you not see me tensing from it?” Jungkook was a little annoyed that Yoongi must’ve thought Jungkook enjoyed Joelle’s peck on his cheek.

“Yeah, I saw you looking uncomfortable. But don’t you realise that this will bite you back?” Yoongi asked. 

“How will it?” Jungkook asked.

“She’s obsessing over you, you fricken idiot. When she finds out you actually don’t like her back the way she does and who knows you might do something that will make her angry” Yoongi said to Jungkook, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I know I don’t like her the way she likes me, but I’m not worrying about anything happening if it makes her rage,” Jungkook said.

“Whatever, do what you want, but don’t say I didn’t warn you about it. I’m going back to the dorm to check on Holly,” Yoongi stated, shaking his head.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and decided to go with Yoongi, as he did not have much else to do right now. Jungkook walked a little bit behind Yoongi, still thinking about the kiss from Joelle, but he shrugged it off and kept walking.

Tomorrow they were letting some of the students visit the town. Jungkook planned to have fun on the little field trip and didn't need to think about Joelle any longer than necessary or it might dampen his mood.

…

Namjoon looked around at all of the winter snow on this very cold day, seeing the little snowflakes fall from the sky down to the ground. He daydreamed at the wonderful sight until he was disturbed by something hitting him on the shoulder. The tall boy clicked back to reality, seeing snow covering his shoulder and turned his head to see a laughing Seokjin behind him.

“That got your attention,” Seokjin laughed.

Namjoon looked at Seokjin, forming his mouth into a smile before bending down and grabbing a handful of snow and moulding it into a ball. “Is that how it is now? It’s on!” he said, and threw the snowball at Seokjin, who ducked, the snowball missing him narrowly.

“Missed me!” Seokjin teased, poking his tongue out at Namjoon, who sent a challenging smirk back at the boy in defiance.

Namjoon made another snowball and began running to Seokjin, the ice clump resting in his palm, armed and ready to fire. Seokjin started to run away from Namjoon, screaming a little. 

“Get back here!” he heard Namjoon yell from behind him, making Seokjin’s heart pump with excitement.

“Never!” Seokjin yelled back.

Using his long, lanky legs, Namjoon actually caught up nearer to the broad-shouldered, pretty boy, finally getting a good enough distance to throw the snowball, it landing and hitting Seokjin’s back.

They both stopped running, as they were almost out of breath. “Got you,” Namjoon puffed. Seokjin smiled and got more snow to throw at Namjoon, ultimately turning it into now a snowball fight.

It came down to Namjoon getting a whole clump of snow and dunking it on top of Seokjin’s head, “Hey, stop it!” Seokjin shook his head, brushing all of the snow off with his hands.

The pair of them laughed and played around in the white, fluffy snow. Eventually laying on the ground. “Hey look at this,” Namjoon said to Seokjin. He stretched out his arms and legs, moving them up and down to create a snow angel. 

“Haha,” Seokjin giggled and made a snow angel himself.

“I miss doing this. I nearly forgot how much fun it is to just muck around. It’s like us been kids again,” Namjoon sais.

“Yeah,” Seokjin nodded. Just then an idea popped into Seokjin’s head.

“Let’s build a snowman,” Seokjin said, sitting up.

“Hmmm,” Namjoon turned his head while still laying on the ground.

“Come on, up you get. We can decorate it after we finish it,” Seokjin said happily and Namjoon slowly got up, already seeing Seokjin collecting snow and molding it into a big circle for the body of the snowman.

Both boys were happily making the snowman. They eventually made the body of the snowman, and were now doing the head.

“No, no, on the right more. Yeah, yeah perfect.” Seokjin directed Namjoon, who was carefully placing on the head of the snowman. Except that Namjoon, as usual, was clumsy, and the head broke a little as he put it down.

“Oh no,” Seokjin said and went quick to fix it before it broke anymore. 

“Me and my clumsy self again I guess,” Namjoon assumed.

“It is all good, Namjoon,” Seokjin said using his careful, delicate hands and fixing the snowman's head. After he fixed it, they started decorating it. They put rocks on the face for the eyes and mouth. They grabbed some twigs to make the arms on the sides.

“We need a scarf around the neck. Oh, and a carrot for the nose,” Seokjin said looking at the snowman, observing their decoration so far. Namjoon smiled as he took off his scarf, putting it around the snowman. He also got something out of his pocket. Seokjin looked and saw that Namjoon had a carrot. 

“Oh, you’re so great Joonie,” Seokjin smiled widely and grabbed the carrot, putting the final decoration on the snowman. He stood back next to Namjoon and they both looked at it, smiling.

Namjoon turned his head to Seokjin, seeing him still really happy for the work they just did. He took a breath. He had something on his mind that he had been wanting to tell Seokjin for ages.

“Ummm, Seokjin?” Namjoon spoke up.

“Hmmmm,” Seokjin hummed as he fixed the scarf. Namjoon took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“I....I like you,” Namjoon stuttered out of nervousness.

“Well, we’ve been friends like forever, haven’t we?” Seokjin finished making the snowman look perfect. 

“Friends?” Namjoon raises a brow in confusion.

“You know what I mean, you fool.”

“Well yeah, but….it is not what I mean.” Namjoon fiddled with his fingers. 

Seokjin stopped what he was doing, looking up at Namjoon, “What do you mean then?” he asked the nervous wreck of a Ravenclaw, who wasn’t making any eye contact.

“You’ve been the closest person to me for years and I’ve been enjoying your company all this time. What I mean is that I actually like...like you.” Namjoon looked up to Seokjin who stared back at him, brown eyes wide and full red lips from the cold slightly parted. 

Seokjin looked into Namjoon’s eyes. He could see that the boy was nervous. Who knew how anxious the Ravenclaw was truly feeling? Reading his body posture, it was pretty shaky. Blinking a couple of times, Seokjin walked over to Namjoon, who now was looking back down again, most likely trying to be ready to be pushed away, rejected and left alone with his feelings as he thought Seokjin didn’t like him back.

“Namjoon,” Seokjin said smoothly, gesturing him to look up, Namjoon looked up with his brown eyes focusing in on Seokjin. “You know, I was expecting that, really. But it actually helps me to say this-” Seokjin started to say but was cut off by Namjoon.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to like me back. It’s just, I’ve liked you for a very long time but I just never had the guts to tell you how I feel about you. Like I said, it’s fine to not like me back the way I like you.”

“Namjoon stop I-” Jin started saying, but again was interrupted.

“No, I understand. We can just….be friends like we are pr-”, Namjoon continued blabbering on while feeling a little upset. 

“OMG, Kim Namjoon would you just stop talking for at least one bloody minute and let me tell you what I have been trying to say to you.” Jin was now annoyed at him talking nonsense.

Namjoon stood there eye wide a little at him. Seokjin had been a little annoyed with him from his clumsy accidents before, but that wasn’t really annoying, just funny. But this annoyance Jin was feeling right now was for real. He could see it on Seokjin’s face. 

Seokjin sighed, rubbing his temple, “I’m sorry I snapped at you, but there was a reason for it. To get you to stop talking rubbish,” Seokjin said to Namjoon who stood there looking at him silently. “Okay now, what I have been trying to tell you is just what you told me. I like you. Yes, I thought you meant us been friends at first. But when you corrected me and said that you really like me, I did not think of it as weird or whatever you were saying just then,” Seokjin said to Namjoon. “Anyways, what I am about to say is that you liking me has actually made me feel…..you know, happy,” Seokjin sayid softly. Namjoon almost was giving him a confused look. “What I mean is that I actually….like you back. Yes, you can annoy me at times with your clumsiness. However, I want you to be my clumsy Joonie from now on. I do like you, Namjoon.” Seokjin smiles and places a hand on Namjoon’s shoulder.

Namjoon looked at him, a huge smile forming onto his face. “You do?” he asked.

“Yes, I do,” Seokjin said. Namjoon’s mouth was opened a little. He was coiled up with excitement. He threw his arms around Seokjin and hugged him tight.

“OMG, I like you so much. No, I actually love you, Jinnie,” Namjoon practically screamed, beginning to squeeze Seokjin a little too much, uncharacteristic considering his usual skinship was only to a certain extent.

“N...Namjoon l...let go please. You’re squishing me too hard,” Seokjin said, out of breath.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Namjoon let go of Seokjin who began to breathe normally.

“Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you. Seriously, I swear. Someday I will end up dying and you’ll be the cause of it,” Seokjin stated.

Namjoon just put his hands up and shrugged his shoulders, “I do not know either,” he said. When he put his arms down, his right arm collided with the snowman, causing the snowman’s head to crack and the snow to crumble to the ground.

Namjoon looked down and then at Seokjin with a ‘oh no’ look on his face.

“Namjoon,” Seokjin laughed and shook his head.

“Sorry,” Namjoon apologised and began grabbing the snow and re-making the snowman head. Seokjin smiled and helped him fix the snowman. 

After they done that, Namjoon and Seokjin spent the rest of their time together alone in the snowy field. Now being able to have more fun and excitement without anything holding them back. 

...

 

The winter cold hit the boys’ faces with a fierceness that made their soft skin sting. Regardless, they still trudged towards The Three Broomsticks inn and pub, eager to be enveloped by the warmth, as well as devour the promised and very delicious food and drinks that would add great satisfaction to their stomachs. Yoongi and his precious Holly followed behind the group, led by an excitable Jackson, with Jungkook and Jimin trailing along both exchanging small talk behind their scarf-covered mouths.  
Yoongi had the regular plain expression on his face, but inside he was happy to be able to walk around casually with Holly – no Hogwarts restrictions preventing him from it. Jackson was excited to be off Hogwarts grounds and in the lovely village that was Hogsmeade, but what made him even happier was the announced trip to the best pub in town – he was eager for their potato chips, of course. And Jungkook and Jimin? They were both happy to be with each other. Each other’s presence was enough.  
“Are we there yet?” Yoongi grumbled out lowly in question, and Jackson turned around to the mint-haired boy with a large grin. Yoongi was growing more and more irritated at the cold- scratch that, it was freezing to the skinny, pale boy. His annoyance with the world was really starting to show.  
“Nearly – and before you ask, it’s a pet friendly pub. So you can bring in your mutt-“  
Yoongi’s sudden death glare was enough to scare off even the bravest of people. “Don’t you dare call him a mutt. If anyone here is a mutt, it’s you.”  
Jackson held his hands up in surrender, realising it was better not to retort anything smart and to just continue leading the group to the restaurant. Meanwhile, as they walked further through Hogsmeade, Jungkook kept looking over to the shorter, tangerine-haired boy, watching the way his chubby cheeks flushed with the battering cold, and the way his pout pink lips moved behind his Hufflepuff scarf as he spoke. Jungkook couldn’t help but feel a sense of contentment at listening to the boy speak – a very noticeable contrast from when they first met. Jimin continued to speak about how cold it was, and at how thrilled he was to try the wonderful things at The Three Broomsticks.  
“Here we are!” Jackson announced, speeding up and dashing towards the entrance of the pub. The door jingled as he ran in, and Yoongi grumbled something along the lines of, “What a moron,” as he entered after Jackson. Jimin and Jungkook turned to each other and smiled in amusement, before following the over-excitable Jackson and the grumpy mint-haired boy inside.  
The inside of The Three Broomsticks was warm and inviting, the bar across from the entrance displaying a mirror behind it, amplifying the appearance of the crowd gathered inside the pub. The roof rose up fairly high, arching smoothly across the room, complementing the fireplace that sat snugly beneath it. The smell was a bit smoky, but dashes of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey hung in the air, sending a grumble through Jungkook’s stomach in reminder of the scrumptious drinks that were soon to be served.  
The group of boys found a table with oak seats and a dark wooden table and sat down, Yoongi with Holly sat snugly in his lap and Jackson beside him, while Jungkook sat cosily beside Jimin, the warmth radiating from the tangerine-haired boy in sweet waves. Jungkook ached to be even closer to Jimin, if that was even possible.  
“I’ll go get us some drinks,” Jungkook finally commented, deciding against touching Jimin yet. Jackson suddenly sprang up beside Jungkook, adding, “And I’ll get us a large serving of potato chips!”  
Yoongi rolled his eyes at the ridiculous boy, meanwhile Jimin just softly laughed at Jackson’s boisterous behaviour. Jimin knew Jackson was a pretty full on guy, but he loved his presence nevertheless. However, Jimin couldn’t help but focus solely on Jungkook. It was a nice outing, considering it was Christmas in only a few months.  
Jackson and Jungkook went to the bar, and a Jackson was quick to blurt out, “A large serving of potato chips please!” to the kind looking woman behind the bar. She was of average height with dirty blonde curly hair, emerald green eyes, and a small smile resting on her lips.  
“Sure honey,” she answered softly, and then she turned to Jungkook. “And you, sweetheart?”  
Jungkook went into thought about what he should get the others. “Uh- I’ll get a four non-alcoholic Butterbeers please.”  
The woman nodded and walked off, preparing the orders for the two boys. In a few minutes, she returned with the four drinks which she placed in front of Jungkook, and the large serving of potato chips which she handed to a very eager Jackson. Jungkook was pretty sure he saw drool escaping Jackson’s mouth, which was slightly disgusting.  
They returned to the table, Jungkook coordinating the drinks to each owner; a non-alcoholic Butterbeer each for everyone. As soon as Jungkook took a sip of his drink, he noticed Joelle eyeing him from a table across the other side of the pub. It was lucky he noticed her, considering just how crowded it was. That girl… Jungkook was getting just the tiniest bit irritated at how frequently he saw her especially after their previous encounter, and it made him have a throb of possessiveness for Jimin. Seeing her made Jungkook want to wrap his arm around Jimin and show everyone Jimin was his. Jungkook found himself shocked by his own thoughts. His?  
Jimin eagerly drank the Butterbeer, and once he took a large gulp, Jungkook averted his gaze from Joelle. The Slytherin noticed a bit of Butterbeer coated the corner of the Hufflepuff’s honeyed, plush lips, and Jungkook found himself using his thumb to wipe away the Butterbeer, shoving his thumb into his own mouth and tasting the Butterbeer. It was sweet. Like Jimin.  
Jimin’s lips parted in surprise and a gasp escaped his throat, and Jungkook sent a lopsided grin to the tangerine-haired boy. The Hufflepuff’s cheeks reddened and Jungkook watched the boy in curiosity.  
Why did he do that? And did he realise how flirty he was being? Jimin thought, not able to form exact words just yet, so his mouth ended up flopping open and closed like a fish.  
“There was Butterbeer on your mouth,” Jungkook said, answering Jimin’s thoughts, and Jimin found himself averting his gaze from Jungkook out of pure embarrassment. The Slytherin saw Joelle glaring yet again, so he took it as a challenge. He couldn't help it, he wanted the girl off his back and although he knew he was being mean because he knew Joelle’s feelings, his own feelings were the driving force of his actions, and he wasn't only being touchy with Jimin to anger the girl.  
When Jimin was sipping his Butterbeer again, Jungkook took the opportunity and wrapped his arm around Jimin’s waist. Jimin nearly choked on his drink, but managed to catch himself before he could. Jimin felt his skin flush but it mustn’t have showed, because Jackson continued to eagerly talk about the chips and how delicious his drink was.  
Jackson offered Holly a potato chip, but Yoongi sent Jackson a look of repulsion and pulled his precious Holly away, the fluffy brown dog snuggling up into Yoongi’s lap and away from Jackson’s grubby potato chips.  
“HE CAN’T EAT POTATO! FUCK OFF!” Yoongi barked out, raising his voice over the chatter inside the busy bar, causing a few people around them to frown at the group of boys. Jackson pouted and shrugged, chucking the chip into his own mouth and closing his eyes in satiety as he chewed away on the starchy treat.  
The Slytherin averted his attention from the two bantering across from him, and looked down at Jimin. Jungkook loved the way his tangerine hair was parted and rested at the sides of his forehead, and Jungkook couldn’t stop himself; Joelle was no longer any sort of reason for his actions. Jungkook leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jimin’s forehead, and Jimin looked up quickly to Jungkook with wide eyes. They both exchanged a look and Jimin found himself letting a small smile slip past his lips.  
The next moment, Jungkook and Yoongi watched Joelle storm out of the pub, and Yoongi tsked as the jingle of the door chimed and the door slammed shut.  
“You’re playing with fire, Jeon,” Yoongi said curtly, before returning to sipping his Butterbeer. Jungkook did feel a little bad about doing such things so blatantly in front of Joelle, but then again, he knew he enjoyed teasing Jimin like this.  
After all, nothing bad could come from a little bit of teasing, right?

...

 

Hoseok and Taehyung were walking through Hogsmeade together looking around at different shops. They checked Gladrags Wizardwear and Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop.

Leaving the last shop they went to, something up ahead something caught Hoseok’s dark, brown eyes. The shop that he was looking at read ‘Honeydukes’. He noticed that it was the big lolly shop. He smiled widely and turned grab the lavender-haired Ravenclaw who was too busy looking at something through the window of another store.

“Hobi Hyung, where are we going?” Taehyung said, as he was dragged by Hoseok, who was holding onto his hand. 

“There’s a big lolly shop just up here. Let’s go check it out,” he said as Taehyung looked at the shop that was next to the residential apartments.

At the entrance of the shop, they could already see bunches of lollies and chocolates through the half cylinder shaped windows. They both exchanged looks and opened the dark green wooden door and walked in.

There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets ever imagined. From creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice to the honey-coloured toffees and hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows.

To the right side was a large barrel of ‘Every Flavour Beans’, followed by another barrel of ‘Fizzing Whizbees. On the left side against the wall were ‘Special Effects’ sweets, Drooble’s best blowing gum, splintery toothflossing stringmints, tiny black pepper imps, peppermint creams, fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.

“WOAH!” both boys said in amazement, eyes wide like the full moon staring throughout the rainbow coloured shop.  
“Look at all the beans, all in different flavours. There’s lime, lemon, strawberry, blueberry, grape, apple, raspberry, orange oh and there is-” Taehyung started saying all the different flavours of lolly beans. However, before continuing, he was stopped.

“Tae, it does say ‘Every Flavour Beans,’” Hoseok said.

“Oh, yeah” Taehyung nodded.

Hoseok and Taehyung began looking around at all the kinds of sweets that catches their eyes. They even tried a few of the samples that were placed at the front of the items. “Omg, yum. Honeycomb chocolate,” Hoseok said, eating a sample.

“You should try the sherbet balls,” Taehyung said, nibbling on a rainbow coloured lolly.

“Oooooh, sugary water drops!” Taehyung picked up a packet of blue, water-drop lollies.

“Look, there are all these jars of different treats. We should get a couple of things,” Hoseok said, grabbing a small bag and going to a jar of red coated jaffas.

“Okay, let’s put in different sorts,” Taehyung mentioned. Hoseok agreed.

However, a couple of bags did not mean just two. Hoseok’s couple turned out to be four bags filled with sweets and chocolates. Despite this, he took a few out and ate some. 

“Hey, let me have a few as well,” Taehyung said taking out the treats to eat, also grabbing two bags from Hoseok to make it equal.

“Let’s keep going,” Taehyung said excitedly.

The boys continued searching around the lolly shop, at the same time grabbing a few more items. 

“We should get some for the others to share,” Hoseok thought of an idea. 

“Sure. Well, we do have so many bags of lollies and chocolates. I don’t think we will be able to eat it all ourselves,” Taehyung mentioned. Hoseok nodded in agreement.

“Nice blowing gum.” Hoseok picked up a blue little ball from the sample bowl and put it in his mouth, chewing at it. “Wow, the flavour is so nice,” he added.

Just then bluebell-coloured bubbles started escaping his mouth. Hoseok became shocked and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Taehyung gave him a bit of a laugh as that happened. Then, he looked up at the bubbles floating around the room.

“Oh my god, I did not expect that,” Hoseok said.

“Neither did I. Hey, they don’t pop when you poke them,” Taehyung said as he poked one with his index finger but instead of popping it, he just pushed it further up to the roof. “That’s cool. Let’s get a bag full of them.” Taehyung grabbed a bag as Hoseok continued to chew on the gum.

At the end, the boys got plenty of bags of sweets. They headed up to the counter to pay for them all. They saw a woman with red hair tied up into a bun. She wore what seemed to be a fluffy cloak around her shoulders. She gave them a welcoming smile back.

“Hello there,” she said.

“Hi! We would like to pay for all these,” Hoseok said to her with a smile.

“Sure thing. You two boys seem to love sweets a lot.” She pointed at the bags of lollies and chocolates. 

“Yeah, we do. Some are for our friends though,” Taehyung explained. She nodded and started to place the bags of sweets into a larger bag for them. “You own this shop?” Taehyung asked in curiosity.

“Yes. My husband, Ambrosius Flume, and I own this,” Mrs. Flume explained. 

“That’s so great. I love this shop,” Taehyung smiled.

“I’m very glad to hear that. So, that’ll be 4 galleons altogether,” Mrs. Flume said.

Hoseok and Taehyung paid her the money. “Thanks Mrs. Flume! Bye!” Taehyung waved as Hoseok grabbed the bag, thanking her too. 

“Have a nice day, boys.” Mrs. Flume smiled and waved as they left the shop.

Outside, Taehyung immediately went through the bag, ending up getting a big red lollipop. 

“When did you put that in?” Hoseok asked looking at the lollipop that Taehyung opened and started to lick it. 

“When you weren’t looking,” Taehyung said cheekily with his box smile.

Taehyung held onto the big, glossy red lollipop in his hand and Hoseok snacked on small mints while walking back down through Hogsmeade. Hoseok turned to see Taehyung licking the lollipop. However, his tongue became bright red.

“Look, your tongue is all red from the lollipop.” Hoseok pointed at Taehyung’s tongue. Taehyung stuck his tongue out, crossing his eyes, trying to have a look at his red tongue. Hoseok laughed at his goofy face.

Hoseok leaned forward, toward Taehyung’s lollipop, licking the sugary lolly to try it. He pulled back, tasting the sweet flavour in his mouth, Taehyung gave him a look to say ‘this is mine’.

“Hmmmm, tasty. You can taste the sweet strawberry and a hint of cream in it,” Hoseok said, licking his lips.

“Well I should try one of your lollies since you had a taste of mine” Taehyung gestures. Hoseok smiled and gave Taehyung one of his sweets in return.

“Everyone is going to love us for what we gave them,” Taehyung said.

“Well, they better, haha,” Hoseok laughed.

“They will.” The two boys started chatting away as they continued heading back to Hogwarts, still snacking every now and then of those sugary sweets on the way.

...

While the older students had permission to roam about the town on their own, sadly, the youngers had to wait for their return in the safety of Hogwarts Castle. 

Jihyun sat on the edge of a bench in the middle of the garden, hiding herself in the big, soft scarf she wore to avoid catching a terrible cold. Her hands found the fabric of her coat around her waist, pulling it tighter to prevent the warmth from escaping her small figure. 

Her hair was lightly swaying as a puff of cold breeze moved the papers she was clutching. With a swift movement, she opened her bag and put everything inside, closing it almost immediately to catch the scarf that was slowly sliding down exposing the redness of her small nose.

Closing her eyes and focusing on the sounds of footsteps on the layer of snow that was crunching under the weight of another person, she knew someone was approaching her.

A pleasantly heated hand settled upon her own, causing the girl to lift her head to see who was doing such a good job of bringing her poor extremities back to life.

“What are you doing here all alone?” Vernon asked, a timid smile tugging at his lips.

“I’m obviously trying to freeze to death.” Jihyun answered rolling her eyes and scoffing lightly. Her witty remark didn't stop Vernon from smiling even more, as he removed his hand from its previous spot to fish his gloves in his pocket.

“Here, take these and come with me.” He beckoned for the girl to follow him as he turned his back and started walking towards the school. Jihyun slipped the gloves on, basking in the wonderful sensation of heat spreading on her skin.

“But where are we going?” She questioned, knowing they couldn't join the others since Hogsmeade was not an option for people as young as them. Jimin had left to go with Jungkook and Yoongi, and they were probably sitting in a pub, sipping their hot drinks and exchanging amusing stories with each other. Also Hoseok and Taehyung were spending their afternoon together most likely goofing around like they often were.

“Somewhere better than a cold bench covered in snow!” The boy shot back, turning his head just to stick his tongue out at her. 

The Gryffindor couldn't do anything else but trust him, accurately following the path his footprints created on the snowy cover.

After they had reached the stone pavement of the hallway, Vernon grabbed her hand, pulling her softly in his direction and standing right in front of her. “You have snow on your face.” he stated, using his thumb to remove the snowflakes that had apparently found their way to Jihyun’s eyebrow, “and your hair is wet.”

Lifting her hand to touch her brownish locks, she felt the dampness of it and looked at Vernon in defeat. 

“Let's get something hot to drink. What do you think about that?” he offered, seeing as his friend had also started shaking. Most students weren't affected by the cold weather, some not even bothering to wear enough layers of clothing for a winter day. 

The young girl energetically nodded, eyeing the couple standing two feet from her. One of them was gathering a small amount of snow in front of him with bare hands. ‘Crazy.’

Jihyun loved winter and its breathtaking sceneries, all the years spent playing with her brother in the garden, building a snowman or just engaging in a real fight were they threw themselves in the midst of the whiteness until the were soaked from head to toe, laughing so much their cheeks and their stomachs hurt.

The memories left a pleasant feeling, helping the previous annoyance to disappear completely.

Out of the blue, a voice called Vernon’s name, effectively startling him. 

“Vernon!” Professor Lafayette was walking towards them with a sweet expression gracing her features, blue lively eyes scanning Jihyun’s figure.

Said boy glanced back and felt relieved when he saw it was just him mom calling him over and not some other professor who wanted to scold him for some reason. He visibly relaxed, letting his tense shoulders fall.

“Good afternoon, professor Lafayette,” Jihyun politely greeted her with a tight lipped smile even though her teeth were chattering. She vaguely remembered the woman was Vernon’s mother but often forgot they were related sometimes.

“Oh my, aren't you two freezing?” Worry was written clearly on her face as she saw Jihyun shivering and Vernon’s blue lips. “Come with me.” 

She led them through the hallways looking back once in awhile to check if they were alright, and the two Gryffindors soon understood where they were going. 

They entered the Great Hall, where apparently lots of students were sitting at the elongated tables chatting animatedly or just finding shelter from the chilly weather. Even if the temperatures were below freezing, that didn't seem to put a damper on anyone's mood, as the room was even more full of life than usual.

“Now, why don't we chat a while in front of a steaming cup of hot chocolate like many others seem to be doing?” Vivienne said, casually pulling back a chair and sitting on it. The two were quick to follow her example, taking off their heavy coats and scarves and resting them on the chair back.

“But the chocolate isn't going to magically appear.” Vernon deadpanned, laying his head on his arm on the big wooden surface.

“Why not?” Vivienne chuckled, taking her wand in her hand and waving it in a brisk and controlled movement, mumbling words unknown to his son and her friend. Soon after, three cups were making their way towards them. With another motion of the wand, the ingredients that came along with the cups started mixing themselves into them, slowly heating up in the process.

She laughed at the stunned expression that Jihyun wore on her face; one that mirrored Vernon’s with an uncanny accuracy. 

“This is the only magic that counts,” she stated, mouth ajar and nose scrunching up at the delicious smell that spread in the air.

“Why don't you try adding whipped cream, Vernon?” his mom asked, challenging him to finish her culinary masterpiece. 

The boy, unsure of what to do, took his wand out from under his sweater and tried to copy what the woman did a couple minutes before. With a sparkle of yellow light, the hot cocoa in one of the cups splashed on the table, leaving Vernon to his embarrassment, the tip of his ears growing red.

Jihyun laughed along with the Potions teacher, taking out her wand as well to show him how it is properly done. She pointed it at the nearest cup and shook it, managing to splash even more chocolate on the previously clean surface of the table. 

The laughing only grew louder and louder, until some other students turned their heads around to see what was the cause of such hilarity. 

Once again, Vivienne saved the situation, cleaning the area spotless and making more chocolate to fill the cups that bore the damage caused by the two young Gryffindors. 

Twirling the wand in her hand, three soft-looking tufts of whipped cream appeared on the top of each one. 

“That was amazing! Thank you very much!” Jihyun didn't hesitate to extend her arm to grab her cup filled with warm chocolate, sipping on it with content. 

Vernon took his with a grin plastered on his face, looking in his mom's eyes with a grateful expression. 

“How's school going for you two?” She tried to make small talk to fill the silence of the room.

“Oh, it's been very quiet lately, not that I mind. But I miss my friends being here all the time,” Jihyun answered, waiting for Vernon to say something as well.

“Well, let's say that I like it when it's so quiet,” he stated, stirring his hot cocoa to let it cool down a bit before drinking. “It's so peaceful.”

“Where have your friends gone on a cold day like this?” 

“I think they're all in Hogsmeade, lucky ones,” she huffed, wishing to be older so that she could just hang out with them more often, and even maybe get to try Butterbeer.

“I understand, your brother is with them, isn't he?” Vivienne was still smiling while listening carefully to what the young girl had to say.

“Jimin? Sure. Lately he'd been hiding behind his books, not talking to anyone, so I'm glad he's socialising again with the group.” Jihyun was relieved that Jimin had abandoned his cold and detached behaviour that seemed to come from an unknown reason. “I bet he still reads most of the day though.”

“Is he reading that book he always carries around under his arm?” Vernon asked her, chocolate threatening to spill from his full mouth.

“Yeah, he said it's a great fantasy novel but he spends more time looking at the illustrations than actually reading it.” The girl underlined her point with a subtle snicker that made Vernon smile as well.

Vivienne was tenderly watching the interaction between the two, not asking more about the book Jimin was reading even if she was incredibly interested. She soon tuned out the conversation taking place in front of her, absorbed in her own thoughts.

When Vernon turned to his mother to see if everything was okay, she regained her composure with the same sweet smile which seemed to be her distinguishing feature.

That seemed to convince Vernon, who resumed his chat with his friend. 

In effect, that seemed to convince everyone.

...

 

Jimin was casually strolling to his dorm as it was now the end of the day, but he couldn’t help but feel a presence, or a set of eyes lurking on him. He turned and looked around, but didn’t notice anyone or anything nearby. He kept walking anyway… it was probably the ghosts. He finally saw his dorm in his sight, but out of curiosity, he turned to his right – to see no one other than Joelle staring at him. Or was she glaring? She didn’t exactly look pleased as she was watching Jimin, but Jimin decided to smile and wave at her – to which she continued to glare, only huffing sourly and spinning to walk in the opposite direction towards the Slytherin dorms.  
Jimin rose an eyebrow at Joelle’s behaviour, only deciding to shake it off. After all, everyone had their bad days.

….

Various thoughts were keeping Jimin up and he only wanted to go somewhere in hopes he could distract himself from the thoughts flying around his brain at one-hundred miles an hour, and there was only one thing to do when such thoughts were bothering him – sneak to the kitchen and have some hot chocolate.  
Considering it was the colder months, it was a perfect opportunity to sneak to the kitchen and have some hot chocolate, and ooh- some marshmallows—melted too! Swirling around the mug in their liquid state, the steam raising from the cup of hot chocolate having melted them and- Thinking about all of this sweetness was making Jimin’s stomach grumble, so without further ado, Jimin left the Hufflepuff dorm and creeped the thankfully short way to the kitchens.  
It was no surprise that Jimin was sneaking out to have a hot chocolate, considering Hogwarts students broke the rules all the time. Jimin wasn’t new to this, as this wasn’t his first time sneaking from the Hufflepuff dorms to have a midnight hot chocolate, despite his small and innocent image.  
Jimin peeked outside the dorms, looking for anyone walking around, before tip-toeing through the hallways. His eyes darted through the dimly lit walkways, slowly stepping towards the kitchen, the hallways eerily quiet. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.  
Jimin crept into the kitchen, seeing the endless wooden shelves with many different ingredients and products. He scanned the shelves for anything that resembled a hot chocolate container, and finally he was happy to find the tin sitting on the bottom shelf. He noticed some crisps and marshmallows, deciding to stuff them in his robes for further snack cravings, deciding it was easier than crawling back to the kitchens and risking a teacher spotting him. Maybe he’d share them with Hoseok later, knowing the boy loved his marshmallows and crisps. After all, Hoseok was always trying to take Jimin’s food all the time. He’d found him stealing it on more than one occasion.  
Jimin boiled himself some hot water, retrieved some milk, and patiently waited for the water to boil, until he poured some into a mug. He didn’t forget to clean up after himself, returning things to their rightful homes, and finally, he sipped the cup of steaming hot chocolate and closed his eyes with a happy sigh.  
A sudden noise caused Jimin to flash his eyes open, scanning the room for anything that caused it. Nobody was in sight, but Jimin kept scanning the room regardless. He heard more noises, and his heart began to thud in his chest as he placed his hot chocolate down on the kitchen counter. What if it was a teacher making the noises and caught him? He’d been able to keep up this routine for a solid few months now, and Jimin sure as hell didn’t want it to end here. He didn’t know if he could cope without his hot chocolate every now and then. It was one of the commodities he loved here.  
Jimin heard a rustle behind him, and he turned to catch the glimpse of a silhouette holding a wand. A young, feminine voice uttered the words belonging to a dark magic spell, and Jimin’s world went black.  
…

As time passed, Jimin felt his conscious coming back, but it didn’t feel real. He didn’t feel like he existed in the right place.  
And boy was he right.  
He stood up from where he lay on the ground, finding himself in a place that looked distorted, like a painted picture. He could see the fine brush strokes of the blue sky and its clouds, the dabs and blobs of paint that were the trees, the smeared greens and yellows that created the swaying, straw grass he stood on, and the detailing of the many different things around him. Jimin stood up in confusion, looking around for anyone. Anything.  
In the distance he saw a group of girls, and Jimin recognised them. A head of blonde hair told Jimin that it was Lisa, and he scanned the girls to see the faces of Margaret, Anna, and a few other girls who were taken in amongst the events. It was then that he realized. He'd been kidnapped, just like these girls, just as the professors had warned, and Jimin felt slightly gloomier than his usual perky self.  
He eventually slowly joined the girls where they sat together on a group of rocks, simply asking them, “Where are we?”  
“We’re trapped inside something, somewhere,” Lisa replied grimly. “Because of her.”  
“Her?” Jimin asked, confusion laced in his voice. Stealing girls and taking them from Hogwarts, it was an atrocity. What would fuel such a behaviour? Just who would be behind such a sick crime?  
And it was Lisa’s calm response that shocked Jimin to the core.  
“Joelle.”  
...

 

Hoseok was slowly walking in the hallways, his light footsteps barely making any noise as he felt his legs taking him in the Hufflepuff’s dorm direction. His hands were fidgeting with the hem of his sweater, feeling the soft fabric between his fingertips in an almost soothing manner. Surely there was a lot going on in his mind, like the memories of his previous visit to the sweet shop in Hogsmeade with Taehyung.

He had to tell Jimin a lot of things, if the younger wasn’t too busy sulking or ignoring him with the excuse that he needed to sleep. Who needed that? Certainly not Hoseok. The delicate but fast tapping of his fingers on his leg was a very clear indicator of his restlessness and excitement that wouldn’t have helped him getting some rest.

He’d imagined the hallways to be that quiet, like every other late evening when he went back to the dorms with his brisk walk, but an unsettling fear found place in his gut, something he couldn’t quite explain nor understand.

He turned his head to his right, welcoming the sight of the winter landscape in the school’s garden. Snow was covering the trees and the grass almost completely, as if nature itself was hiding under a layer of sheer whiteness. The pale light of the moon casted a ghastly shadow on the building; everything was perfectly still and noiseless, just Hoseok’s shadow seemed to glide on the pavement besides him.

The Clock Tower chimed, the sound echoing until it reached his ears, signaling he should have been in his bed way earlier. Even though he loved wandering to find his inner peace in the sovereign silence of the night, he knew that it wouldn’t have been clever to be found outside at such an hour with what was happening lately. Since the kidnappings started, Hoseok had always kept an eye on all his female friends as girls, usually charming and beautiful ones, appeared to be the preferred target. He watched out for Jihyun as well, although he tried to be a little less obvious than Jin. The older boy had no shame at all, watching the poor girl like a hawk all the time.

He snorted out a laugh at his friend’s image in his head, but he started walking a bit faster, looking forward to putting his pajamas on and then rant about his day with his friend for a solid hour. Candies, chocolate, and all sort of good things Mrs. Flume had to sell to hungry and greedy students; and maybe even sharing some with him since he and Tae were just a few candies away from buying the entire shop. Speaking of which, he still had the extra bag they’d bought for him. Taehyung had kept the ones to give to Seokjin and Namjoon while he had the two for Jimin and his Slytherin friend in his shoulder bag.

The same, unreasonable feeling from before wasn’t wearing off though, even if he forced himself to let his mind wander on happier thoughts.

“I’m not even a girl,” Hoseok whispered under his breath, trying to shake off the uneasy perception, “but I am cute, so I better hurry my ass to the dorm.”

He strode towards the pile of large barrels stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right side of the corridor, feeling his legs grow tired with every step. He approached it and softly tapped the second barrel from the bottom rhythmically, which suddenly opened as if it had recognised the feather-like touch of the Hufflepuff.

The brunette traveled upwards in the narrow passage that connected the corridor to the cozy, round room that was the Hufflepuff dormitory.

The cactuses on the shelves waved at him in a sluggish manner, as if they were even more fatigued than Hoseok himself. He waved back, raising his left hand, noticing how his weary limbs barely answering to his brain’s commands, feeling like they had a mind of their own and they had chosen to find the minimum number of moves required to get the boy under the neatly tucked covers of his bed. Even if his eyelids were slowly drooping, he managed to regain enough focus to notice the door not being closed like it always was, the only light seeping through it being the ever-present moon’s glow. 

“Jimin? Are you still up?” The boy warily asked, careful not to wake the others up. Heavy silence was the only answer he got.

He cracked the door open and peeped inside to see that all the other Hufflepuffs where snoring, swept away in a deep state of slumber. Hoseok couldn’t blame them, since it was nearly eleven o’clock.

He looked around, taking in the condition of Jimin’s bed. Still untouched, the covers were arranged in the same way the tangerine haired boy had left them that morning.

This was nothing new for Hoseok, he knew full well that his friend’s guilty pleasure was technically-not-allowed hot chocolate in the kitchens at ungodly hours of the night. Backing away slowly and facing the opposite direction, he walked all the way down to the hallway from where he’d come from, checking if someone was patrolling the area or if it was safe to go. 

“I should tell him to stop this. It's not the best moment to be found wandering alone in the night,” Hoseok voiced his thoughts in a whisper, reaching the door to the kitchen and opening it carefully not to make any sounds. 

Inside, the dim light was still on, and a lonely cup was resting on the counter.

A triumphant grin crept on his face, as he knew he'd found who he was looking for. ‘Got you.’

He tiptoed until he reached it to make the least noise possible, and wrapped his hand around it. Warmth immediately spread on his palms as he smelled the airy scent of the same hot chocolate he knew to be Jimin’s favorite. 

A warmth that soon disappeared, like it had been left untouched for too long. As fast as it came, the smile Hoseok was wearing disappeared, worry replacing it in an instant.

A wave of nausea hit him, a dread feeling of anxiety settling in the pit of his stomach. 

Something snapped inside of Hoseok as he realised Jimin wasn’t going to appear anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers this week  
> Cece- TiTAEnium  
> Char- Miniyoongi  
> Alessia- Iamverynofun


	8. Tutelage

It was the start of a new day, a fresh morning and the four long tables inside the grand hall were fully loaded with a delicious feast of breakfast delicacy. Yet the foreboding presence hanging in the air of the grand dining hall unsettled every Hogwart's student to the core, their piled high plates of food momentarily forgotten. The eerie chill of something brooding unpleasantly created an anxious rift even between the professors who normally enjoyed their breakfast basked in the grand hall's joyous atmosphere, but were now looking a bit grey and worn in their wrinkles. There was absolutely nothing joyous about the bleak silence resonating thickly inside the grand hall, anything but, especially when all eyes were drawn to Professor Dumbledore who stood before his podium with a grim expression. 

"Students of Hogwarts... it has been brought to my attention that we've lost yet another student overnight." Professor Dumbledore's grave voice echoed against the walls of the hall solemnly. A series of gasps and panicked murmures rose into the air. Someone had been taken again? What about the still missing girls? The agitation stirred within the students died down when the Headmaster merely raised a hand to silence them all. 

However, at the Slytherin table, shushed voices continued. “What brainless girl got herself captured this time I wonder?” Jungkook whispered to Yoongi who was sitting beside him. The mint haired pureblood looked disinterested altogether with the news. After the first girl disappeared from wandering the halls at night alone, one would assume common sense would kick in with these other girls but no. Bold, silly witches. 

“Don’t know and I truly don’t care.” the Slytherin captain grumbled back because honestly, the constant warnings made by their professors are there for a reason; to be taken serious and not lightly. 

Jungkook decided to tune out the Headmaster like his unconcerned hyung right when Dumbledore continued, a heavy weight behind his words that smacked Jungkook in the chest. 

“Although the victims have all been witches, last night we lost a wizard, Park Jimin, a Hufflepuff.”

At the Gryffindor table, Seokjin considerably paled. Jihyun emitted a choked broken ‘What?’ and slammed up from her seat, eyes wide and scared. Her jerky movement knocked over her neighbor’s goblet, the liquid contents staining the tablecloth but the mess was ignored. The girl was only a few seats down from Seokjin who stood up and rushed over to her before she toppled over in her tremors at the news of her missing brother. Seokjin coaxed Jihyun back into her seat and followed suit, his body numb. Dumbledore sent them a sympathetic glance and continued on about how Jimin disappeared without a trace just like the previous girls and how already he had people out on the search.

Namjoon and Taehyung also stood up from their seats but didn’t move toward the Gryffindor table although the elder Ravenclaw yearned to with the way Seokjin shot him lost, worried glances. Jimin? Their Jimin was gone? It felt like the world turned itself upside down inside of their guts, straining and dizzying enough to make them sick. 

Hoseok had tears welling up in his eyes at the Hufflepuff table and he wasn’t alone, either. Jimin was a ray of sunshine in their House to even those not in their inner circle. His sweet, kind smile and natural selfless demeanor. On top of it all, Jimin was a Hufflepuff and the Hufflepuff house were more than just a house, they were a family. And they just lost a very wonderful family member.

Yet… three wizards at the Slytherin table look as if they’ve just lost the Quidditch World Cup. The stricken expression carved in Jackson’s face was raw as he stared across the table at Yoongi and Jungkook. Yoongi had been in mid sip when Professor Dumbledore announced Jimin’s name and spat his morning juice back out instantly. His grip on the goblet tightened to the point until his pale hand resembled stark white. And Jungkook…

Well, Jungkook didn’t know what he wanted to do first; flip the table over in a mass of anger or revert into an emotional state that may or may not include tears. Dumbledore finished his solemn announcement with a warning for the rest of the students to stay safe and told them to enjoy the rest of their meal before he stepped down from his podium and walked out of the dining hall with a tense air.

It was a joke really, how could Seokjin enjoy his meal now, now that he knows Jimin is missing? Everyone else managed to dig in their food but Seokjin’s appetite was gone. Still, his parental tendencies forced Jihyun to finish her breakfast despite the tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes. “What will I tell our parents?” she mumbled brokenly around a mouthful of food. Seokjin’s chest constricted tight and he set his arm over her slender shoulders. 

“They’ll find him Jihyun.” the elder Gryffindor tried to sound promising and optimistic but his voice dragged. 

“I can’t believe this.” Taehyung muttered from his seat beside Namjoon. He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly. But Namjoon was focused on Seokjin, his best friend who was next to Jihyun. The girl was eating albeit with sluggish jerks but Seokjin’s plate was neglected a few seats down from where he’d been sitting previously. Someone from his house made him another plate but Seokjin didn’t touch it. Even as time ticked by and breakfast went on, the plate remained untouched. Namjoon knew why of course, the bombshell dropped on them so suddenly about Jimin was difficult to ingest. When the Gryffindor sitting beside Seokjin stood up from his finished plate and walked off, Namjoon stood up, mind set.

To hell with the rules. 

In long quick strides he made it to the Gryffindor table and slipped into the warm seat Seokjin’s house member just left. 

“Jin, hey.” Namjoon scooted closer to Seokjin and wrapped an arm around his shoulder which he used to tug the other against him. “Listen, we’ll find him.” Namjoon promised, tone solid with determination. Far more believable than when Seokjin had told Jihyun. The Gryffindor forced out a smile and because Namjoon knew him so well, his fake curve in his lips didn’t fool the Ravenclaw. 

“Yeah, of course. I’m sure he’s f-fine.” at the end of his stuttered response, Seokjin folded over and covered his face up to hide his running tears. A little sob escaped and Namjoon quickly pulled him into his arms, large hand leaving comforting strokes to the back of his head. Vaguely Seokjin felt Jihyun’s small body slump against him from behind but other than that everyone let them be. The entire table, hell, the whole dining hall knew how close they were with Jimin, with each other. Seokjin dropped his hands from his face, let them curl in his lap between their bodies, and tucked his face into Namjoon’s neck. 

Everything after breakfast became a hazy blur. Jungkook was dragged by Yoongi out of the dining hall and shortly after they met up with Namjoon, Seokjin, and the others. Everyone looked defeated somehow and Jihyun, who Seokjin had tucked against his side, was crying which encouraged Hoseok’s tears which then forced Taehyung to drag the distraught Hufflepuff into a comforting hug. 

“Shhh shhh... It’s going to be alright, we’ll get him back.” Jungkook barely caught the words shared to Hoseok from Taehyung and silently couldn’t agree more. Whoever took Jimin would wish they’d never been born once Jungkook got his hands on them.

“I still can’t believe this…” Seokjin croaked, his puffy eyes becoming misty with the promise of more tears. His helpless gaze rested on Namjoon as if he had all the answers. Jihyun, who stuck like magic glue to his side, hiccuped and the tall Ravenclaw wrapped his arms around them both while Jungkook stared numbly. Somehow he’d imagined this different, that it would’ve been Jihyun who got taken and Jungkook would comfort Jimin along with the others. But Jihyun’s the one being comforted now. Jimin was the one gone. Jungkook gritted his teeth and looked away.

“Who w-w-would take hi-him?” Jihyun stammered breathlessly, eyes swollen and face blotchy. Seokjin lifted his head from his best friend’s shoulder and looked down to stroke Jihyun’s hair. Before he could speak words of comfort to the girl, Yoongi cut in.

“You should take her back to the dorms.” the captain nodded at Seokjin before glancing around their small circle. “We all should go and just breathe for a minute because this is too much right now.” 

“C’mon Jungkook.” Jackson, who’d been there the whole time but remained silent, finally spoke up while setting a reassuring hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. His usual light, teasing tone was replaced with a somber tone that matched all of their moods perfectly. Vernon, who had followed Seokjin and Jihyun out of the dining hall, stepped up quietly to Seokjin’s side and gave Jihyun a sympathetic look. The girl only shuffled closer to Seokjin who gave a shuddering sigh.

“Yeah, you’re right. Come on kids. I’ll talk to you guys later, alright?” Seokjin gave his group a lookover with pleading eyes. “Please stay safe, okay?” his eyes met Namjoon when he said this but the Ravenclaw scoffed almost offended like.

“I’m walking with you.” Namjoon announced firmly and took a protective stance next to the Gryffindor. “We’ll meet up with you later. Come on Jin, kids.” despite everything, a ghost of a smile played across Seokjin’s lips as he and his little cargo followed Namjoon.

Hoseok and Taehyung left afterwards but not before their own goodbyes to the Slytherins, and then Yoongi and Jackson herded Jungkook back to their dorm.

…

“Jungkook no, stop.” Yoongi grabbed the back of Jungkook’s robe collar and tugged the idiot back into their room while Jackson managed to finally close the door. The sudden noise sparked Holly’s attention who’d been napping lazily on his shared bed with Yoongi. But the three Slytherins paid no mind to the dog. 

The news of Jimin’s disappearance was three days old yet Jungkook continued to fight Yoongi and Jackson so he could search for the tangerine Hufflepuff himself. Didn’t they realize sitting around doing nothing was a literal strain on Jungkook’s chest? He felt suffocated and helpless without trying to look for Jimin, because somewhere in the dark the tiny wizard was suffering. Did no one care?

The first night he had searched all over the castle, in every single room and corridor he could possibly think of. He'd gotten detentions for it the next night, but managed to get away to roam outside in the forbidden forest. At that point he almost wasn't sure of what he was doing or of what exactly was driving him to do all these stupid things, until he uttered Jimin’s name, the sound falling from his lips in a broken tone. 

It was Jimin, all Jimin. The Hufflepuff just had to be out after curfew and get stolen. He just had to mess with Jungkook’s head, he had to embed himself into the Slytherin’s...emotions, his thoughts, his everything until Jungkook just wanted, no needed to see him, touch him, hear him again. He didn't want anyone to stop him.

“I have to go look, you don’t understand. He could be anywhere-” Jungkook shifted free from Yoongi’s hold and tried for the door again, but Jackson crowded into his path wearing a sympathetic frown.

“Kook, he could be anywhere. You can’t keep going out after curfew and get yourself detention again or worse, also gettin kidnapped while trying to look for him on your own!” the older Slytherin explained gently and stepped towards Jungkook, dark eyes grazing over his crumpled robe covered body. “You look like straight up shit anyway; how do you think you’d be helping Jimin when you look like you’ll fall over from a slight breeze. Have you been eating?”

Jungkook nodded his head and raked long pale, slender fingers through his dark hair. “Had a few bites here and there.”

“You fucking bad liar.” Yoongi cut in with a stone set voice. “You haven’t been eating or sleeping. You-”

“Well how do you expect me to?! Jimin is missing!” Jungkook lashed out and pivoted on his heels to glare at Yoongi. He could be out in the halls now looking for Jimin had it not been for the captain who held him back.

Jackson swallowed, expression worried. “Guys-”

“We know he’s missing! It fucking sucks that he’s gone, I know that it’s killing you, it’s hurting all of us; but there are people out there searching for him now as we speak and that’s what we need to let them do right now, alright? They don’t need you throwing yourself into the mix.” the Slytherin captain crowded into Jungkook’s space, gripped the other’s shoulders, and gave the younger pureblood a hard stare. “You have been moping around like a brainless zombie and have mentally and emotionally drained not only yourself, but me and Jackson also, trying to look for Jimin. We want him found, we want him back. Maybe not as much as you- don’t give me that look, you know it’s the damn truth. But now is the time for you to get it together before you crash and burn and take care of yourself.” Yoongi ended his rant with a readily cocked eyebrow just waiting for Jungkook to throw another hissy fit in response.

Jackson looked back and forth between them also anticipating Jungkook’s whiplash, but one never came. Instead, Jungkook rubbed his face with one hand and groaned into the spread palm. “I just can’t get over that he’s gone you guys. All I want to do is find him.” Jungkook’s voice was heavy and drooped with defeat, and silenced the other two occupants in the room. Not being able to see those bright smiles with crescent curved eyes or hear the feathery light, sweet giggles Jimin uniquely created was taking its toll on the Slytherin. His stupid tangerine head that bobbed up and down within the crowds and his silly tiny hands that sometimes left lingering touches on Jungkook. 

“We know Jeon.” Yoongi squeezed Jungkook’s shoulders and guided the younger until the back of his knees hit the edge of one of the beds. Jungkook pulled his hand away when a wet tongue lapped over his knuckles and realized it was Yoongi’s bed he was sitting on with Holly on duty. “Listen to me: you need to eat. You need to sleep. And no more skipping classes either. If you behave and follow these instructions then I might let you sleep with Holly tonight. No promises though.” 

Jackson chuckled from where he stood and Jungkook managed a wobbly half smile. “Yeah, okay.”

“Good. Time to eat.”

...

The dinner chatter in the dining hall was light. But at Seokjin’s table his plate was only half eaten and Hoseok wasn’t there at all so neither was Taehyung. Namjoon continued to shoot concerned looks over at his Gryffindor best friend. At least Jungkook chewed his food albeit, indifferently, but neither Yoongi or Jackson had complaints. At least the child was eating. 

Back in their dorm Yoongi poked Jungkook in the shoulder while Jackson slipped into bed. “Get some sleep tonight and tomorrow we’ll try and help you look for Jimin.” Jungkook paused in shock and stared at the older with his doe eyes.

“We will? But I tho-” Jackson started but Yoongi shut him up with a look.

“For an hour though, because they really don’t need us meddling. But if it’ll make you feel better, I mean.”

Jungkook climbed into his bed and shot Yoongi a grateful smile. “Thanks hyung.”

…

Potions class was unbearable without Jimin. Taehyung sighed into the palm of his hand he lazed against and unconsciously tuned out Professor Lafayette with a deep frown. Honestly, every class was torturous without his best friend and Taehyung found it hard to pay attention when all he could think about was Jimin. Where was his Hufflepuff? Was he okay? Was he in trouble? The Ravenclaw sucked in a breath and slumped further in his chair while the rest of the class continued their assignments. He was too out of it to focus on anything but perhaps a trip to the library would calm his nerves. He had free period after potions so it was decided. After their dismissal by Professor Lafayette, Taehyung quickly gathered up his belongings and rushed out of the room.

It didn’t take the Ravenclaw long at all to reach the library and when he walked in quietly, he headed straight for a vacant table in a secluded corner of the large room, one that was shielded by a looming bookcase. With his mind whirring non-stop, it wasn’t long before Taehyung had a stack of different books piled high around his hunched form. 

Time trickled by like honey and Taehyung was so immersed in his reading that he almost missed the flicker of dark hair dancing in his peripheral vision. He looked up in time to see Joelle slip around the other end of the bookshelf he was hidden behind and furrowed his eyebrows. Just like Taehyung was a natural bookworm at heart, his curiosity was an uncontainable feat and Joelle was still someone he didn’t understand. So with his books forgotten, the Ravenclaw stood up and quickly followed the Slytherin. 

The library was already quiet but Taehyung’s gut churned as he followed the dark haired witch further into the back where the air was thick with deafening silence. 

It was a bit too late when the Ravenclaw realized Joelle brought them to the restricted area, a well-known fact to all of Hogwarts students that it was strictly forbidden. So what was Joelle snooping in there for? 

Taehyung himself didn’t want to get caught being in the restricted area so when the girl disappeared down an aisle he trotted right after and caught her gazing up near the top shelf. “What are you doing Joelle?” 

The girl startled and whipped around to pin her remarkable stony eyes on the intruder. The air shifted around them as she faced him with a careful expression but her lips, pale petal pink, were carved into a thin, tense line as she gazed weirdly at Taehyung. The Ravenclaw lifted his eyebrows and waited for the girl. “It’s not nice to sneak up on people Taehyung.” Joelle seemed to almost pout and whatever weird feeling hovering the atmosphere diminished. 

“And we’re not allowed in the restricted area.” Taehyung countered and crossed his arms over his chest.

Joelle huffed. “I know that but some dimwit thought it’d be a delightful idea to take my Advanced Potion Making book and hid it here somewhere. I’ll just have to get a new one.” the girl grumbled and walked towards a perplexed Taehyung. “We should both leave before someone finds us.”

Taehyung didn’t believe her, or rather was a bit suspicious even as he followed her out. 

…

“Don't you think it's a bit weird...I dunno, maybe I'm overreacting.”

“Between you and Yoongi I swear... “ Jungkook sighed and flipped a page of his book. 

Taehyung ignored the Slytherin and continued to pace. After the whole Joelle ordeal Taehyung went to find Jungkook and found the other studying in the courtyard. He immediately launched into his experience and voiced his concerns to the younger about the Slytherin girl. “What do you think she was really in there for?” 

“Her stolen book?” Jungkook answered distractedly. 

Taehyung threw him a disgruntled look. “Please tell me you didn’t believe that rubbish. Honestly Jungkook, I think she might be hiding something.”

Jungkook sighed and finally looked up from his work and met the Ravenclaw’s almond colored eyes. “Taehyung, I think you are overreacting. Joelle has her moments I’ll give you that… but whatever she does is her business. Let her rump get in trouble for snooping in restricted areas but what would’ve happened if you got caught? The consequences aren’t light here dummy. Just avoid her if you can.” the Slytherin looked back down at his book which meant their conversation was over. Taehyung still had to have the last word and groaned loudly before he slumped down beside Jungkook and stared off into space, mind whirring. 

“I guess you're right..”

….

Taehyung wasn’t really the type of person to point his finger against someone without a proper, grounded reason. 

He couldn’t really claim to know Joelle all that well, as he was perfectly aware that the truth was very far from that. He had only seen her occasionally, mostly attached to Jungkook’s hip like an octopus or following behind him like a puppy (in either case it had been painful to watch), and had personally met her only once or maybe twice during Lafayette’s Potion classes. Even then, it hadn’t been the most memorable encounter, as she certainly didn’t seem interested in making any new friends, a concept that Taehyung couldn’t even begin to grasp his head around. Maybe she would have considered it if she hadn’t always been so busy recoiling in a corner, throwing glances at Jungkook and Yugyeom’s table with pursed lips and irritation burning the coldness of her blue eyes. 

So of course, when he had first seen Joelle in the Restricted Area of the library, he was obviously confused and perplexed. Taehyung was a pretty passionate bookworm himself (not as much Namjoon, though, never as much as Namjoon), but even he didn’t dare to go explore the forbidden section. Which was saying a lot, considering his extremely curious personality. So why would Joelle, out of all people, try to sneak in there? Something was definitely off, he just didn’t know what yet. And in all honesty he would have tried to brush it off his mind like Jungkook had suggested earlier, really, if it wasn’t for the fact that he caught her acting all suspicious again. 

In the middle of a semi deserted hallway, there was Joelle, her shoulders tensed as she tried to look around as swiftly as possible. Her nice black shoes were slapping against the worn stone pavement, her steps fast and snappy. 

Taehyung bit the inside of his cheek, trying to ponder his options as quickly and, most importantly, wisely as possible. Despite of what people might have thought of him when they saw him, he was a quite brilliant and smart guy. After all, how Taehyung always liked to remind them, he had been sorted in Ravenclaw for a reason.  
However, that day, Taehyung decided to be reckless. 

Call it his gut feeling, his sixth sense or his intuition, but he knew he was going to regret it if he didn’t follow her. Besides, if it really was all in his mind, there was no harm in going after her, right? In that way he could prove himself wrong and go back to his unpreoccupied life. 

Just like that, he slipped through the other few students that were roaming around, trying to catch in which direction the other girl was going. He trailed behind her, trying to be as quiet as possible without stomping too hard on the floor or letting out any noise. Which alone, frankly speaking, was a feat. 

He obviously wasn’t surprised when he saw her reach the lower floors where the Slytherin dungeons where located. He almost breathed out in relief, shaking his head slightly as he told himself that Jungkook was right and he was just being a bit paranoid (but could anyone blame him when his best friend had just disappeared?), when he saw her throwing a cautious glance around her before turning in the opposite direction of where she was supposed to be going. 

Taehyung frowned, flattening himself against the wall beside him as he took unsure steps. To tell the truth, he wasn’t even supposed to be lurking down there and the last thing he wanted was to come across a professor, or worse, someone like Yoongi. 

Now, just to make it clear, Taehyung was not scared of the older Slytherin, not at all. But somehow, he managed to understand that if he were to be caught by Yoongi he would not go back until he got a reasonable explanation. He was pretty sure he would be able to detect that he was lying in the blink of an eye, even when Taehyung could brag about having a diploma in the field. He was just really good at acting and slip away from unpleasant situations, that’s all. 

His attention was snatched back as he heard the creak of a door opening. From behind his corner, he could see Joelle entering a room and then quickly closing it behind her, and even if from that angle he couldn’t exactly tell where it lead to, he was pretty positive that it was not the Slytherin Common Room. A part of him wanted to scream that ‘ha!, see? I knew it!’, but the other was actually starting to mentally cursed himself for even coming down there. It had been stupid and impulsive, he was aware of it, but now it wasn’t the time to think about that. 

He gulped down at once, clutching the wand under his cloak with determination as he stepped towards the door. Taehyung thought he must have done at least something good in his past life to be this graced, because the entrance wasn’t actually closed. Not properly, at least. If he pulled it slightly, he would have been able to spy between a narrow chink. So that’s exactly what he did. 

A blinding light forced him to squeeze his eyes momentarily, not ready to such brightness as they were getting used to the darkness that lingered in the cold hallways of the dungeons. When he opened them again, he froze on the spot, hand still clasped around the dull golden knob of the door. 

Joelle was standing in front of something he couldn’t quite identify, but it was glowing vibrant and blue as she waved her thin black wand against it, muttering words that couldn’t reach his ears. As the tip of the stick touched the shining surface, the latter dissipated in slow waves that reminded him of the ones that made the water of the lake wobble as he threw stones in it. But then something even more unexpected happened.

The tides started to constrict on the edges as a small hole appeared in the middle and the matter around it started to vortex, as if it was ready to suck in anything that dared to go near it. There was a gust of wind coming out of it that made Joelle’s hair flutter in every direction.

It was then that Taehyung’s breath hitched between his lungs. He parted his chapped lips in horror as he watched limbs coming out of the light accompanied by haunting voices that seemed to contort and wrench in pain. They made his heart twist in agony and beat a little faster, his mouth went dry and the only thing he could hear was the din rumble that made his head feel like it was going to explode any moment.

He couldn’t understand. What was going on? What was the girl in front him even doing? And to who belonged the tearing voices he was hearing right now? 

Joelle didn’t seem fazed in the slightest, as she let out a clatter that sounded like a frustrated growl while planting her feet on the ground and pressing the wand further against the glowing surface, forcing the things that came out of it to retreat and go back as they cried out in desperation and the hem of their finger twitched ceaselessly, and Taehyung couldn’t contain the horrified gasp that rolled past his lips before he could realise it. 

Suddenly everything stopped. 

The Ravenclaw forced his feet to move before it was too late and pressed himself against the wall. Please, please, please, tell me she didn’t notice–

He felt like he was going to suffocate. His heart was drumming so fast that he was afraid it could be heard by the whole castle, yet he had forced himself to hold his breath. He closed his eyes as he put a hand on his own chest, trying to calm down. 

So he had been more than right when he doubted her. If what he had just seen was of any help, Joelle was sick. Completely out of her mind. Who cages actual humans for fun? Assuming Taehyung was correct and the things were actually hands. Particularly he'd seen a set of small, chubby ones. 

He bit his lip with uncertainty lingering over his features. He didn't know what to believe and couldn’t hear anything. Letting inside a deep breath, he tried to move back to his previous position.

He peeked through the small gap, expecting to see Joelle standing in the middle. However, there was no one. The room looked completely empty. He furrowed his brows, gulping down slowly as he pushed the door as lightly as possible. 

Taehyung was aware that all of this was incredibly messed up and an even more incredibly stupid thing to do, but he couldn’t just walk away now, could he?

The room had fallen dead silent and it was completely empty. There was only a huge mirror right where the blinding light was coming from, a deep black frame holding it up, baroque shapes carved on its callous surface. What made him frown in confusion, however, were the red smudged words painted on its reflection. 

You heard me before, yet you hear me again.  
Then I die, until you call me again.

He read it once. Twice, and the wrinkle on his forehead got deeper. What the hell? Was it a-

Just when he was about to voice out his disorientation, the door slammed heavily behind him, making him jump on the spot. His head whipped around so fast that he was sure he managed to crack a bone, but he quickly realised that it probably wasn’t going to be his biggest problem at that moment as his eyes met Joelle’s cold, mischievous ones. She was leaning against the doorframe with a little smile dancing on her thin, pink lips, and Taehyung didn’t like it one bit.

“My my, what do we have here?” her voice was smooth like silk, eyes half lidded as she started walking towards him, one hand still hidden behind her back. 

Taehyung clenched his jaw, trying to not look too panicked or intimidated, grasping his wand so hard that his knuckles had probably turned white. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he managed to say, scanning her warily from head to toe. Taehyung wasn’t afraid of her per se, her possible intentions, however, made a shiver run down his neck. 

“I should be the one asking you that, what do you think you’re doing here? Didn’t your parents teach you that you shouldn’t wander around, Kim?” she hissed lowly, a hint of clear irritation plastered on her features. Taehyung glared at her through his lilac bangs, pressing his lips in a thin line. He didn’t have the patience to deal with her games.

“You’re the one that kidnapped Jimin and all those girls, aren’t you?” 

Joelle didn’t even try to feign surprise, a low chuckle escaping her mouth. 

“Hmm, what if I did? What are you going to do?” she tilted her head to the side, a challenging glint adorning her eyes. 

“Expose your ass.” he growled in response, gritting his teeth. Apparently he had said something extremely hilarious, causing the Slytherin to laugh coquettishly. She was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

“But to do that you’d have to run away from here, and we can’t let that happen, can we?” she was merely a step away as she put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him behind steadily, and only a few seconds later Taehyung realised she was trying to get him closer to the mirror. He slapped her hand away while shoving her to the side, almost making her fall on the ground, before running towards the door, frantically reaching for his wand in his robes.

“Expelliarmus!” he heard her scream from behind just as his hands clasped around the knob, he turned around so quickly that it didn't seem humanly possible.

“Protego!” he shouted, letting the invisible shield protect him from her disarming spell. He didn’t wait any longer as he stepped away, forcing his feet to move as a fast as possible. 

He was halfway through the hallway when the voice rose up again. He was barely able to glance at her before a red, burning fire blasted from her wand. Taehyung’s eyes grew wide as he realised what was going to happen, but this time it was too late to cast his protection. 

“Confringo!” 

He was sent flying backwards with a blast, the impact against the stones nearly sucking the breath out of his lungs. His wand wasn’t in his hand anymore, lost somewhere in the dark. The sleeves of his shirt were burned off, holes stretching on his cloak, red pulsing marks left where the spell hit him. It hurt. For a moment everything hurt. 

Between his heavy breaths, Taehyung couldn't believe at what just happened. The blasting spell could have killed him if he hadn't been lucky enough. 

“Are you completely out of your mind?!” he croaked out, struggling to force his voice out. 

Joelle looked at him with dead eyes, pressing her lips in a thin line. 

“I’m done playing games with you,” she snarled, lifting her wand once again. “Imperius!”

Taehyung didn’t even get to open his mouth when a spark shaked his body from the inside. He couldn't believe, well maybe he could, that Joelle would resort to using a forbidden curse on him.

“Now that’s a good boy,” he heard her laugh, but her words sounded so distant and slurred in his clouded mind. “Go back inside the room.” 

The Ravenclaw wasn’t exactly sure if he had imagined her talking or if she really did, but apparently his body knew. His hands twitched uncomfortably against the wall as he tried to fight against the spell, not wanting to succumb to its power, but then he realised he was already walking towards the door that was left ajar. It was too strong. 

As if sensing his inner turmoil, Joelle put a hand on his shoulder again. Taehyung saw her doing that, but he couldn't feel her touch. It was like he was trapped in a dream – or a nightmare? – where he couldn’t speak, scream and move. His body wouldn't let him, it felt like there were chains wrapped around his limbs that pulled him back and he couldn't break them in any way. 

“It’s okay. You already feel better, don’t you?” 

No.

“Y...yes.” 

That's when his mind went completely blank. He barely registered entering the room and the door closing behind him, leaving him alone in a dead silence. It was the most wonderful feeling. He felt like floating, every rational thought slipping away from his mind, only a light sensation on his chest. It was nice. It felt good. It washed all of his worries away. Why was he there again? 

He blinked slowly, the sting on his arms quickly erased as his eyes finally landed back on the mirror. Taehyung saw his own reflection staring at him lifelessly, his appearance a mess, and his mouth curved in an emotionless smile. 

Then it changed. Suddenly he saw Jimin’s eyes glancing at him, a fond look painted in them. His orange hair was reaching his lashes and he looked strange. Different. Taehyung frowned. Confusion was all he could feel. 

Where are you?, was the silent question that was swarming in his own eyes, and somehow Jimin seemed to catch that. He chuckled, motioning a hand to tell him to get closer. 

Right here silly, don’t you see?

So he moved. His feet shuffling underneath him before he could realise it. Soon he was next to the mirror that was towering over his figure. 

C’mon, don’t be afraid. You trust me, right? 

He slowly lifted a hand towards his face, fingers just grazing its surface when his image flickered and fell apart right under his fingertips. Taehyung didn't have the time to be perplexed this time. 

The mirror shone bright blue blinding him all over again, the hole from before opening and everything starting to swirl in a vortex. He felt his legs being raised from the ground beneath him and saw his arm being sucked into the light. 

He didn’t really get to process it though, not really at least, as his whole body twisted under an invisible pressure that compressed him under its force. It felt like his limbs were being pulled apart abruptly, his skin disintegrating in little parts. Taehyung couldn't breath, he was feeling nothing and at the same time too much. 

He gaped, trying to get a hold of himself helplessly, but a new wave of pain sent his mind into oblivion. 

After that, everything was blurred before nothing but pitch black was left.

...

Joelle walked briskly up the flight of stairs, pale slender fingers gliding along the glistening rail. She had little time to waste and the goal in her mind was set in solid determination. When she reached the landing and began her ascent onto the next staircase, the edge of her boot’s heel lifted off the last stair just in time before the previous one decided to glide away. A few cries from below insinuated that some other students were unlucky with their timing and the Slytherin merely rolled her eyes before continuing on her way. 

When Joelle entered the familiar warm corridor that lead to the Hufflepuff house, she picked up her brisk pace, the sound of her black heels clicking against the pristine floor echoed loudly. Lunch would come to an end soon and her destination was just a hair away. She could do this, she could make it. She reached the end of the hall and was about to emerge from the corner when she heard hushed voices. The girl came to an abrupt halt and pressed her head against the cold surface of the wall. 

“...too long okay?” 

Joelle furrowed her dark eyebrows and slowly peered around the corner. Two figures stood at the entrance of the Hufflepuff quarters and the Slytherin quickly recognized her own house member Jungkook. How could she not with his familiar broad shoulders stretched against his robes and tall, handsome figure. The girl burned whatever fluttering wings that tickled her stomach and focused on the second figure. Standing with Jungkook was Hoseok, the always happy sparkling Hufflepuff, except at the moment Hoseok looked anything but. His long, elegant face was solemn as he stared at Jungkook, eyes dull. Even his signature bright aura seemed to drag. 

“...I won’t…”

What in the world… Joelle narrowed her eyes and tried to hear what they were saying but she only caught snippets due to their quiet voices. She watched Jungkook pat Hoseok’s shoulder while the elder just nodded softly. The Hufflepuff moved aside and Jungkook slipped past him but instead of following Jungkook like Joelle thought he would’ve, Hoseok walked off as the entrance closed itself off leaving Jungkook inside.

“Curses.” the Slytherin muttered once she was alone in the hall. Logically there was no point now, she had to back down due to the rude interruption. Although she was frustrated beyond belief, the girl couldn’t help but wonder what possible business Jungkook had with the Hufflepuffs and growled beneath her breath, and smacked the cold wall. Fine. Joelle grumbled irritably and twisted on her heels, and clicked away, the hem of her black and green robe swishing at her ankles. She would come back later.

Meanwhile inside the Hufflepuff common area, tucked in the boys’ dorm and lurking inside a certain missing tangerine head’s room, Jungkook shuffled around Jimin’s tidy room searching for clues or anything out of place that would give him an idea on where the small Hufflepuff might be. He started with the chest at the foot of Jimin’s bed. It was locked so the Slytherin pulled out his wand and muttered a quick spell which the chest responded with a smooth ‘click’, and Jungkook quickly searched around inside but only found Jimin’s clothes. 

“Nothing.” Jungkook muttered to himself and closed the chest back up before moving to Jimin’s bedside table. Most of everyone kept their prized possessions close to them, right? As he walked along the bed to reach the small round table, Jungkook glanced down at Jimin’s bed which was neatly made, and crease free with not even a stray piece of lint on the covers or pillows. Very tidy Jimin like but when Jungkook wordlessly sank down onto it, the bed was cold, dull. Unlike the Hufflepuff who radiated warmth and sunshine. 

The Slytherin groaned to himself at his unfocused thoughts and raked his long, slender fingers through his hair before they dropped into clenched fists on his lap because really, this whole Jimin still missing mess was seriously killing him. 

He sighed and stood back up to continue his search, and started with the drawer to Jimin’s small round table. Quills and dried out ink bottles along with other small, personal trinkets rolled lazily against the wood when Jungkook pulled it open. Nothing out of the ordinary caught his attention until his eyes landed on the black, thick book tucked in the corner. When Jungkook picked up the book, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he flipped it carefully in his hand. Was this a diary of some sort? For a split moment the Slytherin almost put the book down with the thoughts of it being a diary, Jimin’s no less, despite his curiosity, he wouldn’t look. But then his curiosity caved in and got the better of him because if it WAS a diary, the Hufflepuff would’ve decorated it himself or bought one disgustingly bright and smiley faced, not solid black and weird vibe looking. 

Turned out it was not a diary. Jungkook flipped through the pages at a fast pace, the sound of fluttering paper filled the room as he did so, and stopped every few moments to study a page. On one particular page there was a weird, intricate symbol inked into the thin page that looked ghostly familiar but not important enough for his brain to remember. The Slytherin sighed and snapped the book closed before he stuffed it back inside its home. Nothing. He checked his pocket watch and let out a heavy sigh. He still had time to browse around some more before Hoseok’s time limit he gave him was up. 

 

...

 

That day, Namjoon woke up after roughly eight hours of very well deserved sleep, feeling as fresh as ever. 

Seokjin had practically forced him to go to bed earlier than usual after he had spent the whole afternoon and evening studying in the library. 

“The exams are in three weeks, what’s wrong with you?” the Gryffindor had chirped, horrified, looking at his desk.

“You know I like to get it done ahead of time,” he had answered, shrugging and going back to his volume. It’s not like he needed to actually study that many things anyways, he just had to revise and make some mental notes here and there, and Seokjin would have forever hated him for his advanced memory. 

“How do you not forget everything in the span of all that time?” he had asked, in fact, letting out a huff as he settled down in front of him anyways. “Actually wait, I don’t really wanna know, I was just pretending to care.” 

The Ravenclaw had looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Thanks, I suppose?” he had said, shaking his head as he went back to his studies with an exaggerated eyeroll. He had thought that the conversation had died down as Seokjin had stolen one of his text books slyly and had opened it with a scrunch of his nose. Several moments of silence has passed before he saw him fidgeting with the corner of the page, shoulders tensed. 

“You know I could just help you ri–?”

“How can you even concentrate?” he had interrupted him, hands trembling almost imperceptibly. When he had looked up, all Namjoon had seen was worry, worry and worry. “What if something happened to him?” 

“Hey,” he had whispered in response, putting a hand on top of his in a small intent of giving him comfort. “He’s going to be fine, don’t let it get to you.” 

“Is it selfish that I only started to really care after he was taken? Does that make me a bad person?” 

“No, not at all. It’s normal to feel like that, yeah?” Namjoon had tried to coax him with a gentle voice, and Seokjin had just nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. 

They had decided to get our shortly after, minds still a little dull as the Griffyndor ate his dinner with slow and distracted movements under the Ravenclaw’s watchful gaze. Seokjin had pushed him to go sleep, to which he had replied that maybe it was him that actually needed to rest. So, with a childish huff, Seokjin had waved him goodnight with a yawn, a silent promise of meeting the next morning before he had left. 

Namjoon had followed his example shortly after, going back to his House and jumping on his bed. Taehyung wasn’t back yet, but he had thought that he was probably messing around with Hoseok somewhere, and just like that he drifted off to sleep. 

The morning, however, wasn’t nearly as pleasant. He woke up slowly, still mumbling something under his breath and rubbing his eyes with lazy hands. It was then that he realised that Taehyung’s bed was still untouched. He didn’t come back. 

To say that Namjoon was frantic would have been an understatement. 

He got ready in the blink of an eye, nearly tripping on his way to the bathroom. His tie was still messed up and his hair unbrushed, but Namjoon didn’t have time to worry about that. 

When he reached the Great Hall, he was quick to spot Hoseok’s brown head in the mix. He walked up to him with wide strides, ignoring even Seokjin’s attempts to greet him. As soon as he reached him, the Hufflepuff raised his head, looking at him curiously. 

“Oh, ‘morning Namjoon.” he said, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. 

“Have you seen Taehyung?” he asked impatiently, tapping a foot on the ground. 

“Uhm, no? Isn’t he supposed to be with you?” Hoseok frowned, putting down his food slowly. 

“That’s the problem,” Namjoon gritted through his teeth, sighing in defeat as an unpleasant realisation started forming in his head. “I can’t find him.” 

He heard Seokjin approach them from behind, throwing them a worried look. 

“Everything alright?” he questioned, switching his gaze between the two with a confused expression. 

“Taehyung, he–” Hoseok looked up to him helplessly, a slight hint of panic in his deep dark eyes, and Seokjin regretted ever asking in the first place when he felt something twisting his stomach. 

“He’s gone.”

 

…

 

“Holly! Don’t sniff that,” Yoongi whispered as he glanced over his shoulder. When he thought about it, he’d been incredibly lucky that nobody had caught him on his midnight expeditions so far. If it were up to Yoongi, he’d rather be in bed, asleep but dogs needed care and he couldn’t keep Holly locked up in the dorms, she needed to go outside.

His breath came out in a cloud of frost as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. He looked up to the sky. The vast expanse, filled with darkness was delicately interspersed with bright white stars. It was a glorious sight and Yoongi became lost in the view. Every single section of black that was punctuated with its own unique white stars, was an irreplaceable view.

If it weren’t for the dew on the grass, Yoongi would have sat down for a while to admire the night sky but instead he wandered carefully along the edges of Hogwarts Castle, not daring to leave the school grounds. He, occasionally paused to keep an eye out for a fellow student or professor. However, as beautiful as the scenery was, Yoongi was ready for bed.

“Holly” He called quietly as he squinted into the darkness. He listened for a noise but all he could hear was the gentle breeze.

“Holly!” Yoongi checked nobody was around and dashed towards the nearest building. If Holly had gone inside and been found by someone… he pushed the thought out of his head and looked down the corridor of the stone building. No sign of Holly. He turned around and called her name again.

During the following minute, Yoongi had about three heart attacks, worrying if his dog had wandered off school grounds or if he’d been found by a professor. He was so glad nobody could see him right now, running around and whispering into the darkness like an idiot.

Yoongi almost collapsed with relief when he heard Holly’s paws running along the stone floor of the corridor. She came into view and Yoongi crouched down on the ground.

“Don’t run away from me again, or no more midnight walks!” He scolded, putting his arms out to hold her. As she ran up to him, he noticed something in her mouth. The small, brown dog dropped it at his feet. Yoongi picked up what appeared to be a wand, slightly coated in dog slobber and stood up. It was a plain wand, probably made of pear wood. He studied it for only a moment before putting in his pocket and picking up his dog. He rushed back towards the dorms while Holly wriggled inside his robes forcing Yoongi to cross his arms weirdly to avoid suspicion.

...

As Yoongi quietly stepped into his room, he smiled at the familiar sound Jackson snoring. With a sigh of relief, he discarded his scarf and shoes and walked towards his bed. He began to change his clothes, throwing his robes on the floor beside his bed. Just as Yoongi got into bed and started playing with Holly, Jungkook spoke, “You’re gonna get caught one day.”

“Whatever” Yoongi ignored him and leant his back against the bed head and ran his hand over Holly’s fur. Jungkook had turned his lamp on to look at Yoongi.

“A girl is second year got caught with a pet the other day you know” Jungkook wasn’t really that worried, he was just irritated that Jackson’s disgusting, vocal discord was keeping him awake more than usual.

“Yeah yeah” Yoongi dismissed him.

Jungkook reached to turn the light off but as he did so, he noticed a familiar wand lying amongst Yoongi’s discarded clothes. He got out of bed and picked up the wand.

“Holly found it somewhere, I’ll hand it in tomorrow, probably some dumb first year lost it.” Yoongi explained. Jungkook turned the stick over in his hands and examined it.

“Looks like Pear wood or something” Yoongi added as Jungkook finally realised how he knew the wand.

“You’re right. It’s Pear wood with a unicorn tail hair core. I know this wand, It’s Taehyung’s,” Jungkook replied loudly, hoping to wake up Jackson to stop the cacophony as he brought the item with him and sat down on his bed. “Do you know exactly where Holly found it?”

Yoongi seemed slightly more curious as the wand had belonged to a friend. “I don't, he ran off and came back with it.” Jungkook’s eyebrows furrowed as his thoughts connected.

“Hyung...I don't think this kidnapper is as messy as to leave a wand.”

“What are you implying, Jungkook?” At this point Jackson had woken up, alight with a rare seriousness that both Yoongi and Jungkook appreciated at the moment.

“They didn't plan to get Tae. Taehyung must have found something. And assuming what he found could have only been the victims, I'm thinking that since Holly found his wand too quickly while still inside school grounds, the victims are still somewhere in the castle,” Jungkook theorized, blinking as Holly randomly padded over to him and started sniffing the wand, Jungkook having to keep it out of reach or he might try to grab it. Still, the interaction gave him an idea.

“I know it's just a possibility...I'm not sure why I didn't think of it before but...I think we should try?”

 

...

 

“Do you really think that this will work?” 

Jungkook tapped his foot on the grass impatiently. His shoulders were tense, eyebrows knitted together almost painfully and a slight hint of restlessness in every single of his movements. 

“I don’t know kid, that’s why we are here.” 

It was Yoongi’s voice this time, fingers massaging his temples as he sighed heavily. 

It had been difficult to persuade the young Slytherin to wait until the next day, let alone the afternoon to start looking for their friends. As Namjoon and Seokjin had wisely suggested, it was pointless to skip all the morning classes when they didn't even have a solid trace to follow yet. They all wanted to find them as soon as possible, but it would have been hard to explain why they disappeared all together. Jungkook had almost thrown a fit, but eventually calmed down as Hoseok told him that he was sure they were going to be okay. Yoongi wasn‘t sure if it was the tremble on his lips when he said it, or the shaking of his hands as he put them on the other’s shoulders, but somehow he managed to convince him. Reluctantly, of course, but still. 

They were all gathered in the middle of the courtyard, near the bench where Yoongi was sitting the night before when he brought Holly out for a while. The air was chilly, not even their scarfs seemed to protect them enough from the wind as everyone’s cheeks were flushed pink. 

“We’ll find them,” Seokjin intervened firmly, clenching his fists. “We have to.” 

Namjoon brushed the back of his hand against his arm softly, not feeling the need to say anything, but that simple gesture still managed to relax the him, even if just a little.

“Yeah, Jin’s right. I’m– I’m sure they’re fine.” Hoseok had tried to sound convincing, but his voice quivered towards the end. That was all he kept repeating since he learned that Taehyung had disappeared too. They were fine, they were fine, they were fine. 

Jungkook wanted to believe him, he really did, but he couldn't help the uneasiness that was dwelling in his chest. 

“So what, we just make Holly sniff the wand and it’ll lead us to the right place?” Namjoon didn’t mean to sound so cynical to be honest, but everything was a mess inside his head. He was worried. He was on the brink of a nervous breakdown even if he seemed outwardly calm and comforting. 

“Well, do you have any better idea? If Taehyung’s wand was still inside the castle, it’s possible that he is here too. And Jimin and the others as well.” Yoongi answered, not losing his calm. He wasn’t going to be mad, he was aware that everyone was just stressed and the least he wanted to do was put more stress on their shoulders. 

“Okay,” the boy managed to whisper, taking a breath. “Okay. Let’s give it a try.” 

They didn't need to wait any longer. Yoongi let Holly on the ground, his motions gentle and soft, putting the wand before him. The dog looked at it for a moment, grabbing it in his mouth mercilessly. 

Jungkook shifted nervously on his feet as he watched him whisper something to the little animal. God, it was all ridiculous. How many chances were there to find them like that? 

When he looked over to the others, he realised they weren’t feeling any better. Hoseok was fidgeting with his fingers, a lip caught between his teeth. Seokjin had his gaze fixed on Yoongi, his shoulders tensed again. Namjoon was clutching his own wand vehemently, running a hand through the side of his hair. 

They were all hanging to a desperate hope. 

He averted his eyes, not being able to look anymore. 

Suddenly, Holly started running at a slow pace, and Yoongi quickly motioned them to follow him. They entered the castle, the darkness of the dungeons engulfing them if not for the flickering flames burning on the walls every now and then.  
They wandered like that for a few minutes, no one daring to speak, the only sound was the one of their feet slapping against the floor. 

Hoseok had an arm wrapped around Seokjin’s, glancing around warily as he gulped. He didn't like that place, not even one bit. The thought that his friends might be trapped down there made his heart beat faster. 

“I think this is a dead end.” 

It was Yoongi’s low voice again. They had reached a point where the hallways spreaded in different directions, Holly putting down the wand from his mouth. 

“So what now?” Namjoon asked, his tone latched with exasperation. 

“I think we should split.” Jungkook suggested quickly. He didn't have time to waste. 

“Are you crazy? What if something happens–” 

“I guess he’s right.” 

Namjoon looked at Yoongi in surprise, having a hard time believing that the Slytherin would agree with something so irrational and reckless. 

“We don’t really have a choice, do we?” he shrugged, grabbing the hem of Hoseok’s scarf. “We’ll go this way. Jungkook?” 

“I’ll be fine.” he said, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. 

Yoongi sighed. “Just be careful, okay?” 

Namjoon glanced at Seokjin helplessly, but the other boy just pulled him towards the other hallway. “It’s gonna be okay.” 

 

...

Jungkook was walking at a slow pace, eyes darting every direction as he inspected every single inch of the dungeons. 

His only companion was the darkness, but he didn’t mind it. He wasn’t scared. He wasn’t going to, because he needed to find them as soon as possible. He was sure that if their plan failed, this time he was going to lose his patience for real. 

The truth was that Jungkook realised that he missed Jimin. He missed him a lot. It was a painful feeling, floating around his chest and not letting him go, his mind heavy and distressed. 

He hadn’t even notice when being around him had become such a pleasant reassurance, a comfortable hideout where none of his own problems mattered, where the only important things were Jimin’s smile and his laugh and they way his eyes disappeared in crescents when he did that, his body falling backwards uncontrollably. 

It was weird. Everything was weird from the last few days. He couldn't get a grip on himself, it made him feel restless, and wandering around those hallways certainly wasn’t helping him. 

He had tried to go in different directions, trying to not get lost and most importantly remember the way he came from, but it looked like all the corridors led to empty walls or unused storerooms. It was annoying and he wasn’t sure for how long he was going to be able to keep that up before he started screaming out in frustration. 

He wiped an arm over his forehead, trying to get his hair out of the way as it was prickling over his eyes. 

Only then he noticed that the small lanterns that lit the passage were starting to become less and less frequent, until he was left in a state of semi-darkness. With a hiss, he brought out his wand from under his cloak. 

“Lumos.” he whispered, feeling comforted as soon as the tip of the stick shone bright, letting him see where he was putting his feet. But that moment of relief was soon gone when his eyes flickered over something unexpected. 

A few steps ahead, the wall on his left had black smudges on the stones and it looked carved in some points as if… as if it had been burnt. 

Jungkook frowned at the sight, unsure of what it meant and unsure of what to do, so he pointed his wand to the other side. There was a small hallway that ended a few metres ahead. With a heavy sigh, he walked in that direction. 

It didn’t take him long to come across a big dark door. He tried to pull down the knob, but it was locked. 

“Nox.” the light glowing on the tip of his wand died down quickly. “Alohomora.” 

With a short crunch, the entrance opened. Jungkook breathed in relief. It wasn’t locked with a spell, thank god. 

He casted the light-creation spell once again, pushing the door gently, and he cringed when it made a loud creak in the dead silence of the dungeons. 

Inside there was nothing. The walls were naked, a greenish mold stucked in the clefts of the stones. Right in front of him, however, there was a huge mirror, and when the light of his wand landed on its reflection, he couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. It looked creepy. His own reflection in the mirror, body immersed in the darkness and the white glare crashing against the surface, it looked quite creepy. But what made him gulp down with a weird feeling in his stomach, was the red writing painted on it. It was a deep crimson that reminded him of the colour of blood, smeared on the edges. 

No man ever yet did see, which never was, but always is to be.

He frowned, lips pressing in a thin line. For a moment he wished he brought Namjoon with him, maybe he could have told him what it was all about. 

He moved closer, trying to get a better look. Only then he noticed that the last words seemed to have started fading away slowly, as if they were being erased. His eyes darted on the sides, trying to see if there was anything else to that thing. Where the hell was he anyways? 

On the black frame there was a small carving, almost impossible to observe at first. 

The Bloodstone. 

He stopped on his tracks. Bloodstone? Why did the word sound so oddly familiar? When had he heard it before? Jungkook was definitely sure he had. 

His knowledge wasn’t always the most wide one, but he was pretty confident in what he knew, especially when it came down to Wizardry related topics. Yeah, sure he didn't spend hours and hours in the library like Taehyung or sometimes Jimin did, but that didn’t mean– 

Jimin’s book. 

Jungkook remembered seeing those words before because it was the title of the book Jimin was reading. How could he forget? 

But the point was, how was this related to that? 

Before he realised it, his hand was moving to touch the writing, curiosity clouding his judgement. His fingertips were barely a couple millimetres away, already ghosting over its surface. Jungkook could almost feel the scratchiness of the frame prickling under his skin, smoothing over the curves and shapes that were–.

“Don’t!”

He yanked back abruptly, eyes wide open. He stared at the mirror for a couple seconds, then turning around in all directions, a slight panic guiding his movements. There was no one. No one but him.  
Maybe it was the tiredness playing tricks with his mind, making him hallucinate. He wouldn’t have been surprised, even after Yoongi and Jackson’s insistence, he had been barely able to sleep at night.  
But Jungkook wasn’t going to get fooled that easily. He heard it very clearly, that voice. It sounded way too familiar to be forgotten, it felt like… like…

Jimin. 

It hit him all too sudden, a twinge of pain crossing his heart. 

He walked over to the mirror again in a hurry, his mouth going dry as the wheels in his brain started to turn, leading him in dangerous directions.  
It wasn’t possible. It wasn’t possible. There was no way. 

Jimin felt like he was right there, in front of him, and yet he couldn't see him. 

God dammit, he couldn't see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors for this week:   
> Zaphyre - Kira   
> Superwholocked666 - Marnie insideimasadrainbow - Jai


	9. Proprietorial

Dark. 

It's too dark. 

The walls were made of a cold black veneer, soaking the life out of every being contained inside of its box. The only light came whenever the door outside was opened, which wasn't enough to be something noticeable or memorable. 

Jimin had always been able to remain calm in alarming situations. And he had been trying, up until now, to keep everyone else from slipping or melting down. But he had figured out a while ago that his legs were too shaky to stand on. 

Every passing minute, was a minute that somebody could die. It was people who barely knew each other, being forced to seek comfort in forced and uncertain circumstances.

"What is it?" the words came out in a deadened haze through Jimin’s mind, the voice was far away yet so close. Deep and dark, miming through his ears like a distant dream of the past. Slowly shattering into pieces. 

Jimin had felt dizzy and sick for a while, he didn't remember how many days they had been stuck in this double sided cell of horror. Looking outwards, hoping that somebody could get them out, just see them. But they couldn't. 

Lisa wasn't well. Her once soft and cared for dirty blonde hair, was now oily and dry, sticking to her forehead in a fevered sweat of dehydration and strife. The dark roots of her natural locks were beginning to show, and her slender figure was becoming sickeningly frail. 

Jimin didn't mind that her head was resting heavily on his shoulder, slumped against the Hufflepuff like a rock tossed into a running river. She was the first, and definitely not the last. Time was running out.

"The person who makes it, has no need for it..." Taehyung's voice trailed off, concentrating hard, dark eyes staring closely out of the locked window they were undoubtedly trapped in. The Ravenclaw had been trying for a long time to solve this riddle, it was harder, more complex and time consuming than the others. 

Taehyung turned in Jimin’s direction, smiling sadly at him and making his way over. The meek Ravenclaw crouched down in front of Jimin, body actions calm, but eyes completely frantic. 

He placed his large bony hand onto Jimin’s forehead. "Shit... you're burning up," he mumbled out, sliding his hand up to move the orange locks off of the sweaty forehead. Somehow, Jimin managed to smile.

"I'm fine Tae, I'm sure you'll get us out. You're smart." Taehyung’s eyes seemed to fall at that, just for a second, before lighting back up again. 

The taller removed his hand from Jimin’s head, not caring about the grossly thick sweat that now covered the entirety of his large fingers. Jimin was a positive kind of person, but even the lavender haired Ravenclaw could see that he was beginning to show the same symptoms as the other girls trapped inside the mirror. This only made him more determined.

"The person who makes it has no need for it. The person who purchases it does not use it. The one who does use it, is not aware that they are. What am I?” Taehyung had been asking himself over and over again what the answer could possibly be. But this riddle was just so hard. Joelle hard been making them harder and harder, more strenuous. 

He couldn't give up, he just couldn't. Not when there were people in the room with him who were at stake. This wasn't a game. Joelle was playing with people's lives. And Taehyung didn't get mad often, but that very thought made him grit his teeth together. 

Joelle had been hurting one of his best friends this whole time, and none of them had known. He scoffed and continued to think of the answer. 

Taehyung honestly was coming to a dead end, he had thought of every possible answer, why was this riddle so damn hard to solve? The teenager paced back and forth along the small dark room, trying to think of anything he might be missing until, a small whisper came from the corner of the room. 

"What?" He asked softly, looking around to find the voice, his eyes landing on a brunette girl in the corner of the room. It was Anna Popplewell. 

On closer inspection, Taehyung came to the conclusion that she didn't look good, she looked sick, but not as sick as Lisa. 

"The answer..." she mumbled out, British accent prominent, "is..." He came closer, leaning down to her face and tilting his ear to hear her better. 

"Coffin." 

Coffin? What? Taehyung felt like slapping himself in the face. "Thank you!" He shouted out briskly, causing Lisa to jump slightly against Jimin. "Oh, sorry..." Taehyung hushed out in an apology. 

"The answer is coffin," the Ravenclaw said surely to the mirror, as if the magical item were the one who could hear him. He almost squeaked in happiness when another riddle popped up. 

The time currently spent inside the mirror, had been causing a lot of facts about the magic being used to hold them. It was evident that in order to be released, the riddles written on the glossy glass texture, had to be solved. 

You could see outside, but no one outside could see inside. You could hear outside, but no one outside could hear inside. It was a trick of the mind, a play on words. 

Every time a riddle was solved, the magic being used to keep them captive would weaken, it even got to the stage where Taehyung could poke the tip of his finger out. But Joelle wasn't an idiot, she was smart, cautious and snarky. 

Whenever Taehyung, with some help from Anna, managed to weaken the spell, Joelle would come down and add more riddles. Not understanding that there was a downside to her magic. Just because you couldn't see or hear from the outside, didn't mean you couldn't solve the riddles from within. 

Not only was this situation proving how cunning and lethal Joelle really was, it was also proving that she had a loathing hate deep inside of her heart. It encased her soul like pollution suffocating a newly grown succulent; hate poisoned her mind. 

Taehyung had had his suspicions about Joelle for a while, the way she made up rumours about herself and Jungkook, when she’d had a meltdown at the Yule ball. And it was blatantly obvious to the Ravenclaw as to why Jimin was here. Jealousy. 

With that thought, he let out a sigh and rubbed his sleeve across his face. Deciding it was time to take a break, Taehyung settled down next to Jimin, who was currently sleeping and tugged Jimin’s head softly to rest on his sturdy shoulder. He didn't want his friend, who had already suffered enough, to have a disgustingly dirty wall for a pillow. 

...

Jungkook was so immensely fixated with the mirror that he almost jumped out of his soul when he felt Yoongi’s cold hand on his shoulder. He was going to chide at his senior for frightening him, but all of his thoughts disappeared when he noticed an unfamiliar look of distress on Yoongi’s face.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jungkook enquired, his voice coated with worry and a hint of anxiety; Jungkook was awfully sure that anything which could make the callous senior apprehensive, would definitely be of a major concern.

Instead of answering Jungkook’s question, Yoongi slowly placed his long forefinger against his lips, gesturing his bewildered junior to shush. It was only then, that Jungkook became aware of the muffled crunch of approaching footsteps. The two boys froze on the spot as they silently hoped that the footsteps would fade away. There was no way that a random student, on their way to the class, would stumble into the dungeon room by accident, since it was so carefully hidden away in an isolated area of the castle.

To their terror, the footsteps only became louder, confirming the fact that they were heading straight towards the room. Millions of thoughts flashed through Jungkook’s mind as he listened to the quiet footsteps.

Was he finally going to meet the kidnapper? What was he supposed to do? Would he be able to save Jimin and the rest?

At the thought of Jimin, his adorable Hufflepuff friend that he had missed so dearly, Jungkook made up his mind: he was going to confront the kidnapper. With that thought in mind, Jungkook’s grip on his thin wand became tighter and he shifted his body to stand firmly on his legs: he was ready for a battle.

However, he felt a tug on his arm and turned to see Yoongi who shook his head in disagreement. The elder had suspected Jungkook’s intention to fight and Yoongi knew that it would be extremely dangerous with just the two of them.

Jungkook tried to free his arm but Yoongi was certainly stronger than he looked as he clutched onto Jungkook’s wrist and hauled him towards the door. With that, the two Slytherins stumbled towards the door and darted out of the room for safety.

Unknown to the two Slytherins, the lonely mirror in the dungeon room started to vortex. Gradually, soft pudgy fingers stretched out of the flat surface of the mirror, calling for help.

…

Meanwhile, at a small corner of the castle, the two boys had stopped running and were slumped down on the cold tiles of the castle. Jungkook glanced at Yoongi who was still panting as he tried to catch his breath, and his mind wandered off to their strange discovery in the room.

“Hyung, did you notice the mirror inside that room?” Jungkook asked after a few minutes, when they had finally caught their breath.

“Of course, it was the only weird thing in that whole dungeon room.” Yoongi replied as he lied his head against the cold wall, he seemed to be lost in thought.

“No man ever yet did see, which never was, but always is to be.” Jungkook recited the words that he had seen on the mirror, trying to figure out its significance.

“Hyung, we should talk to Namjoon hyung about this,” Jungkook murmured, as his mind cleared up with a sudden determination. He was certain that the strange mirror was connected to all the recent disappearances. If the mirror was the key to unearth the truth, he would not rest until he could solve the mystery. He desperately wanted to figure everything out and save his friends. He could not afford to waste anymore time; not when his friends were suffering.

Just then, he was snapped out of his thoughts by approaching footsteps. Jungkook and Yoongi looked at each other and their hands instinctively wrapped tighter around their wands, their grips slippery from sweat. The two boys were too exhausted from the prior escape to try to run away again. With their wands ready, they had accepted their fate that they just had to face whoever was coming. Gradually, the footsteps echoed louder and they were ready to defend themselves.

To their surprise, familiar figures stepped out around the corner: it was Namjoon, Seokjin and Hoseok. The two Slytherin boys let out a shaky breath that they had been holding unknowingly, relieved that the kidnapper had not followed them.

“There you are! We were looking for the two of you everywhere!” Jin chided as he approached the two boys on the floor. After sensing that something was not right, Jin leaned down to get a closer look, only to be shocked to find that they were drenched in sweat.

“Guys! What happened?” Jin yelped, his eyebrows knitted in worry as he waited for his friends to reply to him.

“We've found a dungeon room.” Jungkook muttered, and he proceeded to inform the others about the mirror and their narrow escape. He started from how Taehyung’s wand led them near the dungeon room, and continued explaining about the words on the mirror as well as the carvings on the frame.

“The Bloodstone?” Hoseok asked, confused at how a random carving on the mirror’s frame could be connected to their missing friends.

“Yes Hyung! It’s Jimin’s book title!” Jungkook stressed, causing Hoseok to glance back at him in astonishment, because the younger had never shouted at him before. However, the senior knew that Jungkook was feeling restless and agitated from everything that was happening. Frankly, Hoseok himself was having a hard time controlling his own emotions.

“And Jungkook, are you certain that you heard Jimin’s voice?” Seokjin continued, “It’s impossible! Are you sure that it wasn’t just your imagination?”

“No! I heard it loud and clear!” Jungkook bellowed, almost screaming in exasperation because his friends were being unnecessarily sceptical of his explanation.

“Calm down, Jungkook! We aren’t being doubtful, we’re just trying to confirm the facts.” Namjoon soothed, “You mentioned that there was a quote? What was it?” 

“No man ever yet did see, which never was, but always is to be.” Jungkook muttered, taking a deep breath as he calmed his racing heart down. He understood that his friends were trying to help him. However, he was feeling extremely confused at the recent discoveries that it was driving him on the edge. 

Where was Jimin? Was he alright? He needed to find Jimin soon, if not he was afraid that he might actually have gone mad with all the mixed emotions.

Jungkook looked at Namjoon expectantly, hoping that the knowledgeable Ravenclaw senior could provide him with an answer. The others were quiet as they tried to make sense of the quote as well. However, minutes passed by and the elder did not speak a word for a while, only his face scrunched up further in thought. Jungkook sighed in defeat and he was starting to think of other ways to find out more about the quote when Namjoon finally broke the silence.

“Oh my god, you guys really don’t know?!” Namjoon exclaimed, seemingly surprised at his friends who were lost in thought.

Jungkook looked up at Namjoon and asked, “You know what it is?”

“Of course I do! It’s a riddle!” Namjoon affirmed, looking around to check if anyone had figured it out as well. When everyone seemed to be enlightened by his words, Namjoon let out a teasing snort and stated, “That’s why you guys need to read more.”

Jungkook ignored Namjoon’s apparent satisfaction of being proven as the smartest one of the bunch and he hastily stated, “Ok, we need to solve the riddle then.”

“Don’t bother, I’ve figured it out. The answer is tomorrow.” Namjoon stated with a triumphant grin, showing off his deep dimples. Jungkook did not want to admit it, but he had to agree that Namjoon was placed in Ravenclaw for a very obvious reason.

After the unexpected discovery, Namjoon suggested that he should sneak back into the dungeon room to take a better look at the mirror and solve the riddle in front of it to see the effect. They were just desperately hoping that they were on the right track to save their friends, as soon as possible.

… 

Jungkook had a lot on his mind. Well actually... He had Jimin on his mind. Every little thing was agitating the Slytherin right now. Every whisper, murmur, question. They all just raced through his head like a cyclone, it was making him go insane. But Joelle... Joelle was the icing on the cake. 

"Jungkook?" He’d ignored her the first time, trying to make his way down the cobbled hallway. But Joelle just wouldn't let up.

"Jungkook wait!" She shouted out in a loud and eager tone, causing everyone else around them to stare. He just had to smile, to be calm, just smile. 

The raven haired Slytherin turned around to face the blue eyed Vixen. Her crystal clear eyes immediately lit up at the smile he flashed her. 

"Where are you heading to? The dining hall?" she asked, clinging onto his arm. He nodded in response, biting down into his slightly dry lip. Calm, stay calm. Those were the words Jungkook tried to tell himself as Joelle dragged him to his destination, but Jungkook really wasn't in the mood. 

He had always been a person who had managed to keep a calm and cool exterior, even if deep inside he wanted to burst with anger or sadness. But everybody had their limits, even Jeon Jungkook, who never wanted to make anybody feel bad. 

Long, slender, pale fingers gripped the edge of the varnished dining hall table. Knuckles turning a painful red at the steel hold he had, and every overly cheery word that Joelle said only made Jungkook grip the poor table harder.

"Don't you just love these strawberries? They are so good!" She squealed out in delight, taking a bite out of the plump pink fruit. It was her next movement that sent Jungkook completely over the edge.

Joelle, holding the strawberry that she had just taken a huge bite out of, began guiding the object towards Jungkook's face. ‘Don't. Don't, please don't’, he internally begged her, but he just couldn't contain it anymore.

Jungkook still wasn't in the mood.

In one swift movement, the piece of fruit was sent flying across the room, smacking into the fraying wall and splattering like a stabbed victim. Everybody was stunned into silence. 

Joelle's Pluto eyes widened in shock, mouth slightly agape, and Jungkook stood up in anger, looking right down into her soul. 

"Will you just cut it out?!" The usually passive Slytherin finally let out through pursed lips, brown eyes turning wide and wild in complete and utter turmoil.

"Quit sitting here all happy and cheery as if this is all fine because it isn't and it won't ever be!" Yoongi came up next to Jungkook, grabbing onto his strong arm, but the gesture wasn't enough to calm down the enraged boy who was just so fed up. 

"I want to know where Jimin is, I don't want to sit here and listen to you blab on about a damn strawberry, what makes you think I could care about a useless piece of fruit at a time like this?!" he shouted out, voice straining in an attempt not to break down. 

Yoongi held onto Jungkook's arm tighter, rubbing small circles into it. Not even an action to stop Jungkook's anger, just a silent word of 'I'm here to support you, let it out', and let it out he did.

Joelle stood up from where she had been silently listening to Jungkook shouting at her, however, she couldn't even get a word in. She attempted to grab at his cloak but he stepped right back and shrugged her off. 

"Stop following me around all the damn time! I don't FEEL happy right now, I don't WANT to feel happy right now! I just want Jimin back. And you're not him... So just... Just screw off!" He finished, before shaking Yoongi's grip off and turning to storm out of the hall.

"Jungkook, wait!" Joelle yelled after him, attempting to take a step forward, but she was stopped when Yoongi stood in front of her.

"Back off." He muttered out deeply, dark black eyes full of something sinister. "You don't come near him, got it?" Joelle wasn't an idiot. She knew that the mint haired teenager, who was the same height as her, was deadset serious. Yoongi's size had never made him less intimidating, and of course he had a bad temper. But no one, NO ONE was allowed to put his best friend into such a state, especially not a self indulged bitch like Joelle.

She nodded slowly, head ducking, and whiskey black hair falling into her face. The only indicator of Yoongi's exit were his light footsteps and the slowly growing chatter of the students around her. She wanted to scream, shout, punch whatever came her way… The distressed girl bit her lip so hard that it began to bleed.

A rose about to grow its thorns. 

...

 

Jungkook rolled around restlessly on his bed, because he knew that he could not fall asleep even if he wanted to; his mind was too occupied with worries. Ever since he had discovered the mirror, he could not stop thinking about it. Even when he drifted off, we would be haunted by Jimin’s tender voice and the crimson words on the polished metal, taunting him until he would eventually be woken up from his sleep, drenched in cold sweat. He could feel himself being slowly consumed by the desire to save his friends, so desperately, until his mind started to feel numb and exhausted.

He really wanted to see Jimin’s smile again.

Jungkook groaned as he peeled off the warm blankets and stared up at the dark ceiling of his dorm, once again allowing himself to get lost in the millions of thoughts running through his mind. He had planned to meet up with Namjoon the next morning to sneak back down into the dungeon room during breakfast. They were hoping that the answer to the riddle would definitely lead them towards another clue. Hopefully, a step closer to saving his friends.

He knew that he should probably catch up on his sleep, but Jungkook simply could not bear to lie pointlessly on his bed while his friends were in agony, locked away in a strange place. He was shifting on his bed in agitation, when he was startled by an unexpected voice.

“Why are you still awake?”

“Jackson hyung?” Jungkook asked, turning his head towards Jackson’s bed to confirm the familiar raspy voice.

Jackson let out a soft grunt as the answer and the room fell into an awkward silence again. Jungkook was unsure of why the boy would be awake at such an hour, thus he waited for the other to continue the conversation.

A few minutes of silence passed by, and he was starting to think that Jackson had fallen to sleep again when he heard, “I want to help.”

Jungkook froze at the unexpected request and before he could even answer, Jackson continued, “Don’t bother lying or rejecting my help. I’ve seen the lot of you huddling around secretively at every opportunity. You guys have found something, haven’t you? I also want to put an end to this bullshit, and catch whoever is responsible for all those innocent people disappearing.”

Jungkook had known Jackson for years, and he knew that the other was a good-hearted person, although he was a little impulsive at times. Hence, he acknowledged that Jackson too would be aggravated by the kidnappings. Also, he could feel the sincerity and earnestness in his voice and he knew that he would be immensely helpful as well.

Jungkook simply replied, “Alright hyung, you’re in.” With that, the room fell silent again, followed by Jackson’s thunderous snore after a few minutes, indicating that he had fallen back to sleep. Listening to Jackson’s snores, Jungkook let himself drift back into his dreamland, knowing that he would be welcomed by the scarlet words and Jimin’s soft voice.

…

Away from the hustle of the Grand Hall, Namjoon, Jungkook and Jackson were creeping along the castle walls stealthily, making sure that nobody had followed them. As they turned a corner and tiptoed further, the three boys finally reached the desolate dungeon room. They quickly approached the shiny mirror, hoping to solve the riddle as soon as possible.

In haste, Jungkook almost pronounced the answer that Namjoon had thought of priorly, when the Ravenclaw’s hands clamped down on his mouth and warned, “Wait! The riddle is different!”

It was only then that Jungkook realised that the riddle was not the same as the last time anymore. With a nod of gratitude towards Namjoon, he examined the new riddle.

“You saw me where I never was and where I could not be.  
And yet within that very place, my face you often see.”

Namjoon rubbed his temple in deep concentration as he tried to think of the most possible answer. As he stared at the crimson words that danced gracefully on the mirror surface, his eyes focused on the diffused image of him that the mirror had reflected. Strangely, his mind wandered off about how the mirror had produced a replicate image of his body, staring right back at him, as if there were two of him at the same time.

Then, it hit him.

“The answer is reflection!” Namjoon boldly exclaimed, and Jungkook and Jackson watched on nervously as they waited for the impact of Namjoon’s answer. Much to their disappointment, nothing happened for the first few seconds.

They were defeated and at a loss of word at the situation, when the mirror’s surface started to judder in a mad frenzy. The façade contorted erratically, as if there was a minuscule earthquake inside it. The boys were staring at the mirror in panic, wondering if they had made a grave mistake. Jungkook’s mind raced with thoughts as his eyes focused on the quivering veneer.

What if those who were trapped inside could feel the vibration as well? What if they got hurt?

Suddenly, Jungkook’s thought were cut short as the tremor came to an abrupt stop, leaving the room in an eerie silence. Subsequently, a single, narrow and thin crack started to form from the base of the mirror, travelling up the top. Soon, it was followed by uncountable stripes of cracks appearing all over its shiny surface. It happened so swiftly that it did not take even a second for the cracks to fill the mirror and in the end, it shattered away.

Jungkook’s heart leaped with a sudden twinkle of hope, as he gazed at the mirror, that had broken up into small, silver pieces, smashing uselessly onto the floor. Was it all over? Did they break the spell?

Was he going to see Jimin again?

Full of anticipation, Jungkook stepped closer to inspect what was behind the object that had haunted his dreams every single night. He had so desperately expected to see Jimin’s charming eyes staring back in his own, or maybe Jimin’s pink lips smiling right up at him.

However, instead of Jimin’s coffee brown orbs, he came face to face with his own dark ones reflecting back as him; another skin of shiny glass had appeared behind the fragmented one.

The tiny glimmer of hope that grew inside Jungkook’s heart snapped away instantly. It was as if an invisible hand had clenched onto his beating heart, making it hard for him to breathe. He had been so hopeful for a few minutes, the most optimistic he had felt in weeks. However, it was as if they were back to square one.

“Hey look! It’s a new riddle!” Jackson’s voice brought Jungkook back to reality as the other boy pointed at the new words which were forming on the shiny surface.

“That’s it! I think I’ve got it. We need to keep solving these riddles to weaken the enchantment!” Namjoon exclaimed as he started to study the new riddle.

Just then, Jungkook’s ear twitched at the slight muffle sound, which was coming from outside the room

“Guys! Shush! I heard something.” Jungkook whispered to the other two who were trying to interpret the new riddle.

The three boys went stiff as they quietened down and listened to the footsteps which were becoming increasingly louder. They stood, frozen in the realisation that someone was definitely coming down to the dungeon room. Jungkook pondered if they could escape in time, but his strong instinct warned him that this time, it was too late; the footsteps were too close.

Sighing in exasperation, Jungkook frantically looked around to check if they could hide anywhere. The dungeon room was cold, and bare with almost nothing in it, but the mirror. Jungkook was starting to think that they might have to actually face the kidnapper when his eyes landed on the pillar at a dark corner of the room.

Without any hesitation, Jungkook gestured for the rest of the group to follow him, and they did it in an instant. The three boys then tried to hide their bodies behind the pillar, hoping that the dimness of the dungeon room would be at their advantage.

As the three boys huddled in the dark behind the pillar, the door opened and a slender figure stepped inside the quiet room. The stranger was wearing a Hogwarts robe, confirming the fact that the person was likely to be a student. Jungkook’s eyes cautiously scanned the silhouette, and he focused on the person’s wavy chestnut brown hair that swayed flawlessly at every stride. At first, Jungkook could not make out the stranger’s features since it was partially covered with hair. Just then, the person tugged their hair behind their ear, and to Jungkook’s utter dismay, it revealed a familiar pale porcelain face.

Joelle?

Upon the revelation of her identity, Jungkook almost gasped out, as he was extremely overwhelmed with questions. His perplexed mind started to ponder the reason why Joelle would wander into the deserted dungeon room. At first, he thought that she might have taken a wrong turn on the way back to the Slytherin Dungeon. However, his thoughts were thrown out of the window when Joelle approached the mirror and boldly rose up her wand with poise.

Jungkook still could not make sense of the situation when he realised that the gleaming surface of the mirror was contorting in uneven waves as the words on it started to dissolve into nothingness. Meanwhile, Joelle murmured under her breath as her wand steadily touched the mirror. As soon as it made contact, it created a ripple while droplets of red smoke oozed out from the tip of her wand into the big glass, gradually forming into words.

Jungkook was momentarily spellbound by Joelle’s unexpected actions, before he was struck by the sudden realisation that Joelle was the culprit all along. He could not imagine in a million years that it would be her: the very person that he had trusted despite a strong opposition by his instincts. In a rush of emotions, his confounded brain travelled back to the times he had spent with Joelle in the tree house. He had trusted her enough to even disclose some of his secrets. He could still remember the way she would smile at him and would eventually forgive him even though he was awfully cold towards her, on several occasions.

Bitterly, Jungkook realised that it was all part of Joelle’s ploy and he was a naive fool who had been enticed into her ruse. Suddenly, Taehyung’s husky voice rang inside his mind, warning him that Joelle was up to no good.

Taehyung was right all along.

The intelligent Ravenclaw was right all along and Jungkook cursed himself as he became aware of the fact that he was too thick-headed to recognise the truth. He was so easily deceived by Joelle’s schemes that he was completely unaware of her kidnapping his friends right under his nose.

How could he have missed the signs?

Gradually, Jungkook could feel his fury spreading across his every vein, swirling up his spine at an electrifying speed. His chest was heaving up and down as his heartbeat quickened in the constraint of his chest. His mouth had turned dry and bitter, while his wrath swelled up in his heart. Unknowingly, his hands were curled into a fist, so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

Oblivious to the situation, Joelle continued to manoeuvre her wand skilfully across the mirror, her pale bony hands curved delicately around her scepter. That was when it hit Jungkook that there were three of them and Joelle was alone; they could definitely take on the girl. Both Namjoon and Jackson were his seniors and they certainly had more than enough ability and proficiency to defeat her.

Jungkook turned around to glance at his friends, and his eyes met Jackson's piercing, dark ones. He could clearly reflect his anger and determination in the senior's eyes and he knew that both of them were ready for the confrontation. The two of them nodded at each other in silent agreement to face up to Joelle right away.

Jungkook had started shifting on his feet, ready to pounce on Joelle and reveal himself, when he felt a firm grip on his arms. It was Namjoon who had stopped him and the Slytherin could only stare back with questioning eyes. He was certain that Namjoon would be on par with him, and lead the ambush. Therefore, the senior's action caught him completely off guard.

Sensing Jungkook's confusion, Namjoon tightened his grip on him and mouthed the words, 'Calm down'. At first, Jungkook wanted to struggle his hands free and swing a hard punch at the elder because he thought Namjoon was being a coward. How could the clever Ravenclaw ask him to calm down when the kidnapper was right in front of them? There was no way that Jungkook was going to continue hiding and lurking in the dark when his friends were in anguish. He wanted to rescue his friends so desperately, because during the span of time that they had been separated, he had realised how much their presence meant to him. He longed to see Jimin’s face again because he had sorely missed the adorable Hufflepuff’s company and his endearing smile. Heck! He even missed Taehyung and his boxy grin.

Hence, there was no way Namjoon could stop him.

However, as he took a second to think of how he was going to actually confront Joelle, he realised that he had no idea what he was going to do. He knew that they could easily ambush Joelle, however what if she was stronger than they had been led to believe? After all, she had successfully kidnapped a handful of students so dexterously and discreetly that nobody had been able to catch her. Then, he began to understand Namjoon's intention. He could not let his emotions cloud his rationality again. With that thought, he turned to Namjoon and nodded at him in agreement that they should not rush into things.

Jungkook had retreated back into the darkness to conceal himself further when all of a sudden; he felt a rush of wind beside him.

Jackson had managed to break free from Namjoon’s grip and was charging towards the unsuspecting girl.

“YOU WENCH!” Jackson bellowed as he darted towards Joelle with his wand aiming right at her.

Instead of being shocked, she turned around with a smirk and remarked, “Wang, why are you wandering about all alone?”

Joelle’s apparent lack of surprise caught Jackson off guard as he halted in front of her who was leering at him slyly. Jackson was going to ask what her intentions were when she rose up her wand out of the blue and shrieked, “Imperio!”

Immediately, a haze of yellow-green gas exuded out of the tip of Joelle’s wand and engulfed around Jackson’s head. The Slytherin senior tensed up as his eyes wavered uncontrollably, before focusing back on Joelle. The usual spark in his eyes had vanished, leaving his dark orbs dull and lifeless. The witch sneered at her complete control over Jackson’s body, and with a simple whisk of her wand towards the mirror, the boy was obediently plodding towards it.

Jungkook and Namjoon were utterly horrified at the scene that they were witnessing as they clamped down their sweaty hands onto their mouths, terrified that they might unintentionally let out a gasp. They would have never thought that Joelle was strong enough to conjure up one of the Unforgivable Curses. The two boys could not do anything but watch on as Jackson reached out his hand to touch the mirror. Almost instantly, the surface torn up into a hollow black pit and, in the blink of their eyes, their friend was gone from their sight.

The room fell into a deafening silence as Joelle finally put down her wand and let out a sigh. Then, she started humming to a jolly melody, sounding strangely sinister, as she skipped out of the dungeon room as if nothing had happened. The two boys behind the pillar waited for a few minutes before they finally stepped out of their hiding place and bolted out of the room. The boys did not stop running until they had reached the entrance of the Grand Hall.

As soon as they arrived, they tried to compose themselves, wiping off the layer of sweats on their forehead and tried to stop panting, since they did not want to catch any unwanted attention once they entered the Grand Hall, full of other students.

After having regained their composure, they entered the hall and walked towards the table where Seokjin, Yoongi and Hoseok were huddling around, seemingly engaged in a deep discussion. Their conversation came to a complete halt when their eyes rested on the two who had just arrived. Seokjin was the first to react as he let out a soft gasp and the rest turned around to be utterly surprised by the sombre appearance of Jungkook and Namjoon.

Namjoon then gestured the rest to follow him and they quickly trailed after the Ravenclaw, knowing that something was definitely up. They slipped out of the hall and pattered towards a quiet corner of the castle. Namjoon came to a stop as they reached a deserted corner, and Seokjin was immediately by his side. His arms were wrapped around Namjoon’s biceps at once and the Ravenclaw naturally leaned towards Seokjin’s warmth. The Gryffindor was completely shocked to witness Namjoon in such an unfamiliar state that he had never seen before.

“Namjoon, what happened? Where’s Jackson?” Seokjin asked, his voice laced with worries and Namjoon shook his head in silence. The Ravenclaw still could not believe the ghastly truth that he had just witnessed.

“We saw the kidnapper.” It was Jungkook who broke the silence.

“And… Jackson hyung is gone,” he continued, his fists clenching tightly at his sides as he was forced to recall the dreadful memory.

A solemn stillness fell over the group as they tried to register Jungkook’s words before Yoongi asked, “Who is it?”

Jungkook’s mind raced and his heart started to beat faster as he looked up at his friends and uttered, “Joelle.”

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he could feel Seokjin and Yoongi freeze the spot, with their eyes wide in surprise. Hoseok let out a soft whimper and his legs seemed to have weakened as he squatted down on his feet, burying his head into his knees in frustration. Jungkook knew that the Hufflepuff was as worried sick as him, if not more. The senior was very close to Jimin and he had also formed a special bond with Taehyung over the past few years.

Jungkook had never felt so lost and hopeless before; he was utterly devastated. Another friend of his had been taken right in front of him and he felt so useless, being able to do nothing but watch. He wondered how frightened everyone must be, to be locked up in a strange place. As he thought of his friends, anger started to bubble up in his heart. He could not understand why Joelle would commit such an awful crime. Jungkook was certain that some of the girls, who were being kidnapped, did not even have any relations to her.

“Guys, we have to do something instead of glooming around.” Jungkook was snapped out of his thoughts by Namjoon, who finally spoke up.

“I just witnessed Joelle using a strong Imperius Curse, so she’s apparently stronger than we thought,” Namjoon continued, and the rest of them nodded in agreement as they tried to snap out of their grief and follow his words.

“We need a plan to distract her from going back to the mirror,” Hoseok asserted.

“Yes, we need a decoy, someone to keep her busy,” Yoongi added. At his suggestion, everyone fell quiet. They were barely containing themselves from confronting Joelle right there and then. How were they supposed to talk to her as if nothing was wrong? Hence, everyone was unsure if they could approach the witch without actually pouncing on her in anger.

“I’ll do it. I’ll be the bait.”

It was Jungkook who broke the silence as he stood against the brick walls, looking at his friends with a firm determination in his eyes. At the moment, it did not matter that Jungkook loathed Joelle to his core; all that it mattered was that he had to save his friends.

He had to save Jimin.

… 

 

Anger is a troublesome emotion. It makes humans do things that they have no control over, it makes you over think, and allows your inner demons to eat you up like the last supper. 

But paranoia... Paranoia controls you ten fold, creating anxiety and doubt, doubt in others and doubt in yourself. It causes you to question every little detail of every little thing, until you become absorbed by the invisible skeletons lurking inside your closet. 

"They know about it..." Long, thin, French-tip nails were brutally lifted up by pearly white teeth, anxiously biting and twisting at the helpless nail plates. 

"Fuck!" Joelle screamed out in frustration, throwing the photograph on the night stand into the ground, not caring that the fragile piece of memory could have been shattered and ruined forever.

"How do they keep doing it?" she muttered to herself, sitting down on the green quilted bed and tapping her foot on the black marble floor.

"I have made the questions as hard as possible, I have been careful!" It was almost as if she was scolding herself. Scolding herself for being too reckless, too assured of her own potential. 

"They all know, they will sell me out for sure..." Joelle whispered in an eerie, almost possessed voice. 

The brown haired beauty stared across to the wall mirror in front of her, peering into the shadow of her own reflection. And she found herself disgusted by the monster looking back. 

 

Joelle hated imperfection. She hated things not going the way her destiny had intended. Everything had to be perfect, neat, tidy. And if things weren't that way, it would become a mental battle of anguish and self torture. 

Her chestnut brown hair was a mess, tousled and swept back from her earlier pulling charade. Crystal blue eyes, the colour of an Alaskan lake, were adorned by deep purple eye bags. And they were bloodshot from the frustrated crying she had just endured upon herself. 

"What are you doing?" she asked her own reflection, wanting it to grin back, or recoil in fright. A smile found it's way to plump pink lips, injured from being bitten and abused. 

And just like that, the switch flicked. The girl, who had only a few moments ago been screaming and crying bloody murder, was sweet, calm and collected. 

Someone was going to be patronised, and Joelle was keen to make sure that it wasn't her this time. 

...

Blurry, everything was blurry.

"Jimin..." 

A warm hand rested on his hollow cheek, too warm. But it was somehow comforting. 

"Jimin, can you hear me?" a gentle voice asked, while the hand continued to rub his sweaty skin. 

Dark black walls seemed to creak and croak with each passing second. Every little sound of the dank and decaying rocks sent a jolt of shiver up and down Jimin’s small body. 

The tangerine haired Hufflepuff managed a small nod, which immediately had Taehyung sighing in relief. 

It was very humid and overwhelming inside of the two faced mirror. Oxygen levels were low, being dehydrated and starving definitely wasn't helping at all. And Taehyung, being much more high spirited and freshly added to the mix, was constantly going around the box like cell to check... To check if everyone was breathing. 

 

Jackson was passed out against the wall next to Anna Popplewell, where Taehyung had managed to move him when the older boy had been tossed to the ground in front of them. 

The situation was dire, there was no way everyone would make it the next couple of days without water. Which Joelle had failed, and not cared to provide. 

 

Taehyung stared down at Jimin, taking in the sight of the person they had been searching and worrying for all that time. The boy really didn't look like himself. His eyes were void and dead of any enthusiasm or will power. Orbs once resemblant of an abundant forest, now were the spitting image of a burnt out forest fire. 

It takes a lot for somebody to lose the passion in their eyes, it takes a lot for somebody to just give up and accept the doom that is setting in upon them. But the lavender haired teenager, definitely couldn't blame Jimin for wanting to give up. 

Looking down at the pained and tired expression before him, Taehyung just couldn't imagine how lonely their friend must have felt. Trapped inside that tomb with people he didn't know, no light to guide the way, no magic to heal or help. Just… Nothing. And the worst of all was that none of them had been there to watch him as he deteriorated. 

There was absolutely nothing Taehyung could do to fix Jimin’s hunger, his thirst. All he could do was console his friend and be strong. The Ravenclaw was determined, he wasn't going to let them die in here. 

He was just about to stand up, placing his hand on the wall next to Jimin's head for purchase, when a familiar 'click' sound resounded throughout the room which the mirror was contained in. Someone was coming. The lavender teen stayed completely halted, keeping himself crouched in front of his withering school mates. Taehyung craned his neck backwards to look through the window of doom, eyes straining to the sides of their sockets. 

A dim light floated around the room, caressing the walls with its charismatic charm, creating creepy shadows along the walls and floor. Small creaking sounds ticked and tocked, and just when the Ravenclaw was having doubts about someone entering, Joelle graced the room with her presence, wand alight in a white stream of essence. 

"Is she here?" Jimin whispered out softly, trying to see past his friend’s larger body. But Taehyung didn't move, he had a bad feeling. 

"Shhh," he whispered, causing Jimin to go silent and lean back against the wall, eyeing off whatever he could barely see beyond Taehyung's broad shoulder.

"Hello little birdies," the voice was zesty and chipper, much too enthusiastic for the situation at hand. Joelle could be seen right in front of the mirrors metallic haze, bending down slightly to its level and smiling a wide smirk. The action was enough to send a shiver down Taehyung's spine.

"You know..." she started off, waving her wand around, making the mirror's surface ripple and wave with each small obstacle she added. 

"You are my first personal victim, Park Jimin." The way Joelle said Jimin's name was so sinister and cold that the Hufflepuff found himself shrinking in on his own body. Taehyung gritted his teeth, he knew exactly where this was heading. Ravenclaw instincts never lied.

"I have been having quite a lot of... fun… with Jungkook-ah while you have been kept prisoner inside my little bird cage. It's quite fun in there, yes?" A mockery. She was making a complete and utter mockery. Yet, the words slid off Joelle's lips in such a mellow and familiar way, as if she was so used to speaking in abrupt emotion.

Jimin's stunning eyes widened slightly, air hitched in his throat. He hated the way Jungkook's nickname rolled off her tongue like rattlesnake poison, too sweet and mimicked to be considered simple adoration. 

"Oh?" Joelle raised an eyebrow, and Jimin almost threw up when she leant right into the mirror, just in front of its magic encased surface. And stared right at him. Her blue eyes were like planets, soaring into Jimin’s helpless ones like a tiger torturing its prey. 

"Are my words getting to you?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, and raising a hand to rub at her chin in question. Fake question. Taehyung had never hated chestnut hair and blue eyes more than he did right now. 

Jimin's head was starting to spin, like a vortex of the unknown, his brain began to short circuit. The dehydration and anxiety were too much for him, and he couldn't control the shortened breaths that began to rise out of his chest. He suddenly gripped onto Taehyung's sleeve and let out quietly, "Tae, help, please." 

"Shit," Taehyung muttered out ripping his attention away from Joelle and turning it to his friend, one look at Jimin’s face honestly made the Ravenclaw so mad. How could this girl, who had acted so nice and kind, be totally okay with making somebody feel that bad? How could she be okay with trapping humans inside a mirror and sleep at night knowing that they were starving to death? She wasn't a person, she was a monster. 

Taehyung raised both of his large hands, and placed them firmly on the spaces of neck behind Jimin's ears. He rubbed comforting and distracting circles with his thumbs, printing Jimin's skin with warmth, turning the Hufflepuff's head up to face him, trying to block out the small view his friend had of Joelle. The last thing he needed was to be looking at her. 

"It's okay Jimin, calm down, everything's okay." He spoke up just to make sure that his fidgety and distressed friend could hear him properly.

"She hasn't done anything to Jungkook, she wouldn't do anything to him. Jungkook is fine, he's all fine. You're okay," Taehyung said in a calm voice. The Ravenclaw had his fair share of panic attacks in the past, and trying to diffuse the situation by being around someone calm was the only way. 

"J-jun-" Jimin couldn't finish what he was going to say, because the moment he tried to, the tears finally fell. And that was when Taehyung pulled the orange haired into a long awaited hug. One that Jimin had probably needed for a few days now. 

 

“I was so scared,” Jimin sobbed out, plump lips shaking in a small ounce of effort to stop himself from making too much noise. Taehyung stayed quiet, rubbing one hand up and down Jimin’s back, while embracing him around the waist with the other. 

“I gave the girls all the food I had on me, b-but it wasn't enough… I-I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to help!” he cried holding onto his friend, his only anchor right now, all the more tighter. 

"You're not alone, I'm here. It's okay," Taehyung whispered softly into Jimin’s ear. He wasn't sure if Jimin knew it or not, but Taehyung felt comforted in just being able to hold his friend. The only thing right now that felt like it was real, he squeezed tighter and rested his head on Jimin’s small shoulder. 

“They’ll find us… I promise,” Taehyung cooed out, voice almost breaking as he pulled the smaller boy in, having Jimin in his arms right now was honestly the biggest relief Taehyung could have asked for. His degrading and deteriorating friend was enough to keep him sane. And hearing Jackson's light snores gave him a small sense of togetherness. 

He honestly didn't know what to expect when he was thrust into the mirror, but he was so glad that Jimin was there to greet him on the other side. Even in a barely responsive state. At least Jimin wasn't alone anymore. 

Joelle wasn't going to break them. He wouldn't let her have that power. Taehyung had every bit of faith in their friends, that they would get them out before it was too late. 

...

 

Even though he said he'd do it, he said he'd play as a bait for Joelle, Jungkook didn't know how painfully difficult it'd be to even show the slightest smile to the girl. The thought made him ball his hands up into fists, agitated that he'd have to show even a fake unit of kindness to the one person he, at his point, hated the most. 

Jimin's voice, the one that broke through the mirror’s spell just briefly enough to be heard clearly, kept replaying, ringing in Jungkook’s ears. Scared, terrified was how it’d sounded. Weak. He didn't even want to think about what those victims were going through or he might have wanted to legitimately kill Joelle and that would have been unpleasant to deal with after the deed was done.

Was he being fed? Did Joelle at least do that? He would hold onto those thoughts in hope that Jimin was still healthy. 

Of course he was worried for Taehyung too, though they didn't speak much one on one, he was a friend, and Jungkook is very selective of those. 

At that moment in time, dinner had just ended and most students were heading back to their dormitory including Jungkook and Yoongi, who parted ways with their group. The two Slytherins usually would have met up with Jackson on the way to the dormitory...

Even Yoongi was sour at the absence of the loud Slytherin, no matter how annoying he could be. Holly would sniff around Jackson’s empty bed, confused and Yoongi would grumble something about being an idiot, picking up the small dog and huddling into bed. 

“How much time left?” Jungkook stared up at the ceiling restlessly, itching to leave, his body begging to get up and go to Jimin, as close as he could possibly get. 

“Three hours. Get some sleep,” came Yoongi’s rough but surprisingly comforting voice. The sunshine of their room was gone, and even though he couldn't replace him, as the hyung, Yoongi wanted to be reassuring at the least. 

Jungkook shifted to his side and closed his eyes, grateful for Yoongi, but still knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep, not a wink.

….

They had all thought about getting more help, asking other roommates or Yugyeom, but they decided after what had happened to Jackson that they couldn't possibly put anyone else into danger. So they agreed to go through with their plan with just the five of them left.

…

As the clock struck at 12am it was past curfew for all the students and time to set the plan into motion. Yoongi carefully climbed out of bed, actually making an effort not to disturb Holly, while Jungkook practically threw himself onto the floor and yanked on his robes, black hair messy and sticking up at odd angles.

“Okay, we aren't going to be late, Kook. You have 15 minutes.” Yoongi rolled his narrowed dark eyes and the younger grumbled as he fixed his hair after taking a glance at himself in the wall mirror.

For the plan, Jungkook had gotten one of Joelle’s friends to slip a note under her door. Lord knows he couldn't have faced her the previous day after all he had seen. He would have wrung her neck whether she's capable of a dangerous forbidden curse or not. 

The note, written in Jungkook’s sloppy scribbles, read to meet him at the clock tower at 12:20am so he could tell her something. He also added a completely fake “I'm sorry” at the end to make it seem genuine. It seemed that Jungkook apologised to the girl a lot and he had never regretted anything more in his life. All those words wasted on someone like Joelle.

He shook his head. He didn't have time to think about that. He needed to know what to say when they met. If he just fell into their usual conversations which he doubted he'd be able to do, that'd be pointless to her. If he just glared at her which is what he semi-wanted to do, it wouldn't sit well either. 

Jungkook’s only option was to lie to her face. And this time he wouldn't feel bad about about doing her wrong.

“Ready?” Yoongi stood in the doorway of their room, eyes briefly glancing one last time at Jackson’s bed. Jungkook softened his expression and nodded. 

“Let's go.”

…

Hoseok didn't very much like leaving Jungkook alone near Joelle but the plan was the plan and Jungkook and Namjoon had specifically come up with a decent one. 

Yoongi and Hoseok were partnered up, set to guard the entrance to the dungeons while Jungkook distracted Joelle in the clock tower and Namjoon and Jin went down to solve the riddles. 

The plan was solidified by Seokjin’s idea to place a Protean charm on a two compact mirror, acting as a two way mirror to communicate should anything go wrong. 

“You're shaking,” came the monotone observation on Min Yoongi, and Hoseok fought the urge to break down and just laughed quietly. 

“Three of my friends are gone, one is way too close to a dangerous enemy and two more are way too close to being trapped for who knows how long,” Hoseok rambled, really not up to the whole guarding thing with the green haired male but took a deep breath, closing his eyes, dark lashes brushing his cheekbones solemnly. 

Jimin going missing really affected him. Their room was so quiet that the elder couldn't sleep anymore. He didn't know how to interact which was strange as he'd already survived his first year of Hogwarts without a Jimin, but that was before meeting him. It was too late to erase all their friendship. Almost 6 years worth.

But when Taehyung went missing… Hoseok was… Gone. If Jimin was Hoseok’s smile, then Taehyung was his sunshine. ‘Did that sound weird?’ The boy thought to himself. But picturing Taehyung's boxy grin made his insides swell up and sadness swirl in his brown irises behind closed lids.

There was a soft rustling sound and Hoseok opened his eyes again to see an unidentifiable object in front of his face, too close to his eyes for him to make out the details and focus. 

“Crisps?”

Hoseok rose his eyebrows. 

“Thanks,” Hoseok took the snack and began to munch on the savory chip, calming his nerves.

Min Yoongi wasn't good at comforting people.

But he was a good friend. 

They'd have to wait it out and hope for the best. 

…

Namjoon and Jin managed to sneak down into the dungeons, finding their destination with a few difficulties in the pitch black darkness. The walls were eerily damp at this time of night for some weird reason, and the various doors swung open in closed, or were locked shut completely.

Jin wasn't as much of a scared cat as Hoseok, which Namjoon was grateful for, but he was still a little bit of one. For example, the creaking doors make the broad shouldered male recoil into Namjoon’s side. Again, he's grateful. But the squeals in his ear were very unpleasant. 

“Jin, please,” Namjoon whisper-shouted and the brunette sighed, releasing his arm as they approached the familiar door. “I think it's this one.” 

“You think?” 

“Look, we can argue or at least check to be sure.” Namjoon knew Jin, and just like the others he was still jittery and upset about everything but they had to get through it. They were so close.

“Alright.”

…

The tall brunette boy stood staring out into the night sky, the moon almost full. He'd expected the full moon to be the next day, and as he anticipated it, he'd hoped that he could see it with Jimin again. 

“Jungkook,” a feminine voice called out from the staircase of the clock tower, and she emerged. Joelle. Her long chocolate brown hair was somewhat wavy, as if she just did it for the occasion. Perhaps she dressed up. Jungkook could see the pink gloss smeared neatly across her lips, thick lashes and eyeliner, expertly done makeup.

She looked pretty. And she made Jungkook want to puke. He swallowed.

“Joelle.” Jungkook plastered on a fake smile, more of a smirk actually, lopsided and obviously attractive, judging by the pink that splayed all over Joelle's caked up face.

“You called me out here, what's up?” she acted as if everything was normal, stepping up beside Jungkook and looking out at the sky as well, probably thinking that he was there to confess. 

Which he was, in a way.

As a lie, of course.

“I wanted to… Formally apologise for the way I treated you the other day,” Jungkook spoke carefully, and almost found it hard to lie that blatantly. He didn't usually have to, didn't usually want to.

Joelle had that look on her face. The one she had whenever Jungkook would do something nice. Her eyes very dilated, just a bit watery, her jaw slack but lips only parted slightly, her eyebrows relaxed in a low position and she took slow breaths. Jungkook should have told her off a long time ago before Yoongi hyung had even said anything.

Because Joelle was in love with him. In love with how nice and kind he'd been, how he'd begged for forgiveness from feeling horrible about his actions, how he looked, his status, his family, his eyes. And it had only truly hit him in that moment. 

No. 

He shouldn't have let it drag on. And now that he hated Joelle, despised her for all that she'd done to not just Jimin, but Tae, Jackson, and all the other innocent girls. 

Yoongi had been right. And Jungkook had been too benevolent for much too long.

The irony of the situation was, he’d have to do just that, undesirably, just a little while longer.

“I've just been really upset… Three of my friends went missing, we don't know if they're alive or dead and it really stresses me out.” It did more than that. It literally destroyed him from the inside out.

“Jungkook- it's fine, really. I understand. Anna was my close friend in Potions class. A childhood friend. And Taehyung I studied with a lot, we were really close.”

Lies, lies, lies, lies and lies.

It wasn't ironic that Jeon Jungkook didn’t, couldn't tolerate lies. He rarely ever lied himself and he would never respect anyone who did under any circumstances. 

Joelle just lied straight to his face. Anna he didn't know, and didn't necessarily care about either, but as for Tae, hell no. Taehyung was not close to the damn hoe. Jungkook struggled to keep a mild expression as he processed Joelle’s words into his bullshit filter.

Jungkook glanced at the stairs quickly, hoping Yoongi and Hoseok would run up at any second and tell him it was over. He could bitch slap Joelle and be out of there. Not really. Well maybe.

…

The room that contained the solidified window to a box of darkness was very much the same as it was the night they had witnessed Joelle masking another layer of protection onto the mirror. It was dark, the smell of old moulded rocks and the stench of water leaking inside the room somewhere were prominent things that both Namjoon and Seokjin were forced to take into account immediately. 

If it was that unbearable in the few moments they had been there- Seokjin shuddered at the thought of what everyone, but mostly his friends trapped inside the mirror, must have been going through at that very moment. 

The silence was almost deafening, and the only sign of life in the chamber were Namjoon’s slightly shortened breaths. Seokjin had known the silver haired genius since they were children, since Namjoon wasn't old enough to know the answers to life itself. And this vulnerable, even if barely noticeable moment, had Seokjin on high alert. Namjoon needed to concentrate. 

Namjoon used his wand to light the way in the silent darkness, ignoring the glare that the mirror reflected back at him, closing one eye in an attempt to stifle the blinding light. 

“Are you ready?” Seokjin asked diligently, as he placed a delicate large hand onto the Ravenclaw’s quivering shoulder, squeezing in presence. Slight shakes ran in tremors up through the Gryffindor’s blood until they’d reached his fingertips. Namjoon was anxious. But he would be okay. 

The tall teenager sighed deeply and tensed up his shoulders, turning his head sideways to look Seokjin dead in the eyes through the darkness. It twisted and spun around them like demons in the night, anybody with an irrational fear of the unknown would not dare enter these parts of the castle. Creatures lurked in the abyss filled with shadows, quiet and creeping, silent and solitary. 

Seokjin stared right back at Namjoon; oh, how he wished for the light of the wand to shine brighter, the darkness and decay didn't do those earth eyes filled with wisdom and knowledge any justice. Namjoon inhaled a shaky breath again and nodded, feeling at ease under the touch of his soulmate.

“I'm ready, we have to get them out,” his deep voice came out more calm and collected than earlier, more assured and solid, because they both knew what was at stake here. They didn't know what their eyes would meet… When they unveiled the mirror enough to see inside its heart. 

The words resting on the surface of the mirror were graced on in presumptuous and light fashion, dark red, flowing like a freshly drained artery. The riddle was short and abrupt, it looked simple. But nothing was ever simple in this room filled of dark magic. 

“What asks, but never answers?” 

Namjoon raised a dark eyebrow curiously, and leaned further in to study the words carefully. He tried to ignore the fact that his breath disappeared into the mirror rather than repelling back into his face. 

“Do you know what the answer is?” Seokjin asked in a quiet whisper, head right next to Namjoon’s shoulder. The silence that followed the brunette’s question was so nerve wracking that you could cut it with a toothpick. 

Minutes passed, and just as Seokjin was about to ask again, Namjoon finally spoke up. Voice resounding off of soft vocal chords like a synthesised harp. 

“The answer is Owl.” 

And just like that, the glass responded. The charred frame began to shake and rattle, the mirror’s watery grey surface frayed and shrunk, riffled and swayed. Before more jumbled letters began to scuttle and crawl across it, dragging themselves around like ants fleeing back to their hill with bread crumbs. 

“Good job…” the Gryffindor trailed off, eyes fizzling around to follow the peppering letters, until they came to a halt. Seokjin became immediately confused, and Namjoon took a step back. This one was going to be a hard one.

“I'm always there, some distance away.   
Somewhere between land and sea, or sky I lay.  
You may move toward me, yet distant I stay.”

Namjoon hoped that Jungkook could stall Joelle for just a bit longer, because this riddle definitely wasn't easy. They were so damn close, there was no way he was going to give up now. They weren't leaving until everyone inside that mirror was out and safe; no one gets left behind. 

Silence... 

Too much silence. 

“I think I know the answer!” Seokjin piped up, almost in question as he gazed at the words, reading them to himself over and over again.

“Are you sure you know what it is Jin? we don't know what-” 

“Is it a cloud?” The Gryffindor asked the mirror, the questionable answer rolling off his tongue like a concealed secret. 

The mirror began to shake again, and Namjoon was almost convinced that Seokjin had been right, until something horrifying began to emerge from the mirror.

A long and thick whip, almost like an arm with a hook shaped nail on the end, thrust out of the mirror like a hungry animal hunting for its next victim, trying to catch its prey. Brown eyes widened in horror when the hook almost stabbed Seokjin in the leg. It wrapped around his ankle like a constrictor python, squeezing and squeezing, tighter and tighter until finally it clicked. And that was when Seokjin’s frantic moonlike eyes finally met Namjoon’s.

Too late.

“Jin!” Namjoon cried out in haste as he grabbed onto Seokjin’s arm bruisingly tight, the lasso around the Gryffindors ankle finally yanked him off of his feet. The watery mirror’s rope was relentless as it tugged and pulled roughly on the boy it was attempting to abduct, the small hook on the end began to dig slightly into Seokjin’s ankle. Any more resistance and it would surely cut him. 

Seokjin tried to pull himself back, but there was just no way that Namjoon could possibly hold him for much longer. And when he stared forward, into the glassy haze, he knew that he had to go in. Someone was waiting for him, he just knew. He knew that someone in there desperately needed him.

“Joonie… Let go,” Jin let out, voice completely soft as if was a moment of happiness between them, not one of dreadful separation. 

“What?! I'm not letting you go!” The normally composed and cool Ravenclaw cried out, trying to pull the defenceless Gryffindor back as the river like restraint did a huge strong pull causing Seokjin’s ankle to vanish into the mirror. 

“Namjoon, let me go. It's okay.” 

“No… No don't leave me, you can't!” A sob ripped out of Namjoon’s throat like a forbidden curse of desperation. Seokjin raised his arm back and rested his hand softly on his lover’s tear soaked face, looking back into his eyes and trying not to wince as a small cut was made to his delicate ankle.

“Jimin needs me.” 

And Namjoon, with one look into those honest and pure eyes, understood. Eyes that had never once lied or deceived, betrayed or neglected. 

Let go of Seokjin. 

It took Namjoon much longer than he would have liked to compose himself. To tell himself that everything would be okay. Even though he had just witnessed his bestfriend, and soulmate being dragged into an enchanted mirror. 

He swallowed harshly. Swallowed harshly out of anxiety and despair and nervousness, now he knew what would happen if he’d got it wrong too. No one would get them out if he was to be sucked into the realm beyond the mirror along with his friends.

“I don't know if you can hear me or not. Seokjin, Jiminie, Tae, Jackson and whoever else is in there… I'm going to get you out. I promise.” 

The Ravenclaw analysed the riddle over and over again, reading carefully and tentatively over each and every letter. Until finally, he came to the only possible answer he could think of. This had to be right, it had to be. Just this answer and he would have them out. Just this one answer. Please please please. Namjoon internally begged as he shook his shoulders and cracked his knuckles in anxiety. 

“The sunset.” 

…

Something was off, something was very, very off. Joelle had an itch inside of her chest, a deep unsatisfied hunger crying to break out of her stomach. A small green eyed monster was making its way up her throat, stringing through her vocal chords and threatening to fall out. 

She had originally been excited and hopeful at Jungkook’s request to meet her, she had wanted to see him, of course. But that just wasn't right. 

Joelle liked Jungkook. She liked the way his Saturn brown eyes gleamed and shined in a hidden desire whenever he became happy about something. 

She admired the way his infectious smile would lift up his cheekbones, causing them to bow like a freshly strung arrow about to be released. And the action of his kept hair flopping messily into his eyes whenever he tossled it the wrong way was absolutely stunning. 

But those smiles were not for her. That light of complete adoration and pureness inside of his eyes did not belong to her. And that caring, conscious and vivid heart desired someone else. 

‘Distracting… He is distracting me.’

A look of realisation dawn frantically and angrily upon Joelle’s done up and expressive face, and her thoughts were confirmed when Jungkook glanced at the door for the millionth time in the last twenty minutes.

The mirror. 

Without giving Jungkook a second glance, without taking into account the consequences, Joelle turned around and ran. 

…

There had been a eerie silence after Namjoon answered the riddle, and the mirror then began to crack again, the fractures spreading across the glass at a fast pace, to which Namjoon backed up and shielded his face in case the shards would be thrown towards him. 

But the shards simply disintegrated as they fell to the ground and as Namjoon looked up, his arms falling back to his sides, he could now see clearly what was inside. A few girls including Lisa Manoban, along with his friends Taehyung, Jimin and Jackson, whom he could barely recognize in their drained state, dark circles under their eyes. Taehyung looked completely worn out, mentally. He must have been working hard too this whole time. ‘Right, you've worked hard Tae.’ Namjoon had a sudden surge of pride for his dongsaeng, realizing he probably had such few riddles to solve thanks to him. 

And finally Namjoon saw Jin, holding them upright, a pleased smile on his features even in the dire situation.

“You did it, Joonie.”

…

Jungkook was running after her, but he had reacted too slowly and she was far ahead. 

Joelle couldn't confirm her suspicions as she passed by the main hall leading down to the dungeons. She couldn't let them succeed, if they were, and by every fiber in her being she hoped they weren't actually onto her, she would make something up to Jungkook. Maybe he was staring at the door for another reason.

She tried reassuring herself. Convincing herself, anything.

Dark hair whipped around and flew as Joelle scrambled down the steps towards the dungeon room, out of breath and almost wanting to scream. 

Why. Why him? Why always him?

Joelle almost ran straight into the closed door as she had been lost in her thoughts. The dark and worn wood stared back at her mockingly, and Joelle scowled before throwing it open, tossing her body inside as her eyes looked into the mirror once more.

Quiet. For a moment she was relieved. 

Until she didn't see a single riddle.

Joelle stared at the mirror, her crazed appearance unflattering. She wondered why she put on so much makeup, why she did her hair in those soft ringlets as if Jungkook would care if she looked pretty or not. She wanted him to think that, even if he didn't like her. If he just had that thought, maybe it would be enough. 

Joelle reared up softly as she looked at herself, pitied herself. And suddenly soft footsteps resounded behind her. Her blue eyes flitted to the corner of the mirror to see him. The object of her affections. 

He knew.

But his expression looked so sweet. So forgiving. She had forgiven him so many times. Could he be willing to do the same right now?

Joelle turned around to face him. Jungkook was so close. His lips looked so soft and quieted upwards just a tiny bit, endearingly, and his dark eyes stared at her with such kindness. She wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. But it had to be real. 

And maybe Jungkook did pity Joelle, maybe he had liked her deep inside. But….

Either way, without Joelle understanding, Jungkook leaned in, his hands resting gently on her arms. He came so close, Joelle’s inhales and exhales were heavy and her face was turning a bright shade of red. 

His breath was warm against her ear, and she had hoped he was going to say “I forgive you.” Hoped that he wanted to say that it was okay. That he would help her. Save her.

Jungkook’s hands felt warm on her arms even through her clothing, and Joelle anticipated his words with a heavy heart, baring her face and body of all emotional walls for him to see. Her body trembled with fear, excitement… Love. And she knew the exact moment Jungkook was going to speak. Her body instantly stopped trembling as he uttered the words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

 

Instantaneously, Joelle’s body was pushed backwards, with the very hands she thought of as warm and inviting. They were just cold now, rough.

Jungkook’s face was completely different from what she had seen before. It was cold like his hands, full of hatred, full of anger, rage and the exact opposite of what she felt towards him. 

It felt like she was suspended in the air, falling back for years before her back made contact with the mirror, and Joelle shed a single tear as she landed on the cold, dark floor. Trapped.

...

“Jung… Jungkook…” Jimin whimpered as the dark haired boy started to sprint towards him. The younger was frantic as he looked around, scanning the area. Just then, Jungkook halted his steps and stared right at Jimin.

“Jungkook… I’m here!” Jimin tried to shout but his voice felt like it was too far away from the Slytherin. Jungkook was staring at him but he was deaf to Jimin’s distressed pleads.

He was desperate now. Jungkook was not going to find him at this rate.

“Jungkook...” Jimin’s sob resonated through the quiet infirmary, as his eyes abruptly cracked open.

Instantly, the blinding ray of sunlight pierced straight into Jimin’s brown orbs and the Hufflepuff had to snap them shut again. The sunlight was too bright for Jimin’s eyes which were accustomed to the darkness. Just then, the boy realised that the sun was shining down on him, instead of the darkness that he was trapped in for the past few days.

He could see the sun again!

Gradually, Jimin’s senses came back to him and his hands cautiously moved around to touch the softness underneath his body. To his surprise, he noticed that he was no longer sitting on the cold, hard floor. Jimin’s head was aching with questions when suddenly, fragments of memory rushed back to him.

Gradually, Jimin finally could recall that he was safe.

Seokjin had carried his half conscious body to the infirmary and he clearly remembered the elder’s repeated soft whispers telling him that everything was going to be fine. Jimin could sigh in relief because he was finally out of the miserable confinement. He had lost count of the days that he had spent trapped in the darkness, starved and weak. Taehyung was his only source of encouragement as the Ravenclaw took care of him; Jimin was certain that he wouldn’t have been able to survive the torturous days of being locked up without Taehyung.

“Taehyung…” The Hufflepuff whispered as he suddenly realised that he had no idea where his friend was.

However, Jimin's face curved into a relaxed smile when he looked at the bed beside his. Taehyung was sleeping soundly on the bed beside him, looking peaceful as he was covered with layers of warm blankets. Just then, he noticed a mess of brown hair beside Taehyung’s torso. 

As he looked more carefully, he realised that it was Hoseok, who was deep asleep beside Taehyung. Jimin could not help but smile when he noticed that Hoseok’s hand was intertwined securely with the other’s large hands. Jimin knew that his friend was going to be just fine.

Jimin tilted his head up to look around the peaceful infirmary and he noticed that the beds were filled with all the victims. Looking around, he let out another sigh, relieved that his friends were safe and sound.

Just then, the serenity of the infirmary was shattered when the door swung open with a loud bang.

“WHERE IS MY JIMIN?” Jungkook's frantic voice echoed across the room as he darted inside, completely ignoring Madam Pomfrey who was trying to stop him, terribly failing.

Startled by the sudden voice, Jimin looked up from his bed. Then, Jungkook looked in his direction and the familiar dark eyes locked with his brown ones. Jimin could feel a rush of adrenaline electrifying his spine as he was entranced by the exact pair of eyes that he had missed so dearly.

Suddenly, Jungkook was towering over him, a crazed look and his chest heaving, as if he had ran a million miles to reach Jimin.

Jimin then smiled up at him from his lying position, trying to calm Jungkook down. He was going to open his mouth to reassure him that he was fine, when the air in his lung was knocked out due to the sudden embrace from the Slytherin.

Instantly, Jimin could feel the comfortable warmth of Jungkook’s breath against his neck, and he sighed. It felt really good to be engulfed by his larger body. In their position, with their chests pressed against each other, Jimin could literally feel the vibration of his rapid heartbeat. 

“I... Thought I would never see you again.” Jungkook murmured against the soft skin of Jimin's neck. 

Jimin giggled as he rose up his hand to entangle itself in Jungkook’s messy dark hair. The orange haired Hufflepuff was definitely glad to hear that his friend had missed him, because he did too.

Jimin rested his soft hand on top of Jungkook's head, patting it gently as he whispered, “Jungkook-ah, I’m fine now. I’m here. Don’t worry.” 

At Jimin’s words, Jungkook only hugged him tighter, nuzzling his cheeks against his shoulder. Listening to Jungkook’s heartbeat against his chest, Jimin let himself to fall back into a restful sleep, with a pleased smile on his face.

Jimin was not sure how much time had passed when he heard Hoseok’s loud voice.

“JIMINIE WOKE UP JUST NOW? Oh god! I wanted to make sure that he was alright!” Hoseok complained.

“Hyung, calm down please. He's perfectly fine.” Jimin heard Jungkook’s voice right next to him.

Wearily, he peered through his eyelashes and realised that Jungkook was sitting beside him, with a book in his hands. The Slytherin looked calm and collected as he read, crooking his eyebrows in concentration.

Only then, Jimin noticed that something was engulfing his hands. Wondering what it was, he opened his eyes slightly wider and looked down.

Then, he realised that it was Jungkook’s big hand that was holding his smaller ones. Instantly, Jimin could feel a rush of heat on his face and he knew that his cheeks had probably turned red.

Jimin was glad Jungkook did not realise that he had woken up because he was quite embarrassed; they had known each other for quite awhile and the Slytherin rarely initiated skinship.

However, Jimin was not complaining because he loved the feeling. He absolutely loved the feeling of Jungkook’s rougher skins against his softer one. It felt natural.

Just then, he suddenly felt Jungkook's large hand on his soft rosy cheeks, before a soft whisper rang in his ears.

“I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, Minnie.”

…

Joelle slammed her bruised hands against the hard surface of the mirror, not caring that her knuckles were numb and had turned scarlet red from the strong impact.

She screamed out in frustration, her sharp shriek echoing across the dark room. She needed to get herself out, no matter what.

How could she be so careless? How could she be so easily tricked by Jungkook?

But he’d looked so genuine and sincere that Joelle was caught in his lie without a doubt. She thought that Jungkook was finally starting to like her, and she was so elated when he actually apologised to her.

Joelle was so lost in Jungkook's piercing gaze that, she had let her guards down. She had displayed her raw emotions to him and the male had used it as an advantage against her.

In the end, it was all a huge elaborated trap.

Just then, she heard a loud stampede of rushed footsteps coming towards the dungeon door. As the footsteps became louder, Joelle was starting to be overwhelmed with anxiety. She looked around the confinement for an escape, or an opening; anything that she could use to get herself out of the mirror.

Still, there was nothing but a dull silence and she was starting to feel suffocated. Her trembling, bony hands rose up to grip onto her tangled hair as she tried to think of a way to escape.

However, Joelle heard the dungeon room door being opened and she realised that she was done for. In her frantic state, the girl darted back to a corner as she hid herself in the darkness, trying to postpone her arrest as much as possible. She huddled herself up into a ball as she covered her ears, hoping that the noises would disappear.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and there was an eerie silence. But it did not last long as the mirror started to crack up, and clattered loudly onto the floor.

Joelle knew that the mirror was broken and whoever did that could see her. However, she was too afraid to look up. Hence, she stayed still in the corner, waiting for someone to yank her out of the mirror.

However, nothing happened for the next few minutes, except for a series of utter silence.

Curious, Joelle gradually lifted up her head from between her knees. Then, she realised that a pair of sapphire eyes, behind the half-moon shaped spectacle, was staring right at her.

Startled, Joelle let out a sob, because she knew that with Professor Dumbledore’s arrival there was definitely no way to scheme her way out of trouble. After a few seconds, she slowly unscrambled her limbs and crawled out of the mirror.

When she finally exited the mirror, she realised that not only Professor Dumbledore was there; almost all of the houses’ teachers were there. All of them looked shocked at they observed her unkempt attire and Joelle wished that she could just be swallowed up into a hole. She could literally feel the burn from her teachers’ disappointed and puzzled gaze.

“Joelle… Can you tell us what happened?” It was Professor McGonagall who broke the uncomfortable silence.

“I… I…” Joelle stuttered as she tried to get the words out of her mouth, but it felt like they were stuck in her throat, making her feel stifled.

“I did it, professor,” Joelle uttered with a small voice as she looked down onto the floor in defeat. Just a few moments ago, she was on cloud nine, utterly excited to meet Jungkook.

However, everything had gone horribly wrong. And Joelle was tired. She was tired of getting flustered every time Jungkook looked her way, only to be knocked back down with disappointment at the end of the day.

After all, it was clear that he had never liked her the way she liked him.

Not even close.

Professor Dumbledore observed Joelle carefully before asking, “Joelle, is there anyone working with you? Be honest.”

Joelle’s breath hitched, before she answered, “No, professor. There's nobody else.”

With that, the professor let out a heavy sigh before muttering, “Alright, take her away.”

As simply as that, Joelle was taken away with her head hanging low in defeat and her shoulders trembling slightly as she let out a quiet sob.

…

The infirmary was relatively peaceful, the nurses having tended to the malnourished teenagers quietly as friends and family gathered around creaky beds.

Jimin’s hair fanned out around him in an orange sunset halo, his eyes closed as he was fast asleep, soft mumbles occasionally leaving his lips. Jihyun and Vernon sat on his right, talking quietly as the young girl mindlessly played with her brother’s hair, just glad to have him back within arm’s reach. 

His skin was ghostly white, and his lips were pale as well, but the nurse had told them he would soon gain color back on his face.

Jungkook sat on the left of Jimin’s bed, and on the right of Jackson’s. He was reading his Potions book, actually. They had an exam that day but it had thankfully been cancelled so that he could stay with Jimin. He'd opted to get some studying done anyway. Thin rimmed specs adorned his face, glasses he swore to never wear around but unfortunately needed when reading the tiny ass print of his Potions book, his hand entertained with Jimin’s as the tangerine haired boy slept soundly.

Jungkook also couldn't ignore Jihyun’s intense stare at him as he flipped through the pages of his book. He hadn't noticed it much until the whole kidnapping ordeal was resolved but ever since the train ride he'd been pretty sure the girl was oddly interested in him. He didn't mind. Jihyun was a cute dongsaeng he saw as a sister.

It was peaceful. Jackson smiling through his sleepiness and talking with Yoongi who was snarky as usual, trying to catch the boy up in Magic History with notes he'd made. Taehyung being fawned over by Hoseok, Namjoon and Jin, the other girls visiting with their friends or sleeping. 

“Mm… Jihyun?” Jimin groggily murmured, his voice raspy and higher than usual. The young Gryffindor sat up abruptly and engulfed Jimin in a hug, causing Jungkook to reluctantly let go of his hand. He'd taken a total of 17 hours just to sleep, so she'd been very worried. Vernon and Jungkook smiled happily at the siblings as Jimin weakly hugged back.

Although the other girls had been inside the mirror for longer, Jimin’s minimum required calorie intake had been quite a bit higher than the girls, and his body had reacted a bit more severely on an exhaustion standpoint.

“You're so dumb, oppa. Never do that again!” Jihyun scolded her brother firmly as they broke away from the embrace and Jimin just gave her an adorable eye smile. Jungkook’s heart contracted and his fingers unconsciously slammed his book shut.

“Ah, Jungkookie~ Those glasses suit you.” Jimin had turned towards the tall brunette and very suddenly felt himself being engulfed in another very large, warm, comforting bear hug similarly to earlier. He'd give Jimin ten thousand hugs before he felt like it was enough. Jungkook’s arms tightened around his smaller frame as he carefully tucked Jimin’s head underneath his chin cutely. 

“Yah! Jimin oppa, stop hogging Jungkook oppa!” Jihyun whined, slapping Vernon’s knee frantically at the scene displayed in front of them. Needless to say, the boy was not amused. 

“Ow, ow! OW! OW! JIHYUN!” He rubbed his poor legs as Jihyun just stuck her tongue out, too happy to care about Vernon’s pain at the moment. Her tiny little crush was being taken by her oppa, how ironic. Jungkook was too golden, so was Jimin. She should probably lower her boyfriend material expectations that, for a twelve year old, were awfully high. And according to her parents and Jimin alike, she didn't need one yet anyway. 

After pulling away Jungkook took a seat on the cheap bed, practically glued to Jimin who had the prettiest blush adorning his pierced ears. ‘He finally gained his color back,’ Jungkook thought, relieved as he studied the boy’s expression. 

But of course, it wouldn't feel realistic unless someone ruined the peacefulness, now would it?

“Coming through!” A shrill posh voice rang out from the front of the infirmary. The woman had blonde unkempt curly hair, with a smooth green suit, burgundy fur on the cuffs of her sleeves and collar and clear spectacles. Her hands were finely manicured and her lips a bright, non matching, red color.

Her heels clacked on the floor loudly as she approached Jimin’s bed first, eyes instantly locking on Jungkook.

“You must be the handsome young lad who rescued everyone?” She snapped her fingers, a quill and notepad appearing as she eyed the uncomfortable Slytherin. 

“Huh… No, that'd be Namj-”

“And you must be the first male victim, Park Jimin- tell me Jimin, was your kidnapping an implication of you announcing that you are, in fact, a transgender?!” Rita had moved on, her eyes alight with a story already running through them. Jimin looked horrified.

“N-no! I'm a boy!”

“Oh come on, love, we all know you're hiding it,” Rita sighed delicately as her quill scribbled down her notes. Jihyun and Vernon were sour.

“Stop making things up about my brother!” Jihyun accused.

“I'm not a girl…” Jimin grumbled cutely and tugged on Jungkook. In his normal state he probably would have told the lady off himself and hop up at her, but he wasn't exactly energetic at the moment.

“What's going on?” Jin’s voice rang out as he and Namjoon walked over from Taehyung’s bed leaving Hoseok by his side. 

Jungkook ran a hand through Jimin’s hair and scoffed. “Ah, Miss Rita Skeeter here seems to believe Jimin is actually a woman.” Jihyun nodded and Vernon sighed defeatedly. 

At the sentence Jin and Namjoon stared at the lady with twin looks that spoke ‘are you retarded?’  
Unfortunately Rita was not phased and continued.

“And how do you feel being a young transgender, but not being as pretty as the incomparable Rita Skeeter?” Her quill scribbled down the question and she only waited a second while staring at Jimin’s mildly disgusted face to continue. “He looked nostalgic, almost wishing he had remained a female instead of becoming a boy! I can see the headlines now!”

Fortunately, Seokjin was done.

“Wow, okay, listen here lady. First of all, Jimin doesn't need interviews, he needs to rest. So buzz off,” Jin flicked his hand in a waving motion and Rita gaped slightly with a little flinch, as if she was appalled. But Jin wasn't finished yet. “And second, I'm WAY prettier than you, so you can shove it!” He brought his hand to his lips and blew a kiss to prove his point. 

Rita was ironically more appalled by the second statement than the first. 

The look on her face as Jin and Namjoon led her out was priceless as well. Jungkook, Jimin, Vernon and Jihyun were having a good laugh watching the woman leave, waving all the way.

As Vernon and Jihyun kept laughing and talking, Jimin tugged on Jungkook and leant closer to whisper in his ear.

“Let's go outside after curfew.”

It was against the rules, and Jimin needed to rest.

But Jungkook just couldn't say no to him.

...

“Jungkook-ah…” The tall boy’s heart clenched and he almost lost his grip on Jimin’s legs as he walked, shoes softly crunching against the leaves on the forest floor.

“Hm?” The Slytherin was currently piggybacking the tangerine haired boy through the woods, a specific destination in mind. Technically, Jimin was supposed to be resting, but he insisted for Jungkook to bring him there after curfew. It came as a surprise for a moment that Jimin was definitely comfortable breaking more than one rule in the same night. However, he wasn't going to allow the smaller to walk and strain himself. Although Jimin protested, Jungkook picked the boy up anyway.

“I can wal-” came Jimin’s sweet voice, glittering right beside his ear, his lips almost brushing by. Jungkook could feel the warmth radiate from his body and had to force himself to concentrate on his path. 

“No, shut up. We’re almost there,” Jungkook cut him off, making the smaller pout, his arms linked around Jungkook’s neck slumping as he allowed his chin to rest on a broad shoulder. 

“Jungkookie~” Jungkook preferred the first nickname, but he didn't say anything. “Thank you.”

They had just reached their destination, the luminous pond seeming even more mystical underneath the light of the full moon. Jungkook had stopped abruptly and gently set Jimin down on his feet. 

“I didn't save you, Namjoon did.” Jungkook sat down with a grunt, Jimin following suit. Pretty toffee eyes stared at the side of the Slytherin’s face for a long while, teeth biting into a pillowy bottom lip. 

“You found me, though, wouldn't stop looking too. Jackson Hyung told me the whole story~” Jimin didn't wait for a reaction before leaning over and resting his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. “So thank you… To be honest, sometimes I can't tell how much you care about me… This wasn't the way I wanted to find out exactly, but it did clarify many things.” 

Jungkook tensed up. Did he know?  
‘I'm going to kill Jackson, just wait’  
“What things?” He kept his cool demeanor and rose an eyebrow although Jimin couldn't possibly see it, as his gaze was focused on the soft ripples of the water and the way the moonlight reflected all around them. 

“Mmm, how you feel… What you think of me… How I feel.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

Jimin let his hand crawl over to Jungkook’s and the taller’s eyes widened in panic. 

‘Shit Jungkook, it's just a hand. A small, cute, chubby hand. That's all. Who cares? Who are you kidding, you do! It's not just any hand, it's JIMIN’S!’

Jungkook gulped as Jimin’s face flushed a pretty pink from his ears to his neck. It was so noticeable that he only needed to glance over without so much as turning his head. Jimin’s hand continued until his tiny fingers could tease Jungkook’s hand open and slide right in, lacing their fingers together tightly. 

“Is this okay?” Jimin’s voice almost startled the other and all he could do was nod stiffly. He thought it was cute. He'd known Jungkook for almost six years, long enough to know the closest he'd ever gotten to having a romantic skinship was with him and Joelle. Now that she was completely gone, well… Let's just say he had a lot of time to think about it all. The signs, if you will.

As much as Jimin wanted Jungkook to say something, anything, he didn't think he would. But as he opened his mouth to get to the point-

“I… Like you… A lot.” Jungkook assumed Jackson already revealed his life’s secrets so he decided it was now or never. He couldn't look at Jimin, or rather didn't want to, but he forced himself as the other lifted his head off of his shoulder to listen properly.

“I- when you went missing, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't rest knowing you were just… Not there. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to see you tomorrow.” It was so hard, baring himself like this. There was nothing more difficult than what he was doing, and yet he couldn't stop once he started, he refused.

Jimin’s face was… Open. His lips parted in slight surprise, eyes boring into Jungkook’s questioningly, to see if it was true, and all he’d found was truth. 

Jungkook let his body turn to face Jimin’s, his free left hand coming up to cup the boy’s soft cheek.

“And all I could think about was your smile, and the way your eyes turn into little moons, and your laugh that I couldn't hear anymore… How you say my name,” Jungkook continued, his thumb rubbing gently over Jimin’s now tomato red cheek. 

“It's not like it was a surprise. I already knew it,” Jungkook added, his face coming closer to Jimin’s. “but when you were gone, I… I couldn't… I just needed you, and I didn't realize how much.” Jungkook breathed, black hair falling into his eyes in that solemn way that Jimin loved and hated. Loved because it was a Jungkook thing. Hated because it meant he was brooding or distressed. “Until now.”

Jimin was speechless.

“And even if all the signs point to one thing, I still need to hear you tell me,” the brunette swallowed, his nerves on fire watching expressions of every kind fly over Jimin’s features. The moonlight made his tangerine hair shiny, but less saturated. His flushed face made up for that. Jungkook couldn't stop his fingers from tracing over the skin lightly, over his cheeks, long lashes as Jimin closed his eyes to soak in the affection, over his pink nose and pouty lips before Jungkook's warm palm cupped the boy’s face once again. 

“Jungkook, I-”

“Not that name. The other one.” Jimin’s eyes fluttered open in confusion before he relaxed. 

“Jungkook-ah,” he licked his lips and let out a small chuckle as Jungkook hummed in appreciation, studying Jimin’s face unbearably close up. It made the smaller so nervous. Almost too nervous to reply to Jungkook’s confession in any way. 

‘What am I supposed to say?’ Jimin tried not to freak out. ‘I love you? Is that too soon? I like you too, Kookie? Jungkook-ah seemed to be his favorite though! But ughhh I'm losing my mind! Why is his face so close? Why is he this handsome?? Oh bloody hell, I’m going to faint!’

“So?” Jungkook’s voice was teasing but he knew he was nervous from the slight lilt to his tone.

Jimin couldn't do this. He needed to get the tension out of the way first.

Closing his eyes tightly, he took a deep breath and leant forward without any regrets, determined. 

And his pillowy lips were met with…

A hand. Jungkook’s.

“W-wlbbb,” Jimin whined, the sound muffled by Jungkook’s hand as he voiced his annoyance. ‘Did Jungkook not want to kiss me? Ouch, that kind of hurt.’

Seemingly noticing the sadness in Jimin’s eyes, Jungkook removed his hand with a small grin. “Sorry… I wanted to hear your answer first, Jimin-ah.” The nickname sent shivers down his spine in a wonderful way. Jimin understood why Jungkook liked it so much. 

“If I kiss you now- I won't be able to stop for a while, you see,” Jungkook added in a lower voice, his hand reaching around to Jimin’s hip, and in a instant Jimin was sitting on the Slytherin’s lap comfortably while facing him.

It was clear that Jimin was going to have to man up. His small hands were resting on Jungkook’s heat, fingers twisting at the robes nervously as he began to mumble.

“I like mphdmn.” 

“Hm?”

“I lmnphdmnn.”

“Jimin-ah.”

“I like you too!” Jimin blurted out, his voice echoing in the trees, and suddenly it felt twice as embarrassing than what it would have been originally. 

But Jungkook was smiling widely, one of the widest smiles he'd ever shown to anybody. And he couldn't bring himself to worry about his embarrassment as much as Jungkook’s smile. It made his own eye smile break free, and Jungkook had felt the exact same way. 

Jimin was going to ask, so was Jungkook. Seal the deal with a kiss, right? But as they both looked into each other’s eyes, soft smiles painted over their faces, they knew they wouldn't have to. 

Naturally they migrated towards each other, Jimin's hands looping around the taller boy’s neck and Jungkook’s arms Slytherin around Jimin’s petite waist. 

And although it's cliché, when their lips met, there was a spark. 

It was pure magic.

“...Jimin…”

“Yes?”

“Do you have a freaking to-”

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author this week:  
> Only_Baby_Scars - Saph  
> JeongDal - Mika  
> Redghoul - Yoon


	10. Affinity

“…You have a freaking tongue piercing?” Jungkook exclaimed. The Slytherin boy’s eyes widened in surprise as he tried to make sense of the completely unexpected discovery.

  
“Umm, yes?” Jimin replied with a soft voice. He crooked his eyebrows shyly to observe Jungkook’s reaction, with a curious gaze.

  
Who would have thought that Park Jimin, the little Hufflepuff sweetheart, had a freaking tongue piercing? Although it was astonishing, at the same time the dark haired boy found it extremely thrilling. Apparently, apart from his utterly charming personality, the Hufflepuff was still full of little surprises.

  
When he’d first laid his eyes on the orange haired boy, he had thought that Jimin was just another bubbly Hufflepuff, maybe cuter than the others but definitely someone kind of ordinary, almost boring. However, he had learned over the years that he was dead wrong.

Jimin was so much more than that: he was adventurous, a bit mischievous, smart and determined. And always, always so kind with everyone, but especially with Jungkook.

  
As he stared down at boy in front of him, Jungkook noticed that his soft cheeks had turned a shade of rosy pink. The Slytherin then realised that despite the composed exterior, there could be a chance the tangerine haired boy was probably feeling a bit embarrassed.

  
Jungkook felt a sudden urge to tease him to find out if his theory was correct, if he really could affect him so much.

  
“Wait, I didn’t see it clearly. Show it to me again,” Jungkook demanded teasingly, as he shifted closer to Jimins face and tenderly cupped his red cheeks with his large hands.

  
Startled at the Slytherin’s sudden advance, Jimin placed his right hand on Jungkook’s chest to stop him. To his dismay though, it only caused his small hand to be caught between their warm bodies.

  
Jungkook smiled, delighted that he would have been able to feel the hardness hidden so carefully among the tender softness of Jimin’s mouth again. However, before he could close the distance once more, the Hufflepuff’s small hand had clamped down on his own puffy lips, sealing it tightly.

  
Red-faced, Jimin shook his head from side to side as he tried to wiggle out of Jungkook’s arms. He was so embarrassed that he wished a Grindylow or a Merperson would pop out of the lake to drag him away. He seriously thought that he might have suffered less that way.

  
Amused at the smaller boy’s reaction, whose face had gone beetroot, Jungkook chuckled then decided to adopt another tactic to achieve his goal.

He started tickling him on the waist, his fingertips gliding on the fabric that kept him from feeling the older boy’s smooth skin. Instantly, his action was rewarded by Jimin’s sweet laughter which rippled across the sleepy forest.

  
“Jungkook! Stop it!” Jimin whimpered in between his sheepish giggles as the Slytherin’s slender fingers continued to roam around him slim waist. He tried to shift in Jungkook’s hold hoping that the tickling would stop; his throat was starting to hurt from too much laughing.

  
Suddenly, his wish was granted and Jimin was so caught off guard by the sudden stillness that he didn't understand Jungkook's intentions until he felt the cold ground underneath him.

  
Only then, Jimin realised that he was no longer in a sitting position. Instead, he was lying down on the forest ground, fluffy grass tickling his neck, and Jungkook hovering on top of him.

  
Jungkook was on top of him. Their bodies were pressed together.

  
Oh crap!

  
He lifted his gaze, his eyes meeting those dark and beautiful of Jungkook, and Jimin was sure his heart had missed a beat. He felt his cheeks getting even warmer and a wave of confusing and raw emotions hitting him hard.

  
“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you Jimin,” Jungkook smirked as he shifted his weight to his side, using his free hand to tuck away a stray of Jimin’s orange hair behind his ear. The Hufflepuff’s tangerine hair looked almost golden under the moonlight, spreading out around his head majestically like a halo.

  
Before he could even stop himself, the dazed Slytherin was leaning down towards Jimin’s face, and halted only when there was a hair of space in between them. They were so close that Jimin could count the number of eyelashes on Jungkook’s eyelids and it was just too easy to simply get lost in the tenebrous abyss of the boy’s intense eyes.

  
The Hufflepuff observed the dark piercing eyes and he smiled in content, because Jungkook's passionate gaze spoke of utter adoration, they spoke of real kindness and something else he couldn’t get but it still left a warm sensation. It was more than enough to boost Jimin's trust towards the Slytherin.

  
The chocolate brown eyed boy then inhaled a sharp breath as he closed his eyes, anticipating Jungkook’s next move.  
Seconds passed by and Jimin was about to open his eyes again, when he felt a faint contact on his nose.

  
The Hufflepuff’s heartbeat started to accelerate and his eyelids battered, before he fluttered his eyes open. Immediately, his vision focused once again on Jungkook, who was smiling down at him. At the close proximity he could clearly see the charming dimples on the Slytherin’s cheeks.

  
Jimin grinned as his pudgy finger rose up to poke on the slight dip and uttered, “Jungkook-ah, you should smile more often.”

  
At his words the dark haired boy’s lips stretched further to widen his amused smile. Gradually, he leaned closer to gently bump the tip of his nose against Jimin’s again.

  
The smaller male giggled at the Slytherin’s light touch, causing the latter to start laughing as well. As they basked in their youthful happiness, their blissful laughter echoed across the quiet forest like a breeze. At that very moment the boys were untroubled and carefree just like any other student in Hogwarts and after the recent turmoil, which could have ended really badly, being able to have moments like those during which they could have enjoyed the night with someone they cared about, was a blessing. Both of them felt it was something they didn't want to end. Moments like those were precious, like a beacon in the darkest moments.

  
The two boys spent a few more minutes laying there without speaking a single word, letting the silence of the night wash over them like invisible fingers softly closing their eyelids. It was just Jungkook’s concern for the older’s well being that made him open his eyes, waking the other to insist on going back to the castle.

  
“But, I want to watch the sunrise with you!” The tangerine haired boy whined as he slumped down on the ground with his arms crossed. The sky would have painted with the most beautiful colours, the sun hiding behind an eerie mist as the clouds exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors. There were no good reasons for him to go back to his room.  
As much as the Slytherin wanted to cuddle with Jimin until the sunrise, he knew that the latter needed to rest. Even if he was trying to keep his eyes open, Jimin looked so tired it would have done him no good staying there any longer. In the end, after much coaxing that at first seemed to have no effect on the older’s determination, the tall Slytherin decided to piggyback the pouty Hufflepuff back to the infirmary.

  
The couple halted when they reached the entrance of the infirmary, their footsteps gradually becoming less audible in the great hallways. As they stood there in front of the door, with their hands intertwined, both of them were a little hesitant to part their ways for the night.

  
“Thank you for today, for everything,” Jimin whispered as he gazed up at the younger boy.  
Jungkook did not know if it was the moonlight or the mesmerising gaze in the Hufflepuff’s beautiful eyes, but at that moment he found himself unable to take it eyes off him, he was just too irresistible with his sparkly brown eyes in which a swirl of emotions created hues full of affection and warmth.

  
The dark haired boy smiled down at Jimin, leaning closer and closer, just as close as to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

  
The Slytherin could literally feel his heart doing a somersault at the feeling of the soft, delicate skin against his lips. He was certain that both of them could hear the rapid beatings of their hearts.

  
“Good night Jimin,” Jungkook whispered as he finally let go of Jimin’s hands. The blushing tangerine haired boy tenderly smiled back at him before disappearing behind the infirmary doors.

  
…

  
It had been a week since the victims had been discharged and the Great Hall was bustling with cheerful chatters again.

  
Even the enchanted ceiling was giving off a radiant atmosphere; it was an endless canvas of different shades of yellow that stretched flawlessly across the top of the Great Hall. The usual four long wooden tables were, once again, full of famished students who were gobbling down their breakfast.

  
Everyone was happily wolfing down their food and chatting loudly, sitting at their respective house tables, everyone, except for Seokjin.  
He had somehow managed to sneak over to the Hufflepuff table and was seated in between Hoseok and Jimin.

  
“Young man, you need to eat more!” Seokjin exclaimed as he proceeded to scoop up more mashed potatoes and chuck them onto Jimin’s untouched plate.

  
“Hyung please. I’m really not hungry,” Jimin complained as he tried to stop the worried Gryffindor from dumping more food onto his plate.

  
The Hufflepuff understood that the older boy was worried, and frankly, it was heart-warming to see that Seokjin cared about him. However, Jimin just did not have enough appetite to eat. Every time he tried to munch onto something, all he could taste was the bitterness on his tongue. Everything was tasteless and he just could not bring himself to eat after a few bites.

  
“Look at how pale your face is!” The tall Gryffindor exclaimed as he continued on to nag about how breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

  
“Hyung, my skin is naturally white,” the orange haired boy muttered under his breath as he took a small bite of his bacon. He knew that he needed to have food in his stomach to get through the day, but even a whiff of smell from his full plate was starting to make him queasy.

  
“Jin, stop harassing the kid,” Hoseok said as he shoved down a mouthful of pancakes, wishing that Seokjin would just let him enjoy his meal in peace. Instead of calming the Gryffindor down, his comment led to a series of scolding from the taller boy about how the brown haired Hufflepuff was not taking good care of his friends.

  
Jimin zoned out for a moment, letting the bickering noises of his friends fade away in his head. Ever since the incident, Seokjin wouldn't leave him unsupervised for a minute and he would always be there to keep tabs on his well-being.

  
Truthfully, he really appreciated that his friends were willing to go out of their way to look after him. It really made him feel like the Hogwarts castle was his second home, a safe place whereby he would always be surrounded by loved ones.

  
Heaving a sigh, he scanned the assortment of delicious food in front of him and wished that he had the desire to eat. The orange haired boy was so lost in his thoughts that he barely even registered the moment when Seokjin had moved away from the Hufflepuff table to go to the Ravenclaw table. The tall Gryffindor had began to nag at Taehyung to finish his food, as he apparently wasn't hungry as well, while Namjoon was watching them in amusement. Although it did not last long, because Seokjin had started then to chide at the mortified Ravenclaw senior for not taking good care of his junior.

  
At that instant, Jimin felt a familiar sensation of heat beside him and when he turned around, he found himself getting caught in a pair of dark intense eyes.

  
“Jimin, you need to eat,” Jungkook stated as he took the spoon from the tangerine haired boy and scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Then, he lifted the spoon and pressed it against the Hufflepuff’s mouth, urging him to take a bite.

  
The dark haired Slytherin was looking at him with such sincere worry in his eyes that Jimin’s heart nearly melted at his words. However, he really was not in the mood to be coaxed to eat, so he shook his head gently and he looked down at his plate.

  
The Hufflepuff knew that he was being difficult, as he played with the green peas by poking them around with his fork. He thought that if he stayed silent though, Jungkook might give up and leave him alone.  
However, he was proven to be utterly wrong when the Slytherin leaned closer to him.  
Jungkook stopped when his lips were only seconds away from touching Jimin’s reddened ears. And he whispered, “Jimin-ah, I’ll give you a choice. Eat your food or if not, I’m going to kiss you. Right here. Right now.”

 

Hearing his words, the little Hufflepuff stiffened and looked up at Jungkook with wide eyes. His mouth was slightly agape with surprise and a shade of pretty pink was already observable on his adorable cheeks.  
The Slytherin chuckled at his reaction, causing the orange haired boy to pout before sighing, “Fine, I’ll eat.”

  
Jungkook gave him a satisfied grin as he lifted the spoon full of food towards Jimin’s lips. The latter didn't really have a choice hence he opened his mouth to eat. But, not before throwing a couple of dirty looks at the dark haired boy.

  
The two were so lost in their own world that they did not notice that the Hufflepuffs, who were seated in the vicinity, had stopped all of their actions and were observing them in awe.  
Nobody even noticed when Hoseok started choking on his food or when Seokjin dropped the sausage that he was holding on the floor.  
All that Jimin remembered was that he ate more food than he had managed to do ever since the incident.

  
…

  
It was freezing.

  
Jimin felt the utter coldness seeping through his bones even before he could open his eyes. His lethargic hands glided across the hard floor below him as he tried to figure out where he was.

  
However, the only thing that he could feel against his fingertips was the gnarled surface of the damp floor.

  
The orange haired boy then cracked open his eyes, but all he could see was the absolute darkness that had engulfed the room.  
Just then, the door swung open and a blinding shaft of light invaded the dark.

  
The Hufflepuff gasped at the sudden intrusion and looked towards the door, only to be faced with a dark figure. The figure was blurry and completely faceless as it stood at the entrance, unmoving. A pallid ray of white aura shone from behind its torso and fell into the obscurity in uneven rays of white beams.

  
The sudden arrival of the stranger not only challenged the tranquillity of the room, but it also created a small, unexplainable turmoil in Jimin’s heart. It was a strange feeling of mixed emotions and the orange haired boy did not know what to make of the sudden intruder.

  
The frantic Hufflepuff wanted to speak out, but suddenly, his mouth had gone completely dry and his voice seemed to have stuck in his throat. He tried to form words but his action merely resulted in a constricting pain.  
Jimin did not know who the figure was and why it was there. However, as he continued staring at it, a sudden rush of yearning electrified throughout his veins: a strange feeling that was a mixture of a strong desire and a hint of fear. It was all extremely conflicting.

  
He was certain about one thing: he desperately wanted the figure to stay.  
Just then though the shadowy figure began to retreat and the bright light started to swallow it up as it moved further back, away from the darkness. It did not even looked back at Jimin for a second, deciding instead to move away steadily.

  
Gradually, the luminosity faded away, leaving Jimin overwhelmed with fear and hopelessness. Alone in the dark. Again.

  
“Please… Don’t leave me,” Jimin murmured softly in his sleep as he shook his head. The anxiety from his dream had surged through his quivering body and droplets of cold sweat were starting to form on his forehead.  
His small delicate hands had unknowingly gripped onto the tangled sheets tightly as he thrashed around on his bed. Squeezing his eyes shut, he was muttering incomprehensible words against his pillow, which was soaked in his sweat.

  
Gradually, his body trembled more vigorously until his muscles started to feel the painful strain and his blood started to run throughout his whole body. A sudden jerk of his body finally pumped a sharp stream of blood towards his heart, impactful enough to wake the boy up from his nightmare.

  
With a sharp intake of breath, the tangerine haired boy finally jolted awake and his brown eyes snapped open in panic. Hastily, he started to search around the area for the dark figure from his nightmare.

  
However, after a few minutes, he finally registered that he was still in the comfort of his Hufflepuff dorm. There was neither a strange figure nor the utter darkness, instead he was still sheathed in the familiar warmth of his cosy room.

  
To his relief, there were honey-coloured walls all around him instead of the dark walls that surrounded him in his nightmare. As usual, the dorm was immersed in peace and calmness and even the assorted fusion of dangly plants, inside the polished copper pots, were still in their slumber.

  
However, the quietness of the night only accentuated the rapid beating of Jimin’s anxious heart. His heartbeat had not calmed down from the excitement of his nightmare.  
He sighed as he tried to remind himself that it was just a dream and that he would soon forget about it.

  
Although deep down, he realised that it was actually slightly more complicated than that. He hated to admit that he was having many sleepless nights infested with dreadful nightmares ever since the Joelle’s incident.  
The tired Hufflepuff just wanted to stop the horrible memories from invading his dreams, so that he could have an undisturbed sleep. He knew though that he was too anxious and restless to continue to try to sleep for the night, hence he slowly shifted his warm blankets off his body and slipped out of his unmade bed.

  
He knew that it was against the rules to wander around at night, but it was simply a torture for him to lie awake until the first hours of the day. Quietly, he looked around the dorm, making sure that nobody had noticed him as he carefully slipped on his thick jacket over his thin cotton pyjamas. Just as he was about to head towards the door, he caught a slight movement from the corner of his eyes.

  
All his movements ceased, as he froze in the middle of the dorm and turned towards the source of the sudden motion.

  
Did he wake someone up?  
Then, Jimin’s pink lips stretched into a small smile as he realised where the movement came from.

  
It was actually Hoseok, who had started caressing his outstretched hands in his sleep.  
After many years of sharing the dorm with his senior, Jimin was totally used to the elder’s strange habit. A few years ago, after witnessing it for the first time, Jimin had asked his senior about it expecting a bizarre explanation. True enough, the answer that he had gotten was totally unforeseen, but it was utterly endearing.

  
The senior just gave him a shy smile, before explaining that it was because his mother used to pat him to sleep when he was younger and the habit simply had stayed with him since.

  
Thus, it had become completely normal for Jimin to see his beloved senior’s outstretched hands in the middle of the night.  
With a soft smile, Jimin then slipped onto his shoes and sneaked out of the dorm.

  
…

  
The night was calm, as the gentle wind ruffled the thin strands of grass underneath his shoes. It was a little chilly and the flurry of wind twirled around the Hufflepuff’s torso, as if it was coaxing the only living soul in the vicinity to dance along with it.

  
Jimin was strolling around in the courtyard, at the edge of the forest to get some fresh air. He had hoped that the cool night breeze might have helped him relaxing.

  
The orange haired boy inhaled a deep breath of clean air which filled up his lungs. As he heaved his chest out, he could literally feel his body being cleansed. It was extremely soothing and he could feel his clouded mind starting to clear up a bit.

  
Just then, he looked down at the moist green grass underneath him and he grinned as an idea popped up in his head. The Hufflepuff bent down to untie his shoes.

  
With his shoes gone, he slowly lowered his dry feet down onto the damp ground, letting it be engulfed by the refreshing moisture. Sighing with pleasure, he closed his eyes and gradually slipped into a little world of his own.  
He drifted off to a quiet haven where he could get lost in the feeling of the smoothness of the grass and the slight pinch of its jagged edges on his skin. Unknowingly, he had started walking barefoot, totally immersed in his thoughts.

  
However, he was snapped back to reality when he felt an abrupt pain on his toe.

  
“Ouch!” Jimin let out a small gasp as he opened his groggy eyes and looked down at his toes. Alas! One of the sharp edges of the grass had cut his left toe and it had started bleeding.

  
Before he could bend down to inspect his injury, he heard a sudden crackle of the twigs.  
Startled, the brown eyed boy looked towards the direction of the noise. There was nothing but darkness, although he could feel the strange sensation of being watched.

  
He was almost certain that he was imagining things, when something surfaced from the forest. Under the moonlight, Jimin could not identify the sudden dark shade that emerged from the thick vegetation. All he could make out was a lump of shadowy shape, standing still under the pale moonlight.

  
An electrifying chill rushed down the frightened Hufflepuff’s spine when the memories of his nightmare darted back to his brain.

  
Was it the same dark figure?

  
Unlike his nightmare, the dark silhouette did not retreat back into the dark. Instead, it was approaching straight towards Jimin. As it came closer, the orange haired boy realised that it was definitely not the same shadowy figure from his nightmare because the shape which was drawing closer to him was neither faceless nor enshrouded in black like the one in his nightmares.

  
In a blink of an eye, a pair of murky white, glittering eyes were looming over him.

  
Petrified by the unexpected event, the Hufflepuff fell backwards onto the grass with a soft yelp. Then, after a moment of shock, he realised that there was an odd creature standing right in front of him.

  
The creature’s eyes, which lacked any form of pupils, were staring down at him with no expression. It appeared to be similar to a horse, except for the eccentric pair of black wings that hung effortlessly at its side. Its cadaverous face had disturbing cheekbones poking out prominently. Additionally, the thin layer of translucent skin that clung onto its skeleton was darker than the midnight sky with no trace of stars embroidered on it. Overall, the creature was not the most pleasant to look at.

  
At a first glance, the peculiar creature looked sinister and dangerous. However, it also gave off a particular sense of gentleness.

  
As he observed it, Jimin noticed that it made no move to attack him, instead it was just staring down at him quietly. After a few minutes, the quadrupede started to bend down gradually until it was near Jimin’s outstretched legs.

  
The surprised Hufflepuff gasped as he was caught off guard at its sudden action. But he stayed still as he waited for its next move, out of curiosity. Then, it stopped in front of Jimin’s bleeding toe, which he had long forgotten.  
The chocolate brown eyed boy was totally frozen on the spot as he observed the strange beast, which had started to sniff at his bleeding toe.

  
Jimin had concluded that whatever that thing was, it wasn't going to harm him in any way, hence he looked on with roused interest. The animal looked so tamed and fascinating that he had a sudden urge to touch its skin; in the Hufflepuff’s eye, the pitch black, leathery skin looked extremely smooth and sleek.

  
After a minutes of pondering, he lifted one of his hands from the ground and started to extend it towards the creature at a steady pace. The tangerine haired boy bit his lips in concentration as his hand was only a few centimetres away from the black skin.

  
All of a sudden, the creature tensed up, and its head moved away from Jimin abruptly. Then, it started to shift its head from left to right, as if it was scanning the courtyard.

  
Puzzled, the Hufflepuff looked around to check if anybody was lurking in the dark. After deciding that nothing was out of ordinary, he turned back to the creature. But to his dismay, it had retreated back into the darkness.

  
The enchanting creature halted for a while and turned around to fix its gaze on Jimin. And with one last look, it swiftly disappeared into the forest.

  
Mystified, the tangerine haired boy was still sitting on the ground, when he was startled by a familiar male voice.

  
“Jimin?” Hoseok’s voice broke the silent atmosphere of the courtyard.

  
“Hyung! Did you see that just now?” Jimin asked, with his eyes wide opened in surprise.

  
“Huh? What? What am I supposed to see?” Hoseok replied, perplexed at Jimin’s sudden burst of questions.

  
Jimin wanted to ask more questions but it was obvious that Hoseok did not see the creature. Hence, he decided that he should just forget about it for the moment, and took a mental note to ask Hagrid about it later.

  
“Jiminie, what are you doing out here? You know it’s dangerous,” the Hufflepuff senior chided softly, but he made no effort to bring Jimin back with him. Instead, the brown haired boy seated himself on the ground next to Jimin.

  
“I know …I just couldn’t sleep,” Jimin murmured, feeling guilty that he had made his friend worried.

  
The two Hufflepuffs did not talk for a while as they were momentarily captivated by the picturesque landscape of the starry night. The sky was dominated by dark navy blue colour, with a hint of Powder blue in small patches. The moon was full and the entire horizon was littered with sparkly stars, although they were dimmed in comparison to the glistening full moon. The surrounding was hushed, except for the occasional rustling of the leaves and muffled hooting of the owls.

  
“I’m so thankful that I lived to see another day.” It was Jimin who broke the comfortable silence.

  
“I was so scared that I was going to die, trapped in that mirror,” he continued. “I kept thinking about everyone who was dear to me and I was so afraid that I might have to leave them without bidding farewell. Everything was so dark and I…It felt like my whole world was crushing down and…”

  
His words were cut off when a pair of hands gently wrapped around his torso and he felt himself being embraced into the older Hufflepuff’s warm body. The tender warmth that surrounded him was in a total contrast to the utter coldness that he had experienced in the mirror. It was comforting and overwhelming at the same time.

  
The elders protective chest against his cheeks swelled with so much affection that it stirred up Jimin’s cooped up emotions and he could not hold back his tears anymore. The orange haired Hufflepuff snuggled closer to the heat as he finally allowed his tears to fall onto his rosy cheeks and onto Hoseok’s jacket.

  
“That’s right, let it all out Jimin, hyung is here for you,” Hoseok whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down along Jimin’s back soothingly, trying to comfort his precious junior. It broke his heart to witness his bubbly friend in such a vulnerable state, but the older boy couldn’t do anything but to be his pillar of support.

  
They both knew that it would take a while for them to adjust back into their normal lives, after such an appalling experience.  
After a few minutes of sobbing against Hoseok’s chest, Jimin finally calmed down but he did not move a single inch from his position as he hugged the elder’s shoulders more tightly.

  
“Hyung, I’m scared,” he uttered in a small coarse voice, as he shifted back a little and looked up at Hoseok.

  
“Hmm? What are you afraid of?” Hoseok asked as he patted Jimin’s dishevelled orange hair. The boy’s eyes were swollen from the excessive crying and the tip of his nose was starting in turn pink. The young Hufflepuff looked so gloomy and all Hoseok wanted to do was to cheer his friend up, until he could see his adorable smile again.

  
“I’m afraid that everyone might eventually leave me one day,” Jimin muttered as he untwined his hand from Hoseok’s shoulder to rub his tear-stained eyes.

  
The older Hufflepuff was rather astounded by the younger’s worry, because the small Hufflepuff was loved and adored by almost everybody in the school. The teachers adored the well-behaved and hard-working him, while the students loved the gentle and caring boy. Hence, he was not sure why such a thing was even a huge concern for him.

  
However, Jimin sounded really serious and broken; hence Hoseok pushed his confusion aside and replied, “Jimin, everyone adores you. And even if somebody dares to hurt you, I’ll make sure to kick their sorry-ass. Hyung will always be there for you.”

  
Hoseok’s answer brought a smile to the downcast Hufflepuff’s face who nodded and softly muttered, “thank you.”

  
Listening to the older Hufflepuff’s words, Jimin started to reminisce about all the friends that he had managed to make during his years at Hogwarts.

  
There was Seokjin, the tall, gangly senior who worried about him like only a mother would. He knew that the Gryffindor would never turn his back on him, in times of crisis. There was Namjoon, the smart and reserved Ravenclaw who had worked so hard to save them all. In time of need they would step up together to protect everyone. The Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor were truly the epitome of a match made in heaven.

  
There was Yoongi, who looked cold and detached Slytherin, but after everything, Jimin knew better than to judge a book by its cover. The pale skinned senior rarely expressed his emotions, but deep down, he really cared about his friends.

  
There was Hoseok, his most adored senior who had always looked after him as if they were blood-related brothers. He could always count on the brown haired senior to shower him with warm, heartfelt hugs and radiant smiles.

  
Then, his dear Ravenclaw friend Taehyung, who was his pillar of support. He would never forget the way the lavender haired boy tried his utmost to save everyone when they were trapped helplessly in the mirror. Brave Taehyung so loyal and precious Taehyung.  
Finally, there was Jungkook, the dark haired Slytherin with piercing eyes. He never really expected the blossom of any kind of relationships with him. At first, he had thought that they were utterly different from each other. However, as Jimin learnt more about the mysterious Slytherin, he had realised that they were indeed quite alike. They had gone through painful experiences and they both bared the weight of their past, but they their wounds instead of spreading were instead a reminder of having survived. Of being in one piece eager to live and to love. Jimin liked the fact that, as time passed by, they were exploring more and more about each other, getting closer, and most importantly they proved that they would be there for one another, no matter what.

  
Jimin was still feeling a little dull, but he could not erase the faint smile on his lips. As he listened to his brown haired senior’s low voice, nattering away about the diverse origins of stars, Jimin knew that he was never going to be alone again.

  
The two Hufflepuffs did not leave the forest ground for a few more hours that night, as they lied down next to each other and watched the blinking stars.

  
…

 

Taehyung wandered along the pebble path, gazing at the school grounds as he soaked in the warm light of the sun. It felt nice to be breathing in the fresh air and feeling the cool breeze caressing his skin. After being trapped inside that mirror, Taehyung had been spending most of his time outside in the open air, trying to forget the claustrophobic feeling of having no escape. The sweaty, pale faces of his trapped classmates continued to plague his thoughts, the knowledge that they had been trapped for so long had made him feel beyond anxious and above all he was so afraid he would end up disappointing them and that all his effort in trying to save them by solving riddles, would be not enough. But now they were safe, none of his friends had even thought of giving up and together they had managed to break the curse. He had felt so blessed to have them, so happy to be free, no longer plagued by the thought of when his last breath would be.

He turned around the corner of a building and saw the Quidditch field in the distance. Taehyung began to meander in that direction as he inhaled the sweet scent of a nearby rose bush. He couldn’t get over the relief he was feeling. Apart from eating and hanging around with his friends, he’d been spending some time alone outdoors so that he could recover in peace. In some ways he felt as though his experience wasn’t as ‘harrowing’ as the other students, which was true. Some of those girls had been trapped for days on end, whereas Taehyung hadn’t been there long. He still felt the pressure. He still felt the fear and the insane urgency to solve the riddles and save them before he too became too exhausted to help.

He sighed heavily. There was no reason to keep beating himself up over something that had already happened, he tried to reason with himself. It was time to do long walks instead, to enjoy sunny days and to think of warm smiles and the sensation of a hand intertwined with his when he lastly woke up.

Taehyung sat down at the edge of the Quidditch field and watched the Hufflepuff team practice. They were performing practice drills on the far end of the field with Hoseok instructing them. He was out of the way, making sure not to get near their exercises as he leant back on hands and began humming a tune distractedly. Flopping down onto the grass, Taehyung closed his eyes, the warm sun contrasting with the cool breeze. His hands were loosely interlaced over his stomach, his legs bent with his knees pointing towards the sky. He listened absently to the laughing and yelling of the Quidditch players, secretly hoping to hear a laugh in particular.

He must have fallen asleep because he was slowly brought back to consciousness by a gentle stroking feeling on his arm. He opened his eyes but quickly shut them against the afternoon sun, turning his head and pulling his arm away from whatever was touching it. He heard a familiar laugh and sat up. He opened his eyes again and focused on Hoseok, his broom extended as he tried to tickle Taehyung with the end of it.

“Morning sleepy head,” Hoseok said as he extended his broom to mess up Taehyung’s hair.

“Oi!” Taehyung battered away his broom and stood up, brushing himself off. Hoseok laughed at his lavender hair, sticking up in random tufts. The younger of the two rolled his eyes and smoothed his hair down.

“I’d better get back to my dorm, I should get some studying done. So should you. You have the NEWT’s coming up, right?” Taehyung sighed, observing the sweaty captain.

“Yeah, there’s plenty of time to study for those later on. For now, you’re gonna learn how to fly.” Hoseok extended his broom towards a confused Taehyung.

“Huh?” Taehyung looked at the other boy’s outstretched arm as his own arms hung limp by his sides. He hadn't touched a broomstick since first year and if he recalled correctly he'd been too busy talking with his friends to pay attention to the lesson. The idea of flying around sent a tiny thrill through him that was quickly eclipsed by the fear of falling.

“You heard me, now take it before my arms gets tired!” Hoseok stepped back as he let Taehyung take the broom.

“Now, stand in position.” The captain observed Taehyung hesitantly lift one leg over the broom and position his hands on the end of the stick. The boy stumbled as he attempted to shift his weight but recovered and awaited instructions.

“Your hands are too far forward.” Watching as Taehyung moved his hands along the broom, he observed that the younger boy’s grasp was also incorrect. Hoseok walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around his torso and reached forward to reposition his hands. Taehyung felt the heat from Hoseok’s chest on his back as he breathed in his warm, sweaty smell. Hoseok slid the boy’s hands closer to his own groin and manoeuvred his fingers so that they were firmly wrapped around the broom. Hoseok lingered for a little bit longer than he should have and could tell that Taehyung noticed.

“You’re all sweaty from practice,” Taehyung remarked in a whiny voice, trying to remove the awkward tension. Hoseok laughed, reluctantly removed his arms and walked back to where he stood before.

“Perfect, now kick off the ground and hover.” Hoseok took a few steps back to give him room. Taehyung hesitated, he honestly felt like an idiot. He knew that it was a magical broomstick but it still felt a little childish to be playing on a broomstick, trying to fly. He took a deep breath and kicked backwards, suddenly lunging forward and leaving the ground. Taehyung let out a high pitched squeak as he hovered above the ground. He looked over at a beaming Hoseok and blushed.

“Well, done, not many people get it on the first try,” he complimented. Taehyung tried not to let the flattery affect him and concentrated on the fact that he was flying! Well, more like hovering.

“Now just lean forward and you’ll get the hang of it.” Hoseok shrugged his shoulders and watched as Taehyung leant forward. The broom didn’t move so he leant even further forward before suddenly surging ahead, cutting through the air. Taehyung pulled upwards, gaining some height as he continued forward, leaning back to try slow down a bit.

By the time he’d finished a lap around the field, Taehyung was starting to feel more confident. He flew over to where Hoseok stood with a proud grin on his face and circled him several times. He started getting cocky and smirked at Hoseok who rolled his eyes. Taehyung took off, flying towards the edge of the field and turned back again. As he reached Hoseok he attempted to slow down and get back on the ground but he didn’t know how to proceed. Before Hoseok could instruct him, Taehyung stuck a foot out and touched the ground, still moving forward, and promptly fell off the broom. His ankle twisted painfully as he plunged to the ground, the broom tumbling in a different direction. Hoseok ran over and knelt down beside him, quickly skimming his hands over his leg to look at his ankle, worriedly.

“It’s fine,” Taehyung assured him.

“That didn’t look fine to me,” Hoseok said, inspecting his ankle. There didn’t seem to be any instant swelling or bruising so it couldn’t have been too bad.

“Can you stand up?” Hoseok asked.

“Of course, I’m fine.” He stood up and took a step, stumbling slightly as he felt pain shoot up from his ankle.

“No, sit back down,” Hoseok insisted.

Taehyung wasn’t so sure he could walk yet anyway so he meekly obeyed and sat back down beside Hoseok. There was moment of silence, not exactly awkward but also not so peaceful either. Taehyung threw a shy glance in Hoseok's direction and he saw that the brown haired boy had his brows furrowed and there was no trace of his signature heart shaped smile, the one Taehyung liked so much to see on his face.

“I was really worried about you guys, trapped in that mirror. I can’t believe it was Joelle all this time,” Hoseok said, suddenly staring at the ground, his fingers twisted into the fabric of his pants.

“I know,” Taehyung replied with a sombre tone. He knew Hoseok was being sincere but he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that he had brought that up when he’d finally manage to forget about it for a while.

“Seriously, I couldn’t handle the idea of not seeing my friends – you - again,” Hoseok then said. Taehyung was caught by surprise by the sudden confession and he turned to observe him clearly, to have a chance to capture his gaze and see if there was a reason in those words. He didn't understand this sudden urge, this feeling to just see the flicker of something in the other's side, but he knew it was important.

The faint memory of a hand holding his tightly, of warm skin against his palm, crossed his mind again. Lately it had been one the things he often found himself thinking of, trying to understand if it had been a trick of his exhausted mind or a just a dream. It had felt so real though.

Hoseok cleared his throat then and when he lifted his gaze, Taehyung for a moment thought to have seen the ghost of an emotion there, but it passed too quickly and before he could start to ask himself what could mean, it was gone. So he just nodded, trying to ignore the sensation of frustration bubbling inside, and they sat there, in silence, enjoying the calm of the evening and the company of each other.

It didn't last long though, when it came to them there was always this energy buzzing, this complicity that couldn't stay quiet and had to express itself in unending chatters and joyful laughs. They had probably came to that conclusion at the same time, because when Taehyung open his mouth to call the brown haired boy, the other did the same.

They both burst into laughter, but then, like a key that slipped so well in the right locker, conversation started to flow naturally. They started to chat about their lessons, comparing assignments, talking about annoying professors, and trying to find the most creative way to skip the boring classes of history of magic. Taehyung always found it so easy to fall into conversation with Hoseok, there were never any awkward silences or long pauses where he couldn’t think of what to say. The sun moved slowly in the sky as they continued talking not caring about anything else.

“How’s your ankle?” Hoseok asked after a while, standing up and extending a hand towards him. Taehyung took his hand and shrugged his shoulders before pulling himself up.

“Better now, doesn’t really hurt.” He took a few small steps and was relieved when he felt minimal pain.

“Good, because you’re getting back on that broom,” Hoseok smiled, picking up his broom, “but this time, I’m not letting you go on your own,” Taehyung raised an eyebrow as the older boy mounted the broom stick and twisted his head to glance back, it wasn't even cold there was just a chill pleasant breeze.

“Hop on then,” Hoseok said, using his head to gesture towards the empty space behind him. Taehyung shook his head slowly.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea…”

“Just get on,” Hoseok said as he gave him an expectant look. His gaze was so clear and his smile so sincere that Taehyung couldn’t deny him. He stepped forward and stepped over the broom. He shuffled forward so that he was pressed against the other boy’s back. Hoseok reached behind him, grabbed Taehyung’s hands and pulled them around his own waist.

“Hold on.” Before Taehyung could properly grip him, Hoseok kicked off, broom lifting smoothly into the air and gliding effortlessly forward with a speed that made Taehyung wrap his arms around him tighter and squeeze his eyes shut, face pressed against the back of his neck. He felt Hoseok’s shoulders move as he laughed.

It took a few minutes before he was brave enough to open his eyes but when he did, Taehyung’s mouth dropped a little as he took in the view. He could see all of Hogwarts. Everything, from the cottage down the path, to the dark green of the woods, till the beautiful sight of of the sun dying over the icy lake. The air whipping against his skin felt cold as they circled above the grand establishment of Hogwarts. Taehyung had never seen the school from this high up before and it was a breathtaking view.

Hoseok continued to fly around the school, smiling at the quiet gasps and sounds of awe from the boy behind him. He noticed that after a while Taehyung had begun shivering and was gripping him tightly and he realised that his Quidditch clothing was thicker than their school uniform. Not wanting for Taehyung to catch a cold, he headed back towards the field and did a few loops on the way, causing Taehyung to squeal and grab on him for dear life.

Hoseok landed gracefully even though he certainly looked kind of satisfied to have Taehyung arms around him. He mounted the broom, leaving a wide-eyed, red cheeked Taehyung behind. Hoseok grabbed his broom and smiled at Taehyung's joyful expression, who looked like a child at a circus.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever done. Can you take me flying again some time?” he asked, trying not to sound eager. Hoseok laughed but didn’t say no, and the two began walking towards the main buildings, their shoulders brushing at each step.

...

“Go Hobi!” Taehyung cheered as the captain scored another goal. Hufflepuff were on fire today, their defence was so tight that Slytherin were almost struggling to score. Jimin sat beside his purple-haired friend and cheered along with him. It had taken a while to get his spirit back after everything that had happened but as he sat and cheered on his friends, he felt like everything was back in place. He could finally sit down and focus on something positive.

“Yes Jungkook!” Jimin jumped out of his seat and threw his hands up as Jungkook scored a goal. It was extra impressive since that wasn’t even his position on the field, he was a seeker. As Jimin sat back down, a grin on his face, he glanced over at Taehyung’s raised eyebrow.

“You’re awfully excited for Jungkook, he isn’t even on your team.” Taehyung smirked and watched as Jimin blushed crimson red. Before he could respond, Namjoon saved the day by stumbling right in front of them. Jimin quickly extended a hand to make sure he was steady as Namjoon made his way through the seats to sit beside Jin.

“You can’t even walk back from the toilet without falling over you fool,” Seokjin laughed, taking his arm as they sat back to watch the game. Jimin and Taehyung watched Namjoon wrapped an arm around Seokjin, the two of them so… together. Jimin’s heart felt full watching the two senior students sitting together. They fit so perfectly, it filled Jimin with joy to see them so happy. It was a refreshing contrast to the past few weeks of utter stress, exhaustion and defeat.

Taehyung disturbed his musing as he enthusiastically cheered for Hoseok again. The score was close but Hufflepuff were slightly ahead, filling Jimin with pride for his house. Either way he didn’t care which team won, he was just glad to be alive and healthy.

Jimin watched on as Jungkook weaved expertly in and out of the other players in pursuit of the golden snitch. The boy was so focused on getting the snitch that he didn’t even notice the bludger heading towards him. Yoongi however, realised what was about to happen, and flew towards Jungkook so fast that he thought he might fall off. He hit the bludger away with the end of his broom stick before rushing back to catch the quaffle that was headed for one of the goals. Jungkook was so absorbed that he was clueless to the fact that Yoongi had saved him from getting taken out. Yoongi couldn’t help but laugh at the oblivious teenager, deciding to scold him after the match.

The game finished with one of the Slytherin players scoring the winning goal. Everyone cheered on, even the players who lost were patting the other team on the back and shaking hands with one another. So often, team members would feel sour about losing but the entire school was in a state of good spirits, not a single person was bitter over the result. In fact, when the boys met after the game, walking back towards their dorms, the atmosphere felt electric, the cold evening air biting at their skin. Namjoon and Jin walked huddled together for warmth, beside Jungkook and Taehyung who were quietly chatting. Jimin however was stuck between two arguing captains.

“I’m telling you, your seeker was slacking off,” Yoongi insisted.

“He’s fine-” Hoseok began. Jimin huffed in frustration and jogged ahead, catching up to the others.

“Those two are doing my head in,” he sighed.

“Jungkook you were great out there.” Jimin stood between Namjoon and Taehyung, glancing over his left shoulder to see a proud Jungkook.

“Oh!” Seokjin exclaimed turning around, “Hoseok when you defended that goal right at the end of the match it was amazing, you got there so fast and-,” Seokjin was interrupted by Jungkook who had stopped walking.

“Hey what about me?! Did you see that goal I scored when I was practically half hanging off my broomstick? That was talent!” Jungkook insisted, craving recognition. Seokjin tilted his head.

“No… I guess I didn’t see it, anyway, that-,” Seokjin was interrupted once more and the two got into an argument.

“I was flying out there! I can’t believe you didn’t even see me! Are you blind, old man?” Jungkook scoffed.

“Old man?! Excuse me, you’ll be this old in less than a year boy!” Eventually Namjoon had to shut them up by wrapping his arms around Seokjin and kissing him on the cheek. Seokjin instantly shut up and looked away, embarrassed. Taehyung and Jungkook laughed, starting up their own conversation and continued to walk back to the dorms.

...

“It’s ‘anteoculatia’!” Seokjin insisted as Namjoon shook his head.

“No Jin, it’s ‘auguamenti’, ‘anteoculatia’ turns your hair into antlers!” Namjoon laughed and flicked the page he was looking at, continuing to skim over the words. He was attempting to study in the library with Seokjin for their upcoming NEWTs, but most of the studying so far had consisted of more arguing than actual learning.

Seokjin sighed, “I really need to focus on spells.”

Namjoon sat in a chair with his back to the wall, Seokjin diagonally opposite him. Seokjin sat in front of a large stained glass window with several books open in front of him. The two were in the far corner of the library, obscured from sight by the copious rows upon rows of books. Namjoon admired Seokjin’s expression of concentration, lips slightly parted as his eyes ran over the words before him.

It felt nice to able to have feelings for the other student without feeling guilty. Ever since that day in the snow, Namjoon had experienced intense relief that his feelings weren’t one sided. Finally, he was able to openly share how Seokjin’s plump lips made him feel, how Seokjin’s adorable laugh made his day and how Seokjin’s ethereal visage made his chest tighten.

“You look beautiful,” Namjoon whispered in the quiet library. Seokjin blushed and continued staring at the pages of the book, gripping the pages tighter. He’d never get used to how Namjoon gave him random compliments. Seokjin smiled and gathered the courage to look up at Namjoon. Seokjin leaned towards him, chin resting on his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

“Thank you,” Seokjin whispered back, maintaining eye contact. Namjoon mirrored his pose and leaned forward. The two were several inches apart, just gazing at each other. Somehow the air was playful, Namjoon wasn’t sure why, perhaps it was the ‘oh really?’ smile on Seokjin’s lips or perhaps it was the way Seokjin’s foot was slowly stroking his leg. Either way, Namjoon was enjoying the stare off.

“You know, you’re handsome when you want to be kissed,” Seokjin told him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Who says I want to be kissed?” Namjoon scoffed. Seokjin just breathed a laugh and smiled knowingly.

“You always have that face, where your eyes are all misty and you stare at my mouth.”  
Namjoon blushed and Jin’s heart did a little tap-dance. It wasn’t often that he produced a blush from the other.

“How can I resist staring at your lips when they’re all plump and parted, ready to be kissed?” This was Seokjin’s turn to blush. He leaned forward slightly, leaning in close and brushing his lips across the other’s. Namjoon leaned forward to kiss him but suddenly Jin’s warmth was gone.

“Too bad, we’re in the library.” Seokjin skimmed over the pages, going back into study mode, but it was difficult when he wanted to kiss Namjoon so badly.

“Aw, Jiiiin. We’re in the back, nobody can see us, all those books are in the way.” Namjoon pointed at the row of textbooks that were between them and main section of the library. Seokjin twisted his mouth in thought, pretending to deeply consider the situation. Truth was, he just enjoyed teasing the other student.

“Oh if you insist,” Seokjin feigned a yawn, pretending not to care. He leaned forward again, bringing his lips close to Namjoon’s. The two inhaled each other’s breath for a moment as their eyes fluttered closed. Namjoon felt Seokjin’s lips press gently against his own.

The two of them began a make-out session at the back of the library like two teenagers sneaking… well, technically they were being sneaky teenagers. The kiss lasted for less than fifteen seconds before the sound of Yoongi arguing with Hoseok floated into earshot. Seokjin ripped himself away from Namjoon’s grasp and flicked to a random page, pretending to read.

“Trust me, I saw them come in here, they must be somewhere… Ah!” Yoongi smiled with satisfaction - he was right. The Slytherin sat down at the table and grabbed his books out.

“Um, hi?” Namjoon asked, angry at the interruption. Yoongi looked up, confused as to why Namjoon seemed annoyed.

“We’re joining you for study, can’t fail the NEWTs.” Yoongi looked between the two other boys, realising Seokjin had pink cheeks and an embarrassed expression. As he felt Hoseok slide into a seat beside him, he realised that he must have interrupted something. He decided to just ignore the weird tension and began asking Namjoon about potions.

The Ravenclaw reluctantly responded, slamming one of his books a little too roughly and glaring at his notes. Hoseok felt so awkward that he almost decided to leave, sensing that Seokjin’s silence and embarrassed demeanour alluded to the interruption of a private moment. But clearly Yoongi didn’t care as he continued chatting as if nothing was wrong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors this week:
> 
> Superwholocked666 - Marnie  
> Redgoul - Yoon


	11. Gallant

Snow.

Jimin observed the tiny snowflakes crossing the frosty air outside the big window of the Hall. They were gathering in a small mountain on the window sill, blinding white reflecting the pale sunbeams that managed to bring light to that cold December day. His eyes were almost closed, his field of vision reduced to a narrow slit in which the lights flickered on the snowy surface, making everything else disappear.

“Christmas is coming,” Jimin muttered under his breath, voice muffled by the presence of his own hand pressing on his lower lip. His head tilted from side to side occasionally as it rested on his arm, which was bent on the big table.

“Yeah.” Jungkook smiled at the Hufflepuff’s awe for the the winter scenery. Every single year he would be stunned by the big trees all around the garden standing tall against the dark walls of the school building. He would be amazed by the incredibly bright world covered by a stormy grey sky. He would admire the eerie silence sovereign inside of Hogwarts that systematically took over some days before the students left for Christmas.

“Are you going home this year?” Jungkook asked, already knowing the answer. Jimin never missed an opportunity to see his family. Every year he left with a big smile on his face, sure that he would have missed his dearest friends but excited at the idea of spending some quality time with his parents and his sister; even if Jihyun was physically near him all year long, he was upset at the thought of rarely seeing her as she was in a different House.

“Why are you even asking me?” Jimin chuckled, extending his arm to the other side of the wooden table to grab the Slytherin’s hand. His small fingers were threatening to disappear in the big and warm sleeve of his sweater but they eventually managed to hold onto longer, slender ones.

Jungkook just pulled a face to him, another grin stretching his lips. His thumb caressed lightly the soft skin under his touch. There was no point in trying to defend himself from the smaller boy, he wouldn't have wanted to hear his excuses all over again, especially because after some years ‘sorry, I forgot’ was no longer considered as a valid excuse.

“What about you?” Jimin inquired with a soft tone.

“I'm… I don't know.” Jungkook let out a sigh, honestly not knowing what to tell to his boyfriend. He didn't want to lie, he wanted to share what had been troubling him for quite some time.

“I don't exactly want to go home,” he confessed, looking straight into his eyes and pursing his lips into a thin line. That was going to be difficult to explain.

“Yah, tell me something I don't know!” Jimin tried to keep his bubbly behavior even if he sensed the other boy becoming stiff and nervous. He wanted him to be at ease when talking to him about personal issues; after all, he was there also to help him through his dark moments.

“I don't think there's something you don't know, then.” Jungkook was aware of Jimin’s sensitive side, and a resigned expression took over his face when he realized that the other boy had probably known all along his family issues, issues that he did not want to face that Christmas.

“But there is something you don't know,” Jimin pointed his short pudgy finger to the Slytherin’s chest, making him retreat back in confusion. What was he talking about?

“I thought I've already told you,” the orange haired boy continued as the puzzled expression on Jungkook's face was starting to morph into an horrified one.

“What is it?” The dark haired boy was starting to feel hot and cold under his heavy woolen sweater.

“You really don't remember?”

Jungkook shook his head slowly, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. Jimin could tell he was beyond nervous at the thought of having missed out something important.

The Hufflepuff readjusted his position on his chair before speaking again.

…

[A week before]

Jimin was sitting on the comfortable chair of the library, Taehyung’s head rested on his shoulder and a focused Yoongi sitting next to Jungkook, who was right in front of him. While the oldest was using his free time to get some homework done, the others were in a sleepy haze, an invisible weight forcing their eyelids closed. Or better, Taehyung was already sleeping soundly, but that’s another story.

“Hey,” Jimin mumbled to get Jungkook’s attention. The dark haired boy lifted his gaze from where it was fixed, meeting the other’s chocolate brown eyes.

“Huh?” he just made an unintelligible sound even after having acknowledged Jimin’s attempts to talk to him. Seeing Taehyung with a dreamy face sleeping comfortably on the boy's shoulder was starting to make him want to drift off as well. However, Yoongi seemed to hear his silent thoughts as he turned his head just to glare at him. No, sleeping on him wasn't an option.

“I need your help,” Jimin mouthed the words to avoid waking his friend up. Jungkook was having a hard time deciphering what he was saying, but it eventually clicked in his head.

“With what?” he asked, not sure if the panicked smile of the tangerine haired boy had something to do with his question.

“I don't know what to buy for Tae as a Christmas present.”

Jungkook scratched his head, passing his fingers through his hair. He started to think of all the possibilities to help Jimin out, not wanting to see the pout that was forming on his lips. The problem was, he himself wasn't the best when it came to presents.

Scratch that, he was completely incompetent.

Books, perhaps? That was disgustingly cliché, but he'd already decided that a book was what he would have bought for Taehyung. Could they all buy a book for him? Certainly not.

A new sweater? Maybe that would have been an option, useful to stop him from cutting holes on his old ones because he thought it was original; that old habit of his was still haunting Jungkook's dreams of elegance and style. After a solid five minutes of silence, he reckoned that it was actually a good idea.

“A sweater. A big, warm sweater,” Jungkook said with a triumphant smile. For once he had a reasonable answer on the matter of gifts. Amazing, incredible; maybe he should mark down the date on the calendar.

“I'll buy him a pair of scissors, then.” The older Slytherin snickered.

“To fuel his passion for découpage? No thanks.” Jimin looked horrified. Yoongi glanced up to see his expression, slowly putting the pen he was playing with on the table.

“Then, I really don't know. I don't really celebrate Christmas, I'm not good at this.” Jungkook stated with a small smile.

“You don't celebrate Christmas?” If Jimin was horrified before, now Yoongi, who was too lazy to go back to his boring book, was actually witnessing a whole new level of panic and disbelief. Jimin opened his mouth just to close it again, eyes wide and no words to explain his condition.

“Well, not that much? My family isn't exactly a bunch of partygoers…” Jungkook chuckled to dismiss the matter. Even if it made him quite uncomfortable there was no point in sulking right there and right then when he was surrounded by his friends.

“Does that mean you don't like Christmas?”

“If you want to put it like this–”

“Then you should come with me and my family!” the Hufflepuff interrupted the boy who was trying to explain himself, emphasising his point with a tilt of his head. “We'll make you have the time of your life.”

He was still looking at the Slytherin expectantly, eyes occasionally darting to Taehyung's face to check that he wasn't drooling on his clothes.

“Are you sure I won't be a burden? I mean...”

This time Jimin’s expression had Yoongi suppressing a fit of laughter with his hand clamped on his mouth. Jungkook was quick to change his answer into one that was deemed acceptable for the shorter boy.

“Okay, I'll think of it.”

Yoongi just shook his head before resuming his homework.

...

“And you really thought I would remember?” Jungkook was bewildered. With all the things he had to think about during the week this particular episode had been long forgotten.

“Not really, I know you well enough,” Jimin joked him, slapping his arm lightly. “But seriously, do you want to?”

The raven fell deep in thought again. He didn't want to face the consequences of not telling his mother that he wouldn't be coming home that year, but he really wanted to spend a special day with his boyfriend. Maybe the reason why he wasn't too fond of the festivity was because he never got the chance to celebrate it properly in the warmth of familiar love and care.

And right then, all about Jimin screamed warmth and love.

“I’d love it,” he just said with a grateful smile gracing his features, one that was instantly mirrored on the Hufflepuff’s face as well, with his expressive eyes falling into small crescents.

He leaned on the table, supporting the weight of his whole body on his forearms to be just a few inches apart from Jimin. He was so close yet too distant as the table was still between them, so he tried to launch forward to catch the tangerine’s lips with his own, to melt in a soft kiss he had been longing for for quite a while.

“You're not doing that!” Jimin exclaimed loudly, standing up from his chair and stepping back to see Jungkook half on table with his legs still dangling off. Amusement laced his voice as he sent a blinding smile to the other.

“Jeez, why are you so hard to catch?” Jungkook wondered with a mischievous smile, regaining his composure and opting for a much better action: walking around the table to actually engulf Jimin in a tight embrace.

He felt in the place where he belonged just by holding the smaller boy’s lithe frame, pulling him closer to his chest. Jimin sighed in content as he rested his head on it and sneaked his arms around Jungkook’s waist. His scent of fresh mint was relaxing and inebriating, the heat radiating off his body made Jimin feel safe in the small harbour that were his strong, muscular arms. He lifted his head to look at him in his eyes, and he knew that year would have been different.

Because he didn't need to go back to be at home.

…

Silence was the only thing that could be heard in the school. Most of the students had already left for winter break, meaning that also Jimin and Jungkook had bid their farewell to their friends, even if just for a short period of time. Hoseok was gone too and that, at first, had put a huge damper on Taehyung’s mood as they used to spend their time glued to their hips.  
Him and Namjoon, however, shared the same fate of being stuck at Hogwarts even during the festivity. Needless to say, they'd spend the whole day doing absolutely nothing, Namjoon in their room and Taehyung in the Great Hall, limiting themselves to the bare minimum amount of functions to sustain a human being’s life. In other words, laziness at its best.

It was in the late hours of the Christmas Eve’s night, when the shadows on the walls hid and creeped into the creases of the stone, that a tall and slender figure moved its steps in the huge hallways.

Taehyung was walking briskly, the clicking noise of the heels of his elegant shoes ringing in the thick air. He was clutching his books tight to his chest to not make them fall on the ground as he felt an itching sensation at the back of his neck. Using his hand to scratch away the annoying feeling wasn't possible since he was holding a considerable weight and barely balancing it.  
The Ravenclaw quickened his pace to reach the library as soon as possible, the biggest book he had in his arms slowly sliding on the slippery fabric of his sweater’s sleeve.

“Fuck,” he whispered as he could already picture himself on his knees to tidy his own mess. The itch still hadn't gone away and it was bothering him to no end.  
Luck wasn't on his side though, as the book slid just a bit more making him lose the grasp he had on it. The big volume fell on his right foot with a dull sound eliciting a hiss of pain from the poor boy.  
Taehyung was about to curse at all the saints he knew when a big hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” the voice behind him asked.

“Definitely not,” Taehyung sighed, closing his eyes as he felt his toe throb inside his black leather shoe.

The figure crouched to the ground to pick up the big book that had been forgotten, sweeping the floor with the long coat it was wearing to shelter from the cold weather. The lavender haired boy wiggled his toes to test the water: it still hurt like hell, but at least it didn't feel like something had broken.

“Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them,” he recited out loud, “Really Tae?”

Ah, Namjoon. The older Ravenclaw didn't seem to understand his passion for magical creatures. Or maybe, he was just trying to keep those kind of things away from Hoseok because no one had completely forgotten about how he and Taehyung had met.

“Don't show this to Hobi, please,” Namjoon breathed out a laugh, looking up to see Taehyung's unamused expression. “What?”

“You know I won't do it. Last time I nearly became deaf,” the boy recalled, shaking his head.

Namjoon smiled and gestured to what he still had in his hands. Carrying a total of eight books was no easy task, and helping him out wouldn't have done any harm. He took three of them without even asking and started walking towards the library. Taehyung just quietly trailed behind him, the pain slowly fading away as he continued walking on the stony pavement.

When they had reached the big library, Namjoon started looking around to understand where he was supposed to put the old volumes that his friend had borrowed some days before with the purpose of not getting bored during his break. Taehyung had avidly devoured them, finishing his reading spree in almost five days. After so many years his roommates were used to seeing him walk around with his glasses perched on the straight slope of his nose, book opened in his hand even when he was eating, when he was brushing his teeth, when he was walking around.

“I’m looking for the right section for these,” he informed the older Ravenclaw from the other side of the big wooden shelf, “the one for what you have should be on your… Left. Yeah, your left.”

Namjoon shrugged and started heading in the direction his friend had suggested him. After all, finding a bookshelf couldn't be that hard.

In less than one minute, Taehyung had already finished to stack everything in their place and he was now checking inside his bag, because the reason why he didn't put all the stuff he was carrying around in it was that it was already occupied by a big box wrapped in a cute yellow gift paper, adorned with decorative red and white ribbons. The young Ravenclaw couldn't take the risk of Namjoon seeing it before they got to the dorm. It was his Christmas present, after all.

The train of his thoughts was interrupted by a loud thump, followed by other crashing sounds. He tried to understand from where it came from and he had to admit it wasn't so difficult when he came across a surprised Namjoon standing in front of a mess.

Books were scattered on the floor, some closed and some open to random pages, some still somewhat intact and some a bit ruined from the fall. Taehyung watched Namjoon closely. Fixed on an unidentified point of the space, he had a vacant stare with just a hint of desperation in it.

“Now it's my turn to help you,” Taehyung feigned annoyance while he was already gathering the books in an organized pile. “Damn, you got some mad skills at fucking up bad–”

“Taehyung, you're just being dramatic.” Namjoon interjected, albeit a little unconvinced himself.

The lavender haired boy gave him a pointed look before resuming his tidying activity. Now that Seokjin had gone home to his family for vacation, he had to take care of the older almost 24/7 to prevent him actually doing something dangerous for both his own life and his roommate’s one.

And that was ironic, considering how Taehyung was the first one to mess around when he was with his friends. But Jimin had left too, dragging an extremely happy Jungkook with him.

“Let's go back to the dorm, should we?” he turned his back to check that Namjoon got the message, because he couldn't just clearly say ‘I have a present for you’, not if he wanted it to be a surprise.

“But I thought you wanted some hot chocolate first?” Namjoon smiled knowingly. His offer really was tempting, and who was Taehyung to refuse?

They were already heading towards the exit with the clear aim to reach the kitchen when suddenly, a creaking sound came from outside the library's door. In the midst of the black hues projecting on the pavement a more defined shadow was shaping up, approaching the spot in which the two boys were standing. They hid behind the bookshelf, stuffing their clammy hands in their full pockets.

This was either a teacher or the Caretaker, and they didn't want to see any of them in their trip back to the dorm; if someone found out that they weren't sleeping in their beds way after curfew they would have been surely punished.

Tiptoeing to the exit of the room, they used their wands to cast a small light around them, careful to have it as dim as possible as they just needed to see where they were going.

Besides, Namjoon knew the way to the Ravenclaw Tower by heart.

Faster than lighting, the two darted outside dashing through the dark hallways at full speed, the long coat that Namjoon was wearing giving him a sinister appearance.

The sound of all that running was most definitely giving them away, but it was somehow part of the fun they had from time to time. They just had to make sure it wouldn't have been the last.

As soon as they arrived in front of the door after the long staircase, they mentally prepared themselves for the riddle that the bronze eagle knocker would have asked them to solve.

For once, Namjoon started to feel nervous at the thought of not being able to answer, since it would have resulted in both of them being locked out of their room.

“The more you take, the more you leave behind.”

Taehyung had already started sweating under his winter clothes midway in their running session, and now small beads of cold sweat were rolling down his forehead as well. That riddle wasn't hard, at all, but when his brain was too engrossed in playing the scenario of the two of them being caught outside, he couldn't seem to find his focus.

“Shit,” Namjoon whispered under his breath, pulling the scarf that was covering his face down.

As his head slightly turned he caught a glimpse of a shadow sliding on the lugubrious walls behind them.

“If you hear footsteps, hide behind the column.” Namjoon ordered with a low voice.

Taehyung was ready to question his choice when something clicked.

“Right! Footsteps!” he exclaimed excitedly.

“Damn right Taehyung, what's so good about someone coming to drag our asses to detention?” Namjoon was bewildered, his eyebrow shooting up as he looked straight at the younger's enlightened face.

“The answer is footsteps.” He recited in the knocker’s direction, and the next thing they heard was the turning of gears as the door opened.

They rushed inside, careful not to trip on their own feet while they were still trying to catch their breaths. Now they were in their cozy room, safe and sound, and Namjoon felt a rush of relief wash through his body. After a first ten seconds of confusion he immediately understood what Taehyung had said to the knocker, and in that moment he felt like he couldn't have been more grateful to him.

By the time they sensed their heartbeat calm down from the activity, they were both laughing, carefree and glad to be together even in their worst adventures. Laughing at their own stupidity, but also at the memories they knew they were creating; something to look back at whenever they felt down or distant.

“Hyung,” Taehyung wheezed, seeking support on the nightstand at his side, “Let's wait until midnight.”

Namjoon was slightly puzzled. Midnight meant waiting for something like twenty minutes, and his eyes were already closing on their own accord after their small incident. However, the mischievous glint in Taehyung's dark orbs was suggesting him to say yes, to agree to his seemingly pointless question.

“Okay, I'll go change,” he finally stated, searching for his pajamas under his pillow on the big bed on his left. “I'll be back in a few.”

When the door of the bathroom shut close, the lavender haired boy threw himself fully clothed on his bed. With a kick he took off both his shoes, freeing his hurt foot after a whole day of it being suffocated by the tight fit leather shoe.

With delicate fingers he unbuttoned his coat to slide off of it and fold it neatly on the nightstand. The button of his pants was proving harder to undo, but he eventually managed to pull them off with a swift movement to feel the chill air caressing his legs. After getting up from the bed, he put his pajamas’ pants and his worn out slippers on to complete the look.

He began rummaging through all the stuff he had put in his bag that morning. His glasses, the last book he was reading, some snacks to survive through the hard day of a student at Hogwarts and finally, he found the gift he had bought for Namjoon laying on the bottom of the big sack.

He took it out with extreme care, making sure the ribbons hadn’t been flattened by the weight of all his other possessions. The white one was still intact, but the red one need to be revived a bit. Taehyung was sure that passing his hand through it a few time would have helped the gifting to look better, if not almost as good as the ones his mother used to wrap for him when he was a kid.

Just as he was absorbed by his thoughts about his childhood back in his hometown, Namjoon had come out of the bathroom completely changed, dragging his feet on the floor lazily.

“What's that?” he let out between his tired yawns.

That startled the poor boy who hastily hid the package behind his back, sending the other a blinding smile, as if nothing had happened.

“Tae.”

“This is for you!” he beamed, his lips stretching in the usual boxy smile that managed to charm everyone. He gave up, extending both his arms to his friend.

“Oh god, I knew you would do something like this.” The older gingerly took the box Taehyung was handing to him, already trying to find a way to tear the paper. He stopped when he remembered he had something to give as well.

“Wait! I have something too!”

He proceeded to kneel in front of his bed, magically taking something out from under the long covers that swept the floor. The box was rather small, but wrapped in an elegant blue paper on which small flickers of white light were languidly moving. Taehyung was amazed by the beautiful show, already feeling bad at the thought of having to ruin that stunning work to see what was inside.

“Thank you so much!” he chirped, taking it into his hands and sitting once again on his bed. His slender fingers began caressing the hues of color that moved across the rectangular surface as he heard sounds of paper being teared apart from the bed next to his.

“Oh yeah, this is so good,” Namjoon was testing the softness of the sweater that he had found in the box. It was blue, with a big, sturdy tree in the middle exhibiting bright pink flowers on its branches, some petals swirling in the wind effortlessly.

“I knitted it myself,” the lavender haired boy announced proudly, “See? It's not even your regular ugly Christmas sweater.”

“Honestly, it's amazing. Thank you.”

When he thought that he had already seen everything that was inside the box, a small package came out of it, falling on the bed’s candid blankets. The older Ravenclaw picked it up inspecting it, unsure of its origin and purpose. Sensing his confusion, the younger explained what the mysterious gift was.

“Those are nasal strips to stop you from ruining my sleep.” he smiled innocently.

“What?”

Taehyung was sick of having to cast a spell on himself to be able to bask in the complete silence of the night. While it was extremely relaxing and soothing to let his ears rest, there wasn't a single morning in which he remembered to switch back to his normal hearing condition and that resulted in him freaking out for some minutes before recalling the reason behind it.  
Nasal strips could have been his lucky chance.

“You damned bastard,” Namjoon chuckled fondly, “open yours.”

Taehyung didn't need his approval to actually open his present, tearing the paper apart with his fingertip slowly as not to completely ruin it. He wanted to keep a good memory of the moment he was sharing with one of his closest friends.

He peeked to see what the paper was trying to hide to his sight. A book? It was no surprise, but the Ravenclaw couldn't contain his happiness when he slid the paper off and saw the cover.

A majestic silvery blue dragon swirled his tail, smoke fuming from his slightly opened mouth, showing his long and black pointed horns. As he opened the book thousands of pictures were brought to life, dragons flying and breathing fiery flames: a red one with fine sold spikes adorning his face, one with pearly scales and eyes that reflected all the colors of the spectrum, one spreading his alabaster diaphanous wings to the strong wind.

A huge dragon that seemed to be dressed with the black cloak of night itself locked gaze with him, making a shiver of excitement run down his spine. His piercing stare felt so real it was almost unbelievable.

Taehyung couldn't help but stare in awe at the amazing manual, completely forgetting that Namjoon was still sitting in front of him waiting to know if the boy liked his present.

“This is awesome,” he mumbled sheepishly. Finally he had a book of his own about his favorite creatures that he didn't have to give back to the library. “Before you ask no, I won't show it to Hoseok. I swear.”

Namjoon just smiled at that. Fortunately Taehyung cared for that boy enough to let him leave his life without risking a stroke.

“Merry Christmas,” he just said softly as the clock signaled it was already midnight.

Taehyung grinned in response.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas.”

…

It had been a long time since Jimin had stared up at those soaring blue skies. It had been so long since he had been able to indulge himself in the beauty of its sunsets and sunrises, stars and clouds. But all of those things never failed to leave him breathless, not even right now.

The long white picket fence that adorned the yard of the house, in the spring combed with flowery vines, was now encased in an embrace of icy snow crystals.

Jimin remembered the house shaped mail box, standing in front of it and allowing the happiest emotion he had ever felt to engulf his entire being. It left him within a whole world of reminiscing and nostalgia.

The tangerine haired student wondered about the small blue bird from years before. How it had chirped and tweeted, almost as if it were happy for him, almost as if it knew what future that letter would entail. He thought solemnly in slant, had the little bird survived the countless cruel winters and blistering summers of the indescribable Mother Nature? Maybe not. If it were to make its presence known, it’s little talons would surely freeze.

“Jimin? Are you okay?” Jungkook asked in confusion, placing a large warm hand onto the nape of Jimin’s cold slender neck, causing the thoughtful teenager to snap out of is thoughtless trance.

“Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just…”

The Slytherin noticed the small twitch of Jimin’s button nose, the slight raise of his chubby pale cheeks, and the constellation of stars that seemed to shadow within the depths of his coffee eyes when a held back smile spread across his supple lips.

“It's good to be home.”

There are some things that the conscious mind will never grow tired of. A part of the brain that will never die old and weary. And Jungkook was sure that he would never forget this moment.

The weather was bad, a small breeze of the winter sent a bone chilling shock down his spine, and he could barely feel his cheeks. The ground beneath his boots was crunchy and snuffed, small insects and arachnids frozen into the slippery ice, not able to find a safe haven in time. But there was something awfully calm and beautiful about the frost on the trees. Crystallised flakes of ice hugged the hibernating bark with soft resentful grace, some of them dripped down and became lost in the capped snow below.

A tranquil light mist floated dauntingly around the peaceful house, fogging up the windows of the rooms that were unoccupied or lacking in heat.

The immaculately carved out door that conveyed the small front steps, added a sense of colour to the cold and bleak surroundings. A stained glass collage of fountaining colour dominated its centre, Jungkook couldn't make out its details, but he knew that seeing it up close would confirm its beauty.

Somebody had spent endless hours of time creating the marvel that was Jimin’s house. It was large, but not overbearing the beauty of the world around it, the thatched roof on top would have taken months to make. But there were aspects that made it far more welcoming than his own home.

A handmade wind chime hung delicately on one of the beams that held up the front of the porch, obviously created many years ago, probably by a child. Further along the porch sat an old leather couch, used and worn, nail polish and various other toddler made things stuck to its surface like a glue. The material worn and torn from years of memories.

The thing was ugly, hideous, but Jimin's parents didn't care that it was there. That any lonely passing wanderer would look at it in disgust, maybe wonder why it was like that. Jungkook’s parents would never allow something so old and sentimental to eradicate the strict blankness of their house. And that made him slightly bent inside.

Slowly warming skin under the Slytherins bony quivering hand, reminded him that he was entering a place of safety, the slight fear of the unknown wasn't something to tarnish his time spent before even entering. And the smile that Jimin was currently murdering him slowly with, was enough for Jungkook to put his arm all the way around the shorter.

Just as Jimin leaned into Jungkook to share a proper embrace, the front door swung wide open, and Jungkook was met with something that he had never seen before.

A smile greeted him, it wasn't a shy and fruitful smile like Jimin's, but it was warm, welcoming, and he knew immediately that it must have been Jihyun and Jimin's mother.

“Mummy!” Jihyun cried out and ran past the two boys. The snow crunched and cried as she ran straight towards the loving embrace, encasing herself in a smouldering hold that radiated nothing but love and affection.

Mrs Park looked down at Jihyun and touched their noses together, the smile never leaving her face. She then whispered something softly into the young girl's ear, causing her to nod frantically and leave her mother's hold. Jihyun rubbed her shoes on the doormat before stepping into the open doorway.

“Come on, let's go!” Jimin peeped out gently, taking a hold of Jungkook’s slowly wintering hand and leading him up through the open gate.

The Slytherin counted each stepping stone, looking down in nervousness at the granite walking rocks before he found the ends of his shoes at the steps. This was it, he was going to meet Jimin’s parents.

When he stared up, his eyes encountered endless rivers of earthy brown comfort. A pair of picturesque orbs glinted angelically into his soul, spreading through his chest like a warm coffee.

Mrs Park.

“Hello Jungkook, it's lovely to meet you. I am Jimin's mother.” The gracious woman smiled down at him. She had a soft aura about her, fair and understanding eyes, shaped like salted almonds. Long dark hair braided to one side like the Norse goddess Freyja, and she was adorned in a soft purple dress, signaling that the temperature inside the house was far more pleasing than the outside.

Her small dainty hand, adorned by a silver wedding ring, extended down to grab a hold of his vacant hand, leaving him feeling a warmth spreading from both sides of his body.

“I am Jeon Jungkook, it's lovely to meet you Mrs Park,” he finally said back, voice coming out a lot more confident than he himself expected. He shook her hand back and let go when she did.

“Come inside both of you, you will catch a cold!” she tittered, showing a concerned yet happy face.

Jungkook was surprised when he wasn't left out of the hugs and kissing Mrs Park showered on her son. She was nothing like his own mother.

Once he was ushered inside the house by Jimin, following Mrs Park, Jungkook became completely stunned by the lovely interior of the house.

A soft white marble and oak wood kitchen was the first thing he saw, in front of it was a large dark varnished table, set up with plates and cutlery. A cylindrical glass vase of blue bells and white bells hanging lopsided out of it sat meekly on the tables centre, the only thing keeping them alive being magic.

The large stone fire place down a step to the right, expanded into a large living room. The fireplace was a light cream coloured rock of various shades, small lion heads carved into its exterior with the precision of a skilled craftsman.

White warm sofas spread throughout the spacious living room, a big long couch with arm rests, a two seater and a recliner chair with its back facing Jungkook's direction, all draped in thick winter blankets and fluffy blue cushions.

“Your house is gorgeous…” Jungkook let out, coming to stand at the cusp of the living room and dining room, he almost jumped in fright when Jimin giggled next to him and wrapped both of his arms around the Slytherins own strong arm, before easing up and chucking a smouldering smirk at Jimin teasingly. The Hufflepuff smiled.

“Father, this is Jeon Jungkook.” And just like that, a man, who Jungkook had failed to notice earlier, rose from the recliner like Count Dracula from his thousand year old tomb.

Mr Park.

Jimin's father turned to them in a haste, and he wore a grin that resembled that of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Jungkook didn't know why he expected any different.

Mr Park had dark black hair, a round but handsome face, and eyes as brisk and honest as a timber wolf frolicking through the woods with its pups. A kind but stern man from what Jungkook could gather. His height rivalled that of a mystical tree when he stood up, tall and broad shouldered.

He wore a dark green sweater with a checkered shirt beneath, and black track pants, both of which were crumpled and in disarray, he must have been dozing off being very comfortable. Who wouldn't want to fall asleep in front of the warmth of a fire place?

“Hello, young man, I am Mr Park,” he introduced himself, crossing the threshold of the lounge room, even though he stood a step below Jungkook, he was still taller, making Jimin look like a mouse. Jungkook could have felt intimidated if he weren't the Hufflepuff's father.

“Jeon Jungkook.” He nodded in response, grasping back firmly and shaking hands with Mr Park, who had the grip of a soldier holding an armed rifle, but the eyes of a small woodland animal, probably a fluffy brown rabbit.

Definitely not like his own father. And that made him glad.

…

A loud scream from Jimin and the sound of something smashing from the bedroom, had Jungkook almost ripping the door to Jimin's ensuite bathroom off its hinges, hands still wet from not bothering to dry them.

“Jimin?! What's wrong?!” his eyes scanned the room in haste, before guiding up to the open window where a black owl sat. It's yellow volcanic eyes rolled all the way around before they connected completely with Jungkook’s, he would recognise that owl anywhere.

“Ow…” a small voice let out from the other side of the bed.

The Slytherin ripped his eyes away from the pitiful creature and he quickly walked around the large king sized sleeper. Looking down with wide brown eyes to see a broken lamp, and an orange haired Jimin sprawled out on the floor.

“Oh my god Jimin, are you okay?” he asked, kneeling down on the hard floor boards and gently pressing a hand to Jimin's forehead, whose eyes immediately expanded into the size of planets and rang back to look at Jungkook, who from Jimin's perspective was upside down.

“I'm fine,” he mumbled out in a pout, causing Jungkook to sigh in relief and roll his eyes.

“You're so clumsy, are you hurt?” the Slytherin scoffed out, a hidden gentleness in his voice. He didn't remove his firm hand from Jimin's soft forehead.

“Aw, were you worried about me? That's sweet of you,” the honey silk voice whisked out, making a flush of embarrassment almost flood Jungkook's cheeks. But he wasn't that much of a pushover, especially not to the cheeky boy on the floor.

“No. Anyway, what were you doing?” He took a moment to glance back up at the open window, eyeing it suspiciously and realising the owl was long gone, before dragging his eyes back to Jimin's fluffy mess of hair.

“I saw an owl on the window sill outside, it had something in its mouth and I thought it might be stuck!” He gestured dramatically with his small hands, one of which contained a red letter with a golden seal.

“So I opened the window to try and help it, but when I did it squawked at me and knocked the lamp off the bedside table! So I grabbed the red thing from it, but then it tried to fly at my face…”

Jungkook rolled his musky eyes and raised an eyebrow, he action making Jimin glare at him through shaded eyes.

“So, you decided the best place to escape this ‘violent’ attack of an animal less than a quarter of your size, to be the floor?” He asked, the words slipping off his tongue with adorational venom.

“Well… n-no… yes.”

“Come on, let's get you up idiot.” Jungkook leant forward and snugged both of his hands under Jimin's shoulders, before pulling the lightweight boy to stand up with him.

Instead of removing his arms from under Jimin's arms, the Slytherin decided to take the letter from him.

“H-hey Jungkook, you can let go now you know?”

“Sure,” was the response Jimin earned, but he knew Jungkook wouldn't follow through, too entranced by the letter. So instead, Jimin decided to slump back into the taller teenagers body.

Jungkook flipped the envelope around in his hands a few times inspecting it, he was right. It was definitely a howler.

“Cover your ears Jimin,” he said, full attention now on the Hufflepuff trapped against him.

“Why?” Jimin raised an eyebrow, tilting his head back to look up at Jungkook, the look on the Slytherin's face made him comply without further question. “Fine” he muttered, raising both small hands up to cover his ears.

This howler was obviously from his parents, Jungkook would have been an idiot to not figure that out. But why had they sent it, he sighed. The raven haired knew why, he had skipped out on Christmas without telling them, and now he was going to suffer the consequences. They could never let things go.

Mustering up all of his courage, he decided to break the seal. Jungkook lifted up the golden seal with red ribbon softly under his thumb nail. He allowed the seal and ribbon to stick to the other side of the red paper, so it wouldn't fall on the floor. He didn't want Jimin or Mrs Park to clean up a mess he had created.

Jungkook was glad that Jimin had covered his ears.

“Jeon Jungkook!” A loud angry voice screeched out of the letter, turning into a paper mouth and yelling as loud as possible. Jimin jumped slightly against his chest, and Jungkook used his free hand to wrap an arm around Jimin’s head and eyes, covering the boy's ears even more, which seemed to calm him down.

“We are very disappointed in you!” It was definitely his father.

“Instead of informing us that you wished to spend Christmas elsewhere, you decided to leave school without a word!”

Jungkook hated how his father spat out the word Christmas, almost as if it were poison to his own tongue. His parents had never been fond of the celebratory holiday, probably because they had to put up with him.

“Because of your reckless actions, your poor mother had to go to the effort of troubling the innocent Min family to find out where you were! I hope you're happy for causing so much trouble!” The Slytherin could feel himself slowly bubbling with anger.

“Why can't you be more like Min Yoongi hmm? He goes home for the holidays, he cares about his parents! Unlike you!” Mr Jeon scolded out angrily through the speaking piece of paper, small shredded pieces flying out like spit and falling to the ground at Jimin's feet. Jungkook wanted to laugh, Yoongi was hardly a student to make an example out of.

“When you return home, I expect you to explain yourself! There will be consequences for your actions Jungkook!”

And just like that, the letter screamed one final time at him before self imploding into tiny blended pieces, scattering all over the floor. Jungkook had to grit his teeth, he was angry. But he was also hurt, his parents hadn't even bothered to come and see him and to talk in person. Why wasn’t he surprised?

“Jungkook?”

When Jimin didn't gain a response, the Hufflepuff gently removed his hands from his ears. And lifted them up. He wrapped his gentle and small hands around Jungkook's forearm, where it still covered his eyes. The tangerine haired pulled Jungkook’s arm down slowly, until it rested around his chest loosely.

“Hey…” the tremors coming from Jungkook’s body definitely weren't from tears, they were from anger. Jimin could sense it like a night vision camera could detect warm blood.

“It's okay, Jungkookie,” Jimin finally whispered. And Jungkook finally broke.

The Slytherin wrapped his arms around Jimin's torso tightly, and plonked his head down to rest in the nape of his neck. Breathing heavily into the fair skin of the Hufflepuff's slender shoulder, the tears of frustration finally seeping into the light pink sweater that smelt like jasmine and thyme.

“It's okay, it's okay” Jimin whispered out softly, still holding onto Jungkook's arm tightly, stroking a thumb along the strong and bony forearm.

“God, why do they hate me so much?” Jungkook finally spoke, teeth almost biting into Jimin's skin. But instead rested his closed mouth there.

“They don't hate you Jungkook… they are parents, sometimes parents get angry when they worry.” He frowned to himself at his own words. Jimin knew just as well as anyone that not all parents had the off switch when it came to intolerance. But he needed to calm Jungkook down.

“They are always trying to control what I do, I don't even get a damn break on Christmas Jimin. It's unbearable sometimes.” His voice cracked at the end.

“I'm sure that they love you, they just want what's best for you,” like real parents should, “don't let them affect you like this… you're-” Jimin closed his mouth. He had always had trouble at saying how he felt during times like these. But he needed to, Jungkook was hurting.

“You're so smart Jungkook. You aren't good at everything, but that's okay, because you're amazing at so many other things. Like quidditch and potions… and I know that you want to please them but… you're so perfect just the way you are okay?” Jimin finally managed to say, unsure if Jungkook even understood a word, because Jimin was positive that he had said it all in one go.

Jungkook sighed against Jimin's neck, tears of frustration still falling, and moved his head forward to hook his chin over the soft shoulder. The pained expression on his face was something that Jungkook didn't want Jimin to see, although he had no doubt that the elder teenager knew.

“You're so sappy,” the Slytherin mumbled right in Jimin’s ear, causing the Hufflepuff to grunt slightly in offence.

There was a slight ache inside of his chest, and he really didn't want to see his parents. But life doesn't wait for anybody, not even for Jeon Jungkook.

They spent a long time talking after that. Jungkook lay with his head in the older's lap, and told him everything that there was to know about his family. How his parents only cared for material things, and that they saw him as some sort of object.

Of course Jimin comforted him with hugs and laughs, making small jokes about things, which cause Jungkook to smile as well.

Jungkook had always been a very observant person, although he did slip up sometimes. But he knew what Jimin was really trying to say to him. Keep holding on.

He put on his best smile for Jimin’s parents, and enjoyed the Christmas roast, with a family who actually cared.

By the end of that experience, Jungkook came to learn that his family definitely wasn't normal. Jihyun was kind, but also a firecracker, and a bit of a harmless flirt. Mrs Park was endearing but stern, she had given Jungkook a big pat on the back when they had come down for dinner. Mr Park was just a big laugher, who looked stern but didn't have a stern bone in his body. And Jimin, was actually the equivalent of a magical fairy, happy, nice and always thinking of others.

His family would never be like that.

…

A black Jacobite train was chugging along steadily on its way back to the Hogsmeade Station. Inside the slightly rocky compartment, Jungkook gazed out of the window as he tried to soak in the picturesque view of the crystallised world outside.

  
The usual surrounding landscape was completely hidden underneath the layers of frozen white flurry. Thin branches were laden with lumps of snowflakes, sagging under the weight of the snow. Where there was once endless horizon of greenery, it was replaced by unbounded rolling hills of ivory crystal.

  
It was all strangely serene and relaxing.  
Just then, the wooden compartment door slide opened and a certain orange haired student stepped inside. The smaller male had left earlier for snack and came back with his hands full of pumpkin pasties and Cauldron cakes.  
Jimin flashed his usual charming grin at the Slytherin and flopped down beside the latter, on the deep maroon cushioned seat. The raven’s thin lips then curved up into a faint smile at the tangerine haired teen’s present.

  
He was extremely glad that the Hufflepuff was by his side, alive and well. Indeed, he was pleased to leave the traumatising kidnapping incident behind, and witness the smaller male’s alluring smile again. He couldn't imagine what he would do with himself if he wasn't able to discover the mirror trap, and save the victims.

  
Thinking about the mirror, the Slytherin’s mind wandered off to a particularly strange discovery that he had almost forgotten about. Something that hadn't been resolved even after Joelle was apprehended: the strange carving of ‘The Bloodstone’ on the mirror frame.

  
“Hey Jimin,” Jungkook started, “Can I borrow The Bloodstone book that you have?”  
“Hmm? Yeah sure. But why do you need it?” the slightly baffled Hufflepuff questioned, because it was rare for the taller boy to be interested in such books.

  
“I spotted a small craving of The Bloodstone on the mirror frame that dungeon room,” the tall Slytherin explained. “I just want to check if there's anything significant.”

  
“That's a strange coincidence,” the smaller teen remarked before he promised, “But sure! I'll lend the book to you as soon as I can open up my luggage.”

  
The dark haired male nodded in agreement and with that, the two teenagers fell into a comfortable silence. Seconds passed by, and the tranquillity of the hushed compartment allowed his thoughts to drift away to all directions.

  
More often than not, his journey back from the Christmas break was a lonesome experience. However, he was no longer unaccompanied, all because of Jimin. Frankly, he was absolutely glad that he made the choice to visit the Hufflepuff’s place, instead on his own.

  
The relaxing and convivial atmosphere of the other’s house was truly wonderful and rewarding. For the first time in several years, he witnessed the tender bond shared between family members, who adored each other; it was indeed one of the purest forms of untainted affection.

  
The shorter’s parents were completely accommodating and welcoming; they had made sure that Jungkook’s visit was an entirely a comfortable stay. However, he could not help but to dwell a little on the poignant reminiscence of his own family.

  
Whenever he spotted Jimin mother’s fond eyes on her bubbly son, he just desperately hoped that his mother would look at him the same way as well. He would also love to have deep conversations with his father, just like the other could. He could only imagine how exciting it would be to be able to have ridiculous squabbles with his sibling.  
Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar velvety voice.

  
“Jungkook, are you alright?” Startled, the dark haired male turned around to see the smaller boy’s worried gaze on him.

  
“I’ve been talking to you for the past five minutes, but I bet you didn’t hear a thing,” the concerned Hufflepuff continued as his brown eyes zoomed in on the flustered tangerine head. The Slytherin then realised that he had zoned out for so long that he had completely missed what the other was telling him.  
Trying to compose himself, he asked, “Sorry, you were saying?”

  
He could swear that the other was trying to murder him with his alluring charm because the bright haired male pouted adorably before replying, “I was wondering what you got for Christmas.”

  
With a simple question, a rush of throbbing twinge electrified through his veins as his mind wandered off to a parcel that he had received from his parents. As usual, he had received assortment of presents including a set of handsome pitch-black eagle feather quill and new robes, undoubtedly purchased from Twilfitt and Tattings.

  
However, he knew that he would probably shove the whole parcel under his bed, and let it collect dust. He had not even used the exact same set of presents that he had received the previous year. It was all too exasperating that the insincerity behind the gifts was utterly obvious: it felt like the gifts were nothing but a form of obligation.

  
Heaving a sigh, he muttered, “Just a parcel of new robes and quills.”

  
Beside him, he could hear the exuberant Hufflepuff’s impressed gasp, as he exclaimed, “Woah! That sounds awesome!”

  
Jungkook only rolled his eyes at the other’s remark and murmured, “Yeah, right…”  
The excited orange haired teen rose his eyebrows at the taller’s nonchalant reaction and asked, “What? Do you want to exchange with my mum’s dreadful Christmas sweater then?”

  
“It's not dreadful. Besides, she made it for you,” the Slytherin retorted, slightly appalled that the other was being unappreciative.  
Out of the blue, the smaller of the two abruptly rose up from his seat and started to rummage through his backpack, which was placed on the opposite seat. Jungkook was still astounded by the sudden change in the atmosphere and the uncharacteristic behaviour of the other, when he fished out a huge package from his bag.

  
“Well, since you like it so much, here's one for you too,” Jimin stated as he settled the parcel on the his lap.

  
It was a simple parcel, wrapped with slightly crinkled green colour paper-wrap, tied together with a plain brick-red ribbon. Puzzled, he glanced up, only to meet the shorter boy’s tender smile.

  
“My mum insisted that you get one too,” the sheepish Hufflepuff explained as he combed his fingers through his slightly ruffled hair. The curious youngster then began to unwrap the package, as he pondered about the content underneath the humble wrapper.

  
All his movement came to a halt when he finally caught a glimpse of the wool fabric: it was a simple burgundy red wool sweater with a green letter ‘J’ sewed on, at the front.

Looking at the soft piece of clothing, he could not help but to grin in elation. Because at that moment, he could faintly recall what it felt like to be loved and cherished by unconditional motherly love; it was just utterly wonderful.  
Unaware that his smile was still intact, the Slytherin grinned up at the expectant Hufflepuff and uttered the words which were so plain and uncomplicated, yet full of appreciation and sincerity.

  
“Thank you Jimin."

  
…

 

  
After the pleasant Christmas break, the reality of the approaching examinations started to sink in. Increasingly, the professors started to stress the importance of studying hard and the workload had been undoubtedly doubled. The year six students could barely catch a glimpse of the older friends as the final preparation for the upcoming NEWT’s were in full swing.

  
On one particular morning, a certain orange haired student could be seen running around frantically in his dorm, and rummaging through every drawer and bags that he owned. The anxious youngster was on the brink of tears as he knew that he was going to get into hot water.

  
That morning, while getting ready for class, he was aghast at the realisation that a particular textbook was missing: Confronting the Faceless, the most crucial textbook for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

  
Apart from the anxiety that he had misplaced his book, the horror of facing the greying blonde haired professor was more daunting. Professor Moody, the curt and temperamental man, had managed to petrify the poor Hufflepuff in every lesson. Just the other day; he had to dodge a flying chalk eraser aimed at an unsuspecting Slytherin; because he was caught ridiculing werewolves.

  
It was a traumatising experience. Although, Jimin had added as an afterthought that maybe the Slytherin student actually deserved it; werewolves were one of the most fantastic and mystical creatures!

  
He searched for a few more minutes but in the end, he could not help but to give up on his search for the textbook. He didn't want to be late, on top of failing to bring all of the essential material for lesson. Hence, he heaved a loud sigh before picking up his other books and bolted out of the quiet dorm.  
The tangerine haired male was panting by the time he made it into the class. But he was glad to see that the professor hadn't arrived yet.

  
“Hey! What's up?” Taehyung asked, slightly concerned at his dishevelled state.  
“Couldn't find my Confronting the Faceless textbook.” The panting Hufflepuff replied as he tried to catch his breath.

  
“What? Professor Moody said he was going to use it today!” the lavender haired Ravenclaw gasped and asked worriedly, “Do you want to use mine?”

  
Jimin shook his head, and was going to reject his friend’s sincere offer when the classroom door snap opened with a loud bang. Then, it was followed by the echoing knocks on the ground, as Professor Moody limped into the room.

  
“Turn to page three hundred and forty six!” The brusque professor instructed hurriedly as he started to explain about the chapter on Inferi. The tangerine head was silently hoping that somehow he might be able to get through the lesson without being detected by the professor.

  
However, apparently the Lady Luck wasn't on his side.

  
“Mr Park! List down the methods to defeat an army of Inferi.” Professor Moody quizzed as he stared down at the startled Hufflepuff.

  
As if the ill-tempered professor’s threatening demeanour wasn't terrifying enough, his vivid electric-blue magical eye, inside the round device in his empty eye socket, zoomed in on him. It felt like the juddering blue orb could actually penetrate through the his skull and see through all his thoughts.

  
Small pebbles of sweat started to break out on the orange haired student’s forehead as he stuttered, “Erm...Inferi…They...Erm…Hate the heat and...” He scratched his head for a satisfactory answer but his brain was blank at that moment and he could literally feel other’s burning stares on his back.

  
“Well? Hurry up! ” the exasperated professor roared as he was becoming too impatient to wait for the panicking Hufflepuff to continue. The unexpected attention that he had gained all of the sudden was too nerve-racking for the poor boy.

  
His mind was too restless to think logically at that point. However, he needed an answer quickly. In the end, he blabbered out the first thing that popped up in his brain.

  
“The incendio charm!” Jimin slipped out. Based on his knowledge of the creature’s revulsion of light and heat, a fire-making charm seemed like a good answer.

  
However, as soon as the words left his mouth, he could literally feel the whole class froze. By everyone's reaction he was certain that his answer was utterly wrong. Also knowing Professor Moody’s nasty temper, he was absolutely sure that he was done for. Daring himself to look up from his desk, he glanced up at the very unimpressed professor.

  
“Incendio?!” the infuriated professor bellowed, “I can’t even kill a bloody Pixie with that pathetic fire charm!!”

  
“Refer to your book and try again!” the exasperated professor prompted. His gruff voice was way too low and composed, eerily reminding him of the calm before the storm.  
“I...I couldn't find my book sir,” the scared stiff boy answered as he hoped for the best. With the professor unpredictable rage, he would be lucky if he was let off with a week of detention.

  
His thoughts were rudely cut off when a pair of rough pudgy hands slammed down on his table. The deafening sound from the powerful impact caused the frightened kid to almost jump out of his seat.

  
Shivering with fear, he blinked up and realised that the professor had leaned down, unexpectedly closer that he thought. From the distance, he could clearly observe the unsightly scars on the professor’s face that made it look like it was a carelessly curved piece of wood. His grizzled hair that curtained at the side of his face didn’t do anything to palliate his intimidating appearance.

  
“YOU BLOODY DAMFOOL! This is unacceptable! See me after class!” the incensed professor yelled in his face. Due to the short distance between them, the professor’s thunderous voice was a hundred times more alarmingly intimidating.

  
The trembling Hufflepuff could feel the wetness of the professor’s spit on his face but he was too shaken to even move a vein. His lips had already started quivering in fear and tears were threatening to fall onto his cheek: he felt so embarrassed and ridiculed.

  
Just then, a muffled snicker echoed through the quiet room. Almost instantly, Moody’s sharp magical eye swayed to the left corner, following the source of the sudden intrusion.  
“INSOLENT IMBECILES! Are you laughing because you know the answer?” the enraged professor barked as he stormed over to the unnerved Slytherins, causing them to cower in fear.

  
The distressed male let out a shaky breath as the professor’s suffocating presence left him. He could still feel his heart thumping out of his chest as his wobbly hands rose up to wipe off the dampness in his eyes.

  
As he gulped down the lump in his throat, trying to calm himself, he felt the warmth of Taehyung’s large hand on his shoulder. The latter squeezed his slouched shoulders as a comfort. Jimin turned towards his friend as gave him a faint smile, extremely glad that his Ravenclaw friend was there to console him in times of need.

  
Still, it felt dreadfully awful to be scolded in front of everyone and he just wanted to hide away from the mocking stares. It was all because of the bloody damned book! He thought, as he wondered where in the world it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors this week:
> 
> Only_Baby_Scars ~ Sapphire   
> Redgoul ~ Yoon  
> Iamverynofun ~ Alessia


	12. Desolate

  
The sky was unusually grey for a late summer afternoon, the smell of the soil before a storm pleasingly intoxicating.

Jungkook ran down the hill without caring, short legs struggling to keep up with the wide steps he was taking as he nearly rolled down the slippery grass.

“Hyung!” he shouted, stopping abruptly as he finally approached the lean figure of his brother. “Hyung wait– I wanna–” he crouched down to regain his breath. “Can I come with you?”

Junghyun looked at him with curious light brown eyes, eyebrows darting up with unconcealed amusement. “Jungkookie! Did you inform someone that you were going out?”

The little kid’s gaze fell on the ground as a light shade of pink spread across his puffed cheeks. “I… forgot.”

“Very bad, young man,” his brother said sternly, fixing his hands on the hips and shooting him a disapproving look. Jungkook averted his eyes once again, abashed. He hated that look the most.

“I’m sorr–” he was interrupted by Junghyun’s chuckles, a grin on the latter’s face when he finally mustered the courage to look up again.

“Don’t worry silly, I was just kidding,” he ruffled Jungkook’s raven hair with his free hand as the other picked up the broom from the grass. “Let’s go?”

At those words, his eyes lit up with excitement, a wide smile spreading across his features. “Yeah!”

Jungkook was just about to grab his brother’s hand as the image before his eyes blurred, disappearing in a vortex, and it was immediately replaced by something else.

“There you are!” the voice of his brother reached him from behind, making him snap his head around.

“Hyung!” he rushed towards him, immediately wrapping his arms around his neck as the other crouched down for him.

“Hey buddy,” he laughed stumbling backwards, taking his face in one of his hand as he flickered his forehead lightly. “Did you miss me?”

“A lot,” Jungkook pouted back. Junghyun had left for his first year of Hogwarts months ago, and he had finally came back for the Christmas holidays. To say that the younger had missed him, would have been an understatement. He was used to have his brother around all the time, and waving him off at the train station had been like something had been abruptly snatched from him.

“Sorry, I should have contacted you more often,”Junghyun smiled apologetically, but then something mischievous glinted in his gaze as he revealed the packet he had been hiding behind his back. “I brought you something to make up for that.”

Jungkook almost yelled in his ear, forcing his brother to cover it as he chuckled incredulously. “Thanks! What is it, what is it?!” he blurted out enthusiastically, taking the gift in his little hands.

“Well, why don’t you open it first?” the teenager offered, amusement lacing his tone as he watched his antics.

Jungkook nodded vigorously, reaching out to rip the paper off, but just as he started doing it, everything wavered once again, shattering to the ground and then reassembly itself in another image that was completely new.

“Didn’t I tell you to be careful?”Junghyun stared down at him aggravatedly, lips pressed in a thin line as he pointed his wand towards his scraped knee. He muttered something that sounded like ‘Episkey’ and Jungkook blinked at him in confusion. Then, the skin around the injury felt impossibly hot and cold all together, and the boy watched in awe as the bright red scratches were quickly replaced by soft and smothered skin.

“Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies,” his brother smacked the back of his head with a grin as he put back his wand.

“That’s so cool! Can you teach me?” he jumped up excitedly, already extending his arm to try get a hold of the stick.

“Now now, slow down kid. This was nothing special, trust me, just wait for your time to come,” he ruffled his hair in the way he always used to do, making Jungkook duck his head under the touch. “Which reminds me, you’re already seven, look at you growing up into a little man. I could swear you weren’t this tall last time we met, and that was just six months ago.”

“Whatever,” Jungkook mumbled as he tried to sound petty. That just made Junghyun pinch his cheeks mouthing a ‘so cute’ and laugh as he covered himself to avoid the offended smacks he received in return.

And yet Jungkook was smiling, eyes fixed on his brother as the latter basked in the warmth of the sunset before them with his eyes closed. His dark brown hair was messily covering half of his forehead, tanned skin glowing under the golden splashes of the sun.

“Hyung?” he whispered so low that he doubted his brother would hear him, but he did anyways. Junghyun peeked through a half lidded eye, throwing him a glance.

“Yeah?” he said, the ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

“Is Hogwarts nice?” he muttered, trying to not let the obvious hidden meaning behind those words out. ‘Is it better than home?’

“Hmm, yes, it’s crazy. I wish I could take you there with me.”

“Would you?” his doe eyes lit up in that usual way that made them glisten like they had galaxies hidden in them.

“Of course. I’m sorry that I always have to leave you here all alone.” His brother punched his arm jokingly, the touch so gentle that it was never meant to hit him.

“It’s alright,” Jungkook puffed out his chest. “As long as you send me expensive gifts…”

“You brat…!”

Jungkook sprinted up and started running away before his brother could get him, laughing out loud, almost cackling he could have said, as he stuck out his tongue.

Junghyun rose up from the ground as well, and Jungkook was so sure he had heard his footsteps behind him, but when he turned around once again there was no one.

“Hyung?” he whispered, an unconcealed sense of panic setting in his heart. “Hyung! It’s not funny, where are you?”

No answer.

He was alone.

Completely alone.

 

  
“–ook? Jungkook??”

His head snapped up so fast that he could swear he broke a bone; his eyes were wide open, cold sweat running down the back of his neck, and only then he felt the slight pain on the top of his head.

He was in class, Arithmancy class to be more precise, students swarming inside the room as they waited for the professor to arrive.

What the heck?

“Dude,” a whine on his right made him spin his head once again, blinking twice. “What the fuck?”

There, for some reason, stood Kim Taehyung, sixth year Ravenclaw and your resident morning bell, who was massaging his chin with a very displeased grimace.

“You–” he was surprised to hear his own voice so hoarse and heavy, throat completely dry that was itching annoyingly. “What are you doing?”

Taehyung shot him the most offended look he had probably seen since the day Jackson had woken up in the middle of the night (screaming) because there was a spider on his bed.

“What are you doing?!” he shrieked, gaping dramatically. “You almost broke my jaw!”

Now that explained the pain he had felt. Frankly speaking, he was still half asleep and his brain wasn’t really connecting at the moment.

“I’m sorry, I guess?” he scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, trying to sound apologetic. He probably failed.

The Ravenclaw breathed almost aggressively through his nostrils for a couple times, before deciding to calm down and recollect himself.

“It’s alright,” he muttered, throwing him a side glance. “You okay though? You were looking like you were having a nightmare so I woke you up.”

Oh, right.

It felt like he’d been slapped all of a sudden, the weight of what had just happened crashing down on him way too abruptly.

He had fallen asleep in class. In the six years he had spent at Hogwarts, that had never happened before and he didn’t know how could it happen now. Actually, on a second thought, he probably did.

The day before had been exhausting, morning packed with classes and afternoon shrunk to nothing by his mandatory Quidditch practice. It was only when he had reached his room after dinner, that he had realized that he still hadn’t finished the paperwork due to next day for Arithmancy. If it had been some other class, Jungkook wouldn't have stressed over it too much, opting for corrupting either Yugyeom or Jimin to make him copy their homework at breakfast. But Arithmancy just happened to be one of his multiple NEWT level classes, the ones that he could not miss at any cost if he wanted to have the slightest chance to pass it with more than decent grades, and there was no way he could have written down an essay that required the consultation and composition of extremely complex number charts in the brief fifteen minutes in the morning before class.

So obviously, despite feeling his bones aching and hearing his body pleading him for some rest, he had decided to sit down and do something about it. It was probably still shitty, Jungkook was so sure of it because bloody hell. If it were for him, he would have never picked such a subject for his advanced classes, because every time he left with a fried brain and too many painful numbers swirling inside his head. However his parents, as usual, had thought otherwise.

Jungkook could understand that as their only heir, it was normal for them to want the best for him, but shouldn’t they have at least asked him what he wanted to do? It’s not like he would have tried to pick something detrimental to the family anyways. As much he had get used to not having his opinion matter after all those years, it didn’t mean that it didn’t hit a nerve every time.

But even then, he couldn’t let them down. There was one goal in his life and that was to make his parents proud of him, to show them that he was worth the title of a Jeon. And more importantly, that he wasn’t going to be like his brother.

He unconsciously clenched his fists under the table, tightening his jaw as he did so, and something that tasted extremely bitter ran down his mouth when he swallowed.

Brother. Just thinking about the word made a shiver run cold down his back. It wasn’t fair, he thought. It wasn’t fair for his mind to trick him by showing him old memories on which he hadn’t wanted to dwell for a long time now. He supposed that one can’t possibly control his own dreams, it wasn’t like anyone went to sleep wishing to get a nightmare either. So Jungkook just blamed it on the fact that his brain was tired and hazy.

“Yeah,” he croaked out after something that felt like an eternity. “Just couldn’t sleep much last night.”

Taehyung eyed him once again, humming at his response before going back to whatever he was doing. He had his textbook sprawled in front of him, all small numbers vortexing through the pages, and Jungkook felt like he could get a headache just by looking at them.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” the lavender said after a few moments. “Jimin says good morning – which by the way is so gross because why do I have to rely shit like this to you – anyways, you missed breakfast today, and I guess he missed you, uh?” a lopsided grin made his way on his face as he spoke, apparently very pleased with his choice of words, whereas Jungkook just looked at him skeptically.

Taehyung was just alternative like that, he had came down to accept it. Their personalities didn’t match, not exactly at least, because the Ravenclaw was loud and touchy, a smile and a witty remark always ready on the tip of his tongue, bewitching everyone and anyone with his charming personality. On the other hand, Jungkook probably came off as hostile and uncaring, always minding his own business without trying to start a conversation.

He couldn’t really say that they were the closest of friends, but maybe because of Jimin’s sake, or maybe because whenever they had Arithmancy class together – that Taehyung seemed to absolutely adore, by the way, and the thought alone made him shudder – and the Ravenclaw wouldn’t stop talking to him (as he was just outgoing like that, it didn’t matter who you were he guessed), Jungkook had slipped in a nameless routine with the other boy. Sometimes Taehyung would tackle him in the hallways, dragging him around like a sack of flour without taking in consideration the endless complaints that would leave the Slytherin‘s mouth. If he hadn’t known better, Jungkook would have thought that Taehyung wanted to annoy him for his own pleasure as much as he could in their remaining time at Hogwarts.

“I told you I slept in– Taehyung no.” he hissed, watching as the other tried to draw something on his parchment as it was resting on the table unprotected. The lavender boy huffed, displeased.

“You are no fun,” he mumbled, sighing. “Jimin would have let me.” Jungkook would have sweared that the action that followed his words was the graphic representation of someone who dramatically wipes their fake tears away.

He was about to reply when the professor finally stepped inside the room, forcing him to set down for an amused eye roll instead.

There was no point in trying to tame that guy, anyways.

…

Taehyung was strolling down the hallway at a slow pace, savoring the feeling of not being in a rush for once. He lowered his gaze to check his wristwatch for the umpteenth time in the last twenty minutes. Yes, he had half an hour to rest before going to his next class, even if it didn't feel real it was most definitely true.  
The lavender haired boy quickened his pace, taking long strides to reach the garden as soon as possible, looking forward to spending some time alone immersed in nature even though it was still cold outside.

In front of him, a tall guy with his back turned towards him was waving at someone in the distance. If Taehyung had brought his glasses with him he would have been able to recognize the people, but that morning not being late to class had been more important. He squinted his eyes to make out the outline of the furthest boy – at least, he supposed it was a boy, damned myopia – but that didn't prove successful. However, gradually getting closer, he noticed the lanky figure turning around to walk in his direction.

Taehyung was about to discover who the mystery guy was when said guy tripped over his own feet in a rather ungraceful way, face first on the stony pavement.

“Oh, hi Namjoon,” he simply said, taking his time to appraise the unmoving body on the floor. A voice came, slightly muffled.

“How about you help me up?”

Taehyung didn't waste a second, grabbing his side and turning him to see if he'd got any injuries from the fall.

“How do you feel?”

“Peachy,” was Namjoon’s sarcastic answer. The pointed look he was giving to the seemingly unfazed boy was enough to spur him to action. He lifted his friend up, helped by the fact that besides his face hurting a lot from the impact, Namjoon still felt his arms and his legs in the right place.

“Isn't it weird that everytime we meet outside one of us gets hurt?” Taehyung chuckled to bring a smile on Namjoon’s face. Apparently, it worked, because the next think the older boy did was giving him a cheeky grin.

“Then tonight I'll lock you in our room, chained to the bed,” he joked, ruffling his own hair to make it look decent.

That sentenced earned him a dirty look from a group of girls who were standing right besides them, disappearing from his sight before he could even try to explain himself.  
Right at his side, Taehyung was doing a poor job of suppressing a fit of laughter, face red and a hand tightly pressed to his mouth. A few giggles escaped his lips before turning into a boisterous laugh that scared the occasional passersby who were currently rushing to their next class.

“Tae, shut up!” Namjoon pleaded with his eyes, trying to draw people's attention on something different than Taehyung's screeches. It wasn't his fault if his friend sounded like a pterodactyl giving birth to an aircraft carrier, he would have gladly turned the volume down if only there was a way to do it. Namjoon looked around him to see if anyone was actually paying attention to him, and he happened to lock gazes with a girl standing on the other side. She was giving him a sympathetic look, soon grimacing at Taehyung's loud wails.

“Make me,” the lavender haired boy suggested wiggling his eyebrows, laughing even harder at his own jokes, people passing by now deliberately trying to avoid them in any possible way after having heard that last sentence. In his head, the older boy was praying for a hole to appear right under the spot where he stood and to make him disappear.

Mortified, Namjoon grabbed Taehyung by his arm and pulled him through the crowded hallways until they'd reached a bench at a side of the garden. Trying to catch his breath, the younger was slowly regaining his composure.

“Sorry,” he just said, but there was no trace of an apologetic look on his features. Taehyung sat on the bench, expecting the other Ravenclaw to do the same. With a huff of annoyance, Namjoon took his spot besides him, letting his back rest on the hardwood.

“I'm not hanging out with you anymore after this, you can go pester Hoseok for the rest of your life,” he said raising his hands, emphasizing his point with a determined look. No more embarrassing situations for him, he was already good enough at creating them on his own.

“Am I that annoying?” Taehyung asked with a smile. After all, he had always been looked at as if he was a bit weird, as if he was out of place even if he felt like doing the right thing; blamed for having a little fun. He couldn't stop the sly doubt from creeping into his mind, clouding his thoughts. Namjoon would never say it out loud, but he sensed the nervousness behind Taehyung's apparently cheerful grin.

“No, you're not,” he replied sincerely, a soft smile gracing his lips, “I was just trying to save what's left of my dignity from myself. As for Hoseok, you both threaten to make it disappear completely anyways.”

“I have to ask him to bring me flying around again, it was pretty awesome.” Taehyung pondered, actually taking up the idea of pestering him for a while.

“Try not to take down the whole school while you're at it.” Namjoon commented, landing a loud smack with his hand on his back.

The younger boy had found his first experience on a broomstick endearing to say the least, but at the same time he had been a little bit frightened. The strong wind hitting his whole body, the sensation of sheer freedom prickling under his skin, the sun shining brighter than ever. He had to admit that the second time, when he was holding onto Hoseok’s waist for dear life, the sun seemed to shine even brighter.

“What?” Namjoon asked, confused.

“What?” Taehyung repeated mechanically, possibly more confused than his friend.

“What's with the bright sun?” the older Ravenclaw looked up to the sky only to see the layer of clouds covering the light blue of the firmament. Well, he couldn't see all that bright sun the other was whispering about under his breath. Taehyung snapped his mouth close. Once again, he'd voiced his thought just when it wasn't appropriate at all.

Way to go, Taehyung.

Because he didn't know how to explain it to himself still, that feeling of warmth blooming in his chest whenever he let his mind wander in those hazardous places.

“Hey Namjoon.”

“Hm?” he waited for an explanation, playing with the hem of his scarf that was hanging low to his knees.

“What is love?” Taehyung questioned, genuinely curious to know what were his friend's thought on the subject. After all, he knew he was asking to a wise man, always ready to share his advice and point of view.

“Well,” Namjoon prepared himself for his philosophical speech, “it's hard to tell. Raw feelings. Untamed emotion. Something that can't be contained in the limited space your heart disposes of. But it's not like you can give it a substantial name, let alone a satisfactory description. You have to feel it, Taehyung. Search in the depths of yourself for what even you are afraid to say. Don't think about it, don't let your logic take over, don't let it overpower your emotion. Be free to speak your heart. Unleash what's inside of it, and you'll be surprised.”

Taehyung listened carefully, his hand carding through his soft bangs to pull them back on his forehead.

“But what if I don't even know if there is something inside of it?”

“There is,” Namjoon affirmed, looking straight into his dark brown eyes, “can you trust me? Sometimes there are things about us that even we don't know, and it's okay not to know everything. But listen closer to your mind’s whispers. They tell you what is hidden behind your layer of certainties.”

The lavender haired boy would have gladly pretended to be completely clueless about Namjoon’s advice, but he couldn't keep secrets to himself. Two can play a game, until the second player is your own mind, made up of your own thoughts, feeding off your own life experiences.

He just nodded to the older, grateful for his words.

Now, as paradoxical as it sounded, he just had to find the strength to let things happen.

…

“Watch out!”

That was the millionth time Jimin had heard that sentence being shouted at him that morning. No matter how hard he tried to stay focused on his path, he kept bumping into people's shoulders as he walked briskly to avoid the crowd. His mind was occupied by an intricate bundle of thoughts that weren't willing to organise themselves for the best, leaving him more than confused. Another girl got in his way, or maybe it was him, he didn't know. Her small bag hit his leg, but he couldn't care less.

In the last few days everything had happened in a blur, to the point that he couldn't even understand what was going on. People started throwing him funny looks, talking behind his back while glancing at him suspiciously, some would even push him around when he tried to get outside of the classes he didn't share with anyone of his friends.

Jungkook was too engrossed in whatever he was doing right now– Jimin wouldn't even know what, since they didn't see each other that much in the last period, and that wasn't a great way to start off. In addition, he'd begun to notice that some of his classmates obviously and plainly avoided him and again, he ignored them all because for all he knew he could have been making it up the whole time. Maybe he was so tired he was making assumptions.

The disappearance of his book he was at his last straw. He was sure to have it with him in his bag that morning, and he couldn't find a reason why someone would have borrowed it without asking him first.

Another bag hit his side.

“Hey, are you even looking at where you're going, shortie?” a boy of about his age snickered from besides one of the columns that made up the garden’s portico.

Jimin just lifted his gaze to make eye contact. He couldn't have been making it up for real, after all. The boy was obviously making fun of him. Why was that all of a sudden, once again he didn't know. He decided to ignore him and continue on his way, but his legs made him turn to his left in the bathroom’s direction, his body automatically knowing where to bring him when he felt distressed. When he entered the big stall, he turned the tap on to let the water run down, its sound soothing to his ears. Leaving his bag on the floor, he crouched to splash some cold water on his face, relishing in the calming sensation. Whenever he felt down or he needed to think he would take his time in the silence, away from everything and everyone.

He just had to go through the day, he was sure he could do it.

After all, the evening would have been a relaxing experience. He could sit with all his friends and forget about the weird episodes for a while, enjoying a delicious meal. Technically, he couldn't sit with them since they had to stay at their own tables but every time he looked up to talk to Hoseok he would find Taehyung magically standing at his side. He’d look at his plate for just thirty seconds and yet, the Ravenclaw managed to sneak his way to their table. And what about the guy who was sitting there two seconds before? Jimin had given up the understanding of the process.

After Taehyung, all the others would pop up at the Hufflepuff’s table, lighting up his meals with their antics. A small smile appeared on his lips as he recalled the memories he'd created with them in those years. Yes, he could make it.

He realised he had been staring at his reflection in the mirror for way longer than he expected, so he hurried to catch his bag from the ground, already heading out for the exit of the bathroom with newfound confidence.  
Keeping his head up, he made a sharp turn at his right, to where he should have met with Jungkook.

Lately, the boy had been absent with everybody even when he was physically present in the same room as them, and that had already become a rare occasion. Finally, he'd been able to arrange something after a week and he really was looking forward to spending some quality time with him, even if it meant just talking or walking together in the garden, admiring the scenery.

Spacing out was starting to become a habit for him, and when he felt a sharp pain on his back followed by a loud thump, he didn't understand when that came from. He stopped dead on his tracks, not even letting out a sound.

He turned to see a book on the ground, pages teared away and scattered on the floor. He crouched to pick it up, gritting his teeth at the uncomfortable sensation lodged between his shoulder.

He recognised it immediately. That was his Confronting The Faceless book that he had lost some time before. It had his notes scribbled on the sides of some torn pages, some of the doodles Taehyung liked to draw on the corners, all the sentences he had underlined when he was trying to get some study done.

He lifted his gaze to see who had thought throwing a book on him could have been a good idea. Two boys and a girl with hair as black as the night were looking down at him with a hard, unreadable expression on their faces.

Jimin couldn't reckon why they would do something so pointless, he was sure he'd never seen those people around during all his stay in Hogwarts, why would they have something against him? It wasn't hard to put the pieces together: they'd taken his book from him to make him feel ridiculed in front of all his class, they'd ruined it to the point it was almost unusable and they'd thrown it at him at the first occasion, maybe just for some fun. The orange haired boy had never felt so upset in all his years spent in the school. Tears were threatening to flow on his cheeks from exasperation; that wasn't how he'd planned to burst out.

“Stop it,” he breathed through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice as steady and firm as possible.

“Come on, it's just a book. Wait, you can't afford a new one?” the tallest of the boys spoke up, his mocking tone irritating Jimin to no end.

Still, it wasn't worth his time. He couldn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything else. He bowed his head, his hands reaching the sides of his book to pick it up from where it had fallen.

Shame was something he didn't want to experience, but it was slowly creeping up inside of him, making his insides churn in an unpleasant manner. Why couldn't he stand up for himself? Why couldn't he just put an end to the situation that had suddenly originated from nothing but was creating such a mess in his mind? It felt like it had been going on for ages, while in reality it had been at most a couple of weeks or so.

The worst part was that he didn't feel confident enough to open up about it to anyone, not even Taehyung who had been quietly observing the events, offering a warm smile and a place to go if anything was wrong.  
He just didn't feel entitled to steal his time to submerge him with his problems when he looked troubled enough alone.

The Hufflepuff picked himself up from the ground, swatting the dust off his long coat and slowly putting the book in his bag. He would have to use it, he just hoped the professor wouldn't scold him again in front of everyone for something he had no control of whatsoever.

He continued to walk to the spot where he had to meet with Jungkook with his head hanging low, dragging his feet.

He hoped to let his negative thoughts dissolve in one of the Slytherin’s warm embraces.

…

Jimin swayed his legs delicately as he sat on the first steps of the long series of stairs that swirled their way up to the top of the Clock Tower. He was humming a low melody absentmindedly, his head pressed against the stones of the wall on his right as he tapped his fingers against his forearm.

Jungkook was late. Not just late in fact, but terribly, awfully, unforgivably late.

Now, Jimin wasn‘t exactly the type of person to grow petty about something as simple like that, but he couldn’t swell down the uneasiness that was still lingering heavily above his chest. He just needed to see him for a moment, and breathe.

He wasn’t sure if the unfortunate events of before were something relevant enough to be shared. Jimin wanted to be positive, he really did, trying to push the images in his head aside as he kept repeating himself that it was probably just a bad joke, and most importantly that it wouldn’t happen again.

What he really couldn't wrap his head around, however, was the possible reason behind those actions. Jimin really had no idea what he could have done to attract the hate of his fellow students. He didn’t want to let that upset him, but he couldn’t help it.

His chain of thoughts was interrupted by the dist and sound of hurried steps that were getting closer and closer, resonating in the quietness of the afternoon. Shortly after, a disheveled Jungkook appeared at the threshold of the tower. His hair was tousled almost ridiculously, lips parted slightly as his laboured breathing filled the silence for the next few seconds.

“I‘m sorry,” the apology rolled down the tip of his tongue immediately, concerned eyes scanning the Hufflepuff. “I didn’t realize the time, I was so caught up with–” he stopped, taking a moment to breath properly. “I’m really sorry, Jimin.”

“Hey, calm down,” Jimin chuckled, fondness spreading across his chest as he patted empty space next to him. “Don’t worry about it. It happens.”

Okay so, maybe Jimin was a bit contradictory. Maybe he was just a little too weak to ever get mad at Jungkook for something like that, especially when the other was looking at him like a kicked puppy. With a deep sigh and an imperceptible blush, he realized that he had no resistance to him.

Jungkook sat down on the step just below him, his movements slightly awkward as he did. There was a weird tension in his shoulders, his posture almost stiff.

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked, brows furrowed together in confusion.

“Uhm, yeah just– tired.” the Slytherin answered back, attempting a stretched smile.

“We don’t have to go out if you want to rest instead, really, we can always choose another time.” Jimin poked his head with a thoughtful gaze, trying to hide the disappointment that saying those words had made him feel.

“No, no! It’s fine, really.” Jungkook grabbed his hand just as he was trying to retreat it, standing up and pulling him together. “So, where do you wanna go?”

Jimin didn’t push any further, pressing his lips in a thin line before smiling at him. It wasn’t the right moment just yet, he thought. He didn’t want to ruin the time that they were finally going to spend together after all those days. Of course, he always saw him during some classes or in the Grand Hall, but it was never enough. They didn’t sit down and talk, they didn’t bask into each other’s presence, laughing and joking and teasing and everything that came in between.

“What about the lake? We haven’t been there in a while.”

“Let’s go then.”

The walk was mostly silent, Jungkook’s hand still clasped around his the whole time. It made him smile as it was all too similar to the last time they had been there, but just how many things had changed since then?

Jungkook was his boyfriend now. Jimin still struggled to believe it sometimes. How the hell did that happen?

His grin just grew wider. He was happy. With him, he was happy, all the bad thoughts from before casted aside by his presence alone. It wasn’t something he could quite put his fingers on, but it made him feel good, and that was all he needed in that moment.

As soon as they reached the clearing, Jungkook plopped down on the soil, laying on his back as his eyes traveled from the shimmering lake before them to him, a silent invite to sit beside him hidden in them. Jimin accomplished, letting the mischievous wind ruffle his orange hair undisturbed.

“So,” he started, unsure of what to say. It was weird, there had never been that sort of awkwardness between them. “How have you been doing these days?”

His words lingered in the air for a painfully long instant, so long that Jimin wanted to slap himself in the face. Way to ruin it.

“...Fine,” was the mutter that reached him shortly after, muffled behind the sound of the chirping birds. “What about you?”

The conversation felt so robotic, Jimin hated that, but he pondered his answer anyways. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to tell him (after all, it was only normal to share his problems with his boyfriend, right?), but he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate. Sure, Jungkook had said he was ‘fine’, but did he mean it at all? Jimin didn’t think so. For whatever reason, the Slytherin had been stressed in those past days, and he really didn’t feel like unnecessarily adding more load to that invisible burden he was carrying. Besides, nothing drastic had happened anyways (and he hoped it stayed that way).

“I’m okay,” he finally spoke. “Tae has been nagging me the whole week about how he wants to see a Thestral, can you believe him?” he chuckled, trying to cut down the tension. It didn‘t seem to work that much, because after a light laugh from Jungkook’s side, silence fell on them once again.

Usually Jimin wouldn’t have minded, he liked it when they just spent their time together without needing to share words, but right now he was feeling almost oppressed by it.

“Hey,” he whispered, turning to face him and laying down on his stomach, chin hooked on his palms as he stared directly in his eyes, unwavering. “Talk to me.”

Jungkook looked like he was surprised, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the sudden vicinity or because he didn’t expect him to confront him.

“About?” the answer sounded evasive and nonchalant, but Jimin didn’t miss the way he bit his lower lip in distress after saying it.

“I don’t know, you tell me. What’s going inside that head of yours?”

“Ah, I told you,” the raven smiled, even though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m just stressed because of the hectic schedule these days. I swear I haven't had a decent sleep since last Sunday.”

“And I also told you should have rested in your free time instead,” Jimin countered, brows knitted together as a small pout decorated his plump lips.

“Nah, I’d rather be here with you,” Jungkook reached out for him, wrapping an arm behind his back as he brought him closer, chests pressed against each other. “You work more wonders on my nerves than any sleep, you know?”

“Shut up,” Jimin hit him on the shoulder, making him chuckle once again.

“Ouch, I’m hurt.” Jungkook pressed his free hand over his heart dramatically, making him shake his head with a roll of his eyes and a smile adorning his face.

“I was trying to be serious, but no–”

“Don’t be such a party pooper Park,” the Slytherin grinned, pressing their lips together before Jimin could start complaining.

“Not fair.” The Hufflepuff huffed breathlessly, resting his forehead on his shoulder anyways. It was okay, he told himself, he wanted to trust him. He closed his eyes, breath evening to the sounds of the gentle waves of the lake.

He did trust him.

…

“So what would you like to do when you grow up?”

Back then, when Seokjin was just a child, it was so easy to answer that question.

“I want to be a dragon trainer!” He used to answer. Of course, when he actually started to learn a bit more about those creatures the idea started to appear less and less appealing.

Free burns and potential scars that could blemish his skin forever? Seokjin had his life and his skin in high value, so no, thank you very much. Besides he already had his own personal creature to tame, he had a really bad case of sleepy hair, he broke everything he touched no matter what it was (he had succeeded in the task of breaking two door handles, a bed frame, a chair and even his set of keys), he had the awful tendency to forget essential things like his own wand and he had the appalling ability to trip over his own feet.

His creature’s name was Kim Namjoon and Seokjin had known him since they were toddlers, and yeah, he was the most challenging creature to tame on earth, dragons included. It was also true though that Seokjin loved this special creature a lot.

“Isn't it tiring for you?” had asked one of his housemates once. Seokjin had tilted his head in confusion.

“Being friend with that Kim Namjoon kid! I heard that last week he managed to make explode his cauldron for the third time in a row! How can someone even do that?”

“Isn't Kim Namjoon the smartest of our year though?” another housemate had asked.

“Yeah, but he is also equally clumsy. I heard Slytherins call him the God of Destruction,” replied the first person. “So that's why I asked Seokjin if.. ?” But the guy stopped abruptly, transfixed by Seokjin's deathly glare. Seokjin was a lot of things, he was known for being handsome, kind, full of resources and very capable. It was rare to see him lose his temper.

“He is the best friend I could have ever asked for,” he replied loudly so everyone could hear him. His housemates had apologized later and they also greeted Namjoon whole heartily when the latter came to fetch him after one of the rare classes that they didn't take together, Namjoon scratching his silver nape sheepishly.

Yes, maybe Seokjin worried a lot and he also rolled his eyes a lot. Maybe his friend had tripped all over Hogwarts and yes maybe his inclination towards learning healing charms were triggered by his desire to attend to his friend wounds, but tiring? Never.

Because Namjoon had been there for all of Seokjin's outbursts which were a lot because Seokjin was the type to get easily upset even though he didn't like to show it, and he knew he could be whiny and bossy but Namjoon had stayed and on the contrary had loved him even for those flaws. Sometimes he asked himself if he had been loving his Ravenclaw boyfriend since that time when a ten year old Namjoon fell from his broomstick because he decided that knowing the basic principle of physics were enough for him to master the art of flying. He almost broke his neck and Seokjin had scolded him all the way back home. He didn't say anything to their parents because he knew Namjoon's parents were kind of strict and that would result in Namjoon being grounded for who knew how long but he refused to talk to Namjoon for two entire days. He was too young to know then that the heart attack he felt was love.

So yes, it used to be so simple to answer questions about future. Seokjin never had uncertainties in his life before the current present, he never had any doubts.

He was going to get into Gryffindor like all his family. He was going to spend his school days with Namjoon and once they confessed, this became a certainty even for the years after school.

But then some things happened and those facts had shaken him to the core. To the point where he wasn't so certain anymore about where he stood in life. Or maybe it was just the natural evolution of a trait that had already been there, to use Namjoon's way of thinking. Seokjin smiled at the thought.

The fact was that his answer had changed. He didn't know the exact answer yet but he knew it wasn't the same it had been for the past years. And he was scared to death. Man, he was from Gryffindor, the house of courage and he was scared to death because the other alternatives would lead him so far from the starting point and he didn't know if he had enough determination to actually pursue it.

Watching his friends being in danger, watching them being taken away one by one while he was unable to do anything to fight it, it had triggered something.

He had felt powerless and had hated the feeling. And even after the whole ordeal was thankfully resolved, Seokjin decided he didn't want to feel useless again. He wanted to not just be there for his friends but also fight for them, protect them.

Somehow his desire to take care of their wounds changed into preventing those wounds to take place, to begin with.

He had never declared it out loud but his family suspected and his friends, above all Namjoon, definitely knew what was his idea of career after Hogwarts. It was evident just by looking at the subjects he had decided to follow for his NEWT, which were Herbology, Charms, Defense Against Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration: in short the subjects required to become a healer.

Seokjin remembered the many nights spent over his books in order to kill his exams with the highest marks because St. Mungo hospital accepted only the best of the best in their training Academy. He remembered how he had wished to have Namjoon's or Taehyung's brain so everything could be easier. Instead, he was just Seokjin and he had to study like a madman and double the effort only to learn half of the things those two could learn, yet he couldn't surrender.

“Here, this is for you, hyung,” he remembered it was one of those days in which he wanted to take his book and throw it away from the window. He had been staying seated at one of the tables of the big hall for who knows how long and every muscle of his back hurt and he felt like his head was going to explode.

He didn't even notice Jimin enter the room, let alone sit in front of him, yet there he was, putting a big mug next to Seokjin's book.

Seokjin had blinked, eyeing the mug just to realize by the smell that it was probably coffee. Seokjin liked his beverage sweet but Jimin had been so considerate that he couldn't say him that.

Jimin had giggled then.

“Don't worry, Namjoon told me that you like it with extra milk and a with a double dose of sugar.” The older had brightened then, giving Jimin a big smile.

“Do you mind if I stay here with you? I have some homework to finish,” added the younger.

“Not all,” he had replied. They had continued studying until Jimin lifted his gaze and Seokjin, feeling observed, had lifted his too.

“I can understand, you know. I always study with Taehyung and Jungkook and it can get really annoying. Like sometimes they seem to get everything so quickly! So let's not give up! Let's show everyone the power of effort!” Jimin had said cheerily before going back to do his homework.

Later he found out Namjoon had asked Jimin to cheer him up, and the latter had gladly accepted (the idea of coffee was his). Seokjin's heart had swelled and when the OWL exams had ended everyone had gathered to have fun together and Seokjin had never been so grateful to have such precious friends.

I love them. A lot. I want them to be happy, I want to protect them.

All those feelings kept piling together and something in his heart had shifted, but he realized that new truth only when the announcement of professional orientation was hung on their common room dashboard.

For once he was lucky neither his boyfriend or his friends were in the house of Gryffindor or they would have seen the color leave his face.

The announcement was similar to the one they hung for their OWL, only this time the orientation for the seventh year students was more an assessment and checking than a counseling. They were supposed to already know which career, which path, they were taking. Seokjin had thought so too. Until he saw the notice.

His meeting with professor McGonagall was scheduled an afternoon of January after their return to school from their Christmas holiday. For once he was grateful he and Namjoon hadn't spent the holidays together even though he had missed him greatly. But he needed some time for himself to think.

“It's not selfish to think a bit about yourself, Jin. You spent all your days taking care of us. I think you fucking deserve to do something for yourself, you know. And this doesn't mean that you love Namjoon or us any less, you dummy.” He didn't know how he ended up talking with Yoongi during the train journey to home, but with Yoongi it was just like that. He looked so abrasive and harsh but he was attentive and in his silences, he had learned to listen. He was a good friend. Hoseok had nodded then and said to him to not worry with a smile so big and so ridiculous Seokjin couldn't help but laugh.

Yes, he had good friends, he had a good family and he lived in a good part of the world. Wouldn't it be so bad to desire to protect all of that?

The whole week before professional orientation Seokjin was a nervous wreck. He had avoided Namjoon as much as it was possible without making him suspect something because he knew his boyfriend was going to figure him out the moment they were alone, and Seokjin wanted to talk with professor McGonagall before even starting to talk with Namjoon about what ifs.

So he stayed with his housemates and tried to spend more time with his friends, which had resulted in being more complicated than what he had originally thought. He and Namjoon were carved so deeply into each other's life that avoiding his boyfriend had been basically impossible.

“I'm just nervous for the professional meeting Namjoon,” Seokjin replied when Namjoon asked if everything was alright.

“You'll be fine. The professor will just tell you in detail how to proceed and how the job interview works. St. Mungo Academy would be insane to not accept you Jin,” Seokjin had smiled nervously and nodded. But he didn't say anything else. He couldn't.

The day of his appointment, he knocked at McGonagall’s office feeling his body rigid and his heart pounding crazily in his chest.

“Kim Seokjin, good afternoon. Please take a seat,” professor McGonagall was strict and severe with the rules but she was very professional and she was always willing to advise her students in case of need.

“So Kim Seokjin let's see. Right now you are following Herbology, Defense Against Dark Arts, Charms, Potions and my subject Transfiguration. All the professors agree with me that so far you are having outstanding marks, so according to those you won't' have any problem with tackling your NEWTs.”

Seokjin felt his mouth dry so, unable to speak, he simply nodded.

“If I remember well two years ago you asked me about the requirements necessary to follow the path of a healer. Well, you might know by now that this job requires for you to keep studying not only during your training days but also for the rest of your life. Of course, the basic charms remain the same but the healing branch is dynamic and new potions and elements get discovered every year. You also know the St. Mungo Academy only accepts the best and even if you get all the NEWTs required it doesn't mean you get automatically accepted. The role of the healer is a very serious one so they are going to evaluate other skills like the ability to keep your cool, your analytical skills and your determination.”

“I understand,” Seokjin said trying to find his voice.

“Then if this is still your career choice I'll put you in contact with the responsible of selection exams for St. Mungo. You can start asking him some questions, if you have any, and it would be him who you are going to meet during your job interview late in May.”

Seokjin nodded again but then he took a big breath and with new found determination he looked into the professor's eyes and said.

“What if I'm curious about other careers?” Professor McGonagall didn't flinch or show any surprise, she just got pensive and said with her usual tone.

“Well, you have excellent marks so you can apply to everything with your curriculum. It would be a waste though if you choose anything else that won't require for you to use the subjects you spent so many time studying so hard. There are indeed other few paths which require those same subjects though.”

“Yes I'm aware,” he replied and there was probably something in his expression because professor McGonagall smiled at him for the first times in years.

“Very well. So in that case, I guess you want to ask me some information about those other careers you might have thought to consider.”

“If it's not a problem, yes.”

“We scheduled these meeting for this exact purpose. Well, then Kim Seokjin tell me, what would you like to pursue then?” she asked him like she already knew where Seokjin was heading to even when he himself wasn't sure.

Seokjin sighed internally.

Being a healer was perfect. It suited his personality, and he had been working all those years just with that purpose in mind. Plus it was a job that didn't require for him to move which, given the circumstances and how Namjoon himself was keen to stay in a place, was a thing he had taken into consideration.

It was perfect indeed. But somehow his heart had started to want something else.

“It isn't selfish to think about you a bit, Jin,” Yoongi had said. He hoped he was right. He hoped everything would work out in the end and whatever his final decision was, he hoped he was not going to regret it.

You are from the house of Gryffindor Kim Seokjin so be brave, he told himself before opening his mouth and ask.

…

“I can hear you thinking from here, spit it out,” Yoongi said closing his book abruptly, making Hoseok jump in his seat a bit startled.

They had somehow met in the Great Hall during one of their free periods to study a bit and try to keep up with the school homework. They had just come back from holiday and yet the teachers were already loading them with a scary amount of assignments and chapters to study. Hoseok hated staying secluded inside the walls of the castle, but January wasn't the best weather to go outside for flying or practicing Quidditch and Quidditch season started only in February, so there went his favorite emotional outlet, as he had to endure the weight of his thoughts trapped in his head without having the possibility to get rid of them.

Anyway ignoring his friend's request, Hoseok sent a gracious smile towards Yoongi's direction who grimaced annoyed. One of Hoseok's favorite hobbies was to try and rile up the captain of Slytherin. Who would have thought they would end up getting so along?

“You are good Min but you are not a legilimens or you would know that Jungkook and Taehyung are the ones who steal your choco frogs.” Yoongi had snorted then.

“Please. Don't insult my intelligence, I know they are the culprits that's why I make sure to steal their candies whenever I can, the same way I know you have something going on your mind right now.” Hoseok had laughed sheepishly at the same time a wave of irritation run through him.

Yoongi could always read him so well that it was irritating. It was funny like their first real interaction had been similar to this same moment.

Just thinking about that episode made the Hufflepuff Captain smile. The whole group had been friends for years now and Hoseok could say that he was comfortable with each of them even though he indeed had a special connection with his housemate Jimin and of course with Taehyung. When the two Slytherins were included Hoseok didn't take it to heart, the matters that happened on the Quidditch field stayed on the Quidditch field, they could get along well normally and then beat the shit out of each other during the match. But then again he had never anticipated finding such a good friend in Min Yoongi, his arch enemy and the guy he had fantasized to make fall from his broomstick so many times. Yoongi, in fact, didn’t look like someone approachable and the only examples of long conversation they shared in the past were when they were discussing the practice hours. And when he thought about those times Hoseok always felt his blood boil because Yoongi was anything but accommodating and he was also a greedy winning little monster and yeah okay, Hoseok had been hella intimidated by him back then.

“You know, I'm so happy you and hyung are such a good friends, he needed someone like you,” Jungkook once told him.

“You mean someone as bright and positive as me?”

“No, more like someone that could stand his snarky remarks and come out unaffected.”

“You are talking like I am his personal punching bag.”

“Maybe?”

“Jeon Jungkook respect your elders!” the younger had laughed storming away before Hoseok could kick his ass.

Thinking about it now, maybe Jungkook had been right.

“It can be. Maybe I have some things going around in my mind or maybe I don't have them. Maybe I'm just worried about our NEWT exams,” Hoseok said trying to dodge Yoongi's inquiries. It could be that some events of the past had shaken him much more than he had initially realized and even if it had taken him time to metabolize everything, now Hoseok was in the uncomfortable position to have to face the truth but not wanting to do it at all. There were some personal things he hadn't resolved yet, even if he felt like his mood outbursts were definitely more under control he still felt like he wasn't always alright.

“It’s your creature little problem,” Taehyung once told him. “You just have to make friends with it.” He concluded with one of his blinding smiles. Hoseok had laughed then, endeared. Taehyung was always so precious.

He shook his head like he wanted to get rid of that thought.

“Yes, the NEWTs. I can totally see how you are dead worried about them,” Yoongi teased him. Then he shook his head and opened his book again. “Fine with me. Be stubborn, don't tell me. Then don't come here spilling tears over a drama it could be easily resolved if you just spoke your mind.”

Hoseok sighed too. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk with Yoongi, he just wasn't ready to talk about it in general. It wasn't a good thing, him possibly having feelings for someone, for that someone.

“Have you ever liked someone?” Hoseok asked out of the blue.

Yoongi stared at him and then arched a brow.

“Of course I did. Who didn't.”

“I mean have you ever liked someone you shouldn't?” Hoseok asked again. Yoongi took a big sigh and then he replied.

“Yes, I did.”

“And what did you do about it?'”

“I let it pass. She had already a boyfriend with whom she was happy.”

“She? I see...” Hoseok bit his lip. Of course having in their group not one but two couples of the same sex, sexuality preference wasn't a big deal. But not everyone was so accepting outside their group and besides, they had never discussed it between them. Hoseok somehow wished they did. At least he would have known by now if he had some hopes or if it was better to bury whatever he was feeling in some dark corner of his mind.

“Are you trying to tell me you have a crush on me Jung Hoseok? I'm sorry, no can do. I'm way out of your league,” Yoongi said shrugging.

“I... what? Of course not! Eww, I don't want to even think about it! It's eww. No, I was talking about...” but then he noticed the smirk on Yoongi's face and he stopped.

“About?” urged him Yoongi.

“Nothing. Forget it!” Hoseok said waving a hand dismissively.

“You are so hopeless,” Yoongi commented shaking his head. “But since I'm a great person I'll tell you this and if I were you I would take some notes. I used to like someone I supposedly shouldn't, at least according to my parents. He was our senior by two years and we got fairly along due to our common love for Quidditch. He graduated though and I never had the chance or the courage to say anything. I'm pretty sure he was as straight as a ruler, but sometimes I wonder....”

“You wonder?”

“What if it went well. Maybe I could be happy now. Or maybe not. But at least I would be more at ease with myself. So yeah don't be dumb. Just confess,” Yoongi concluded. Hoseok gulped.

“I don't know what you're talking about, I was just asking hypothetically.” That was when Yoongi hit him in the nape, making Hoseok yelp.

“Just admit you like him goddammit. At least to yourself!” Hoseok bit his lip harder. It's not like he didn't want to, it was just that what if it went all wrong and he ended up losing a precious friend? He would never be able to forgive himself if he was the cause of their splitting or if the other ended up hating him.

“I do like him. I like him a lot actually,” he said in a tiny voice.

“For what it counts I think he likes you too."

“You think so?”

“When you smile at each other I almost want to puke. It's like unicorns and rainbows are coming out from you both, and in fact, you are both grosser than Seokjin and Namjoon.”

Hoseok laughed at that, he hoped with all his heart that Yoongi was right.

“Now let's go back to study, unlike you I do worry about my NEWTs.”

“Hey, I worry about them too!”

“Yes, keep saying that to yourself, you silly Hufflepuff,” Yoongi replied, and Hoseok smiled. That was his best friend - harsh, grumpy, but also undeniably kind. Now, much like that first time.

The sound of Yoongi closing abruptly the book of potion almost startled Hoseok.

“I guess we can call it a day,” Yoongi said with one of his most bored tone of voice, which indicated clearly how fed up he was with his juniors inability to stay focused. Namjoon and Seokjin had been ogling on each other for an hour now and Hoseok was pretty sure they were holding hands under the table.

“But we have to still to revise chapter...” whatever answer Namjoon was going to give, died before he could finish the sentence as he received the glare of a royally pissed Min Yoongi.

“Okay then, we'll get going. See you at dinner,” said Seokjin smiling, even though a bit embarrassed. Seokjin was supposed to be the serious one but he seemed as much eager to relocate as Yoongi was to call it a day, and so Hoseok saw him collect his and Namjoon things and before they could blink twice, they were gone.

“Well, I guess they had other ‘important business’ to attend to,” Yoongi said snorting, making Hoseok laugh nervously. It wasn't like he himself had been actually productive. Unfortunately, the events of the mirror had shaken him deeply. He was upset because his mood almost threatened to burst and he was confused because of some new sensations he was feeling. Yoongi turned to look at him and Hoseok tried to smile innocently like his piercing stare wasn't affecting him at all.

“Okay, I’ve had enough. Whatever it is, spit it out.”

Hoseok stopped mid track.

“Spit what out?”

“There's definitely something going around your mind and believe me, the quietness and mysteriousness doesn't suit you all. And as much as I find it annoying to hear your banshee screams, it's less annoying than trying to figure you out.”

“Hey! I don't scream like a banshee!” Hoseok exclaimed horrified.

Yoongi arched an eyebrow when Hoseok's voice echoed in the deserted hallway, proving the Slytherin‘s point.

“I'm just a lively person you know. Besides, nobody asked you to try to figure me out. I'm pretty capable of doing it by myself.”

“Of course, Hufflepuff who is going into the Slytherin dormitory, you clearly are in the right state of mind. You passed your hallway something like five minutes ago."

Only then, Hoseok looked around and noticed Yoongi was right.

“Oh. Oops?” Hoseok replied, laughing in embarrassment.

Yoongi sighed then Hoseok saw him look left and right like he was pondering doing something big he was going to regret all his life or similar.

“C'mon, let's go the kitchen. I'm a bit hungry after all of this studying,” he said dragging Hoseok toward the direction of the secret passage.

“What if I had something important to do? I still have homework to finish!”

“We can do it later and please can you lower your voice? It's echoing throughout the castle."

“I talk with a normal level of voice, it's you who likes to be mysterious and keep a voice to murmur level just because, you grandpa.”

“I should drown you in the lake but I'm hungry so keep going, you silly Hufflepuff.”

“Hey!” Hoseok wanted to say something snarky and smart to come back at Yoongi, but then he saw the slight smile on the captain of Slytherin and he realized this was Yoongi being nice with someone. It hit him like Yoongi was probably watching out for him.

“Ah, our Yoongi is such a ball of fluff deep down inside, but well I'm cute I know. It's impossible to not be fond of me. What would the other students say if they knew, though?”

Hoseok yelped because Yoongi had just slapped his nape.

“Keep going before I change my mind and I do drown you in the first sink I find,” Yoongi grumbled. Hoseok laughed. This was going to be interesting. Maybe he had found a new and unexpected friend.

  
…

Dinner time had finally come and as Jimin had predicted they were all sitting at the same table, messing around with food and animatedly chatting.

“How was your day?” Hoseok asked with his mouth full, crumbs of roasted chicken threatening to spill out onto the surface of the table. Or worse, on Seokjin, who was sitting besides him with a mildly disgusted expression.

“Fun,” Taehyung snickered with a mischievous smile, sauce dribbling on his chin.

Yoongi, who was at the other side of the table next to Jimin, chuckled lightly under his breath. The two were truly a sight to behold.  
Seokjin didn't seem to share his point of view though, as he immediately caught a napkin to dab gently at Taehyung's lips with a scowl on his face. The glare that the Ravenclaw shot him at the gesture frightened him a bit, but, he would never admit it.

“I guess it was okay,” Namjoon shrugged, picking at the smashed potatoes in his plate. Apart from the moment he had spent with Taehyung, his day had been pretty boring to be honest. “What about you? Yoongi?”

“He slept through his Herbology class,” Hoseok informed the group while accurately removing the chicken drumstick from the silver tray.

“That's not entirely true,” the Slytherin underlined with a swirl of his fork in the air, “I woke up twenty minutes before the end.”

“But you looked dead either way,” the Hufflepuff interjected, shrinking in his place when he noticed that the older boy was glaring holes into his skull.

Jimin was silently moving his carrots around in his plate, not entirely interested in his food nor in the conversation. He'd lost his appetite completely, and he certainly didn't want to tell the others about his day.

However, Yoongi was attentive enough to sense his discomfort as he shuffled in his seat, looking lost and downright sad.

“Oi,” he muttered softly under his breath to get his attention. The orange haired boy turned his head to look at him, uninterested expression and lips turned down in a slight frown.

“You should eat something,” he suggested, trying his best to put up an inviting smile that he hoped it wouldn't come out as a grimace.  
Apparently, it worked because Jimin was actually paying attention to him.

“I'm not hungry,” he said, dejected.

“No shit. But it won't do you any harm, even just a little bit.”

Jimin was surprised in seeing Yoongi concerned face trying his best to convince him to eat his food. Everybody around them was loudly chatting and happily munching on the delicious treats, occasionally laughing along at some joke that Hoseok had brought up.

However, he stuck out like a sore thumb in the midst of all that cheerfulness, and he didn't wonder why the older boy had thought something was wrong. He'd been silently staring at his hands for too long to be hoping to pass unnoticed.

“I'm sure he's just busy and tired,” the mint haired boy added.

“What are you talking about?” Jimin was confused, afraid of having lost some parts of the discussion while he was spacing out, he waited for the other to go on, but his eyes darted up to the younger Slytherin who was sitting in front of him anyways. He had spent the dinner mostly in silence, occasional bickering occurring whenever Taehyung tried to steal his food.

“Jungkook,” Yoongi explained, “he's not ignoring you. He’s just so caught up in his stuff that he barely has time to take care of himself. I have to remind him to take a shower from time to time because I don't want the room to reek of putrefaction.”

Exactly in that moment, a splotch of red tomato sauce landed on his sweater’s sleeve. He was about to ask how that happened when he heard Seokjin’s laughter filling the air.

“I'm so sorry, oh god, please forgive me,” Taehyung wasn't even forming coherent sentences, he was looking at Yoongi pleading not to kill him. For once, the Ravenclaw really looked worried for his well-being enough to be truly sorry, even if his smiling eyes gave him away.

Namjoon was shaking Seokjin’s shoulder, trying to get him to scold Taehyung because playing with food at the pretty age of seventeen was something that he didn't think could happen. With tears at the corner of his eyes, he finally decided to speak up.

“Taehyung, how many times did I tell you to not use your wand at dinner?” And then he exploded in another fit of windshield wiper laughter. Even if it was annoying, at least the boy wasn't sulking like he'd been for the first fifteen minutes of dinner.

Yoongi just clicked his tongue in annoyance and used his immaculate napkin to save what he could of his clothes. He was pissed at the interruption, but now Jimin looked rather amused at the situation.

He made a mental note to kick Taehyung in the shin later.

However, when the Hufflepuff turned to check on him again, Yoongi felt the need to reassure him once again.

“Don't stress over it too much, give him time and you'll see,” he concluded.

Jimin didn't know how to react. He knew that Jungkook was stressed and caught up in a lot of troubles, but that wasn't the main reason why he felt so disheartened and worn-out.

“Thanks, hyung,” he just smiled. After all, he didn't necessarily have to spill out everything when everybody seemed to have the time of their lives.

When Yoongi felt satisfied with his accomplishment, he faced Taehyung again to see if he'd managed to cause another commotion involving flying artichokes or tomato sauce everywhere.

Everything seemed fine though, all the boys seemed to have regained their composure and they were now eating in a comfortable silence. Even Jimin was nibbling at his carrots, so Yoongi could finally start his dinner as well. Just Hoseok had mayonnaise in his hair, but that, he decided, he wasn't going to tell him.

On the other hand, Jungkook had briefly eyed the two boys curiously as he watched them whisper between each other. He made a mental note to himself to ask Yoongi later.

The atmosphere at the dining table was more hectic than usual, for once Jungkook was actually taken back by the amount of ridiculousness that had just happened before his eyes. His friends, he realized now more than ever, had no chill whatsoever. Actually, they didn’t have the slightest connotation with the word.

But Jungkook didn’t mind. How could he, when it made a warm feeling bloom in his chest? Even if they were simple gestures like sitting together, laughing and joking around, making a mess while asking each other about their day, it all set a bubbly sensation inside him.

He couldn’t help but compare it to his dinners at the Jeon Household, where no one was allowed to speak unless deemed important by his father. Or when he started talking about business with his mother, shutting all of his chances to join the conversation. There, no one cared about domestic routines such as being interested in how the other people under the same roof spent their day, if it was nice or if it was bad, if Jungkook was upset or sad.

The last time they had a decent dinner, now that he thought about it, was when his brother had visited them during the Christmas Holidays eight years ago. Eight years ago, for god’s sake.

Even that experience hadn’t been the most pleasant one, actually, since it had ended with his brother storming out the room as he left their furious parents behind. It wasn’t anything new, nothing that hadn’t happened before. After all, discussions had become like a tradition at their home back then.

“Mum, don’t scold hyung–”

“Stay out of it Jungkook, let the adults deal with this. Finish your dinner and go to your room.”

“But mum–”

“Didn’t you hear wait I said?”

Then his brother would step in, telling them to not be mean to him without a reason when he didn't have anything to do with the problem. And in those moments Jungkook had believed that everything was going to be fine, that his parents were lying to him because that was still his brother, the one that always cared for him and put him first, the one who always cheered him up when he was feeling down.

Clearly, considering the turn of events, he had been wrong once again.

“My my, what a deep frown you have there,” a raspy voice snapped his attention back to reality. “Ah, if I haven’t seen it a hundred times before on your brother’s face.”

Jungkook would have probably choked on his food if hadn’t put down his spoon earlier, his breath itching midway. He raised his eyes firmly, piercing gaze ready to cut. If there was one thing he absolutely couldn't stand, it would have been that. People continuously and automatically associating him with his brother. He hated it, it hated it more than anything.

He met the fancy figure of none other than the infamous Nearly Headless Nick, guardian ghost of the Gryffindor Tower, who was already laughing and messing with someone else. Jungkook tried to ignore the way Yoongi or Jimin had looked at him, or how the others had started to chew down more slowly, quickly changing the subject as they tried to lighten the sudden stiff air. His eyes were only fixed on the undead man, who was lazily strolling down the the aisle between the tables, heading towards the main entrance.

Ah, if I haven’t seen it a hundred times before on your brother’s face.

“Jin-hyung,” he said, not turning his head to face him. “Sir Nicholas has been here for a very long time, right?”

“Uh? Ah, yeah.” the elder answered, caught by surprise.

“And he knows everything that happens around the school right?”

“Sadly, yes. He can be such a loud mouth sometimes, always minding other people’s business– wait, where are you going?” Seokjin stopped mid track, watching him get up from his seat without reason.

“Uhm, I just remembered something I have to do.” he blurted in response. “Don’t wait up for me! Good night!”

He didn’t stay long enough to notice the dumbfounded expressions on his friends’ faces, or how Jimin tried to   
call him once again.

His mind was running like crazy. That was it, he had completely lost it. Why did he run after him? There was nothing to prove. He already knew everything. He cursed himself, biting the inside of his cheek.

What was he doing?

“Sir Nicholas, wait!” he shouted, once he was within his reach. The ghost turned around, throwing him a curious glance from above the faded mustaches.

“Now this is a surprise,” he said, amused. “What does the little Jeon want from me?”

Jungkook tried to not put too much mind at his tone, opening mouth to speak, but only ending up to close it again.

What are you doing?

“What do you know about my brother?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers:
> 
> Iamverynofun ~ Alessia  
> Huilen ~ Vi  
> Zaphyre ~ Kira


	13. Nebulous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't often communicate with the readers through notes, but this message needs to be said. We have lost some writers for personal reasons, but that won't affect the story. Everybody who is currently left on the writing team is here to stay, and we will make sure to see this story through to the end, and do our best while doing so. I hope that, even if one of your favourite writers has decided to leave, which you will/have probably noticed. That you continue to read. We value everybody who leaves a comment and a kudo, and are thankful for your support.

Jungkook hadn't realized that he was holding his breath as he waited for Sir Nicholas' answer, but he didn't miss the way the ghost had looked at him with unconcealed amusement mixed with surprise.

 

He chuckled, delighted, before turning around and telling him to follow behind. Jungkook didn't object, clenching his jaw as he stepped forward.

 

“A great young lad that boy. He had a head on his shoulders,” Nicholas drifted through the hallway, nodding at a few other students who smile in return.

 

“Hello Sir Nicholas!” A young Slytherin girl smiled as she briskly continued towards the main hall after accepting the ghost’s cheerful reply. Jungkook continued after him, having to walk around the obstacles that the other simply drifted through. His mind was swirling like crazy, because he was this far from going completely insane. There was this unsettling feeling that had came to rest down on his chest that made him unnerved, like someone was about to throw a bucket of ice cold water on him at any moment.

 

Sir Nicholas, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed at all, as if they were about to have some tea together to relax after a long day. Jungkook couldn't help but feel even more nervous at that.

 

“I think we should go outside and look at the stars. Do you ever look up the night sk–”

 

“Nick… my brother?” Jungkook interrupted as they turned the corner of the corridor, where barely any students were walking through at that time of the evening. Everyone else was eating or on their way to the hall, only he was foolish enough to lurk around instead.

 

“I told you already, he was brilliant. He was always top of the class, always willing to put in the extra effort. But he was also a charmer…” Nicholas began to reminisce, eyes sparkling, while Jungkook continued to follow him, as they meandered along, “… it’s such a tragedy what happened… he deserved so much bet-”

 

“But do you know anything else? Did you ever see…” Jungkook fell short when the man in front of him stopped suddenly and swivelled around to face the Slytherin. The look on his face had completely changed, a serious facade making him purse his lips together in distress.

 

“Look, I’ve been here for longer than you can imagine, I witnessed the brilliance of your brother and nobody can argue that he was anything other than a great young man who unfortunately lost his way. I know you’re looking for something more, but that would be more than I can offer you - I don’t have all of the answers.” he told Jungkook in a hushed voice. As he observed the young Slytherin’s face, he knew he wasn’t satisfied with his response.

 

“The Room of Requirement is always a handy place to go when you’re looking for something,” he sighed, wishing he could pat the boy on the shoulder… being a ghost had its downsides. He couldn't say he felt any empathy towards the boy, centuries of being an undead being could do that to you, but there was just something so frail in the Slytherin's gaze, that he couldn't help but sigh. Humans were still so foolish, no matter how much time went by.

 

Jungkook considered this momentarily. He hadn’t anticipated anything when he left to speak to Nicholas, he just felt an urge to hear what the ghost had to say, after all, he knew almost everything that had occurred within these walls.

 

There couldn’t possibly be anything in the Room of Requirement that would help him satisfy his sudden curiosity. After all, it was really only a strange gut feeling that Nick might know something that he didn’t.

 

“What do you think could-”

 

“Ah! Miss Williams, nice to see you on this cold evening. How’s the study for your charms test going?” Nicholas had drifted back in the direction from which they had come, conversing with another student as Jungkook sighed in frustration at the ease with which the other was distracted.

 

Jungkook bit his lip, trying to conceal the turmoil that was arising inside him. Bloody hell, at least someone had to know what had happened, it couldn't be. To be honest, he didn't even know what he wanted to hear at that point. Maybe he just needed someone to tell him that his brother was wrong, so he wouldn't have anything to hold on anymore. And yet, everything Junghyun had always received outside his parents were praises and praises, telling him what an amazing person he was. And Jungkook knew that damn it, he knew it all too well, but then what went wrong? What had happened to the person he had always cherished in his heart?

 

He breathed out, closing his eyes. He was letting his emotions get the best of him, which was the worst thing to do in that situation.

 

There was only one way to find the answers he wanted, even if it meant that he had completely lost it.

  


...

 

It was one of those rare sunny days of winter that seemed to invite you take long walks despite the cold weather. The wind whistled weakly through the bare branches and Namjoon sank his chin on his scarf, the one Seokjin had gifted him several years ago and that he held dearly, at the same time he buried his hands on his pockets to keep them warm.

 

Namjoon and Jimin were walking along the concreted dense pathway, enjoying the afternoon. The whole walking thing had been Namjoon’s idea despite neither of them being fond of outdoor activity, above all Namjoon who was more the type to keep himself inside the warm walls of the library than going outside and possibly slide on some root or something.

 

However, he had wanted to catch up with Jimin and possibly have a nice chat with him, which he hasn't had in quite a while actually. He wasn’t Jin of course, Seokjin had this sixth sense that made him understand the other’s person needs with closed eyes while Namjoon was often times dense and got lost in his thoughts often.

He did notice things though. The tiny details and snippets people let by without even realizing, above all when it came to his friends and cared ones, Namjoon was always attentive. However, most of the times he was an awkward mess when he tried to talk about his observations with his friends and so he often refrained himself to intervene, in fear he would make it worse. But this time he wanted to try.

 

At some point along the way the two boys found a hard, wooden bench and sat down comfortably. Namjoon sighed contently stretching his long limbs and letting the rays of the sun unfreeze his body. Jimin giggled but he closed his eyes too, enjoying the bit of warmness.

 

“So, you've been hanging with Jungkook much?” Namjoon was the first to speak, and he sounded awkward even to his own ears.

 

“Yeah, we went on some dates, even though less often than I would have liked. Both Jungkook and I lately had been so busy with school and stuff that we really have little time for those, plus the NEWT lessons are really stressful and we are often tired. Sometimes though, I just wish we could meet up more. Not necessarily a date, but just talk a bit, see each other, ” Jimin muttered, suddenly dejected.

 

Namjoon tilted his head. He could kind of relate when it came to studying and lessons, and the hard task of trying to balance a relationship through that. During their O.W.L. his dates with Seokjin had consisted basically of them meeting in the library and he remembered it was really stressful and frustrating because he just wanted to spend time with Seokjin yet he couldn’t. That made him remember his own issues - lately his boyfriend had been acting weirdly and Namjoon hoped it was him stressing over studying again, but he wasn’t so sure and that scared him a bit. He felt a sudden surge of sympathy towards Jimin, hoping Jungkook didn’t close himself off and managed to spend more time with his Hufflepuff friend.

 

“Make sure he doesn’t work too hard and that he gets plenty of rest. Sometimes people aren't good at taking care of themselves or good with voicing their concerns, so they push their loved ones away, just because they don’t want us to worry about them. I know it’s not easy but I think you’ll be able to find a way. He cares for you a lot, don’t let this make you doubt,” Namjoon said, trying to reassure his friend. He knew by experience how easy it was to misunderstand or get worked up about silly things.

 

“Hmmm.” Jimin went into thought as he looked ahead with an expressionless face. Namjoon frowned - that expression wasn’t very promising. Suddenly he remembered why he had wanted to talk with Jimin to begin with.

 

“Jimin, are you okay?” Namjoon asked in concern.

 

Jimin turned his head to face Namjoon, eagerly smiling just prove his point. “Yeah, I'm fine.” Namjoon frown’s got deeper. So he had been right, something indeed was off.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Jimin nodded. “So have you been in touch with Jin lately?”

 

Namjoon raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject, suspecting that whatever was bugging Jimin was not entirely related to Jungkook. But what it could be? However, judging by Jimin’s determined smile he also knew his questions were going to reach a dead end. He sighed internally. At least now he knew his suspicions were right, what he could do now was keep an eye on Jimin and be there when the Hufflepuff would want to talk. And maybe mention this to some of the guys and see if he had been the only one who noticed.

 

“Actually, I’m going through something similar as your situation. I mean, with the NEWT exams approaching is more the time we pass over the books than the time we pass with each other. He's been pretty busy, working hard to ace all of his tests and keep his grades excellent. I actually hope his talk with Professor McGonagall had helped him ease his worries a bit, even though I still had to ask him how it went. Seokjin worries too much sometimes, which is really not necessary, he is smart and determined and he won’t have any problem to get what he wants,” Namjoon said, half smiling at the thought of his hard-working boyfriend.

 

“Well at least he didn't become a nervous wreck with Professor McGonagall - or so he bragged to me. It would have been hilarious though, I’m actually pretty surprised he kept calm,” a low and bored voice said from beside of Jimin and Namjoon.

 

The two turned their heads to the left to see Yoongi standing there. “How long have you been here?” Jimin asked, slightly startled by the silent Slytherin. Neither him nor Namjoon had heard him arrive.

 

“Not long,” Yoongi replied, taking a seat next to Jimin.

 

Despite Yoongi having just woken up from his usual afternoon nap, he still sported a tired expression and he yawned and stretched over the bench like the laziest of cats.

 

“Dude, do you realise that it's 3 in the afternoon,” Namjoon commented, looking at Yoongi with a brow raised.

 

“Your point is?” Yoongi replied yawning, looking at Namjoon with a questioning look.

 

“Just….nevermind.” Namjoon didn't bother to explain anything to the Slytherin. How Min Yoongi could sleep so much and still feel tired was one of those mysteries that not even the secret ingredients of the philosopher's stone could compete with.

 

Jimin shuffled in his spot. Yoongi had come just at the right time - now he could leave without looking too rude. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Namjoon, he just hated the idea of giving off a bad impression to his friend because he loved and admired Namjoon a lot, but he just couldn’t talk about it yet. Breathing out, he stood up in front of the other two.  


“Excuse me, I just remembered I need to do something, sorry Namjoon, I’ll make it up to you I promise.” Jimin smiled apologetically and walked away.

 

“Bye Jimin, see you later,” Yoongi said as Namjoon looked at Jimin’s retreating figure, deep in thought.

 

As Jimin left, Namjoon and Yoongi sat on the seat in silence. It wasn’t like they weren’t friends but it was true that during the years they got used to spend time in group, and the chances they spent alone, just the two of them, had been rare. Seokjin would tease him so hard if he saw them now, he had always teased him by saying he and Yoongi could be the greatest of friends if they only weren’t so awkward with each other. Namjoon cringed, then he looked at Yoongi before coughing awkwardly and turning to face him.

 

“Have you spoke to Jin recently?” Namjoon asked Yoongi with curiosity. Yoongi and Seokjin certainly talked a lot more than what Namjoon did with the Slytherin, and in light of recent facts maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to simply ask Yoongi.

 

“Thought you were just talking about him?” Yoongi replied, side-eyeing the silver-haired Ravenclaw.

 

“Yeah I was, but recently I hadn’t had many chances to talk with him and I know he talks with you. I suspect even for things he doesn't talk with me, which should offend me but voice of the corridor is that you are a good listener so,” Namjoon said, shrugging. Yoongi snorted in reply.

 

“You made it look like I’m a fucking confessor or something,” Yoongi replied sighing heavily.

 

“I was just asking, you know and in case you missed it I was indirectly praising you,” Namjoon replied, a bit irritated. He didn’t know how Seokjin could think he and Yoongi could ever become the greatest of friends. Yoongi looked at him.

 

“Okay, you do have a point. You shouldn’t mind me so much though Joonie,” Yoongi said using the nickname Seokjin used often, probably to tease him more. “I bark but don’t bite unless you give me a good reason to,” Yoongi concluded, sending Namjoon a smirk. Namjoon rolled his eyes in response.

 

“Fine then, dog that doesn’t bite - so have you talked with Seokjin or not?” Namjoon asked again, teasing back. Yoongi glared at him.

 

“Maybe. Possibly. But why are you asking? You should be asking him and not me. You are his boyfriend after all.”

 

Namjoon sighed again.

 

“Do you think I didn’t try? He's always busy as of late and when he’s not we're never alone. I’m a bit worried you know, and I just thought it wouldn’t hurt asking you,” Namjoon replied shaking his head.

 

“Seokjin is alright. Just having some things going on his mind, which I guess you noticed.  And no, I wouldn't tell you even if I knew. You should ask him yourself and no buts, Kim Namjoon,” Yoongi said before the other could reply.

 

“You are the smart guy so find a way to make him open up. You should follow your own advice you know. So yeah try harder,” Yoongi concluded, flicking the taller boy’s forehead.

 

Namjoon stared at him a bit surprised. Hadn’t Yoongi just been nice to him?

 

“Nice speech Min Yoongi, but a while? You eavesdropped basically everything Jimin and I had said, you creep,” Namjoon teased him. Yoongi hit him in the arm, making him yelp. That shorty hit like the whomping willow, it was probably all the hours spent in the Quidditch field, Namjoon thought.

 

“It was a coincidence, you stupid Ravenclaw.” Namjoon saw him blushing and it was such a rare sight, he couldn’t help but laugh. Yoongi hit him harder, but damn it was worth it.

 

...

 

There had been a few difficult moments Jimin had experienced lately, and Jimin and Jungkook still hadn't been spending a lot of time with each other as they would usually do.

 

In their spare time, Jimin was walking through the great, big hallway. Not long and he'd actually ran into Jungkook who seemed to be going somewhere in a hurry.

 

“Jungkook!” Jimin called out to the raven haired boy, running towards him. Jungkook stopped it his tracks and spun around to face Jimin. “Hey Jimin”.

 

“Where you going right now?” Jimin asked, watching Jungkook with curious eyes.

 

“I was just going to my dorm. Why, was there something you wanted to do?” Jungkook replied, looking down at the Hufflepuff.

 

“We haven't spent as much time together as we normally would. So, want to go somewhere and talk?” Jimin asked.

 

“You miss me?” Jungkook smirked at the older boy.

 

“Well maybe- yeah...” Jimin looks down to the floor with a small grin. Jungkook pulled him into a hug. “Let's go to the same place by the lake again.”

 

“Yeah, why not?” Jimin let go of Jungkook and without another word, they headed over to the area by the lake. Finally arriving at the lake, they sat down next to each other, their arms brushing together.

 

“The lake is so incredibly beautiful,” Jimin said quietly, the sound of the trickling water in the lake quiet and comforting to the two students.

 

“It is, but not as beautiful as you of course,” Jungkook said, looking at Jimin's alluring features. Compliments from Jungkook always forced the tangerine haired boy to blush.

 

“So how are things going?” The raven-haired Slytherin started the conversation, watching the older boy with eagerness and curiosity.

 

“Things are going okay. What about you? Has anything been happening lately?” Jimin turned and faced the younger, gazing into his beautiful, dark irises.

 

“Ah well, nothing too much. I have had things going on that I’ve had to try and solve, plus all of the work and study that’s expected of us,” Jungkook mentioned with a chuckle, before falling silent.

 

It hadn’t been that long and talking to one another already felt different. Jimin could easily sense that there was something going on with Jungkook - he would talk, but not for very long. He was quick to become quiet, so Jimin deduced that there had to be something up with him. Jimin could tell it wasn’t like the Jungkook he knew.

 

“Jungkook… what is happening?” Jimin asked softly, watching the younger’s facial expressions closely.

 

Jungkook stiffened. Could Jimin notice that something was up? Jungkook had tried to not show much expression because of the problems he faced, and he wasn’t sure if he should say anything about it to Jimin.

 

For God sakes, Jimin was his boyfriend, and usually those in relationships would share their feelings and their woes, and most certainly not keep anything hidden away from each other.

 

“These things that are happening…” Jungkook sighed, and began to explain.

 

“You can tell me Jungkook. What's wrong?” Jimin brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his thighs as he stared into Jungkook's dark brown, glossy eyes. Jimin watched as Jungkook pressed his lips together tight.

 

“Okay, so, earlier today I went to speak to Nicholas, precisely about… my brother Junghyun. Years and years ago when I was quite young, and when Junghyun was at Hogwarts, he would come home for the holidays. It was great when he came home, because I would always miss him a lot. We spent those holidays together having fun,” Jungkook explained, his eyes illuminating as he recalled such nostalgic memories.

 

“I really loved Junghyun a lot, and I missed him every time he left. I always wanted to know when he would come back to visit, I couldn't wait if I got into Hogwarts like he did. Everything certainly felt nearly perfect, my parents loving us. However, I didn’t realise what the true meaning was behind it all. Since the death of my brother after what transpired, every little thing is coming out and I'm sure it is my business to figure out the important aspects and more truth.”

 

The atmosphere surrounding them stood still with tense feelings that felt heavy on their shoulders. Jungkook was now feeling pretty upset and down.

 

“I don't want to deal with all of this shit anymore, but I just can't help it. I want to know more. Why do they have to be so fucking difficult. It just pressures me, makes me really mad that they didn't try and help Junghyun out,” Jungkook finished, his head facing towards the ground.

 

He had enough stress, mixed emotions pouring through his body. He couldn’t take it any more. Jimin sat quiet as he listened.

 

“I mean, it is their own son been labeled as a murderer. Wouldn't they do something about it? No, apparently not. Going back to knowing all these memories and figuring out to ask questions that's been repeating through my mind continuously. Realising now, mum and dad were never actually completely honest with me.” Jungkook held his head in his hands. He didn’t know whether to cry or not. He was too overwhelmed with all of these feelings.

 

“Do...do you trust me?” Jungkook suddenly asked Jimin out of nowhere.

 

Jimin extended his arm and put it around Jungkook's shoulder to soothe him. Jungkook turned to him and wrapped his arms around Jimin's small waist, smothering his head in the crook of Jimin's neck.

 

“Yes. Of course I do,” Jimin simply told him.

 

“I'm sorry that you heard all of this, I thought that I can deal with this as it is like my business to know yet….I just don't know what to do Jimin”, Jungkook mumbled an apology.

 

Jimin pressed his smooth, pink lips, kissing the side of the younger boy’s head, afterwards leant in against Jungkook and rubbed his back.

 

“Jungkook-ah, there's nothing to be ashamed of, asking for help is always the best thing to do. It had to be let out of your chest,” Jimin soothed the raven-haired Slytherin.

 

“Please don't stress anymore, it makes me worried. Take a few deep breaths to cool down,” Jimin added.

 

“Yes Jiminnie”, Jungkook breathed in and out deeply and calmed down, his arms were though unmoving from Jimin's body.

 

Jimin lips formed into a smile. He had finally settled Jungkook down. Seeing him pretty upset and stressed did worry him and he wouldn't want Jungkook to feel that way anymore.

 

However, Jimin himself wasn't in the best position right now, as what was happening with him also. But can he tell Jungkook about the bullying he is getting? Would he tell him? No, he can’t. He couldn't let Jungkook's feelings fall even more.

 

He just couldn't.

 

...

 

“Thank you for your advice Yoongi,” Seokjin said suddenly as the two of them sat in the library.

 

Yoongi spent some seconds to try and understand what Seokjin was talking about but then he remembered the last time Seokjin had come to him asking for advice and their conversation on the train crossed his mind.

 

_“It's not selfish to think a bit about yourself, Jin.”_

  
“Don’t even mention it,” Yoongi said, barely looking up from his notes but Seokjin could feel the sincerity in his voice. He knew that Yoongi, although aloof, really meant what he said because he genuinely cared about his friends.

 

Seokjin had spent a lot of time worrying, Namjoon used to say that he worried too much which probably was true but he couldn’t help it. Lately though his thoughts were fixed on his final exams and  above all on what came after them. He honestly didn’t know for sure what he would do after school finished. Talking with professor McGonagall had been useful but it didn’t help him to set his mind and somehow it simply caused for his thoughts to run wilder.

  
They fell back into silence as they began to study, but Seokjin’s couldn’t focus, his mind kept wandering to his boyfriend Namjoon. His tall clumsy idiot but terribly smart of a boyfriend that Seokjin loved so much, from head to toe, even if it meant quite literally, picking up the broken pieces Namjoon left behind.

  
Namjoon was the person he could confide in, the one he told his strangest thoughts, the one with whom he shared his weirdest encounters and laughs and also the person he wanted to impress the most  and ultimately make happy. Yet despite that, despite Namjoon meaning so much to him, he couldn’t open his heart to him.

 

The thing was that lately Seokjin had been worried that a change of career ambition would rock their boat and he wouldn't forgive himself if it was him who would end up ruining what they had. To become a healer would be perfect; he had taken the right subjects, he had a desire to help people and the two of them could be happy together just like that, with Seokjin having a nice stable career as a healer. But that’s not what he wanted anymore. Seokjin wanted something else and he was worried it would ruin that perfect future he had envisioned. He worried that his new path may not be as stable, that it could possibly mean lose contact with his friends and ultimately lose them completely along the way, together with Namjoon.

 

It was this fear this uncertainty that tied his tongue and refrained him to take the last step.

  
“You know, you have this face when you’re thinking too much. It’s like I can see through your skull and witness your brain imploding. It’s actually pretty ridiculous so now that I think about it please get going,” Yoongi commented with his usual dry tone, interrupting his line of thought.

 

“Impossible. Me and ridiculous can’t exist in the same sentence,” Seokjin replied to which Yoongi raised an eyebrow. Yoongi placed his pen down then, his chin resting on his hand with his elbow propped up on the table, like he was waiting for Seokjin to cut out the crap and make him the courtesy to talk. Seokjin sighed. There was no point into opposing Min Yoongi.

  
“I don’t know, lately I’m just thinking about life after Hogwarts… I’m having a lot of doubts about my career.” Seokjin admitted, mentally exhausted, how much time could his questions circle endlessly though his brain with no answers?

  
“What does Namjoon think?” Yoongi questioned.

  
“Huh? Oh, well I haven’t really spoken to him about it yet,” Seokjin leaned back, lifting his arms and stretching his aching back. Yoongi just stared at him with an judging gaze.

  
“Are you dumb? You two are practically each other, there is nothing you guys don’t know about the other which is kind of gross if I can say. So tell me, why are you keeping it from him? He’s your boyfriend, he will help you,” Yoongi recited, talking like he was conversing with a toddler. Suddenly Yoongi understood why Namjoon had interrogated him earlier that day and he suddenly felt a surge of sympathy towards him, followed by a feeling of irritation.

He indeed was a fucking confessor goddamit.

  
“I just…I’m not keeping it from him. I don’t want to stress him out before exams… ” Seokjin explained.

 

“Yes keep saying yourself that. It’s not like the poor dude is going around asking random people what his boyfriend is keeping from him,” Yoongi said rolling his eyes.

 

“Namjoon did what?” Seokjin exclaimed causing the people around them to glare at him. Seokjin smiled apologetically. “He did what?” He asked again whispering.

 

“Relax he just asked me but it wasn’t like I could actually tell him anything. The thing is couples talk about their issues, they work it through and reach conclusions and well you are the one in a relationship I shouldn’t be the one telling you this, you should know by now,” Yoongi was starting to feel ill at all the talk of boyfriends and couples he was doing lately. What the heck had been gone wrong in his life. He should made them pay for every time he had to give some sort of love advice.

  
“But everything now is so perfect, everything could be perfect if I just stayed on this path, but I don’t want to anymore and it worries me,” Seokjin huffed out, crossing his arms at the way Yoongi spoke to him.

  
“Don’t be such an idiot. Talk. To. Him.” Yoongi leaned forward to emphasise his heavily punctuated words.

  
“Don’t be such a potato,” Seokjin replied, failing to manage a clever remark, deciding to play the role of an annoyed child instead, arms crossed, looking away with a pouty lip.

  
“How do you expect me to help you when you haven’t even discussed it with your own…”  

  
The two students continued the trivial argument in hushed whispers, Seokjin making small protests and Yoongi eventually giving up because he didn’t have the mental energy any longer.

 

“I give up. Just do what you want, go sabotage your own relationship, I don’t care.”

 

“Fine I’ll think about it. Happy?” Yoongi scoffed to which Seokjin sighed.

 

“Ok, ok. You are right. I’m being dumb.”

 

“Of course you are dumb.” Yoongi replied. “You’ll be fine, Seokjin,” He then added. “Have little faith would you? Namjoon is a good guy, you know this more than anyone else, give him more credit. And now shut up. I have a lot of study to do.”

 

Seokjin nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. Maybe he wasn’t close to solve his problem but it was good to know he had a friend he could rely on. And maybe he had just needed for someone to give him a little push and tell him he could it.

 

...

 

Nearby the school, sitting underneath a tall, bristly tree was Taehyung reading the book that Namjoon had given him for Christmas. The book contained his favourite creatures - dragons. He was still pleased that now he doesn't have to go to the library to borrow those sorts of books anymore.  


Taehyung was too focused in his book, that he did not realise that someone approached him and spoke to him. It wasn't long until Taehyung heard the voice more clearly. He jumped in fright which caused his book to fall off his hands, therefore looked up to see who it was.

 

The voice belonged to no one other than Hoseok, whom was looking down at the lavender-haired Ravenclaw with a smile on his face. Taehyung quickly gathered his book and shoved it into his bag before Hoseok could properly see what it was.

 

“Hi Hyung, how's it going?” Taehyung said, trying to act the least bit flustered. It was a bit hard when Hoseok looked at him with such adorning, curious, and beautiful eyes.

 

“Pretty good, what were you reading?” Hoseok asked, his eyes averting to the bag where the book had been so abruptly shoved in.

 

“Just… a book, yeah. Do you want to sit down?” Taehyung shuffled to the side and moved his bag to have enough space for Hoseok. Hoseok gave Taehyung a bit of a look.

 

_This kid._   


Hoseok made his way down and sat next to the younger boy. He sighed out loud, licking his dry lips before starting to talk to Taehyung.

 

“Have you been doing much recently, other than reading a book?” Hoseok asked, giving a pointed look to the Ravenclaw.

 

“Studying heaps I guess,” Taehyung replied, recalling the amount of time he’d spent studying. It was a bit depressing, considering Taehyung loved to read so much. The lack of reading was doing strange things to him.

 

“Just studying? I swear whatever you do, there's always a book involved with you,” Hoseok mentioned with a slight frown, looking towards his bookworm friend.

 

“Well, you know I love books, plus you wouldn't want to fail any exams.” Taehyung laughed, lightening up the conversation and showing off his boxy smile.

 

Hoseok chuckled, his eyes turning into crescents. He knew just how much this boy loved his books. Goodness, Taehyung might as well buy the school library by how many times he goes there! Would there be any other place he'd go a lot other than there? Ha! It'd be a surprise if ever he changed locations to sit and do whatever he does.

 

Their conversation continued on about what else had been happening, eventually leading to if Hoseok had done any more flying on his broom. Being the captain he is, he had several or very little jobs to do.

 

Taehyung actually wouldn't mind going out for a ride on the broom with Hoseok again like last time they went. He enjoyed every part of it, sightseeing Hogwarts and the area around the building, especially spending the fun with Hoseok. He was curious and pondered whether to ask Hoseok to go for another spin again or not.

 

“Hoseok?” Taehyung says, taking a deep breath.

 

“Yeah?” Hoseok turned his attention to the partially nervous boy.

 

“That time w… when we um….” Taehyung began to tell Hoseok. “Y...you took me out, for that ride on your broom. I was thinking though like…..” Taehyung was having trouble to explain what was on his mind to Hoseok, whom looked at Taehyung and listened.

 

“Like uh no... just- it was a great time. Yeah... heh.” Taehyung stopped himself. He couldn't stop messing up his words he gave up on asking and just told Hoseok the experience.

 

Hoseok gave the Ravenclaw a nod and smiled. Taehyung, of course, did enjoy that time. He thought he'd be having trouble speaking with Taehyung, considering lately he's been getting the different emotions thinking about the Hufflepuff. Though right now, he may not be the only one that's been feeling like this. He hoped not.

 

Taehyung couldn’t find the ability to say anything now, his body stiffening up. He ending up mumbling who knows what to himself. Hoseok could see him mouthing words to himself, and rotated his head in wonder as to what he was saying.

 

“What?” Hoseok finally hummed in confusion, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 

“Hm?” Taehyung faced Hoseok, completely clueless.

 

Their eyes caught each other's, and they found themselves staring at each other. Hoseok took in all of Taehyung’s soft, chocolate eyes, carefully looking at them like they were windows to a new world of wonders. Blinking twice to realise what he was doing, Taehyung whipped his head back, and coughed at the awkward stare that they had exchanged. The colour on Taehyung’s cheeks suddenly swelled into a rosy colour, having Hoseok stare at him was quite a surprise, and he was thinking that this seemed like it actually wasn't bad at all towards him or Hoseok.

 

“Um, you were just mumbling. I just wondered what it was about,” Hoseok broke the silence, forcing the awkwardness to fade away between them.

 

“Ah...well, don't worry, it wasn't important,” Taehyung stuttered a little bit. Suddenly, the sound of bells bellowed like musical tunes, echoing across the entirety of Hogwarts.

 

“Best get to next class. Don't want to be late and be yelled at by the professors.” Hoseok began to stand up, and Taehyung nodded and followed, grabbing his bag and joining Hoseok on their walk back to class. Together they headed back towards the building, quick enough so they both weren't even a little bit late to class.

 

...

 

The memory of Jimin’s book being tattered and torn haunted him like a wildfire that was impossible to contain, the blaze spreading throughout his head with unstoppable force. The students blank and emotionless stares as they watched Jimin look at his ragged book floated into Jimin’s head unwillingly, and he found himself sighing as he leant on the table in the library, his head supported by his hand. He’d had no clue he’d be treated this way by his cohort, but if he did, he wasn’t sure anything would be much different.

Jimin always cursed to himself in his head, asking why people would do this, and what benefits they raked in from saying such singeing, hurtful and selfish things. Maybe a fleeting moment of power they held against their victim? Blackmail? Just because they’re sadistic, evil people that like to watch their victims writhe with emotional pain? Jimin wished these people’s words didn’t affect him the way they did, but he couldn’t help it. Jimin had always been a soft, emotional person, and when such things happened to him, he couldn’t help becoming overwhelmed with emotion and just want to cut himself away from the world. To go into isolation and not let a single person in. Then he couldn’t be hurt.

Jimin endured the taunting, because it was no use running away from it – these people seemed determined enough to tease, berate and torment him. And just his luck, people just weren’t satisfied with just the one time. They never were. Every time he turned a corner, there were more people to taunt him.

“Hey midget, what’s happening?” said one male student, sitting down in the seat beside Jimin, and his two followers sitting in the other two chairs remaining. He eyed Jimin with a mocking glare and Jimin’s gut sank.

“I don’t have time for this, I’m studying,” Jimin countered quietly, his eyes avoiding the mocking ones that sat across from him. He just wanted to be alone so he could focus on studying for the NEWTs, and he really didn’t need this emotional stress when school was getting so busy.

“Aw, I guess your mother didn’t really have time for you either, did she?”

Jimin’s eyes flashed to the student, a new fire burning within his chest, anger seeping throughout his whole body.

_How the hell did they know about his mother?!_

“W-what?” Jimin breathed quietly, unsure if he wanted the boy to continue. But then again, he needed to know just how much that boy knew.

“She killed herself because she couldn’t stand you, didn’t she?” he snickered, his eyes glinting mischievously as he stared into Jimin’s eyes. Jimin felt his eyes start to prickle and he knew he was close to tears.

“Yeah Jimin, she hated you didn’t she?” another bully added, and Jimin’s heart started to tighten in his chest, and his breaths grew shaky. He wanted to cry, scream, and punch these people all at the same time, but he knew he’d never hurt anyone. He was too scared. He felt alone, these aggressors breathing down his neck as they repeated word after word that lashed at Jimin’s emotions.

Finally, the tears that had been threatening to spill over Jimin’s eyelashes finally did, and those glistening tears trailed down Jimin’s flushed cheeks. He hadn’t nearly felt this bad ever in his whole life because of some other kids his age – he was embarrassed, hurt, sad, depressed, and angry all at once. And all he could do was sit there and take it, all while he bubbled with so many emotions all at once that he couldn’t help but break down.

Nearby, Yoongi was tracing his fingers over the spines of old books, looking for something that remotely looked like study material – it was that time of the year again and Yoongi hoped to do remotely well. He finally pulled a book off the shelf, flicking through it for a bit as his mind began to wander, but his ears suddenly tuned into a conversation nearby, which was odd – it was a library. It was meant to be quiet. Speaking of odd, it was pretty empty too. He didn’t notice a librarian when he walked in.

Jimin’s voice and sniggering of a few male students floated into his ears and Yoongi couldn’t help the way his eyebrows knitted together in pure anger.

_“You were a little bitch and that’s why your mother killed herself.”_

Yoongi felt his breath catch in his throat as those words entered his ears.

_Who the fuck did those guys think they were? How dare they say that shit to Jimin – he didn’t fucking deserve it at all!_

“This shit has to stop,” Yoongi growled to himself, slamming the book shut and nearly putting it back on the shelf – but he realised it had another _very valid_ use, so he hung onto it for the moment. He just needed to go to Jimin. Now.

Yoongi stormed towards the voices, his Hogwarts gown fluttering behind him. The way his slim figure stormed towards the group was enough to make anyone glance at Yoongi, and force them to avoid him at all costs. An angry Yoongi was something nobody ever wanted to come across, and if you did, well…

You were truly and utterly screwed.

Yoongi turned the corner from the isle of books and paced towards Jimin’s tangerine locks, noticing how one of the boys had his wand pointed at Jimin, and his lips were about to utter a spell.

_Not on Yoongi’s watch he fucking didn’t._

Yoongi retrieved his wand briskly from his gown and pointed it at the boy in one swift movement, before uttering the word,

“ _Levicorpus_.”

The boy holding the wand rose into the air, dropping his wand and shrieking as his friends watched in horror. How had the librarian not intervened by now? Oh, right. There wasn’t one when he walked in.

_Bloody useless._

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Yoongi growled, still jabbing his wand towards the perpetrators. God, he was so royally pissed. How could people just leisurely bully someone? To the point where Jimin was crying, too. Yoongi had noticed the wet, glistening trails of water pooling down Jimin’s pink cheeks, and it pissed him off even more. With that, Yoongi noticed the book still in his hand and sent a killer smirk to the boy in the air. Yoongi lodged the book at the boy, and Yoongi couldn’t contain the snicker to himself as the boy yelped when the thick book collided with his face.

Without another word, Yoongi growled lowly, lowering his wand and letting the boy drop to the ground. “If I find you, or any of your little friends bullying Jimin again, I’ll make sure you’re bed ridden for a month _at the very least_.”

Their eyes by now were as wide as the Great Hall’s dinner plates and they found themselves scampering out of the library, leaving Jimin to stand by the desk which was still coated with books he had used in his studying endeavours before those bullies came along. Yoongi heard Jimin breathe shakily, and no sooner a sob wracked Jimin’s chest. Yoongi’s body tensed and he felt himself walking towards the small boy and patting his head softly in some sort of comfort. Jimin continued to sob, and Yoongi sighed, not a moment later pulling Jimin into his very awkward embrace. The poor boy was bullied, Yoongi couldn’t imagine how he felt. Jimin lost his mother when he was very young, and it was disgusting that people could do such a thing – it was just truly unfathomable how angry Yoongi was at them for bullying Jimin. It wasn’t just them, Yoongi had noticed it for a while – lots of students had been treating Jimin differently, like he wasn’t important. Like he wasn’t even there.

But while Yoongi was around, he wouldn’t let another person say another hurtful word.

_Or they were as good as dead._

 

...

 

_What I’m looking for…?_

Jungkook pondered this repeated phrase over and over like an important commandment, and he found himself gaining an increasingly fried brain as time went on.

That bloody Sir Nicholas! If he hadn’t gotten distracted, Jungkook might’ve known what he needed in order to reveal the room of requirement. Nicholas knew everything that went on in this castle, and it would’ve been super handy if he hadn’t floated away to speak to that Miss Williams… darn it. Looks like he was completely alone on this one.

_What exactly do I want?_

Something that revealed answers? Something that had any link to Junghyun? Anything that could point Jungkook in the right direction? But Jungkook just couldn’t think of what that thing was. So he just solely focused on the words that had been circling around his head for far too long.

_I need the room of requirement to discover more about my brother, Junghyun._

Jungkook wandered along the corridors of the Hogwarts Castle, reaching the tapestry of Barnabas Barmy. Jungkook was curious. He wanted answers. He needed answers, for God's sakes. His family had gone through too much over this brother of his. Jungkook had loathed his brother for far too long, and the flashbacks of memories that Jungkook had been experiencing as of late were really getting to him.

He needed to know before he went completely insane.

Jungkook researched enough to know that the room of requirement was roughly located around where he currently was, so he decided to pace the corridors, thinking of exactly what he needed.

_I need the room of requirement to discover more about my brother, Junghyun._

Jungkook reached the end of the corridor and spun back around so that he was walking back the way he had come, grateful that no other students were lurking around at the given time. They would’ve thought he _was_ insane.

_I need the room of requirement to discover more about my brother, Junghyun._

Jungkook reached where he had begun again, laughing to himself. This wasn’t going to work. Magic was real and all, but Jungkook knew what he wanted wasn’t exactly enough. Normally, the person who wanted to use the room of requirement had to have a pretty definite want, and Jungkook’s choice of desire at the moment was as broad as Seokjin’s shoulders.

_I need the room of requirement to discover more about my brother, Junghyun._

The curious and determined Slytherin needed to know so badly. He needed to resolve this, if there were any way to. He needed to calm his inner thoughts and finally not be in the dark. He slowly walked along the castle’s seventh floor, just repeating the mantra over and over until he could think no longer.

Jungkook came to a stop halfway in the corridor, hearing a sudden noise that he couldn’t describe. But the only thought that registered was that it was a sound of magic. Jungkook’s eyes flickered to his left, noticing how the wall was slowly morphing into an old, rusty, oak door.

_Had he found it?!_

Jungkook glanced forwards as well as behind him, making sure no one was coming. He didn’t need anyone knowing what he was doing, as it was his adventure and his discovery. He didn’t need any meddlers in his business.

Jungkook pushed the door open, a slight creak leaking from the old doors, so Jungkook quickly slid into the room and shut the creaky old door, sounding a small bang as the door handle jingled.

_It couldn’t be any more of a siren announcing to the whole school of his presence, could it?_

Jungkook sighed, suddenly alerted of the tension he had spread throughout his body, his limbs, and his muscles. He was so focused on finding this room that he hadn’t realised how tense he actually was. Jungkook returned his consciousness to the task at hand, facing the room before him. It was pretty well empty, except for a small item that was laid on the floor about five or so metres away. It looked like a small cylinder of glass.

Jungkook walked towards it, bending his knees to reach and pick it up, taking the small, cold vial into his hands. Jungkook inspected the vial closely, turning it around in his hands. The vial was carved with the initials J. J. H. and almost immediately, Jungkook’s lips parted with a small gasp leaving his lips. Of course they were the initials, after all, Jungkook had wanted this. He wanted to know. He had been in search of this room just to find something like this.

This vial was marked with initials belonging to no one other than Jeon Junghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The authors for this chapter were 
> 
> – superwholocked666 (Marnie)
> 
> – TiTAEnium (Cece)
> 
> – miniyoongi (Charleigh)


	14. Assiduous

Yoongi had never been one to express his emotions. He had never known in what proper way to show his feelings unless it was with a blunt forced humour, because people didn't need to see that deep and underlining side of him. And many didn’t know it even exists. 

  
Jungkook was one of the few people whom Yoongi could express himself around, but even so, there were many hidden emotions swirling within his heart that he couldn't tell anybody about. Even his best friend.

  
  
And maybe, just maybe, since the Slytherin had a different mental complex to most people, he could read the emotion in Jimin's eyes perfectly.

  
  
He and the Hufflepuff had never been close. In all the years that they had known each other, muttered a simple 'hello' in the halls, they had never broken the barrier between close acquaintances and friends. But it wasn't like that on purpose. Where Yoongi was stoic and rough around the edges, Jimin was soft and curvaceous, the perfect example of total opposites.

  
  
It had made Yoongi very mad when he had heard what those students had been saying to Jimin, the tone in which they had mocked him and the words of snake venom that dropped from their lips almost left Yoongi completely perplexed. Not even Yoongi was free of the memories of torment, like most people. So he understood more than anyone. 

  
If they had managed to use a spell on the defenseless Hufflepuff, Yoongi wouldn't have been able to guarantee that one of them wouldn't have ended up severely hurt. 

  
How dare they? How dare they make somebody so emotionally big, feel so ridiculously small on the inside, so far from themselves to the point they could do nothing but allow their cheeks to be stained with the tears of hurt. 

  
"It's okay, you're okay now Jimin." Yoongi whispered almost softly into the younger boy's ear, holding the tremors radiating from the orange haired teenager like a vice, peeling away the layers of hurt until reaching those of anxiousness. 

  
Jimin sniffled meekly, and Yoongi had to physically stop himself from rearing back, when Jimin wrapped his arms around the Slytherin’s back heartbreakingly, gripping tightly onto his cloak almost in desperation. The moment Yoongi looked down, he was met with the most sorrowful and pitiful tear filled eyes he had seen in a long time.

  
  
So many feelings of pain were screaming to come out within their depths, pooling like glistening fountains waiting to fall. And that was when Yoongi finally lost it. Jimin needed this, and Yoongi was going to give it to him. 

  
The Slytherin wrapped his previously loose arm around Jimin's slender waist tightly as he rested the other on the back of Jimin's head, pushing his face to rest in the crook of Yoongi's neck. Jimin's breath hitched, and just when Yoongi thought that he probably shouldn't have done that, the small Hufflepuff melted into his embrace. 

  
"Y-Yoongi,” Jimin rasped out softly into his chest, almost in question, as if to make sure that the elder was really there, that he wasn't actually alone. 

  
"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."  He responded, rubbing the back of Jimin's head softly in a comforting manner, all the awkwardness from earlier completely gone. 

  
Yoongi glanced around the library. It was completely pitiful that there had been no librarian present when his... friend, was being belittled like a piece of trash. Yoongi pulled Jimin closer at the thought, trying to subdue his anger. 

  
They were too exposed here, if not for the few students who were around that had done _nothing_ to help the distressed Hufflepuff. They were all staring at them from behind their books way too obviously, Yoongi was ready and prepared for some sort of gossip to circulate. Not that he cared, and he wasn't embarrassed to be consoling Jimin. However, he felt as if Jimin were on plain display. 

  
He was holding onto Yoongi like a lifeline, too afraid of prying eyes to even make a single move, because everybody was watching, and as much as Yoongi wanted to tell them all to fuck off, and ask what they were looking at, words of such hatred wouldn't have helped Jimin, and the Slytherin wouldn't have gone against the priority within his arms. 

  
"Let's get you out of here kiddo," Yoongi mumbled gently, and began to maneuver the pliant boy in his arms. 

  
The Slytherin pryed one of Jimin's arms from his back, but left the other one there. He then wrapped his left arm around Jimin's small shoulders, and used the other to hold the Hufflepuff's shaking hand within his own, feeling the way the little hand tensed and trembled under his comforting touch. 

  
In the end, Jimin had an arm gripped tightly around Yoongi's waist, while Yoongi used every possible way to make sure Jimin felt protected, not letting go of his hand, or removing his arm. Even as he began to guide the younger away from the library. 

  
If Yoongi had turned his head to glare at the other students, causing some of them to cower, nobody had said a word. 

  
They looked like a force to be reckoned with walking through the halls in such a brisk manner. Well, Yoongi did. His faded mint hair made his dark eyes glisten like black stars, and his pale skin added a strong pastel feel to the bluntly coloured Slytherin hues. He looked strong, brave, like he could take on the entire world and even that wouldn't be strong enough to break him. 

  
As much as the Slytherin wanted to get to their destination faster, quicker, he couldn't bring himself to tell the Hufflepuff to hurry up, not under these circumstances. He knew that Jimin was a slow walker, he and Jungkook often lagged behind the rest of the group. Even though Yoongi was one hundred percent sure that Jungkook was capable of striding through the school like a piece of dust in the air, he would wait for Jimin, patiently, always patiently. 

  
Jimin looked like a scared baby fawn alongside Yoongi, who resembled a white lion or a snow leopard. Yoongi waved off everybody who attempted to speak with the odd pair, which Jimin was thankful for. He didn't think he would have been able to handle the presence of anyone besides the older Slytherin right now. 

  
Yoongi spent every few moments glancing down at the fluffy orange head tucked into his shoulder. Jimin hadn't said a word for a while and it was making Yoongi a little worried, he had stopped crying which was a good sign, but some of the shivers were still there. 

  
The walk from the library to the Slytherin Common Room took all but ten minutes, if not longer. Hogwarts was a big school and it took a long time to get anywhere. The hallways were filled to the brim with students, bumping into each other and laughing, Yoongi had to steer the younger student in his arms through the crowd, and counted his blessings that they didn't run into any of their friends, or worse, Jungkook. 

  
It was as dark and average as always inside the Slytherin Common Room, hazed with royal emerald greens and midnight blacks. It was still elegant and beautiful, even with the lack of lighting. Jimin always found the view of the lake so fascinating, if he were a Slytherin he would sit and watch it for hours upon end. And maybe, if he weren't so shaken up, he would be able to admire it in that current moment. 

  
Yoongi ignored the worried look on Jackson's face, among with looks of curiousness upon the faces of the other Slytherins who were currently occupying the Common Room and staring at Jimin, who was definitely out of place in his current coloured clothing. 

  
"What's wrong–” Jackson started, about to rise from his seat. 

  
"Don't come to our room." Was the blunt response, and usually Jackson, being the air headed fool that he was, would argue or make a joke at Yoongi's bluntness. But thankfully, he seemed to get the hint this time. 

  
Even as the two opposite housed students entered Yoongi and Jungkook's shared room, the Slytherin didn't let go of the Hufflepuff, he guided the distraught boy over to his bed, and sat them both down. Jimin slumped against his side. 

  
"Do you want to tell me what happened, Jimin?" Yoongi asked, frown spread across his usual cocky gummy bear smile. 

  
Jimin didn't know what he was supposed to say to Yoongi. They had barely even had a normal conversation, now Yoongi was asking him what was wrong? There were so many things to say. So many words on the tip of his tongue. And he didn't particularly want to go into depth, or trouble the older boy with his problems. But Yoongi had gone out of his way to console him and defend him. He owed Yoongi an explanation. 

  
"They were.... they were making fun of me." The voice came out soft, almost like Jimin knew that he was stating the obvious. Almost avoiding the real question. 

  
"Why?" the mint haired teen asked, head tilted slightly to the side, eyeing Jimin off with a million questions looming behind his eyes. Questions that he didn't have the right to ask. 

  
"Well, when I was younger..." he trailed off, could he tell him? Could he... 

  
"You don't need to tell me what happened." Yoongi responded before Jimin could continue. It was obvious that what they had been teasing Jimin about, was something very hard for him to speak of. And Jimin didn't need to know that Yoongi had heard every word, he didn't need to know that the Slytherin was aware of the reason. 

  
Jimin hung his head low, too low for someone of his standards, in Yoongi's opinion. He had to put a smile on that face. 

  
"You know Jimin, Jungkook and I have always been close friends for quite some time. I don't know anyone else who will put up with my bullshit the way that kid does. We've been through a lot together, he always has my back, and I have his as well. As much as everybody thinks that he is some closed off snobby Slytherin, underneath, he's just a scared boy who is afraid of the future." Yoongi was pleased to see that Jimin was paying full attention to his words, so he continued, rubbing the Hufflepuff's arms softly as he spoke. 

  
"Jungkook is brave, and acts like he has no problems. But I know that he tells them to you, he trusts you. And I know that you trust him." Jimin went still, heart racing. Was Yoongi going to scold him for not opening up to Jungkook in return? 

  
"It's okay if you can't talk to people about your troubles, your fears. But you should always know that you don't have to be brave all the time..." Yoongi trailed off, unsure of how to properly word his next sentence, but going ahead anyway. 

  
"If you ever need somebody to sit with you, just to talk. Just to listen, or just to stay in silence. You can always come to me, I may not be the brightest person, but I'll always be here for you." 

  
Jimin couldn't believe what Yoongi had just said to him. He couldn't believe that even though they barely spoke, Yoongi had opened up to him in a way that no one else had. It was like the elder knew exactly what was going on inside his head, without having to address it with avoidance. 

  
And finally, finally, to Yoongi's most deep happiness, Jimin finally smiled. It was a beautiful smile that spread across his cheeks, that slanted his eyes into blinky moons and put the drying tear tracks running down his face to shame. 

  
Jimin squeezed Yoongi's larger hand tightly, and gave him the cheekiest grin that the older had seen in a long time. 

  
"Thank you." he smiled out, causing Yoongi to squeeze his hand back. 

  
"Do you want to share some hot chocolate with me kiddo?" 

  
"I would love to." 

  
Twenty minutes later and there was an entirely different atmosphere in the dorm, filled with incoherent laughter and the smell of melting chocolate.   

  
"-and then I asked my old man what he was talking about, he didn't need to know that I was the one who put the toad in their anniversary cake.” Yoongi smirked out, causing Jimin to laugh hysterically. 

  
"He must have been really mad right?" The Hufflepuff gripped the mug in his hands tighter, trying not to spill the hot beverage all over Yoongi's bed from laughter. 

  
"Mad? He was furious!" Yoongi bit out, trying to subdue the laughter bubbling up inside his chest.  Jimin punched the elder playfully in the shoulder, leaning forward slightly and bursting into tears of complete and utter bliss. The Slytherin finally cracked it and broke down laughing too. 

 

It turned out that Jimin was one of the few people who could actually hold a conversation with Yoongi and not want to kill him. They talked about their home lives, all of the rules they had broken at Hogwarts, and even talked about what they wanted to do when they graduated. But neither would tell anyone outside of the room about the last part. 

  
Just as Yoongi was about to open his mouth to say something else, the bedroom door swung open. And Jimin wasn't prepared for who stepped inside. 

  
_"Jungkook don't go in there!" Jackson had frantically said to the raven haired when he had entered the common room. Jungkook had raised an eyebrow in confusion at his friend's statement._

_  
_ _  
_ _"I'm not sure if they are done yet!”_

 

_Done yet? What?_

_  
_ _  
_ _"What are you talking about?" he asked, youthful face seeming to age ten years with the creases of confusion currently forming._

_  
_ _  
_ _Jackson sighed, holding his arms up in defeat and slouching against the black leather couch, causing the others around him to snicker._

_  
_ _  
_ _"Just go in," he sighed, Jungkook rolled his eyes. As if he would let Jackson deter him from entering his own room._

_  
_ _  
_ _Without much thought, he pushed open the door._

  
  
Jungkook had to do a double take.

  
  
Sitting on Yoongi's bed, were Jimin and Yoongi. Both facing each other, less than half a foot apart. One of Jimin's small hands was resting on Yoongi's shoulder, they both held cups of steaming hot chocolate in their hands, and from the sounds of laughter Jungkook had heard before he entered. They had obviously been having a fun time together. 

  
"Jimin? What are you doing in here?" Jungkook asked, but it wasn't Jimin the Slytherin was looking at. It was Yoongi, almost as if to silently ask. 'What are you doing in here alone with him without my knowledge.' 

  
"We–” Jimin started, but Yoongi cut him off. 

  
"He just came to borrow one of my books, he misplaced his own and I said he could borrow mine." Yoongi smiled encouragingly at the Hufflepuff who nodded in agreement. 

  
"And you need hot chocolate to borrow a book?" Jungkook retorted, voice almost on the edge of agitation. It was time for Yoongi to pull him up. 

  
"Are two friends not allowed to share a nice drink together?" he asked, no, stated, voice dropping from cheery to blunt in a matter of seconds. 

  
Yoongi eyed Jungkook, staring into his orbs like a tiger hunting it's prey. A silent conversation that only the two of them would ever understand. And Jungkook finally snapped out of it, Yoongi had re-grounded him. 

  
"Tch, whatever." 

  
"I have to get back to my dorm, I've got lots of studying to do." Jimin placed the mug down gently on Yoongi's nightstand, earning a grin from the elder. 

  
"I'll talk to you later kiddo, remember what I said," the Slytherin reminded, Jimin nodded and Jungkook had to pretend he didn't feel a little pang of jealousy mixed with confusion when Yoongi ruffled the hair on top of Jimin's head in tenderness. 

  
Before Jimin left, he and Jungkook shared a long hug, it wasn't awkward. It was warm and inviting and Jimin giggled when Jungkook pecked him on the neck quickly. 

  
"Since when did you and Jimin become so close?" Jungkook asked after the Hufflepuff had left. Yoongi just tilted his head in question. 

  
"He needed to borrow a book, and we both wanted hot chocolate." The book that Yoongi had leant Jimin, was a book that the younger was in fact missing. Yoongi didn't need to ask why, he already knew. 

  
"Relax Jungkook, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were jealous," the mint haired mocked. 

  
"I am not jealous!" Jungkook grumbled and threw his cloak roughly at his best friend. Of course Yoongi and Jimin were only talking about dumb books and drinking hot chocolate. Jackson was a dumbass. 

  
Yoongi had meant what he said to Jimin. About always being there, he wasn't going to let any of those cruel kids hurt his new... friend. Yeah, today Yoongi had made a friend.   


…

 

Taehyung groaned for something that felt like the uptenth time that morning. He glared at the textbook sprawled on the grass in front of him with an annoyed huff, a hand hooked under his chin as he lied down, tapping the tips of his fingers against the corner of the page.

 

The shining sun peeked through the fronds of the trees, splashing his tanned skin with light caramel shades and creating a curious light and shadow effect. His lavender hair was tousled under the mid spring’s breeze, bangs falling in front of his eyes lazily, but he didn’t bother removing them.

 

He had hoped that it would have been easier to concentrate on his studies if, for once, he had chosen to continue them outside in the courtyard instead of the suffocating library, between fresh air and sweet lullabies sung by twirling leaves and chirping birds. Of course Taehyung loved the library, don’t get him wrong, it was his silent clearing where he could just shut out everything else. But maybe he had spent way too much time in it recently. It couldn’t really be helped, since the year end exams were approaching fast.

 

It wasn’t really a problem most of the time, actually, because Taehyung was one heck of a lucky guy. One of his strongest points was probably his ability to gain basic knowledge without even trying. Sure, it was different from how Namjoon’s way-too-brilliant-for-his-own-good brain worked – which could somehow manage to automatically file and save every single information, like, _ever_ – but it was still a trait that Jimin definitely envied him a lot. The latter still ended up scoring better than him on some theoretical exams though, since, unlike himself, he used to spend his afternoons frantically bended over his books whenever the examination period was about to start, while Taehyung could always count on his quirky memory. It had saved his ass a lot of times during the past years.

 

In this particular case, however, he didn’t really have a choice but share his pain. After all, he didn’t want to risk the year when he knew he was perfectly capable of succeeding it with good evaluations.

 

That was how, after being ditched by his _supposed_ best friend with an apologetic smile and a promise of meeting later in the evening to study together (Taehyung was _not_ petty about it, please), he had ended up laying on the grass with an unimpressed frown. Now, Taehyung understood that Jimin really wanted to spend some quality time with his _personal Slytherin_ for a couple hours instead of mourning over their sad textbooks with him right after the classes were over, but still. Okay, _maybe_ he was just a little salty. _So what?_

 

He murmured something under his breath, something that sounded very much like innocent curses directed towards Jungkook and his shit eating grin.

 

“You okay there?” a low, familiar chuckle made him perk up his eyes a little too fast, head snapping in the direction of that voice.

 

He met none other than Captain Jung Hoseok’s curious dark brown gaze, who was watching him with a eloquent smile ghosting over his thin lips. He was still wearing his Quidditch uniform, light sweat shining against his sun kissed skin as he panted slightly.  

 

“Hey. Yeah, I was just, uhm– studying, kind of?” he ended up blurting out, an exasperated chortle leaving his mouth.

 

“I see,” Hoseok eyed him skeptically, but deciding not to inquire any further anyways. “You looked very stressed. It’s tough, uh?”

 

“It’s boring more than anything,” Taehyung whined, flopping down on the prickling grass, his lavender strands striking a pleasant contrast with the vibrant green as they spread across it as if they were sewed in a beautiful embroidery.

 

The weather was really nice that day, he hummed to himself, he was glad that he had decided to come outside. He let his eyes fall shut for a moment, inhaling the scentless air as a comfortable silence drowned over them. It only lasted a few seconds though, because the elder spoke up again.

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“Uhm, let me see…” the boy peeked through his eyelashes as he opened one eye to glance at him, tilting his head backwards. “Around an hour and a half?” Taehyung decided that Hoseok didn’t need to know that he had been procrastinating for the last thirty minutes at least.

 

“Wanna take a break with me then? We finished practice a while ago, but I decided to stay behind a little longer,” the Hufflepuff shrugged, scratching the side of his cheek with a tentative smile.

 

“You really like to fly on that broom of yours, don’t you?” Taehyung snorted with a lopsided grin.

 

“I can’t deny that,” Hoseok laughed as well, but bringing his eyes back to him immediately after, something glinting in them. “Which reminds me…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Weren’t you up for another flying session?”

 

…

 

Taehyung wasn’t exactly sure how he had ended up on the back of Hoseok’s broomstick again, but he was extremely enthusiastic about the whole scenario.

 

He couldn’t possibly deny that flying was a wonderful experience. It felt so nice, with the wind whistling in his ears and his rebellious hair all messed up, his cloak fluttering in all directions as his feet dangled into the void, making him feel weightless and free like a mischievous feather. The chilly gust whipped against his flushed cheeks, colouring the tip of his nose of a gentle pink as well.

 

He held Hoseok a little tighter by the waist as he swirled around one of the Quidditch pitch’s towers, letting out an approving scream that soon turned into a fit of uncontrolled giggles as he bucked his head backwards.

 

Taehyung loved it. He loved this so much it wasn’t even rational.

 

“Having fun?” Hoseok snickered, throwing him a glance with the corner of his eyes, a huge grin plastered on his features. The smile that the other boy shot him back was, if possible, even wider.

 

“So much!” he managed to shout out at some point, coffee brown eyes sparkling as he watched the beautiful view from the top. “I should have considered your offer soo–”

 

His grasp around the elder slipped before he could finish his sentence, making him yelp out loud as he nearly fell off the broom, too distracted to pay attention to his own safety, and he probably would have crashed down on the ground a few seconds after if Hoseok hadn’t grabbed him in a frantic gesture.

 

“Watch out–!” he shrieked, face a little paler and eyes wide. “Jeez, you are hopeless,” he sighed afterwards, shaking his head with a disapproving look, even though the relieved smile on his lips betrayed his serious façade.

 

“Sorry,” the younger chuckled abashedly, trying to recompose himself.

 

“I lost five years of my life span right there,” the Hufflepuff muttered under his breath, sounding almost offended and clasping his hand a little tighter.

 

It was only then that Taehyung seemed to realized how Hoseok’s fingers were clenched around his, the palm pressed against his stomach was sinking almost too deep in the soft cloth of his shirt. Suddenly, all the giddiness seemed to evaporate from his body as he stared at the other boy with newfound silence.

 

His nose was small, with a gentle slope and a round tip at the end; high cheekbones and soft, thin lips framed his face. The brown hair looked wavy and unkempt as it flew guided by the flow of the wind, tickling Taehyung’s cheek with a featherlight touch.

 

He was different than usual, it was something that he had noticed when he had seen him swaying skillfully in the Quidditch stadium on his broom for the very first time. When he was flying, Hoseok was unexpectedly confident and relaxed, as if he were in his natural element.

 

Taehyung had always smiled at the other boy’s almost endearing antics, laughing as he got scared by literally anything, be it a little spider or a Fanged Geranium in Herbology class. He was so _loud_ – which was saying a lot considering how he wasn’t exactly the quietest person himself – and overwhelming sometimes, so pure hearted, kind and all types of caring. He still remembered very neatly when Hoseok had approached him for the very first time in the library, sounding way too hyper for his own good and blinding him with his bright, over-the-top personality.

 

Back then, Taehyung used to be a little more diffident, a little more insecure. After all, the only people he could have called his friends were Namjoon and then Jimin. Taehyung had been used to be avoided for the longest time, labeled as weird, strange, _different._

 

Since he was a little kid, it had happened almost too often that the other children pushed him away, throwing him malicious glances, fingers always ready to be pointed. It hadn’t exactly been his fault if he didn’t know that he were a wizard until he received his letter on the morning of his eleventh birthday.

 

Of course, at the back of a secluded part of his mind, Taehyung always knew that his unusual doings weren’t exactly normal. For example, when he was still in primary school, he used to play with some of his classmates in the late afternoon, kicking footballs across open fields. One day, however, when a little prick had made him intentionally trip not once, not twice, but _three_ times, his seven years old self was so mad that he made the ball explode right in his face just by angrily staring at it.

 

There was also the other time when his mother had prohibited him from keeping the little frog he had found in the pond by the park, but he sneaked it into his bedroom anyways. When the woman woke up in the middle of the night after hearing some suspicious croaking sounds from his room and started knocking on his door. Taehyung had panicked, and suddenly his little pet was gone.  Vanished, right before his eyes. The next morning he had supposed that it _must_ have had been a dream, because there was no way, was there?

 

Yeah right, sure. Discovering about magic and the world that lied beyond the only one he had always knew, had been both so scary and refreshing. Instead of being weirded out, he had been oddly relieved when he had finally found an explanation behind his actions, and he had wanted to go back to all those kids that made fun of him so badly and yelled them the truth just in spite of showing them how actually _cool_ he was. But obviously he hadn’t been allowed to do that.

 

Hogwarts had been a new feat, a new challenge. He had tried to reassure himself that it was going to be alright, that he he wouldn’t have let some clueless idiots’ words taunt his mind and prevent him from making new friends, but it was easier said than done. Being sorted into Ravenclaw, for a start, had actually quite surprised him.

 

Taehyung knew he could be smart when he actually wanted to, but he would have sweared that his paradoxically irrational and impulsive side would have put him in Gryffindor or something. But then again, when he had thought about it a second time around, he realised that he was far from being dumb and that nobody should have had the right to make him feel otherwise. He was witty and creative, unique – Jimin’s courtesy later on – and brilliant in his own shade, quirky and laced with an irrefrenable curiosity.

 

It had been relatively easy to bond with Namjoon since they ended up being in the same room. He had felt a little threatened at first, because the other Ravenclaw had seemed so much taller and intimidating, much more wiser and knowledgeable than Taehyung could have ever hoped to be at that age, but he had soon realized that Namjoon was one of the silliest and genuine people around as he watched him splatter his drink on his notes two days after. He had tried to clean the mess very frantically, but it had been a bit useless, so Taehyung had finally gathered all of his courage and just offered him his own work with a wide smile spread on his features.

 

With Jimin it had been a little different. He had made it to History of Magic’s class just a little later than expected and the only seat empty had been the one next to the tangerine. The Hufflepuff just had this calming aura of kindness radiating from him that for Taehyung it felt natural to start talking first. And God, if that hadn’t been one of the best decisions of his life. Jimin was absolutely amazing, in every way possible. He was the friend Taehyung had always yearned for but could never find when he really needed it. Not once he’d seen judgment in those bright eyes of his, not one complain or nasty remark, and Taehyung was so, _so_ grateful.

 

However, unlike everyone else, Hoseok had approached him first. Even if he was hurtled in a corner of the library, probably looking like the nerd that he most likely was, shying away from his surroundings as he hid inside the pages of that silly book of his ( _How To Adopt Hippogriffs,_ for god’s sake, Taehyung wanted to snort just at the memory). Yet, somehow, Hoseok had managed to notice him. However, considering the way he had embarrassingly fell on his butt, saying that his entrance in his life had been like loud slap in the face wasn’t exactly just a metaphor. The Ravenclaw had already expected the other to start laughing at him, not only because he was his usual mess but also because, seriously, who ever goes to the library to read stuff like that? Right, _weird kids._

 

But obviously, Hoseok had surprised him once again, his mouth shaping a wide circle as he had started rambling about just how deadly hippogriffs could really be, and he had looked so serious and actually concerned about the topic that Taehyung had just stared at him wordlessly, unable to decide if it would have been too hypocritical to start laughing at his face. It could have looked like a stupid, meaningless little thing to anyone else, but to _him_ , it had meant more than he would ever let on show. Hoseok’s heart was so pure and unblemished that sometimes it overwhelmed him as well.

 

But it wasn’t the only thing that he had learned over the years that they had spent together. Was it normal to not be able to go a day without at least talking to him? Or wanting to rest his head on his shoulder just a little longer when he fell asleep in the middle of the Grand Hall? Or feeling the impelling urge to tell him about all of his insecurities and all of his fears so that he could finally wash them away, even though a lump in his throat always stopped him?

 

Taehyung didn’t understand, and it was so _frustrating._ His rational part was screaming, telling him how he was just being a fool and nothing more. Something inside his chest, however, was begging him to just let his barriers slip for once, _just once_ , so he could finally stop putting himself under this unnecessary torture that he was inflicting upon himself.

“How come you became so silent all of a sudden?” Hoseok’s mildly concerned voice snatched him back to reality with the force of a punch in the face. He blinked once, twice, trying to catch himself again.

 

“Nothing. I was just thinking,” he managed to croak out, abashed at just how unstable his voice sounded.

 

“Care to let me know?” There wasn’t demand in his tone, but Taehyung still felt like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“I – maybe some other time.” He ducked his head down, biting the inside of his cheeks. _Weak_ , his mind was yelling, _you are nothing but weak. You’ve always been and always will be._

 

“Okay.” Hoseok didn’t try to push, he never did. He could only thank him wordlessly. “Do you want to head back?”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

He didn’t feel like studying anymore anyways, because his mood was all gloomy after too many thoughts.   
  
The lavender haired sighed as he pondered how he should actually shake off the heavy feeling in his heart. Maybe he should go and look for Jimin in the Great Hall. He would surely feel better if could spend some times with his lovely Hufflepuff friend and have a cup of sweet jelly.   
  
He then waved goodbye to Hoseok, who went off for a shower, and stepped into the Great Hall, scanning the area for his friend. However, instead of spotting a fluff of tangerine hair, he was unexpectedly confronted by a certain dark haired Slytherin.

 

…

 

_"Come on Tae, do it for me."_

_  
_ _  
_ _Taehyung honestly never thought he would hear Jeon Jungkook ask him for help. But here the Slytherin was, leaning across from him with an almost pathetic look of humiliation in his eyes. Taehyung smiled genuinely, and Jungkook raised his head with a small grin on his face._

_  
_ _  
_ _"So you want me to stand watch, while you raid Dumbledore's office searching for a sink?" The Ravenclaw asked, eyebrow raised. Jungkook glared._

_  
_ _  
_ _"Well yes, but... oh come on please!" the proud Slytherin let out, long slender fingers tugging on his own black locks. He needed somebody to help him, and he couldn't ask Yoongi for help, the insolent senior would laugh in his face._   


_  
_ _Taehyung wasn't a sadistic person by any means, but he was enjoying watching Jungkook unravel before his very eyes._   


_  
_ _"Okay stop enjoying my misery and give me an answer." Jungkook frowned out, eyebrows screwing together like perfectly shaped caterpillars. Taehyung chuckled deeply._   


_  
_ _"I'll help, but if you ruin my perfect record I'll gouge out your eyes."_

_  
_ _"Deal."_

_  
_   
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Taehyung sighed as he once again listened to Jungkook say the wrong password. 

  
"Shut up I'm trying damn it!" The Slytherin growled out, stunning face set in a straight glare at the detailed door before him and his unwilling friend. 

  
"Jungkook-" Taehyung started, but was cut off by a sudden outburst. 

  
"We have to get in there!" his voice faltered just for a second, cracking, breaking - he needed answers and they were behind this door. He had come too far to turn back now. 

  
Jungkook was pulled from his thoughts when a large hand rested heavily on his shoulder, he turned back to meet Taehyung's eyes, they were honest and wise beyond his years. 

  
"We'll find a way in." The Ravenclaw said, features firm and true with not a sense of humour behind his words. 

  
Taehyung wasn't a very expressive person, Jungkook often found it hard to know what the other was thinking and feeling. His personality, although a lot more open than Yoongi's didn't extend to his face very much. He only seemed to smile in the presence of Hoseok and Jimin, but Jungkook decided that it wasn't a bad thing. People who are harder to read find it easier to keep a level head. And level headed the Ravenclaw was. 

  
"Try licorice snap," came a deep voice right at Taehyung's ear, causing the door to the office to swing wide open on its own. The lavender haired teenager screamed loudly and jumped forward, eyes turning to the size of full moons. 

  
Taehyung turned around to look at whoever had spoken, and let out a sigh of relief. 

  
"Dumbledore, it's only you." He grinned out, and Jungkook briskly turned around at his friend's words. Sure enough, in all of his ancient glory, stood Albus Dumbledore. 

  
"Oh shit..." the Ravenclaw muttered, realising his mistake. Jungkook looked like he had seen a ghost. And both boys froze. 

  
"You have only but a short time before this door closes, and before you will suffer the consequences of trying to enter my office without permission." Although Dumbledore had said such words, his face remained kind and understanding. Right, the door was open. 

  
Jungkook turned back to face the door, seeing the inside of the room had the fire inside of his heart reigniting. 

  
"Hey Dumble-" Taehyung started, turning back to the wizard, but shut his mouth when he noted that Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, gone without a trace.

  
"Are you ready?"

  
Jungkook inhaled deeply, slightly less nervous than he should be because of the tight hold Taehyung had on his shoulder. 

  
"As ready as I'll ever be."

  
The Slytherin stepped inside, leaving his Ravenclaw companion to keep watch at the door. Even if Dumbledore had indirectly given them permission, Mrs McGonagall would surely be around.   


...

 

The atmosphere in the library was clouded by a thick silence, only disturbed occasionally by rustling of the pages and barely audible sighs of the tired students. As the NEWT examinations were gradually approaching, an obvious anxiety had started to overwhelm the students.

 

Everyone’s nose was buried into their thick stack of books, trying to memorise the potion recipes or to understand the logic behind ‘Why Muggles Need Electricity’. They were all busy studying, except for a certain silver haired Ravenclaw.

 

Namjoon was seated right across Seokjin, just like their typical study dates. Usually, it was easy for him to focus. But on that particular night, his head was too crowded with thoughts and he simply couldn’t study with his head full of concerns and unanswered questions.

 

He was studying the dark haired Gryffindor instead. The latter who seemed oblivious to the other’s eyes on him, was scribbling down his notes rather frantically. The couple had been having small conversations, and they had not completely cut out each other. But for the past few days, there was an obvious uneasiness between them.

 

It was hard for Namjoon to simply ask his boyfriend to tell him what was bothering him, because he didn’t want a forced confession. However, he knew that the stress from the exams and the inevitable decision that they had to make regarding their career prospects was taking a toll on the broad shouldered male.

 

So he was not going to sit by and let the latter suffer alone. Not when Seokjin had been there for him through thick and thin in every step of his life. He didn’t even remember how they had became friends, but he certainly couldn’t imagine his life without the charming, gangly teen beside him.

 

He was convinced that his clumsy little self who fell off the broom at the tender age of ten years old, had fallen even harder for his then best-friend. During that particular incident, the worried dark haired youngster was even more upset than himself, although he wasn’t the one who got hurt. He could recall that even his desperate attempt to make up to his sulking friend was futile: the delivery of a box of Caramel Cobwebs to his doorstep didn’t pardon him from two whole days of silent treatment. It was definitely one of the biggest fights that they had.

 

Namjoon had always cherished the smooth, effortless communication between them, which was a special gift that they had in their relationship. It was mainly because they knew each other ever since anyone could even remember; allowing them to become naturally intuitive and sensitive towards each other’s feelings. Therefore, he was certain that the unfamiliar, awkward air of tension between them was driving the Gryffindor insane as well.

 

He really didn’t wish to be imposing and he had given some time for his boyfriend to sort out his thoughts. But it was obvious that the space between them was only getting wider, and he took it as his call to finally bring himself to clear the strained atmosphere between them.

 

“Jin–”

 

“Namjoon–”

 

The two troubled teenagers uttered each other’s name at the same time. When their eyes met, the Gryffindor gave him a small smile because they both immediately understood each other’s intentions: it was time for them to talk.

 

“Joonie, let’s go for a stroll afterwards.” Seokjin suggested, with a knowing smile. The silver haired male immediately nodded in agreement as he unconsciously chewed his bottom lip, slightly apprehensive about the talk. It was apparent to him that the other had been procrastinating to talk to him, which only meant that it was an extremely important matter.

 

It only took them a few more minutes to start packing up because the restless Ravenclaw started to groan out loud, signalling that he had finished studying - although he wasn't even studying in the first place, but nobody needed to know that. He even went as far as to stretch out his long limbs exaggeratedly to accentuate his boredom, and ended up hitting a passer-by Hufflepuff by accident. Shaking his head in amusement, the Gryffindor decided that they should head out before the annoyed librarian kicked them out.

 

As they packed up, Seokjin’s mind was racing in anticipation of their inevitable conversation. He knew that he eventually had to talk to his concerned boyfriend, but it didn't mean that he was mentally prepared for the latter’s reaction. He knew better than anyone that Namjoon would understand his decision after a sensible explanation. But the guilt in the pit of his stomach was still there, because he hated to disappoint anyone, much less his beloved.

 

The couple then left the quiet library, and strolled down the corridor in a comfortable silence as they were both lost in thoughts. The corridor was peaceful and still, except for the slight twitching and a muffled snoring from the young Professor Basil Fronsac portrait.

 

Suddenly, the tall, dark haired student felt the familiar warmth on his palm as his the other male reached down to intertwine their hands. It was so natural and comforting; he already felt so much more assured that they were going to be just fine, even after the conversation.

 

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Clock Tower courtyard, which was totally deserted. The darkness of the night was lit by the moonlight, making everything more beautiful and mysterious under the white glow. The hushed ambience of the place resonated with the silent tension between the two students, as they sat down by the fountain in the middle of the yard.

 

They didn't engage themselves in the forthcoming conversation for a while as they gazed up, and enjoyed the scenic night sky.

 

“Namjoon-ah, do you know how it feels like to be completely useless?” It was Seokjin, who broke the silence. He knew that his question was bizarre, but he wanted the other to understand the very root of his decision.

 

“What do you mean?” the bewildered Ravenclaw asked, because the question caught him off guard as expected. He had never even thought that the laid-back and poised Gryffindor would even need to feel that way.

 

“When the kidnappings happened,” the Gryffindor explained, “My own friends were taken away from me right under my own nose.” He could still remember the nasty feeling in his guts during his sleepless nights, after knowing that his fellow schoolmates were disappearing.

 

After the kidnapping incident, both of the seventh year seniors were too caught up in making sure that their younger friends were nursed back to normal. So there was simply no time for them to spare to think about themselves.

 

“I felt so powerless Joon! I wanted to protect my friends but I couldn’t do anything!” The dark haired boys voice rang across the secluded courtyard. He wasn't going to cry but he couldn't stop the hot tear that was trailing down from his eyes. It felt like the dam had broken as he finally vocalised his thoughts; the tear was merely the evidence of suppressed emotions.

 

“Hey… please don’t cry. Come here.” Namjoon slid along the rough surface of the fountain seat as he shifted closer to engulf his boyfriend in the warmth of his arms. It was so heartbreaking for him to witness the latter falling apart. Seokjin was known as the calm and level-headed person so it was rare for him to have a complete breakdown.   

 

“And it’s not true. You helped to solve the riddles and took care of the victims, remember? You were so amazing.” The silver haired teen tried to reassure the down-casted male in his arms.

 

“No… it wasn’t nearly enough.” Seokjin argued as he gently pushed himself away from the other’s comforting hold. He wouldn’t be able to get a word out if he stayed still in the soothing haven of the Ravenclaw’s hug.

 

“What are you getting at, love?” Namjoon enquired, suddenly aware that his dark haired boyfriend was blinking too much: a habit that he had came to learn to be something the latter would do when he was nervous.

 

“I…I’ve decided to be an Auror.” The tense Gryffindor finally blurted out. As soon as the words left his mouth, he closed his eyes as he waited for the other to register the information. He didn’t need to witness the look of utter disappointment or devastation. The sudden change in his career prospect would definitely come as a surprise to the latter because they had many discussions about how much he wanted to be a Healer. They had it all planned out.

 

The torturous few seconds of deafening silence was an absolute hell on earth for the Gryffindor.

 

“But…you wanted to be a Healer ever since you were young.” The low husky voice disturbed the painful silence after a few seconds.

 

“I know Joonie,” Seokjin started to explain, “But after everything that has happened, I’m having a change of heart. I want to be a protector. I want to defend my loved ones from harm.”

 

“Being an Auror is extremely dangerous; it’s a life-threatening job, Jin. And you’ll have to travel a lot and we’ll not be able to see each other often when you start your intensive trainings…” Namjoon trailed off. His mind was going insane from the unexpected announcement and he just didn't know how to react.

 

In his mind, their life plans were already planned out smoothly. Jin was going to be a Healer which was a very suitable job for the compassionate and composed Gryffindor. Most importantly, it was not remotely dangerous and they wouldn’t be apart from each other for long periods of time, unlike the demands of being an Auror.

 

“Yeah…I know.” The dark haired admitted with a guilty nod. He admitted that Namjoon had every right to be upset because Auror was one of the most taxing job. They both knew that it certainly promised many sleepless nights apart, worrying about each other.

The Ravenclaw was understandably puzzled and crestfallen. However, he would not be Kim Namjoon if he couldn’t read his dear boyfriend like an open book. As he observed the other male, the faint spark in his eyes which was slightly layered by worry and guilt was really visible.

 

He would rather choose the difficult route than to kill off the little spark of passion in the other’s eyes. Also, he knew that it was impossible for anyone to change Jin’s mind once he had made the decision.

 

“You’ve made up your mind, haven’t you?” his silver haired muttered. The tone of discontent and finality in the low voice instantly caused the dark haired senior’s heart to drop. There was a strange feeling that his carefully crafted world was going to crumple down miserably if the latter decided that the new found information was too much for him to handle.

 

However, Yoongi’s advice was still ringing in his head: _“It's not selfish to think about yourself.”_ He had thought long and hard to made a concrete decision and he was not going to back down either. Hence, he gave a firm nod as an answer.

 

“I guess nothing I say would do any good then.” The Ravenclaw sighed as he frowned at the other.

 

Subsequently, time seemed to have frozen as the woeful couple studied each other’s eyes, trying to understand the other’s thoughts. It felt like an eternity before Namjoon sighed in defeat and murmured, “I’ll just have to figure out how to make owl posts to different locations while you are hunting down the bad guys.”

 

The surprised male widened his eyes in disbelief at his boyfriend’s words, and he couldn’t stop himself from exclaiming, “You aren’t breaking up with me?”

 

“What? No! Why should I? I mean, of course I’m worried about your safety and we’ll discuss more later. But I’m here to support you if that’s what you really want. I’m just really shocked, that’s all.” The silver haired student replied.

 

Seokjin hopped up from his seat, unable to contain his own excitement and pulled his bemused boyfriend up along with him. It felt like the burdensome weight on his shoulder was lifted and he could finally smile again.

 

“Oh! I guess I was worried sick for nothing. Thank you for being so wonderful! I love you.” The Gryffindor uttered as he closed the distance between them to place a soft peck on his lover’s cheek.

 

“I love you too, love,” the Ravenclaw replied as he smiled widely, causing his deep dimples to adorn his cheeks endearingly. The couple then stood there in the middle of the secluded courtyard, lost in each other’s eyes as they nested in a warm embrace. They were fully aware of the challenges that they would face in the future. But both of them were finally convinced that they could get through it together, as long as they had faith.

 

…

 

Although Jungkook had assured his lavender haired friend that he was ready to face whatever secret that the vial held, he still couldn’t shake off the feeling of apprehension. His could literally feel his heart thumping against his chest as his palms started to sweat. He had to tighten his grip on the vial so that it wouldn’t slide off from his slippery hands.

 

What if the vial contained something which wasn’t supposed to be revealed for HIS own good?

 

He bit his lower lip unconsciously as his mind battled with thoughts. Lost in his own thoughts, he was unaware of the intelligent Ravenclaw who was closely observing him from the side. From the dark haired boy’s tensed demeanour, it was far too easy for him to sense the Slytherin’s hesitation.

 

“Do you want me to go with you?”

 

Taehyung asked, tilting his head slightly like he was assessing Jungkook, his expression becoming suddenly serious. Jungkook turned towards him, to look him in the eyes. He didn't know how he and Taehyung had exactly become friends, of course having Jimin between them had helped them get closer, but Jungkook had never thought the lavender haired boy was a person he could actually get along with.

 

Yet, in all those hours spent together with Taehyung teasing him at any chance in and out classes, or in all those times Taehyung kept bugging him whenever they bumped in the hallways with him jumping on Jungkook with that touchy feeling of his that unsettled Jungkook, and in between all the laughter they shared as well as the difficult times, the episode of the mirror being the highlight, Jungkook had realized that he started to trust him and ultimately to care for him, deeply. And that, even though he would have never been able to express it out loud, he was grateful to Taehyung for never being put off by his charming traits and above all he was grateful for this time, because he was there yet he didn't pretend to know everything and had accepted to do it just because Jungkook had asked.

  
“I'll go by myself. But thank you,” he replied, smiling slightly.

  
Taehyung shrugged then, like he knew that was something Jungkook wanted to face alone.

  
“I'll wait here then, you know in case Professor Dumbledore decides he had enough of his evening stroll and decides to kick us out,” Taehyung said shaking dramatically his head. Jungkook just nodded, but he wasn't listening anymore, the weight of what was about to happen, and what he could possibly discover, being too heavy on his shoulders. He had to see though. He had to know the truth.

  
He took a deep breath before pronouncing the password, the statue of the gargoyle sliding on the side to let him in. Jungkook let the marble stairs take him up.

  
The office of professor Dumbledore was very spacious and full of any sort of things, there were shelves with ancient books and very strange instruments laying all around, in the center, a big desk full of documents, and then, beside the table, the empty nest of Fanny the phoenix. Any other time his curiosity would have taken the best of him and he would have probably used that time to take a look but he had a more serious matter at hand. Suddenly the vial in the inside pocket of his school uniform felt like it was burning his skin but Jungkook knew it was just an illusory sensation and in fact when his fingers grabbed the vial the glass was cold to the touch. Jungkook tightened his hold on the vial as he let his gaze wander around.

  
The students used to whisper that professor Dumbledore hid the pensive inside a wardrobe and Jungkook didn't know if that was true but then, without having to look for it, the door of one of the wardrobes opened by itself and Jungkook saw the basin full of sparkling liquid. He took some steps closer, opening the door completely so he could take a better view of the object. There was a silver plate floating over the marble basin and Jungkook for a moment got hypnotized by the iridescent liquid. He felt his heart's pulse quickening and his hands getting sweaty and he knew he didn't have all the time in the world and if he wanted to know the truth he had to just do it.

  
He took off the cap of the vial and poured the liquid on the plate. He saw the two liquids blend together and then, somehow, the iridescence clear into some images. Jungkook almost gasped, his heart beating loud in his ears. He took one last breath.

  
He had to know, he couldn't back up now.

  
_Brother_.

  
He shoved his head in that liquid.

  
It was one of the oddest sensation he had ever experienced, a bit like travelling via Floo network but a lot more comfortable. Then, before he could start to ask himself how that worked, he felt solid ground under his feet and when he opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he had kept pressed close, he found himself in the great hall full of crowd.

  
Jungkook had to blink a few times to understand what was happening and to adjust to the light, so dim that almost felt annoying. He had never tried travel memory before but he knew the thoughts weren't supposed to result so unclear or so blurred. Something was definitely off but he hadn't time to dwell too much on that because his attention was soon captured by the scene unfolding in front of him.

  
He was startled by the sudden clapping and cheering and that was when he saw Professor McGonagall holding the sorting hat just a few meters down where he was standing. He deduced that he had probably stumbled in some sorting ceremony and a feeling of anticipation bubbled inside his chest. The vial had the initials of his brother, so he was kind of sure it had to be his sorting ceremony but when he scanned around he didn't recognize anyone, and he felt a bit panicked because how was he supposed to find out the truth if he couldn't see him among the sea of people. What the heck is wrong with this memory? He cursed under his breath. Suddenly though a surge of panic crept inside his heart, some of a different kid, because even if the fog cleared out, would he really recognize his brother?

  
His parents in their effort to erase the disgrace and the disappointment it had been the existence in their family of their eldest son, had removed every picture of him from the house to the point that the only image Jungkook had of him was the one inside his own memories. But he was young and even though in his dreams he could clearly see his face, every time he woke up, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to remember him. Not like he has secretly wished.

  
He remembered just a pair of kind light brown eyes and the way his nose would wrinkle when he laughed. Just like him.

  
Jungkook decided just to wait for his brother's name to be called, almost feeling nauseous for the nervousness. He was standing next to the professors' table and he faintly wondered why he was standing there, probably because whoever owned that memory was there. And it probably wasn't his brother which was odd.

  
“Han Seoyoon!”

  
“Jin Jiyeon!”

  
“Jeon Junghyun!” shouted finally the voice of professor McGonagall. Jungkook snapped his head towards that point so fast, someone would have thought he broke his neck. He found himself stepping closer to the professor and when his eyes landed on the skinny figure of a boy, his breath got caught in his throat.

 

It was like looking in the mirror and see himself staring back, even though with some deliberate inaccuracies. Unlike his, the eyes of his brother were light brown exactly like remembered, but they had the same shape, both their nose wrinkled when they smiled widely and his brother was smiling even though it was a nervous smile. He drank in his appearance as he saw the boy shyly seat in the chair. He felt the corners of his mouth curve slightly in a smile. His brother's nose was a bit longer than his though and his cheeks a bit chubbier. But they had the same height Jungkook remembered having when he was eleven and both their lips were thin and stretched to reveal a perfect line of white teeth.

  
With such a striking similarity there was no wonder that his mother stared at him sometimes with a deep frown, and he asked himself why nobody had ever bothered to tell him just how much they resembled each other physically.

  
However, his brother's face was soon covered by the hat and Jungkook knew what was going to happen yet he couldn't help but close his eye when the hat shouted “Gryffindor!”

  
He heard the table of Gryffindor erupt in claps and cheers but he noticed they came with some second of delay, as the other students let out soft gasps and shocked murmurs. His brother looked a bit disoriented when he stood up from the chair but he walked with confidence, chin up, and when he sat at the table of Gryffindor and he was greeted warmly by the other students, Jungkook could see his nose wrinkled and his lips stretching in a shy but proud smile. Jungkook made to get closer, wanting to hear what his brother could possibly say in a moment like that.

 

His brother had to know what that would mean for his parents, what would be their reaction yet he seemed mostly unaffected as he talked animatedly with one of his housemates who by his looks seemed to be in his same year. However, before Jungkook could step closer the borders of that reality started to dissolve at the same time the light dimmed till it became pitch black, then he was swept away.

  
Jungkook would have protested because he had really wanted to listen to his brother's words, if it weren't that the new memory that unfolded in front of him, resulted in being even more interesting.

  
Again, he didn't know from whose point of view were those memories but it was crystal clear it was definitely not his brother. Jungkook found himself standing by a window and he vaguely recognized the hallway as the one that led to the professor's' room. From the window, he had a great view of the internal patio where two boys were loudly chatting.

  
Junghyun appeared more grown up if Jungkook had to guess he would have said he was probably fifteen. He looked taller, more similar to the Junghyun of his memories and of Jungkook himself. He was laughing hard, holding his stomach as he was basically rolling on the bench. Seated next to him there was a boy who was hitting his brother on the shoulder in the effort of making him shut up. He looked vaguely familiar and Jungkook realized it was the same boy with whom his brother was talking during the sorting ceremony. Jungkook wanted to focus on his brother but somehow the overall appearance of that boy looked oddly familiar and he couldn't pinpoint exactly why.

  
Then the boy turned, his front view finally visible, as he gave up to try and stop his brother from embarrassing him, arms crossed and scowl deep. Jungkook's eyes widened in horror when he remembered where he had seen that face before.

  
In the necrology section of the daily prophet.

  
He literally felt when the warmness left his body and his fingers turned numb like someone had just hit him with a frozen charm.

  
Jungkook tried to step back from the window because he had clearly lied to himself:  he was not ready to see any of this. Yet he stayed there, unable to tear his gaze from the scene of the two boys bickering. He tightened his fist so hard his knuckles turned white.

  
Junghyun was nothing like his parents had told him, he was nothing like he remembered he was when he was at home and was trying to ignore his parents' poisonous remarks. He was like the Junghyun in his dreams and his distant memories, all laughter and soft air around him. Jungkook couldn't match this image with the one pictured by the newspaper, the portrait of a disturbed young man, or worse, to the one his parents had always told everybody.

  
Disrespectful, ungrateful, greedy, an extreme disappointment.

  
“Sorry, I said I was sorry!” He heard Junghyun say as he tried not to burst out laughing again.

  
“Do you really have to laugh like that every time you think about it?”

  
“It's just, it's so damn funny! Besides didn't I tell it wasn't going to work you stubborn head? But you said, 'no, I know what I am doing!' and here we are, with you having succeeded into making your cauldron explode. How you managed to do that, only you know, and you also managed to burn professor's favorite hat! Of course he punished you,” Junghyun said with mirth.

  
“Just so you know that hat gone was the best gift I could do him because it was hideous! While what about me? Had any of you dickheads thought about me? My new uniform and also part of my hair got burnt! I look like a monster and just before Hogsmeade! Seoyoon is going to dump me!”

  
“Stop being over dramatic. Your hair is fine,” Junghyun said, his smile turning kind. “By the way when is your punishment?”

  
“This Friday. And also the next one and the next after that. Professor said I have to reorganize the record books of the past ten years and he even hinted that if I don't finish for the third Friday this thing can go on till the end of the semester, like... it was just a hat!”

  
“Well, at least it's better than that time they made you clean chamber pots without magic.”

  
“Oh lucky me, thank you for reminding me that moment, really Junghyun, thank you so much!”  Another outburst of laughter followed those words. And every laugh was like a hit in his stomach.   


It was not fair. It was not fair, this Junghyun was not supposed to exist yet there he was. He was no different than him with one his friends. He looked happy like he was having the time of his life, like it was supposed to be at his age.  


Junghyun that ruffled his hair, smiling warmly at him.  


Again he felt the borders of the reality start to fade, the light dimmed till it became black and Jungkook knew the scene was going to change and he didn't know if he wanted to.  
Because in that fragment, his brother had existed as a happy person.     


The reality turned black again and it never turned bright. Jungkook for a moment was left confused, till he realized it was night. From a window, he saw the moon weakly lightening the corridor, but instead of finding it reassuring, it left him with a vague sense of loneliness.  


He looked around to try and locate himself, it was hard since it was so dark and the lights were off but then looking better he recognized the tapestry of Barnaba the Barmy and he understood that he was on the seventh floor, where it was located the Room of Requirement.  


He heard the distinctive sound of magic creeping, and squinting his eyes he saw a door materialize in the middle of the bare wall. A figure came out of it. Before he could start guessing who could it be, he heard the rustling of clothing and all of a sudden, next to him, just mere inches from where he was standing, his brother emerged from something that looked like a cloak of invisibility. Jungkook almost yelped, shocked to be so close of Junghyun.  


He couldn't see him well in the face but his figure was as tall as him. He deduced probably was the memory of a Junghyun with his same age.  


Junghyun had died at only eighteen though, that meant that what was going to witness wasn't so far in time. A shiver ran down his spine, however before panic could start invading him again, the scene in front of him took all his attention.  


“I told you to leave me alone, Junghyun,” said the figure that had just come out from the Room of Requirement.  


“What the heck is going on?” He saw Junghyun move some steps forward and the light of the moon for a moment lightened his features and Jungkook got a glimpse of anger and confusion.  


“Leave me alone,” but his brother didn't listen and with a hand he tried to grab the figure before it could sneak away. But whoever they were, it wasn't of his brother opinion and it fight back shoving his brother back, Jungkook by instinct took a step forward to try and separate them, hand stretched to grab, but of course it didn't work. His fingers grasped air and the shock was so much because he had forgotten, for a moment he had forgotten, that he stumbled back and fall on his ass.  


The two figures started to fight between them, but then his brother took the other person by the shoulders.  


“Stop it! Whatever it is, stop it!” And the light then hit the two of them and Jungkook could see that the other person was his brother best friend, yet he didn't look, not even a bit, similar to the boy he has seen in the previous memory. He looked paler, almost sick and he was thinner and he looked overall fragile, like a dead branch unable to stand the heavy snow.  


“You don't understand Junghyun!”  


“Try me!” His brother replied and he saw the other person trembling and then the two of them collapsing on the hard floor.  


“You are my friend. Let me help you,” his brother said. He never knew what the other boy had said though. The room turned pitch black again.  


Jungkook was starting to feel nauseous because it was too much, too damn much to stand, and he didn't know if he had the strength to see more, but the memory was changing again and he couldn't stop now.  


The scene changed and he found himself running even if he didn't know why, then he saw someone running in front of him, but he couldn't see who, but from the noise of steps he realized it was more than one person. He started to run faster, a sudden terrifying fear invading his heart, the sick premonition of the tragedy that was just about to happen. He felt his lungs ache but he didn't stop, he saw stones flash on his sides and part of his mind recognized the place. They were in the dungeons, however, he didn't have time to look around because he heard the people in front of him shouting and when he heard his brother exclaim “Stupify!”, Jungkook forced himself to run even faster.  


Luckily the battling managed to slow down the two persons before him and Jungkook was able to get significantly closer. The hallway turned right, the black head of his brother was visible now but not the other person who had turned just as Jungkook finally got close. However, he managed to have a glimpse of the other person clothing and he noticed those weren't the clothes of a uniform.  


When he finally managed to turn right too though, he found a heavy door closed and the loud noise of powerful charms hitting the wall. With his limbs aching Jungkook shoved himself forward hoping he could pass through the door, so terrified that those seconds were going to make him miss something important, something vital, something he must see.  


He passed through the door at the same time he heard the words, “Sectumsempra!” being shouted by his brother's voice. He saw the other figure rotate in the air, Junghyun's face sporting a terrified but winning expression. But then the figure landed heavily on the stone floor, like a broken puppet whom someone had cut its strings.

  
Time froze then, as Jungkook looked down he could swear the time had frozen.   
Then he heard a scream, a scream so full of such a sincere agony it sounded almost inhuman. But when he felt his throat hurt he realized he had screamed at the same time his brother had screamed too.   


Because there, in a pool of blood, laid his brother's best friend.  


“ _No!_ ” His brother launched himself literally on his friend body, trying desperately to plug the wound on the carotid with his hand as the body on the ground convulsed gurgling with a sick noise.   


“No, no no! You weren't you! You weren't you!” His brother kept repeating like an obsessed mantra. He saw Junghyun murmur a charm of healing wand trembling in his hand, but Jungkook knew and so his brother, that it wasn't going to work because he had used dark magic curse and those rarely had anti charms.  


They both knew that the wound that his brother had just inflicted was mortal. But still his brother didn't give up, he kept trying with sickening determination, as tears rolled down his cheeks.  


He saw the friend of his brother look at Junghyun and then stare somewhere near Jungkook and then, far, in the distance as the light left his gaze.  


“I'm sorry,” Junghyun whispered like he knew it was never, ever going to be enough, like the world had just ended there, at his own hands.  


Jungkook stepped forward, cursing himself, cursing everything for not being able to touch him. To do something because that was just a cruel memory, the faint echo of two boys that were never going to come back. He felt the borders of the reality fade again but this time Jungkook didn't want to go, he wanted to stay there because there had to be something left to see, because from there in a couple of weeks that memory would be the only thing left of Junghyun.  


He felt his conscience being dragged back, even if he shouted for it to stop, even if he screamed on top of his lungs.  


Before he realized it, he was on his knees clutching the borders of the marbled basin like it was the only thing stopping him from collapsing. He whimpered pathetically, breath coming out erratically and a pain he had never felt before hit him violently that even being passed over by a train would hurt less.  


A pain so big that he couldn't even start to express it in words that made sense.  
His brother was a murderer, hadn't he known already?   


Then, why his hands were aching in the desire to touch and comfort someone who looked like they had no right to be comforted? There was something, he knew there was something and not knowing what was driving him crazy.  


Because for years he had thought to have lost him forever and it had hurt too much not even having the chance to mourn him but maybe finding him again hurt even more.  


“Junghyun,” and it was the first time in over a decade that he had pronounced his name.

  
Only then he realized he had been crying all along.

 

…

 

Maybe it was his eyes still red. Or maybe it was his shoulders that were too rigid or his hands slightly trembling. Or maybe, just maybe, his expression was enough to give him away even if someone was so blind to not notice. Because when he emerged from Dumbledore's office Taehyung didn't dare to ask him anything. And he hated being so obvious, looking so frail, like he was a hopeless walking mess when all his life, from the day they told him his brother had died and why, he had tried to keep standing.

 

Yet something had broken irreparably that day and he hadn't realized till now. He had been so busy all those years trying to keep up the pretenses, to be what they wanted him too, what he thought was his duty to do, that he had stepped all over his own trashed heart and decided to ignore it.

 

It being his love for his brother.

 

_Because knowing I still loved you despite what the others said you did and missing you when I wasn't allowed to, hurt too much._

 

So time had passed and even if he hadn't healed he had done a good job trying to ignore it. And he tried so hard to get where he was now and he was so genuinely proud of what he had achieved that he had ended up believing his own lie, thinking he had overcome his unnecessary feelings and that he was alright, when in reality he had had just trapped those same feelings inside himself, hoping they would fade.

 

But then he met Jimin. And the Hufflepuff was everything he thought he didn't like in a person yet he couldn't take his eyes from him. Somehow they path crossed and intertwined, and it was terrifying and it was beautiful.  

 

For the first time in his life, it wasn't just his priorities that matter but there was another person's well-being that mattered to him, more than all the things he could conquer. He hadn't realized though, that his heart had opened once again, and with that everything that he had been suppressing all those longs years.

 

_I had to. I had to, brother._

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Taehyung asked after a while, more out of kindness than because he actually thought Jungkook would talk. The latter shook his head.

 

“I don't think I could, even if I tried,” Jungkook said, trying to joke but he knew he probably looked pathetic.

 

“It's alright,” Taehyung said as he smiled at him.

 

He didn't add anything else, he just put his arm around his shoulders like he had done so many times before but never with so much sentiment, and gingerly dragged him out of there like it was no different from one of their daily strolls and Taehyung was bugging him with the latest book he had been reading and Jungkook was wrinkling his nose, faking boredom when in reality he actually found Taehyung's chats interesting,he just liked to annoy the other boy.

 

They walked for while close to each other in complete silence, however when he realized Taehyung was taking him to the Slytherin's dorm, Jungkook stopped abruptly.

 

“Jungkook?”

 

“I'll go the other way. If you are tired you can go back to your dorm Taehyung, you don't have to be my chaperon,” Jungkook said trying to sound his usual self. He didn't want to go back to his dorm, face his housemates and having to pretend everything was alright when it was clearly not the case.

 

He didn't even have the strength to face Yoongi, not after their last awkward interaction, even though he knew he could trust the elder with everything. However, no matter how good Yoongi was in comforting him, having been his silent guardian all those years, there was nobody he wanted to see more in that moment than Jimin.

 

“Of course I don't have to, but how do you think you'll get inside Hufflepuff's dorm otherwise?” Taehyung replied smiling mischievously. And Jungkook really some other time would have hit him for acting too smug and how dared he implied he was so obvious, yet he smiled.

 

“Thank you.” Taehyung shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world being there in time of need and maybe it was when it came to friends.

 

They sprinted in the direction of the Hufflepuff's dorm, suddenly it seemed vital Jungkook saw Jimin as soon as possible, see his face, his smile, and nuzzle him in the neck and just feel his warm body pressed against his, like a comforting blanket wrapped around him during a particularly cold night. Soon he recognized the hallways from which Jimin always came out and the more they got closer the more Jungkook felt like whatever was miraculously making him put a step after the other was running out.

 

“Wait here, would you?” Asked Taehyung kindly. “If they see a Slytherin enter the Hufflepuff dorm they would probably make a fuss, and believe me you don't want to see a bunch of Hufflepuff making a fuss. They know me though so yeah, just wait here. I'll go get Jimin for you.” Jungkook didn't even have the strength to protest, he just stood there, as he watched Taehyung press some stones in the wall and a passage opening.

 

Then it was only him, again.

 

The minutes kept passing but nobody came back from the passage, and as the time kept passing Jungkook started getting angsty.

 

He couldn't bear to be by himself any longer, he needed…

 

Then finally the passage opened in the wall opened again and Taehyung emerged from it and behind him, a confused Jimin.

 

Jungkook would have laughed then, because as soon as his boyfriend's eyes landed on him, his face betrayed some shock, and then his expression turned full of concern and Jungkook knew he didn't deserve it, none of it, because he had been such a self-centred asshole because he knew he had neglected his boyfriend yet there he was, asking him to welcome him with open arms. Which Jimin did without hesitation, he smiled sweetly at him like the scene with Yoongi had never happened like Jungkook was the best surprise he could get so late in the evening.

 

Jimin stepped closer, his eyes never leaving his, and then he encircled him with his arms and hold him tightly like he would never want to let go, and Jungkook left out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding and hid his face in the crook of his neck. He heard more than saw Taehyung walk away and some other time he would have told him something, another thank you maybe, but the couldn't.

 

“It'll be alright, whatever it is we'll fix it, I promise.” And finally the cold that had been numbing his limbs since he had witnessed the scenes in the Pensieve, melted away. Jungkook then took Jimin's face in his hands, looking Jimin in the eyes trying to convey everything he felt before planting a firm kiss on his lips, just a mere brush but full of affection. Then he hugged Jimin too, just as tightly like he was the only thing keeping him grounded and probably it was. And they stayed there in each other's' arms.

 

After a while, Jimin untangled gently himself from his hold, took Jungkook's hand and led him towards the wall as with the other hand he opened the passage. The younger tried to protest but Jimin turned to press a finger on his lip and Jungkook like a child followed him inside. It hit Jungkook then that probably he would have followed Jimin whenever he took him and looking at their hands intertwined Jungkook somehow knew that he would never find again someone that would make him feel so whole even after haven't being broken into pieces.

 

He asked himself for the first time if that could have been called love.

 

…

 

Jimin had watched Jungkook fall asleep. Somehow they had managed to sneak in the Hufflepuff dorm without anyone seeing them, probably Hoseok had sent everyone to bed when Taehyung had irrupted in the dorm with such a worried expression. Then once they were both lying in Jimin's bed, the curtains bed acting like a shield, Jungkook had told him everything, from when he found the vial to what he had witnessed inside those memories and Jimin had died with every word because he knew how much it was hurting Jungkook. He wished he was there yet he knew it was something Jungkook had to do alone. He let the questions of what all that could actually mean to some other time.  

 

For the time being, it was better if his boyfriend rested. He caressed Jungkook's fringe tenderly. Jungkook had managed to fall asleep, curled up on Jimin, finally his face distended and no longer frowning in pain. Jimin was grateful to Jungkook for trusting him, for having remembered Jimin was there, when he had needed. And as he stared down at Jungkook he took a decision. He had to protect Jungkook at all costs.

 

His problems could wait.

 

If he had to suffer in silence to save Jungkook some anguish so be it. After all, they say we are willing to go the furthest when we are in love.

  
He kissed Jungkook's head then with all the affection he could convey and he closed his eyes too, his fingers intertwined with the younger's soft locks and Jungkook's breathing on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The authors of this chapter were 
> 
> – zaphyre [Kira]
> 
> – Only_Baby_Scars [Kari]
> 
> – Redghoul [Yoon]
> 
> – Vi (Huilen) [Victoria]


	15. Amity

 

Despite the coldness of the winter was still melting away, that morning Jungkook woke up feeling inexplicably warm and with the distant twinge of a headache. 

 

He immediately sensed the light weight pressed on his shoulder, eyelids fluttering open as he peeked through his lashes. The first thing he saw was a bright, orange mop of hair sprawled across the wrinkled fabric of his shirt, the strands tickling the sensitive skin of his neck. 

 

Jungkook inhaled sharply, watching how their fingers were still intertwined, hands resting on his stomach in a sloppy hold. He couldn’t help but smile, closing his eyes yet again as he let himself be lulled by the Hufflepuff’s even breaths against his chest. 

 

His left arm was slightly numb and aching under Jimin’s body, but he didn’t want to wake him up. If it had been for him, he would have already crushed the other in a tight hug, kissing his face silly until nothing but his crystalline giggles filled the silence of the cozy room. 

 

_ Whatever it is, we’ll fix it. I promise. _

__

 

There, curling his toes between the patchwork quilts of Jimin’s bed, Jungkook thought that maybe he didn’t deserve him at all. He was so kind, so caring, so understanding, that Jungkook couldn’t help it.

 

He wondered if it was normal to feel like that, if it was okay to be so vulnerable and exposed in front of him, if he had been doing it wrong the whole time.  _ Pathetic _ , his old self would have said now, pathetically weak. And yet, Jimin never made him feel weak, ever. If anything, when Jimin was by his side, Jungkook felt like he could overcome anything and everything. Even if the ground beneath his feet were to crumble apart, he could entrust Jimin to catch him before anyone else, even if the sky were to shatter on him, as long as he had Jimin he was safe. 

 

Jimin, Jimin,  _ Jimin.  _

 

It was all about Jimin. It had all become about him, and Jungkook didn’t mind one bit. He always managed to calm him, he could always see right through him, embracing his darkest thoughts without any questions, without any  _ judgment,  _ and brush them away in less than a second. It was like he always had the answers Jungkook was looking for, the right words to sooth him, the right touches to make him feel home. 

 

He flushed, suddenly realizing the direction that his thoughts were taking. When had he fallen so deep? He sounded like such a sappy little girl. To Jungkook’s pride, that was rather embarrassing. Jimin would have laughed at him if he could have seen him right then. Thankfully for his last, small piece of dignity that he had left, he couldn't. 

 

He wondered what time it was, and if Hoseok was still in his bed somewhere very close. By the eloquent sound of the soft snores reaching his ears, he figured that he probably was. The bright yellow curtains of Jimin’s bed were blocking his view, but he could totally imagine the elder with an arm or a leg dangling off the bed. Or maybe he was already on the floor, one could never know what to expect from him. 

 

His attention was snapped back as Jimin stirred on his side, low muffled mumbles leaving his mouth as he let go of Jungkook’s hand to rub his eyes lazily. 

 

“Hi,” the raven said, a smile ready on his lips. Jimin finally glanced up at him through his messy hair, slightly disoriented. Then, he grinned back. 

 

“Hi,” he breathed out, lifting his weight up from Jungkook’s poor arm and facing him instead. “Slept well?” 

 

“Of course,” he brushed his fingers across the bangs covering Jimin’s eyes, moving them away. “Did you?” 

 

“Never had a better sleep.” he wiggled, half amused and half ironic. Jungkook would have hit him,  but he just rolled his eyes instead. 

 

They stayed there like that for several minutes, Jimin staring at him with an undecipherable smile dancing on his lips and Jungkook blinking back, suddenly feeling shy. 

 

“What?” he scoffed, hoping that the Hufflepuff couldn’t feel how his cheeks were burning. 

 

“Nothing.” Jimin just shook his head, mouth still stretched upwards. 

 

“Aren’t you…” Jungkook trailed off, starting to fidget with the hem of his shirt instead of looking straight at him. “Aren’t you going to ask?” 

 

“Only if you want me to.” 

 

Of course, he thought, of course Jimin would say that. He didn’t expect anything less anyways. But did he  _ want  _ to talk about it? 

 

The whirl of emotions that he had felt the day before seemed to come at him all over again, chest tightening in an invisible grip. Everything that he had tried to ignore and push away in the past eight years was suddenly all too painfully real, so concrete that Jungkook feared it was going to swallow him whole anytime. 

 

He had grown so used to surround himself with his own handmade lies, that he didn‘t know what to do anymore. It felt like learning how to walk for the first time all over again, in a reality that was just the same and yet completely different, completely new and  _ scary _ .  

 

“I will. Just–” he let out a heavy sigh. “Give me some time to figure everything out first.” 

 

“Okay,” Jimin leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose, nodding. “It’s okay.” 

 

“Thank you,” he said, and he meant that. He needed him to know just how grateful he was. 

 

“Don’t even mention it.” the Hufflepuff smiled, sitting up from his previous position. “What time is it? We should probably get up.” 

 

“Do we have to?” Jungkook huffed, disappointed, as he catched the other’s arm and yanked him back. He really didn’t feel like getting out of that bed anytime soon, preferably ever again. 

 

“Yes, yes we do.” Jimin smacked his hand away, the first giggles of the morning finally leaving his mouth. “C’mon, big boy, or Jin-hyung is gonna eat all the breakfast.” 

“Please don‘t call me that ever again.” he grimaced, unwillingly crawling out of the sheets. 

 

Jimin just waved him off with a laugh, the one that made him buck his head backwards as he stumbled on his feet. 

 

Jungkook decided he could stare at him all day, and that was just the beginning. 

  
  


… 

  
  


Something was definitely wrong. Jihyun could sense it even when his older brother tried so hard to hide it.    


 

Jihyun was the younger sibling in the Park family and, on top of that, she was the also a female. In her family’s eyes, and definitely in her older brother's eyes, she was a baby, someone to protect.    


 

Jihyun sighed as she exited the Gryffindor common room to go and have some delicious breakfast in the great hall, hoping that would be enough to cheer her up. In that she agreed with Seokjin, food was always the best solution.   


 

She walked down the stairs deep in thought trying to understand what was going on through his older brother's mind. She thought he was happy and she actually had seen his smiles get wider and his eyes sparkle with joy now that he was dating Jungkook.

 

The two had looked so different at first, yet now that they were together they seemed to fit like two missing pieces of a puzzle.    


 

But lately Jimin's smiles had started to falter, he was often alone and he looked always too deep into himself. For a moment, she had feared it could something related to Jungkook, that maybe the two had had a fight. She was already trying to think about plans that could possibly help the two to make up when she heard something she wished she had never heard.    


 

A couple of days before she was walking from the library to her dorm, after an intense session of study, she was debating whether to take a shower or eat when she heard some people chatting ahead of her. She couldn't see them though because they were just around the corner but she had managed, sadly, to hear every word.    


 

“I can totally see Park going to cry for his mother's help like a mommy boy!” she heard someone say mockingly. Then a person snorted.    


 

“What are you saying, he doesn't even have a mother,” said a second person making the first one cackle. She froze in her spot for a second, before her legs moved on her own, blood boiling in her veins because how dare they? But when she turned the corner there was nobody in sight. She had stomped her feet in frustration because what the heck was that about? Were they really talking about his beloved brother? The Jimin who had never hurt a fly and was so kind to everyone.    


 

But the most important question was, if they were talking about him, how did they know about  _ that _ ?   


 

After that incident she couldn't stop obsessing about that accident, looking at his brother yet too afraid to face the topic. The worst was however that Jimin still tried hard to act normally, leaving no room for questioning.    


 

Jimin had always helped her in everything for which she was grateful but now that they were growing up she wished her brother could rely on her more. She had hoped it would happen at some point as they both matured, that they would actually meet in a middle point, but the years had passed and it still didn't happen and she kind of felt sad about it.    


 

She knew his brother had some things he needed to let out, things he had always refused to tell anybody. He wished he at least was opening up to his boyfriend but she was afraid it wasn't going to be that simple. Jimin was kind but also stubborn when it came to not burden the others. It's been like that since he had become family, always taking care of each family member with care and love and trying to give them little worries. It was almost annoying because Jihyun knew he had wounds in his past and in his heart that they hadn’t healed properly.    


 

_ I wish I could help you brother. _   


 

More gloomy than what she wanted to admit, she entered the great hall and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. His brother and his friends hadn't arrived yet but she was happy to find Vernon already seated at the Gryffindor table, the plate full of sausages in front of him. As soon as their gazes met they smiled at each other.

 

Jihyun seated exactly in front of him as she filled her plate with toasted bread.   


 

“Good morning Jihyun,” he greeted her kindly. She greeted him back trying to smile as widely but she probably did a poor job because Vernon frowned a bit.   


 

“Are you alright Jihyun?” He asked her in concern. Jihyun shook her head trying to not worry her friend but Vernon kept staring at her, not convinced, and so in the end she gave up. She let out a deep sigh. In any case she knew she could trust him.   


 

“I'm just. I might had heard someone talk about my brother and I didn't like what I heard and now I'm worried.”   


 

“Someone is talking about your brother? Well Jimin hyung is admired by a lot of people but I judging from your face they weren't compliments.”   


 

“You can say that,” Jihyun said shaking her head.   


 

“I can't believe it, who could say something against your brother?” Vernon asked in disbelief.   


 

“I would really like to know! What surprises me is it's that people seems to know about my brothers past? If they were talking about him to begin with, which a tiny part of me still hopes they weren't... but why mention his mother then, nobody should know about that....” Jihyun said as she filled her mug with tea and chewed worriedly on her bottom lip. She then took the mug to her lips but when her gaze landed back on her friend, she saw him turning visibly pale.   


 

“Hey are you alright? Are the sausages that bad? They looked tasty though!” Vernon shook his head as he proceeded into swallowing down.    


 

“Was nobody supposed to know about your brother's past?” he asked frantically, like that question was sincerely paining him.   


 

“Well it's kind of a sensitive topic actually,” Jihyun said smiling a bit sadly. That was when Vernon turned white.   


 

“Are you really sure are you alright?” She asked again. Vernon looked at her with a strange expression and if Jihyun didn't know better she would exchange that for guilt. Then his eyes landed on the clock on the wall of  the great hall and his eyes widened.   


 

“Oh crap I have an early lesson soon! I have to go! Please don't think I'm trying to escape! I just really have to go!” Vernon said frantically gathering his things.

 

Jihyun tried to say it was fine but Vernon looked like he wasn't even listening properly to her.   


 

She followed him with, watching as he ran out from the great hall. He was so distracted that he almost bumped into Seokjin, who walking in exactly in that same moment.    


 

A startled Seokjin asked him if he was ok but Vernon didn't stay to reply and just apologized before exiting the room. Seokjin raised an eyebrow a bit baffled, then his eyes landed on Jihyun and he greeted her with one of his most blinding smiles. Jihyun would have liked to reply with an equally blinding smile because Seokjin was one her favourite older friends, but what came out was just a grimace, judging by how quickly Seokjin's expression turned into full concerned parent mode.   


 

“Jihyun!” Seokjin said as he seated in the place where just some minutes before was seated Vernon. He took a plate and started to fill it with any type of food, then he looked at her kindly as he filled his cup with tea.   


 

“So what have you been up these days Jihyun?” Seokjin asked her, tilting slightly his head and giving her all her attentions.   


 

“Well doing homework mostly and I went to Hogsmeade with my friends,” she replied a bit unsure. She bet her tone felt a bit shaky due to the recent talk she just had with Vernon.    


 

“And what else? Would you like to talk about what is bugging you?” Seokjin asked her with such a kind tone Jihyun felt a bit better only just by hearing him talk.   


 

“It's a long story actually or maybe not. I haven't digested everything yet.”   


 

“Namjoon always says that sharing our concerns is the best way to lessen the weight on our shoulders,” Seokjin said with an encouraging smile. “Unless you don't want to talk about it Jihyun, which is fine. I can understand that, we can talk about something else, for example about how this food is delicious. Food is always a good way to feel better,” he said trying to lighten up the mood. Jihyun then couldn't stifle a shy giggle.   


 

“I guess. I was thinking exactly about these same words this morning.”   


 

“Then whatever is worrying you, it's nothing that can't be fixed,”Seokjin replied, smiling again and proceeding into stuffing his mouth with food.   


 

Seokjin had this kind of effect on people. His presence alone was enough to spread an air of calmness and familiarity, like when you go back home and your mother prepares you your favourite dish and you feel so warm and fluffy inside.    


 

He was there, he had been always been there for each of them with his advices and his kind smiles, making sure to shower each of them with care even when they grumbled (Yoongi) or even when they whined it was too much (Yoongi again), yet never missing to find a way to make them feel better. 

 

“I hope so. The thing is, I'm just worried about Jimin,” Jihyun finally admitted. Seokjin swallowed his big bite and took a sip of his tea before focusing again on her.   


 

“How so?” He asked looking once again concerned and maybe a bit worried.   


 

“I think you noticed too, but well lately he's been looking a bit down, I would say even upset, but when I tried to ask him he told me to not worry. I know there's something going on but I’ve never been good at making him open up even though this time I think it might be something serious. I heard some kids talking about him and they weren't kind words and I'm so worried!” Jihyun confessed, feeling suddenly agitated.    


 

What if the voices had spread around the castle? Jihyun knew how voices worked, they easily got twisted turning in vicious rumors and in harsh words that most of the times weren't even the actual truth. His brother was a good person and if there really was someone out there who was hurting him, Jihyun had to find out and do something about it. She wasn't a baby anymore. She too could protect her family.   


 

Then he felt a warm hand on her head and her quickening pulse somehow started to slow down. Ah that was Seokjin, their guardian.

 

“Jihyun, don't worry so much. Yes I noticed too, there's definitely something off but I'm not the only one who noticed and now that you are telling me it might be more serious than stress related to study. I'll make sure to take a better look into it ok? I promise I'll try to find out what is going on and that I'll look after your brother. Not only me but also Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok are here ready to back you both up. So really don't worry. It's good though that you want to talk with your brother and I suggest you keep trying. Jimin doesn't open up easily because he is too nice but I believe in you Jihyun, I know you'll find a way to get closer to your brother,” Seokjin said with his calming tone patting her head gently.   


 

“Thank you,” she said closing her eyes and enjoying the elder’s affection.   


 

When she opened her eyes again Seokjin had resumed to eat his breakfast but he still looked at her trying to asses if she was feeling better. She smiled then, sipping some tea and eating some more toast with butter.   


 

It was going to be alright. They weren't alone, neither him nor her brother, they had some awesome friends and Jihyun would make sure to remind her brother just how much he was loved by them, by his family and also by her too. 

 

And she would make sure to kick the asses of whoever had dared to hurt his older brother. Because nobody could touch his precious older brother Jimin.

 

  
...   
  


  
As he rushed towards the vague direction of the Hufflepuff dorm, Vernon couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't know he wasn't supposed to say to anybody what he knew about Jimin.   


 

Yes, it was a rather personal information, but Vernon didn't really realize that talking about that could actually cause some harm to Jihyun's brother. His friend had said she had heard people talking about that and she had said it like what she heard it hadn't actually been nice.    


 

Just thinking about the hypothesis made him feel ill because not only he had probably violated Jimin's privacy but also possibly he had caused him harm. He arrived at the Hufflepuff dorm out of breath. He had lied to Jihyun, he didn't have any early lesson. He just hoped to catch Jimin before he went down to the Great Hall, and possibly have some words with him otherwise he could never be able to follow his lessons in peace. Jihyun was a dear friend to him and he also liked her brother, he needed to do something about the issue.   


 

So he stayed outside the dorm, hidden behind a column to not attract attention and picking from behind it to catch the moment Jimin would step outside. The minutes passed but still no trace of Jimin, and Vernon was starting to lose hope and give up to the fact that he was going to go to classes without having solved anything, when the tangerine head followed by the raven one of his boyfriend Jungkook appeared from the passage of the wall. Vernon felt disappointed because that meant he had to wait for another moment to talk with Jimin, because he didn't want to repeat the mistake to assume everyone knew about the older's past.   


 

To his great luck though, he heard Jimin say to Jungkook to go grab his things for lessons, and that he would wait for him at the Great Hall, and he saw as Jungkook ran down the stairs all the way to the basement but not without having pecked Jimin's lips. Vernon looked somewhere else a bit embarrassed, but then deciding it was now or never, he came out from his hiding place trying to look like he was just passing by.    


 

He coughed to catch Jimin's attention, who was still looking with adoration towards Jungkook's direction.

 

“Oh Vernon, good morning!” He said with a smile. Vernon if possible felt even worse.   


 

“Good morning Jimin hyung,” he managed to spit out. It was now or never. “Do you have some minutes hyung? I would like to talk to you about some things...” Vernon said heat rising on his cheeks, in a mix of embarrassment and shame.   


 

“Yeah sure, if I can help! What is it about? Do you have some difficulties with lessons? Is it Jihyun, that kid can be a hassle, but she is a precious baby so whatever it is she will forgive you!” Jimin said cheerfully.   


 

“Actually no, it's nothing about that...I…”   


 

Jimin tilted his head, still smiling encouragingly.    


 

“I'm so sorry Jimin hyung!” Vernon exclaimed all of a sudden bowing deeply. Jimin's eyes widened in surprise.   


 

“There was a girl in the dorm and she was crying so hard because it was the anniversary of her cousin’s death and so I tried to cheer her up bringing you as an example of cheerfulness! I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret or that she would tell someone else what I told her...”   


 

“What are you talking about Vernon? What secret?” Jimin asked alarmed.   


 

“Your mother! Jihyun just told me nobody was supposed to know about that but I didn't know, and I opened my mouth, and even if it was for something I thought was a good purpose, I should have asked you or just shut up, and I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't have ill intentions...”   


 

Jimin for a moment was too stunned to know how to react, then comprehension made its way into his head. He closed his eyes then sighed deeply.    


 

“Vernon lift your head, please.”   


 

“Will you forgive me?” Vernon asked then as he lifted his head, shame painted on his facial features.   


 

“Well, I can't say I am happy about this outcome but it's not like it’s your fault,” Jimin said with a sad tone. It was Vernon who was making his life a living hell. Vernon had just said something and then it had been other people who used that something to hurt him.   


 

“I don't know what is going on but, I never thought of your past of something shameful, I really do admire you hyung,” Vernon said and Jimin could see sincerity in his eyes.   


 

Jimin took a step closer and put a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.   


 

“Thank you. I don't hate you Vernon, and you are forgiven even though there's nothing to be forgiven for, I believe you. You are one of Jihyun’s precious friends and you always had taken care of her, I remember that.”   


 

Vernon almost cried in relief.    


 

“You are too kind hyung, but thank you!”   


 

“Can I just ask you something though? How did you know about my past?” Jimin asked puzzled. “Did Jihyun tell you about it?”   


 

Vernon then shook his head.

 

“No, Jihyun never told me anything. It was my mother who told me this. Since she is one of the teachers here and that was a personal fact, I supposed it was something of common knowledge. Sorry, hyung. I shouldn't have assumed things.”   


 

“It's alright...” Jimin replied but he looked a bit taken aback, Vernon's mother knowing his past was something he actually wasn't expecting. He really wasn't.   


 

When Vernon finally left after having bowed deeply one last time, he didn't know he had just left an even more confused Park Jimin.   


 

Because how come their Potion’s teacher knew about his past?

  
  


…

  
  


Jimin should be eating right now, devouring the delicious different foods that were on offer to him, the grand hall always had beautiful mouth watering riches to offer. But the teenager just wasn't hungry right now.    


 

The Hufflepuff was still on edge after what had happened Earlier with his sisters friend, Vernon. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake the nervous and questioning feelings he had inside of his head. He just wanted to sleep and forget about the events of earlier, the incident in the library not long ago, and now this with vernon. He just felt so emotionally tired. 

 

He was leaning tiredly on the Hufflepuff table, cheek pressed against the hardwood and arms resting like a halo around his head, eyes closed. The Hufflepuff listened in a daze at the constant chatter of the other students around him, the small scrapes and creaks of the large benches which they sat on as people moved around. Giddy about the food.    


 

The room was warm and homely, alight with hundreds of candles floating transparently above the commotion below, it was almost too warm.   


 

Hoseok had been trying to make conversation with Jimin for the past five minutes, growing increasingly concerned for his usually cheerful friend.    


 

"Jiminnn!" Hoseok sing songed out, poking the quiet younger boy brutally in the arm, receiving no reaction besides a mumbled response of "I’m fine." This caused him to frown.   


 

Jimin was thinking about leaving and just going to his dorm, but he didn't want to make a scene or a big deal about the way he was feeling.    


 

A small perk of chatter started across the table that Jimin decided to ignore. A small whisper of " _ why is he coming over? _ " almost caught Jimin's attention. Almost.    


 

"Hey wh–" the orange haired heard the Hufflepuff sitting to his right start, before the space on the bench next to him started moving around. In the next second a firm weight rested around Jimin's shoulders, a hand held tightly onto his left shoulder and pulled him up and sideways towards them.    


 

Jimin thudded forcefully against a solid and warm form, his head rested heavily on somebody's shoulder. The emotionally strained boy looked up under the mop of hair that covered half of his eyes, and was met by a defined cheek bone and pale complexion, dark and inviting eyes. Min Yoongi.    


 

The elder wasn't looking at him, he was staring blankly at the serving of chocolate peppermint ice cream before him. And it occurred to Jimin that the Slytherin must have made the Hufflepuff who had been sitting next to him move, because Yoongi definitely wasn't meant to be sitting there, let alone at the badger mascot table in general.

 

"You should eat." Were the cool words that slipped through Yoongi's warm lips, sliding off of his tongue in a wintery and whispy tone. Jimin found himself leaning completely on his friend this time, eyes closing once again in a feeling of safety.    


 

"I'm not really hungry Yoongi," he sighed out, inhaling the soft scent of spearmint and Hyacinth flowers. The elder smelt just like Jimin's spring garden back home, it made him feel content.     


 

Yoongi ran his slender fingers softly along the side of his younger friend's shoulder, and stared down at him. Jimin's face looked tired, his closed eyes had heavy dark bags below them, and he looked like he hadn't been resting very well. The Slytherin looked over Jimin to stare at Hoseok, who shrugged and tilted his head in confusion, obviously just as clueless as to what was going on as himself.    


 

"Did they hurt you?" the Slytherin whispered into his ear, suddenly much closer. Jimin opened his eyes at the sudden question, immediately sensing the shift in Yoongi's mood. The Slytherin looked calm on the outside, but the tightening hold on his shoulder and the wild look within the depths of his eyes told a different story.    


 

"N-no no way, it's nothing like that. Don't worry about m–” Jimin cut himself off and shrank into Yoongi's side slightly when the elder removed the hand from his shoulder and placed it on top of his orange mop of hair. Proceeding to card his fingers through it.

 

"Don't beat yourself up kiddo, it's okay." Yoongi reassured, offering Jimin a smile for the first time that day. And suddenly, Jimin didn't feel anxious or insecure at all, because his friend was there and his friend made him feel safe.    


 

Looking up into Yoongi's eyes that stared intently into his own, Jimin once again found himself feeling relieved that the elder never pressed him for answers. It was like by taking one look, Yoongi knew exactly what to say. He didn't need all of the details, he simply accepted that Jimin was feeling bad and immediately wanted to change that. Jimin smiled back.    


 

"You look tired, you should get some rest." Yoongi sighed out like a father telling his child to go to bed. Jimin nearly shrieked when the hand on his head suddenly shifted to his waist and yanked him to lean his whole weight into Yoongi's side.    


 

"What? You want me to sleep here?" The Hufflepuff asked, grabbing frantically onto Yoongi's grey and green sweater. Causing the Slytherin to grin and chuckle knowingly.    


 

"If I fall asleep here I'll–”    


 

"Jimin." The said boy closed his mouth straight away, Yoongi was so intense and Jimin couldn't help but listen to whatever he said.    


 

"I won't let you fall, now go to sleep." Jimin analysed the elders face, and Yoongi sighed while rolling his eyes.    


 

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Jimin nodded.    


 

"So sleep."    


 

Deciding that there was no room for argument, the Hufflepuff complied. Of course he trusted Yoongi.    


 

The Slytherin watched carefully as Jimin's soft eyelids fluttered closed, and loosened the death grip he had on Yoongi's sweater.    


 

It was quiet after that, nothing but the background noise of the other students and teachers chattering, nothing but the dull beat of his friend's heart in Jimin's ear lulling him into a dreamy sleep. The Slytherin knew quite well that Jimin wasn't just tired, he could read the fluffy teenager like an open book, but he wouldn't press that. He had told Jimin he could rely on him in silence as well as speech. 

 

Yoongi knew when Jimin dozed off, because he was no longer holding onto him worriedly, and the frown lines upon his face ceased all existence. Calm and even breathing rocked the younger, his oversized yellow and black sweater hung loosely over his knuckles, making the Hufflepuff's hands look even smaller. Yoongi smiled in adoration, shaking his head slightly. Jimin was so troublesome, but he didn't mind.    


 

Hoseok made to ask the Slytherin what he and Jimin had been talking about, but opened his mouth in fake offence when Yoongi shook his head slightly. Trying not to wake up Jimin. Hoseok was always loud, and Yoongi would kick him in the shins if he woke up the younger.    


 

The elder Hufflepuff nodded, a genuine smile spread across his face as he softly leaned over and moved a strand of fallen hair from Jimin's squinty eyes, before returning to the light conversation he had previously been having with a girl to his left. 

 

Yoongi's face dropped into a frown when he realised that his ice cream had melted. "So troublesome," he mumbled to himself, not actually feeling troubled at all.    
  


  
...   
  


  
Jungkook had been late for lunch, caught up studying some stupid thing that he had missed during one of his classes. 

 

The Slytherin had made to find Yoongi when he entered the hall, Jimin would surely be chatting away with Hoseok and Jungkook didn't want to interfere in the shortening amount of time the two would have left together at school. So when he sat down next to Jackson and asked where his best friend was, Jungkook didn't expect the boy to point across the room.    


 

There Yoongi was, in all of his Slytherin pride, sitting at the Hufflepuff table. But that wasn't what made Jungkook's breath get caught in his throat.    


 

Leaning comfortably against Yoongi was Jimin, head lulled against the Slytherin's shoulder, while Yoongi had an arm held firmly around the Hufflepuff's waist. Holding him up. Jimin was clearly asleep.    


 

Jungkook wanted to go over there and ask Yoongi what this was all about, why were he and Jimin so close all of a sudden. He knew that it was probably nothing, it was just them finally being friends. But it had come on so sudden that Jungkook hadn't been prepared for it.    


 

And just when Jungkook was going to go over there, see if something had happened. Yoongi finally locked eyes with him, and Jungkook knew immediately that whatever had happened didn't need interference.    


 

Yoongi was and always would be Jungkook's best friend, he trusted the older Slytherin with his life. Why did he keep doubting it? Yoongi and Jimin would never do anything to hurt him. And when his best friend smiled, a real smile at his him from across the room, Jungkook knew that he had no need to feel protective against the mint haired teenager.    


 

He smiled back with bunny teeth, waving curtly and raising an eyebrow at Yoongi. Who immediately knew what Jungkook was silently trying to ask him. The pale boy raised his right hand to his own mouth and imitated a yawning motion, before pointing down to his left at Jimin.    


 

Jungkook would accept that, Jimin did look horribly tired and if what he needed had been sleep. Yoongi had granted him that luxury without having to explain to the teachers why he was leaving so early.    


 

The raven haired smiled, for such a grouchy person, Yoongi sure was thoughtful. He ignored the little pang in his heart, sure that it would come again at a later time.    
  


 

…

  
  


Hogwarts stood grandly in the open country, a view from the sky would give the hundreds of trees surrounding the castle a dark pastel blue colour, the lake sparkled in a golden light of fairy dust. And owls glided through the sky, taking purchase in their roosts where countless thoughts were collected.    


 

The daytime sky sifted softly through bending willow trees, swaying gently and elegantly in the strong breeze outside. Blue and white covered the atmosphere in a soft and fluffy blanket above, sunning the world below in a touch of grace and purity as rays of light burned the lush grass below.   


 

Namjoon stared out the diamond shaped panes of glass with complete diligence, wise and calm eyes peering out into the world with a certain understanding.    


 

Quilt in hand and study notes wide open, he found himself unmoving and almost distracted by his own thoughts. Namjoon enjoyed nothing more than processing and learning new things, storing them inside of his brain like a journal inside of his conscious.    


 

He definitely wasn't a person who particularly enjoyed the outdoors, he would much rather sit in the very position he was currently in and read a book. But today, quilt in hand and the wild wilderness of the mountains and sky in front of him, he felt almost nostalgic.   


 

There was something awfully calming about the gentle creaking trees and the baby blue sky, shrouded by white pillowed clouds. Some part of him wanted to try and touch them, even though scientifically that would be an impossible endeavor.    


 

Namjoon had always been a logical person, able to designate his objectives and stick firmly until achieving them. He had always had a plan, an idea, especially about the future. He wanted to do things, to dream, to feel and finally grasp the destiny that he had longed for silently. He wanted it so bad, but... along with passion came a slight fear. A fear that things wouldn't work out, a doubt that life wouldn't go according to plan. Because he is his biggest critic.    


 

The Ravenclaw placed his quilt down gently on the hard wood desk, its ghostly white feather blades fluttered curtly in the soft breeze of the slightly open window across the room. His roommates needed to be more careful about leaving things open, especially if it were to rain.   


 

He had talked about his feelings of the future, he had spent restless nights thinking of the inevitable possibles that could occur. Because Namjoon was a thinker, he wanted to think about everything. He could never mention to anybody that his mind wasn't always thoughtful of important things, he wants to solve his own problems.    


 

Dark earthy eyes wandered gracefully across the desk, eyeing off the settled quilt, neat handwriting and closed text books. The small indentations in the varnished wood, every measly detail inside the once grown tree, and finally, the photo of his family.    


 

The photograph was framed in a simple black glaze with deep blue swirls in the corners, fairly detailed close up, but plain and average looking from a distance. He stared at the image intently, before finally grasping it within his large hands.    


 

" _ It will be alright,"  Namjoon's mother smiled softly, holding him close as he cried grossly into her chest, delicate fingers carded through his hair in comfort.  _ _  
_

 

_ "It won't be alright! H-he won't ever speak to me again!" The child cried out, clinging to his mother's white blouse like a baby monkey, horrible panicky sobs wracked his small body.  _ _  
_

 

_ "Now now," she sighed, stunning smile still curving up her face, even at her own sons expense.  _ _  
_

 

_ "He is your best friend, he wouldn't dare abandon you over something so silly." She laughed out, pulling her whining child from her chest and staring down into his eyes, which were just as curvaceous and slanted as her own.  _ _  
_

 

_ "Believe that it will be alright, and it will be." She whispered out affectionately, pinching his tanned dimpled cheeks softly in her nimble fingers.  _ _  
_

 

_ He had never seen such wise and loving eyes, there was no one who loved him like his mother did. And she had been right, Seokjin did forgive him for taking his beloved bouncy ball.  _ _  
_

 

A sincere smile made its way to the Ravenclaws face, dimples printing into his cheeks naturally, and he found himself shaking his head. The teenager picked up his quilt and finally dotted the end of his sentence.    


 

There was no room for doubt, no room for fear of the future. He couldn't go into the future and be scared of it, he had to embrace it and continue to stay true to himself.    


 

Namjoon grinned out contently as he stared out to marvel at the immaculate sky. The rays of sunlight that hit the earth reminded him of his mother, on the one day that he had doubted himself. And it made him appreciate the people that kept him going every day even more.    


 

He would never grow tired of seeing his friends smiles everyday, he would never grow weary of their constant bickering and pointless tardiness. Even though there would come a time he wouldn't be able to see them everyday, he knew that in his deepest heart of hearts, that he had made friends for life.    


 

Believe that it will be alright, and it will be.

  
  


…

  
  


Forget everything he had ever said. 

 

The truth was that Taehyung was actually very, very stupid.  _ Smart my ass _ , he had hissed under his breath, eyes fixed on the tips of his shoes as he sat down on a bench that was, once again, in the courtyard, near the stoney arcade. The sun was about to set, reminding him that he had been curled on himself for quite some time now. He let his head sink lower on his knees, shaking it lightly as he wanted to scream into the void. 

 

Hoseok was right. He was, indeed, completely, undeniably hopeless. 

 

He couldn’t believe that he was letting himself fall that easily, letting his mind play stupid tricks with him. Because in the end, that was always the problem: Taehyung kept thinking, and thinking, and thinking. Sometimes he thought so much that it became unbearable. Okay so, maybe it was also because he never really shared his worries and doubts with his friends, but to him that was a huge challenge in itself. 

 

From the very beginning, Taehyung had been his own companion. His own pillar and support, albeit how cracked it might have been, never relying on anyone else because there  _ wasn’t _ anyone else. And even if he always tried to deny it, it had hurt him. It had hurt him more than he wanted himself to believe, because Taehyung had so much affection to share, and all he ever asked in return was to be loved as well. Because God,  _ God _ if he didn’t cherish the people that he cared for with all of his heart, going out of his way to help them, hoping to bring back their smiles with his silly antics even if just for a moment. 

 

“Oh, thank god – there you are!” someone cheered from a few steps farther, stepping gently on the grass as he made his way next to him. Needless to say, Taehyung froze on his spot, looking up to Hoseok’s figure with shaky eyes.  _ Wait, it’s too soon,  _ Taehyung was on the verge of having a mental breakdown,  _ I wasn’t ready. _

 

_ “ _ Jimin was really worried about you. He said that you guys were supposed to meet up in the afternoon to study together, and then you didn’t show up at dinner either.” the brunette spoke once again, plopping besides him as he eyed him warily. “...And I was worried too. Are you okay?” 

 

Taehyung tried to ignore the way his heart lost more than a few beats all together. Hoseok’s voice had been so soft, so kind, it reminded him of when he was in the infirmary after the kidnapping accident, how he had woke up only to find the elder’s hand wrapped against his own, preoccupation lacing his eyes when he had engulfed him in a hug and sighed out in relief. Even then, all Taehyung did was  brush the feeling off, because there was nothing weird if he had felt his cheeks burn scarlet, was there?

 

“Sorry. I didn't feel hungry,” he replied quietly, finally letting his feet touch the ground. Actually, that was a lie, but Taehyung would have rather starved than to explain him the reason behind it. 

 

“I guessed you’d say something like that,” Hoseok pursed his lips in a pretty pout, the one that made his cheeks all puffed and silly. “That’s why I stole some of Jin’s cream puffs – he didn’t need them anyways,” he grinned. 

 

Taehyung stared at the two very inviting pastries in his hand, blinking. He heard Hoseok chuckle as he watched his mouth part in surprise, eyes sparkling at the sight.

 

One moment, two, and then three.

 

It was probably then that he actually,  _ truly _ realized it. 

 

He might have been all the brilliant that he wanted, finding unpredictable solutions to all the problems he could, his brain always racing in the opposite direction of everyone else, but that didn’t help him to see something so simple, something so  _ obvious _ , that had been under his very nose all along.

 

Under all those layers of boastful laughs and cheerful screams, Taehyung had never been able to let go of the little boy that always believed he had to go out of his way to make other people like him. And he also realized how stupid it all probably sounded, knowing that the only thing preventing him from being happy was a cage that he created himself. But those insecurities, those so called fears of his, were nothing more than plain  _ excuses.  _ What Taehyung was really afraid of was rejection. In the end, he realized, it all lead to that, because it was something that scared him so,  _ so _ much. 

 

But then he looked at the little cream puffs in Hoseok’s hands, the way his eyes glanced at him expectantly and how his lips were sealed in the sweetest smile. 

 

He cared for him. They all did. Hoseok, Namjoon, Jimin, Seokjin, heck, maybe even Yoongi and Jungkook. And that was what should have mattered the most. Because at the end of the day, even Hoseok had his problems, even he had his struggles, even he was afraid sometimes, and there was nothing wrong with that. It was okay. It truly was. 

 

To them, he was enough _. He had always been enough _ . 

 

It was like a weight that he didn’t know he had was suddenly lifted off his shoulders. 

 

“If you don’t want them I could just–” 

 

Taehyung laughed. 

 

He shook his head and grabbed Hoseok’s wrist gently as he mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ between his giggles, taking one of the pastries in his mouth,  laughing even more. Actually he wasn't even laughing anymore, he was probably barking hysterically at that point and he would have definitely ended up choking at this rate, but he didn’t care.

 

He felt so light, so relieved, that he couldn't seem to stop himself. There was this bubbly sensation crackling in his chest, the smile on his face glued.

 

“That’s it,” Hoseok mumbled, eyeing him suspiciously. “You’ve finally lost it.” 

 

“Says the one that has done nothing but steal food for the past six years.” he retorted, sticking out his tongue. 

 

“Hey! I stole it for you, be grateful,” the Hufflepuff tried to sound indignant, failing miserably. 

 

“Hyung,” he gulped down the last bite, a chuckle interrupting him. “You’re hopeless.” 

 

“Just like you,” the other replied immediately, and he probably meant to sound offended or something, but Taehyung just smiled, resting his forehead on his shoulder, his fingers still grazing over the tender skin of the elder’s thin wrist.  _ Just like me. _

 

_ “ _ Thank you.” it didn’t need an explanation, Hoseok didn’t expect one. He just smiled back, eyes laced with fondness as he smacked him so lightly on the side of his head that Taehyung barely felt it. 

 

“You silly idiot, just talk to me next time. Please?” there was a hopeful shade to his voice, and how could he ever possibly deny him?

 

“Next time,” he breathed out, his hold just a little tighter. “Next time I will surely tell you.” 

 

“Okay,” Hoseok just put his own hand over the other’s as if sensing the tension in his shoulders and attempting to smooth out all the sharp edges that ever stung Taehyung’s heart. “Yeah, okay.”

 

After all, Hoseok had always have a weak spot for lavender cotton candies, no matter how long he had to wait in line before being actually able to taste them.  

  
  


…

  
  


If he were to mention one thing other than Jimin that could always help him to forget about the heavy thoughts clouding his mind, it would have definitely been Quidditch. 

 

Jungkook had always been quite the dynamic type, if it weren’t obvious enough already, and the wilderness of riding his broom never failed to excite him. It was like a rush of sheer adrenaline seeping under his skin, skimming through his veins like a firework ready to burst at any moment.

 

Yoongi had been stricter than usual lately, not letting anyone slack off during practice and making sure they were always in their best condition, which was almost surprising. Not that he was a bad Captain, of course, but it was rare to see him so motivated. It had to be because of the approaching Tournament, and he guessed it must have been pretty important for Yoongi since it was probably going to be his last. 

 

“Hey, Jungkook!” 

 

The Seeker turned around, putting down his broomstick carefully as he grabbed one of the towels that were hanging on the side. He was covered with a thin layer of glistening sweat, and he felt the need to clean himself as soon as possible. 

 

“What?” 

 

“There’s someone looking for you outside.” His teammate wiggled his eyebrows, a smug grin plastered on his face. Jungkook just rolled his eyes with an eloquent look, not even needing further explanation. He made sure to smack the back of his head on the way out, though. If the other had wailed afterwards shooting him some ancient spell, nobody had commented on it. 

 

After almost tripping over a bloody tuft of grass – Jeon Jungkook was tripping  _ on air _ for Park Jimin – and letting out a low curse in aramaic, the Slytherin finally saw him, and it took him just one other look before his heart could start swelling. 

 

There, on the first row of the rusty bleachers, sat Jimin, the setting sun splashing his skin with golden and tawny blotches, soft hair ruffled by the evening breeze. He was so beautiful, with the way his button nose scrunched up slightly and his plump lips pouted as the wind hit him, that Jungkook thought it should be unfair. 

 

He had his luminescent, yet a brown as dark as an abyss eyes fixated on something undefined in front of him, even though he could tell that he was there only absentmindedly. 

 

God, he was doing it again.  _ Get a grip, for fuck’s sake.  _

 

Jimin seemed to finally notice him as he got closer, gaze lighting up as he waved lightly, before getting up and walking up to him. When he was so close that Jungkook could have touched him just by lifting his hand, the Hufflepuff smiled. 

 

“Hey,” he said, failing to hide his unconcealed giddiness. 

 

“Hey,” Jimin grinned back, tilting his head. “Are you done yet?” 

 

“Almost, I need to shower first. I feel like I’m going to melt down any time now.” he chuckled. “Did you need something?” 

 

“ _ Excuse me _ ,” the shorter boy scoffed, seemingly offended. “Are you implying that I can’t come see you without some hideous reason behind my actions??” 

 

By the loud, dramatically  _ fake _ gasp that left his mouth as he said it, Jungkook guessed that he was, in fact, implying exactly that. 

 

“Really Jimin?” he rolled his eyes with a smile threatening to slip on his lips. 

 

“Okay, okay. You got me.” Jimin giggled, lifting his hands up in surrender. “I need your help.”

 

“With?” Jungkook wasn’t sure if he should be alarmed just yet, after all it could have been anything. 

 

“So you know we have our Potion’s evaluations tomorrow, right?” he fumbled, fidgeting with his fingers. “I was supposed to meet up with Tae this afternoon so that he could help me with what we did last time but he actually kinda ditched me so I might or might not be very desperate right now since it’s almost eight o’clock and I feel like I don’t even know the P of the potion we have to brew so I was wondering if like you know–”

 

“Could help you?” Jungkook interrupted him, eyebrows darting up in amusement as he put his hands on the other’s shoulders. “Jeez Jimin, breathe.” 

 

“Will you? Please tell me you can. I’m about to have a midlife crisis over this.”

 

“Jimin, you can‘t have a midlife crisis you’re just–”

 

“Whatever!” he huffed, waving his hands frantically to dismiss him. “Help me.” 

 

“Gladly,” the Slytherin chortled. “Can you wait for me? I just need to shower real quick.” 

 

“But–” Jimin looked like he had a lot to say, but he eventually gave in. “Okay, fine. I better see you here in less than ten minutes.”

 

“Alright, alright.” 

 

Jimin shook his head with a smile as he watched his boyfriend run away and disappear over the threshold of  the changing rooms once again. He decided to go back to his spot, the back of his neck feeling too exposed to the cool wind without the platform of the bleachers acting as a barrier. 

 

He leaned against the row behind him, throwing his head backwards as he let the seconds tick by in a hushed silence. The sky was secluded to a wide gash between the towers of the pitch, but to him it breathtaking nevertheless. It was painted in pastel colours, deep pinks spreading through mellow oranges and yellows. It looked like a child had clashed all the colours and smudged them together, leaving everything in messy saturated shades. It reminded Jimin of a vintage photograph, where everything was still and absolute. 

 

And yet, the rarefied clouds were still moving in a wearing slow motion, birds soaring gracefully in lazy arcs. Sometimes the clouds were puffy and tall, others were just mere wisps dashed across the celestial dome like a stroke of brush. 

 

It was a pity, he thought, that anyone hardly ever took the time to look up and just breathe in the rare beauties that surrounded them. They were living in a world filled with magic and fairy tales, mythical creatures and sparkling spells, but to him the shimmering sun that settled behind the unwavering horizon was no less of an enchantment. 

 

Jimin liked that comfort, sense lulled in the silence of the yard, if not of the distant and muffled background noises that were the loud voices of the Quidditch players. He wondered if it was possible to stop the time like that a little longer, captured in an invisible frame even after he’d be out of that castle, with more realities to face. 

 

He was just about to drift off deeper with his mind when light footsteps approached him again. He whipped his head in that direction because there was no way Jungkook had been  _ that _ fast, was there? 

 

Apparently, no. His eyes clashed with the impenetrable gaze of none other than Min Yoongi, bottomless anthracites that were looking at him with unconcealed curiosity. He had already changed back to his uniform, hair still damp from his shower. 

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, brows furrowing in confusion. He didn’t miss the way he glanced around to check if there was anyone else. 

 

“Hello to you too, hyung.” Jimin greeted him instead, a cheeky grin lacing his features. The elder brushed his mint strands with one hand, rolling his eyes at his remark with a smirk.  _ Was that a common trait all Slytherins shared? _ Jimin wondered with slight amusement. 

 

“ _ Hello  _ Jimin, what are you doing here?” he said again, flopping down next to him. He stretched, letting out a displeased groan as the bone of his back snapped. Jimin chuckled, apparently finding him very funny to say the least. 

 

“I was looking for Jungkook, I needed his help for Potion Class.” 

 

“Oh?” Yoongi quirked up an eyebrow in interest. “I mean, I could help you too if you want? Jungkook has just gotten under the shower.” 

 

“Really?” Jimin’s whole body suddenly sprinted up in a sitting position. “I would be eternally grateful.” 

 

“It’s really not that big of a deal.” Yoongi chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. 

 

Jimin wasn’t exactly sure how and most importantly why the Slytherin always tried to give him a hand without blinking an eye when he really didn’t owe him anything, but he was grateful. Not only because he realized that it was probably his way of showing that he cared, instead of fancy words carved in complex propositions, but also because he was glad that Jungkook had him by his side as well throughout the years. 

 

“But wait,” the Hufflepuff bit the inside of his cheek, indecisively. “I told Jungkook I’d wait for him.” 

 

“He’s gonna head up to our room anyways. But of course, you can wait up for him instead if that’s what you want.” the elder shrugged, getting up and brushing off the invisible dust from his pants. Another thing he always made sure of, he pointed out for the uptenth time with a smile, was that he never  felt pressured to do or say anything around him if he didn’t want to. 

 

Jimin pondered it for a moment. Yoongi had a point, there was nothing wrong if he went with him if Jungkook was going to come there eventually as well, right? It wasn’t like he was ditching him like some  _ Kim Taehyung  _ had done earlier that day. And besides, it seemed rude to turn down the Slytherin’s offer, especially when Jimin was in that situation. 

 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll let him know we already left.” he concluded eventually, following Yoongi’s example and getting up. The latter just nodded at him, the hint of a smile on his thin lips as he waited for him to start walking by his side. 

  
  


...

  
  


When Jungkook had come out of the shower roughly six minutes and thirty-five seconds later, dark hair still wet with water pouring in small drops on the floor, he had felt fresher than usual. Maybe he was just happy that there was Jimin waiting for him outside. 

 

He managed to dress up pretty quickly, cloak still half unbuckled as he sprinted towards the door. He didn’t really think he’d get another moment like that morning with the Hufflepuff so soon, and he’d be lying if he were to say that he wasn’t looking forward to it.

 

When he reached the bleachers however, he found them completely empty, if not for the few students that were walking away in the distance. Jungkook knitted his eyebrows together, a deep frown covering his forehead.  _ What the hell?  _

 

He glanced around a little longer, mouth pressed in a displeased grimace as he decided to walk back to the lockers. 

 

“Hey, does any of you know where Jimin went?” he hissed.

 

“Oh, right, I completely forgot,” one of his teammates spoke up, the one that was particularly lanky and tall. “He left with Yoongi. He asked me to tell you that you could join them as soon as you get free.” 

 

Jungkook opened his mouth, then closed it again. He had left with Yoongi _. _ Really now?  _ Really? _

 

“I see, thanks.” he muttered. He knew he was being silly for getting all bitter over something as simple as that, but he couldn’t help the pang in his chest. Why wouldn’t the Hufflepuff rely on him for support, just the way  _ he _ had asked him to do when he needed someone? It wasn’t like he was implying that Jimin couldn’t have other friends, other people he cared for and that cared for him in return, but. But  _ what _ ?  

 

With a groan, he kicked his changing clothes inside the locker. He just wanted to know what was going on, that was all. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? 

 

And it wasn’t like he had taken the longer route in order to make sure that the frown was brushed away from his forehead, obviously.

  
  


…

 

Hoseok had a lot of questions actually.

 

When the day before Taehyung had come into the Hufflepuff dorm and had asked for his help, for a moment he had been too startled to see him there to try and renationalise the situation.   


 

“Where is Jimin?” Taehyung had asked as soon as he emerged from the passage in the wall. On his face, there was painted an expression Hoseok had never seen before. He couldn't say he had liked to see him so worried, that was why he had pointed towards his and Jimin's room direction without hesitation. He would have agreed to give his broomstick in that moment if he asked.   


 

Taehyung had smiled a bit then and had asked him if it would be a problem for them to clear out the common room.  It was an odd request, however, he didn't have time to give more explanations that was why Hoseok just smiled at him, squeezing his arm in reassurance, before watching Taehyung flash before him and go fetch Jimin.    


 

As soon as the duo were gone, Hoseok sent the first years to bed and asked the few older students if they could clear the common room for a bit as a personal favor. For once being a popular Quidditch player and a people person had helped him to convince them with just a few words. So when a couple of minutes later from the crack of the door he saw Jimin coming back dragging a sad Jungkook behind, Hoseok was surprised, but he understood why Taehyung had asked him to clear the Hufflepuff's dorm. He stepped inside their bedroom quickly, trying to get out of their way. Luckily he was the only roommate of Jimin and so he just had to sneak into his bed and hide behind the curtains of the canopy.    


 

He heard them step inside but even if he had tried to stretch his ears and listen to them talking he heard nothing, probably courtesy of a silencing charm. He sighed. What was going on?   


 

First Jimin acting all weird and mysterious, yes Hoseok wasn't blind he had noticed, and now a deflated Jungkook coming inside their dorm. Saying Hoseok wasn't worried it was a big understatement.   


 

However, that morning when he woke up,  he saw Jungkook was smiling slightly, he also didn't look as pale as the night before. The two kept standing impossibly close to each other and they never stopped holding hands, which was gross but also rather cute. So whatever it was, Hoseok thought it had been probably solved. That was why when he saw a deflected Jimin at lunch, Hoseok got the shock of his life.    


 

The Hufflepuff Captain wasn't someone to forget easily about his loved ones' possible problems and Jimin was one of his closest friends, that was why he decided to wait for Jimin's in front of the classroom of his last lesson and hang out with him. Between classes and the Newt they had little time to spend with each other, they needed some quality time between Hufflepuff mates.   


 

Jimin exited his last class, which happened to be Charms, looking rather tired but he still managed to smile a bit when he saw Hoseok. However, the latter couldn't help but notice that his smile didn't reach his eyes, which was odd. Jimin always had a smile for everyone unless he had something that was upsetting him inside. It didn't happen often because Jimin wasn't made of glass so there weren't a lot of things that could faze him, yet when it happened they affected him deeply.    


 

Hoseok thought back at the time Jimin had broken down after the episode of the mirror and he wished it wasn't something so serious, that it was just a bit of stress and something related to what had happened to Jungkook the night before, because then it would have meant it could be easily solved because the stress was normal and Jungkook had looked better that morning so whatever it was, they had been working on it together line any other healthy couple would do. His instinct though was telling him otherwise and Hoseok didn't like it   


 

He stepped closer to Jimin and encircled his stiff shoulders because physical contact always made things better.    


 

“So how is doing my favorite pupil?” Hoseok asked shaking Jimin a bit and making the other giggle a bit. Hoseok felt a bit better, that was a reaction more similar to the usual Jimin.   


 

“I'm fine.”   


 

“Just fine? Are the lessons really that hard? You know I can always help you even though I bet Jungkook would be even more willing than me into tutoring you,” Hoseok said wriggling his eyebrows. Jimin hit him slightly with his elbow in the ribs making him yelp.

  
  
“Stop it, besides I thought your favorite pupil was Taehyung,” Jimin retorted. Hoseok, taken aback didn't' know how exactly reply to that.

 

“Yeah about that...”   


 

“Jung Hoseok are you blushing?” Jimin said eyes widening in surprise and expression finally getting a bit brighter.   


 

“Don't' change the topic now. We were talking about you! It seems like it had passed a century since the last time we hung out together, between classes and your quality time with Jungkook I barely see you nowadays,” Hoseok lamented faking over dramatically a pained expression.   


 

“Please it's more the time you spend hanging out with Yoongi scaring the first years or trying to not woo at Taehyung than the time you spend with me hyung,” Jimin joked. It was Hoseok's turn to elbow him then, however, Jimin's reaction was weird, he winced a bit as if his body had registered Hoseok's movement like a real aggression. Hoseok frowned.   


 

“Hey Jimin I didn't hurt you, didn't I?”   


 

“Ah no!” Jimin shouted almost stopping mid-track.    


 

“Mmm,” Hoseok said, as Jimin nervously adjusted the bag full of books on his shoulder. “Well okay. So you wouldn't mind then telling what was doing your boyfriend Jeon Jungkook in our room yesterday,” he commented casually. It was Jimin's turn to blush.   


 

“Oh, our Jimin is so cute!” Hoseok said pinching his cheek, Jimin snorted.   


 

“Jokes aside, I wanted to ask you if it had happened something. When Taehyung came running inside our dorm I almost had a heart attack. I hope Jungkook is fine, that you both are fine,” Hoseok concluded sincerely. Jimin then turned slightly at him, a shy smile threatening to appear at the corners of his lips.   


 

“Thank you for worrying for us Hobi, but yes we are fine. Jungkookie is going through some rough times. I would tell you everything and I also know he wouldn't mind because you are a precious friend to him but I think it's better if he's the one telling you this, it made him good to open up to the people he loves. I can assure you though, that he is doing better now.” Jimin said smiling genuinely for the first time.    


 

“I understand. That's good to hear then,” Hoseok said nodding.   


 

It was then that the stairs decide to move on their own, separating them and making them almost fall on their butts,  and change their way from the Hufflepuff dorm to the opposite direction, to the corridor that led to the teachers' office.   


 

“These stairs will be the end of me. They always make me lose time when I'm late for a lesson,” Hoseok commented as he went down the stairs to go to the lower floor and get the right corridor to their dorm.   


 

However, when he reached the bottom of the stairs he realized that Jimin hadn't followed him. In fact, he was standing there where he had left him, frozen in his spot eyes impossibly large and fist clenched along his side. Hoseok was about to call his name but then he noticed Jimin's gaze was fixed on something. He was looking at some point above the stairs, a spot Hoseok that was at the bottom couldn't see well. Hoseok didn't like that expression, neither his body language one bit and afraid of some possible danger, he took the step twice at once.    


 

But before he could actually reach him and actually see what was going on, he heard Jimin's whispered words cut the silence, a whisper that was so dead and so devoid of any type of emotion that nobody should use that kind of tone when referring to their own.   


 

“Father.”   


 

Hoseok reached Jimin's spot just mere seconds later, out of breath but still fast enough to see a silhouette standing in the back. 

 

The only thing he could tell was how that man had the same eyes of Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s authors were
> 
> – Only_Baby_Scars [ Saph ] 
> 
> – zaphyre [ Kira ]
> 
> – Vi (Huilen) [ Victoria ]


	16. Reminiscence

“Father?”

 

Jimin called out once again, as his eyes searched for any form of response from the dark. He waited for a few moments and was only disappointed by an absolute lack of any kind of movement as the corridor remained eerily silent. The dark corridor looked as secluded as ever and it momentarily caused the confused orange haired student to wonder if his eyes were playing a trick on him.

 

However, the tingles from an involuntary chill that had run down his spine earlier evidenced that he had definitely seen something. It was apparently impactful enough to make him lose his mind, because his absurd brain was telling him that he just spotted the man who he used to call father.

 

It couldn't be him, could it? Because it would be absolutely ludicrous.

 

After all, the man had mercilessly turned his back on his family many years ago. So, why would he come back?

 

There was no way that he would be anywhere near his son when he had deserted his own flesh and blood, without any sympathy and allowed his young, vulnerable son to believe that his own father wanted nothing to do with him.

 

As he stood there in the quiet corridor, his mind was crazy as the raw emotions that he had tried so hard to lock away, started to gush back to him. The unbearable emotions were all slowly overwhelming his mind.

 

Lost in thoughts, the tangerine haired wasn't even aware that his hands were clenched into a tight fist until his knuckles turned white. Instead, all he could feel was the unsettling sensation of fear and apprehension which had instantly started to spread from deep within his soul. It was like a chemical reaction that was just waiting to combust, as the nasty feeling easily electrified his veins.

 

Just then, he felt something warm around his torso as a lean body engulfed him into a tight hug. It was only then Jimin remembered that his Hufflepuff senior was still standing beside him. He must have been shaking in his panicked state because Hoseok uttered in shock, “Jimin? You’re trembling!”

 

Consequently, the younger Hufflepuff was bombarded with concerned questions. He was aware that the older was talking to him, trying to comfort him, but his clouded mind couldn’t comprehend the words anymore.

 

He knew that the elder was only trying to help, but the latter’s questions, mixed with his own bizarre thoughts in his mind, only made him more frantic. His mind was already battling with the burst of constrained memories and he just wanted to stop thinking about anything.

 

He needed an escape.

 

On the edge of anxiety, his mind wasn't in the right state to remind him that he couldn’t actually flee from his own thoughts. Instead, his body started to get worked up with the desire to sprint away, just so that he could break away from his torturous thoughts.

 

He didn’t register how he had the enough strength to struggle free from his worried senior’s hold. All he could think about was the dreadful terror of the extreme atrocity that he had witnessed when he was only at a tender age of five years old. Before he could even register what he was doing, his limbs started to act on their own will and then, he was running.

 

The hot tears that blurred his vision as he dashed across the corridor were the last of his worries. Because his mind had gradually started to recall the flashes of tormenting images that he had tried so hard to suppress.

 

“Jimin!”

 

He could barely hear the echo of the brown haired senior’s call for him as his mind raced with a thousand of disjointed thoughts. He didn’t even know where he was headed but it didn’t matter. The gust of freezing wind that was seeping in through the slightly ajar windows, blowing mercilessly against his soft skin didn’t do anything to serenade his messed up thoughts. As he ventured into the darkness carelessly, he could barely see anything at all.

 

It was when it occurred to him that he was running blind; the corridor was almost pitch dark and even the portraits that were hung up along the brick wall were deep asleep. He knew that he should stop running before he bumped into something in his hysterical blindness, but he legs wouldn’t come to a halt.

 

It was as if his two limbs were waiting for the chance to just flee from everything recklessly. Maybe the impulsive desires that he had tried so hard to forget was bursting out again. He could hear the echoing foot steps behind him, probably from his Hufflepuff senior who was still chasing him but he just couldn’t stop running; afraid that everything would come crushing down on him if he were to stop.

 

Out of the blue, he almost collided with a cold wall which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Blinded by the lack of light, and the tears that were welled up in his eyes, the tangerine haired rose up his shaky hands and grazed the tip of his fingers against the roughness of the wall: He had reached a dead end.

 

He realised that there were walls all around him and he was unquestionably trapped. Panicked at the sudden perception, he involuntarily took in a sharp breath and tried to find an escape route by running his hands all over the wall. But it was harder than he thought as he was surrounded by the total darkness.

 

Fortunately, it only took the Hufflepuff a few more seconds to find an opening, where the roughness of the wall abruptly ended, and his fingers did not meet anything but the cold air. Without wasting a minute to think, he dashed towards the opening and resumed running. After a few moment, he found himself on an impact with something solid again. He wanted to scream out loud in frustration but his wandering hands landed on a thick ring of coldness, which he realised was a handle made of metal. Thankfully, it was a door this time round, instead of an immovable obstacle.

 

As soon as the orange haired pulled on the handle to open the heavy door, his vision was blinded by obtrusive beam of white light. The transition from the complete darkness to the sudden brightness caught him by surprise and it took him a while to adjust to the sudden change. Only then, he noticed that he had stepped into the ground floor boy’s toilet.

 

“Jimin! Where are you?” Just then, Hoseok’s distressed voice reverberated across the corridor, causing the younger to fluster. He certainly didn’t want to worry his adored senior, but he was in no position to talk to the elder; Not when he was on the edge of a breakdown. He had always relied on his good-natured senior, and they had countless cheerful moments that they had shared, hence it was hard for the younger to face up to his friend while he was at his lowest.

 

With that, he bolted towards one of the vacant cubicles and locked himself in, hoping that it would barricade him from the world, at least temporarily. By the time the seventh year Hufflepuff had caught up with the younger, the latter had already locked himself up in one of the toilet cubicles.

 

“Jimin!”

 

Hoseok tried again, his voice resonated across the toilet, but the only reply was the quiet sobs from the locked cubicle. He was extremely worried sick because he had never witnessed the other being so devastated and closed out from the outside world before. He knew a little too well about having breakdowns and how helpless one would feel, as if the whole world had turned its back on him, because he had been there before. He was certainly aware that he couldn't handle the situation alone, and he needed someone who was more calm and composed than him.

 

“Jimin, I'll be back in a moment ok?” Hoseok said as he rushed out of the toilet, because he knew exactly who he should get.

 

The young Hufflepuff wanted to reply to the other but his throat seemed to have constricted and his mind wasn't capable to even form the words anymore. He couldn’t think of anything when his mind was helplessly assaulted by the onslaught of memories about his mother, lying lifelessly on the cold floor.

 

His poor mother, who was a victim of a cruel, cold-blooded man.

 

Why did the memories of his father decide to haunt him now?

 

Was it a cruel coincidence that it was happening while his mind was already so vulnerable, due to the recent bullying incidents? The comments about his beloved mother that the bullies had made had been wearing him down and making him recall how dysfunctional his family was. All the pressures were also causing him to miss his deceased mother so dearly and he wasn’t  sure if he could withstand anymore stress at that point.

 

It was all too overbearing and making the tangerine haired giddy as the rush of incoherent emotions was starting to make him lightheaded. He wanted to scream out loud, and chase his undesirable thoughts away. He had never felt so lost and frightened ever since that fateful night but it was all coming back to him like a bullet train.

 

The expressionless face of his father and the lifeless form of his mother was becoming glaringly clear. He didn't even know that the memories were etched into his mind so vividly. It was as if he was back to the naive five years old boy again, sobbing powerlessly on the cold floor.

 

The Hufflepuff knew that he would lose himself if he continued to allow himself to remember anything further. But he didn't know how to stop the awful thoughts that were poisoning his mind.

 

Out of the blue, the image of his father’s back as he willfully walked out from the front door, filled his vision. He didn't know how his brain had managed to dig out the most painful memory, but his mind seemed to be able to recall it very clearly. His father’s broad shoulders looked as cold as ever as he sauntered away without any trace of sympathy or reluctance. The orange haired let out a loud whimper as he lifted up his hands to clamp his palms against his ears, desperately hoping that the memories would just disappear.

 

“Jimin?” The sudden intrusion of a clear voice caught the orange haired by surprise. It was like a ray of sunlight that had managed to shine through his stormy thoughts, miraculously snapping him out of his troubled soul.

 

“Talk to me please. We just want to help you,” the gentle voice continued, and he realised that it belonged to his Gryffindor senior, Seokjin.

 

What was the elder doing outside the cubicle?

 

“Seokjin Hyung? How...how did you know I was here?” the orange haired student managed to choke out the words.

 

“Hoseok here, rushed up to get me because you wouldn't talk to him. He's extremely worried about you too,” the replied came.

 

“I know you're feeling really overwhelmed right now. But just take a deep breath and please let us in,” Seokjin continued to coax him, his calm voice remained composed and comforting.

 

“Please, let me help you.”

 

It was the elder’s pleading tone in the end that snapped the tangerine haired out of his trace. The Gryffindor was nothing but caring and affectionate to him ever since day one, hence the Hufflepuff knew that he could always count on the elder if he ever needed a safe haven.

 

But, how was he supposed to face his friends when he mind was in a ruined predicament?

 

Caught in a confusing dilemma, Jimin let out a harsh screech and the long overdue fatigue must have finally caught up to his legs because it turned weak, causing him to collapse down onto the chilly tiles of the toilet floor. The pain in his head was becoming more unbearable as the flashes of his father’s icy stare charged into his mind, and the same old desolation and loneliness invaded his heart.

 

When would he ever escape from this poisonous emotions that plagued his childhood?

 

In the midst of struggle, Seokjin’s soothing voice was able to penetrate his mind again.

 

“Jimin...Don’t you ever forget that we’re always here for you. We’re going to get through this together ok? I’m here for you. _We_ are here for you,” the elder lulled him with a hushed tone.

 

As the other’s words sank into his mind, he started to reminisce about thoughts that had slipped his mind. His mind travelled back to the first time he met the beloved Gryffindor. He was so lost like a fish out of water then, but the elder had taken upon himself to look after the younger and welcomed him with nothing but fondness. Even the silver haired Ravenclaw was there to reassure the frightened first year at that time. Similarly, there was his Hufflepuff senior who he had shared many tender moments with; he was always there to lend a listening ear whenever Jimin needed someone to confide about his thoughts.

 

Gradually, his mind was getting clearer and he could recognise the joyous moments that he had with his friends before. He could slowly recollect his mind to think about the jovial instants where he was surrounded by chirpy laughters, warm and sated with affection. How could he had forgotten his Ravenclaw friend’s infectious boxy grin, or even Yoongi’s lazy, but comforting smile? And of course, he could finally recall how a certain dark haired Slytherin had looked at him with an eye full of tender fondness, sparkling with warm endearment. He was so fortunate to have a group of devoted friends, wasn’t he?

 

If there was anyone who would be able to get him through this agony, it was certainly his friends. They would never turn their back on him like his father did, they had shared many precious times and also had suffered together in times of trouble. It was as if he had found another nice little family for himself amid the walls of the Hogwarts castle, and he certainly trusted them from the bottom of his heart. After a few minutes of silent contemplating, he slowly raised up his shaky hands to unlock the door.

 

“Jimin!” Seokjin sighed as he scooped the tangerine haired up into an embrace. As soon as the door was opened, his body was wrapped around by a comforting warmth.

 

“Hyung! I...I was so scared...I…I think I'm going crazy,” Jimin was crying so hard that he had started to hiccup. He continued to sob as he hugged the Gryffindor’s larger torso, sinking his reddened face against the taller’s comforting chest. The heartening embrace was so warm and it was certainly soothing to listen to the elder’s steady heartbeat, which also help to calm the smaller down a little.

 

As he tried to compose himself, he could also feel Hoseok’s large hands on his back, gently patting him as if he was trying to sweep the younger’s misery away. He was already starting to feel better from the older’s tender touch that evidenced his affection for him. As he turned his head to look at his Hufflepuff senior, it made him feel at ease because he was surely reassured that the elder would always be there for him no matter what happened.

 

“Shhh, calm down. Let's go somewhere else and talk alright?” the tall Gryffindor assured him as he hugged the smaller body tighter into his warmth. Jimin had always been such a cheerful and bubbly friend and it broke his heart to see him in such a devastated condition. He knew that the latter had been having some troubles recently, but he had no idea that it was so serious to that extent.

 

The tangerine haired whined and tried to sink further into the warm embrace, because he felt really drained and giddy after all the crying that he just wanted to stay nested against the elder, and not move an inch.

 

“Come on, I’ll even give you some jelly slugs that I have stocked up,” Seokjin tried to persuade the latter.

 

It took a while for the younger to reply but he nodded against the taller’s chest in the end. Maybe a bit of sweetness in his body would really help to relax his fatigued mind. The Gryffindor then relaxed his hold and tilted up the smaller’s head by his chin to make sure that he had stopped crying.

 

After making sure that the young Hufflepuff was composed enough, Hoseok squatted down and gestured the younger student to climb onto his back. The latter couldn’t help but to let out a faint smile, because his friend was treating him so much kindliness that it warmed his heart. Unable to refuse the other’s offer, the younger positioned himself onto the taller’s cozy back and wrapped his hands securely around him before laying his head against the back of the shoulder. It felt so secured and safe to lie on his doting friend that he felt like half of his worries had already evaporated away.

 

Jimin knew that the two seventh years students would want to listen to the whole story and he wasn't sure if he had the enough strength to recount all of his painful memories again. However, he was just extremely glad that he had friends who truly cared for him, deep from their heart. As soon as his friends were by his side, he might be able to face his father without caving in if he ever had to. At least he was certain that he had a group of dear friends who had shown him much more affection than his own father ever did.

 

…

 

Not too long after the overwhelming experience, Jimin had taken the time to settle down a little bit, though he was still in some shock and distraught with the situation that was going on. At the same time, however, he was happy that Seokjin and Hoseok were there to help when he was in a state of panic. Jimin could not thank them enough for comforting him during his breakdown.

 

But in his mind, Jimin felt that he needed to be by himself to fully think about all of this, to try and think of any reasons for this cause. He asked the two seniors if he could just go and have some alone time for the time being. The other two didn’t mind, they understood since they knew that the young Hufflepuff probably needed some quiet time indeed. The latter thanked them and told them that he would come back afterwards, Seokjin and Hoseok nodded as Jimin got up and opened the door and headed out.

 

Jimin did not go far, he just went to the cold concerted, stone stairs that were an unforgiving grey colour which was covered with particles of dust that layered across. This stairway would guide you to the ancient-built corridors with the dome shaped windows carved on the side.

 

Jimin couldn't care less about the dust as he sat down followed by a loud, agonised sigh. The only thing he was thinking of was to do with the turn up of his father.

 

He couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe, out of anyone he knew to come over here, the last person he possibly he could think of was his father, Jinho.

 

Why was he here? What got him to decide to come? Was he here to look for his son? But what did he want from me if that was the reason?

 

All of these questions swirled around Jimin's mind repeatedly. He could not put his finger onto the answers.

 

Jimin wrapped his arms around his legs, then rested his head in between his knees as he went into deep thought about his father.

 

…

 

_“Where is he?” A young, female voice sounded through the hallway, that belonged to Jimin’s mother._

 

_The four year old Jimin giggled as he hid inside the laundry basket, he covered his mouth with his small, chubby hands to muffle the noises that came out of his mouth. He tried to remain quiet when he heard his mother nearby._

 

_“I'm going to find you, and once I do, I'm going to tickle you,” she called out to Jimin. His mother walked next to the laundry, to now hear the slightest noise coming from that room. She smiled as she stepped in and looked around the area, “Did I hear a noise from over here?”_

 

_Jimin did all he could to stay silent, but he could not help but to giggle at his mother. He had always loved to play hide and seek with her, although he sometimes thought that it would be better if his father was around more often to play with them too. During that occasion, the little boy didn’t realise that his mother had managed to sneak up right next to him. Suddenly the lid was grabbed and lifted up to the sight of his mother looking down at him._

 

_“Got you.”_

 

_A high pitch noise squealed loudly that echoed the room as she grabbed him out of the basket and started to tickle him on his sides and tummy. “Mummy, stop,” the child laughed as he was doing his best to wriggle out of her grip._

 

_“Cheeky boy you are,” his mother kissed his adorable, squishy cheek as she had let go. Not too long afterwards they both heard the sound of a door open and closed, followed by a tired groan._

 

_His father, Park Jinho, had come back home, looking drained as usual._

 

_“Daddy!” Jimin got up to run to his father with a smile on his face and hugged him around his leg, which Jinho just answered with a simple ‘Hello’. Seemed a little obvious that his father did look tired from his work, but one would think he at least would have more affection to his son. Jimin's mother greeted her husband with a bright smile, and asked how work was, which he answered her with short sentences before he soon made his way past them._

 

_“Daddy, can you play with me?” Jimin asked as he saw his father turned to face him._

 

_“No Jimin, I have to do my work and finish it,” Jinho replied, then swivelled back and went into his office._

 

_“Oh.” Jimin's lips formed into a pout, he felt little upset that his father has barely spent much time with him, instead the man would spend most of the day locked up in his office, doing his work. He wished just to play with his dad sometime, if ever._

 

_Sensing the little boy’s saddened demeanour, Jimin's mother crouched down beside him, and tried to console him with a hushed tone. It broke her heart to witness her son being treated like he was invisible by his own father. And it was more upsetting to see that the young, naive child had never gave up on the heartless man. Instead, he would continue to try to gain his affection every single day without fail, although his attempts remained futile._

 

_“It's alright sweetie, how about you go play with all your stuffed toys in your room for a while,” she said, looking at the sadness Jimin shown in his big, brown, glossy eyes. The saddened four years old nodded and his mother gave him a half smile while she stood up as Jimin headed in the direction to his room to play in there._

 

…

 

All those memories up to the time of his mother’s death, Jimin could see that his father was always busy doing his work, or found something else to do, resulting in not having nice father-son bonding time with him. It had become pretty difficult to find any lovely memories of his father playing with him, to laugh, to smile and have fun with each other. All down to this day after years of no connection, to suddenly see him here, at Hogwarts of all places, was certainly a surprising event. As soon as his mind wandered off to think about his father and let his guards down, tears threatened to fall from Jimin's eyes again.

 

“Why did he come here?” Jimin whispered to himself, thinking that he was alone. However, it seemed it happened to be loud enough for someone else to hear him.

 

“Huh, Jimin? Who was here?” A voice was heard beside him.

 

Jimin turned his head slowly, to see Taehyung with a look of concern as he stood there, watching his orange haired friend. Trust the unpredictable Ravenclaw to chance upon someone who was actually trying to conceal from the rest of the world for some time alone.

 

“Hey Tae,” Jimin simply greeted, as he turned his head back and looked ahead into the distance in front of him. He sniffled as he dabbed his eyes, in hopes that the lavender haired couldn’t see the tears threatening to fall.

 

“What’s the matter? You seem to be a bit upset right now.” Taehyung mentioned the emotions that the Hufflepuff showed at this point. He hated to witness his perky friend looking so downcast.

 

Jimin shrugged, “Just, something big had happened.”

 

“What do you mean?” Taehyung decided to comfortably sit next to the his friend on the steps, and looked at him to listen carefully before the latter spoke to tell him what had happened.

 

Jimin sighed before he spoke. “It's... My father...I saw him,” Jimin explained to the lavender-haired Ravenclaw. It was best to probably tell him, considering the Ravenclaw had already seen his staggering emotions, Jimin wouldn't have much reasons to hold it back and not say a thing, he found himself doing it far too often. He knew that Seokjin was right; his friends were always there for him and he just needed to open up to them more, not only in times of happiness, but also in times of trouble. Bottling his feelings up would only make him more dejected and alienated, until everything would reach to a point where he would blow up anyways.

 

“Oh, your father? That's pretty cool he is here. But, why are you feeling down about it?” Taehyung asked, wondered why Jimin felt wistful and panicked. The lavender haired was fully aware that his friend loved his adoptive parents and missed them very often. Hence, it didn’t make sense that he would feel so disturbed by the fact that he met his father.

 

Taehyung typically been as clueless as he could be, to not know what Jimin was actually said, what the latter meant by ‘father’, was not going by Jimin's adoptive one. But his real father.

 

“No. You’ve got it wrong,” Jimin shook his head as he added, “Not who you thought it was, it’s m….my real father.”

 

Taehyung’s eyebrows raised up as his eyes went a little wide, astounded to finally click as he heard the shocking news from Jimin.

 

“What? Wait, your....biological father is here, right now, at Hogwarts and you saw him?” Taehyung affirmed, double checking that's exactly what he heard.

 

“Where else would he be?” Jimin stated quite an obvious point. Taehyung shrugged.

 

“Well, why is he here?” Taehyung knitted his eyebrows together in wonder.

 

“I don't know, that is what I'm trying to find out. I really have no clue what to do.” Jimin felt himself close to the edge of perturbation.

 

“That's…I don't know how to say it for you. Pretty bewildered and kind of thrown back by it,” the lavender haired Ravenclaw stated. He was pretty much aware of Jimin’s past and how his real father disappeared without a trace. It had saddened him greatly when he first came to know about his friend’s past; he never would have thought that such a cheerful person could have an expectedly sorrowful story. It also amazed him to no extent that his friend had managed to remain so good-natured and radiant despite the aching memories that he had.

 

“Does any of the others know?” Taehyung asked, Jimin adding afterwards, “Hoseok and Seokjin Hyung do, they're just at the dorm, I had to have some quiet time for a little bit. They were actually with me at that point I had quite a bit of a panic attack,” Jimin replied. He was definitely calmer, but if he were to allow his mind to think about what happened, he was sure that he would still be able to recall the creeping sensation that he experienced.

 

“You had a panic attack?” the Ravenclaw exclaimed as he instantly shifted closer to his friend. Grabbing Jimin’s head between his large hands, he turned the latter’s face towards him to inspect him closer. Surely, the eyelids around the chocolate brown eyes were slightly swollen and the taller mentally chided himself for not noticing it earlier.

 

Giggling at his friend’s eccentric show of concern, the orange haired scrunched up his nose adorably as he tried to assured his worried friend, “Tae, I’m fine now.” The latter didn’t really look convinced but at least Jimin was smiling. Hence, he released the other nonetheless of his worries.

 

“Also, if Jungkook doesn’t know yet, he’s possibly going to be really worried for you.” Taehyung insisted about Jimin's boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, I know he will,” Jimin mumbled as he nodded. Taehyung gave him a smile, gradually stood up and gave his friend a hand as he got up too.

 

“You want to go back to the dorm now?” the Ravenclaw asked before going any further.

 

“Yes, I'm sure I've had enough. Don't want to keep the other two waiting any longer,” the tangerine haired replied quietly as he looked down to the ground a little; slightly guilty that he left his two concerned seniors all alone. But he really needed some time to clear his head, and he was feeling a lot better afterwards. Taehyung wrapped his arm around Jimin's shoulder and rubbed his arm with a small smile on his face, then they walked back.

 

Taehyung was without a doubt the type of friend that was goofy, showed his usual box smile, pretty much the one to cheer up anyone with his crazy, silly personality, and Jimin adored him for that as he had always ended up giggling at him regularly. Jimin of course started to know that soon enough when he came in contact with his Slytherin boyfriend, there would be quite a bit of things to tell him.

  
As they went inside the dorm only Seokjin was the only one there waiting for Jimin's return.

 

“Where's Hoseok hyung?” Jimin looked around as he saw no sight of him. “He's gone to find Jungkook to bring him here for you,” Seokjin answered.

 

At the mention of the Slytherin’s name, Jimin bit his lips anxiously. He felt his emotions built up again, in that fact he could already anticipate the reaction on Jungkook's face the instant he were to hear the news.

 

He wasn’t actually sure if he was emotionally prepared to face him yet. He didn’t want to burden the latter with more stress on top of the worries that he was already dealing with. Although he was certain that Jungkook would understand his predicament, since the latter was also aware of his past, he was still apprehensive that his situation was too intricate for the other to fully sympathise. He also believed that the taller male would never leave him alone to suffer in his own sorrow, and would try his best to support him both physically and mentally. They had gradually become a pillar of support for each other, and Jimin reassured himself that he had nothing to be anxious about.

  
…

 

  
After Hoseok had taken Jimin back to the dorm, he went to fetch Jungkook. It took him a few minutes to look around the castle before Hoseok finally found Jungkook and informed him that Jimin had a panic attack. Jungkook didn’t spare another moment and raced to the Hufflepuff Basement without another thought. Many eyes watched as he sprinted through the Hogwarts hallways, but he didn’t give a flying fuck in space what others thought. All he cared about at that point in time was to reach Jimin, and to make sure he was okay.

 

The raven haired didn’t even remember how many stairs he had skipped down, as he sprinted across the kitchen corridor to look for the Hufflepuff Basement’s entrance. He could recall that Jimin had told him about the barrels that would be placed to conceal the passage. The problem was, there were countless barrels that were resting along the corridor. With his mind infested with worries, and it was merely impossible for him to run around looking for the correct barrels.

 

Just then, the older Hufflepuff appeared out of the corner as he finally caught up to the younger.

 

“Damn it Jungkook! You ran so fast! I told you to wait for me!” the elder let out an exhausted pant as he bent down to place his hand on his knees to rest.

 

“Hyung! Quickly! Open the door!” Jungkook asked impatiently. The Slytherin couldn’t even think straight anymore. All that was ringing in his brain repeatedly was that he needed to get to Jimin, fast.

 

He didn’t even notice the exasperated eye roll from Hoseok who ran a little further to the right and took out his want to tap the barrels in a certain pattern that Jungkook wouldn’t be able to catch, even if he was paying attention. Only a few seconds later, the barrel lit gradually opened up to reveal the passage that led to the Hufflepuff common room.

 

Without wasting any more time, the younger bolted inside. He didn’t even have the time to register the serene ambiance of the simple, earthy basement that was surrounded with beautiful dandelions and other assortment of plants. His only destination was Jimin’s room.

 

He finally arrived at Jimin’s room and Hoseok followed shortly after. Jungkook kneeled in between Jimin’s legs, looking up at the fragile boy who was still sniffling every so often, and Jungkook’s heart wounded at the sight of his boyfriend in emotional shambles. He was at his weakest state and Jungkook hated to see him so dishevelled.

 

“Jimin, look at me,” Jungkook said quietly, gazing up at Jimin’s tear-stained face. Jimin continued to sob and sniffle, his eyes clenched shut as he realised how crazy the whole situation was. Jimin didn’t even want to look Jungkook in the eye because he felt silly.

 

“Jimin. Look at me.” Jungkook raised his voice this time, not too loud because he didn’t want to scare Jimin, but forceful enough to grab his attention. Jimin’s eyes snapped open, his once beautiful orbs looking intimidated and slightly bloodshot from crying.

 

“Jiminnie, you’re okay. You’re not alone,” Jungkook whispered, and the Slytherin moved from where he was to sit beside Jimin, not once letting go of his hands. After Jimin’s breathing had stabilised further, Jungkook continued to hold his hand with his left hand while he rubbed Jimin’s back with his right.

 

“Do you need anything?” Jungkook said quietly, and Jimin sniffled loudly.

 

“Could you please just– hold me?”

 

Jungkook nodded and pulled Jimin into his arms, hugging him and pressing his lips to Jimin’s forehead and continuing to comfort him as Seokjin and Taehyung watched the whole scene unfold before their eyes. Seokjin had a small smile, watching just how much Jungkook cared for Jimin. Taehyung was so glad his best friend had Jungkook, because Jungkook had always been there for him. He couldn’t be happier for them, they were perfect together. Jungkook was Jimin’s anchor.

 

After they were all certain Jimin had calmed down enough, Seokjin announced he’d go let Namjoon know what had happened so he wasn’t worried. Taehyung went to fetch Jimin a glass of water, because after crying his heart out, his throat was surely dry and he felt weak.

 

Jungkook pressed kisses to Jimin’s puffy cheeks, making the subtlest of smiles appear on Jimin’s face, even if it was only small. Jungkook wanted Jimin to smile, even just the tiniest bit.

 

“I thought I’d never see him again,” Jimin mumbled, and Jungkook patted Jimin’s hair as he spoke.

 

“Your father?” Jungkook asked, and Jimin nodded into Jungkook’s embrace.

 

“He just left me alone when my mother died. He didn’t care about me at all, he just ran off and I was left to be adopted by another family. I love that family dearly and I’m grateful that they adopted me, but it just makes me wonder if I ever did anything wrong to make my father abandon me the way he did.” As Jimin spoke, Jungkook intently listened. Jimin was opening up to him and he’d be the biggest supporter he could to Jimin to make sure that he felt like he had someone who wanted to listen. Jungkook hated how Jimin was treated, and such a lovely person didn’t deserve such hate.

 

Jungkook hadn’t really made it seriously obvious, but he really did feel something for Jimin. The way his beautiful caramel eyes turned to crescents when he laughed, the way he pushed his hair out of his face and ran his fingers through his hair, the way he looked when he concentrated, dragging his bottom lip into his mouth and his eyebrows knitting closely together. Even if they didn’t start out with the best impressions, they both saw how perfectly imperfect each other were.

 

Jungkook quietly listened, not wanting to say anything. He had thoughts and opinions on such an asshole of a father and what he did, but saying those things wouldn’t help the situation. The way he could help was to just be there for his boyfriend. Jimin rubbed his eyes as he felt them well up with tears again.

 

“I’m scared of being alone, Jungkook. Please don’t leave me like everyone else does,” Jimin whispered, his voice cracking and wavering as his eyes watered. Jungkook shook his head and pulled Jimin’s face to him, their eyes locked onto one another and their faces a centimetre away from each other.

 

“I will never leave you alone Jimin. You’ll complain I’m around you too much,” Jungkook admitted with a chuckle, and Jimin giggled quietly and sniffled.

 

“I don’t know why I had ever doubted you,” Jimin declared, his soft, plump lips curving upwards slightly. He had always had a lot of doubts in his life, and he could confidently blame his messed-up childhood for that. It took him a decent amount of time to even trust someone, and he had always been uncomfortable with new people. They all acted like his friends, but they could easily just leave him and find someone better. Jimin had always hated this trait of his, because it was like a wall he had built up around himself that cut people off from his heart. Originally when he had been adopted by his new family, it took him a while to get used to them and to truly feel close like a family would.

 

Jimin gazed into Jungkook’s dark orbs, which seemed to reveal the whole universe beneath their dark chocolate depths. Those eyes were full of so much love and life, and Jimin was truly beginning to feel something strong for that Slytherin. He remembered when they first met, and Jungkook had seemed like a typical, arrogant teenage boy. Slowly but surely, Jimin grew to see how caring Jungkook was, deep down. He was kind, gentle, and he was ready to defend anyone he loved.

 

“Thank you Jungkookie,” Jimin mumbled quietly, snuggling into his chest as they still hugged. Jungkook didn’t want to let him go ever again. “For everything. For listening. And for being there for me.”

 

“It’s okay Jiminnie, it’s all okay. Everything is okay,” Jungkook mumbled back into Jimin’s sweet smelling hair, and he found himself relaxing as Jimin was finally calm.

 

As they shifted further up on the cozy bed to a more comfortable position, Jungkook’s hand accidentally landed on a hard material. Puzzled, he looked up from Jimin’s orange fluff of hair to realise that it was only Jimin’s bedside table. However, something else caught his attention as his eyes zoomed in on where that bloody book on the Bloodstone sat on Jimin’s bedside. Only then, he recalled that he had actually requested his Hufflepuff boyfriend to lend him the book, when they were on the way back from the Christmas break. Ever since he had spotted the words ‘The Bloodstone’ on the mirror frame that had trapped his friends, Jungkook found himself wanting to read the book.

 

“Jimin?” Jungkook asked, and Jimin hummed out in yes.

 

“Can I borrow that book?” Jungkook asked, and Jimin turned to find out what book he was talking about.

 

“Oh, that. Yeah, sure, I guess,” Jimin said, before returning to snuggling into Jungkook’s chest yet again.

 

Jungkook wrapped his arms around Jimin and kissed his hair yet again. He had been so worried.

 

_Thank god he was okay now._

  
…

 

It was a warm, peaceful day, and the atmosphere was pretty relaxed with a gentle breeze that blew through the air at a steady pace. Namjoon sat beside the old concreted walls of Hogwarts, that was adorned with an evergreen vine that travelled upwards, covering parts of the brick-work.

 

Lately, Namjoon had gotten a lot of thought on what he had wanted to do with his future. The continuous likes and dislikes of ideas that pop in his head about his future career still wasn't enough to ease his mind. He had even started writing down his options on his trusty notebook but he still couldn't get a clear idea about what he wanted to do. The sound against the notebook of his pen tapped as he fiddled it with his fingers.

 

What do I choose to do? What is the best option to achieve? What will I love to do for a long time? Namjoon thought in his head, asked himself if he could think of anything but right now there was nothing that was going to spring out to him.

 

He had always done well during tests, just because it was easy for him. Sometimes, he didn't even have to study for them since he had already learnt all the knowledge from the stacks of book that he had in his possession. However, doing well in examinations didn't help him to make the decision about what he wanted to pursuit in the future. He just wanted a simple job that he would enjoy doing for the rest of his life.

 

It wasn’t long until he heard someone call out to him, “Hey Namjoon.” The Ravenclaw tilted his head to the side as he saw Hoseok and Yoongi walk up to him.

 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” the silver haired Ravenclaw asked as he gazed up at the duo who seemed like they had freshly showered, judging from their hair that was still slightly damp.

 

“Not much, you?” Yoongi said and sat down next Namjoon whilst Hoseok stood in front of them.

 

“Quite a bit of study, wrote notes and just wondered lately what I want to do with my career. I don’t really know yet, but I’ve written down different options and ideas, which could be good. Yeah, so nothing else had happened for me,” Namjoon explained to his Slytherin and Hufflepuff friends.

 

“Ah yeah, mainly on the outlook for things for your career. I am sure you will eventually find something that you love and want to do many times. Should not be a worry for you,” Hoseok encouraged the Ravenclaw. He trusted that the latter would eventually find the right path for himself. Besides, the Ravenclaw was brilliant and most of the departments at the ministry would be dying to hire him.

 

“You’ll manage, won’t be a hassle,” Yoongi added.

 

“Thanks guys. Hopefully it isn’t,” Namjoon thanked them with a smile. It was actually nice to have a chat with the other seventh year students since they were all facing similar situations.

 

“So what have you two been doing?” Namjoon asked them fondly.

 

“Well, we have just gotten back from Quidditch training,” Yoongi answered.

 

“Oh, was it good?” The Ravenclaw asked. He was not much of a Quidditch enthusiast but he had always been amazed by how effortlessly the players were able to fly, with only the support of a broomstick.

 

“Yes it was, because us two have been offered to join the professional team,” Hoseok brought up the news into the conversation.

 

“Really? Wow, that’s amazing to hear,” Namjoon smiled, happy to hear what Yoongi and Hoseok were given something great like that.   

 

“It is. I never thought something like this would pop up, quite surprising actually if you think about it.” Hoseok affirmed. Meanwhile, Namjoon noticed that Yoongi seemed to have zoned out, seemingly lost in thought. He suddenly wasn't as talkative or even engaged in their conversation. Instead, he seemed straight-faced like something about that did not occur the excitement and greatness to it.

 

“So, you guys going to accept the offer? Like, it is something that you should go for,” Namjoon conveyed the two Quidditch Captains.

 

“This offer is not a bad at all, so I am thinking of saying yes,” Hoseok noted, given thought he might actually try it out. Who wouldn't say yes to an offer like that. He had been playing Quidditch for most of his teenage years and it was still extremely exciting for him to go down to the field for practice every single day. Every goal and every sound of cheer was something that kept his passion alive.

 

“I said no.”

 

It was Yoongi, who suddenly interrupted the atmosphere with an unexpected news.

 

The silence from the remaining boys could’ve been filled with the sounds of crickets chirping, waiting for Yoongi to possibly say, “Just kidding!” But they all knew that wasn’t going to happen. The smiles that were on Hoseok’s and Namjoon's face, slowly disappeared into a frown, eyes wide that stared at the Slytherin in shock.

 

“What the _hell_ Yoongi? Are you crazy?” Hoseok basically screeched, which made Yoongi wince. Namjoon nodded along as he agreed. The Hufflepuff was so certain that the mint haired Slytherin would accept that offer like he was planning to do, since he had been playing Quidditch for as long as him. It was utterly surprising to hear that the other had other plans.

 

“Yeah, what the hell? You are Captain and insanely talented at quidditch, and you are willing to let this opportunity go to waste?” Namjoon complained, trying to knock some sense into Yoongi. He thought that both Yoongi and Hoseok had their futures set out as great Quidditch players. Heck, he was even sure that both of them were going to be one of the most famous players in the future.

 

“I'm not interested, I'm not going to do something I know it won’t satisfy me completely, what exactly is the point? I'd rather do something I seriously want to pursue,” Yoongi replied, as he looked at the two with an slight sour expression on his face.

 

“How are you not interested? This would be a great opportunity to join the professional team to play quidditch. How is it that you do not really like it?” Hoseok proclaimed still felt pretty gobsmacked when Yoongi told them he said no and does not want to do it.

 

“Quidditch is just not my thing. Well, it’s not something I would do for a very long time. Like I said, I would rather find something else I would love and want to succeed in.” The Slytherin explained, for to make it completely clear for the other two.

 

Yoongi knew that these sort of reactions were going to happen, and yes, it was a great opportunity that most people would take for granted, considering that he was talented and very good at it. However, it wasn’t something he wanted to continue to pursue, he had other things he wanted to try to do and that could make him equally happy.

 

“Honestly, we cannot really change your mind so, it is your choice for sure Yoongi.” Namjoon in the end remarked. It was a big surprise and shock indeed but they knew that they could not just force Yoongi to say yes or change his opinions if he had already made up his mind. They were all growing up, making their personal choices and it was just fair that each of them could decide by themselves what they thought it was best.

 

“So, I think I am done for the time being. Want to see maybe what the others are up to?” Namjoon suggested.

 

“Well, I’m in the mood for a nap to be honest,” Yoongi yawned as he felt little tired. He felt like he had done a lifetime worth of exercise every time a Quidditch practice was over.

 

“You are always in the mood to take a nap,” Hoseok shook his head with an amused smile.

 

“Well it is relaxing and I love it so,” Yoongi stood up and stretched, he really needed just lie down for a few hours to recharge himself. Maybe he could even play with Holly for a while too, his poor dog might have been feeling slightly neglected because his schedule was completely filled recently.

 

Namjoon gathered his belongings together and stood up too. “Let’s go, I am dying for something to eat. Might sneak a packet of chips,” Hoseok mentioned as they began to head back inside.

“It’s always something to do with junk food isn’t it?” Namjoon said, turning to Hoseok.

“It’s not like he’d eat much else other than that,” Yoongi stated the very true fact aloud that made Namjoon laugh.

“What?” Hoseok questioned, puzzled as to why the others were making such a joke of it all.

With that, the three seniors strolled back into the castle. They were aware that the times of change was fast approaching and they had to make their decisions sooner or later. But for the moment, they were just contented that they still had some time to enjoy their days as Hogwarts students.

 

…

  
Jungkook was peacefully seated in the courtyard, while the refreshing wind blew gracefully around him at a steady pace. As he breathed in the fresh air, he looked down at the rectangular object in his hands: the book of The Bloodstone. Ever since he had discovered the curving of the word, ‘The Bloodstone’ on the mirror frame, he had been wanting to read the book. There was an ominous feeling that something was definitely missing in Joelle’s recount of the story, and the Slytherin was hoping that the book might be able to give him some answers.

 

He cautiously brushed his fingers across the pitch black cover of the book as he scrutinised the object with keen interest. There was nothing written on the cover, except for the crimson coloured title: The Bloodstone. It surely didn’t give away any secrets that the book held. Apart from the fact that he had found the curving on the frame, there wasn’t anything significant about the book. However, there was just something about the book which was really intriguing.

 

His fingers slide down to the side of the book and was about to flip it open when he was interrupted by a familiar voice. Jungkook almost let out an annoyed groan at the intrusion because he _really_ wanted some time alone to read.

 

“Hey! What are you reading?” It was Taehyung, who was leaning over his shoulder to peer at the book, while holding a bundle of stinging nettles in his hand. He must have been out in the field again, collecting herbs for his Herbology class. The slightly exasperated Slytherin mentally scolded himself for not choosing at more secluded place, where nobody would stumble upon him by chance.

 

“Umm nothing. It's just a book,” Jungkook replied warily, as he was caught slightly off guard by the Ravenclaw’s sudden interruption.

 

“Ohh! I've seen Jimin carrying that around before! Let's read together!” the latter exclaimed excitedly as he placed his nettles on the ground and flopped down right next to the other.

 

The Slytherin tried to find an excuse to get the enthusiastic Ravenclaw out of his hair, because he really wasn’t prepared to share his alone moment with another person, let alone the boisterous lavender haired friend. However, it was a little hard when the latter was flashing a wide smile at him and looking at him expectantly; he looked a bit like an exhilarated puppy, and nobody could ever reject a puppy, could they?

 

Also, the dark haired student was aware that Taehyung had a wide spectrum of knowledge and he could be really helpful. Besides, it was not like the other would actually leave him alone even if he gave him cold shoulders. Hence, he gave a slight nod and the two proceeded to flip open the book.

 

…

 

“No! The book said it was the wife who was greedy!”

 

“No! It clearly said the man was the greedy one!”

 

The two students were only about a few pages into the book and they were already in a disagreement. They hadn't even read past the introductory chapter, yet they were already arguing. The Slytherin sighed as he tried to remind himself why he had agreed to read the book with the other in the first place: oh, right. Those damn puppy eyes.

 

“Man, this is complicated. We need a third person opinion,” the Ravenclaw let out a sigh.

 

“Yeah, maybe we should go and find Namjoon hyung, he'll be able to help,” Jungkook suggested.

 

“Alright, he told me that he'll be in the Great Hall. Let's go!” Taehyung replied and the two of them scurried off into the castle.

 

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they indeed spotted their Ravenclaw senior who was sipping on his daily dose of coffee in peace. The two sixth years students’ face instantly lit up as bolted up to the senior and greeted, “Hyung! Fancy seeing you here, care to do us a favour?”

 

Namjoon stared back at them suspiciously as the two juniors took a seat on either side of him. The silver haired was fully aware that his younger friends’ greeting was a tad bit too ‘joyful’. Looking at their questionable thrilled demeanour, he eyed at them suspiciously.

 

“So, we’re reading a book and it was really confusing,” the dark haired Slytherin started to explain as he placed the book in front of the older Ravenclaw.

 

“Wait. You want me to read a book? Say no more boy!” the elder exclaimed as he immediately pulled the black coloured book nearer to him and quickly turned to the first page.

 

“Alright. Let's see then,” Namjoon uttered as he gave a little cough and started to read, “Many centuries ago, there was once a brilliant man who was happily married to a ravishingly gorgeous woman named, Amaranthine. He was an extremely proud man, for he had received the love of such an divine woman. For many years, they lived a wonderful life together. However, as they grew older, he had started to notice that his wife’s beauty had started to deteriorate: her once flawless skin had started to wrinkle and her perfect figure had started to grow out of shape. As the time went on, he was increasingly becoming dissatisfied and unhappy with Amaranthine’s appearance, and his rapacious desire for his wife to possess eternal beauty grew stronger.”

 

“Such an awful jerk, wasn't he?” Taehyung interjected.

 

“Shh!” Jungkook warned as he urged Namjoon to continue the story.

 

“After countless attempts, he managed to find a solution: The Bloodstone,” the Ravenclaw senior continued, “He had finally managed to create a jade coloured emerald that would be able to solve his joyless marriage.”

 

“There’s an old sketch of the stone!” the young Ravenclaw prompted enthusiastically.

 

The rest leaned down to check out the picture that the lavender haired was pointing at, and surely there was an blurry, worn-out sketch of the emerald: it just looked like a normal jewel, seemingly harmless.

 

“Wow, so the stone is real!” the lavender haired blurted out in awe, before he turned to Jungkook and said, “And see! I told you it was the husband who was the greedy one!”

 

The latter only rolled his eyes in reply and said to Namjoon, “Go on hyung.”

 

“The Bloodstone has the power to grant its owner’s deepest desire, grasping the wish that a person eagerly yearned for,” the elder continued to read, “But unfortunately, Amaranthine was a contented woman who had no impulsive longing for anything, hence the Bloodstone did not work on her. Consequently, utterly devastated by the result, the creator of the Bloodstone tried to find other alternatives to grant his desires. In the end, ravaged and ruined by his own poisonous hunger, he was driven to the edge of madness and crumpled down to such a depressed state that he took his own life.”

 

“Wow, that was intense…” Namjoon remarked, as the other two nodded in silent agreement. They had no idea that a plain piece of emerald would hold such a dark history of origin.

 

“After Amaranthine passed away, the Bloodstone was passed on from generations to generations, and it was the most precious possession of its owners as it indeed fulfilled their darkest needs, until their death. As time passed by, the wishes of multiple owners accumulated and the bloodstone continued to impair many more vulnerable lives,” the silver haired continued, “Wow...this Bloodstone really do have a messed up history! There were so many other cases related to it. Oh! Listen to this one, she was the one who managed to hold onto the Bloodstone for the longest time.”

 

“She used the Bloodstone to possess her utmost desire, which was the power of seduction. With the power of the stone, she had the affection of all the men who never even looked at her way. However in the end, she was murdered by the jealous wives of the men she had seduced,” the Ravenclaw finished reading the paragraph and looked up to face his utterly horrified friends. They had no idea that the book contained such disturbing information.

 

The three students were quiet, all lost in their own thoughts as they tried to process the new information that they had learnt. The Slytherin only wanted to read the book because he wanted to know if there was any information that could answer his question on why the kidnappings had happened. However, what he had learnt was completely unexpected.

 

Why were those words curved onto the mirror frame? How was it all related?

 

Was Joelle aware of the history of the Bloodstone?

 

Just then, their thoughts were cut short by a puzzled voice.

 

“Hey! Look at those bits of scrap on the page! Oh god! Do you think the book is spitting at us? Is it upset at us?” the lavender haired exclaimed as he examined the strange pieces, which indeed were there, on the book.

 

The Slytherin furrowed his brows as he moved closer to inspect the unexpected intrusion. He was awfully sure that the book wasn't alive or enchanted. Besides, it hadn’t moved an inch while it was in his possession all morning, and Jimin would've mentioned it to him if it were indeed alive.

 

However, upon further inspection, the dark haired realised that something more confusing than the book been alive had happened. At the same time, his Ravenclaw senior seemed to have discovered it as well.

 

“What in the world! Are those muffin crumbs?” Namjoon blurted out as he picked up the small pieces and rolled it between his fingers.

 

It definitely was muffins. In fact, they were blueberry muffins: Namjoon’s favourites.

 

But how in the earth did it fall on the book? Wait, since it had fallen onto the book, it must had have come from above, right? Only then, the three students remembered to look up from their seat, only to be immediately smacked in the face with the answer to their question.

 

There it was, standing with an armful of muffins was the one and only, Jackson Wang.

 

“Why are you all crowding around a book? Did you guys get your hands on Professor Dumbledore’s yearbook or something? Because boy, I would love to see that!” Jackson whooped animatedly as he continued to chew on the muffins, seemingly oblivious to the crumbs that were flying into all directions.

 

Totally unaware of the other’s dumbstruck expressions, the Slytherin blabbered on with a wild smile, “Or better yet, did you stumble upon the professor’s secret love letters?”

 

“Jackson, no! This is a very important book and you're making the pages dirty with your god damn muffins! ” Namjoon replied with an exasperated sigh as he tried to dust the crumbs off the page.

 

“But I got these for you because you like it!” Jackson retorted with his wide eyes, obviously saddened by his friend’s words. He just wanted to give those nice, warm muffins to Namjoon and now he was being chided at, instead of being appreciated.

 

Subsequently, everyone went quiet because Namjoon felt guilty for lashing out at Jackson and the latter was just crestfallen because, who was going to eat the muffins then?

 

Just then, an unexpected question interjected the awkward atmosphere.

 

“Are they blueberries muffins?” It was Taehyung’s deep voice that broke the silence.

 

Immediately, the older Slytherin’s eyes lit up at the question. He wasn't really acquainted with the lavender haired Ravenclaw but at least someone was interested in his muffin.

 

“Well yes! I stole them from the house elf in the kitchen when he wasn't looking!” he explained joyfully.

 

“Hey! I've always wanted to visit the kitchen!” the Ravenclaw mentioned with an enlivened eyes. He had always wanted to visit the place that was the heart of all the delicious food that was served to them without fail every year. He had heard that the house elves worked in the kitchen, and he really wanted to go and see it for himself; maybe he could even tell them how much he appreciated them; Sadly, nobody seemed to have informed the ingenuous sixteen years old that not all the house elves were of the most affectionate in nature.

 

“Oh! I've found the secret passage to it!” The other suggested, “Wanna come?”

 

“OF COURSE!” Taehyung immediately replied as he flashed his boxy smile.

 

With that, the two delighted students waved their two puzzled friends goodbye and skipped out of the Great Hall.

 

In the end, it was the Slytherin and Ravenclaw who were left stunned, still seated with the book opened in front of them. In a blink of an eye, the rowdy Slytherin appeared out of nowhere, left patches of oil stains on the book, somehow managed to get offended afterwards and made a new friend too. Unbelieveable.

 

With an amused smile at his friends’ antics, Jungkook shook his head as he closed the book. He needed some time to digest the disturbing revelations from the book’s content anyways: it was more terrifying than he could have ever imagined. Moreover, it actually left him with more queries than ever. With his mind preoccupied with unanswered questions, he scratched his head as he wondered about the whereabout of the bloodstone.

 

It could be anyone's possession, couldn't it? Or it might just be lost forever. It was just all too strange and complicated for the sixth year student.

 

Just then, his stomach grumbled untimely.

 

Damn it Jackson, now he was craving for muffins as well.

 

“So,” Namjoon interjected with an offended frown. “What about _my_ muffins?”

 

…

  
It had really bothered Jimin.

 

He was sure no one else thought anything else of it, but that damned, pristine, emerald stone that had always hung around the Professor Lafayette’s neck on an elegant choker always had done so very nicely, too nicely even, and Jimin had always found it extremely distasteful. Distasteful in a way that it felt like its typical family backstory wasn’t a good one. Jewellery and such always had a nice backstory like, “oh, my mother and the women in my family before that hand it down generation to generation.” But Jimin felt that wasn’t the case.

 

He was still coming to terms with seeing his biological father. That had really shaken him to the core – Jimin hadn’t seen such scum in years and Jimin hated him with his entire being. That man had abandoned Jimin when he needed him most and Jimin wanted to scream at him for leaving him and for forgetting about his son. His own son!

 

It truly angered Jimin, but he had bottled his hatred and anger for so long now that he was used to it. He was naturally a kind person and he never burdened others with his problems, so it was something that was normal to him.

 

Jimin was ready to face that potions teacher. She knew something. Finally, the Hufflepuff advanced towards the blonde-haired teacher from behind, and she turned with a smile.

 

“Oh Jimin, how are things?” she asked, and Jimin laughed sourly under his breath.

 

“How do you know about my mother?” Jimin queried, staring at the teacher and watching her face for any particular expressions. Her eyes widened slightly, but other than that, she remained composed.

 

Jimin’s eyes wandered down to her choker, and it seemed to glisten in the light. The stone’s colours swirled like a murky pool of lime and bright greens, and it seemed… enchanting. Enticing. Hypnotising. Odd.

 

An excessive, fake smile was plastered across her face. “Oh, I just know because teachers are meant to know about their students, right Jimin? It helps us get a better idea of your backgrounds so we can apply our teaching methods effectively,” she said smoothly, the words rolling off her tongue like a practiced melody. Jimin was a bit puzzled, considering he didn’t think teachers needed to know about their students personal business to teach, but whatever.

 

“Oh… okay,” Jimin replied, his voice faltering a bit. Vivienne’s eyes lit up and she smiled triumphantly.

 

“Well, I’d best be off. Teacher stuff to do, the usual,” she said cheerily, sending Jimin a big grin before speeding away.

 

Something wasn’t adding up. Something sounded… _fake_.

 

…

 

Vivienne quickly rushed out of the potion dungeon room and walked towards her office that was situated nearby. Her composure was as calm as ever but even she couldn’t deny that her heart skipped a beat when the orange haired Hufflepuff approached her out of the blue.

 

She was certainly aware that the explanation that she had given to the curious student didn’t even make sense, much less believable. However, she was caught off guard and her mind had gone blank at that moment. She hadn’t expected the nonchalant looking Huffpuff to confront her so directly.

 

She could admit that she let her guards down and was flustered. However, now that she was aware of Jimin’s interest in her, she would definitely be more prepared the next time.

 

Just then, the closed door at the back of her office rattled, breaking the silent ambiance of the office. Upon the intrusion, the professor’s eyes instantly lit up, and her red lips cracked up into an excited smile. She then strode towards the middle of the office in a relaxed demeanour and instructed with a sultry voice.

  
“You can come out now, darling,” she chirped sweetly as she turned towards the door.

 

After a few seconds, a man stepped out into the room. He looked at nothing else but the blonde haired professor, as if his line of vision was acting on command. His jaded brown eyes focused on the woman, but it was as if he wasn't actually seeing anything. His lifeless eyes looked so hollow and expressionless that one would think he was dead if the man wasn't standing on his own feet.

 

Apart from his peculiar expression, his unkempt appearance complemented the look in his eyes: His hair was sticking out messily and his slightly crumpled brown robe had obviously seen better days.

 

“How are you feeling?” the professor asked, with the sweet smile still plastered on his face. Her smile was too sweet, and too eccentric for it to be genuine but it seemed like the man didn’t seem to care.

 

“I’m good,” the man replied with a monotonous voice, still fixing his impassive gaze on her without even batting an eye.

 

“Come on then, we need to get to work,” the professor uttered, as she gestured the man to step closer to her, who immediately stepped towards her like a soldier acting on a command.

 

As he closed the distance between them, she pushed him down onto a chair and sauntered around him so that she was standing right behind him. She had him in the palm of her hand, and he would always be so. It was clear that if anyone ever tried to take him away from her again, she would make sure that they would be confronted with the worse fate that they could ever imagine. She would punish them for stealing her possession with something worse than death itself, because death would be too easy and painless.

 

Without further words, she curled her arm around his shoulder and leaned down until her lips were right beside his ears. Then, she slowly lifted up her finger and rested its tip against his temple.

 

There was a second of complete stillness before her lips curved into a perfect, triumph smile.

 

“Close your eyes for me, Jinho,” she whispered right into his ears, as a wisp of dark canary-yellow smoke rushed out from the stone embedded in her choker, that glistened brightly against her pale skin. The strange smoke gracefully spiralled up and danced around the dazed man’s head for while,  before they disappeared into the thin air.

 

There was a flash of glint in the brown eyes, before it returned to the same, old barren expression, devoid of any emotions. He indeed was under her complete control, just like a devoted servant.

 

“Now tell me, who is Park Jimin?”

 

“Nobody…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks authors were 
> 
> – Redghoul [ Yoon ]
> 
> – miniyoongi [ Char ]
> 
> – TiTAEnium [ Cece ]


	17. Fidelis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys :c  
> I’ll take this chance to thank you all so much for all the feedback last week, it means a lot x

Laughter filled the Great Hall as the sunrays lazily spread on the mahogany surfaces of the big tables, casting a golden light on the dark furniture. A quiet chattering made sure no student would have been able to revise in that room, let alone studying for an exam.

 

And studying for an exam was exactly what the group of friends was not doing.

 

“Hey Namjoon, I've heard you've broken another glass,” Yoongi drawled, breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded the boys, who were quietly enjoying the calm atmosphere. Leave it to him to make them start laughing under their breath.

 

“It’s okay, I've fixed it.” Taehyung answered shortly before a flustered Namjoon could make up an excuse to explain why his roommate’s favorite mug went missing for a while. Apparently hiding the pieces didn't prevent the younger Ravenclaw from finding out in a couple of hours.

 

“He’s getting better though,” Seokjin stated with a small smile on his lips, his arm slung on his boyfriend shoulders slowly pulling him a little bit closer. The fond look in his eyes was soon mirrored by the Ravenclaw’s expressive orbs.

 

“Better at exterminating my possessions? Sure.” Taehyung exclaimed before Hoseok could clamp his hand on his mouth, thus saving the whole group from further embarrassment. Fortunately enough, Seokjin and Namjoon were so caught up in each other that they hadn't even heard the younger boy’s sarcasm.

 

“Tae, you're such a pain in the ass you know?” Yoongi feigned annoyance for the lavender haired, who was now pouting behind Hoseok’s warm hand. Namjoon just laughed along with Seokjin, deciding that his revenge for the exposure that was totally uncalled for could have come another day; Yoongi sharp mouth was more than enough for now. They both were sure Taehyung was trying to free himself from Hoseok by licking his hand but the older couldn't care less.

 

“Let's talk about something else, shall we?” The Hufflepuff suggested with a big smile that lighted up the room more than the sun itself.

 

Jungkook and Jimin, who had been observing the scene and snickering to Taehyung's remarks, nodded their heads slightly curious to know what Hoseok had in store for them. The older looked more enthusiastic than ever, if it was even possible. His eyes were crinkling at the corners and his hands were shaking in anticipation; must have been the sign of very good news.

 

“So, you know I've been practicing a lot lately?”

 

Jungkook nodded again, remembering full well all the times he went around the school to search for Jimin. He would always come across Hoseok at one point, completely covered in sweat and dirt, with his hair plastered to his forehead. The Hufflepuff would smile before taking his bottle of water out from his bag and finishing it in front of the amazed boy, who had to be reminded by Yoongi to even drink a glass per day. Then, he would point in an unknown direction and that was where he headed to find Jimin relaxing, eating or revising. To say that Hoseok trained a lot was an understatement, considering that happened every day.

 

“This is because I felt the need to improve myself. At the last match there were plenty of- how do you call them, sponsors? -and they probably got their eyes on me, guys.” He spoke slowly, as to let every single word sink in. Neither of his friends seemed to get the point though, they were all looking at him expectantly. Their almost non-existent knowledge about Quidditch wasn't an excuse right now. He let out an imperceptible huff before wetting his lips and pursuing his narration.

 

“This means they offered me to train to become a professional player.”

 

The first to react was Jimin, throwing himself at the older Hufflepuff to hug him tight. It truly was an indescribable opportunity and Hoseok was incredibly talented; if his dreams were coming true then they absolutely needed to celebrate all together.

 

That, if the others ever recovered from the shocking news.

 

“And what did you say?” Jungkook was practically itching with curiosity.

 

“I obviously said yes!” Hoseok shouted for the whole Hall to hear, causing some students to turn around to search for the cause of such a commotion.

 

At this point it was clear for everybody what was happening and it couldn't have been better than this. They all got up from their seats to join Jimin in a group hug, ruffling Hoseok’s already unkempt hair. Some hands- which he didn't recognise at all -had made their way to his cheeks to squeeze them forcefully when a single, big, hand landed on his back with a strength he didn't know a human being could be capable of. He felt as if his lungs were going to leave him in that exact moment, a pained help falling from his lips.

 

“Jungkook,” he wheezed out. Said boy just smirked and resumed to pat his back, this time with more kindness.

 

“I'm so happy for you! This is awesome!” Jimin exclaimed, hugging Hoseok even tighter. He knew his roommate was in his element when he was swirling effortlessly in the air, and the thought of him being able to devote his life to it made a surge of pride swell in his chest.

 

Also Taehyung had eventually joined the celebrations but he remained nearly silent, only beaming at his friend when their eyes would meet for a fraction of a second. His usual bubbly demeanor seemed to get lost in the intricate sea of thoughts that his dark hues bore.

 

Hoseok sensed that something was quite off but he knew he wasn't going to learn nearly enough of what he wanted to discover just by communicating silently. That was the only way though, as the others were all chatting loudly around then about his own career choice. When he turned his head to lock gaze with Taehyung he only understood one thing: later. Only one word. It wasn't what he wanted to know, but he would have waited.

 

“I wonder why they didn't ask Yoongi as well,” Jimin muttered, throwing a glance his way. The Slytherin was patting Hoseok’s shoulder lightly, as if he already knew everything. But of course, the both of them being on the school’s teams would have lead to this leak of information, even if it could have been just because Yoongi seemed to know everything about everyone.

 

“They did,” the black haired boy pointed out with his voice so low it was almost a whisper.

 

“And?”

 

“I said no.”

 

Silence ensued. Namjoon just scratched his head, mentally preparing for what was coming next.

 

“But why?” Jungkook asked, worry lacing his tone. If he didn't know any better he would have said that the older boy was absolutely not interested in Quidditch or lacking any form of talent, but he'd spent enough years close to him to know that he loved it with fierce passion and, he'd made it as far as being the captain of the team because he truly was something else. 

 

“Because that's not what I want to do for the rest of my life.” Yoongi explained, his eyes glued to table’s almost black veneer. It wasn't that hard to understand, you could love a million things bit be willing to do only one for the rest of your life. The secret is being honest enough with ourselves to know what we want.

 

“I can't believe it. The real Yoongi is dead and they've replaced it with his lookalike.” Jimin wasn't even blinking, trying to process the information.

 

“Dang, he’s doing a pretty good job at imitating his bitch face th–” another hand clamped over Taehyung's mouth in a poor attempt to muffle the sounds that the younger boy was emitting. This time it wasn't Hoseok but Seokjin who let his head fall to give him a pointed look. The elder didn't understand why, but Taehyung seemed the most affected from this news.

 

“I'm sorry, but– you know? It's hard to discover all of this in the span of five minutes. I've just come to know that my friends of a lifetime have decided what to do of their lives while I thought this moment would never come… Everything's happening so fast but– I'll support you both, no matter what.” Jimin concluded his speech with a sincere smile that had Namjoon, Jungkook and Seokjin nod their heads in approval, as if to confirm that what the tangerine haired boy had just said perfectly reflected their own thoughts.

 

“And you, Tae? What's gotten into you?” Hoseok tried to cheer him up by playfully nudging at his shoulder, but the only reaction he managed to elicit was a tentative tug upwards of his lips, not quite reaching his eyes.

 

“I'm very happy for you, really," he added, “even for Yoongi hyung. I mean, I kinda get him. He's looking for something different, aren't you?” Taehyung turned his head to Yoongi, and he had this lopsided grin of his that surely meant that Taehyung had hit the right spot.

 

“You've got to find something that steals your heart, right?”

 

 

…

 

 

Droplets of water were running down the stony walls of the hallway, the last witnesses of a spring storm that went by in a blink of an eye. The breeze carried around the smell of earth and grass in a soft and fresh blow, making some students seek shelter in the more secluded rooms of the school.

 

Just Taehyung was still walking around with his hands clutching his black cloak as it threatened to slip from his shoulders. The chill prickling at his skin wasn't unwelcome though, he was enjoying the sensation running down his spine and spreading through his body like a wildfire.

 

Ahead he saw him, basking in the dim light that was seeping through the blankets of grey clouds covering a leaden sky. His eyes were closed in bliss, and Taehyung had watched him enough times to know that his lips were curving in the most beautiful way.

 

Something that had truly stolen his heart.

 

Wait.

 

He suddenly remembered why he was in a grey mood, besides for the influence of Mother Nature who had decided to gift them such a particular weather. Taehyung was aware of the feeling that was constricting his heart in his chest, obliging him to walk in the direction he dreaded the most.

 

After all, he had to do it.

 

With light footsteps he approached the man who, in the meantime, hadn't moved an inch from his previous spot. The Ravenclaw halted when he realised that the other hadn't even heard him coming, if his relaxed expression was something to go by.

 

Taehyung's voice wanted to come out strong and sure, clear of any trace of doubt and nonchalant like he'd always aspired to be, but the moment the first sound escaped his lips he knew that the conversation wouldn't have been as easy as he'd hoped.

 

“Hi– huh, hello,” he spluttered, trying to regain his composure. He was far past the point where he would have asked himself when he'd even lost it.

 

“Tae,” Hoseok replied without even opening his eyes. The tone of his voice was sweet and calm; you could see his smile in the light and hear it through his words. He internally sighed, the conversation he had with Yoongi popping out in his mind at inconvenient times like that. He couldn't really ignore the thought which had kept bugging him every day, every night. He was surely, helplessly fond of that boy who was always with him whenever he had the chance, of that boy who radiated the heat of a golden sun and the light of a silvery moon.

 

He didn't exactly know when he'd come to terms with the fact that love could have been a better word to describe his feelings, but after all, was it really necessary? Now that he was there, he felt calmer than before.

 

“Uhm.”

 

“Very eloquent,” the Hufflepuff chuckled, “How was your day?”

 

Taehyung would have reminded him that they'd seen each other two hours before, but he couldn't seem to find mirth in his words, nor in his mind. He was easily known as the one who always had a witty remark in store when it came to talking to his friends, but he sensed his heart and his brain were not willing to collaborate just when he needed them the most.

 

“My day? Uhm,” he repeated ever so slowly to take some time, “The same as usual, I guess.”

 

Hoseok turned to his left to throw him a funny look, signaling he'd sensed the Ravenclaw’s uneasiness. Just, it was hard to tell why a simple conversation seemed to bother him so much when it was like an exact replay of any other day: they would find each other even if they were so distant it would have taken the whole break to reach a place to meet, only to know if their day was going well. And the enthusiasm Taehyung used to shower him with, it was something he wasn't ready to give up that easily.

 

“What about yours?” Taehyung hastily added, afraid to break the silence that had settled like a veil on both of them but equally scared to let it take over completely.

 

“Mine? As usual, I guess?” Hoseok let his lips stretch in a small smile while looking into his deep brown orbs. Taehyung averted his gaze almost immediately, his face burning up. He knew that for Hoseok that had been an awesome day, filled with happiness and affection from his closest friends; finally being able to tell them that he'd decided to pursue the career of his dreams and share his joy with the people he valued the most. Taehyung didn't think that along with his ability to charm people with his words he could have also lost his capability of telling a small, simple lie. He didn't even have to look into Hoseok’s eyes to know that every effort of his would have vanished in an instant.

 

“I wanted to tell you something.”

 

Hoseok’s big, brown eyes seemed to brighten up at the lavender haired’s statement. His curiosity had been piqued, and now there was no turning back. He wasn't sure of how many times he'd imagined to find himself in that situation, on the edge of spilling something that he thought he would have kept a secret for a long time. His eyes were glued to Taehyung's, slowly falling to his impossibly long lashes and even lower, to his soft lips that he had the habit of wetting every two seconds when he was nervous. In the corner of his field of vision he saw his hands fidgeting with hem of his shirt and he was suddenly reminded of how his own hands were still stuffed in his pockets. It would have been nice to let them run on the smooth skin of Taehyung's cheeks for a change; a silentious way to tell him that it was okay, that he would have taken care of him.

 

“Congratulations for the, uhm, the… the Quidditch thing, you know.” Taehyung internally facepalmed at the realisation that not only he'd forgotten how to form a coherent sentence – really Taehyung? The Quidditch thing? – but he'd also totally avoided the main point.

 

“Thank you,” Hoseok laughed it off, getting closer to his friend while covering his mouth with his hand, almost out of a little shyness. Fortunately he'd already overcome the fear of showing his blushing face to the other, but he still felt embarrassed from all the attention he'd received that day. He proceeded to grab Taehyung by both his shoulders extending his arms, his fingers digging in his arms not painfully, but with enough force to not pass unnoticed. It wasn't a necessary gesture, but the need of being connected to Taehyung was apparently more important than the logic of his actions. “I'm really grateful to have you all, to be able to share this with you.”

 

The Ravenclaw widened his eyes, suddenly struggling to find something clever to say. Endless possibilities but nothing on the tip of his tongue.

 

“I’m really grateful to have you too. You. My friends. The group.” Taehyung gulped loudly while looking straight to the wall behind Hoseok’s back. There, all his good resolutions dissolved in an embarrassing silence he would have gladly filled if he was sure that he wouldn't have fucked it up even more.

 

A sweet sound fell from Hoseok’s lips once again, melodious like the crystalline rattle of silver sistrums meant to be heard just for the finest ears. Taehyung would have made a fool of himself anytime if that meant feeling that music playing with the strings of his heart. He just hoped he hadn't said it out loud.

 

“Don't quit that habit of yours,” the Hufflepuff replied to his silent thoughts, “I like it when you say stupid stuff.”

 

How many times is it possible for a man to die and resurrect in just ten minutes? Taehyung didn't know, but he was sure he was setting a new world record.

 

“That means I like when you talk in general,” he teased him even more, looking forward to any kind of reaction from the lavender haired boy.

Strangely enough, the almost dejected look he received when he searched in his eyes wasn't completely unexpected. He had been there too: struggling to find a way to be honest, with himself and with the person he didn't want to let down.

 

Taehyung felt the palms of his hands sticky with cold sweat, hiding them in the pockets of his cloak. His fingertip brushed over an old wrapping of some candy he'd probably eaten ages ago, left there forgotten. He was positive it came from his last visit to Hogsmeade with Hoseok, when they'd bought so many stuff they’d had trouble carrying it back to the school. In the collection of the best days of his life that one couldn't be missing, with the laughter they'd shared and the moments of tender silence that wrapped them comfortably like the warmest blanket. Taehyung wanted to never forget it, and that was why it had become his favorite dream material.

 

And if he didn't want it to remain a dream, then he had to hurry up.

 

Two months? Or three. That, he did not know.

 

But he knew that the revelation of the morning had left him struck with the realisation that he had such little time to prepare himself. Hoseok becoming a professional player meant a lot of practice, meant being incredibly busy; it meant not being able to be together all the time like they were now.

 

He could never adjust to something like this, even less if he had to live with the regret of not telling him how much he needed him to stay by his side even if he was miles away.

 

Taehyung knew he could never adjust to a world where there was no sun to cast a light on the darkest nights.

 

“You've been spacing out for a while now.”

 

The sentence ringed in the air for a couple of seconds before entering Taehyung's ears, too absorbed in his own contemplation. He'd been spacing out for a while, indeed.

 

“I’m really happy for you. To know that you will fulfill your dreams. You can't even imagine the happiness I feel inside.” He started, bringing a hand to his chest.

 

“But please, don't forget us. Me.”

 

There he'd said it. Not exactly like he'd planned to word it, but he was pretty sure that a heavy weight was being lifted from his shoulders.

 

Only to be put down by a heavier one as he waited for his friend’s answer. Thirty seconds had never lasted longer in his entire existence.

 

“How could I? Do you even know how much you all mean to me? The group. You.” Hoseok had the most sincere eyes the Ravenclaw had ever seen in his life, seeming almost hurt at the thought of possibly forgetting his closest friends. His second family. Taehyung. Even if wanted to confine them in the darkest recesses of his mind he knew he just couldn't, it was physically and emotionally impossible.

 

An indescribable expression took over the older’s features, his eyebrows slightly raised and his profound hues holding a challenge. A challenge about the other’s next move.

 

“Will you come to visit me from time to time? Everyday?” Taehyung felt himself asking with a tentative voice, not wanting to sound desperate, but desperate he was and he wished for his mouth to move on its own accord right now to spell the words that had been swimming in his mind for so long.

 

Hoseok didn't reply. His eyes fell into small crescents, and the whiteness of his teeth almost blinded the younger boy.

 

“What do you mean by this? I don't think I understand.” Another question to unravel the mystery that was Jung Hoseok. He was utterly confused by the lack of a proper explanation to that beautiful smile.

 

That smile didn't falter for a second, it just became brighter and brighter as time passed. Honestly, Hoseok thought there was no need for words to explain. It was perfect like that, if he wanted him to visit everyday then he would have never really left. Not him. 

 

“And for a moment I thought I knew everything about magical creatures,” Taehyung whispered, so quiet to be just a small puff of wind emitting from his cherry red lips. Hoseok was close enough to hear his words and tilt his head in amusement. When the hell did he get so close? Hoseok himself didn't know, but he was irresistibly drawn to the younger boy like a magnet.

 

“You cannot know everything that exists in this world. But, I remember once promising that I would have helped you discover all those secrets, just for your eyes to see. If you're still willing to search with me, you know where I am.” He muttered quietly, stroking Taehyung's arm softly.

 

With that, he crouched to get the bag full of academic books he'd left on the ground, his strong arms lifting it up effortlessly. On the other hand Taehyung felt as if the weight of those books was putting him back to the ground again, or maybe it was the weight of his heart in his chest, thrashing like a bird trying to escape his cage. He was rooted to the spot as he watched Hoseok waving while making his way to the next class, getting further with every step he took.

 

Getting further wasn't something Hoseok intended to do, but his feet were leading him to where he had to be in less than two minutes almost automatically. He sighed imperceptibly, replaying the conversation he'd just had over and over again in his head. Was it that hard to confess those feelings? His feet were still taking him on a different path from the one he'd been aching to follow.

 

He wasn't in sight anymore.

 

Taehyung wanted to start that damn journey with the older boy as soon as possible. All he wanted to discover was Hoseok’s heart.

 

He would have said it, he would have screamed it to wind for it to carry his words for miles and to finally reach his friend.

 

But how could he do that when he wasn't even able to whisper it under his breath?

 

They realised they were willing to pour their hearts out.

 

 _Coward_.

 

 

…

 

 

Jimin and Yoongi hadn't been close friends for very long, but Yoongi had a funny feeling that they would be friends for a very long time.

 

It was an odd thing, how neither of them asked to talk with one another, yet they automatically floated together like flower petals upon the wind. 

 

"Why did you say no?" Jimin asked quietly, voice sincere and frank as he played with a few locks of Yoongi's mint green hair, small fingers gentle as they fidgeted with the strands. 

 

The pair were enjoying the light breeze of spring in the courtyard, the lush green trees and fountain in its centre were calming. The day was quiet and peaceful, many students were hanging out with their friends and enjoying the warmth of spring. 

 

Jimin sat with his legs crossed on one of the stone benches near the fountain. While Yoongi took up the rest of the bench by laying across it, his head rested on the Hufflepuff's thigh and eyes faced up to the heavens. 

 

Fluffy white clouds ebbed across the baby blue sky like cotton candy, and the Slytherin couldn't help but admire the the presence of his friend and the amazing whether. He didn't get out as much anymore. 

 

Yoongi thought about how to answer Jimin's question, how to accurately describe to his friend why he had thrown away the opportunity of a lifetime. But it didn't matter how much he thought about the possibilities, Jimin would understand either way. 

 

He finally tilted his head backwards and trailed his eyes up to look at Jimin's face, the Hufflepuff looked funny from Yoongi's current angle, like a confused kitten or distressed bear cub. 

 

"I want to do something for myself." Yoongi finally let out, voice serious and destained. Jimin wasn't looking at him, too busy staring at the fountain. But Yoongi knew that he had the youngers full attention. 

 

"My parents aren't hard on me, they don't act at all like Jungkook's parents. In fact, my mother doesn't like Mrs Jeon all that much." He chuckled out deeply, which caused Jimin to finally stare down into his eyes. 

 

They were such a deep and dark brown that they looked almost black the majority of the time. But right now, right here in the warming sun, they looked so bright and ignited, like a fire was dying to break out them and burn the whole world to the ground. 

 

"She doesn't?" Came the response, Jimin's head tilted to the side in confusion, Yoongi thought it was cute. 

 

"No, she doesn't. My parents have always been understanding of what I want and need, they want me to do quidditch for the rest of my life, but that's only because they think that I love it a lot more than I do." Yoongi smiled just thinking about it. 

 

"I'm weird you know–”

 

"Oh, I know Yoongi." Jimin giggled as the Slytherin raised an eyebrow. 

 

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." He scoffed, but Jimin only laughed harder. Yoongi would never get tired of his cheekiness. 

 

"As for why I said no, well. I want to do something that I can do in my own time, without relying on others or others relying on me. Even though I have been on the team for as long as I can remember, I really have never liked group activities. They... bore me." 

 

Jimin looked like he was thinking of something to say. His button nose crinkled up and his crestfallen eyes squinted in thought, if Hoseok were there, he surely would have pinched Jimin's cheeks and called him cute. 

 

"Yoongi..." 

 

What was this anxious feeling all of a sudden inside of Yoongi's chest? There was no way Jimin would disapprove, right? He suddenly felt slightly ill at the very thought. 

 

"I'm glad that you said no, I'm proud of you." Jimin smiled out and rested his small hand on the elders forehead, peppermint strands of hair slotted like fluffy rabbit fur through his chubby fingers. 

 

"If you aren't happy, then you're not doing what your heart truly desires. You might as well be dead if you can't do what you enjoy, who wants to move through life contently but without satisfaction? Nobody wants to live each day wondering what they could be doing." The peach haired boy finally finished, suddenly he looked so serious, as if Yoongi would die without the right answer. 

 

"Hey Jimin..." Yoongi suddenly whispered, piercing his dark star eyes right through Jimin's Milky Way ones. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

"Wha–" Jimin was cut off by his own shriek when his older friend reached his arms up and began to tickle his sides out of the blue, violent giggles erupted and suddenly there was no peace in the zen like courtyard. 

 

"Y-Yoongi!" he cried out as his body involuntarily lurched forward, tears sprung at the corner of his eyes and his attempts at tickling Yoongi back were useless when the elder sat up to gain better access. 

 

The giggles and cries of 'stop' and 'help' were probably heard throughout the entire school in that moment. And Yoongi didn't stop until Jimin was laughing his guts out on the Slytherin’s own clean white shirt, and gasping for air like an oxygen deprived swimmer. 

 

He just chuckled deeply and threw a lazy arm around Jimin's shoulders, the noise of the fountain finally became louder than Jimin once again, and the Hufflepuff looked like he could die with the amount of tears in his eyes.

 

"You're too cruel!" He grumbled, playfully punching Yoongi's arm in a petty plot of revenge. 

 

"You're just an easy target."

 

"Am not!" 

 

The few people walking through the outdoor corridors around the courtyard were cheery and carefree, some had even looked at the pair and smiled too, before continuing on with their chatter. 

 

The pair sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence and admiring the stunning moment of peace, of course it couldn't last though. Once Jimin and Yoongi got chattering together, there was no telling when it would end. 

 

"Yoongi, we'll be friends even when you graduate, right?" Jimin asked, side eyeing the Slytherin who still had his arm around him. Yoongi snorted and poked Jimin on the nose with his index finger. 

 

"Of course we will be kiddo, you can't get rid of me now, not when we've just found each other."  

 

Jimin looked at Yoongi a lot differently than he had a few months ago. Where he used to see a cold and closed off exterior, there was a kind and genuine person who would always do the right thing by the people whom he cared about.

 

"You're a good person Yoongi."

 

"Now now Jimin, let's not get too carried away." 

 

The calmness in the courtyard was lost once again, and neither of them cared. 

 

 

…

 

 

Jungkook had never been one to become angered at two people being close to one another, but he honestly just couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. 

 

He had been chatting with another student on his way to the dorms, when he had unmistakably heard the loud laughs and joyful giggles of Park Jimin and Min Yoongi. 

 

Curiosity had got the better of him, and when he had looked to his right, straight into the courtyard. His heart definitely had stopped beating for just a second. 

 

The raven haired teen couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but he did know that they must have been having a personal conversation, because Yoongi was totally comfortable with his head resting in Jimin's lap and completely okay with him stroking his hair. 

 

Nobody knew Yoongi in the same way Jungkook did, Jungkook knew enough about his best friend to know that he wasn't too fond of personal contact. But there he was, all over Jungkook's boyfriend like they had known each other their whole lives. 

 

When Yoongi returned to the room that they shared with Jackson (who was currently elsewhere), Jungkook decided to finally confront his friend about it. He needed to know. 

 

Jungkook ran his eyes across Yoongi's face when he stepped through the door, and quickly noticed the small smile he was trying to hide behind his cold facade. It wasn't until the green haired senior sat down on his bed, that Jungkook decided to invade his person speech bubble. 

 

"What have you been doing with Jimin?" He asked, eyes set in stone, serious and full of dark emotions. Why did it piss him off so much when Yoongi wouldn't even look at him? Even after hearing his tone. 

 

The mint haired Slytherin simply opened up his journal and began writing down something in neat cursive. Probably about the day he had just had, Jungkook clenched his fists and inhaled deeply, making to take a step towards Yoongi. 

 

"You're so oblivious Jungkook." 

 

What? Oblivious? Jungkook definitely wasn't oblivious. 

 

"You're my bestfriend Jungkook, do you really think I would do something with your boyfriend behind your back? Do you really think Jimin is capable of hurting you in such a way?" 

 

Jungkook froze. 

 

"We do talk about a lot of personal things. And we wouldn't be as close as we are right now if it weren't for a certain incident that had occurred, but you wouldn't know that because you're... distracted." Yoongi's voice sounded far away, his mind somewhere not in the room. 

 

A million questions were running through Jungkook's keen mind. An incident? Had something happened to Jimin? To Yoongi? What had he missed?

 

"Yoongi... what incident?" he asked, nerves suddenly skyrocketing and anger subsiding to curiosity. 

 

"If you want to know, you should ask Jimin yourself. I made a promise to him and I intend to keep it, you owe him that. Never just assume things... you're smarter than that." 

 

Yoongi was as blunt and straight to the point as ever, Jungkook almost wanted to laugh. But he couldn't. Yoongi was never like this, he told Jungkook everything about everyone, something was horribly wrong. 

 

Now that Jungkook thought about it more clearly, there was no way that Yoongi or Jimin would do anything behind his back. And suddenly a vision of Jimin's cute little eye smile flashed through the raven haired boy's mind. 

 

Yoongi didn't need to look at Jungkook to know that he had come to a realisation. For as long as he could remember, Jungkook had been smart and diligent of others. 

 

It wasn't Jungkook's fault at all. Jimin was having a hard time speaking to anyone besides Yoongi about what was going on with the bullying, and the mint haired teen couldn't really blame his ginger haired friend. 

 

The things those boys had said about his mother were god awful, Yoongi, in all his years as a student at Hogwarts, had never heard such vile words spoken. 

 

Jungkook needed to understand what was going on, but he couldn't do that unless Jimin told him. And Yoongi could read the Hufflepuff like an open book, he was ready, and it was time. 

 

"Go and see Jimin, before Hoseok screams at you for interrupting he and his little 'Jiminie’s' daily bonding time." He finished, waving his hand in the air as a signal for Jungkook to leave. 

 

Jungkook may have been offended by the gesture if he weren't already out the door and frantically making his way to the Hufflepuff dorms. 

 

Yoongi smiled to himself. "You're such an idiot, Jungkook." 

 

They would be alright. Jungkook might act oblivious sometimes, but he was smart. And he wouldn't be okay with Jimin hurting at all, Yoongi was sure that this problem would be easy to solve. And besides, the more Jungkook knew, the easier it would be for him to defend his boyfriend if he needed to. 

 

Love was such a funny thing. 

 

 

… 

 

 

The light round windows of the Hufflepuff dorms were all opened that day, allowing soft and gentle breezes to cascade through them, filling the common room with a delicate sense of purity. 

 

It had been a pleasant day so far. Not at all like some of the terrible cold winters Hogwarts often experienced, although everybody did adore the pitter patter of fluffy snow on the pointed rooftops of the school. 

 

Jimin had returned to the Hufflepuff Common Room not long ago, where he was greeted by a beaming Hoseok and empty marshmallow packets spread out across the room. 

 

He and Jimin were hanging out, the younger Hufflepuff was currently leaning up against the headboard of his bed and reading a Potions book, while Hoseok was at their shared desk catching up on some work of his own. The silence was calming. 

 

Hoseok didn't think much of it when somebody knocked on his and Jimin's bedroom door. He just assumed that it was a fellow Hufflepuff in need of help with homework, or to talk about wanting to have his bed when he graduated. 

 

"I'll get it hyung!" Jimin let out cheerily and made to get up, Hoseok threw his hands up dramatically at his friend's statement.

 

"You're all comfortable and cute sitting like that! I'll get the door Jiminie!" Hoseok grinned, acting as if he had just found world peace, Jimin flushed red, smiled and returned his attention to the book in his hands. 

 

Hoseok dropped his quill ungracefully down onto the hard wood desk and stood up, not bothering to tuck in the chair as he went. 

 

The soft Hufflepuff walked towards the curvaceous oak yellow door and yanked it open, he didn't have time to say Jungkook's name before the Slytherin was pushing his way through the door. 

 

"Jungkook? What are you doing here?" Hoseok asked taken aback but then his surprise turned into confusion as he reading the hard look upon the Slytherin's face. 

 

Jimin suddenly looked up at Hoseok's words smile blossoming on his face just by hearing his boyfriend’s name but then his gaze landed over Jungkook looked deranged expression and he felt a tug on his heart. Jungkook looked serious and concerned and Jimin didn’t like to see any of those expressions because it meant the other was upset and Jimin wanted for Jungkook instead to always be safe and happy, above all after knowing how much he got stressed over his brother.

 

The Slytherin gave one side eye look at Hoseok, and the elder immediately understood that this wasn't a conversation he was welcome to be involved in. 

 

"Jimin," Hoseok called as Jungkook continued to walk across the room. The younger Hufflepuff just looked at Hoseok and nodded in agreement, and only then the elder left the room making sure to shut the door quietly behind him. 

 

Jungkook didn't hesitate at all, with Hoseok having left the room and so without anything holding him back, he walked straight over to the bed, leaned down, and pulled his smaller boyfriend right into his strong arms, hugging him tightly like he was fragile, like he was the most precious thing the world.

 

The Hufflepuff froze at the sudden action. Jungkook wasn't cold or a closed off person, quite the contrary. He just needed to warm up a bit towards people at first stance but after that he deeply cared for his beloved ones. Still his gestures even though with care were often shy and private and he didn't usually show his affection so persistently. The last time he did it was when he was shocked by the memories of the pensive.

 

"Jimin. Jimin please, would you tell me what is going on?" The pained voice with which Jungkook asked him the question, caught Jimin completely off guard. Jungkook's arms were wrapped around him so tightly, as if he were a delicate piece of artwork that would shatter in any moment. Somehow, the Hufflepuff knew exactly what the Slytherin was talking about. 

 

Jimin gripped tightly onto Jungkook's strong shoulders, and the latter felt the Hufflepuff’s body slightly trembling, and that was the moment that Jungkook knew Yoongi had been one hundred percent telling the truth. Something was wrong and he had failed to notice. Jungkook bit hard on his lip, frustrated. Whatever it was, he was going to make it right.

 

Jungkook took Jimin's place against the headboard, making the smaller one seat on his lap, with his back against his chest. He rested his chin on Jimin’ shoulder then, as his arms wrapped tightly around Jimin's waist. Only then Jimin finally stopped trembling and relaxed, comforted by Jungkook's warm body pressed onto his. Was it possible to feel so right, so at home just by being in someone else's arms?

 

"Yoongi told me that something happened... but he wouldn't tell me what it was. He said he made a promise to you." Jungkook mumbled like a sulking puppy into Jimin's neck. The Hufflepuff smiled slightly at those words. Yoongi was such a loyal friend, and Jungkook was such a softie when he wanted to. 

 

He sighed deeply and shifted in Jungkook's hold. This is it, he thought. But now that Jungkook was there he didn’t know why this conversation had been scaring him so much. He had to tell his own boyfriend about what had happened, about why he and Yoongi had suddenly become inseparable. It wasn’t because he didn’t rely on Jungkook, it was because he didn’t want to drag him down with him. Yoongi being there was just a casualty, even though it turned out to be a good one because he gained a closed friend.

 

"It was in the library, some boys from another house were making fun of me. And making jokes... really bad jokes about my mother,” Jimin confessed, trembling at the very memory. 

 

Jungkook froze, completely and utterly stunned. Somebody had dared to say hurtful words to this amazing person, somebody had been making jokes about this amazing person’s mother, and the worst part of it all was that Jungkook had no idea about it. 

 

He found his hold subconsciously tightening around the boy in his arms. Jimin wrapped his small hands anxiously around the larger ones that sat on his stomach. 

 

He inhaled deeply, before continuing. 

 

"They were saying all of these horrible things, they said that it was my f-fault that she committed suicide," he whispered out the last part, and Jungkook suddenly placed his hands over Jimin's gripping them in a warming embrace. How dared they. Did they even imagine how much those words had stung? Because he knew too well what meant being blamed of the death of someone you loved. Nobody deserved that. He tried to calm down and not think about what he wanted to do to those bastards.

 

"I didn't know how I was going to get out of it, they looked like they were going to hurt me. B-but..." Jungkook noticed the small smile that began to play on Jimin's lips, and suddenly the whole world came crashing down around him. He already knew what Jimin was about to say next, and it made him feel so horrible for what he had previously been thinking. 

 

"Yoongi stopped them, he told them to leave me alone. God, I was so relieved that I just wanted to cry and hug him." The Hufflepuff said, raw emotions coming from his voice, relief, sadness, sense of gratitude. 

 

"He hugged me. We had barely spoken before, but he treated me like I was one of his dearest friends, and he took me back to your dorm. We drank hot chocolate and talked about graduation, our favourite things, our biggest fears and greatest desires.I thought about how good it was that you had a friend who cared so much for you Jungkook–” 

 

And that was what finally broke the Slytherin who had been tormenting his lip as Jimin spoke. A sob ripped right through his chest and tears finally collapsed onto Jimin's shoulder, the Hufflepuff's eyes widened, and he turned his body side on to try and look Jungkook in the face. 

 

"Jungkook?" Jimin called gently, eyes widening in surprise, as he moved one of his small hands up to remove the hair from Jungkook's stunning eyes. 

 

The Slytherin's face carried the emotions of shame and disbelief but Jimin didn't want Jungkook to feel those things, he hadn’t told those the truth to make the other suffer. He turned completely on his lap, legs on each side to be able to face the other. He grabbed Jungkook’s face with his hands.

 

"Hey, Jungkook...look at me, it's okay," Jimin whispered kindly leaving a kiss on the other nose.jungkook closed his eyes, how could this wonderful person be so kind when he was the one who had been hurting all along? 

 

Jungkook opened his eyes again, to look at Jimin’s face, his eyes, his cute nose, his soft lips, and every detail it looked so dear to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto Jimin's. His lips were wam, wet and they so easily parted when Jungkook pressed further. 

 

The kissed deeply, taking their time to explore each other's mouth, because there was never going to be anything that Jungkook liked more than kissing Jimin, the touch of his tongue, the feel of being wanted and the wonderful sensation of being so close. Finally, he pulled apart, but Jimin didn't get a chance to speak, because the black haired Slytherin pulled Jimin's head right into his chest, and cradled the Hufflepuff's head against his own body.

 

"I am so sorry, I'm so sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for assuming you and Yoongi were doing something, it’s just the thought of possibly losing you, you mean so much to me…” Jungkook let out breath shaking for the emotion because he meant every word that came out from his mouth, “so much you don’t even know. I just want you to be happy, I just want to protect you from everybody who would do you harm. You're safe with me you know, I won't let anybody hurt you again." 

 

Jimin felt his heart soar, he had never felt such a consoling feeling at somebody's word in his entire life. He one of his arms around Jungkook's neck and inhaled his scent deeply, jasmine and crystal water, just like always.

 

"Jungkook?" 

 

The Slytherin looked down at the top of Jimin's tangerine coloured hair, listening to the soft thrum of the mumbled words against his chest. 

 

"I’m sorry too you know. I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you sooner. It’s just…. that you were going through so much that I didn't’ want to drag you down, I didn’t want to make you worry. Because I want to protect you from everything, make you happy, make you feel safe. Because you mean so much to me too." 

 

Yoongi had been right when he said that Jungkook would understand, that Jungkook just wanted to understand. Jimin held onto Jungkook's neck tightly, and felt lulled by the fact that Jungkook's strong and beautiful heart was beating in his ear. 

 

“Together. Let’s face whatever it comes together, “ Jungkook whispered over his head.

 

"Together,” Jimin whispered back, smile spreading on his face.

 

The Slytherin then gave him a kiss to the top of Jimin's head, making the latter giggle, and neither of them wanted to be anywhere else in that moment, than in each other's arms, their personal portion of heaven.

 

 

 

…

 

 

The Slytherin dorm was quiet, only the the faint sound of the flames crackling against the tarnished stones of the fireplace interrupted the still cluster of thoughts inside Jungkook’s head. 

 

The spring had definitely brought some warmness, sun shining more brightly than before making it easier for the students to spend their afternoons outside in the vast yard, sitting under the mischievous shadows of the trees instead of staying all locked up in their rooms. However, at night things were a bit different in the dungeons. The water from the Lake took its time to become lukewarm, the temperature still dropping to chilly at those times of the day. 

 

Jungkook had taken off his cloak, folding it neatly before heading out to the Common Room where only a few students were still lurking. The younger ones had already gone to bed – it was past eleven, after all. Without sparing the other Slytherins in the room a look, he flopped down a black button-tufted sofa, legs sprawled on the chair in front of him. 

 

He sighed, looking down at the hard cover in his hands. The words were still carved there, but they were shining almost eerily under the greenish lights of the lamps. 

 

Even though Jungkook had already read the Bloodstone book with Taehyung and Namjoon, something still ticked over his mind and kept bothering him. He felt like there was something more, something else he was missing.

 

It still bothered him now, despite another day having passed. Jungkook had wanted to drift off to sleep, he really did, especially since the back of his temples were tingling annoying, foretelling the beginning of a slight headache. But seeing that book on his bedside, he hadn’t been able to help it, his fingers had itched and he had found himself wanting to read it over again.

 

His dark chocolate eyes skimmed across the borders, and soon enough he grabbed them, opening the book as the spine crinkled slightly when he flipped through its sheets.

 

His fingers ran across the coarseness of the sallow pages, gaze flickering from one side to another as he tried to force his mind to take in the informations he was seeing inked in fancy curves and curls. After the part where it talked about the origins of the Bloodstone that he had managed to read with the two Ravenclaws the other time, there was a short chapter that described the properties of the stone a bit more in detail, even though most explanations seemed to differ from one another. 

 

Source not necessarily attainable, it clarified. Right, that made it so much better, he groaned. 

 

He skimmed through the pages with a grimace, nothing quite catching his attention. Hell, Jungkook didn’t even what he was looking for. Was there even going to be anything useful inside that thing? And even if it were, what would he have done with it once he had found it? 

 

He scratched the side of his neck with his index unnervingly, eyebrows furrowing in distress. Alright, maybe he was getting too carried away with that whole story. And yet, there was this weird feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach, twisting in a bitter grip that made him uneasy whenever his eyes dropped on that volume. If there was one thing Jungkook had learned to trust over the years, that would have been his gut feeling for awful unravelings. Yeah, so cool. 

 

The next page comported a pretty drastic change. There were no longer small writings hiding the old paper, only beautifully carved drawings that spreaded across the whole surface. They were stones of all shapes and sizes – some round and smudged, others sharp and jagged –, their lines traced ever so carefully in a way that was almost mesmerizing. He could see all the little shades and reflections merging together, making the drawings seem so real despite being mostly in black and white if not for the little splotches of colour here and there, glistening under the opaque light of the green lamps. 

 

But getting back on track, he couldn’t help but let out the upthenth sigh. It seemed that this book didn’t really have any certain information, because there were so many versions of the stone, each of them so different from one another. Did that mean that the book had been written by different people during different periods? Maybe it actually changed shape according to its owner? Or maybe he was just wasting his time, because it didn’t look like that whole thing was going to get him anywhere. 

 

Frustrated, he was just about to close it out of annoyance, but then something unexpected flashed in his peripheral vision, succeeding in catching his attention.

 

“Wait,” he mumbled to himself. “I’ve seen this one before,” he narrowed his eyes on the sketch.

 

A bloodstone, emerald green in colour and absolutely mesmerising, resided on the page, the sketch seemingly mocking Jungkook and stumping him. It looked awfully familiar. He had seen it somewhere… he knew he had. But where?

 

Think Jungkook, think. His mind tried to recall every little shred of memory and information it possessed, skimming through something that felt like endless files archived under layers of different experiences. He was a Slytherin for fuck’s sake, he had seen plenty of emeralds in his life, but where had he seen this one? Jungkook sweared that the answer was just resting on the tip of his tongue, so obvious and waiting to be seen. An emerald stone, an oval shaped emerald stone, where had he seen it, where had he–

 

Then it hit him.

 

“Doesn’t Mrs Lafayette wear something like this?” Jungkook whispered, breath suddenly caught in his throat, his eyes staring back at the sketched green stone. The Potion’s teacher always wore that black choker of hers, adorning the porcelain skin of her swan neck. 

 

He flicked the page over, information laced across the page on the Bloodstone. His eyes glanced down to one sentence in particular.

 

The Bloodstone has the power to grant eternal youth to its owner.

 

Speaking of eternal youth… Vivienne Lafayette sure was the epitome of perfect, and if there ever were a description of perfect, she would be it. She looked so young and healthy, especially for a teacher. She had the perfect smile, eyes, hair, teeth, and skin. And Vernon was her son, right? She looked young enough to be his older sister, even.

 

Jungkook flipped back to the index, looking up the history of the Bloodstone. He skimmed over the information once he reached the page, seeing how it was obtained, and continued to read on.

 

The Bloodstone must be kept on its owner at all times for its magic to work.

 

When had Jungkook ever seen her not wearing that choker?

 

Jungkook’s eyes grew to the size of two gigantic moons as realisation washed through his blood, body, down to his bones.

 

She was flawless. She never faltered. She had been suspicious from the start, and this book on the Bloodstone had explained what had been in front of them all along.

 

Suddenly his mind went back to when he saw the words The Bloodstone on the frame when the students had been captured in the mirror, and Jungkook felt his whole body seer with realisation.

 

“Bloody hell.”

 

...

 

Jimin was hurrying to his dorm, the time nearly curfew. The halls were lit with torches, all spread out along the old, stone walls and lightening warmly his path. The stone floor beneath him was cold though and it urged Jimin to return to his room quicker, otherwise, his feet might drop off from frostbite. But even if it happened, he knew his steps would still have felt lighter that how they had been all those past days.

 

He was happy. 

 

It’s not like the situation had finally solved, he had still several things to face and lots to let go but he was not alone. It wasn’t like he hadn’t known all along because his friends and his boyfriend had always been there for him. Hadn’t the incident of the mirror been enough of a proof? However, it was true that old habits died hard. 

 

As an adopted child he had tried so hard to fit in, to be always calm and composed a good kid. He had been so careful to never give his loved ones anything to worry about that without him really realizing, he learned to rely only on himself for everything even for those things he clearly couldn’t deal by himself and in the end he ended up thinking it was normal if closed into himself any time there was something that scared or saddened him. He sighed.

 

He had been telling Jungkook to not bear his burden by himself yet he had done just that. 

Jungkook.  

 

He was so glad the black haired boy had come into his life, he was so glad they had met. Because Jungkook had understood him without judging him, and he had held him tight keeping him together not because he had to, but because he had chosen to do so, because he cared. And with few words, he had managed to make him feel better. 

 

He had been so silly. He should have gone to him from the beginning, Jimin thought, shaking his head. 

 

“Life is about learning Jimin, and loving someone and let that someone love you is the best lesson you can experience in life,” Namjoon told him once. He hadn’t understood back then, but he did now and he was happy.

 

That was why the happenings that followed soon after, felt like a hard and cold shower during a winter day. 

 

As he hurried down the hall, he felt a presence ahead of him, and when he rose his eyes upwards, his throat immediately went dry. Life was funny, in a rather ironic and cruel way. You’ve been hoping all your childhood for that someone who disappeared to come back, you’ve been wishing and praying, even when you heard with your own ears the truth, even when you felt on your skin just how much they could sting, the harsh words of rejection, coming from the mouth of someone you loved. 

 

It hurt. It hurt.

 

She was your mother and by deciding to take her life, she left you behind. He was your father and he was rather alive but he also left you behind, he abandoned you to fend for yourself even when you were still five. And he had never bothered to check how you had been doing, not even once. 

 

Jimin had a family now, a wonderful family, one that he loved so very much, but some wounds ran deeper, imprinted on his soul like ugly scars, and no amount of love could erase them. 

 

But there he was, just in front of him the person who had caused them. His father was walking through the halls, right towards him, and Jimin felt his throat tighten like it did when he saw his father the first time and he still couldn't believe he was there. He felt the tips of his fingers going numb and he felt himself starting to lose control of his body. Jimin tried hard to focus, biting hard on his bottom lip. He wouldn’t allow himself to break down again. He didn’t want to worry the others, he needed to stand and with his chin up finally confront his father.

 

No, not his father, this man. Because he had been no father for him, they just happened to share the same genes and some unwanted resemblance of appearance.

 

He slowly walked towards the man, his hands shaking. He couldn’t help the way nervousness sunk through his body. He hadn’t seen him in years yet he had seen him now twice in such a short amount of time.

 

They say time slows down in the most crucial moments, yet to Jimin it passed so fast that his brain didn’t even register what had just happened. He had been so ready to face him, to finally say to his face what he had been harboring all those long years but when they crossed the path, the moment passed like it hadn’t happened.

 

He watched his father’s eyes slowly, almost lazily, rise to meet Jimin’s, but it felt like an action made by reflex that an actual acknowledgment and before he could open his mouth the man was gone.

 

His father’s eyes, the ones that were sadly so similar to his, were blank, had just stared at him for a brief moment, emotionless. Did that just happen? Had that man passed him over like he wasn't even there? Jimin wasn’t unable to take a step further then, because what the heck, how dared him not even give him that moment, his moment of finally saying to his face what he had wanted to say since that day he overheard his father’s conversation.

 

Jimin fuming in anger, turned to face him and before his father could disappear around the corner he exclaimed:

 

“Do you even know who I am?”

 

 He saw the man stopping, rigidly, like he was on autopilot and Jimin had just stated a harsh command. It felt almost unreal how abrupt and unnatural it looked that action though. The man turned slowly to face him, brow arched and face still so shockingly blank like he was watching him but not really seeing him. And something made Jimin almost retreat back, fear and confusion somehow managing to almost take the best out of him. 

 

He was still angry but how come he sensed like there was something terribly off?

 

Then the man uttered the words that left Jimin appalled and that hit him violently like a punch in his stomach.

 

“Excuse me sir, have we ever met before?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week’s authors were 
> 
> – Only_Baby_Scars [ Saph ]
> 
> – iamverynofun [ Alessia ]
> 
> – miniyoongi [ Char ]


	18. Adherence

It was a slow, tranquil morning as the sun rose above the horizon steadily, gleaming its amber glow across the landscape, glittering every blade of grass and glimmering through the gaps between each leaf. Early morning mist had begun to clear up, leaving the dew laden grass behind as the world was awakened from its lazy slumber to prepare for a new day.

 

Meanwhile, somewhere deep inside the Castle, in the Hufflepuff dorm – a snug, spherical basement – the tremulous light that was shimmering through small, circular window was apparently not enough to wake the students up. Even from the deserted Common Room, the faint sound of the Hufflepuffs’ snores could be heard.

 

A little further along the tunnels where the boy’s dormitories were situated, Jimin was still fast asleep, snugged up under his blanket with his hair sprawled out freely on his pillow. As a ray of sunshine landed on his faded orange coloured hair, the warm radiance of the light made it seem like there was a ring of halo glowing around his head. On the other side of the room, Hoseok was still in his dreamland as well, as he tossed and turned on his bed, causing him to be tangled up with the sheets instead.

 

It seemed like the sleepy Hufflepuffs weren't going to wake up anytime soon–

 

“Ouch!”

 

Maybe one of them had woken up sooner than expected, after all. 

 

Hoseok, who was the source of the unexpected disturbance in the quiet morning, sat up on the hard wooden floor, looked bemused while he scanned around the dorm frantically. 

 

The Hufflepuff combed his fingers through his tousled hair absentmindedly as he tried to find the cause of being rudely woken up from his nice sleep. As first, his disoriented and lethargic mind couldn’t think of a reason why he ended on the floor when he was certain that he definitely slept on his bed the previous night.

 

Puzzled, the eighteen years old was scrambling up in an attempt to move back onto his bed when he felt a throbbing pain in his rear. Only then, he realised why he was on the floor: he had fallen off his bed! 

 

Hoseok then faintly recalled that he had been dreaming before he had ended up on the ground. He had been so lost in his dream that his body might had responded physically, causing him to shift around on his bed unknowingly.

 

“Urgh!” he groaned in annoyance, as he rubbed his behind that twinged from its impact with the ground. It was a shame that he woke up, because he was having such a pleasant dream. In his dream, he was flying over the Castle ground while enjoying the picturesque view from above, with a pair of hands wrapped securely around his waist. He could still remember how carefree and thrilling it felt as a stir of soothing warmth from the person behind him spread across his back. However, as he tried to turn around to identify that person, he had to go ahead and fall of the damn bed: Such luck!

 

“Hoseok hyung? What happened?”

 

Just then, a tender voice that was still slightly raspy with sleep, snapped Hoseok back to reality. The older Hufflepuff then looked up to see a drowsy looking Jimin, who had sat up on his bed, staring at him with confused eyes as he waited for an answer.

 

Apparently, his fall must have been pretty loud since it woke the younger up from his sleep.

 

“Morning Jimin. It’s nothing, I was just being a klutz!” the brown haired senior explained as he finally got himself on his feet, chuckling at his own clumsiness. 

 

“Good morning Hyung!” the tangerine haired greeted back, as he yawned sleepily and gently rubbed his eyes that were slightly swollen from sleep.

 

Feeling more awake, he took the chance to admire the cosy room that he shared with three other Hufflepuffs. Each of the bed was covered in patchwork quilts, which emphasised the comfortable homey atmosphere of the dorm. He absolutely loved waking up to the familiar earthy ambience; it had always given him a sense of calmness and relaxation as soon as he opened his eyes every morning.

 

Just then, he heard the sound of the door closing and realised that the older Hufflepuff must have left the dorm to wash up. He knew that he should probably do the same if he didn't want to skip his breakfast before the lessons started.

 

However, without any noise from his rowdy senior to disturb him, Jimin was left to his own devices. Inevitably, as soon as his brain had cleared up any traces of sleep, his mind drifted back to the very thought that had kept him wide awake for hours.

 

The incident that happened just the night before, confirmed the fact that his father didn't seem to recognise him.

 

All of the previous encounters with the man, who looked eerily identical to his father, had left him utterly confounded. At first, he wanted to believe that his father was just avoiding him, and plainly ignoring his present. The man had managed to leave his son all alone, crying helplessly beside his deceased wife; hence it wouldn't be astounding that he still wanted nothing to do with his son even after many years had passed. The idea itself made Jimin dejected although he knew that it was the most plausible conclusion.

 

However, there was one thing that was impeding him from making that conclusion: it was the man's eyes. His greying brown eyes were bleak and expressionless but, on closer inspection, it looked chillingly unnatural and forced. 

 

The orange haired boy couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why, but he could definitely perceive how there was something very significant, hidden behind those dazed brown eyes. Everything was so confusing and mysteriously ambiguous but he was certain about one thing: Something wasn't right, and he needed to find out what it was.

 

Just then, the wooden door swung open with a loud bang, followed by a freshly showered Hoseok who had his damp towel around his neck. His eyes then swept across the quiet room until his gaze landed on his orange haired friend who was still sitting on his bed. Since the latter was too preoccupied by his thoughts to have started preparing for the day, it was no surprise that he had barely moved an inch for the past few minutes.

 

Upon his friend’s arrival, the tangerine haired Hufflepuff looked up and greeted him with his usual soft smile. On any other days, the elder would be swooned over by the latter’s dashing smile. However, the brown haired senior was famished and he couldn’t believe that the little rascal was still seated so comfortably on his bed and grinning at him innocently. Subsequently, the whole dorm was filled with Hoseok’s booming voice, berating his younger friend.

 

“Park Jimin! Move your butt if you don’t want to eat the old left-over plum cakes that my mum sent during Christmas for breakfast!” 

 

 

… 

 

 

Jimin had lost his appetite. He knew that he needed to eat his breakfast if he wanted to get through the day, considering that his schedule was packed. Besides, looking at Hoseok who was chomping down on his food like it was the most scrumptious meal that he ever had; it should be a substantial indication that the assortment of food in front of him was unquestionably delicious **.**

 

However, he just couldn't bring himself to immerse himself in anything other than the haunting thoughts about his father. The more he tried to think of an answer to why the man was at Hogwarts and why he couldn't remember him, the more inexplicable it was for him.

 

Trying to snap himself out of the nauseating mind for a few minutes, Jimin let his brown orbs to scan across the Great Hall. As usual, the place was filled with animated chatters of the students. Naturally, his eyes wandered towards the quieter corner of the hall, where the Slytherin table was. Much to his dismay, the very person that he was looking for was nowhere in sight.

 

Usually, Jungkook would be seated right next to his mint haired friend. However, during that particular morning, a certain blonde haired Slytherin was chattering away next to Yoongi instead.

 

A few minutes passed by and Jungkook hadn't arrived for his breakfast. Assuming that the raven haired student had probably overslept again, Jimin’s eyes drifted off to somewhere else. Unintentionally, his gaze fixed on the teacher’s table at the front of the hall, where they were having their breakfast as well.

 

Jimin was about to turn his eyes away, when something caught his attention: straight from the teacher’s table, Professor Lafayette was staring back at him. For one terrifying second, their eyes locked as her unwavering eyes bored into his own brown orbs, sending a wave of chills down his spine. The Hufflepuff then quickly flickered his attention away from the teacher’s table, because the professor’s daunting eyes on him was starting to make him really uncomfortable.

 

The tangerine haired student wasn't sure if his petrified mind was playing a trick on him, but he was almost certain that the blonde potion teacher was smirking at him.

 

Why was the professor staring at him out of all the students in the hall? Was it just an odd coincidence?

 

However, even before Jimin could ponder any further, his was interrupted by a hard tap on his shoulder. Startled by the sudden intrusion, the orange haired student turned around to check who was the person beside him was, only to be confronted by his concerned sister.

 

“Hey, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!” Jihyun enquired as she flopped down beside her brother and frowned at his odd expression. As soon as Jimin noticed that Jihyun was right next to him, he tried to hide his distressing thoughts away because he didn't want to bother his little sister with unnecessary burdens.

 

However, he knew that it was too late because Jihyun was already scrutinising him with a look of concern. 

 

“Well?” the Gryffindor stressed as she studied her brother carefully. She really hated to see that her brother was starting to lose his usual charming smile. Moreover, it pained her to realise that she couldn’t be more helpful to ease her brother’s problems as a sister.

 

“What? I'm fine,” the flustered Hufflepuff tried to laugh it off, although the knew that his smile didn't exactly reach his eyes. How could master up a genuine smile when his mind was restlessly infested with worries and confusions?

 

“Have you had your breakfast?” he continued, in an attempt to steer his sister’s attention away from him.

 

“Yes I have, and I know you're not fine.” Jihyun knew that her brother wasn't the type of person to easily open up about his difficulties to others. But it was obvious that certain things were eating the Hufflepuff up alive inside and she had enough of her brother’s secrecies and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

 

“Remember I told you that I want to be there for you? So let me,” she tried again with a more tender tone. Usually, she would wait for her brother to open up to her because she didn't enjoy pushing him to talk to her unwillingly. However, it was frustrating for her to be one of the last people to be informed whenever something was troubling her own brother.

 

Jimin sighed as his eyes soften at his sister’s words. It wasn't as if he wanted to detach himself away from his sister, in fact he knew that Jihyun was someone who could understand him and enliven his mood— given that they grew up together, she could probably read him like an open book. 

 

Besides, there was really no point keeping her in the dark now that she was onto him like a hawk. Generally, Jihyun was an easy-going and light-hearted person; however Jimin knew how determined the younger could get as well, and she wouldn't rest until she could get a satisfactory answer out of her brother.

 

“I...I might just be hallucinating, but I think I saw my real father,” Jimin finally uttered as he let out a tired sigh. 

 

“What? I thought he disappeared years ago!” the bewildered Gryffindor exclaimed. She knew that something very major was bothering her brother but she would have never guessed that it was something so outrageous like that. Jimin had rarely mentioned to her about his past and she had concluded that it was nearly impossible for anyone from the elder’s past to resurface again. 

 

After all, she remembered how a timid-looking Jimin had stood there, all alone in her living room as he was being introduced to her as a new member of her family. Ever since that day, nobody had ever come to look for him and Jihyun had wholeheartedly accepted the elder as a part of her loved ones. Hence, it was a little strange for her to remind herself that Jimin had actually belonged to another family before they met.

 

“Yeah...that’s what baffling me. I kept seeing him around the Castle ground but I’m not even sure if the man I saw is really my father anymore,” the tangerine haired continued to express his dilemma. 

 

“Huh? Why?” the younger asked, puzzled at her brother’s contradictory words. Shouldn't a father recognise his own son?

 

“He doesn’t even know me, Jihyun. It’s really odd because that man looked exactly like my father, but he seemed as distant as a stranger to me.” Jimin explained as he brushed his orange strands of hair back in exasperation.

 

“That doesn't add up,” the Gryffindor pondered, utterly stunned by how a man could even forget about his own son. There was no way that a father’s memory about his own flesh and blood, would just simply be eradicated by itself. There had to be something else that was missing.

 

As Jihyun looked closer at her brother, she could sense how the situation was taking a toll on him. Judging by the slight trace of darkness under his crescent moon shaped eyes, the tangerine haired Hufflepuff looked like he hadn't been able to sleep well. It was sad to see that his once jovial demeanour was starting to get overwhelmed by a strained tension of perturbation.

 

Since she was young, Jihyun had looked up to her brother and was assured that as long as Jimin wouldn't lose his bright, infectious smile, she could get through any type of hardship with a smile too: he was her inspiration to live her life cheerfully and optimistically. Therefore, it was heartbreaking that Jimin hadn’t even flashed a glimpse of his usual, genuine smile to her since the start of the conversation.

 

“Remember what I told you when we were young?” Jihyun asked, she was going to try to at least make her brother feel more uplifted; it wasn't much but it was the only thing that she could do at that moment. After all, her brother was always there for her, to cheer her up in times of need, so it was now her turn.

 

Jimin glanced back as his sister as he tried to remember what she was talking about. Subsequently, it took a few moments for the elder let out a faint smile, much to the younger’s delight.

 

The Hufflepuff recalled a little fragment of memory that he had shared with his sister when they still very young. It was only a month after their first meeting but the two children had clicked so naturally, even more so than a pair of blood-related siblings would. The two of them were picking some herbs for their mother in a field when Jihyun suddenly grabbed the older boy’s wrist and linked their pinky-fingers together, before declaring, “From today onwards, never forget that we’re bonded together forever as the best siblings in the world!” 

 

Both of them didn’t really realise how the words of a young child could be so impactful at that time, but as he reminisced about that little incident, it instantly made him feel a lot better.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Jimin replied as his could feel a sense of warmth in his heart just by thinking about that particular memory. It was a mark of reassurance that no matter how messed up his life was before meeting his precious new family, it didn't matter because he knew that he wouldn't be left alone ever again. 

 

“Don’t forget that I’ll always be your sister no matter what happens, ok?” Jihyun reminded her brother as she reached over to squeeze the elder’s hand reassuringly. She wanted her brother to understand that she and her family would never turn their backs on Jimin.

 

The Hufflepuff was well aware of the fact that the Parks were his pillars of support and they were the reason why he got to learn what a real family could be. Without them, Jimin might not even have the chance to know what it felt to live a normal life, and for that, he would always be thankful to them.

 

“Of course! You’re not getting rid of me that easily!” The Hufflepuff teased as he turned towards his sister, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. It wasn't very often that the siblings had that kind of melancholy conversations.

 

However, even without the need for the elder to say it out loud, they both knew that he was immensely appreciative of his sister and his adoptive parents who loved him unconditionally. 

 

“Thank you, kiddo,” Jimin added as he leaned over to place a soft, adoring peck on Jihyun’s forehead. His sister had been nothing but warm-hearted and endearing towards him ever since they were young, and he couldn't ask for more.

 

“Hey! I'm not a kiddo anymore!” Jihyun whined as she shot daggers at Jimin. Well, she really was fantastic, except for those few occasions where she would act like a little brat. But all in all, the Hufflepuff knew that he was fortunate to have such an amazing sister. Besides, he felt a lot better like there was a weight off his shoulder after sharing about his problems with someone who knew him since he was young.

 

Jimin beamed as he looked down at the untouched plate of food in front of him that was starting to become much more inviting than before. 

  
  


…

  
  


“Good morning.” 

 

Yoongi lifted his weary gaze from the wooden table, too preoccupied with eating his toast. It was slightly burnt at the edges, he had noticed unamusedly, but thankfully the taste hadn’t been altered. Most people would have probably called it a very dry and sad breakfast, but it was not like the Slytherin had that much of an appetite anyways. Sometimes even he was surprised by the fact that he could even keep up with the Quidditch practices at all, considering just how drastically low his energy level seemed to be on any average day. 

 

The Great Hall was loud like always that morning, much to his dismay. Students kept swarming in all directions, laughing and joking around, and Yoongi couldn’t help but wonder from where the hell exactly they found that much strength first thing at dawn. 

 

“Morning,” he croaked out, voice still raspy and low as he attempted to throw the other a hint of smile. 

 

Jungkook stretched his lips in return, flopping down next to him after pushing Jackson to the side. 

 

“Hey,” the latter whined, brows furrowing as he munched a piece of Treacle Tart that left golden crumbs of food around his mouth. “Why didn’t you greet _me_ back when I said good morning?” 

 

Yoongi shrugged, rolling his eyes ever so slightly as he hid his smirk behind his hand. Jungkook left out a light chuckle as he grabbed the pitcher containing the orange juice, consoling his poor roommate with a loud pat on the back that almost ended up making him choke on his breakfast. 

 

“Maybe on a second thought, I’m good,” he huffed, stealing Jungkook’s glass from under his nose and globbing it down in one gulp. 

 

“That was mine.” The younger frowned, accusingly. 

 

“Great.” Jackson sticked out his tongue mellifluously, before tugging Yoongi's sleeve as he urged him to finish. “Time to get that ass going Min, the bell is about to ring.”

 

“I hope you get to class before I get to you, Wang.” the Slytherin threatened with a tight smile.

 

"Sure Min, sure. See ya Jungkookie!" Jackson winked as he started to walk towards the main entrance slowly, almost strolling, engaging conversations with whoever managed to catch his attention.  The blond was just restless like that, Jungkook sighed with a shake of his head, it was like he had an endless source of energy that never died down, even at night when they were supposed to be tired from the long day. However, Jungkook couldn't help but like that side of him regardless, he found it almost endearing. It reminded him of Hoseok, in a way.

 

“Can't believe I'm still dealing with such rascals,” Yoongi huffed from his side as he tried to get up lazily, snapping back his attention.

 

"Hyung wait," he said, placing a hand on his arm as he forced him to sit right back. The mint haired boy looked at him puzzled, eyebrow quirked upwards as he waited for him to elaborate. "There's something I wanted to talk about with you."

 

"Yeah?" the other asked, tapping his fingers on the hard wooden surface. "Whatever it is, you better be quick because it's about to–" the deafening sound of the bell broke across the hall, somehow managing to overpower the voices of the students that started to rush in panic as the sharp sound sliced through. "–ring."

 

Yoongi just sighed, slumping back in his seat with a resigned expression. They were already late no matter what at that point, five minutes more wouldn't have made much difference, he guessed.

 

"I wanted to apologize," Jungkook said, his voice so low as he peeked through his bangs abashedly, that the other struggled to hear him at first. "For, uhm, yesterday you know..."

 

"What about yesterday?" the elder Slytherin inquired.

 

"Well I– I'm sorry for accusing you like that, it was really... stupid of me," he whispered, trying his best to not tear his gaze away.

 

In all the years he had known the other, staying still under his inscrutable stare was one of the hardest and most challenging things he had faced. There was something in the way Yoongi looked at people, something that made them feel bare and exposed, like an open book. At the very beginning, Jungkook had hated it, he used to find it one of his most annoying traits, because it could easily make him feel weak and vulnerable. Jungkook couldn't lie to Yoongi, which was almost amusingly unnerving to say the least. He had learned though, through the years he had learned to read him too, maybe not as the well as the other could, but it was enough to already predict that Yoongi wasn't going to hold it against him even if he hadn't apologized, but to him it was important. He needed him to know that he was sorry for doubting him, even if for such a silly matter.

 

"You're stupid, alright. Tell me something I don't know already," Yoongi rolled his eyes with an unconcealed smile, moving his palm under his cheek.

 

" _ Hyung _ ," Jungkook considered how much would it have taken him to kick him in the shin, but he refrained himself from actually doing it. Unbelievable, Min Yoongi was the worst, most annoying and useless friend ever in the world. Jungkook hated him, he had always hated him, and he probably was always going to hate him.

 

"Fine, fine," the mint haired chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. "Apology accepted."

 

"Thank you." he smiled, feeling a lot lighter.

 

"Now, let's not go overboard. Stop acting like you're  _ that _ nice, Jeon."

 

"What is that supposed to mean?" the younger frowned, letting out an offended, dramatic gasp. 

 

"Oh, would you look at the time? We're so late, oh my god." Yoongi’s tone didn’t match his words at all, it was rather flat and unimpressed. However, Jungkook didn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyes as he got up and smacked the back of his head lightly while he walked past him. “I’ll see you around, idiot.”  

 

"Hey–" he didn’t even have the time to protest that the other Slytherin was already gone, waving his hand from over his shoulder. "Hyung!"

 

"What now?" despite sounding very annoyed and disturbed, the mint haired boy still turned around with an amused smile lacing his thin lips. He was having fun, apparently, and Jungkook didn’t even know that definition existed in his dictionary.

 

"I also forgot to say this yesterday but– I'm glad you were able to make your own decision about your future," he said, staring at him with his big doe eyes, the ones that he knew made Yoongi just a little softer, even if the latter would have jumped off the Tower Clock rather than admitting it. Which was saying a lot, actually, considering the stack of stairs that he would have had to climb in order to reach the top. 

 

The Slytherin just rolled his eyes at the ceiling exaggeratedly – Jungkook was just waiting for the day his orbs would have fallen off his eye sockets by the amount of times he used to do that in the span of a day –, a silent ‘ _ I know, I know _ ’ resting on the tip of his tongue. 

 

He resumed walking, scratching the back of his head distractedly, but he hadn’t even taken two steps that the raven boy’s voice reached him again.

 

"Hyung!"

 

" _ Jeon Jungkook _ ." He hissed through his teeth, wondering why he was still listening to him as he turned around once again for something that already felt like the uptenth time, even though he kept taking little steps backwards.

 

"Even if you're not going to pursue your career as a Quidditch player, I'd like to tell you that you were still a surprisingly decent captain." Jungkook had the most seraphic expression plastered on his face as he said that, so angelic that if he hadn’t known better Yoongi could have missed the insult thrown in there between the apparently kind words.

 

"You're lucky I have to go."

 

He just shaked his head, deciding to ignore the younger’s crap because he really didn’t have time for that. He was probably ten minutes late already, and it was all that cucumber of his best friend’s fault.

 

"Hyung–”

 

"I'm going to fucking  _ kill _ you–”

 

When he snapped around this time, however, Jungkook wasn’t sitting at his place anymore, instead he was suddenly in front of him, the cheekiest grin painted across his features. 

 

“What?” he breathed through his teeth, starting to lose his patience.

 

"Bye." The little brat smacked his head before running away in a blur, a stifled laugh trailing behind him as he disappeared in the hallway, beyond the big entrance. 

 

Yoongi just stood there for a long instant, baffled as he stared at the point where the other had vanished, before letting out a long, tired sigh. He was too old to deal with this shit, he told himself, stopping the smile from slipping past his lips. 

 

"What am I going to do with this kid?" 

 

 

…

 

  
Jimin arrived at Potion class definitely in a very good mood after his talk with Jihyun.

 

Family. He had a really good family. 

 

Sometimes due to the haze made of exams and his adolescent problems, Jimin tended to forget that he had loving parents and a very affectionate sister. He was lucky because not everyone could say that and he, more than others, knew what it meant to feel like not having a place in this world. He had some painful memories in his past which he rarely faced because if he did, he knew that the whole castle would break down like it was made of paper. 

 

So he tried with all his might, with every ounce of his determination, to think that once upon a time there used to be a little family of two, he and his mother. And that would be fine, that was a precious memory because the memory of love but then thinking about how he had lost that love was too much of heartbreak to bare. That was why probably those cunts’ words had hurt so much.

 

Because he had lost her, whatever were her sorrows and her regrets, her joys and her beloved ones in this world, she decided to let everything go, even Jimin. He remembered calling her name but no matter how many tears he shed or how much he had missed her, she was never going to come back to him. 

 

He was alone. He was by himself and realizing that so young was something to big to even try to digest.

 

However sometimes, in the loneliness of his sleepless night, sometimes Jimin couldn't shake from himself the sensation of having felt lonely for a long time before his mother decided to do what he had done, despite having loved his mother so much and despite her having loved him in return. 

He realized this when he met the Parks. He had been so scared, because what was he going to do if these people didn't like him? Luckily his fears vanished into thin air the moment stepped inside their house.

 

Though at first Jimin had been very confused.

 

The Park family, in fact, was odd. He wasn't used to early morning breakfasts, happy chats at dinners, and hugs that felt warm, and a father that was there for him and a mother that was happy. And a sister, a sister that looked up at him and that he wanted to protect. He hadn't understood at first, Jimin had been so full of doubts and questions, he didn't know he had missed something until he met them. 

 

“We are a family Jimin, our family is made of four pillars, if one of them breaks down, we all fall down together. That's why it’s important to take care of each other,” his adoptive father once said when Jimin asked him if that was normal, if that was like a family was supposed to be.

 

Jimin was deeply hit by those words as a feeling of warmness spread throughout his body. That was when he finally understood. Because his mother had loved him but she had been too broken in a way Jimin couldn't fill and, despite her desperate efforts, she couldn't be both a mother and a father. 

 

It wasn't her fault of course, and Jimin would have never blamed her for that because he had felt loved until it lasted, he had felt loved. It wasn't his fault, it hadn't been his mother fault, it was just that two for a family was a tricky number, above all when one of was of the two was too broken and the other was too young. 

 

He didn't hate her mother, despite not really understanding the reason behind of what she had done, he couldn't hate her. He wished he could know though what had made her act the way he did, he wished to have been more grown up or to go back in time just to hug her and ask her what was wrong and what he could do to help her. Because more than missing her what had always left a sour taste in his mouth was not knowing. And so he was left there to feel sad and regretful for not having been able to fill the holes in her heart.

 

It had taken time to come to terms with that truth though, it had taken time to forgive himself for something he couldn't have helped it and sometimes he wasn’t sure he had done a good job with that. 

 

However, the words of his dad that day had allowed him to let go at least a bit and to make him realize that even though there were some holes in his heart too, he had had two families and both had loved him very very much. He was happy Jihyun had come to him to remind him, with her words, of that truth he thought he knew well but somehow the recent events had managed to blur. 

 

His little sister had grown up and before he had realized it she was becoming such a wonderful young lady. Jimin was so proud of her. 

 

He sprinted down the hallways and then down the stairs that lead to the dungeon of the castle where the class of potions took place. He still had his problems and he still was upset over that man but how could he be in a sour mood when he had a squad backing him up?

 

The few admitted to the NEWT potion classes were just arriving at that moment too, luckily most of the thugs that had tormented him weren't smart enough to be in the potion class even though some of those who also whispered were there, but Jimin decided he had enough of being afraid, of letting them feeling inferior, and it was with chin raised and smile painted over his face that he entered the class and greeted Taehyung.

 

Taehyung smiled back at him, jumping on his spot excited and with such an energy that only the lilac haired could have so early in the morning. He was occupying a table of four to keep the place for both him and Jungkook. Jimin knew they probably were the only table with mixed students since the few students admitted in NEWT class of potions tended to group together according to houses, but they never cared about people’s stares, of all the stares Jimin could get those were the ones he had felt more proud of, because it showed just how special they were, just how bonds of love and friendship could go beyond stupid rivalries and past falling out. 

 

Jungkook for some reason wasn't still there though. Jimin eyed the empty spot and he almost pouted.

 

“Stop doing that face, aren't I enough of a view for you? Me, your precious best friend?” Taehyung said protruding his chin and puffing his chest to imitate the best of Jungkook looks, the one he usually sported before a Quidditch match. 

 

Jimin hit him on the arm causing Taehyung to yelp.

 

“What?”

 

“Stop it, Jungkook doesn't act like that!” Jimin protested.

 

“He does, he does. You are just too blinded by love to see it,” teased him Taehyung. 

 

Jimin blushed all the way to his roots.

 

“When did I even..?” He started to object, but in that moment the professor Lafayette entered the class and everyone straightened in their seats. Professor Lafayette wasn't extremely strict and neither was a professor who mistreated her students, quite the contrary, she was always available for after classes to explain the topics the students didn't get and she graded the tests fairly. 

 

However, no matter how enchanting was her beauty or how striking were his features, silky blonde hair that framed a perfect oval face and big blue eyes that took your breath away (to the point that there were some theories going around among the students that said that Mrs Lafayette had to be a Veela or something like that), there was always a cold air that surrounded her, the beautiful blue of her eyes void of any semblance of warmness, that pierced who ever dared to cross gaze with her with their coldness and bluntness, her features too perfect, too pointy to make someone really feel comfortable.

 

Jimin had never felt at ease with her, and even though the professor had never given him any reason to make him feel like she was a bad person, his gut feelings had been for years on alert. Not even Moody with his booming voice and abrasive ways had the same effect.

 

The room went silent all of sudden just with entrance though, whether was her beauty or that aura of her that instilled respect, everybody always quieted down during her classes. Jimin sat down in his seat, hoping Jungkook wouldn't come too late, because even though it was true that the professor was usually obliging with Slytherin students, since it was her house, she didn't take too well latecomer students. 

 

Hopefully, Jungkook would have gotten then there soon.

 

“Good morning!”

 

“Good morning Mrs Lafayette!” the students replied in unison, as they eagerly waited for instructions.

 

“As you all know the final exams are getting closer. During the year we have covered most of the main topics that would certainly come out during the exams. I'm glad that all of you, even the ones who didn't make the potion perfectly, had grasped the basic principles. If you keep practicing after class and studying hard I don't see why each of you can't pass my exams with outstanding marks,” the professor said, a gorgeous smile painted over her face, which made some of the students almost swoon.

 

Taehyung at his side huffed. For some reason, he never really liked professor Lafayette.

 

“Anyway today we are going to learn to prepare one of the potions you certainly will be asked about during the exams so if I were you, I'd pay attention,” Mrs Lafayette said, pausing dramatically to make sure everyone was eating out of her hand. 

 

“I'm sure all of you know the story of Romeo and Juliet. It's supposed to be one of the most romantic stories, and I guess it is, even though in some twisted sort of way. Committing suicide, taking their lives and dying so foolishly, when they could be happily ever after if only one of them would have thought with a lucid head, it's really the most despicable kind of death,” the professor said, her eyes shining with a sinister light.

 

Jimin shivered in his seat, touched by the choice of words like someone had splashed icy water all over him. There was something vicious hidden behind her greasy tone and something he couldn't grasp but he could feel. He didn't like it. Maybe it was because in those weeks he had been reminded again and again without even an ounce of respect but just with the intent to hurt and humiliate about his mother and her death, so that was why those words stung. How many times did he have to be reminded about that pain?  About his uselessness? 

 

“Anyway, even muggles know the existence of that potion even though of course the actual wizard potion is far more efficient that the one described in that muggle book. I think you all by now know what I am referring to. Do you?” Some students raised their arms in hope to gain some points for their house by guessing the answer right.

 

Jimin looked down at his desk gripping hard the edges, his knuckles turning white. 

 

“Park Jimin! Do you know which potion I am referring to?” Startled by the sudden question, Jimin was forced to raise his head and look at the professor. She was still smiling, vermilion lips stretched over a row of perfect regular teeth, but she was looking at him with something akin to intimate satisfaction.

 

_ “Can I ask you a thing though Vernon?” _

 

_ “Sure Jimin hyung!” _

 

_ “How did you know about my mother's past?” _

 

_ “Ah, it was my mother who told me,” Vernon replied. _

 

“It's...” Jimin wanted to answer but his words got caught in his throat when the sudden memory of what Vernon had told him had stricken him all of a sudden.

 

Taehyung sensing Jimin's distress tried to intervene.

 

“Professor Lafayette, can I answer?” He asked even though it sounded more like a demand than an actual request.

 

“I wasn't asking you Kim, I was asking Park. So Park Jimin? Are you saying a student of NEWT level doesn't know what I am talking about? It's easy, look at the arms raised, your peers know. But I understand that maybe you are just being a bit forgetful so early in the morning, so I can give you some sort of hint then. Or maybe some of the other students can help you figure it out?”  She said in a light tone, pointing to one of the students with the arm raised like it was a guessing game. Jimin felt sick to his stomach. 

 

“Lee! Yes, you can answer but describe just the effects, we don't want to take away the honor from Park. After all, in my class I want that all my students reach the same level of knowledge,” she said with the sweetest of tone, turning to stare back at Jimin directly this time. The gaze was so intense that it almost didn’t make sense, like watching Jimin struggling and mute was something amusing.

 

“It's a potion that sends the drinker into a deathlike slumber. It simulates death, like the drug Juliette took who made her look like she committed suicide when instead she was still alive,” the student answered.

 

“Lovely description, ten points to Ravenclaw! So Park Jimin? Can you guess now? It shouldn't be difficult, I guess you heard of this potion, a student like you in his sixth year! I thought that given your experience you would know what I am referring to when talking about a potion that gives the appearance of death, the potion that had turned the most foolish act, suicide, into something worth to be romanticized. Wouldn't you know?”

 

Jimin stared then at her eyes a mix of anger and disbelief and hurt churning in his stomach, because that was too much that was the last straw. It was like looking at her for the first time, she didn't look so perfect anymore, because viciousness and cruelty could never be pretty no matter how perfect the scaffold that covered it all.

 

“The Draught of Living Death,” said a voice from beside him. Jimin jumped a bit in surprise because he hadn't even realized his boyfriend had arrived in the meantime. But it was him, that was his voice, and when he turned his eyes met the beautiful features of Jungkook, hardened however in an expression Jimin recognized as fury.

 

Jimin went to shakily grab Jungkook’s hand to reassure him that he didn't need to do that, because he knew his boyfriend had the face of when he was about to run his tongue, but even though Jungkook squeezed back, he looked like he didn't have any intention to shut up. 

 

“I take ten points from Slytherin,” Professor Lafayette said making everyone gasp in surprise because she had never taken out points from Slytherin.

 

“You are late Jeon, and besides, I wasn't asking you but Park. If you had come in time you would have known I asked the class to not intervene. You just took away from Park the honor to learn something,” she stated and she almost sounded irritated, which was odd, because professor Lafayette rarely lost her cool.

 

“Actually I've been here for a while, so I heard everything. It just looked to me like a nonsense chat though since before facing the draught of living death the book says we should learn how to prepare the amortentia, the potion to induce infatuation and obsession, even though I read in a book there's a more convenient way to satisfy vanity, but I guess it's still more convenient to learn how to prepare one since it's not like there are stones like those at any the corner of the castle, ready to satisfy our most pathetic wishes,” Jungkook remarked, not even trying to sound polite even though he was talking to a professor. 

 

He used a daring tone, in fact, looking professor Lafayette in the eyes like he was defying her to a duel. Jimin, for a moment, was afraid they were going to actually come to that. Even in the eventuality those words and professor's behaviour had actually been on purpose, he didn't want for Jungkook to end up in detention or worse hurt, because that was what his gut feeling was suggesting, just to defend him. Like he had said Jungkook that night he didn’t tell Jungkook the truth to make him feel guilty.

 

He would never, ever, allow for his beloved ones to take the bullet for him, even if it meant allowing the others to step all over him.

 

But then it happened something funny. Something akin to color painted the professor's normally pale cheeks but the explosion they were waiting for, they could distinctly feel it creeping in the air, didn't happen. 

 

She just laughed loudly, her blonde hair shaking beautifully over her shoulders.

 

“Yes, I guess it is convenient to learn how to do potions Jeon Jungkook,” she commented after a while throwing at them an unreadable look. Jimin didn't back up though this time, even he felt sick and was shaken, he did his best to look at her in the eyes and in the end she was the one who had to tear her gaze away.

 

“But I am still the professor so I am the one who decides which potions to learn. So take out your books and cauldron, and follow the instructions I will write down on the board,” the professor said trying to act like nothing had happened, however the three of them Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin exchanged glances. They knew they had to eventually discuss that little accident.

 

“Are you alright Jimin?” Jungkook whispered in his ear before taking out his book from his bag. Jungkook looked still angry but he had only eyes full of concern and affection for him.

 

“I'll be okay,” Jimin exhaled shaken to the core, letting Jungkook caress nonchalantly his back in a soothing way.

 

“Thank you,” he managed to add though, trying to convey all his gratitude and his affection with just those words, hoping it would be enough for the time being, until he had the solitude and quietness of his room where he could put the pieces of hi shattered self together.

 

Jungkook beamed then, his gorgeous smile appearing on his face and his nose wrinkling in that expression Jimin liked so so much, and even though Jimin felt nothing but broken in that moment at least one tiny little happiness was knowing that no matter how many times his wounds would reopen, he was lucky to have someone who would help him heal them.

 

However, he also knew that if he wanted to give justice to such love and care he needed to stop running and face his demons. He had to allow himself to fall and crash if he wanted to get back as a whole.

 

  
...   
  


 

There was a gentle breeze, the weather was sunny but it had some clouds here and there to shield a bit of the sun, and the temperature was warm but not hot enough to make exercise unpleasantly sweaty. In other words, there was the perfect climate conditions to play Quidditch. 

 

Hoseok had gone to take a stroll in the patio after lunch, to possibly be by himself and clear his mind. He looked into the distance, from under the porch there was a clear view of the Quidditch field.

He sighed a bit, stopping for a moment, arms crossed over his chest as he moved his weight from a leg to the other restless. 

 

He couldn't say he wasn't happy. When the talent scout had come to recruit him, he had almost pissed himself. He couldn't even believe it. But it happened, he had been given the chance of his life, the opportunity to do as a living something he had always enjoyed. 

 

Hoseok did by no means poorly academically, he wasn't at Namjoon level of course, but he had his fair share of OWLs and he was probably going to get his fair share of NEWT too. However there wasn't a subject that had really caught his interest, he wasn't like Seokjin so invested in potions, or like Namjoon who read books written in ancient runes as a hobby, for example. 

 

Maybe he was a simple person, but if they asked him what he really liked in life he would have answered without beating a lash, “flying on a broomstick” and “staring at...” 

 

Hoseok shook his head, suddenly a bit dejected.

 

He had given a great opportunity and he had already accepted it, yet lately all that he could think about, it wasn't Quidditch fields and the excitement of starting a new adventure. No. Hoseok could only think about the concept of time and how he wished he could have more of it. Or how he wished he could just go backward kick his past self in the shin and shout at him to just man up and act because in the future he was going to regret it a bit. More like a lot.

 

“Oh here you are,” said a low and bored voice coming from behind of him. Hoseok didn't even have to turn to know to whom it belonged, because there he was, Min Yoongi in all his glory, ruffled hair, probably due to an impromptu nap, and sleepy eyes. Yoongi sat on the bench next to where Hoseok was standing making himself comfortable like he was tired and he hadn't just woken up. 

 

Sometimes the Hufflepuff asked himself how it could be that this lethargic guy was the same one who shouted orders like a general and flew at lightning speed, skipping bludgers with astonishing skill, on the Quidditch field.

 

“Why did you come here, you know we have lesson together later, you made me walk for nothing,” Yoongi complained.

 

“You could have just stayed inside,” Hoseok retorted, trying his best to not kick Yoongi. Sometimes the Slytherin had a way with words and Hoseok in that moment wasn't in the best of his moods to bare his usual whining.

 

“I could. But miss your pity party? Never.”

 

Hoseok turned at him, eyes widened in shock and mouth open.

 

“Don't do that face or you'll catch flies. I'm just saying the truth. If you remember some time ago we had an interesting conversation and I told you to confess or you would end up regretting it. Did you do any of that? Of course not. So now I'm here, judging you hard,” Yoongi said staring at his nails with all the peace of the world.

 

Hoseok kept staring at his best friend in shock for a long while before shutting his mouth, covering his face with his hands, and just collapsing on the seat next to Yoongi. 

 

“What am I going to do Yoongi? I think I might.” But then Hoseok's tongue got trapped in his mouth. Yoongi stared at him with something akin to pity. 

 

“Still having a hard time admitting Jung Hoseok? I thought we were beyond that at this point,” Yoongi said, sighing heavily.

 

“I know it can be scary Hobi, I know it can be scary for a lot of reasons. We are a group of friends and I bet you can't help yourself but be afraid of ruining this equilibrium. It doesn't help that he is a he, and also that he is one of your beloved juniors. And I can totally see how it's utterly terrifying trying to come out on someone with our honest feelings. But I thought that between the two of us the one who could express himself with success were you. So yeah I'm a bit baffled, you can say,” Yoongi said intertwining his hands under his chin as he stared in front of himself.

 

“Did you just admit you are emotionally constipated Yoongi?” Hoseok exclaimed, dodging a kick from the other who just glared at him.

 

“Of all the things I said you just got that? I give up, you are dumb!”

 

Hoseok laughed like a banshee ignoring the insult because Yoongi insulted him at least thrice a day and by now he knew was a term of endearing as odd as it was. “It's just that you look so cute when you are concerned, that I guess I can't help myself. I think this is the most I have ever hear you talk and we've been friends for a while now!” Hoseok concluded muffling his laugh.

 

“It's not, because you already said this to me once dumbass, so I do talk, thank you very much,” Yoongi retorted glaring at him. “And would you please cut your habit of changing the subject every time you feel cornered? Jesus, I should have known this Hufflepuff would be the end of me, what's with this house? Why are you all like this?” 

 

“Please, you enjoy us Hufflepuff more than you'd be willing to admit, new bestie of Park Jimin. I almost feel neglected, at least I can console myself by saying I was your first,” Hoseok replete wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Don't you ever dare to joke about it again. I could puke.”

 

“It would be an honor, an honor!”

 

“Yeah go give that honor to that someone then,” Hoseok recoiled in his seat like he was hit by a particularly vicious bludger but Yoongi didn't take pity on him and continued. “I told you to confess but you didn't and now you are here crying over what you didn't do it instead of running towards the tower of Ravenclaw and fix it.”

 

“It's easy for you to say!” Hoseok shouted, suddenly worked up. 

 

Yoongi's words stung so much because after all he knew very well the other was right. “It's not like I can run there and just shout from the top of my lungs Kim Taehyung I like you so much!” Hoseok retorted moving his hands dramatically. 

 

Oh fuck. He had said it. 

 

Yoongi was smiling from ear to ear, his gummy smile, that was such a rare view, appearing on his face but it almost looked irritating given the circumstances. Hoseok covered his mouth shocked from what he had just let out. He didn't even dare to look around to see if there were some students out there who had heard him.

 

“I think this is exactly what you should do,” Yoongi said dazzling smile not wanting to go away from his face.

 

“I guess, I'll do it then,” Hoseok murmured, staring at the ground a bit embarrassed, “maybe with a bit more of finesse. I don't want to look like I am declaring war or something like that.”

 

“I kind of have the feeling Taehyung is the type to appreciate a direct approach, so I wouldn't think too much about how to say it but I would just say it. Deep in thought and philosophical doesn't suit you, don't try to steal Namjoon's role, you won't ever be able to compete with that level of shit,” Yoongi teased him.

 

“Namjoon would be so wounded to hear you say that,” Hoseok replied but when he lifted his face there was a shy smile on his lips.

 

Yoongi snorted. “Namjoon is debt with me with his life, he can afford for me to tease him a bit. Thanks to him I basically became a marriage counselor!”

 

Hoseok laughed at that, this time his heart feeling a lot lighter then when he had first stepped under that porch. 

 

Yes he liked Kim Taehyung, he liked his big brown eyes, he liked the perfect curve of his nose, he liked when he would smile with his mouth hanging open, and he liked him when he looked so focused and serious about the books he found interesting. He liked how he was so full of energy but also how he was strong willed and reliable in time of need.

 

Yes. Jung Hoseok liked Kim Taehyung, a lot. Now he had just to say it to him before he ran out of time. 

 

 

... 

 

 

“Wait, what?” 

 

The library was quiet like it was supposed to be for once, the weather starting to get too suffocating to spend the afternoons locked up inside.

 

That, of course, wasn’t the case of Kim Taehyung, who was crouched in a corner under the huge glass window. The light filtered through in pretty shades, splashing his lavender hair with something that looked like a myriad of brush strokes. Jungkook had found him like that, nose buried inches into the pages of the night blue volume in his hands, before slumping in front of him and dropping The Bloodstone book on the table with a loud thud. 

 

The raven haired let out a loud, heavy sigh as he rubbed his temples wearily. He should have known that talking to Taehyung wouldn't have been an easy task. The boy was brilliant when he actually wanted to, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes he could be so difficult that it made Jungkook want to rip his hair apart in frustration. 

 

“I said,” he tried again, staring him dead in the eyes this time. “That I think Mrs Lafayette is the current owner of the Bloodstone. I’m ninety-five percent sure, actually.” 

 

“What about the other five percent?” the Ravenclaw asked, blinking slowly. It seemed like he was quite baffled by the Slytherin’s sudden arrival and his vehement announcement, which was only understandable actually.

 

“The other five percent is what  _ you _ will help me make sure of,” he stated. 

 

Taehyung looked at him for a long, stretched moment before putting down his book slowly. He was clearly looking at him as if he were crazy. 

 

“Right…” he said, frowning. “And  _ why _ exactly should I do that?”  

 

“Because you still owe me for that one time I let you wail on my shoulder after you had read that book on fucking _butterflies_ because ‘ _how could_ _such beautiful tiny little creatures live so little when they deserve the world’?’_. You also ruined my cloak, may I add,” he spelled out very slowly, quirking his eyebrow so high that it threatened to disappear past his hairline. 

 

“Listen–” Taehyung scoffed, putting his hand up offended. “That was  _ one _ time and it was ages ago, I thought we had agreed to never bring it up again.” 

 

“Should I mention that one other time you dropped a bloody  _ worm _ under my shirt during Potions, then?” Jungkook rolled his eyes very eloquently.

 

“I told you it was an accident–” 

 

“Or maybe when you–” 

 

“Okay, okay, fine! I get it. I’ll help you.” The Ravenclaw ended up huffing out in dismay. 

“I thought so.” Jungkook gave him a tight smile, satisfied, as he put down the volume back himself. 

 

“Bloody blackmailer opportunist.” Taehyung hissed under his breath, covering his mouth behind his hand.

 

“I heard you.” Jungkook stated matter-of-factly, glaring at him.

 

“ _ Good! _ ” 

 

“Anyways,” he said, deciding to ignore him as he attempted to go back to his main point. “We have to be careful. That woman is bad news from a mile away so we can’t afford to make mistakes.” 

 

“There’s one thing I don’t understand, though,” the lavender haired boy piped in, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What if she has the Bloodstone? What difference is it gonna make to us, to  _ you _ ?” 

 

Jungkook pondered his question for a moment. He did have a point. It wouldn’t have been fair to keep the whole thing from him, especially when he had personally come to request for his help. With a deep breath, he fixed his dark gaze on Taehyung’s curious eyes.

 

“Tae,” he started, his voice more serious than he had expected. The other seemed to be slightly caught off guard as well. Jungkook had never called him by anything that wasn’t his full name. “The kidnappings.” 

 

“...what about them?” he asked, squirming in his seat as he readjusted himself, his attention suddenly increased by several spans. 

 

He didn’t like to talk about that episode. It had been a while now since it had happened, but Taehyung remembered it way too neatly, he remembered the way Jimin had been a trembling mess in his arms, his skin so pale and his heartbeat almost too faint. He didn’t care about what had happened to him – the bruises that Joelle had left on his arms with her spell had lasted for days – all he had been worried about back then was his best friend. Taehyung could forgive a lot of things, but not that. Never that. 

 

“The mirror where you guys were trapped… it was hers. If what I’m saying it’s true, she was the one behind everything that happened, actually I suspect she might have been controlling Joelle as well.” Jungkook finally said, resting his palms on the wooden surface. 

 

“What…?” Taehyung’s breath itched in his throat, lips parting slightly as his eyes widened. The realization of the implication of the Slytherin’s words seemed to hit him a second late, when his expression changed drastically from shock to something akin to anger. “That  _ bitch _ !” 

 

The shout had been so loud that Madame Pince hissed through her teeth, her shriveled face as pale as a parchment as she flared through the nostrils of her hooked nose. Jungkook was quick to shoot her an apologetic look, bowing his head slightly. The woman didn’t seem pleased, but she left nevertheless. 

 

“Keep it low, would you?” he snapped back at the Ravenclaw, who had a hand clamped on his mouth abashedly. In the six years he had spent at Hogwarts, not once had he raised his voice at such holy place like the library. 

 

“Sorry,” he whispered, regaining his composure. “But how are you so sure?” 

 

“There was a writing carved on the frame, it said ‘The Bloodstone’. That makes me think that the two things are strictly connected. Of course I don’t have enough proof to declare it just yet, that’s why I need your help.”

 

Then he stopped, mumbling something so low that it had sounded like a grunt, and Taehyung had to lean in with his ear to get half of it. 

 

“ _ Please _ .” Jungkook said through gritted teeth. It was almost humiliating, to beg Kim Taehyung for help. But if there was one thing he had learned very recently from a certain someone, it was that there was nothing bad in asking for a hand, nothing to be ashamed of. 

 

He was expecting the Ravenclaw to burst out in a full fledged laugh, making fun of him in that annoying way he used to do just to make him pissed. But it didn’t come, instead Taehyung just blinked for a moment, before throwing him a soft smile.

 

“Okay,” he said. “If it’s true, then she hurt Jimin, she hurt all those people unnecessarily. I can’t forget that.” 

 

“I know,” Jungkook replied, pleasantly surprised. “Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome,” Taehyung chuckled nonchalantly, before looking at him with a cheeky grin painted on his face. “But don't start thinking that we are now best friends or anything.” 

 

The Slytherin smirked back, leaning back in his chair as he stared at him with amusement.

 

“I would never,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You know I  _ absolutely  _ can’t stand you.” 

 

Taehyung looked like he was about to pick up both the books and throw them at him, but he just wiggled his eyebrows instead. “The feeling is mutual.” 

 

Maybe Taehyung wasn’t  _ that _ bad after all. He had helped him last time as well, despite not having to and without ever asking anything in return. Just how Jimin was glad that Jungkook had a friend like Yoongi by his side, the raven haired boy couldn't help but be glad that the Hufflepuff had someone like Taehyung by his side. 

 

“By the way, I’ve been asking myself this question for a while now but–” the Ravenclaw piped in again unexpectedly, leaning on the table suspiciously as he stared at him with a curious, mischievous gaze. There was a weird expression on his face, a somewhat devilish smirk adorning his lips as he quirked up his eyebrows once again.  “Have you and Jimin fucked yet?” 

 

Actually, never fucking mind. 

 

Jungkook was going to annihilate him. 

 

 

…

 

 

The heavy door closed behind him with a stretched creek, resonating almost too loudly inside the dead silent room. 

 

Jimin just stood there for a moment, back pressed firmly against the hard surface as he breathed in slowly and closed his eyes. He was too afraid to detach himself from it and move, not trusting his legs to sustain his weight. 

 

There was a funny feeling pressing heavily on his chest, something weird lingering around his mind, leaving a bittersweet taste in his mouth. He had tried not to think about it too much at first, but he realized that it was all too familiar, something that he had felt over and over again through the years but had always tried to push away, to ignore and lock in the deepest corners of his mind in the hope of having thrown away the key. 

 

Jimin had always been a little too naive like that. 

 

He should have also learned that feelings can’t be erased, no matter how much he wanted them to, and most importantly, the  _ memories  _ couldn't be just ripped apart from his heart, where they had seemed to have planted their sturdy and irremovable roots. Even though they had carved the skin so deep that it had started to bleed at some point. 

 

_ “You would know that, wouldn't you?” _

 

He opened his eyes letting out a shaky breath, stopping his mind to swirl in that direction before it was too late, before it could swallow him whole and leave him full of wounds all over again. 

 

He forced his feet to step forward, hand still clasped in a death grip against the golden pommel of the door.  _ It was okay, it was okay.  _ He was just overreacting, wasn’t he? Jimin had dealt with this several times before when he was a little kid, now it was no different, was it? 

 

There had been occasions, back when he had been completely and utterly alone if not for that woman, the nurse whose face Jimin couldn’t even recall anymore after a few years if not for her short chestnut hair; there had been occasions when he’d just sit in the corner of his room staring upon the wall with dead eyes. The lady would call him, shake him a little to snap him out of it, but all Jimin could hear, all he could  _ see _ , was his mother’s pale shriveled face, playing like a broken record over and over again in his brain.  

 

He had been just five, for God’s sake, just  _ five.  _ He hadn’t deserved to be scarred like that, he had been way too young to be that hurt. But as time went on, Jimin had eventually learned, the pain was diluted through the years little by little, till he reached a point where the pictures and words in his mind had started to become more and more blurred and confusonary.  

 

So Jimin had been foolish, foolish enough to think that he had moved on, foolish enough to convince himself that it was a chapter of his life that he had closed forever. 

 

But it had been a lie all along. 

 

He walked towards the bed with unsure steps, letting his body slump down slowly as he crouched on the floor, feeling the coldness of the tiles seeping under his clothed skin, right inside his bones, almost making them ache. But maybe it wasn’t cold what he was feeling after all. Maybe Jimin was just tired, even though he wasn’t exactly sure what of. From lying to himself? From running from his own darkest thoughts? 

 

But running was all Jimin knew. Running away was safe, running away hurt less than facing the problems. It felt like finding a path, like a desperate hope of finding that dim light, albeit shaky and unstable, through a seastorm. So Jimin had sucked everything up, sealing that bottle made of broken glass barely held together by transparent sellotape and hiding it away from everyone. Even from himself. 

 

It had been even easier when he had met Mrs. Park – his  _ mum –  _  that day at the orphanage. Jimin had been quiet all morning, the nurse trying to persuade him to come out and play with all the kids his age in the courtyard outside since it had been such a nice, warm day of late spring, but the boy had refused, snuggling further up his sheets instead. Now thinking back to it, he kinda regretted being such a difficult child towards her, especially when the woman had always been nothing but kind to him. When his mum had entered the room, however, Jimin hadn’t been able to resist and peek through from underneath his blanket with unconcealed curiosity. She hadn’t been alone, there were also her husband with her, and a little girl with big eyes and puffy cheeks climbed up in her arms that had looked right back at him with the same sparks in her chocolate gaze. 

 

It had been a changing point for him. It had been a new beginning, a new birth, like the spring had bloomed all over again, a spring that was going to last for a long time without withering away in front of his eyes as if nothing. He had believed them, he had believed his new family when they had told him that they were going to give him all the love that he needed, that they were going to stand by his side no matter what. So he had thought that it was going to be okay, that he didn’t need his past to haunt him. He didn’t need his father. 

 

Now thinking back to it, it had probably not been a good idea to ignore it. No matter what, the monsters inside the closet always catch up to us eventually.

 

Jimin should have known that. At least, he wished he did. 

 

He lifted up his hands from his sides, an imperceptible tremble shaking them as he moved away the patchworked sheets. Underneath the bed laid his tawny suitcase covered in a thin layer of dust. It wasn’t anything too big, Jimin had always insisted that he didn’t need that many things anyways despite his mum’s incessant worried reminders. He sneaked his arms under the edge of the bed as he grasped the handle, pulling out in one swift movement. His eyes traced its contour for a long moment, before they stopped on the metallic zipper. He took a deep breath, gulping down as he pushed it open, the creaking sound of the zipper running sounding more annoying than ever as it broke the stretched silence. 

 

As expected, there wasn’t much inside, if not for a few winter clothes and the extra uniforms that they were required to bring in case their own got ruined somehow. He moved a pile on the farther left, revealing a box that rested underneath, and suddenly all his movements came to an halt. 

 

There it was. 

 

His mother’s last memento. 

 

He grabbed it with utmost care, placing it in his lap as he watched it shine under the  faint light of the room. It was small, beautiful streaked moghan embedded with glimmering stones that merged into a circle with one bright, red ruby decorating the middle. The lock was a golden, the initials ‘ _ L.H.’  _ carved on it in fancy curls and curves.

 

Lee Hyerin. 

 

His mother, his childhood, his  _ stigma. _

 

It wasn’t fair, he thought as he moved to sit on the bed, it just wasn't fair. Jimin had kept everything together so well for the past seven years, since the day he had closed that box for what he had thought would have been the last time for the rest of his life, a week before he had left for Hogwarts. If meeting his adoptive family had been a new beginning for him, then receiving his letter and coming all the way to Hogwarts had been a dream come true. 

 

Jimin had been so happy that day. He had been so happy. 

 

So  _ why _ , he wanted to understand, why couldn't his past let him go? Why couldn't  _ he _ let his past go? Why did it seem that his life was so stubbornly trying to shove those pictures in his face over and over again despite him not wanting to dwell on them?

 

_ “I guess your mother didn’t really have time for you either, did she?” _

 

It was like all the invisible weight he had been holding since that accident suddenly crushed on him all together, pushing him down till his nose touched the ground and his mouth was covered in dirt. 

 

_ “She hated you, didn’t she?” _

 

The fake balance he had created for himself was irremediably crumbling apart, all the little cracks now all too visible. 

 

_ “You were a little bitch and that’s why your mother killed herself.” _

 

The truth was that Jimin still wasn’t able to deal with it. He wasn’t any different from the little boy that stared the walls absentmindedly. As he had grown up, the little memories of the time spent with his mother had surely blurred away little by little, but there had always been one image that was always there. It had been there then, and it was there now as well. His mother’s lifeless body sunken in the bathtub, face so pale and empty, dark hair sticked on her porcelain skin like claws. It was imprinted with scorching fire, and there didn't seem to be any way to erase it. 

 

But now, now Jimin wanted to put an end to it. He had ran enough. His limbs felt too tired to keep going any longer. And he wasn’t scared. 

 

He wasn't, he wasn't,  _ he wasn’t. _

 

Caressing the lock with his fingers, he let out a deep sigh, pushing it open before he could give himself the time to change his mind. A dry ‘ _ clack’  _ resonated throughout the room as it clicked open, just waiting for Jimin to lift the cover. 

 

So he did, an old familiar perfume tingling him immediately. 

 

The inside was still the same as the last time he had seen it, a small mirror embedded into the cover, little compartments covered in cream tufted lining full of the most random stuff: a silver hairpin decorated with light pink blooming flowers; a mesmerizing peacock quill tinted with deep greens and dark blues that merged together in a beautifully composed painting; a golden pocket watch whose watch hands had stopped together with Jimin’s natural flow of time, its long chain entangled in a pair of earrings made of white, arabesque pearls; shiny necklaces and bizarre rings, his mother loved them; then, there was an old, worn out photograph. 

 

A photograph of his parents. 

 

Jimin felt his throat dry as he picked it up, watching as it repeated itself on an endless loop. It was graduation day, their faces looking young and fresh as they were surrounded by a few other students – their friends probably. His mother was laughing wholeheartedly as she put a hand on his father’s shoulder, who shifted his face from the camera to look at her with an inexplicable affection. 

 

_ What affection? _ he would have liked to scream, the bittersweet taste coming back to his mouth. Or maybe it had never really left, Jimin wasn’t too sure anymore. It was something he had never understood, how could the person in that picture and the one he had met be the same? 

 

Jimin didn’t feel resentment per se towards his mother. It was rather hard to explain to be honest, because his feelings for her where shimmering between a thin line of sadness and anger that had eventually faded into plain confusion, and endless chain of questions that he feared were going to stay unanswered. He just wanted to know why. 

 

But towards his father? He did. It was that irrational type of resentment that didn’t listen to anything else, maybe Jimin had just needed someone to blame and blaming his father had been the easiest thing to do, or maybe he was still too hurt by the fact that both of his parents had thought that it was okay to abandon him like that. 

 

He hated feeling like this. Wallowing in self-pity is not something Jimin liked to do, and yet he somehow always ended up doing. He didn’t know how to build secure walls around his heart, walls that were solid and unbreakable, not the ones he had built with his bare hands, made of weak twigs that still left too many gaps in between. 

 

He tightened his hold on the photograph, a frustrated noise making past his lips as he realized that stupid tears were starting to slip past his eyes, uncontrolled.  _ Enough _ , he hissed to himself,  _ he wasn’t going to cry again. He wasn't. He wasn’t. He– fuck.  _

 

He watched as one tear stained the little mirror, gliding across it slowly and rippling apart. He brought his sleeves to his face as he swiped his eyes almost too vehemently, an unconcealed anger hidden in his gestures. Anger towards himself for being always so weak and miserable. There was nothing wrong with crying, but not like this. Not when he was just hurting himself more and more for no reason. 

 

He could feel the beginning of a headache around his temples as he finally managed to dry his them, but something else managed to catch his attention. Where there once was the mirror, now there was a hollow cavity, except… there was something that looked like a piece of folded parchment inside. 

 

“What the…” he whispered as he furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. What the hell had happened? 

 

He moved his hand forward to grab it, feeling its roughness seeping under his fingertips. He opened it slowly, putting the photo aside on the bed as a neat handwriting started to appear before his eyes. 

 

_ “My dearest Jimin _ ,”

 

His breath got caught up in his throat, and suddenly there wasn't enough oxygen inside the room. 

 

No. No, this wasn’t happening. This wasn’t right. That paper… it couldn't be his mother's. Jimin refused to believe it. 

 

“ _ I’m not sure when you will be reading this, or if you will be ever reading this at all, but I hope it’s not too soon. _

_ I have something I want to tell you, and I would like you to listen to me. Could you do that for me? I’m sure you will, you’ve always been such a good boy.” _

 

Jimin was shaking by now, his lips quivering as his eyes rushed across the paper. There was so much, just so much going inside him right now, that he was afraid he might burst open at some point. 

 

“ _ When we are young we do a lot of mistakes. We are naive, and pure, and we end up thinking that maybe everyone around us is too. But that’s a utopia. People are never always kind, they fall into temptations way too easily, letting their emotions guide them without realizing that they might be wrong.  _

_ I hope you don’t lose your innocence, your smile has always been the most beautiful thing I’ve seen. Please don’t forget that.”  _

 

_ You don’t get to say that _ . He wanted to scream. He wanted to rip that paper apart and throw it away to never look at it again, but he couldn't. He couldn't. Why couldn't he? 

 

“ _ Despite how the circumstances might turn out to be, you need to know that I have loved your father deeply, with all my heart. Maybe too much. And he loves us too, I know he does. He has to. _

_ Your father lost his love for me when he found out about what I did, I was so naive and young. I know it broke his heart to know that I had ruined what could have been. He never did like dishonesty, after all.  _

_ But he must have still loved me, and if not me then at least  _ you,  _ I know that he did.”  _

 

Jimin wanted to cover his ears and squeeze his eyes shut, because every word was reverberating in his mind too loudly like an endless cry.  _ Lies, they were all lies.  _

 

“ _ I have so many things I want to tell you, I don’t even know where to start.  _

_ First of all, I’m sorry. I know that my apologies can’t take away everything I must have put you through, but I am, I really am sorry. I’m sorry that I was so weak, I’m sorry that I couldn't stay by your side like I promised. I’m sorry that I failed you, that I failed everyone, I’m sorry that I couldn’t give you all the love and affection you deserved. I guess it would be too much to ask you to forgive me, but I have always been selfish, haven’t I? _

_ But above all I want to say that I love you, I have always loved you no matter what. You are the proof of our love, how could I possibly not? For these five years, you’ve been the best thing that has happened to me, so never doubt that. It’s not your fault, it never was.”  _

 

The tears had started to run down again, staining the corners of the paper, and this time he didn’t even bother trying to stop them. 

 

“ _ I want you to prove me wrong, Jimin. I want you to show me that I was the one who was too weak, even if you were to do it out of spite, it doesn’t matter. I want to see you soar, I want you to be different from me.  _

_ Kind, loving, and  _ strong _.  _

_ Be strong for me, Jimin, don’t ever let anyone or anything push you down. Don’t repeat my mistakes. _

_ There’s so much more I wish I could say, but it’s just not possible. I hope I can keep watching over you nevertheless.  _

_ Please be happy. _

_ Love you, _

_ Mum.” _

 

_ Wait, _ a faint whisper was trapped at the base of his throat, refusing to come out,  _ don’t go.  _

 

Jimin hadn’t wanted it to end, he wished he could keep reading on and on because there was just so much more he needed to know, so much more he wanted to ask in hope that his mother would have already written the answer for him. She had always claimed to know him like the back of her hands, so how could she not know? 

 

His heart felt like it was being teared apart, his breath was so erratic that he was so sure he was going to suffocate. 

 

What was he supposed to do of this? Was he just supposed to forget it had happened and move on, refusing to dwell on his past for the uptenth time and sealing his soul with burning scars like he always did? Or was he supposed to forgive his mother and act like everything was okay now? But how could a piece of parchment erase his pain, how could a little paper mend his bruises, how could his mother think it would have been enough? 

 

She had made it seem so easy. 

 

But it wasn’t, not for him. There were too many contrasting feelings inside him, a part of him urging him to not listen to her, and another that made him want so badly to just trust her this once. 

 

Life wasn’t made of ever-present happy endings, as much he would have liked it didn’t work like the fairy tales he used to read when he was younger. He should have learned that by now. 

 

_ Kind, loving, and strong. _

 

Strong… was he? He couldn't even be honest with himself, so how was he strong? 

 

In that moment, Jimin felt so little, saw himself so weak, fragile and vulnerable. He wasn’t strong. He wasn’t what his mother had wanted him to be, if he had believed that, he would just be lying to himself again. And he was tired of lying, of running, so tired. 

 

With a sniff, he wiped away the traces of his tears, cheeks still wet. So many thoughts were rushing in his head from side to side, an incessant echo of voices that overlapped themselves in a confusing symphony. 

 

_ “I want to see you soar, I want you to be different from me.” _

 

The there was another voice, stronger and filled with all the beautiful things Jimin could find in his world. 

 

_ “You're safe with me you know, I won't let anybody hurt you again.” _

 

“But how are you going to protect me from my own self, uh?” he whispered, folding the letter again slowly, red puffy eyes glistening under the light. 

 

Maybe it was then, he wondered, that he had finally realized it. 

 

Maybe it was the unblemished canvas of Jungkook’s mischievous laughter, painted bright against the darkness surrounding him. Maybe it was the memory of his soft, innocent touches that soothed his skin as they rubbed his hands with his thumbs when they had talked last time. Or maybe, even, it was Taehyung’s silly jokes and the stupid way he used to wiggle his eyebrows at him with that shit eating grin. Maybe it was Yoongi’s silent reassuring gazes, Seokjin’s kind words and unspoken unconditional support, Namjoon’s antics and endless philosophical  rambles that sounded so similar to the innocent fairy tales he used to read, Hoseok’s smiles and hugs tinted with so much care and affection, Jihyun’s little efforts to be there for his brother even though she was still so young, his parents words the first day he had met them. 

 

Maybe it was then, that he realized that he didn’t  _ need  _ to be protected. He wasn’t some fragile flower that would break under the first blow of wind, because he wasn’t alone. He was safe. He was loved. He  _ felt  _ loved.

 

Maybe Jimin didn’t think he was strong, but he  _ could have been.  _  And God, he wanted it, he wanted it so badly. 

 

“ _ Don’t repeat my mistakes.”  _

 

He let out a breath.

 

It was like walking down a blind road, Jimin didn’t really know where he was going just yet, but he wanted to leave fear behind. His past, behind. His nightmares behind. And his mother’s memory, in his heart. 

 

That was it. He had enough. He wasn’t going to let anyone drown him all over again. Not even himself. Especially not himself. 

 

He could do that. 

 

_ He could do that.  _

 

He eyed the clock on the wall briefly. It was late afternoon, and Jimin felt like he had spent way too much there already. The high walls were starting to oppress him. He grabbed the photograph that had been forgotten on the side again, wanting to put it back and close the jewelry box and this time forever. This time he had found the right key to seal it.

 

But just as he was about to do it, something unexpected caught his attention. His eyes grew wide at the sight, and he wondered just  _ how _ hadn’t he realized it sooner. 

 

There, in the picture, between the various students, back in the farther right corner there was someone else too, looking out of place compared to everyone else. An oddly familiar face. And how could Jimin not recognize it, since it still looked the same?

 

Vivienne Lafayette. 

 

“ _ Oh _ ,  _ my mother told me about it.”  _

 

“ _ I just know because teachers are meant to know about their students, right Jimin?” _

 

_ “It helps us get a better idea of your backgrounds so we can apply our teaching methods effectively.”  _

 

The woman had lied to him. She had lied to him, and Jimin had so naively believed her. 

 

“Mrs. Lafayette lied to me… and my father doesn’t seem to recognize me…” the wheels in his head started to run. Something was definitely off. He wanted to think that they were just  coincidences, but this time Jimin didn't want to trust anymore. 

 

He had decided that he wasn't going to be his old self no longer, he wanted to change for the better.

 

And he was going to start right away. 

 

 

…

 

 

The Clock Tower Courtyard glowed under the last orange ray before the sky gradually turned darker, and the night beckoned the stars. In a blink of an eye, the sun had set, completely hidden under the horizon. The Courtyard seemed to be lifeless — as it should be since it was time for dinner. However, a slightly exasperated voice somewhere at a corner of the courtyard suggested otherwise.

 

“Avis!” Namjoon chanted the incantation again, as he tried to focus on the intricate movement of his wand for accuracy. Despite countless practices, the Ravenclaw was disappointed yet again when nothing but a yellow feather shot out from the tip of his wand.

 

Staring at the thin feather, Namjoon let out a groan in annoyance because he was supposed to conjure up a flock of aggressive birds, not a single, pathetic feather for God sake!

 

The silver haired student was so absorbed in the task that he didn't even realise that it was time for dinner. He just really wanted to master the charm. He had to, if he wanted to do exceptionally well.

 

It was a well-known fact that Transfiguration class became exponentially harder at the more advanced level. The theories and the understanding of the content was a piece of cake for the clever Ravenclaw. But the main problem was casting the spell itself. The execution of Transfiguration charms required an extra bit of concentration and precision that one could only conquer with more practices.

 

Which was exactly the reason why Namjoon ended up at the deserted place all alone, while chanting the spell a thousand time. He couldn’t exactly try to conjure up a bunch of chirping birds in a library, could he?

 

Unknowingly, a few hours must have passed by because by the time Namjoon had managed to conjure up his first pair of yellow birds, the whole area was already pitch black, except for the light that was coming from the Castle.

 

Taking pity on his stomach that was starting to growl almost desperately, the Ravenclaw decided that it was enough practice for the day: at least he wasn't producing feathers out of his wand anymore. Feeling content with the results, he combed his disheveled strands of silver hair back in an attempt to tidy up himself, before he had to head back into the Castle. Although it didn’t make much difference since he was already covered in feathers from head to toe.

 

Just when he was about to stand up from his spot, he heard a familiar voice from behind.

 

“There you are!” Seokjin exclaimed as he strolled towards the Ravenclaw. He had been looking for the latter since he noticed that Namjoon wasn't seated at the Ravenclaw table as usual during dinner.

 

“Hey! How did you find me out here?” the silver haired student asked, genuinely surprised that anyone could even track him down to that secluded part of the castle.

 

“Well, I checked the library and didn’t see you there. So I figured that you might be here,” the Gryffindor simply explained, because to him, finding his boyfriend’s not-so-secret hideouts was the easiest thing to do. Besides, they practically grew up together even before they got together. So, Seokjin would like to take pride in himself for knowing almost every little thing about Namjoon.

 

“Here, I packed some food for you. I know you missed dinner,” Seokjin continued, as he flopped down beside the other and placed a packet of food that he had wrapped carefully with a layer of napkins, on his lap.

 

When the silver haired Ravenclaw didn't show up by the end of dinner, the Gryffindor guessed that the latter must be holed up somewhere, probably studying. Hence, he decided to bring along some food for Namjoon, also knowing that he had forgotten about his dinner.

 

“Thanks, love. You’re a lifesaver!” the silver haired student beamed, his smile emphasizing the deep, lovable dimples, as he leaned over to place a quick appreciative kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. It was amazing how the Gryffindor always knew what to do with him so naturally.

 

As Namjoon finished his food, the couple continued to just rest there, as they bathed themselves in the magnificent ambiance of the night, while indulging in the calmness of the moonlit landscape. It had been quite a while since they could just simply enjoy each other’s company, like they often used to do when they were young. It felt completely assuring just to feel each other’s warmth even if they weren't engaged in a conversation; they really didn't need to do so by then, because they could unveil each other's thoughts, with just the look in their eyes.

 

“Come on, let’s lie down here for a while. It’ll be a shame to ignore such a beautiful sky,” the Gryffindor uttered, before he lied back into the grass field with a carefree smile on his face.

 

Namjoon let out a small chuckle at the other, before following him on the ground. As he lifted his right hand up to cushion it under his head, his other hand shifted closer to intertwine his hand with the other’s. The calming warmth that nested in between their palms was what Namjoon loved the most about holding the Gryffindor’s hand: it just felt so right.

 

“Tell me about the stars,” Seokjin whispered as he tilted his head a little towards the silver haired, studying his sharp side profile that looked so much more defined under the moonlight.

 

“Oh, you’re in luck! I read about a bunch of them the other day, while I was taking a break from studying,” Namjoon replied excitedly as he too, turned to the side to grin brightly at the other. Seokjin could understand how excited the Ravenclaw was to share the new information, just from catching a glimpse of sparks in the latter’s dark orbs.

 

“So was there anything interesting?” the Gryffindor prompted further. It was really fascinating how the Ravenclaw found the passion to building up his own private library of knowledge and perceptions from every book that he had ever read.

 

“Uh-huh, there was this one legend that really caught my attention,” Namjoon replied, as he recalled a very interesting myth about a particular group of stars in an astrology book that he read just the other day.

 

“Do you see that cluster of stars over there?” he continued as he moved out the hand under his head and pointed towards a certain part of the sky, where there were a few stars that crowded together very closely.

 

“They’re called the the Lost Pleiades, but most people know them as the Seven Sisters,” Namjoon explained.

 

“Seven? But I can only see six,” Seokjin muttered as he furrowed his brows in concentration to check if he had missed one of the stars.

 

“Yeah,” Namjoon continued, “That’s because we can’t see the dimmest one with our naked eyes without a binocular or telescope. The seventh sister is called Merope. She’s being concealed since she was condemned by her family for being the only goddess that married a mortal. It’s all very tragic, really. Her husband, Sisyphus…”

 

The rest of Namjoon’s enthusiastic explanation was drowned out eventually, as the Gryffindor’s focus shifted to the silver haired alluring aura. The Ravenclaw looked extremely relaxed and light-hearted as he continued to talk about the constellations passionately. Seokjin had always loved how the other was able to find a little world of his own in the books that he enjoyed reading so much.

 

It was at the moments like those that Seokjin was reminded of exactly why he had fallen for the Ravenclaw. In addition to the fact that they knew each other inside and out, one of the most eccentric qualities of Namjoon that attracted him, was his burning passion for knowledge that in turn led to his extraordinary mind.

 

He really could just lie there and listen to Namjoon’s husky voice, babbling on and on about the most peculiar and marvelous things that he had ever heard.

 

It just simply felt like home whenever they were together.

 

By the time the two of them decided to head back into the castle, it was almost past the curfew. Not wanting to get chided and punished for roaming about late at night, the couple hurried their steps, with their hands still linked together.

 

Judging by the secluded corridors, they were sure that nobody would even be around to catch them anyways. However, only after a few seconds later, they discovered that they were utterly mistaken. It was because, just as they were about to turn a corner, the pair found themselves face to face with something totally unexpected: a pair of sharp eyes, hidden behind a half-moon shaped spectacle.

 

“Oh! Good evening boys!” It was Professor Dumbledore who greeted the pair of slightly stunned seventh year students.

 

What were the chances that they would bump into the Headmaster out of all people? It was rare for the Hogwarts students to even get a close look at the grey haired man. 

 

“Good evening Professor,” the couple managed to utter out some coherent words after they had finally gotten over their initial shock. Namjoon instinctively squeezed his hand tighter onto Seokjin’s and only then, he realised that they were holding hands.

 

The close proximity of the Headmaster was making the Ravenclaw really anxious. But he tried to calm himself by repeatedly telling himself that everything would be fine as long as he kept his calm. Besides, he knew that Dumbledore was a warm-hearted person, despite his authoritative role.

 

“ACHOO!”

 

Damn it Kim Namjoon. Really smooth.

 

The embarrassed Ravenclaw had turned red from head to toe because he couldn't believe that he just sneezed right into the face of one of the most powerful and influential man in the wizarding world. Namjoon internally berated himself, thinking that Dumbledore might probably turn him into a toad or something; he had heard that the Headmaster was previously a Transfiguration teacher anyways.

 

However, Professor Dumbledore surprised him once again when he just simply chuckled and stated, “Bless you, Mr. Kim. It seems like you can use a cup of cocoa to keep you warm.”

 

So that was exactly how the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw ended up in the Great Hall with the professor sitting across from them, each with a cup of hot cocoa in their hands.

 

It was already pretty mind-blowing to bump into the professor accidentally, so in turn, it was totally surreal to be having cocoa with him. The two of them were both tensed and slightly apprehensive as they sat there, thinking about what to do next.

 

However, Dumbledore seemed oblivious to the two’s anxiety as he softly hummed a tune and sipped his drink.

 

“Ahh! Hogwarts do have the best cocoa, don't we?” The professor broke the silent atmosphere with his question.

 

Surprised by Dumbledore’s sudden question, the two of them couldn't do anything but to nod dumbly. Did the Headmaster just try to make small talk with them?

 

“Ah yes. It’s only a few months before graduation, isn’t it?” the professor continued, seemingly lost in thought as he stared into the distance, before he continued, “Many years from now, you’ll realise that the friendships that you have created during these seven years were the most significant things.”

 

Hearing the man’s words, it made Seokjin wondered just what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about a painful lesson that he had learnt? After all, it was widely rumoured that the man had suffered his fair share of personal losses during his early life. The professor looked somewhat regretful as he heaved out a heavy sigh before returning back to his normal self.

 

His brilliant eyes focused back onto the pair of students in front of him before he said, “Remember this; You might not be able to recall a word from your textbooks, but you’ll always remember the memories and the precious bonds that you’ve form with your friends. So before you have to step into the real world outside this castle, take good care of your loved ones.”

 

“You don’t want to realise the importance of something only when you’ve lost it, do you?” he added the last question with a knowing smile, almost like a teasing smirk.

 

Despite how bizarre it was that Dumbledore seemed to be intrusively relatable to their troubles, both Namjoon and Seokjin understood what he was trying to say: treasure your friends, before it was too late.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week’s authors were
> 
> – zaphyre [ Kira ] 
> 
> – Redghoul [ Yoon ] 
> 
> – Vi (Huilen) [ Victoria ]


	19. Tribulation

__

Jimin’s mind was still racing with mystifying thoughts as his trembling hands snapped the jewellery box shut. He still couldn’t believe that he had been so naïve and unsuspecting enough to allow the professor to deceive him so easily. Sure, he didn’t actually deem her suspicious explanation about her affiliation with his mother as the truth, but he never could have imagined that she had anything to do with his past.

The Hufflepuff might have been utterly befuddled by all the little information that he had gathered, but he was certainly sure of one thing: He needed to get to the bottom of the whole thing about what actually happened to his parents, and he certainly was not going to wait another second. 

He was done with being the victim, and he wouldn't let himself be manipulated any further.

Unaware of his own movements in the daze of his confusion, he had started staggering out of his earthy Hufflepuff dorm. As he passed by the corridor along the kitchen, his heart started to race faster while his mind was crowded with many possible speculation about what had happened years ago.

The whole mess of seemingly fractured knowledge that he had, was all too disorienting and he certainly needed some honest answers: it was the only way out of the entire predicament. 

The more he tried to think, the faster his heart started to beat and it didn't take too long for his whole body to start shivering with adrenaline. Gradually his determined steps broke out into a series of rushed steps.

In his clouded mind, the Hufflepuff knew that the letter from his mother alone wasn't good enough for him to confront Vivienne. He needed something more than that: a concrete fact that he could use. After a moment of consideration, he finally decided that he should probably pay a visit to the library to obtain more information.

Jimin sped through the corridors of the cemented, old walls that travelled upwards, above his head. He ignored the few gazes, from the other students, that stared at his direction. He knew he didn’t have the time to be distracted by anything else, but to focus on the current situation regarding his parents, and most of all, Vivienne.

If someone was to warn him about the exquisitely beautiful professor years ago, he would have dismissed it was some ridiculously baseless slanders. However, he had learnt first-hand that Vivienne wasn't all what she seemed to be. She had intentionally misled the Hufflepuff, and it only emphasised the fact that she surely had something to hide.

 

As Jimin continued to walk across the corridor, he spotted someone familiar in the distance. Upon a closer inspection, he realised that it was Vernon, who was by himself, walking ahead of Jimin along the corridor. 

The orange haired Hufflepuff recalled the conversation that he had with the Gryffindor beforehand, about how Vernon heard about his mother from Professor Lafayette. Jimin had known the latter for quite awhile due to his friendship with Jihyun and at that moment, as he stared at the younger male, he was reminded that Vivienne was also a mother. It was to his knowledge that more often than not, a mother’s weakness and the most vulnerable thing about her would be her child; and no matter how perfect Vivienne seemed to be, she might still fall under that category.

Subsequently, an idea hit him: Before facing the professor head on, it would be rather wise to learn more about her first. And who would know the most about Vivienne than her own son, right?

 

“Vernon!” Jimin called the younger who halted at his spot and turned to face the Hufflepuff who was running up to him. 

“Oh hi Jimin hyung, been a while since I have seen you?” he greeted with a genuine smile on his face as he waited for the Hufflepuff to catch up with him. As Jimin approached the boy, he noticed that the latter was flashing him with a smile so sincere that he almost felt bad for getting the younger involved in the whole mess. But it couldn't be helped if Vernon had already been unawaringly tied in, since Vivienne was his mother after all.

 

“Do you have a minute?” Jimin asked, trying to sound as natural and composed as possible. Even if his heart was jumping rapidly with anticipation of what he was about to find out, he couldn't let the other notice it. The Hufflepuff didn't care that he might have been slightly paranoid, but he really couldn't trust the only descendent of Vivienne at that moment; not when he had just found out that the professor lied to him.

 

“Yeah I do, did you need something?” Vernon responded with a puzzled look as he studied the elder’s strange expression, because no matter how hard Jimin had tried to mask his emotions, he couldn't actually release the tension in his face. It was hard enough for him to keep the tone of his voice steady because as he stared at Vernon, all he could think about was the subtle resemblances that the mother and son shared and it was hard for him to stay composed. By that point of time, it was almost vexing to face someone that reminded him of Vivienne.

 

“Oh not much. I’m just on my way to hand in an overdue assignment to Professor Lafayette. Hope she won’t be too mad at me,” Jimin lied, trying to play it off as just a casual statement, while he crossed his fingers under the long sleeve of his robe and hoped that Vernon would actually fall into the conversation that he was hoping to have. He was praying that the subtle mention of his mother would get the younger to start talking about her.

 

“Oh, Don’t worry. She won’t be all worked up just because of that. Mum’s really kind. There isn’t really anyone who ever hated her anyways,” Vernon started off, and Jimin had to contain himself from jumping up into a little celebratory dance: The younger had responded exactly how he wanted him to do so.

 

“You’re right, she’s such a lovely lady, isn’t she?” Jimin continued to prompt further, as he tried to understand what kind of impression she had on her own son.

 

“Yeah she’s very friendly and kind to everyone. She used to tell me that she was like that even when she was still a student back then” the younger student stated, as his mind drifted off to the nights he used to stay up, listening to his mother’s recounts of her exhilarating school days that she had experienced.

Despite the fact that Jimin wasn't particularly  _ fond _ of the professor, he realised that Vernon was on the opposite side of the spectrum with him on that matter. Judging from his words and the glint of endearment in Vernon’s eyes, it was obvious that the professor was a great mother who had gained the trust and devotion of her son. At least, from everything that he had learnt so far, Vivienne didn’t treat her son with the same detachment and coldness that she usually used on the other students.

Unaware of the thoughts that were racing in Jimin’s mind, the young Gryffindor continued, “She’s a brilliant person. Despite the absence of my father, I didn’t really feel like I was devoid of parental affection.”

A silence ensued after the younger’s words because Jimin was still trying to process the new information and Vernon was dazed in his own thoughts, reminiscing about his childhood. The younger male didn’t have a perfect childhood, but he sure wouldn’t trade it for the better. To him, his mother was everything and nothing could ever replace the bond that they shared ever since he was young.

“My father doesn't really come around very often. He's very busy, you see,” Vernon continued as his eyes lost focus for a moment, seemingly lost in thoughts and Jimin guessed that the latter was probably thinking about his father.

The Hufflepuff could understand the look of longing in Vernon’s face because he had been through it too. When Jimin's family unexpectedly tore up into pieces while he was only at the tender age of five, he had inarguably experienced the rawness of the melancholy emotions. Hence, it saddened him to detect the same kind of emotion from the younger.

 

“Are you alright Vernon?” Jimin asked out of concern for the younger student. He knew that he wasn't the only one with family problems and it made him all the more emphatic towards those who were in the similar situation as him.

 

“Hmm? Oh yeah I'm good. I mean, even my mum doesn’t talk about him a lot. What I know of him is usually from when I was little, before I came here to Hogwarts,” Vernon explained, he didn't actually plan to reveal so much about his father to the elder but Jimin’s gentle eyes encouraged him to open his heart a little. 

Besides, it felt like the Hufflepuff genuinely listened to him and it felt nice to talk to someone older. He was used to bottling up his emotions because his mother had reprimanded him that emotions reflected weakness. Moreover, he had heard a lot of good things about the elder from Jihyun and it felt really relieving to talk to the Hufflepuff, also knowing that the latter shared a similar past with him. Having being brought up without any siblings or relatives, Vernon had always craved for someone he could rely on, other than his mother.  

 

“Well, I'm sure your dad loves you. That's probably why he’s working hard, isn't it? You've got to just hold on to those memories.” Jimin suggested, as he tried to comfort the younger.

 

“Yeah, but there's not much really. He always kept himself locked in his room and never really made the time for me,” Vernon unfolded some things that he could recall about his father. 

“He's pretty strict too. Whenever I tried to talk to him, he'd always run his hand through his dark hair in annoyance. I think that was the most reaction I've gotten out of him...” Vernon’s voice trailed off as his lips curved into a sad smile. He didn't have much memories with his father, and it was neither because he was too young to remember nor because of the lack of trying from his part. The man simply wasn't interested in him.

Jimin nodded in understanding because he knew exactly how it felt like to be ignored by his own father. He had the similar experience after all. Ever so merry and lively as he was, he had tried to interact with his father countless times whenever the man was locked away in his room. In fact, Vernon’s story was almost identical to his own memory because after the umpteenth attempt to get his father’s attention, he had learnt the sign of dismissal from the man, and it was when he would comb his hand through his muffled hair. 

It was really odd how the way Vernon talked about his father sounded somewhat familiar.

Just then, the strangest thought struck the Hufflepuff’s mind. He didn't know how he ended up with the wildest thought that he had ever had, but the mere thought of it turned his mouth dry with a sudden apprehension.

He knew that it could simply be that Jinho and Vernon’s father shared the same kind of habit. But the slightest possibility of the things being otherwise was strangely bothering him.

It couldn't be, could it? 

It really couldn’t be it, but the Hufflepuff had to confirm his doubts. So he plucked up all of his courage to ask the question.

 

“Um, do you mind telling me your father’s name,” Jimin hesitantly asked the young Gryffindor. His throat was starting to get constrained as he tried to breath normally despite his accelerating heartbeat. He could feel the trail of cold sweat that was starting to break out on his back as he waited for the younger to answer the decisive question, desperately hoping that he wouldn't recognise whatever name that Vernon was about to utter.

 

“Yeah sure. It's Park Jinho,” Vernon answered without a slightest trace of suspicion, not knowing that what he said had left the other completely immobilized with utter shock.

 

Upon hearing the younger’s words, Jimin’s eyes widened, faintly resembling the full moon that beamed bright in the night sky. However the obvious difference that his eyes didn't shine with tranquility and calmness that the moon emitted. Instead, it was the total opposite. 

His brown eyes were filled with a glint of chaos that was completely visible to anyone who would pay a tad bit more attention. Overwhelmed with the influx of emotions, his stomach dropped and his palpitating heart tightened in his chest. It was as if he was literally being bombarded with a hard, solid object.

 

It couldn't be happening! What was going on? 

If whatever Vernon saying was the truth, it must mean that they were half-brothers?

 

“Jimin hyung, are you okay?” Vernon asked the older boy in concern, as he noticed that Jimin hadn’t really moved a muscle or utter a word since he mentioned his father’s name. The oblivious Gryffindor was confounded as Jimin did kind of looked like he had just frozen into a statue. It was slightly alarming that the elder’s face had turned paler than usual, like his spirit had left his body. 

Although the Hufflepuff was trying his best to look unaffected on the outside, the tangerine haired student was totally shaken up by the unexpected revelation. The easy mention of his father’s name from Vernon’s mouth instantly broke down whatever that he had believed to the the truth ever since he was young.

His father didn't just simply leave him. He left him, deserted him like an insignificant dust, for another family.

The tangerine haired Hufflepuff knew that the truth hurt, but learning the truth made him ponder if he was better off not knowing it; not when the frankness of the reality had the ability to destroy him and leave him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

Jimin finally snapped back into reality when Vernon called his name once again. The younger looked truly surprised by the sudden change in the elder’s mood as he scrutinised him with worried eyes. 

The Hufflepuff knew that he shouldn't blame Vernon for anything since the boy didn't seemed like he even knew about Jimin’s father. But he just couldn't trust the younger yet, not when he shared the same genes with Vivienne. So the orange haired student was aware that he couldn’t show his emotions in front of the younger.

 

“I-uh, yeah. Um...I need to go. See ya,” Jimin stuttered, as he tried to get away from the younger as fast as possible while trying his hardest to swallow the chaotic state of his mind.

 

Without even waiting for the younger’s response, the tangerine haired Hufflepuff turned and sprinted away with the speed of light, down the dimmed-light hallway, leaving a very undertaken Vernon behind, utterly confused from the sudden turn of the event.   
  


…

 

Down by the corridors, and up on the first floor of the Hogwarts Castle was the library. Inside, it contained rows among rows of shelves that stood parallel to each other, like they were soldiers neatly lined up in order. Filled in the shelves were tens of thousands of books, all located in many different sections, which included an Invisibility section, one with information about dragons and even a Restricted area at the back, that was set off with rope. It was almost unreal how the magnificent library was filled with so much wonders and inspirations.

 

In the library was Jungkook and Taehyung whom sat on a four-seater table, piled with annual books they had collected from the book shelf.

 

“Now, we have to be serious here, because we need to find any information that could be anything to do with her,” Jungkook began to speak in a straightforward matter.

 

“So you have found something that connected towards Professor Lafayette, the bloodstone?” Taehyung observed as he started to look through a book.

 

“Yes the bloodstone. For its magic to work it has to be kept with the owner at all times. Otherwise it won’t work if not. You know the thing around her neck that she always has, don’t you realise what it is or does?” Jungkook questioned the lavender-haired Ravenclaw.

 

“I’m sure that I’m clever enough to see what the necklace is that she wears.” Taehyung looked at Jungkook, wondering if to be rattled or not. Nonetheless he chose to let that slip, considered Jungkook was in a state of concentration right now.

 

Word by word, both boys scanned their fingers across page by page in the book, to see if something catches their attention. Which they are hoping for.

 

Few minutes went by of constant searching until in luck the Ravenclaw had spotted something.

 

“Hang on, look at this.”

 

“What?” Jungkook moved his focus onto Taehyung who placed the book in front of the Slytherin.

 

“Vivienne Lafayette,” Taehyung read the name out at the bottom of a old, printed photo.

 

Jungkook stared down at the tiny bit fainted picture which had a group photo of about twenty-five students. On the far left side, second person from end was a young girl with blonde, wavy hair and a remote of some freckles that were on her face.

 

“That’s Vivienne Lafayette?” Jungkook raised both his eyebrows as he ongoing looked at the young girl to double check he was not seeing things.

 

“Well, the name underneath says so,” Taehyung pointed, to show the raven-haired Slytherin it was right.

 

“That doesn’t make sense, the Vivienne in this photo looks different compared to Professor Lafayette we know,” Jungkook scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“But...this photo was taken years ago, how can this be possible. Unless-,” Jungkook could not believe it, neither can Taehyung. The Vivienne here at Hogwarts had no similarity to the Vivienne in the book.

 

“Unless Vivienne’s name is not her actual name, she faked it to begin with,” the lavender-haired boy announced.

 

Jungkook’s mouth was agape in surprise, not only him, most likely Taehyung also became lost in the expectation and conclusion.

 

“She must have changed her name, probably maybe come here,” Taehyung added.

 

“So...that’s it. Like I said the bloodstone she has, is what makes her look so young and beautiful. She changed her name, came to Hogwarts to become a professor as somebody else. She stole the identity to be someone she isn’t. Tae, you know what this means?” Jungkook slapped his hand down on the table.

 

“We have to take away and destroy that necklace of hers,” Taehyung declared on what this overwhelmed situation meant.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Without it, she’d be old and wrinkly,” Taehyung contended, now had gotten the flow of realisation, and what’s needing to be done.

 

“Who knows, she might even perish on the spot because she’s that bloody old, if how she looks to be that girl in the picture, which is decades old. To be honest, I don’t mind at all if she does,” Jungkook pointed out, with no problem on the thought of Vivienne instantly getting really old and dying off into dust.

 

The pair began to laugh at what they said and pictured Vivienne as an old, bad looking lady.

 

“We should mention this to the others, they’re going to be shocked once they hear it.” The Ravenclaw stood up, ready to head off to tell the news.

 

“For sure. Bring the book, because it’s important that we show them the photo so they can see the difference between the real Vivienne Lafayette and....someone that we ‘call’ Vivienne.” The young Slytherin insisted to Taehyung.

 

The two gathered up the books except the one that was marked with the photo inside, and put them back on the shelves, in the right place. Together, they walked through the pretty busy area where other students sat on different tables, quietly chatting to each other or studying by themselves.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook left the library, wasting no time to spread the word to all their friends about the circumstances and the sudden shock.

 

Everything all came together because, this whole time, Vivienne Lafayette’s identity had been nothing but…

 

A total lie.

 

…

  
  
Jimin was a very passive type of person, it took a lot to make him angry. Not angry as in irritated, everybody becomes irritated sometimes. No, angry as in knuckles clenched tightly and lip being bitten until the point of drawing blood. 

  
  
Namjoon and Seokjin had always told Jimin that other people's opinions didn't matter, Yoongi had always visually shown that he didn't allow other people to get to him. And even Jungkook and Hoseok were able to ignore other people when needed.    


 

Taehyung was probably the only one who would understand Jimin in the anger field, not Hoseok’s type of anger. But the anger of feeling like you shouldn't say anything, and having an inner battle with yourself. 

  
  
Jimin had been having a relatively calm time considering recent events, the courtyard was always so beautiful, no matter what the season. And he had found himself standing in it, staring into the bubbling fountain that held the spirits of generations. 

  
  
He wondered how many others had stood in the same position as he, and stared into the open water that shadowed the blue sky above. He thought about what emotions they would have been feeling. How many people had stood there with tears in their eyes, or a smile on their face? He would never know. 

  
  
It was all ruined when a group of certain people walked past, a group of certain people who constantly wanted to remind Jimin that he was anything but perfect. 

  
  
He hadn't really cared at first, about their comments of his mother. He had read the letter, he had gazed into a world of love that he was totally unaware of. And he didn't need to feel bad about what they said, he knew that she had loved him. 

  
  
No, it had all be fine. He hadn't been angry at all, that was, until one of them decided to pick at something new. Something very recently close to Jimin's heart. 

  
  
"You don't have that mutt with you?" One of them had asked, towering over Jimin like the oldest tree in the world compared to a small blade of grass.    


 

It took a moment for Jimin to understand exactly what the other student meant, it took Jimin only a moment to go from passive to pissed off. And the next sentence that the boy's friend spoke, honestly made Jimin want to do something that he had never thought about in his life.    


 

"You're right, he doesn't have that seaweed haired guard dog with him. He's all alone." The guy chuckled out, causing the two girls and three other guys with him to laugh. As if feeding off of his friends giggles of encouragement, the guy decided to push Jimin's button far too hard.    


 

"Your roommate is a psycho isn't he? Heard the almost killed somebody because they spoke about him being a mud blood, what a loser."    


 

Funny. These people thought that it was funny, funny to talk horribly about people that they didn't even know. And that made Jimin mad, really, really mad.    


 

"Shut up."   


 

It was like the group of bullies had to do a double take for a second, just to make sure Jimin had actually talked back.    


 

"What did you just say to me?" The brunet teenager before Jimin looked pissed, but he also looked confused. The Hufflepuff had never talked back before, and it was sort of astonishing.    


 

"You can talk about me all you want..." Jimin had to summon every ounce of bravery he had inside of his heart, his words were nervous, nervous but oh so sure. He almost felt bad for talking back, but then he remembered that the eyes currently staring at him weren't warm and comforting like Hoseok or Yoongi's.    


 

"But... don't speak negatively of someone that you don't know, you don't know them and honestly... I doubt they care enough about any of you to speak negatively when you're out of ear shot anyway." He whispered out softly, eyes downcast and fingers holding tightly onto his own sleeves.    


 

"So, please." He breathed nervously and finally looked up, meeting the stunning icy blue pair of eyes before him. Really, they were so beautiful. Like a glazier falling into the freezing cold ocean.    


 

"Don't talk so horribly about my friends, especially since you know nothing of their inner beauty." His soft voiced cracked at the end, expressing his inner anger along with how much it really pained him to hear others speak of his two bestfriends so negatively.    


 

These people didn't know about what Hoseok or Yoongi had been through.    


 

The group of people standing in front of him didn't know about the long nights Hoseok had spent crying and apologising about his outburst that one time, they didn't know about the emotional torment and strain behind Hoseok's gorgeous smile. But Jimin knew.    


 

Those icy blue eyes knew nothing of Yoongi's patience, they knew nothing of the tentative care and tender embraces of protection that Yoongi was so capable of giving, seaport his cold exterior.    


 

They didn't know a thing.    


 

"Tch. Whatever, let's go." The guy mumbled out, tearing his hypnotic gaze away from Jimin's. They left without further word, but the Hufflepuff knew that he had impacted the blue eyed student a lot more than his friends.    


 

He felt shaky, not distressed but... proud. Yes, he was proud that he had stood up for his friends. They were always doing the same for him, Jimin smiled to himself as he stared down at the dark pebbles.   


 

"Hey Jimin!" A voice screamed suddenly in his ear as a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, Jimin couldn't help but scream in shock.    


 

"AH!"    


 

"You're something special Park Jimin." Taehyung chuckled out, Jimin wanted to pinch him. 

 

The Ravenclaw always came at a bad time.    
  


...

  
  
Taehyung loved Jimin, he loved the way that the other smiled with his eyes and cried with his laugh. He truly was an amazing friend, one that Taehyung enjoyed spending time with. 

  
  
Their time together in the mirror had changed the Ravenclaw boy's perception of the Hufflepuff. Before the incident, Taehyung didn't think he would ever see a pained expressed on that happy face, it had been very confronting to see his friend's true condition when he was right in front of him. It had actually been quite heartbreaking, he remembered it as if it were yesterday. 

  
  
It had been dark and quiet inside the mirror, quiet yet so un-peaceful, there had been something awfully horrifying about its box like state. Taehyung had seen a girl in the corner first, she looked terribly ill and fatigued, but that was nothing compared to the look his small friend wore.    


 

Taehyung recalled the very moment he had seen Jimin. He remembered bending down lowly in front of a broken and hanging head, Ginger locks were greasy and sweaty, matted together with humidity. He had tried to speak to Jimin, get him to look up, but he didn't even have the strength to respond.   


 

It was never an easy thing seeing somebody you care about hurt, hurting when you can't do anything to help. He hadn't been able to provide any physical relief for his friend, so the emotional support he gave was almost tenfold.    


 

He hugged him, consoled him, calmed him down. Anything to help Jimin hold onto the hope that Jungkook and the others were coming for them. Anything.    


 

His eyes had been opened that day, Taehyung had always been aware of emotional pain, but he had never been aware that somebody like Jimin could experience it in such a sense.    


 

So now, staring right at Jimin's face and with an arm lazily hanging around him, he could truly appreciate those crescent eye smiles and upturned lips.    


 

The orange haired student appeared to be thinking of something, perhaps a memory or an event. Taehyung didn't know which, and he wanted to ask, just to make sure that his smile wasn't one of negative emotions.    


 

"Are you okay, Jimin?" Taehyung’s voice thrummed lowly in the Hufflepuff's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

 

Was he okay? Jimin thought that he was a moment ago after standing up for Hoseok and Yoongi, but were things alright in general? He didn't even know himself. 

 

As if reading the expression on his friends face, Taehyung began to walk them, slowly. 

  
  
Jimin didn't really get much of a choice in the matter, not that he minded the rather tall Ravenclaw guiding him around. He didn't know where they were going, but it was Taehyung, so he didn't know what to expect really. 

  
  
The pair walked in silence through the ancient walls of Hogwarts, quietly marvelling at the carved and chiseled details inside of the castle's inner architecture. The columns and ceilings were always of great detail. 

  
  
It took a long time into their walk for Jimin to finally realise where they were going, they had crossed the entire school already, and he didn't miss the light in Taehyung’s eyes when they began to walk up the massive spiral staircase that led to the Ravenclaw tower. He felt anxious all of a sudden. 

  
  
Even in his moderately fit state, Jimin never ceased to be amazed at how much effort those stairs took, he honestly hated walking up them. But Taehyung didn't even seemed phased. 

  
  
"We're almost there." 

  
  
Jimin was confused by that statement, they weren't almost there. In fact, they weren't even half way up the massive staircase when Taehyung suddenly stopped in his tracks.    


 

"What are we doing here Tae- AH!" Jimin screamed frantically when the Ravenclaw suddenly picked the Hufflepuff up and swung him over his shoulder, drawing attention from the few people walking around at the bottom of the stair case.

 

"Tae what are you doing? Put me down!" He grumbled out and whacked his friend non violently on the back.

 

"Hey, just calm down and trust me... Okay?" Taehyung replied in reassurance, eyes widening in animation as he nodding at Jimin, who was having a hard time seeing the Ravenclaw's face. He sighed in defeat and dropped his hands. 

 

"If you drop me you're dead Tae."

  
  
"Sure Park." 

  
  
Taehyung didn't miss the nervous look in Jimin's trusting eyes when he decided to open up one of the windows on the stair case with his free hand, Jimin suddenly held onto him tighter. 

  
  
"Tae... Tae why are you opening that?" He asked, suddenly completely mortified, why would he be opening up one of those windows? They were so high up. 

  
  
"Just trust me, trust me like you did last time." 

  
  
Jimin had to think about those words for a second, a moment. Until they went through his ear and into his brain, searching the depths of his mind for any contrast, until he found it. Taehyung meant the mirror. 

  
  
The Hufflepuff often wondered that, he wondered if Taehyung ever thought about the mirror, he contemplated on whether or not his friend remembered it as vividly as he himself often did. If he too was haunted by sleeping demons sometimes when he closed his eyes. 

  
  
Jimin went quiet, and that was when Taehyung decided he needed to go through with his recent actions. 

 

He fully slid up the window of the sill, it slid up effortlessly easy for such an old window, and immediately after doing so, a beautiful airy breeze fluttered into the stairwell. 

  
  
The Hufflepuff was taken aback by the sudden weightless feeling he felt, the breeze was beautiful and cold, crisp and delightful. It was indulging. 

  
  
The tranquil moment ended when Taehyung suddenly started to climb through the window, not putting Jimin down before doing so. 

 

"Hey, hey wait-"

 

Taehyung continued to pull them both through the open window, finding Jimin's pleas kind of comical. His friend was acting as if they were about to jump off the building together. 

  
  
Finally mustering up enough strength to pull them both up, Taehyung gripped tightly onto the window frame with his free hand, gripped Jimin tighter and hoisted them both up through the open window.    


 

Jimin didn't scream this time, but he did let out a distressed sound when he almost whacked his head on the side of the window. 

  
  
"And we're here!" Taehyung announced proudly as he plonked Jimin down a bit too harshly on an uneven surface, it took the Hufflepuff only mere moment to realise where Taehyung had brought him. And his eyes suddenly widened. 

  
  
It was beautiful. 

  
  
All around were misty floating clouds, cold and icy so far up. The breeze was gentle and kind, creating a scene of pure serenity above the world below. Jimin couldn't see the endless snow capped mountains in the distance, hidden behind the clouds, but he was so sure that they would be beautiful nonetheless. 

  
  
Jimin stayed exactly where Taehyung had placed him, and stared contently into the fluffy clouds, they looked so close that he could almost touched them. 

  
  
The Hufflepuff reached out a delicate hand into the foggy cloud before him, as if trying to caress the unknown. He wasn't at all surprised by the soft kiss of another hand pressing against his own. 

  
  
And then he saw what it was, Taehyung was right in front of him, crouching down on both feet to be a little above lure orange haired Hufflepuff’s eyes level. Smart and mischievous eyes stared into his down, and large hand pressed firmly against Jimin's small one. 

  
  
Jimin would have thought Taehyung was playing a joke on him if it weren't for the concern swimming inside of his volcanic orbs. 

  
  
This position reminded Taehyung of something dark, as he looked right through Jimin’s soul and into his mind. His hand was so much larger than Jimin's, he could easily curl his fingers over the top of the smaller hand if he really wanted to. 

  
  
"What are you keeping to yourself, what is bothering you that you can't even look at me, your friend, without a pained expression Jimin?" The taller of the two asked, or stated, finally curling his long and graceful fingers over the top of the smaller ones, grasping them softly. 

  
  
This moment was perfect right? Here Jimin was, sitting in front of one of the most important people in his life. On top of one of the highest rooftops around, a quiet breeze fluttering their hair, and a caring hand holding his own. 

  
  
Taehyung was finally asking Jimin what he had wanted to confess all along, how could he deny Taehyung when the Ravenclaw was giving him such a thoughtful expression? He couldn't.

  
  
So Jimin told Taehyung everything that he couldn't pile onto someone less like him. He told him of his bullies, of how Yoongi had been the only one allowed to know, the only one allowed to be willingly burdened for a short time in his life. He told of his mother, of the note he found, of the jewellery box he had kept so well hidden, hidden even from Hoseok. There was nothing that he couldn't tell he eyes before him. 

  
  
When Jimin finally told Taehyung of Vernon, Vivienne... Vernon being Jimin’s brother. The silent tears that had unknowingly began falling from his gorgeous eyes, were softly swept away by the tip of Taehyung's finger tips. Delicately for such large fingers. 

  
  
The shocked expression on the lavender haired teens face was just as saddened as Jimin’s, except for the lonesome smile and the understanding within his soul. Jimin had never been more appreciative of somebody, well, never in a situation like this. 

  
  
Taehyung was shocked, shocked about Vernon, even... relieved. Because he knew exactly what his smaller friend was thinking deep down. He had someone, maybe not someone he was close to, but somebody who was actually related to him. Who was living and breathing. 

  
  
It was ironic really, that the very thing Jimin was stressed and confused about was also making him think in a sort of enthusiastic way. Even if it was muddled. 

  
  
"Jimin?" 

  
  
The Hufflepuff tilted his head to the side, in question, Taehyung finally smiled. His full boxy grin smile, and leaned forward to place his free hand on Jimin's chest. 

  
  
"Just listen to what your heart is telling you, and you can't go wrong." Jimin’s breath hitched. 

  
  
"We are all here for you, you know that. I'm shocked about everything you've just told me. But the fact that you have managed to overcome most of it without me knowing... you're so strong. Never forget that." 

  
  
Jimin would never forget it. And he didn't forget it when Taehyung leaned forward and pulled him into a hug, a hug that put all of his confusion, sadness and anxiousness right back together. Just like that one time in the mirror. 

  
  
Taehyung thought about a lot when they shared that hug on the rooftops. He thought about how much he would be there for Jimin more, and how much he would endure this pain and burden with him. Because they are friends, and that's what friends do. 

  
  
"You're so soft hearted Jimin-ah."

  
  
"Shut up Tae."    
  


...   
  


 

“So let me get this straight,” Namjoon held up a hand in front of him as he pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. “You’re telling me that Mrs. Lafayette has the Bloodstone and she’s using it for her own selfish desires, that she’s behind all the kidnappings that happened all those months ago,  _ and  _ that she’s been faking her identity all along?”

Jungkook nodded eagerly, one leg swinging lightly mid-air as he sat on the edge of the wooden table. He tapped his fingers relentlessly on its surface as he eyed Taehyung up and down multiple times, until the Ravenclaw literally felt a burning glare scorching his skull and turned his head around to face him. The Slytherin tried to tell him something by displaying a very exaggerated variety of expressions, to which Taehyung responded with a puzzled one, brows knitted together as he shot him an assertive look.

“...Okay then,” Namjoon murmured slowly, watching their exchange with a baffling confusion. “But do you even have any proof to sustain your implications?” 

“They aren’t just implications,” the raven haired boy huffed, a hint of exasperation lacing the tip of his tone. “I  _ know _ she’s the one to blame.” 

“That’s great, really, but that’s not how it works unless she has explicitly done something questionable.”

“But she’s been lying to everybody!” Jimin interjected, pressing his lips in a thin line as he slammed his hand on the table with not too much force to prove his point.

“Okay, okay, let’s calm down first and see what we’ve got.” Taehyung pushed himself off the table as he grabbed his best friend by the shoulders, rubbing his thumbs against the fabric of his shirt in circular movements in a quick attempt to calm him wordlessly. 

They were back in the library once again, the sun setting behind open curtains as it peeked through the distance. After hearing Jimin’s confession, Taehyung didn’t feel like he had any time to waste. In a rush,  he had managed to wrap his hand around the Hufflepuff’s arm and drag him across the hallways, dismissively shushing each of his questions before they could even reach his mouth. 

Making Namjoon tag along hadn’t been originally part of his plan, but when he had bumped in the  disheveled Ravenclaw in his haste, he had just decided that it couldn’t possibly hurt. Unlike Jungkook, Namjoon was patient, he didn’t rush into things unnecessarily without thinking every possible scenario throughout. Taehyung knew it, of course, having known his roommate for so long, and he had figured that they needed help from someone like him if they wanted to get anywhere solid. And what damage could have a level headed opinion done anyways, right?

Jungkook had been surprised to say the least when an implacable Taehyung with two very disoriented Jimin and Namjoon tailing behind had approached him out of the blue. He had quickly gone through a mental journey, trying to figure out if he were in trouble for something he had done, but once again the lavender haired boy cut down his protests immediately.

 

When Taehyung had actually managed to open his mouth, however, the Slytherin had wanted to rip off his head as he eyed Jimin standing right next to them. Why were they involving him in this? Jimin had already gone through so much lately, Jungkook didn’t want to burden him any further with something that wasn’t even certain yet. Especially if it meant dipping right back into memories he was sure Jimin wanted to forget. He thought that it was obvious that all of that was supposed to stay between them for now, bloody Taehyung. 

“Jimin can help us find her real identity.”

 

...Or maybe not. 

“Wait, what? What do you mean?” he urged, eyes flickering between the two as a deep frown made its way on his forehead. 

“I was gonna tell you –  _ if you had let me, that is – _ that Jimin knows things that we don’t that could really change the outcome of our research.” Taehyung huffed, giving him a pointed look. 

“Care to elaborate?” said Namjoon expectantly, leaning in with an unconcealed curiosity. 

Taehyung nudged the Hufflepuff lightly, encouraging him to speak. Jimin wasn't sure how he had ended there, in that precise situation where he wasn’t understanding half of the things that were going on, but he guessed there was nothing wrong in sharing the truth with the rest of his friends, it wasn’t like he couldn't trust them. Besides, no more running away, wasn’t it? 

“Vernon is my half brother.” 

The gasps that followed his statement were nothing he didn’t expect, and yet they still settled a weird feeling in his stomach. It was odd, to say it out loud. Jimin wasn’t even sure if he had processed the fact himself yet. 

“How?” it was the only thing Jungkook could muster up, his tongue caught in a baffled silence as he stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Apparently… Mrs. Lafayette and my father are together. Have been for a while actually,” he croaked out, the words leaving a trail bitterness behind as they left his mouth. 

“Did you know about this?” Namjoon asked, confusion and worry clear on his face as he pondered the new information. 

“No, God, of course not.” Jimin shaked his head, a heavy sigh leaving his dry lips. “I accidentally discovered it today myself when I talked to Vernon.” 

“You talked to Vernon?” the oldest one inquired, the picture in his head getting more and more blurred as he tried to find a faint logical connection between all these little pieces. 

“Yes, I wanted to investigate a bit on his mother so I just–” he let out a breath. “Maybe it wasn’t best idea, after all.” 

“You go on, I’ll be right back!” Taehyung announced all of a sudden as he dashed off somewhere before any of them had even the chance to say anything, his lavender hair disappearing behind one of the shelves in a blur. Jimin was left gaping like the rest of them, but his attention was quickly snapped back by Jungkook. 

“But how does this help us with finding her true identity?” the Slytherin piped in, puzzled. He wasn’t trying to sound insensitive as if he didn’t care about the Hufflepuff had just said, but he was seriously having a hard time understanding where Taehyung had been trying to go with this. 

“She knows my mother, as in  _ personally knows her _ . When I had asked her about it, she lied to me and told me that she had to know about my past just because she’s my teacher, but then I discovered that they both frequented Hogwarts together with my father.” Jimin explained briefly, locking his eyes with his boyfriend. It was like they had just now actually seen each other, even if they had been in the same place all along, taking in each other’s worried gazes and tired faces. They had a lot to talk about again, somehow they always ended up back at the starting point, and it was beginning to become an unnerving resignation even for Jimin. That wasn’t how relationships were supposed to work, were they? 

“Oh, I see.” Jungkook mumbled, maybe averting his eyes because he felt the same thing, Jimin couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason behind it. He looked like he was about to say something, but Taehyung came back in that exact moment, a bunch of thick volumes piled on his arms that barely allowed him to see where he was walking. 

Namjoon shot up from his seat to help him, forcing him to give him at least a bit of his load despite the other’s faint protests. They heard him chuckle immediately after, as he watched the silver haired boy try to balance the books on his hands without having them tripling off. 

“You’re the last person I would have asked help, thank you very much,” he snickered, shooting him a lopsided grin. Namjoon barely resisted the urge to kick him in the leg, considering how he would have probably made him fall flat on the floor with everything scattered on the marble tiles of the library knowing the delicacy he possessed. And especially also because there was a high chance he would have fallen in the attempt as well. 

“You’re fucking welcome.” He rolled his eyes instead, trying to sound offended. Which he failed to do, apparently, because Taehyung just winked at him half amusedly. 

“Are those the annuals we went through earlier?” Jungkook observed them as they sprawled the book on the table, the old covers cracked on the sides. 

“Yep,” the Ravenclaw said, letting out a huff as he managed to place the last one down. “If we can’t find her by her name, we can find her by her picture. Jimin?” 

“Yeah?” he answered sitting up straight as he eyed the new content on the table with perplextion laced of curiosity. 

“Do you think you can find the year your parents were students at Hogwarts?” 

“I guess? I mean it’s just a matter of a quick calculation after all.” he mumbled, standing up as he skimmed his gaze through the several tomes. 

“How old were you when you mother passed away?” Namjoon asked, hesitantly. It was a very small shrewdness **,** but Jimin had to bite back a smile as he noticed the way the elder had tried to be careful as he brought it up. 

“Five. She was thirty then, that means it must have been roughly aroun–”

“All the annuals from thirty-one to twenty-four years ago.” the other interrupted him with a decisive tone before he could even start doing the calculations in his head, making him shut his mouth. 

“Right,” he said, scratching his cheek with a low chuckle. 

“Alright then, let’s get started.” Taehyung clapped his hands together as he lifted some of the books and handed them over to Jimin, who was barely able to grab them before they fell on the table. “Jungkook and I will look through the Slytherin annuals, while you two can double-check if– wait, what was your mother’s House again?” 

“Gryffindor.” 

“Perfect, then you can go through that.” 

After that, an unexpected, odd silence fell on them. Or maybe it was only Jimin that was feeling that way, considering how the others had already started their job nonchalantly. Maybe it was all in his head, maybe Jungkook wasn’t actually slipping hesitant glances at him ever so often, abruptly averting them as soon as the Hufflepuff lifted his eyes. 

The Ravenclaw on his side asked him his mother’s name in a whisper, and for a while it was the only words that were spoken. There was just the sound of the paper shuffling against paper, accompanied by Namjoon’s low mutters under his breath as he kept track of the names they went through. 

Jimin grabbed one of the books himself, checking the if the year before opening it. It wasn’t a hard task, really, all they had to do was find his mother’s name by following the alphabetic order, but for some reason he kept getting distracted even in a situation like this. 

“Lee Hyerin, Lee Hyerin, Lee Hyerin – oh, Jimin, come here.” he waved him to move closer, eyes never leaving the page he was onto. “Is this her?” 

Jimin peeked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of a familiar face that he had seen way too many times in his head to forget. Her face was younger, a light pink colouring her cheeks the way they used to glow in the farthest of his memories, brown hair shorter than what he remembered. She was still the same, and yet she looked so different to him. 

“Yeah.” he whispered, and he must have sounded much more shaky than he had intended because Namjoon  looked at him as if asking if he was okay, to which Jimin just smiled. 

“Alright then, this means they should be all registered in the annuals. Do you guys need help?” the silver haired boy asked, an half ironic note in his voice as he watched Jungkook fidget with the pages almost angrily.

“Why the fuck are there so many people, like who told them to come here, couldn't they stay at home–”

“Easy there,” Taehyung chuckled. “You’re going to rip it off.” 

“I’m going to fucking _burn_ _it_ if I don’t see her shitty face like right now,” he hissed, flipping the pages one by one with way too much force than required. 

“Well, I wouldn't exactly define her ‘ _ shitty _ ’ now, she’s one fine lady if you ask me–”

“ _ Hyung _ !” Jimin smacked him on the arm. 

“What! I was just saying.” 

“I’ll tell Jin-hyung that you have a crush on a shady forty year old woman.” 

“I  _ don’t _ have a cr–” 

“Oh thank fuck.” Jungkook groaned out exaggeratedly, throwing the book in the middle. “There she is.” 

“ _ Aurélie Véronique Margaux _ .” Taehyung read out loud, brows knitting together. “Seriously?”

“What even.” 

But there was no mistake, the face of the girl in the picture looked exactly like their Potion’s teacher. There wasn’t really a doubt, after all, considering that she didn’t age in the slightest. She was porcelain pale, cold blue eyes covered by a few blonde strands that felt like sharp diggers even through the paper. 

“She really does look the same.” Namjoon murmured, mouth parted in surprise and eyebrows raised. 

“Told you.” the Slytherin huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“So, what now?” Jimin asked, leaning on the page curiously. 

“I’d say let’s go kidnap her son and throw him to the monster in the lake, see if she enjoys it.” The raven haired Slytherin smirked mellifluously, tone way too amused for Jimin’s liking. 

“Jungkook, we are  _ not _ doing that.” The Hufflepuff stared at him sternly, not entirely sure if he was being serious or it was just a joke. 

“Your loss, could have been a lot of fun,” he shrugged, flopping down the chair with an unimpressed look that made Jimin roll his eyes. 

“I think we should try to find what she’s after, what does she really want if she’s willing to mess with so many lives as if they were her toys.” Namjoon suggested, scratching his chin absentmindedly. Taehyung hummed in response, taking the book in his hands and ripping off the page. 

“I am so, so sorry,” he said as he caressed the volume dramatically.  He couldn't believe he had just mutilated a book like that, even if it was just an old, crappy annual book. 

“What are you doing?” Jungkook asked, an eyebrow quirked high as he watched him whisper something to the paper. 

“You wouldn't understand,” the Ravenclaw shushed him, waving a hand dismissively.  

“I think that’s enough investigation for today, my brain already hurts. Let’s just decide how to proceed tomorrow when we are all more fresh, yeah?” Namjoon was always the wisest, no doubt about it. Taehyung expected Jungkook to throw a fit, but surprisingly enough the other just nodded, agreeing with him almost way too easily. He wasn’t sure if there was supposed to be something fishy behind that, but he didn’t try to push it. 

“By the way, don’t think you all are going to leave without helping me replace these babies at their proper places,” he said instead, pointing a finger at them. 

“I thought you didn’t want my help?” Namjoon snorted rolling his eyes, an amused expression making its way on his face. 

“Shut up and start moving.” 

Jimin chuckled at the scene, shaking his head as he approached the table in order to grab some of the manuals. Jungkook did the same, almost as if he was mirroring him, and their movements were so slow that Jimin couldn't help but look up when he felt the Slytherin’s hand brush against his own. 

Taehyung and Namjoon had already started walking off the corridor, still lost in a muffled bickering that wasn’t reaching their ears anymore. 

“Jeez, I’m always so slow,” he tried to break the weird atmosphere with a low chuckle, gathering half of the remaining books on his hands. “We should really get–” 

“How are you?” the question felt unexpected, like lightning striking through clear skies, and yet deep down he found that he had wanted nothing more than Jungkook to ask him. To talk to him, and him alone. There was uncertainty painted across the other’s face, as if he didn’t know what to do. 

“I’m okay,” he smiled, and it was sincere. He was fine. It had been a hectic day, but he was fine now. He could feel that he was. 

“You look… different.” The statement settled down between them slowly, making Jimin raise his eyebrows slightly in surprise. 

“Different?” he asked, the silence of the library strangely not feeling overbearing anymore. It was nice, to say the least, with just the two of them trapped inside an invisible bubble of unspoken words. 

Jungkook didn’t answer him, instead, he walked around the table until he was standing right next to him, making Jimin lift up his head to look him in the eyes. 

“I don’t know, you look… fiercer. Does that make sense?” he muttered, sitting on the edge of the table to look at him properly. 

“Are you saying you saw me as weak before?” Jimin asked, and he hoped that Jungkook was able to catch the light tone in his voice. He wouldn't have blamed him if he had seen him like that, it was what he believed too until a few hours ago. He wasn’t strong yet, maybe, but he was getting there. Slowly, step by step, like he always did. 

Jungkook took his hand in his, pulling him closer as he shaked his head. 

“I didn’t mean here,” he said, tapping the middle of the Hufflepuff’s chest with a finger. “But here.” He repeated the gesture, leaving a feather light touch on his temple that brushed against his hair. Jimin smiled again, a weird feeling of accomplishment making its way inside him. 

“Then why didn’t you tell me what you were up to?” he said then, his tone still devoided by any harshness. 

“I didn’t want to burden you any further, and I thought– well, I thought it wouldn’t have been a good idea to remind you about the mirror accident again.” The Slytherin fumbled with his words, eyes flickering around uncomfortably. 

“Thank you, for being so considerate,” he said, lifting a hand to caress the other’s cheek. “But I don’t want you to treat me like I’m something frail that’s going to get broken by the first blow of wind either.” 

“That’s not what I think, really. It’s just, I don’t know, I hate seeing you worried and stressed, especially if I know I can prevent it.” Jungkook insisted, his words laced of a controlled urgency, as if he needed him to understand more than anything else. 

“I know, silly.” Jimin breathed out, pressing their foreheads together. “I know.” 

It was as simple as that, really, he thought. They didn’t need to share too many words, they didn’t need to tell each other every single little thing that happened to them each day, the feeling of knowing that they could trust each other with anything was enough. He just hoped it would stay there, permanently, like a drawing carved into a stone. 

“Hey, Jungkookie,” he spoke up again, a smile ghosting over his lips. 

“Yeah?” 

“I like you.” 

He heard Jungkook chortle in amusement as he proceeded to pinch his hip lightly, making him squeak.

“I know, you’ve told me already.” he said, and yet his lips were curving upwards as well. 

“No, I really,  _ really _ like you.” Jimin protested, pulling back to lock his eyes with him properly.

“I bet I like you more.” Jungkook stated matter-of-factly, eyebrows wiggling up and down multiple times.

“Not everything is a competition.” The Hufflepuff rolled his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to hold back a smile. 

“It’s not really a competition if I’ve already won.” 

“Shut up.” He smacked him on the chest, but Jungkook didn’t let go, his hand still wrapped around his wrist caging him right back into his hold. 

“Why, what are you gonna do?” Jimin felt almost mocked as he watched the Slytherin smirk at him, the spark of a challenge clear in his dark eyes, like a fire ignited in the middle of the night. 

A fire that was tempting to Jimin, even if it could burn. 

He wasn’t really sure what had guided his movements after that – he must have been possessed, there was no other logical explanation in his mind, which was saying a lot actually –, when he had decided to grab Jungkook by his tie and crash their lips together. 

The Slytherin let out a muffled sound against his skin, clearly caught by surprise by the way the other had pressed their mouths together with such an unexpected eagerness, but it would have been a lie to say that he wasn’t pleased by it. In all the time they had been together, Jimin had never really been the type to push or be bold like this, but instead of feeling weirded out, Jungkook found himself feeling a tingling sensation right under the tip of his fingers, a rush of adrenaline that itched him to grab the other by the back of his neck, digging his fingers in the deep tangerine of his hair. 

So he did just that, pressing him closer by the waist until he could feel his body flush against him completely. There was a faint hesitancy in his touches, as if he wasn’t quite entirely sure of what he was doing, but Jungkook’s mind was too clouded to think through it, to let rationality take over. 

Jimin threw his arms around his shoulders, his teeth nibbling at Jungkook’s bottom lip. It was new, it was different from everything they had shared so far, it had nothing of the reassuring touches and the gentle kisses of before. This one made Jimin’s heart beat on an erratic pace, so loud and fast that he could feel it burst open at any moment. This kiss didn’t seem to give any comfort, it only wanted to take and take and take. What, Jimin wasn’t sure of yet, but when Jungkook pressed harder against his mouth and he couldn't help the shameless, muffled moan that escaped his throat, he didn’t have time to think about it anymore. 

He pulled back abruptly, both of their movements halting awkwardly in place as the Hufflepuff gaped at the boy abashedly, cheeks burning scarlet as he covered his lips with his fingers. 

“I’m–” he blurted, eyes wide. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s o-okay,” Jungkook mumbled under his breath, his face flushed unusually pink as well as he looked everywhere but at him. “I don’t really mind.” 

Jimin would have probably choked on air after that if he could have, but he just simulated an exaggerated cough that made him cringe afterwards as it dissipated in the deadly silence of the library. Jungkook scratched the back his nape distractedly, unsure of what to do next. 

“Well we should, uhm, put these back and join the others for dinner.” he managed to croak out, shuffling between the forgotten books on the table. 

“Yeah.” 

There was a prolonged beat of silence as they just stared at something unidentified on each other’s shirt, that looked much more interesting than ever before, no one actually making the effort to move. He watched as Jimin fidgeted with the hem of his collar, fingers curling around it as he insistently avoided his gaze. 

“Jungkook?” he breathed out all of a sudden, peeking shyly from under his bangs with his shiny, red lips pressed in a thin line.

“Hm?” 

“We should do it more often.” 

He didn’t know about Jimin, but Jungkook sure as hell choked on air after that. 

  
  
…

 

Inside the stoned, slightly cracked grey walls, in such it roamed metres high up upon the ground, that curved over on top like an arch, sat Yoongi and Seokjin chilling by the rectangle shaped windows, with a crescent triangle above, that formed altogether into a slight pentagon.

 

Yoongi and Seokjin were casually talking about the recent times of what business or occasions the two had been doing.

 

“So what’s been happening? Have you been scaring anymore kids?” Seokjin asked with a chuckle, knowing Yoongi might give ‘the look’, he has sometimes to people that make them uncomfortable to be around him.

 

“Well actually, today not long ago I was really close to pegging a book at someone’s face and breaking their nose. These little shits, I’m trying to do some work in peace, but they had to be so fucking loud. Pissed me off,” Yoongi explained the event he almost had with the younger students.

 

“Thankfully, I am happy that you did not intentionally throw the book at them. We don’t want a student taken to the nurses for a injury,” Seokjin relieved that Yoongi kept his cool, would not want to have anyone ended up with a broken nose or something similar to that.

 

“I was so close, I really held the book firm and it had a hard cover too. But I didn’t do it, since they had finally left, and I got to have the great sound of quietness again.” Yoongi added in.

 

“Well done. Good that they left before it could have gotten any further,” Seokjin became pleased towards Yoongi.

 

“How’s Holly? Haven’t heard much about your dog, considering that most times he’s been hidden in your dorm,” Seokjin asked the mint haired Slytherin, intentionally.

 

“Holly is good, I took him out for a walk before to give him some fresh air and a sniff around, which he liked. It wasn’t like a long one though, because I don’t want to be caught by any of the professors with him,” Yoongi explained to Seokjin, with a slight smile on his face.

 

Seokjin knows that Yoongi loves Holly, there will never be a time for anyone to see those two far away from each other. Other than Yoongi's possible busy schedule of school work, they are too into playing with each other, share cuddles, like Yoongi said the occasional sneaky walks outside the Hogwarts building. The pair of them are like magnets attached that never can be pulled apart.

 

“Glad to hear that, he is such a adorable dog,” Seokjin said, and Yoongi nodded in agreement. “He is.”

 

“I’m sure you give him loads of kisses and cuddles all the time. Holding onto him like a fluffy teddy bear while you are asleep,” Seokjin cooed as he made a kissy face, and pretended he was holding Holly to cuddle.

 

“Shut up,” Yoongi mumbled to the elder, than looked away a little, during the time that his pale white cheeks suddenly blushed.

 

The Gryffindor senior laughed whilst he patted Yoongi’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, but it’s cute.”

 

Yoongi turned back to Seokjin and smiled just as he rolled his eyes followed with a shake of his head.

 

At this moment, Seokjin remembered that he needed to borrow a book to help for his studying from Hoseok. He was going to see Hoseok before, however that was when he ran into Yoongi on the way. Which he did not mind at all, he always does want to chat with the tired-faced Slytherin every now and then.

 

“By the way, have you seen Hobi?” the brown-haired Gryffindor asked.

 

Yoongi shrugged as he replied, “No I haven’t, he’s probably gone back to his room by now.”

 

Seokjin nodded. “Alright, I just need to get something off him, I’ll be right back. Shouldn’t be long.”

 

“Yep, see you in a bit Jin,” Yoongi waved as Seokjin walked off to the direction going to the Hufflepuff’s dorm.

  
…    
  


Hoseok honestly felt so tired. He just wanted to get back to his and Jimin’s room, and sleep off the rest of the day. Which was why he was currently mumbling around in the common room and packing up his things. He and a few other Hufflepuffs had been studying up on some exam questions, and as intelligent as Hoseok was (without bragging of course) his mind honestly felt numb from too much stimulation. 

  
  
The Hufflepuff was delicate in his touches, neatly packing away the pencils and pens back into the holder that they lived in on the centre of one of the round common room tables. 

  
  
Soft yellows and greens made up the Hufflepuff common room. It was natural and earthy, yet light and fluffy, like the sun. The round windows created a soft balance between shelter and storm within the room, live plants and flowers sprung from the walls. He was going to miss it. 

  
  
He had experienced some of the best moments of his life in the very room he currently stood in. He remembered roasting Marshmallows with Jimin, sneaking Taehyung around at night in secret, and constantly sharing unimaginable happiness with all of the other students in the Hufflepuff house. Honestly, how would he live without seeing it everyday? 

  
  
Hoseok sighed and smiled softly, nodding in acknowledgement towards the people who left in various directions, going off to do their own things. 

  
  
"Who would have thought that you would become so important to me?" he whispered to himself gently. He didn't know exactly who or what he was saying that to, but anybody who would have heard, would have known he was thanking the round walls around him for so much happiness. 

  
  
After everything was packed up, Hoseok finally began to make his way to the sleeping dorm. 

  
  
When he did in fact open the door, he didn't expect to have a bone chilling shiver ricochet down his spine. But the human body always acts on instinct, and his was telling him to turn around. Turn around... and run. 

  
  
A delicate and bony hand comfortably traced the outer frame of a certain family photo. It ran in a gentle slide across the wooden tarnished frame, in a way that was anything but admirable. 

  
  
The hooded and cloaked figure faced away from Hoseok. He had magic, he could protect himself, he could use self defence. Yet his body wouldn't allow him to move. He was like a rat caught in a glue trap, completely frozen by some invisible force. Fear. Crippling fear, a fear that wrapped around his beating heart like barb wire around a stray wolf, closing in. Trying to stop him from escaping. 

  
  
"Your friends really need to stop meddling in my business, Hoseok." 

  
  
Terror is a completely crippling feeling. A feeling that creates a shake right down to your very core, and nothing can suppress that feeling of pure helplessness once it gets a hold of you. 

  
  
That voice sounded oh so familiar, so familiar. Yet so different from where Hoseok had heard it last time. 

  
  
The feeling inside of his chest. It felt painful, confused, and heavy. As if his body was trying to tell him something, perhaps to move? To get somewhere safe? Why was the magic in his blood trying to get him to run? Hoseok hated running away. But he really wanted to this time. 

  
  
"I know what you're going to say." There was a definite smile behind those words, a sinister one. 

  
  
"You're going to ask who I am, what I want from you, why I'm doing this. I have heard it all before." Suddenly, the hand tracing the family photo violently gripped it, out of the blue, completely different to the delicate touch, and smashed the framed memory hard against the wooden floor. Hoseok jumped, and all of a sudden, he realised just how dangerous the situation was. The glass pieces that smashed into the ground, perfectly matched the pace of his heart in that very moment. 

  
  
The soft and feminine voice turned twisted and warped, it ran circles around his head and mind, like his head being slammed into a wall repeatedly. 

  
  
Hoseok wanted to speak, but what could he possibly say? He had no idea what was happening, and he was about to find out. 

  
  
"I'm sorry to do this. I really am..." and finally, the cloaked figure turned around to face him.

  
  
Long and stunning locks fell over poised and slender shoulders, golden and fair. Along with crisp cheekbones and dark blue eyes. A distinctive beauty spot on the left cheek, and a beautiful, stunning and precious emerald choker to top off an equally beautiful neck.

  
_ Vivienne.  _

  
  
When did she get so close? So close. Right in front of his face. Hoseok felt like he was under some kind of spell. 

  
  
He barely felt her cold and icy hands touch his rosy cheek, he barely felt her slide her delicate finger down the side of his jawline. But he didn't miss the menacing and dark whisper she trembled into his young ear, the closeness of her lips against his cartilage.

  
  
"Sleep." 

  
  
A bright purple light flashed before Hoseok's bright eyes, igniting the entire room in a massive violet flame. 

  
  
And just like that, the numbness Hoseok had previously been feeling was gone, replaced by the most disgusting and violent feeling of pain he had ever experienced in his entire life. It hurt so much that he couldn't even scream, it felt like his insides were being stabbed from within by a hot iron knife. He wanted nothing more than to pass out, because it was completely unbearable. 

  
  
The last thing he saw before the darkness finally dotted through his vision, was a piece of paper dancing to the floor right next to his head. It was only in that moment, the moment he passed out, that he realised his body had fallen. 

  
  
The darkness welcomed him with a laugh, a laugh that belonged to a golden princess from a fairy tale. A fairy tale that definitely didn't have a happy ending.   


 

"HOSEOK!"   


 

He couldn't stay awake any longer. 

  
  
"Come on, come on wake up!" Seokjin let out frantically as he pulled his friend's lifeless body up into his arms.

  
  
Hoseok's heartbeat was completely erratic when the Gryffindor pressed his ear to the Hufflepuffs chest, erratic from pain. 

  
  
Seokjin felt completely horrified at the fact that his friend was writhing around on the floor in complete and utter pain, but what horrified him more was that all that was running through his head, were Dumbledore's words. 

  
  
Dumbledore had warned him, he had fucking warned him. 

  
  
No, he had to calm down. Hoseok was in pain, his friend was hurting. 

  
  
The Hufflepuff couldn't even get any oxygen into his lungs, he had been hexed by a forbidden incantation, one that Seokjin hoped he would never have to see with his own two eyes. He couldn't take away the pain, but he could save his friends life. 

  
  
Taking in deep breaths, Seokjin shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He placed the soft twisted vine wood pointed to Hoseok's gasping mouth and firmly whispered: "Anapneo." 

  
  
The reaction from his pained friend was almost instant, his strained body eased up slightly as it slumped against Seokjin’s chest. 

  
  
When the Gryffindor looked down at the floor near Hoseok's body, the words "stay away" ripped through his soul. All on a tiny piece of paper written in neat cursive. 

  
  
And that was when he knew. Dumbledore had been right, and Seokjin felt guilt. Immense and heartbreaking guilt.    
  
  
  
  


__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week’s authors were: 
> 
> – Only_Baby_Scars [ Saph ] 
> 
> – TiTAEnium [ Cece ] 
> 
> – zaphyre [ Kira ]


	20. Repose

_ Silence _ .

 

That was all Hoseok could hear echo throughout his ears as he floated in a deep, dark abyss, void of anything. A screaming silence, so loud, yet so non-existent, that it made his ears ring with a throbbing pain. Even though he knew that it wasn’t real.

 

He opened and closed his eyes, but it made no difference, he was still met by a lonely darkness either way. Listening closely didn’t reveal any signs of life, or of anything really. Moving his arms, legs, head; he felt no response in his body, his muscles not listening to his will. Hoseok was in a dark, dark place, and he couldn’t do a single thing to change that.

 

Hoseok didn't know how long he had been floating within the dark passage of his mind, but it felt endless and bleak. Like being within the darkness of his bedroom, except this time, he couldn't turn the light on whenever he wanted. It were as if he was trapped in some sort of limbo. 

 

His mind traveled to countless memories, even fading ones that were slowly disappearing from his heart the longer he was apart from them. 

 

The Hufflepuff couldn't even hear his own heartbeat ringing inside of his ears, and that was when he realised that he couldn't feel the awful pain of reality anymore. He could no longer feel his insides being ripped and torn, and no longer could he recall the exact colour of purple that had flashed before his eyes just as the pain had commenced. 

 

Silence was such a loud sound, probably the loudest sound of all. So constant that people paid it no mind, but silence was a headspace that Hoseok didn't get to experience often. He felt oddly… at peace within himself.

 

The longer he thought about nothing, the longer it took for him to realise that a hazy light was slowly fading in place of the black – the vision in front of him was a blur of colours, like a spiralling whirlpool that had gotten far too strong and out of control, and nobody could stop it from spinning.

 

And then, breaking through the lonely darkness, came the chirp of a bird. It whistled through his ears like a soulful sonnet, calling to him and urging him to focus. To feel. 

 

A brush of soft wind washed over his cheek, like a paintbrush would, an array of colours pressed to the canvas in skilled strokes. Painting his skin in the softest colours. 

 

Suddenly the whirlpool of colours slowed down, beginning to form some sort of picture in front of his glistening chestnut eyes. Hoseok wasn't sure if it was his life passing by, possibly for death to claim his soul, and return him to the afterlife. 

 

The fogginess had begun to evaporate from the picture in front of him, eclipsing and finally flashing, before Hoseok realized he was in a gargantuan, verdurous field.

 

Soft and delicate sounds of life flooded Hoseok’s ears louder than before. The soft whistling and drifting sounds of various birds haunted his ears, tweeting and fluttering softly, contently. The noise of long and swaying grass being ruffled in the wind echoed gracefully inside of his head. 

 

His eyes drifted upwards to a bright and untainted sapphire sky, and his mouth dropped in utter incredulity. He scanned over the field of flowers, and he found himself grinning widely as his heart blossomed with emotions that poured throughout his veins like a tidal wave. He felt happiness and purity flow through his body, flourishing like the flowers that resided in the fields. He saw luscious and unique frangipanis, orchids, sunflowers, and countless other beautiful flowers he unfortunately couldn’t name off the top of his head. He wanted to run through the field and brush his fingers along the top of the petals, feeling their different textures.

 

People were like flowers.

 

Each one had their iniquities, even if they were still the same type of flower. No flower was exactly the same, even if a meek eye saw them and grouped them as identical. Hoseok could see that each one was different, even just simply in the way they swayed in the breeze.

 

Hoseok felt the sun on his skin, but it didn’t burn. It was the perfect day, a cool breeze washed away the sweltering heat of the sun. The air was clean, and Hoseok breathed in through his nose with ease, happily admiring the way the field glistened as he began to walk through it. Leaves reached out and brushed their fingertips onto his arms, like a gentle encouragement to keep walking.

 

In the distance, large, fluorescent mountains sat side by side, closing off the view to the distant sky that the sun was beginning to fall behind. Trees started to grow, abnormally fast, forming all around Hoseok, as well as littering themselves through the obnoxiously large field. Their branches stretched out, taking as much space as they could, waving at Hoseok with their bark limbs.

 

Hoseok felt unsure for just a moment, what awaited him if he took a step? Would he be thrust into another world of peace and tranquility… or perhaps somewhere far less pleasant.

 

No, he wanted to take that step. To touch the gentle flowers of various hues, and to feel the ticklish grass beneath his feet. 

 

As Hoseok walked through the flowery land plucking flowers from their stems, he heard voices. Muffled voices speaking amongst themselves. The Hufflepuff had to focus just to hear what they were saying properly, but he couldn’t. It required far too much focus to do so, and Hoseok’s head was already hurting at how familiar those voices felt.

 

It was like an incredible sensation of déjà vu, except it was much more powerful. He felt such a strong connection to such a familiar sound that he’d want to keel over and vomit, because he knew he had to reach out to them and tell them that he was here and he was okay.

 

And he didn’t even know why.

 

Something inside of his head was telling him that the picture around him wasn't real, nothing more than a figment of his vivid imagination. Of course, of course this wasn't real. But it was so breathtakingly surreal, surreal and beautiful, like the perfect dream. 

 

And suddenly, a little voice in the back of his mind told him to keep moving, to experience the fanatic and perfect world around him for however long he may be there. He wanted to know what was before him, what his footprints in the dirt of the soft grass would allow his body to obtain. So he did. 

 

Hoseok walked and walked, with a flower crown of flowers and twisted tree twigs in a halo over his head. Somebody was waiting for him at the end, he couldn't see them. But, he could  _ feel _ them. 

 

“I'm coming,” he whispered gently, as the sky above him faded into jaded white clouds. 

  
  


...

  
  


They often say that you don't know what you might miss until you lose it. It's not a new concept, everyone at some point in their life had been familiar with those words and had experimented the truth behind it at some extent. 

 

But Taehyung, Taehyung had been praying all the gods out there that it wouldn't end up being the case for him. It couldn't be, he wasn't going to allow that goddammit. 

 

When Namjoon had come to fetch him in his room all nervous and clumsy like he sometimes got when he was facing an issue his wonderful brain hadn't been able to predict or couldn't put together (like that time he had decided to ask Seokjin out), Taehyung knew something bad had probably happened, and a shiver had run down his spine as he waited for the older to talk.

 

“Seokjin is waiting outside in the hallway. We have to go to the infirmary,” Namjoon said almost tripping on the carpet that was on the floor as he stepped inside his room. 

 

“What's going on?” Taehyung asked then, alarmed, suddenly an obscure feeling settling in his gut. 

 

“Hoseok is not feeling well,” Namjoon had said then and Taehyung knew not feeling well could entail a lot of difference scenarios but somehow Namjoon's expression wasn't promising at all. 

 

Taehyung had felt cold sweat starting to form at the base of his nape and he had to stop himself from shoving Namjoon in a corner and run all the way to the infirmary to know what the heck that  _ not well  _ meant. It turned out not well meant something Taehyung swore to himself he never wanted to see again, because the sight it hurt too much, his heart hurt too much. 

 

_ Hoseok. _

 

The nurse had told them that given the circumstances, the Hufflepuff captain was fine. His vitals signs were good and he hadn't suffered any injury, he just, for the time being, couldn't seem to be woken up. 

 

Jimin had gasped so loudly when he had heard that, that Jungkook’s arm had went automatically to encircle his waist. The nurse was fast to assure them they were doing everything in their power to find a cure and that no students in Hogwarts, since she had been the head nurse, had ever come out of that infirmary without being fully restored, and there was no way in hell it wasn't going to be like that even that time. Yet Taehyung couldn't stand the sight of Hoseok, lively and warm as the sun Hoseok lying unconscious of the bed, his beautiful lips always stretched in a heart shaped smile, now sealed and still, as the only sign of him being there was the rise and and fall of his chest. 

 

“You dumb Hufflepuff, when I told you I wished you would be more quiet I didn't intend this. So you better wake up soon,” Yoongi commented as he seated in the chair beside the bed, passing a hand over his tired face. But Hoseok kept sleeping, didn't wake up to insult Yoongi back. 

 

The nurse didn't know if Hoseok could actually hear them but they all thought it was worth a shot. However, Taehyung didn't have words to say, his felt his tongue tied, tied by the sudden realization that once again he had been not only coward but possibly the most stupid man on earth. He had let time slip through his fingers.

 

He had told himself he over and over again he had time till graduation to find the right words, to find a way to make his heart rate quiet down enough so he could finally say it. But then Hoseok came and told them he had been recruited and suddenly the deadline till graduation felt even more heavier and no words could still come out of his mouth without his heart threatening to burst. 

 

He knew he had to find a way to get his shit together, there was no need to be extra smart to understand that. Logic imposed that when you went down the path of a daring action it was because  succeeding would value ten times whatever fear you might go through. 

 

Well Hoseok didn't value ten time more. 

 

He valued a whole entire world more.

 

Yet Taehyung didn't do anything. And no matter what the nurse said about finding a solution to make Hoseok wake up. It didn't change the fact that Taehyung had let himself drown in his stupidity, missing chance after chance hiding himself behind dumb excuses, and now, Hoseok was hurt. 

 

He stayed in a corner for all the time their group of friends stayed at the nursery, unable to be a functioning human being. He surely was looking horrible if the concerned look Jimin threw at him could say anything but he was glad nobody tried to make him talk. 

 

And nobody commented when Taehyung faked to want to ask something to the nurse in order to stay behind, when they got close to curfew hour. He watched them exit one by one from the main door, Jimin threw him a last glance and smiled slightly even though sadly, but still trying to reassure him, as he dragged Jungkook behind him. Seokjin and Namjoon followed after, Seokjin leaning on his boyfriend and letting the Ravenclaw be the one to take care of him for once. 

 

Only Yoongi lingered there a bit, standing up lazily from the chair, reluctant to let go as much as Taehyung.  He didn't say anything when he passed him over though he just patted his back and then he awkwardly squeezed his wrist, possibly the biggest display of affection Yoongi had ever showed to him. Taehyung deeply appreciated the gesture because he felt like he was being taken care, like having a bit of Hoseok  back because that definitely was something Hoseok would do, because the older was someone who couldn't stand to see the others in a bad mood. 

 

He almost lost it then, as he heard Yoongi steps getting further away, Taehyung felt a gasp threatening to fall from his lip but he didn't want to break down, he didn't deserve it. 

 

Of course he had nothing to ask to the nurse, so he hid behind the bed, waiting for the nurse to put her head out of her office to check if they had actually gone as Taehyung peaked from above the bed to monitor the situation. After he was sure she had gone to her room and she wasn't going to come out any time soon, he rose up from his hideout.

 

The lights were still on even though their brightness had been lowered down, in order to offer a warm soft light without disturbing the patients’ sleep. But Hoseok was the only patient that night and Taehyung was the only one there with him. 

 

The lavender haired boy stared down at the sleeping figure of his hyung. His eyelashes kept fluttering like he was having an adventurous dream and Taehyung hoped it was so. He slowly got closer to the edge of the bed, he didn't grab the chair and he sat down on the mattress instead, being careful to not occupy too much space. Then, unable to stop himself he brushed Hosoek's fringe from his forehead, his fingers lingering a bit over his soft skin as Hoseok unconsciously pressed his cheek on his palm. Taehyung bit down his bottom lip to try to control his emotions.

 

“Hoseok hyung,” he whispered, his voice coming out low and shaking. “I don't know if you can hear me, and I ask for forgiveness before hand, because it wasn't like this how this was supposed to go,” Taehyung stopped, shaking his head, imagining for a moment like it would have been if Hoseok wasn't asleep but actually awaken, head tilted like he did when he was giving his whole attention to the person that was speaking, a smile always threatening on the corners of his lips. Hadn't he imagined that a hundred times, trying to picture in his mind what would have been like his hyung facial expression after he had heard Taehyung's words? He had always failed greatly into coming to a good outcome in his head and that was had always stopped him to talk, to even try. 

 

“I had pictured another scenario, you probably gasping and I probably dying out of embarrassment and choking with my own spit. Yet here we are,” Taehyung let his hand slid down Hoseok’s arm to go grab his hand, suddenly reminding how pleasant it was to wake up to the sensation of Hoseok's hand intertwined with his. 

 

“Or you probably screaming while I blubber some nonsense. Or us being interrupted by Jungkook or Jimin because those two have always the greatest of timing when it comes to embarrass me,” Taehyung said chuckling.

 

“I thought a lot of things, but certainly I had never imagine it was going to be like how I was going to confess. So yeah. You have to wake up Hoseok. there's no way you are going to let this be the only scene of me confessing to you. You don't have any other choice but wake up. You have to wake to laugh, to blush  and maybe just to be confused and feel taken aback, but you have to wake up Hoseok to see me making a fool of myself when I'm trying to come up with good words to describe just how much and how deep is the adoration I have for you,” Taehyung let out, squeezing Hoseok's hand in his. 

 

All this time spent having fear, doubting he would ever find the right words and now here he was confessing his heart out when Hoseok possibly couldn't even hear. He felt a violent tug in his heart, as something impossibly sad and at the same time impossibly sweet, like it could only be the feeling of love he felt for the older, mixed together with the sensation of guilt he felt for having found the courage only when things fell down. 

 

As he brought the other's hand to his lips to tenderly kiss his knuckles, Taehyung promised to himself that no matter what, he was going to find the cure, the way to make Hoseok wake up from his sleep, he didn't care if it was just to be rejected, he didn't care for something so silly anymore. 

 

Because the eventuality of not seeing those warm brown chocolate eyes looking at him looked far more worse than the eventuality of him not returning his feelings. Because he would accept a thousand time a broken heart over a broken Hoseok.

 

Taehyung let his gaze linger one last time over the relaxed features of Hoseok, imprinting the curve of his nose, the way his lips pursued in his mind, promising silently to the elder, as he rose up from the bed, then the next time they would see each other Hoseok's eyes would have been open and his laugh would spread loudly throughout the big room. He didn't want to go but there was nothing he could do except let Hoseok to the expert hands of the nurse. 

 

He sighed as he slowly and heavily turned his back to him and went towards the exit door, maybe if he was fast to go back to the dorm he could still find Namjoon awake and they could talk somehow, put their heads together to try and see this whole thing through because Taehyung had a couple of hypothesis and he knew they were most likely right, but he also knew he would be a fool into trying to save Hoseok by himself.  _ Two heads are better than one _ , it was the first rule written in every Ravenclaw manual, and it was damn true and Taehyung ultimately thought that six heads were even better than two. They had come alive and in one piece through a very dangerous time already once, and they did it together. Taehyung knew they could it.

 

He was so deep in thoughts, trying to combine all the informations he had collected during those weeks and putting them together to come up with a plan that made sense, that he didn't realise there was someone turning the corner and coming down his way and so he ended up bumping into this person, his nose colliding painfully against a  hard chest. 

 

The person yelped in surprise as Taehyung's hand went to grab his nose, eyes getting watery for the painful collision. 

 

“Jin hyung, what are you doing here?” asked Taehyung with blurred vision. He had recognized Seokjin's voice immediately.

 

“Taehyung are you alright? Oh my god are you crying? Did I hurt you?” Seokjin asked, voice full of concern and almost sounding more worried than usual. Taehyung shook his head, wiping his eyes to look at the older. Seokjin looked rather pale, his eyes were impossibly large and he almost looked sick. 

 

“I should be the one asking you if you are alright hyung. You don't look well, it's a wonder Namjoon let you go back to your dorm by yourself,” Seokjin huffed like his health was something that could be dismissed considering the state of things.

 

“I'm fine. Besides I'm not going to my dorm and I have to pass quickly by Jimin's dorm, I think I forgot something before, when...” but Seokjin never had the chance to finish his sentence because it was then that it hit the both of them to which 'before' the older was referring to.

 

_ When I found Hoseok unconscious.  _

 

Seokjin hadn't tell them the details but Taehyung didn't want them to know either. He didn't want to hear Seokjin tell him how he stepped inside his room, how he found Hoseok body still. Taehyung closed his eyes. He had just left Hoseok in the infirmary but all of a sudden he wanted nothing but to go back, curl up beside him in the bed and fall asleep there, lulled by Hoseok's breathing into dreamland, hoping he would meet him there somehow to tell him to fucking come back,  _ now _ . Because he needed him. Because indeed,  _ there would never been enough words to describe how much and how deep is my adoration for  you Jung Hoseok _ . 

 

“Go back to your dorm Taehyung, have some rest,” Seokjin told him kindly squeezing his shoulder.

 

“I don't know if I can rest hyung, not when I know that when I wake up things will still be the same,” Taehyung replied staring down on the stoned floor. “I keep thinking about how much time I wasted, about how I am useless, about how we have to find a solution now, but above all how all this should had never happened!” Taehyung had no intention to break down because he had  just made a promise to Hoseok to be strong but then he felt a pair of arms encircle him and, just how it happened with Yoongi, Taehyung felt once again overwhelmed with emotions and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep it together.

 

It was a brief hug and maybe a bit awkward because the only person with whom he was used to be touchy feely it was Jimin and Hoseok himself, and occasionally Jungkook but that was mostly him trying to convince the Slytherin to piggy back him all the way to his dorm, but it felt nice nonetheless. 

 

“They say good ideas come with the light. And that's why tomorrow we'll meet first thing morning, but for now, even if it's hard, go back to your dorm and try to sleep,”

 

“I wish I could have told him sooner,” Taehyung blurted out of the blue. He didn't know why he said it. It was actually the first time he had ever admitted to someone inside the circle of his friends, his feelings for the Hufflepuff team captain, and yet he had confessed twice in less than an hour, which was sadly ironic how easy it came to him now.

 

“We can't go back in time Taehyung. But we can do our best for the future,” Seokjin said trying to smile a bit.

 

“I'm going to shout my confession from the astronomy tower. No, even better! I'm going to confess in the middle of a Quidditch match riding a hippogriff so there's no way he can't miss that!” Taehyung said tightening his fists. Seokjin smiled, and for a moment he looked less sick and more like the usual Jin. 

 

“I'll make sure to bring a camera then,” Seokjin replied patting Taehyung's head a last time before sending him to his dorm and sprint in the direction of the Hufflepuff dorm. Taehyung stayed a moment there, watching his back become smaller and then disappear, before running towards his dorm too.

 

Yes, he was definitely going to do that, confess to all the world how Jung Hoseok had stolen his heart.

 

He entered the Ravenclaw tower out of breath thinking that since it was late nobody would be there during a week day chilling in the common room, however, seated on an armchair reading a book about constellations was Namjoon, who as soon as he saw him come through the door, closed his book as if he had been purposely waiting for Taehyung to come back. 

 

“I thought that maybe you wanted to talk a bit,” Namjoon said looking at him. 

 

Taehyung melted there, because maybe he was a coward, and dumb, everything was an actual mess, and he was scared to death, but he wasn't alone and he had never felt so lucky to have these people, his friends, by his side.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Jin hadn't really forgot something at Jimin's room. A part of him didn't want to go back to that room, didn't want to go again through the experience, because he knew that room was going to trigger back his memories. However, he needed to go, back there and see that Jimin was fine check there was no immediate danger.

 

They had all being left shocked by Hoseok's accident (no the attack, corrected Seokjin in his mind, even though digesting that detail felt heavy) but nobody had looked more upset than Taehyung and Jimin. So he and Namjoon, with that deep understanding that needed not much explanation but was just there, had exchanged glances during their visit in the infirmary and mutually decided before even having to talk they would be the ones checking on the kids. Jungkook had Yoongi and Seokjin knew that Yoongi would be there for the younger, and he knew without even having to ask that Namjoon was going to take care of Taehyung, after all, aside from Hoseok among the elders Taehyung shared the most affinity with his boyfriend. So that left Jimin in his hands and Seokjin wanted to really make sure the younger would not feel lonely. Or worse feel somehow responsible. Because Jimin had a big heart and took the wounds of the others as his own, trying to fix them at the best of his possibilities. It was his duty as the eldest hyung to assure him and cheer him up.

 

“Jin, are you alright?” Namjoon had asked him, cupping his cheek and looking at him with a gaze full of worry. Seokjin had accompanied him to his dorm, he knew that Namjoon could defend himself efficiently but  _ look at Hoseok _ , he told himself. The Hufflepuff was a very capable wizard and had done anything to anybody, yet there he was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Seokjin didn't want to run the risk to having something to happen to his boyfriend even it was unlikely to happen so soon, and even if he was a useless old wreck he still decided to escort Namjoon to his dorm, hand tightened around his wand hidden in the pocket of his vest.

 

“I'm tired, but I'll be fine,” Seokjin had answered, but he knew Namjoon didn't believe him in the least but his boyfriend also knew Seokjin wasn't ready to talk so Namjoon pecked him sweetly on the lips before letting him go. 

 

Seokjin then ran all the way towards the Hufflepuff dorm and he had been so focused he ended up colliding with Taehyung. He was glad though, he had the chance to say some words to him. He hoped Taehyung would feel a bit better after having talked with Namjoon. 

 

After the little encounter, he had resumed his running and soon he found himself once again in front of the Hufflepuff dorm. He stopped to try and catch his breath but also to try to settled down this bad feeling he had. It felt in fact so much like a horrible deja-vu that his stomach churned. Jimin was fine, he tried to reassure himself, and in any case he was there, and this time he wouldn't let another of his friends get hurt again. Hand still tightened around his wand, Seokjin opened the passage on the wall that lead inside the Hufflepuff dorm. He was relieved to find the lights still on and some random group of Hufflepuff still up. Seokjin had visited the dorm so many times during the years that the Hufflepuffs didn't mind anymore his presence even though he was a Gryffindor, so he helped himself and went straight towards Jimin and Hoseok’s room.

 

This time the door was closed and that was a good sign, he remembered how when he went to call Hoseok the door had been slightly open and the windows were as well. 

 

He heard a faint “ _ come in _ ” and before stepping inside he peaked shyly just to check if there was any off signal. He was relieved to notice that the curtains were closed and that there was nobody lying on the floor. 

 

“Jin hyung,” called Jimin from the opposite direction where he was looking. Seokjin entered then trying to smile reassuringly even though he knew there was little he could do to hide his tiredness. But Jimin smiled back at him and he looked equally exhausted, still he had some energy left in him to smile like only Jimin was able to. He was seated on the edge of his bed, already in his sleep clothes, but he didn't look like a person who was ready to sleep any time soon and Seokjin noticed how his shoulders were rigid and how his back was turned completely like he couldn't stand the sight of the empty bed of Hoseok.  His heart clenched painfully.

 

“Jimin, were you about to go to sleep? Sorry to intrude like this,” Seokjin said as he went to sit next to him on the bed. Jimin shook his head.

 

“I don't think I will be able to sleep even if I tried, so yeah, I'm happy you came Jin hyung, I was feeling rather lonely. Thank you.” 

 

“Don't even mention it,” Seokjin replied, touched by Jimin's words as he sat closer to him, the warmness of his body comforting. “It's going to be a hard night for all of us,” Seokjin said letting out a sigh. “But at least we know Hoseok is alive, and he is being attended well,” the older said trying to sound reassuring for the sake of Jimin even though he himself felt so scared. 

 

He had promised to protect his friends to never let anything bad happen to them again, but he had failed once again. And he deserved, yes he deserved, for his guilt to eat him alive.

 

“It’s not your fault Jin hyung, you know that right?” Jimin suddenly said, being able to read him so well even when he was trying to stand strong, and as the younger grabbed Seokjin's hand, the latter felt his fragile walls threatening to come down but he still fought to keep in control. “I can only imagine how shocking it must have been to come here and find Hoseok like that, but you maintained the control and if it weren't for you and your charm who knows what would had happened.”

 

Seokjin closed his eyes. He didn't deserve those kinds words, he didn't, because due to his inadequacy Hoseok had ended up in the infirmary and they were all suffering. 

 

“Jimin, I have to tell you something though,” and with that he put his hand inside of his pocket and took out a piece of paper. Reading those words caused him to shiver like that very first time he read them. 

 

“I found this paper beside Hoseok's convulsing body. I  really wish I would have come out sooner, I wish I hadn't wasted time admiring the garden from the windows and come straight here instead. I wish I had understood something was deadly wrong the moment I saw the door of your bedroom open but I'm dumb and slow and in that second I took to decide what to do it was the second that  costed Hoseok his well being, and so when I finally stepped inside it was just to watch Hoseok fall under the purple light that washed the walls with its brightness. I couldn't even see the culprit. Nothing. I could just get here find this paper and see Hoseok in pain and there was nothing, nothing I could do, because I arrived too late!” Seokjin said angrily, and frustrated and so disappointed with himself. He squeezed his eyes tight because he was an angry crier and he told himself he was going to talk with Jimin with calmness but instead he was losing his composure and possibly scaring the younger even more. “I couldn't protect him,” he confessed shamefully.

 

When he opened his eyes he saw the younger folding and unfolding the tiny piece of paper and he saw his jaw hardened, because probably to him it did meant something.

 

“Jin hyung, the only one at fault here is the bastard who hurt Hoseok!” Jimin said determined.

 

“Would you still be saying the same even if I told that I had been warned beforehand?” Seokjin said defeated.

 

There he was being a burden once again with his excess of honesty when he had just to shut up and swallow it down, grief by himself like someone strong would do. 

 

“What?” Jimin asked like he genuinely thought Seokjin was talking nonsense.

 

“Some days ago I was walking with Namjoon, we were having one of our indoor dates when we suddenly bumped into Dumbledore. He told us to take care about our precious ones, but I didn't really listen to his words, and I didn't understand the warning hidden behind. I didn't, because I'm dumb and useless. Do you know I decided to be an auror? I asked a change of career early this spring after the happenings of the mirror, that was why Namjoon and I had been strange, I was so scared he wouldn't agree. I should have known it was stupid of me because I'm weak. But despite me being just me, Kim Seokjin, nothing special, I still wanted to bring something to the plate, I still thought that if I put all my effort into it and I had faith then even  I could do something useful. I love you all so much, Namjoon, you, the others, that for a moment I wished to be able to protect all of you.” Seokjin said staring down at his crooked hands, as he shamefully confessed his sin. But when he lifted his face, he saw Jimin look at him weirdly.

 

“Such an irresponsible hyung, hm? Venting out on his juniors,” Seokjin said with a sad laugh. 

 

“If you think you are useless and stupid then you are really stupid hyung,” Jimin said puffing his cheeks. Seokjin's eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Don't look at me like that, if my friendship with Yoongi taught me anything is to not let my friends talk bad about themselves and to tell them how stupid they are to do so. But don't you see hyung?” Jimin said putting a hand over his shoulder with sudden urgency in his tone, like it was vital Seokjin understood him.

 

“Don't you see? You've been taking care of us all these long years, pampering us, making sure we ate well, checking on us when we were sick, helping us with homework, cheering us up when we felt down. Don't you see how you have been protecting us all along?”

 

“I...”

 

Seokjin didn't know what to say. He came in the room with all the intention to inform Jimin of what he had found and to comfort him yet he was the one being consoled. His heart swelled, as he let the words of the other slowly sink into his being. 

 

Seokjin leaned his head on Jimin's shoulder and even though the positions was hardly of any comfort, because Jimin was shorter than him, he still felt all warm inside. 

 

“I'm so happy you came hyung,” Jimin continued. “I'm happy you spoke your mind because this way I could stop you from letting you suffer by yourself and  believe me I know for experience that it's the real dumb thing to do,” Seokjin laughed quietly his head still resting over his shoulder

 

His gaze for a moment moved over Hoseok's empty bed and the sight made him suffer a lot like he knew it was making him suffer Jimin. But at least they weren't alone, were they? Maybe he was full of flaws and he was still his useless self, but he loved them so much, and maybe even if his love was not enough to keep them safe, maybe it had been enough to make them feel them taken cared of. It was a small victory but it a start.  _ Till the moment I will be able to really protect you all. _

 

“Thank you, Jimin,”

 

“Don't' even mention it, hyung,” Jimin replied leaning his head upon his.

  
  


…

 

The usual exuberant laughter from the Hufflepuff breakfast table was nowhere in sight as they found themselves on a gloomy morning, without their esteemed Quidditch captain. Overnight, the shocking news about Hoseok’s incident had spread across the whole castle like wildfire. Nobody was certain of the real reason behind the attack but during the short amount of time, many different versions of the story had begun to be rumoured.

 

Some were convinced that it must have been one of the Hufflepuffs to attack Hoseok, while some had even gone to the extent of accusing the house-elves of harming the seventh year Hufflepuff.

 

“It has to be one of them! The other Houses wouldn't even know how to enter their dorm, would we?”

 

“No! It must be one of those nasty little elves! The kitchen is just around the corner from the Hufflepuff dorm! You know that they always have some sort of tricks up their sleeves all the time anyways!”

 

By the time it was halfway through breakfast, everyone had came up with millions of hugely ambiguous interpretations of the event, and of course none of the students actually knew what had really happened to Hoseok.

 

Despite the heated arguments about whose exposition of the ‘strange’ incident was the most plausible, it would have never come close to the truth of the event. In fact, only a certain group of six really knew who attacked their beloved friend; the very same six students who weren't engaged in any of the discussions that were bustling around them.

 

At the Hufflepuff table, Jimin was staring down at his untouched plate of food as his mind drifted off to the sight of Hoseok, lying down on the infirmary bed. It felt so unreal to witness his energetic friend in that helpless state. It had been so overwhelming for him that the orange haired Hufflepuff wasn't able to sleep well during the previous night; it was too disheartening and lonely for him to find peace and security without the usual liveliness radiating beside him. 

 

Indeed, the Hufflepuff was immensely relieved when Seokjin unexpectedly turned up in his dorm to keep him company. They had shared an emotional conversation, circling around the incident and about the worries that Jimin hadn't realised that Seokjin had, up until the previous night. The Gryffindor had proven that he could certainly be counted on during the times of need on so many occasions that Jimin realised he shouldn't even be surprised anymore. He was just glad that he could be there for the elder when he needed someone to lean on as well.

 

On the other side of the Hall, the usual quietness at the Slytherin table was more daunting than ever as they chose the wiser option to have their breakfast in silent; because they knew better than to start gossiping about a certain mint-haired Slytherin’s good friend. Even when an oblivious second year Slytherin carelessly opened his mouth about the matter, one sharp look from Yoongi had shut the poor student up immediately.

 

Jungkook, who was seated beside the elder, wasn't any better than the latter as he kept letting out a sigh every few seconds. He still couldn't believe that  _ she _ would go as far as attacking Hoseok so boldly, inside his own dorm. Yes, he was certain that  _ she  _ was the culprit. There was no reason for the Hufflepuff to be harmed by any other person.

 

According to the note, Vivienne was obviously cautioning them to stop digging around. Unfortunately, Hoseok was sacrificed as a firm warning against them. But Jungkook realised that they might have gone too close to the truth for the Professor to become so reckless like that. The fact that they might be on the route towards the truth was the silver lining around the dark clouds.

 

No matter what, Jungkook had told himself that Hoseok’s sacrifice would not be meaningless: he had to channel his emotions as a source of motivation to push himself harder to pursuit the truth.

 

Out of the blue, The Slytherin was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud chink of glasses from the Ravenclaw table that had also startled the chattering students. Following the unexpected noise, the Great Hall came to a standstill as everyone looked over at the person who was responsible for the noise: Taehyung.

 

The lavender haired student had abruptly stood up from his seat as he banged his hands onto the table. His head was bent down, concealing his expressionless face while his shoulders had started to tremble visibly. Everyone was caught by a surprise as it was extremely rare for Taehyung to display such a grave emotion. 

 

Before anyone else could utter a word, the Ravenclaw had moved out of his seat and darted out of the Hall without sparing a glance at anyone.

 

Taehyung's strange action was only enough to keep the students quiet for a few more seconds as the whole place erupted into louder discussions than ever as soon as the Ravenclaw was out of the hall. 

 

Unlike the rest, five of the students were already up on their feet as they immediately dashed out of the place to follow their lavender haired friend. Although they were a few steps behind Taehyung, it was easy to tail after the lanky male.

 

By the time the Ravenclaw stopped running, he found himself at a dead-end of the corridor, leaving him with no choice but to turn around towards his friends who had caught up to him and were looking at him with worried eyes. 

 

It was Jimin who stepped forward first and pulled the taller student into a comforting and warm embrace. 

 

“Tae, what happened back there?” the Hufflepuff asked, with his voice laced with concern after they pulled back from the hug.

 

“I...It was nothing. Just a bit suffocating I guess,” the lavender haired Ravenclaw replied as he shrugged, trying to emphasise that he was feeling fine. 

 

Both of them knew that his answer wasn't convincing but Jimin studied his eyes for a few more seconds and let out a faint smile before muttering, “Yeah, it was really rowdy as well.”

 

Taehyung nodded at Jimin’s statement before he scanned the rest of the group who had followed him. Although he felt quiet apologetic for making everyone worried about him, his heart warmed to notice that his friends were genuinely worried about him.

 

Seokjin and Namjoon had pulled him away from Jimin's hands into their own as they hugged him and patted him on the back reassuringly. The two of them were like a pair of older brothers that would always look out for the younger siblings and it felt really good to have someone like them.

 

As for Jungkook, he didn't rush forwards to hug Taehyung like the others did, instead he shook his head in exasperation while muttering, “Urgh, made me worried for nothing.”

 

The latter’s action caused the lavender haired student to smile a little because he was glad to see that despite their differences, the young Slytherin had really started to care about him. At the same time, it surprised Taehyung that even Yoongi had followed him out of the Great Hall. The elder had always acted so cold and uninterested around him at first but there he was, scrutinising the young Ravenclaw with an unreadable expression. 

 

Maybe that little incident that happened in the infirmary during the previous night was more of a foreshadowing of how Yoongi really was like; deep down he really tried to take care of the others whenever he could.  For the Ravenclaw, the mint haired senior was always the hardest to understand because most of the time, he displayed the least amount of emotion on his face. But the more he interacted with the elder, the better he could understand him: he really shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Subsequently, a slight nod from the Slytherin ensured him that he was glad to see that the Ravenclaw was fine. 

 

They were all on the edge ever since Hoseok’s incident and it was also why the little group of the remaining six students had become more protective over each other; they certainly couldn’t afford to lose anyone else.

 

“Well, I don't wanna go back there,” Jimin announced as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He didn't have the appetite for breakfast and the ridiculous discussions around him had only worsened his mood. He knew that it was only normal for the students to be curious but it just irked him when he knew perfectly well that none of the conspiracies were right.

 

“Me neither,” Taehyung agreed with his friend. Although he had calmed down, he was still upset that people would start running their tongue so carelessly without even investigating the truth. It really made him ponder if spreading rumours and drawing out speculations was all that some people were good for. Tragically, everyone was so focused on why the attack happened that nobody even cared about how to prevent the similar incident from taking place.

 

For a moment that followed, everyone was silent in agreement since nobody wanted to spend another second in the chaotic atmosphere of the Great Hall. 

 

“It was her, wasn't it?”

 

Jungkook broke the silence with his question, which frankly was, really rhetorical. It was obvious for them that there could be only one culprit.

 

“I doubt that anyone else would even have the heart to harm Hoseok,” Seokjin interjected as he tried not to think about the image of his Hufflepuff friend, lying helplessly in the ground. It still bothered him to think about how different things might be if only he had went to look for Hoseok just a few minutes earlier. The uneasiness was keeping him despondent but, he knew that it wouldn't do them any help to dwell on the sadness. Instead, they had to find the strength in themselves to stay strong for Hoseok’s sake.

 

“Fuck it. I don't care if we get into trouble but we need to do something. I won't just let her be anymore,” Yoongi spoke up out of the blue, startling everyone a little to hear the Slytherin’s affirmative voice.

 

But they all knew that their mint haired friend was right. Vivienne had gone as far as to attack one of them and it showed that it was certainly a forethought, targeted provocation towards them.

 

“First we need to know what’s she up to,” Jimin prompted. They were aware that she had to be planning something if she was feeling insecure enough to start an attack by herself. It wasn't her usual approach because the professor was the type who preferred to utilise a pawn instead of getting directly involved.

 

“Yeah, we need more information, more concrete facts,” Namjoon agreed as he scratched his head, disheveling his silver hair, while he tried to think of a way to get closer to Vivienne so as to extract some reliable details.

 

“How about we use the truth serum on her? We can steal a bottle of Veritaserum,” Taehyung suggested.

 

He knew that it would be dangerous but if they could just sneak in a few drops of the serum into the Professor’s afternoon tea, they could force her to say anything; they could even make her confess to her crime against Hoseok. Veritaserum was one of the most powerful truth serum with very few methods of resistance hence it certainly would be extremely useful.  

 

“But that's too dangerous. What if she has the antidote or if she can do Occlumency? Beside, the Ministry has even restricted it,” Namjoon intervened. The Ravenclaw knew that the serum could solve their problems but the problem was that a few methods of resistance did exist and it posed as potential loopholes in their plan; no matter how difficult it was to find the antidote or how much proficiency one must possess to have learned Occlumency against the serum. 

 

“How about we break into her office? We might find something there,” Jungkook suggested after a few minutes of pondering. He believed that no matter how secretive Vivienne must be, they might still get their hands on something if they were to comb through her office on an unexpected evening.

 

All of them were aware of the fact that it was extremely perilous, to the point of being almost foolish, to willingly step into Vivienne’s office. If she wasn’t reluctant to get her hands dirty on her own will, who knew what she might do to them if they were to get caught? 

 

But it was not the time to cower in fear anymore. They had to do it for Hoseok, their beloved friend who would undoubtedly do the same for them. Truth to be told, there was no going back the moment Vivienne had dared to hurt one of them. There was a silent pack of agreement between the six students as they started to formulate a plan to sneak into Vivienne’s office.

 

“Alright listen, so here’s what we'll do,” Namjoon spoke up a few moment later, as he leaned in closer to the group to unveil the plan. 

 

… 

 

A loud, vexing groan resonated across the quiet room as a frail piece of what it seemed like a normal parchment paper, stained with crimson red ink of cross marks, was swiped away from the table, falling weightlessly onto the ground as if it was worth nothing. The paper then naturally mixed in with the remaining pieces of paper which were previously thrown carelessly onto the floor.

 

The whole place was quiet except for the only person in the office: Vivienne. The once extremely well-ordered office had turned into a mess, littered with crumpled balls of paper. The shambolic state of the office room certainly matched the owner’s state of mind at that very moment as the blonde haired professor let out a series of heavy sighs that underlined her aggravation.

 

She was getting desperately impatient because it was aggravating her that she still couldn’t find the very thing that she was looking for; it was the only reason that she had been able to tolerate the tormenting misery of being in Hogwarts. She absolutely loathed breathing in the Hogwart’s air as soon as she woke up in the morning every day. It was slowly griefing her, pulling her into a desolation. So it was only natural that she had become increasingly distressed and restless as many fruitless days passed by without achieving her only goal of staying at Hogwarts.

 

“Where is it?! It has to be here! It has to!” Vivienne muttered to herself as she combed her bony hands into her blonde hair. The usual calm expression that masked her face was nowhere to be found as it was replaced by the rawness of the wild vexation in her eyes. Her piercing eyes looked menacingly wide as if they were about to be blown out of the socket while her perfectly painted lips were twisted up into an unrecognisable shape. Those who deemed her as  _ flawless _ would certainly think twice if they were to witness her disheveled state at that moment. 

 

It might be the deception of the fading candle lights but her perfect exterior appearance seemed to have disintegrated; for that very few seconds, it was as if she had turned exponentially older. Although the illustration only lasted for a short while, it was still eerily uncanny of how it seemed like the Professor Lafayette was replaced by someone else: someone who was less composed and collected.

 

“No no no! I don't have time for this! I need to find it!” the blonde uttered under her breath as she tried to bring herself back into the normal poised appearance. She couldn't be defeated just like that, it was utterly certain that  _ it  _ was somewhere around the castle and she would definitely find it: one way or another.

 

Just then, the sound of the thunderously loud chiming of the clock, snapped her back into the reality, reminding her that she had to leave her office for her night duty before she could head to bed. 

 

“Fuck!” Vivienne shrilled as she rose up from her chair and gathered a few of her things before storming out of the office. She absolutely despised being a teacher at Hogwarts and loathed the idea of having to face the obnoxious student every day, but she knew that she had to tolerate it if she wanted to get her hands on the thing that she had been desperately searching, for years. She couldn't let it slip out of her grips when she was so close to finding that precious item.

 

With that, the professor disappeared into the darkness as her steps carried her down the corridor, away from her office, leaving her office bare and undisturbed. Without the nervous energy that was emitted from the professor, the whole area remained relatively tranquil except for an occasional sniffs, coming from one of the portraits that were hung along the walls. 

 

But, the serene ambiance of the place didn't last for long as a few whispered voices from a shadowed corner broke into the atmosphere. 

 

A few seconds later, a mop of silver hair popped out from the corner, revealing Namjoon’s anxious eyes as he scanned around the vacant space to ensure that nobody was walking around in the vicinity. It was terribly inconvenient to crowd around the corner when they were all on the edge; which was exactly why they had decided that Jin and Jimin should wait for them at the library. The two of them vehemently refused to stay behind at first and only gave up after Yoongi glared at them and asked them if they wanted to jeopardise everyone’s safety by being so  _ ‘fucking pointlessly’ _ stubborn.

 

“Alright guys, the coast is clear. Follow the plan alright?” the Ravenclaw turned back to his friends, and confirmed the plan for one last time, “I’ll keep a lookout at the end of the corridor, Yoongi will be at the entrance and the two of you will go in.”

 

Jungkook and Taehyung nodded as the silver haired Ravenclaw pointed at the two of them, gulping as they tried to calm their nerves. They knew that the professor wasn't in her office but it was still incredibly nerve-wracking. No matter how much they abhorred the professor, there was still a sense of apprehension at the back of their mind because she was an advanced level witch after all, and she could just perish all of them with a swipe of her wand if she wanted to do so.

 

However, they had been hiding for a good few minutes behind the corner before the professor left and the very thought was being close to her had packed up a series of mixed emotions: they were nervous but most prominently, it was also a challenge to hold themselves from lunging out at her for the horrible thing that she had done to Hoseok **.**

 

“Alright, good luck!” Namjoon whispered before darting out towards the corridor. When the Ravenclaw signalled to them again, the rest bolted out of their hiding place and Yoongi stationed himself at the door while the other two slipped themselves into the office.

 

As soon as they stepped into the office, they were completely taken by surprise to witness the state of the area. Instead of a row of neatly aligned books and a spotless table that they were expecting, the whole place looked trashed: it was littered with balls of paper and torn up pages of the book. 

 

“Wow, I'd think that she's some kind of a neat freak,” Taehyung remarked as he observed the office, trying to tiptoe towards the middle of the place without disturbing the position of the objects in the place as much as he could.

 

“Alright, let's just look around,” Jungkook sighed as he picked up bunch of paper from the ground and started to scan through them. He certainly didn't expect the office to be in such a disheveled state but it didn't matter anymore. Since they had come so far, they had to find something among the mess of paper. 

 

The two worked in silent at first as they were both lost in the words that was written on the random sheets of paper. Judging from her disorderly scribbles, it felt as if the professor had been feeling desperate, and impatient. The half-written notes were tousled and crumpled so furiously that they could literally feel Vivienne’s wrath just from looking through her writings.

 

“Taehyung look, all these notes are about something called the Dragons Breath. Whatever it is, it's definitely a threat to her,” Jungkook muttered as he scrutinised the words on the paper, and he continued, “She had very little information on it but it seems like she's desperately looking for more about it.”

 

Just then, the Slytherin’s heart almost jumped out of his chest when a loud bang echoed through the quiet room. For a few second, he had thought that the professor had returned and he immediately broke out into cold sweat. He was certain that he was done for; until he slowly turned around, only to see Taehyung's guilty face.

 

Apparently, the lavender haired student had knocked over a few books with his remarkably long limbs. Jungkook sighed in exasperation as he tried to ponder why he ended up with Taehyung, yet again. The latter was nothing but subtle and it was beyond his understanding of why he volunteered to do something that required so much stealth.

 

“Be careful!” the Slytherin chided at his friend, giving him the most intimidating glare that he could master up, although he was well aware that the Ravenclaw wouldn't be frightened at all by his stare. The guy would probably adopt a Hippogriff as a pet if he could, so why would he be hassled by a mere Jeon Jungkook?

 

“Sorry!” Taehyung apologised in a hushed whisper as he bent down to pick up the books. However, luck must not be on their side that day as the Ravenclaw bumped into yet another thing with his shoulders, on his way back up.

 

“Oh crap!” he muttered as he stared after the fallen pieces of paper; he couldn't help but to just look on helplessly as the pieces of paper flew across the office. 

 

“Kim Taehyung!” Jungkook berated with a louder voice as he sighed with displeasure. They were definitely going to be get caught by Vivienne at that rate and she would probably skin them alive and formulate them into some kind of potion, before anyone could even report about their disappearance: all because of the Ravenclaw and his long limbs.

 

“Relax! It's just a few paper,” Taehyung tried to assure the worried Slytherin as he hopped around the room to collect the dispersed pile of paper. 

 

Jungkook could only shake his head and returned his focus on his own investigation, before he was interrupted by the very same Ravenclaw, yet again. 

 

“Ohh, what have we here?” the lavender haired male murmured as he studied the piece of crumpled paper in his hand. The paper was torn and wrinkled as if someone had infuriatingly crushed the paper.

 

“Hey Jungkook! Look!” he continued as he moved towards the raven haired Slytherin to show what he found to the latter, “It’s about the Dragons Breath again, she had noted down that it’s not a myth and that it's here, in the castle!”

 

Just as they were puzzling over the note, Jungkook shifted his step on his feet and ended up stepping onto a piece of paper. Considering how withered the paper looked, he was sure that his weight had probably had torn the paper up as he silently cursed himself before bending down to pick it up.

 

However, as he held up the paper, he realised that the paper was firmer than it appeared to be, although it looked frail, it wasn’t torn up at all. Additionally, his curiosity was aroused by the interesting red marks on it. Without any further thoughts, he flattened the paper to see if it contained anything worth reading.

 

The moment his eyes landed in the content on the single piece of paper, he realised that it was not just an ordinary stray piece of paper at all: it was a carefully drawn piece of sketch.

 

“This is a map of the castle ground,” Jungkook uttered in amazement as his eyes scrutinised the paper. It was covered with carelessly drawn crosses in red ink, making the Slytherin mull over the significance of the places that were crossed out.

 

“What are these crosses for?” Taehyung questioned as he peered at the map over from Jungkook's shoulder, still holding the sketch of the Dragons Breath in his hands. 

 

Just then, Yoongi’s alarmed voice interrupted them from their daze.

 

“Guys! We need to move! Someone's coming!”

 

“What! She wasn't supposed to come back!” Jungkook exclaimed as he dropped the piece of paper back onto the floor, hoping that it didn’t look much different from its previous position. They didn't have much time to think further but they were aware that Vivienne would be menaced if she were to find out that something of her possession was missing. Thus, they tried to put everything back into place in a rush before bolting out of the office.

 

They just have to think of another way to get their hands on the map again because it might be the only source of information that they could get to find out what exactly Vivienne was doing. 

 

With that, the two of them quickly rushed out of the office to meet the two who were waiting for them outside. To their dismay, the footsteps seemed to be coming closer and closer as they sprinted along the corridor, back to the safety of the dark corner. 

 

However, as they looked back from their shoulder to see if anyone had noticed them, only a pair of yellow eyes, as luminous as the night lamp, stared back at them. Then, it was followed by a voice that called out, “Mrs Norris!”

 

It was only then they realised that it was only Mr Filch, the Hogwarts Caretaker and his cat. 

 

Damn it Mr Filch and his distasteful cat!

 

… 

 

“So you're saying that the professor might be after this dagger called the Dragons Breath?” Jimin asked as the five pairs of eyes stared back at him.

 

After the narrow escape, the six of them had gathered at the library so as to discuss about what they had discovered in the office. The place was relatively deserted since it was already late in the evening and most of the students had retired back to their dorm, leaving the group of friends with the entire library to themselves.

 

“And that she owns a map of the castle,” Jin added as he tried to make sense of the new information. He didn't expect much when they had decided to search the professor’s office but it turned out that they were able to learn some new things after all. They just recently learnt about the Bloodstone and then the existence of the Dragons Breath was thrown in as well, making the whole thing more confounding than ever.

 

“She also has some places crossed out,” Taehyung filled in helpfully as he observed the rest who were trying to digest the bizarre news.

 

“Man, this is complicated,” Yoongi muttered as he slumped back towards the back of the chair. The overload of information was starting to get really overwhelming.

 

“One thing for sure is that we need to find the Dragons Breath before she does,” Namjoon insisted as he clenched his hand into a tight fist. They had concluded that if the Dragons Breath was something that was threatening Vivienne to the extent that she was desperately looking for it, it might be of help to them to defeat her.

 

“But how?” Jimin asked, they still had a bit of time before Vivienne would be back into her office but it would be too risky to go back up to take the Vivienne's map. They couldn't risk being caught but they had to find out where exactly they had to start looking for the Dragons Breath.

 

The group was in a silent contemplation before Taehyung looked up and declared, “Well I do have an idea! Namjoon hyung, your concentration skill is the best out of us isn't it?”

 

“Well, I suppose. Why?” the puzzled Ravenclaw replied at her looked at his friend, confused as to how his concentration skill related to the matter at hand.

 

“We can use the summoning charm!” Taehyung explained as he looked at the silver haired senior expectantly. He knew that it was going to be almost impossible to summon something that was so far away but he thought that it might worth a try.

 

At Taehyung’s words, Namjoon sighed and immediately wanted to point out that he wasn’t skilled enough for the task. However, when he looked over at Seokjin who nodded at him in encouragement, it stimulated his determination that maybe he could pull it off if he tried to the best of his abilities. The silver haired student wasn't confident that he was proficient enough for the task but the encouraging eyes from his friends made him decide that maybe he could give it a shot; there was no harm trying, wasn't there?

 

With that, he closed his eyes slowly, trying to level his breath as he tried to clear up his mind. If he was going to succeed, he needed to obtain the highest level of concentration that he could get. Subsequently, he tried to picture Vivienne’s office and proceeded onto imagine a mental image of the map, while his mind chanted the words ‘Vivienne’s map’, over a thousands times. It was extremely difficult to picture it when he had never seen it before but he focus on the route from the office to the library and imagined how the map would levitate through the corridor.

 

Gradually, he rose up his wand and muttered, “Accio Vivienne’s map.”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a swish of wind inside the library, startling everyone a little. Everyone was holding their breath as they looked on, waiting to see if Namjoon had succeed. The silver haired student still had his eyes closed with his wand still in the air as he waited with full of anticipation. He was getting a little bit lightheaded from all the straining activities in his head but he refused to give up; he had to do well, he had to do it for Hoseok. 

 

A few more minutes passed by but nothing happened, which dampened their spirits. Maybe it really was impossible after all. Maybe they were being naive to think that they could pull it off: even if the summoning charm was possible, Vivienne might have put some countering curses on the map for all they knew.

 

Defeated, Namjoon was about to pull his wand down, when there was a swooshing sound of something flying through the air.

 

Without any warning, the puzzled Ravenclaw was hit on the head with a piece of paper that flew right up to his direction. Caught by a surprise, everyone remained frozen for a few moment before Jimin exclaimed, “Oh god! Namjoon hyung did it! The map is here!”

 

Only then, everyone was snapped out of their daze and gathered around their helpless silver haired friend who’s vision was temporarily blinded by the paper on his head. 

 

“What happened!” Namjoon questioned, still puzzled at the sudden blindness that he experienced, before Taehyung took the map away and Seokjin reached over to pull the Ravenclaw into a warm embrace, expressing his appreciation and admiration for achieving something that was nearly impossible.

 

“You did it Joon!” Seokjin praised his boyfriend as he leaned down to place an affectionate kiss on the other's temple, causing the Ravenclaw to let out a triumph smile. He felt visibly drained from using up his all of his energy on the summoning charm but he was immensely proud of himself as well.

 

“You're the best, hyung!” Taehyung said as he studied the map and continued, “I think we should note down the venues that aren't crossed out yet. Those are probably the places that she hasn't search yet.”

 

The others agreed in union as their lavender haired friend took out a new parchment paper and started to copy down a rough replicate of the map. He certainly didn't have the luxury of time to draw out exactly the same as Vivienne’s map hence he decided that a rough sketch would have to do. At least they had found a new lead that they could pursuit instead of being caught off guard by Vivienne’s schemes.

 

With the discovery of the map and the newfound information about the existence of the Dragons Breath, the six of them had found a renewed determination: they were going to make the professor pay for every sin that she had committed.

 

… 

 

With summoning the map so that they could copy it, there was also the job of returning it. Vivienne could find out what they did and then who knows what would happen. Being her, she could cast any spell and do whatever she did to Hoseok, except this time - to all of them. They were certain it was her, thanks to all of the evidence they had gathered over time.

 

Everyone was sat at a large table, eyes darting from one another as they saw the map laying on the table in front of them.

 

“I’ll take it back,” Jungkook said, standing, his chair sliding backwards as he did so. All eyes flickered upwards and watched him curiously, Namjoon’s eyebrow raising slightly. Jimin stood beside Jungkook, grabbing his arm as the chair slid out with the action.

 

“I’m going with you,” he replied calmly, strong minded even. Jungkook’s eyes met Jimin’s determined ones, and he found his protective instincts kick in, as he watched the smaller man stare back into his eyes.

 

“No Jimin, I don’t want to risk you getting caught too,” Jungkook said, his free arm moving to rest his palm on Jimin’s cheek. The way Jimin’s eyes watched Jungkook’s sent shivers through Jungkook’s body. Jimin’s eyes glittered with such love and resolve that Jungkook found himself falling more and more for Jimin every single second.

 

“He has a point,” Yoongi added, and Jimin looked back at Yoongi quickly before returning his gaze to Jungkook’s.

 

“Jungkook, we’re doing this together or not at all.” Hearing Jimin’s stern voice, Jungkook knew he couldn’t argue – once Jimin had made a decision, it was set in stone. 

 

“But we all know how stubborn Jimin is,” Yoongi added, and Seokjin sighed in his seat. They all knew. They all knew just how fond Jimin was of Jungkook, and they all knew Jimin wouldn’t do anything else but stay by Jimin’s side.

 

Jungkook found himself sighing, but not in frustration - more so in adoration. Jimin never, ever stopped caring. Even when he knew he was in danger, or when he knew things could go wrong, he was willing to take the plunge with those he cared for, no matter the consequence or end result. Jungkook dropped his hand from Jimin’s cheek and sighed.

 

“Be careful you two,” Seokjin said from his seat beside Jimin, and the two lovebirds nodded to the Gryffindor.

 

With that, Jungkook walked out, Jimin in tow. Jimin’s small, soft fingers reached out and clasped onto Jungkook’s sleeve, and Jungkook sent a half smile to Jimin has they walked side by side. They made their way through the old, concrete hallways, to Vivienne’s office. Once they reached the door, Jungkook turned and faced Jimin, placing his hands on the small Hufflepuff’s shoulders.

 

“Wait out here, and if you see or hear her coming, knock on the door, okay?” Jungkook said, and Jimin nodded enthusiastically, standing with his back to the closing door as Jungkook entered and shut the door behind him.

 

Jimin heard nothing behind the door as he watched either end of the hallway, and he didn’t hear Vivienne coming either. He felt his heart race in his chest as he knew it was quite possible that Vivienne would return, and they could both get caught. What would happen if they both got caught? Would Vivienne cast a spell on them like what happened to Hoseok?

 

Finally, Jungkook had placed the map where it belonged, and he grasped the handle of the office. He hadn’t heard Jimin knock on the door, so he knew it was okay to exit.

 

Seeing Jimin’s face as Jungkook opened Vivienne’s office door sent a wave of relief through his body, and Jungkook sent Jimin a soft smile. But the feeling of Jimin’s pinky finger wrapping around Jungkook’s in an action of comfort, love, and affection, forced an even bigger smile out of the raven-haired student, and on the walk away from the professor’s office, Jungkook couldn’t stop smiling.

 

_ Not for a single second _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week’s authors were 
> 
> – miniyoongi [ Char ]
> 
> – Redghoul [ Yoon ]
> 
> – (Vi) Huilen [ Victoria ]


	21. Ambiguity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! ♡
> 
> We’re really sorry for the delay guys, things happened and also the chapter turned out be a little... long. Yeah lol. 
> 
> I hope the chapter was worth the wait though (:

 

 

 

It was quiet and peaceful at the current time in the morning, just past the hours of the bell birds singing and the crickets chirping in the frostbitten grass outside. Anybody who were to step out barefoot would have surely gotten a nasty surprise, it was even chilly in the corridors. But that didn't stop a certain magical being from sauntering towards her office, which was quite the opposite of the graceful world outside. 

 

The light outside of the oddly shaped and pained windows shone through the transparent glass in streaks, beams of light divided by thick grey clouds. They resembled an angry ocean across the high sky, it truly was breathtaking. But if you stared too long, your eyes could become cheated and blinded by the white light. 

 

 

Hogwarts stuck out proudly through the white blanket of foggy mist whose thick and white water particles were bold and strong, overshadowing the castle. Only the mere tip of the tallest roof stood out of it, but it wasn't like that at all inside.

 

The early risers stared out into the bleak mist in quiet serenity, captivated by the bright light that travelled through the little droplets of water, and silent in an attempt to not wake their slumbering roommates. Not everybody had such luxury, after all.

 

Dark black heeled boots tapped briskly upon the hard stone surface of the floor, creating a resonating click and clack sound with every step. The boots were polished and clean, their skinny cap ended laces tied neat and clean, obviously laced up using a spell not of human capability. They were far less well done than the person wearing them. 

 

Vivienne allowed a soft yawn to leave her body, a yawn that she tried to hide behind a delicate hand, not that she had anybody to be polite for.

 

The blonde woman was almost at her office, which just happened to be at the other end of the school. Oh, how much did Vivienne hate walking through the wretched and old school that was Hogwarts, she detested saying 'hello' and 'good morning' to the other teachers. But most of all, she detested having to smile until her jaw hurt. 

 

Vivienne had thought about it a lot. How much she didn't want to be there, at Hogwarts. But it was worth the long hours, dealing with snotty nosed brats and terrible teachers if it meant she could achieve her final goal. Her goal was far more important than anything at the cursed school. 

 

The door before her was wooden and dark, carved with a burning wand. The singe marks swirled in various patterns and shapes, some even creating the shape of deer antlers if she looked close enough. But Vivienne had never been one to dwell on the things in life that weren't important, and a varnished door definitely wasn't on her priority list. 

 

The golden haired woman gently clicked the black rounded key into the lock, she pushed it forward and twisted until the door cracked open, pushing it slightly as she listened closely as it hit the wall inside of her office. 

 

Vivienne stood in the doorway for just a moment, almost hesitant to step inside. As much as she absolutely hated marking essays and looking over the statistics of potions and spells, any slacking off could tarnish her chances of finding what she needed. It could blow her cover. 

 

She had never been a stupid or neglectful person when it came to things concerning herself. But she definitely couldn't be reckless, there was no room for slip ups. Vivienne saw the way certain teachers stared at her, envious of her beauty, yet suspicious of her youth. But they were nowhere near as clued on as some of the students. They had nothing better to do during class rather than pry and watch. 

 

Vivienne had almost felt bad, almost. She wondered what she would have done if somebody had done that to her own son, cursing him into unimaginable pain. But then she remembered how horrible and disgusting other people's children were, how stupid and ugly their faces looked. She didn't care for other kids, they were gross and ill minded. Nothing like her own intelligent son. She didn't feel guilty about laughing in glee while watching some useless child cry in pain on the ground. They deserved it. 

 

An usual and familiar malicious smirk twitched at the corners of her lips, it threatened to break out into a maniacal grin of injustice and evil. Vivienne couldn't suppress the small chuckle that arose from her throat like a wildfire burning through a forest. 

 

The fair haired woman finally entered her office, she kicked the door closed behind her when she entered. She didn’t bother to hang her coat up on one of the various hooks provided, but she did however hang her office key on one of them.

 

Her sapphire blue eyes scanned the office diligently, upon first glance everything appeared to be in order. Just how she had left it, just as it should have been. 

 

Yet something wasn't right.

 

She began to walk across the room. Slowly, ever so slowly. She glanced at every wall, chair and even glided her gloved fingertip across the hard surface of her desk, she walked around it with a hard stare. When she finally came to stand behind the office desk chair, however, she finally realised the reason that had caused the odd thoughts of misplacement she had internally been feeling. 

 

The wooden led pencil was exactly where Vivienne had left it, right next to her dark black quill, which was splayed neatly next to a sealed green ink pot. Her brand new Potions’ book rested elegantly on a small brass book stand on the far corner of the desk, but the neatness and tidiness of those few things didn't take away from the mess of crumpled paper and various messily scribbled journal pages she had carelessly littered around. 

 

Even though the whole office was covered in remnants of Vivienne's erratic behaviour, everything was exactly where she had left it. Everything besides one thing, the map sprawled in the middle. 

 

It was close. So, so close to exactly where the golden vixen had left it, but not quite close enough. The corner tilted on a slight axis to the right, a mere millimetre further to the right than how she had placed it. It's usual messily folded edges were smoothed over, as if somebody with a delicate hand had taken great care in giving the old map new crisp lines. 

 

She leaned forward and placed her hand on top of the map, a wicked smile spread across her face like butter on toast, wide and eerily pleased looking. Vivienne pulled the office chair out and plonked herself down on it, bedazzled hair falling off of her shoulders as she did so. Her posture slouched forward, and she laid her head on the messy desk, ignoring the crumpled bits of paper that would for sure become entangled in her lushly brushed locks. 

 

Vivienne sighed deeply as she tapped one of her hands on the desk, currently deep in thought. She couldn't help but feel delighted that somebody had violated her office, read her map, and all of the secrets that she had spent years immersing herself into. 

 

If it were anyone who didn't have something hanging over their head, she would for sure have been arrested and shipped off to Azkaban with the ratchet whore Joelle. But Vivienne knew all too well who had ravished the depths of her most sacred papers and parchment writing, she knew who had tarnished the surface of the map with careful and caring hands. It made her smile. She didn't have to do all of the work herself now. 

 

“Curious little birdies. Flying around like spies, watching me from within the walls.” she cackled out, voice crackling like a fire, eyes running along the wall briefly. She quickly threw a hand over her mouth to stop her hysterical laughter from disturbing any early risers. But it was just so perfect, why hadn't she thought of it before? They had done it all by themselves. Perfect. Doing all of the work for her. 

 

“Hmm…” Vivienne removed the hand from her mouth, but continued to smile as she stared knowingly at the map. She allowed her scheming thoughts to run vivid in her mind. 

 

“Yes… yes. Oh god yes. While your little friend sleeps in a hopeless dream world, you will all run around and do my work. Do my bidding, how spectacular.” she muttered out under her breath, a framed photo of Vernon sat before her, stunning picturesque eyes glimmered with darkness as she closed them. 

 

Closed them and remembered. 

 

 

 

“Do as you're told.” the stern voice beckoned deeply, void of any affection or question, a vast and godly order from somebody of higher power. She flinched under the harsh voice, and kept her fragrant eyes down cast, afraid of another slap. 

 

“If you don't do as you're told, I will lock you up again. You won't ever see the light of day. Would you like that?” 

 

How was one supposed to respond to such a question? When you're being given an ultimatum, do you choose flight… or fight? 

 

All she could do was laugh. Laugh loudly and boldly through her thrilling tears as the look on her mother's face turned dark. 

 

She sobbed, wailed and cried when that cold hand came down to mark her young cheek with a caress of violence, the laughter that flooded within her tears always made her mother so angry. What kind of a child would laugh while being disciplined? 

 

How Vivienne so deeply detested the very woman who had given birth to her, the person who had given her life.

 

Her mother had never wanted a child, it was something that had been bestowed upon her in the times when ridding yourself of the life within your stomach was seen as taboo. 

 

Vivienne's father had been different. Where the darkness of the locked closet would cloud her with nightmares and monsters within the abyss, the sound of her mother's rocking chair just outside the door. There was always a light that would come hours later. 

 

She recalled it as if it were yesterday. The moment the rocking stopped, and when the light from a frail candle made its way through the darkness to her. Strong and nurturing arms awaited her on the other side. They were warm and comforting, like a false hope in a world of only sorrowful tears.

 

Her father was only there to carry her to her room, far away from the locked closet in the depths of the basement. And Vivienne clung onto him tightly as he did so. 

 

He always tucked her in the same way, always nestled the one small teddy bear that she owned tightly in her arms. He never said the words of ‘I love you,’ never placed a kiss to her forehead or told her that it would be okay. But he always gave her a smile, oh how it was the most beautiful and comforting smile she had ever seen. 

 

Vivienne imagined that it would be bearable to live that way forever if she had him in her life, his presence always made life just a little more exciting. She would smile and grin while her mother bent her over and used a belt to fix her wrong doings. She would smile and grin because she knew that she would get to see him more if she was sent to the closet. 

 

A child could never realise how sick they truly were. Sick for affection. 

 

She remembered the day that everything had changed, for the worst. Most would say for the better, but not in her head. Her unseemingly perfect life had been ruined. 

 

“Why did you send daddy away mummy?” Vivienne had asked innocently from where she stood at the doorway to her mother's room, gripping onto the door frame for anchorage. 

 

Her mother wasn't looking at her of course, she faced the mirror, pattering away at her face with a powder to make her skin more beautiful. Vivienne's mother always loved to be beautiful, Vivienne wanted to be beautiful too. 

 

“He was a nuisance.” came the blunt response. A response that deeply angered Vivienne. 

 

Vivienne didn't know what had spurred her next actions. She didn't know what voice inside of her head had made her pick up the letter opener from the bedside table. 

 

But oh, oh how much she had enjoyed lodging it into the back of her mother's head, she enjoyed the violent scream. The look on her mother's beautiful face when she had turned around in horror. 

 

Vivienne pulled the letter opener out, and lodged it back into her mother's slender neck and hard skull multiple times at an erratically violent pace. Blood oozed out of the battle torn skin like an erupting volcano. It splattered all over Vivienne's white blouse. 

 

And after Vivienne was done, she went back to bed. She cuddled with her teddy bear and imagined her father tucking her into bed. And Vivienne promised herself, while holding the teddy close to her heart, and soaking in the aftermath of her actions, that if she ever had a child, she would never let them be anything but perfect, just like her father. 

 

 

 

Vivienne opened her eyes, the image of Vernon still in front of her, burning holes into her soul. The content smile she had on her face came back, if you could even call it that. She leant forward from her slouching position to caress the photo frame briefly, before retracting her hand. 

 

Suddenly, Vivienne felt angered. Cheated, cheated that she didn't have the life she currently had sooner. She could have had it all if it weren't for Hyerin, she would have had it all. 

 

 

 

Vivienne was only young when the incident with her mother happened, so young in fact that the court ruled her case as self defence. The bruises and welts on her body didn't lie, and neither did the evidence in the house. She never saw her father again, wherever he may be, but she didn't really care anymore. 

 

She grew up in a group home, and attended high school with other students her age. She seemed so kind and friendly, and always made sure to smile at anyone who passed. But Vivienne had never rid herself of the sadistic nature deep inside of her heart. 

 

Hyerin and Jinho had always been best friends, Vivienne was their friend too. Well, she was supposed to be. But Vivienne didn't actually like Hyerin, she was there for Jinho and Jinho only. 

 

He was so handsome, tall, dark hair, and so mysterious. He never spoke very much, but his smile was infectious. And best of all, he was rich. Filthy rich. His father was the CEO of a huge and wealthy company, it was perfect. A handsome husband and a handsome bank check. But there was one thing standing in Vivienne's way, and that one thing was none other than Lee Hyerin. 

 

Lee Hyerin was the very definition of beautiful, she was absolutely stunning. Her eyes smiled with her, they were a deep russet brown, and absolutely piercing. Her hair was long and silky, dark chocolate that framed her face in waves of gentle curls. But her smile, it was like a breath of fresh air. And Vivienne absolutely hated it. 

 

Vivienne became close to Jinho overtime, and slowly they started to hang out more, Vivienne was beyond elated that the guy she liked was showing interest back, but Hyerin didn't feel the same way. 

 

Hyerin was deeply in love with Jinho, and she had been scared that he would choose Vivienne instead of her, so Hyerin did something bad. Something damaging, unforgivable. 

 

One day, Jinho started to ignore Vivienne. Whenever she attempted to speak with him she would get the cold shoulder, he wouldn't even look her in the eyes. He only ever looked at Hyerin, only ever spoke to Hyerin. It infuriated Vivienne. The jealous and angry little monster inside of her wanted to grab that bitch by the hair and dangle her over a cliff. 

 

The golden teenager didn't find out until a long time later the reason for Jinho’s sudden lack of attention. But when she did, Vivienne was enraged. Hyerin had used polyjuice potion to pretend to be her, and she had gone to Jinho and said lots of horrible and disgusting things to him. She had told Jinho that she only liked him for his money, that she thought he was ugly and mean. 

 

By the time Vivienne had figured out the truth, it was too late. Jinho and Hyerin were already dating and they were all in their last year of school, and Jinho wouldn't pay Vivienne enough attention to listen to anything she had to say. It was what happened after high school that really sent Vivienne into shambles. 

 

Hyerin and Jinho got married, they had a beautiful magical wedding surrounded by fireflies and fairy lights, with all of their closest friends. They were a popular young couple, everybody wanted them to be together. Everyone except Vivienne. 

 

They had a child. A beautiful baby boy, he had Hyerin’s eyes and Jinho’s smile, and Vivienne detested him for that. The baby’s name was Park Jimin. 

 

Vivienne clenched her hands into fists at the very thought, the very thought of knowing that Hyerin’s blood-born kid was inside the same school as her at the very second. She wanted to rip his heart out through his throat. 

 

She had been so thrilled when Joelle had managed to get the pathetic child inside of the mirror. Vivienne spent countless hours of her time thinking of the many ways she could ridicule and make fun of him, but she never got the chance. Because the friends of Hyerin’s son had butted in and saved him like the little brats that they were. Pathetic. Vivienne scoffed at the very thought.

 

“Like mother like son.” she grumbled out hastily under her breath, and decided that she had done enough reminiscing. She sighed deeply and managed to crack a smile again, at least they were doing her work for her. 

 

“Stupid children.”

 

 

...

 

 

The darkness of the forest was a big difference compared to the sunny atmosphere that shrouded Hogwarts Castle in a white light. It seemed gloomy, sad and somewhat miserable. The creatures that lurked within didn't understand human emotion, they could sense weakness and terror. The magic running through your veins didn't matter to them. 

 

There were so many stories about what was manifesting within the depths of the deep wood, between the cunning trees and the creaking streams. Streams that had ceased to flow long ago. 

 

Everyone knew about the centaurs hiding behind the ancient trunks, the rare and elusive unicorn that was said to drink from the decaying lake somewhere secret. Mystery and awe were the stories of old, and if anybody had seen them, they didn't mention it. 

 

Jungkook had read a book about the very forest before him, he didn't enjoy reading, but it had been the best thing at the time to ease his mind. His parents had told him all sorts of things to sway him from what they believed to be fantasy, but how could unicorns not exist? Wizards and witches existed just fine. At the time, Jungkook hadn't realised how entranced he would become by that book. But the words had absorbed him into another world, and he hoped that one day, he would too get to see one of the ancient and rare creatures written within the pages. 

 

He thought a lot about his parents sometimes, just doing random things at school, even homework. He wondered how much fun they had when they went to school, he wondered if they had always been such serious killjoys. It made him smile in a conflicted way, they were just so serious all the time. 

 

Even when Jungkook was little, his parents had gone above and beyond to do things for him, but they weren't things that a normal parent would do. 

 

He remembered his seventh birthday, Jungkook had wanted to invite lots of kids, but his parents had been the ones who decided that only certain people were allowed to attend their son's party. It turned out, that out of the twenty other kids Jungkook had invited, only five of them came. Jungkook’s parents had told him that the ones who didn't come weren't good friends, they told him that he shouldn't speak to them anymore. So he hadn't. 

 

Jungkook’s brother had been mad at his parents when he had found out about the party incident, and little Jungkook never understood why at the time. But he had found out not long after when he ran into one of the friends who hadn't turned up. 

 

 

“Jungkook!” 

 

The brunet was doing his best to ignore the little girl who was attempting to speak with him as he walked up the candy and chocolate aisle in the grocery store, but she was insisting and continued to try to speak with him. 

 

“Jungkook? Why are you ignoring me?” The little blonde had asked with a pout, she had cute short curls that bounced with every step she took, and big blue eyes that looked like ice crystals. 

 

“You aren't my friend.” He responded bluntly as he reached up to grab a packet of pumpkin chewy cups, the frown on her face was evident. 

 

“What do you mean I'm not your friend?” She sounded really hurt, and Jungkook couldn't ignore her anymore when she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and noticed that her eyes were heavily filled with question and worry. He sighed and pulled the selected lollies to his chest. 

 

“You didn't attend my party…” he mumbled, and suddenly she looked slightly mad. 

 

“How could I have possibly attended your birthday party Jeon? I never received an invite. Neither did any of our other friend’s besides a couple, we wanted to come but… you didn't invite us.” Jungkook couldn't believe it, his parents had swore that they had invited all of his friends, his parents would never lie to him, would they? 

 

That was just the beginning of the revelation Jungkook had, the revelation of realisation that he didn't really know what to think of his dear parents. He was only young, and of course he loved his parents and brother more than anything in the world. But for some reason, his view of them had changed. 

 

Every disagreement Jungkook’s brother had with his parents was a vivid pastime. Doors slammed and glasses broke and there was never a time where there wasn't an argument in the Jeon household. 

 

Where his brother tried to keep everything that was negative away from Jungkook, his parents had no problem ranting about it in front of him, especially his mother. 

 

“I just don't understand that boy, always making a big deal out of nothing. It's just so bothersome! You would never speak to us like that. I for the life of me just cannot understand him!” She raved angrily as she faced away from him doing the dishes. Jungkook learnt from a young age that negative thinking was a regular occurrence. He even started to think negatively himself. 

 

 

Jungkook used to think about those memories a lot, they used to leave him confused and conflicted. But now, he rarely ever thought of them, it was… refreshing. And the forest air that surrounded him smelt like pine needles, so fresh and natural. His attention was quickly captured by the scenery around him, thoughts of his parents and brother were quickly forgotten, evaporated into nothing. 

 

The Slytherin had heard Namjoon and Seokjin talking to Jimin about the forest a long time ago, a very long time ago, before he had become close with any of them. They had told him to stay away from the forest, to never enter it alone. So Jungkook wasn't going to lie, he did feel a little uneasy about he and his two companions entering the forest. But he also was proud that they would be able to prove their Hyungs wrong, that they didn't need protection or help. He grinned. 

 

The sky wasn't happy in its current setting, dark and angry clouds peppered across the atmosphere in ghost like form, and Jungkook was going to slap Jimin and Taehyung if they kept complaining. 

 

“Jungkook… it looks like it's about to rain.” Jimin said loudly as he and Taehyung lagged behind the Slytherin, the grass was really long and hard to walk through. Jungkook sighed. 

 

“If you two don't walk faster we won't even get there until it's dark.” Only when the Slytherin turned around, did he realise how far behind Jimin actually was. Taehyung was probably only five metres behind, whereas the Hufflepuff was at least twenty. Jungkook stopped walking. 

 

“It’s nowhere near noon yet,” Taehyung scoffed out and rolled his eyes as he sauntered straight past Jungkook, and continued wading through the thick grass along the edge of the forest. 

 

Jungkook would usually bite back something smartass or say something that would intentionally make Taehyung mad, but even he knew that there was a reason for the Ravenclaw’s bad mood. He had been out of character since the Hoseok incident, and it pained Jungkook to not see the usual boxy grin upon Taehyung's distinctive features. He sighed and turned his attention back to Jimin. 

 

The shorter teen looked completely bewildered, and the raven haired wondered how the small Hufflepuff would possibly be able to make it the whole way. 

 

It wasn't going to be a short walk. But Jungkook had practically forced the others into letting them go to the forest, the stubborn mint haired had insisted that Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin go to the boathouse instead. ‘Respect your elders’ had been his exact words, Jungkook had wanted to throttle him. In the end, Namjoon, being the soft hearted guy that he was, had decided that the three youngsters could go to the forest. But they had to be careful. Namjoon tended to over procrastinate, but that was only because he cared. 

 

They hadn't even made it halfway, in fact, they weren't even in the forest yet. To get to their destination, they had to walk some ways around the outskirts of the deep wood, and enter through a specific pathway. Hopefully when they got here, they wouldn't have to deal with the unbearably long grass. 

 

“Jungkook!” Jimin suddenly screamed, which immediately pulled the addressed boy out of his thoughts. The ginger haired Hufflepuff looked completely distressed, and was wobbling around. 

 

“What is it?!” Jungkook quickly closed the metres between them, wanting to get to Jimin as fast as possible. The sudden cry also caused Taehyung to return back from around the corner, running right towards them. 

 

“What is it?! Tell me what's wrong!” 

 

“There's a leech on me!” Jimin shrieked loudly as he shook his hand around, Jungkook raised an eyebrow. A leech? As if there would be a leech in the grass. 

 

“Give me your hand,” Jimin complied, and held his hand shakily out to Jungkook, who let out a horrified scream when he too saw the black leech with a yellow stripe sucking the blood from one of Jimin’s small fingers. 

 

Jungkook shuddered at the sight of blood, and quickly stepped away from his boyfriend, Jimin seemed less scared than him, and before Jungkook could calm himself and remove the little blood sucker, a certain Ravenclaw decided that the Slytherin was ‘a disgrace to Salazar Slytherin’ and quickly stepped past him.  

 

Jimin was just about to have a freak out, when suddenly his small hand was placed in a larger one, it was really warm. The Hufflepuff looked up to see Taehyung smiling down at him, and Jimin smiled back shyly. Embarrassed for himself and Jungkook, it was a leech for Christ’s sake. 

 

The Ravenclaw used his free hand to pull the leech off quickly, and Jimin tried not to cringe when Taehyung (unexpectedly) pegged the leech with all of his strength right into a close by tree, it splattered on impact and exploded everywhere. 

 

Taehyung laughed at the gagging noise Jungkook was making in the background, And Jimin just had to pester Taehyung about the bright pink packet of bandaids he happened to have inside of his pocket, he didn't particularly enjoy it when one of them was wrapped around his finger. 

 

The walk to the forest after that was rather pleasant, even if Jungkook ended up babying Jimin the rest of the way to the walking track. It was the first time Taehyung had laughed in days. 

 

Taehyung was actually glad that it was Jimin and Jungkook who were with him. He had become really good friends with both of them, even if the Slytherin did make him want to rip his hair out at the most inconvenient of times. They didn't tend to ask what was wrong as much as Seokjin or Namjoon usually did, he didn't know whether it was because they knew he didn't want to talk about it, or because they just didn't want to upset him. But either way he appreciated it, he knew that the whole situation with Hoseok was hurting them too. 

 

The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff were both uplifting to be around, especially when they picked at each other with petty insults and attempted to shoulder bump each other into every passing bush. Jimin would always pout like a distressed child most of the time, but he always let Jungkook get away with it. It made the lavender haired happy that they were so happy, it took his mind off of things. 

 

They had only just entered the forest, and even if it had a dark and scary facade, it really was a sight to behold. The trees were so old and grown into the ground, years of history and marvel told a story on every leaf, every branch, and there was nothing more beautiful than the little light blue flowers that sprung up along the sides of the track. The flowers were the only bright coloured thing in the forest, like small beacons of light below the darkening sky. 

 

A mixture of light and dark leafs created a shadow across the path, it was long and narrow with big, thick tree roots twisting through the dirt. Anybody who tried to run along it would surely trip over, and probably really hurt themselves. 

 

“Are you sure we’re on the right path Taetae?” Jimin asked kindly from somewhere behind him. Taehyung stared down at the map for the fiftieth time in the past five minutes. If it were anyone else repetitively asking him, the Ravenclaw would surely tell them to eat slugs. But Jimin had always been somebody that he had a hard time getting agitated by. 

 

“Yeah we are definitely on the path, it's quite a walk though. And it looks like it might rain, are you sure we should be going in?” He asked unsurely, and attempted to glance up at the sky, even though any sight of it was covered in an umbrella of dark over shrubs. The Ravenclaw turned around to face his two friends. 

 

They were about twenty metres into the forest, so there was still time to turn back around, go back to Hogwarts, perhaps get under cover before it rained. But somehow, Taehyung knew the answer he would receive before even asking, and it made him very relieved to hear Jimin's response, even though his voice sounded jaded in thought. 

 

“We have to go, if we don't… who knows what will happen to Hobi. We have to help him.” Taehyung smiled and then turned his head to Jungkook, who gave him a dramatic wink and wrapped an arm around Jimin. 

 

“Of course we are still going to go, what kind of friends would we be if a little rain got in our way.” The Slytherin tsked. Taehyung had never been more thankful to have a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin as his friends before.

 

Before going to Hogwarts, Taehyung had been told by many people that students from different houses didn't mingle very much. But things must have changed a great deal from the times when the older generations attended Hogwarts, because there was no group of friends who were only from one house. Well, not any that Taehyung had seen. It really proved a lot to him, that people with all different personalities and walks of life could become closer, closer than family. 

 

“What do you look so happy for? We aren't even there yet.” Jungkook joked and punched Taehyung playfully in the shoulder. When did that idiot get so close? 

 

“Come on let's go, we gotta get at least half way before this ground turns to mud.” Jungkook smiled out sincerely, not one ounce of mocking in his eyes. That was one of the best things about Jungkook, he always got in over his head, but he would never neglect you when you were in need of emotional support. 

 

Taehyung nodded and tucked the map tightly back into his pocket. He didn't want it to get wet incase it rained, but he supposed that they could somehow keep it dry with their wands. If the magic rods didn't get dropped and become lost between the large mass of dead branches and twigs scattered across the forest floor. 

 

The trio continued forward into the dark and deep forest, and dark it was indeed. Eventually, the beautiful light of the beautiful outside world began to fade into nothingness. If you looked back, you couldn't even see which way you had came, it was like a darkness that you couldn't return from. The scent of pine needles and crisp fresh air too faded with the dying light, the smell of death and rotting wood clouded every sense, it was almost unbearable. 

 

Jimin had never had a problem with closed in darkness before, and he probably wouldn't be feeling completely suffocated in the current moment if it weren't for the dreadful darkness that he had succumbed to thanks to Vivienne. 

 

Jungkook, who was walking to Jimin’s right, glanced down to his left to get a look at the shorter teenagers face. He wished that it were a sunny day, perhaps they would have been able to see better. Perhaps he would have been able to see Jimin more clearly. But they had known each other for a long time now, and the Slytherin could read Jimin’s body language like an open textbook. So he did the only thing that he knew would calm his twitchy boyfriend down. They couldn't afford to have anybody mentally breakdown while they were in these parts of the deep woods. 

 

Softly, gently, as to not make the Hufflepuff jump, Jungkook slid his large and bony hand slowly down between them in the darkness. In a caress as fluttery as a feather, Jungkook danced his hand down Jimin’s arm sleeve to make sure that the orange haired boy knew of his intentions, his presence. And then, he entangled their fingers together in a firm and warm grasp. He squeezed Jimin’s hand tightly within his own, Jungkook relished in the feel of the little hand in his own hold squeezing him back. He could just make out Jimin smiling to himself in the abyss, and that made the Slytherin smile too. 

 

Taehyung didn't really say that he felt uncomfortable with the forest, but Jimin could feel the hold that Taehyung had on his left hand sleeve. He didn't mind at all, the Ravenclaw had been there for him in his darkest moment, he would always be there for his friend too. 

 

Even though the path before them seemed lonely, dark, and they didn't know when they would get to their destination. There was some sort of peace in the solace atmosphere, it was quiet and free of the chatter of other students, free of teachers talking about work. 

 

Somewhere along the pathway, Jungkook grew tired of the decaying smell and constant lack of light. He decided to… light things up a bit. Taehyung didn't have time to stop him before the Slytherin made his choice, of course without thinking of the consequences. 

 

“Lumos.” Jungkook muttered deeply, his wand shot out an illuminated light. It was white and bleak, it created shadows of trees in the dark atmosphere. He grinned, happy with himself to provide he and his two companions some long awaited light. 

 

“Jungkook… turn out your wand…” Taehyung trailed off, eyes moving around in the dark absorbent spell, his voice sounded calm, but there was definitely an edge of urgency within its depths. 

 

Jimin frowned, something was wrong. 

 

“Why the hell would I do that? We can't even see anything properly. I don't know about you Kim, but I'd rather not trip over a gigantic tree stump and die… besides, who knows what's lurking around.” He finished, eyes and body posture set on high alert. 

 

Taehyung looked back over his shoulder back the way they had came, and slowly began to reach down into his pocket. 

 

“See look, nothing's happening.” Jungkook stated surely as he pointed his wand out even further. The Slytherin had no idea what risk he was currently putting them in, Jimin tugged on Jungkook’s sleeve. 

 

“Jungkook, please turn out your light… I have a bad feeling.” Jimin voiced, it was only then that Jungkook really began to question the fulfilling light spurring from his stunningly carved wand, but apparently the Ravenclaw cautiously beside them had already made the decision for himself. 

 

“Nox.” Taehyung whispered. A soft and beautiful feminine voice sang airily from the tip of the Ravenclaw's wand, it danced around Jimin’s waist and did a circuit around Jungkook's head, before it whistled down the Slytherins arm and down to the tip of his wand. The light of Jungkook’s wand crackled and fizzed, it made all sorts of electrical currents that lightly zapped the Raven haired teens hand, until it's beacon of hope finally faded into nothing. The three students were left in darkness. 

 

“What are you do–” Jungkook cut himself off abruptly, a growl that sounded like it was right in front of them hauntingly screamed throughout the forest. It echoed off of every tree, rock, decayed branch and pounded through their ears like a chainsaw. 

 

“The light draws in the darkness. There are some horribly evil creatures lurking behind the trees, they have been watching us ever since we entered the part of these woods that has no daylight.” Taehyung turned to look Jungkook dead in the eyes, even though they were hard to see. The Slytherin could see the seriousness and realness clear as day, he paid the utmost attention to his friends continuing words. 

 

“Every move we make, every mistake we make, any sign of weakness and they won't hesitate to rip you from this very path. Keep your light out, stay close and don't be reckless.” Jimin had never heard such honesty in Taehyung's voice before, it were as if his words came from personal experience. 

 

“There was a reason why Namjoon and Yoongi didn't want us to come here… there is a reason why the forest is forbidden to students. People have gone missing here and never been found, this forest is exactly what the stories say it is.” The grip Taehyung still had on Jimin’s sleeve tightened, almost as if to make sure he wouldn't be ripped away into the darkness. 

 

“I get it… no light…” Jungkook mumbled quietly, he pulled his wand down and placed it back inside of his pocket. Taehyung nodded his head and sighed in relief, but he didn't put his wand down, if anything he held onto it tighter. 

 

It became apparent to Taehyung that his endless nights of reading every book, every journal and every piece of parchment in the library, was probably the only bit of knowledge on their side right now.

 

“Let's keep moving.” He nudged Jimin along in front of him, the shorter teen dragged Jungkook with him too, still holding tightly onto his hand. Taehyung didn't miss the small nod of… thanks, that the Hufflepuff sent his way. God his mood was so infectious. 

 

Finally, after what felt like hours, the three of them made it to a clearing. It wasn't very big, there were distinctive curves and grooves of small hilly tree roots protruding from the dry earth. The trees were particularly big in that part of the forest, they were matted with a thin layer of dark green moss, and the thinly spread branches allowed for a thin haze of light. It was probably one of the only places in the awesomely massive forest that provided any natural hue, even if somewhat hazy. 

 

“Wow… they are so beautiful.” Jimin let out in awe, he stepped forward and placed his hand flat on the ancient tree. The feeling of damp moss and hardcased bark beneath his hand felt so real and alive. It were as if he could feel the energy and life running through the tree like a moving river, it was so old. It had seen so much. When he stared straight up, he had to close his eyes, because small droplets of mother nature's tears began to faint into his dark orbs.

 

“Fuck, it's raining.” Jungkook sighed out. The soft droplets of sky water began to turn heavy, and it wouldn't be long before the three students would become soaking wet. 

 

“Let's check the map.” Taehyung decided as he reached into his pocket. 

 

“Won't it get wet?” Jimin asked curiously, trying to make his voice loud so that they could hear him over the rain. He made his way back over to Jungkook and Taehyung, and came to stand in front of them to create a small circle. 

 

“Jungkook can you do something about the rain please?” The Ravenclaw asked as he rummaged around inside of his large pocket for the map. 

 

“Oh, so nooow you want me to use it,” he chuckled, but quickly shut up at the look of displeasure the lavender haired was giving him. “Okay okay.” he mumbled and began to pull the wand from the back pocket of his pants. Touchy. 

 

“Got it.” Taehyung pulled the map out, and opened it up. Thankfully Jungkook was quick to act before it go too wet. 

 

“Meteolojinx Recanto.” Jungkook let out, he raised his wand high into the air. A stream of blue and white electricity exploded from the end of his wand, it cascaded up through the treetops and into the sky above the clearing. It melded with the angry clouds and greying sky, before the heavy rainfall ceased to nothing. 

 

“Wow Jungkook, that was amazing!” Jimin exclaimed and smiled happily at the Slytherin. Jungkook grinned and leaned his arm over to ruffle the top of Jimin’s tangerine mopped hair. 

 

“Well, it won't last for long so we better be fast.” He responded casually, as if he hadn't just somehow managed to stop the rain all by himself. He was so humble… or was it the opposite. 

 

The map was brand new, the paper not of old parchment or creased like Vivienne's original map had been. This map was white and crisp, the lines and angles, small sketches on its surface were neat and tidy. All thanks to Namjoon. The three older teenagers had told Taehyung that it would be best if they took the map, otherwise they were sure to get lost. The boathouse wasn't something to become lost in, the way there and back was easy. They wouldn't have a need for it. 

 

“Hmm, okay. Well we are on the right path for sure. The drawing on the map indicates that the destination should be about… three hundred metres straight ahead through the clearing.” Taehyung declared as he ran a delicate finger across the etched lines of the map, eyes trailing forward every few seconds towards the other side of the trees, just to be sure. 

 

“It sure is dark through there…” Jimin whispered out softly, a lot of questions ran through his glass eyes. 

 

“Jimin, it's okay. You know she isn't there, there's nobody here besides us and some weird ass animals anyway. I'll protect you.” Jungkook gestured with a squeeze to the shoulder. Jimin laughed gently. 

 

“Of course you will Jungkook, I know.” He grinned out with that gorgeous eye smile and luscious cheek raise, Jungkook almost swooned.

 

“Don't worry Jimin, if I have to choose between the two of you in a life and death situation, you know who I'll pick to leave behind to become the Dark Lord’s minion.” Taehyung said bluntly, eyes still staring at the map. Jimin had never laughed so hard in his life, and Jungkook looked like he was about to pop a forehead vein. 

 

Jimin decided to go and inspect the biggest tree in the clearing before Jungkook’s spell wore off, it was so big and beautiful that his inquisitive mind just couldn't resist. 

 

“Hey, have you noticed something?” Jungkook asked suddenly, Taehyung raised an eyebrow as he put the map away. 

 

“Noticed what?” He was genuinely curious, Jungkook looked so serious. 

 

“How quiet it is all of a sudden…” The Ravenclaw didn't know what to think of Jungkook’s statement. It was always quiet in the deep parts of the forest, but he had to admit, the Slytherin was right. The trees had ceased creaking a few minutes ago, but they hadn't been paying attention to it because they had been talking. The light breeze that had been providing a small bit of relief to the horrendously, stuffy atmosphere of the trees was completely gone too. Almost as if the forest were dead. Taehyung suddenly found himself gripping his wand, he looked over to Jimin, and Jungkook did too. 

 

“Jimin… come back over to us.” Jungkook yelled frantically, the Hufflepuff looked confused.

 

“Shit. Jimin quickly come over here now!” Taehyung shouted, and suddenly raised his wand up in the direction of Jimin’s muddled aura. 

 

“What? Why? What's wrong?” He asked, Jimin took one look at the bewildered expressions upon Jungkook and Taehyung's faces, and suddenly froze. There was something behind him. He couldn't see it, but damn, he could feel it. Something… or someone, was breathing down his neck like a dragon from the darkness. A presence lurked at his back, and Jimin suddenly felt very afraid. 

 

Jungkook took a step forward, and it was a huge mistake. 

 

Jimin suddenly screamed frantically as something, which resembled the shape of a large snake, moved along through and under the dirt of the forest floor erratically towards Jungkook. It twisted and turned between the vast vines, it were as if it was hunting its prey. And that prey was none other than the prestigious black haired Slytherin. 

 

“Jungkook watch out!” Jimin shouted, but it was too late. Taehyung didn't even have time to cast a spell before Jungkook was crying out in pain. 

 

The snake like creature clamped itself tightly around the teenagers slender ankle, it wrapped up around his calf muscle, knee and ended around his thigh. It's hold was so tight that it was actually cutting off the circulation of blood inside of his leg, Jungkook quickly fell to the ground. But he didn't get to stay in the spot he fell for very long.

 

Suddenly, he felt his body moving. Moving fast, far away from Taehyung and Jimin, it was dragging him away.

 

“No, no let me go!” He tried to kick it off, but it wouldn't let him go, it just held tighter. The dirt below him slid up his shirt with the fast pace that his body was being dragged across the ground. He could hear Jimin and Taehyung screaming for him, but their cries were quickly fading into the darkness. 

 

“Jungkook!” Jimin tried to run after him, but a pair of arms quickly wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. 

 

“Let me go Tae! We need go after him! What if he's hurt?” The Hufflepuff pressed, he tried to pull himself out of the taller teenagers grasp, but Taehyung just held on tighter. 

 

“Jimin, Jimin calm down. And just listen to me for a second okay?” Taehyung tried. There was no way that he could just let Jimin run off into the forest, and Jungkook wouldn't want him to either. The orange haired just nodded and went still in his hold. 

 

“Listen to me carefully okay? You can't just go running off into the forest by yourself, you could get hurt. It looks like a tree branch, tree root… something like that is what took Jungkook.” Jimin suddenly went tense in his hold, and Taehyung almost cursed himself. He had to reassure Jimin that the situation wasn't as bad as it looked. 

 

“It isn't a Devil’s Snare, so I doubt it's very dangerous if at all. The direction it took him in is the direction on the map that our destination is located, it can't have taken him very far. I'm guessing he's in the other clearing through the trees.” He finished, praying to god that Jimin didn't have a freak out or a panic attack, that was the last thing that they needed. 

 

“O-okay Tae… so we are going to get him but… calmly?” Jimin asked as he slowly lowered his hands from the intense grip that they had on Taehyung arms. Taehyung released the hold on Jimin’s waist and stepped in next to him. 

 

“Yes, we are going to get him. But stay close to me okay? Don't get separated. We have to stay together.” Jimin didn't argue, and the Ravenclaw knew the immense amount of trust the Hufflepuff must have had in him to believe that Taehyung knew exactly where Jungkook was. 

 

“Okay, let's go.” 

 

 

…

 

 

Real life situations weren't things that could be learnt from a textbook, they were things that had to be experienced with your heart. No matter how painful that real life situation may be. 

 

Vernon had never thought much of the real world, he lived for his established writing in peacefulness, and his countless conversations about tedious Herbology with Jihyun. But he had never actually stopped to do anything other than smell the roses. Maybe that was why he found everything so hard to face, so hard to hear. 

 

It was peaceful and quiet, the sound of little birds and glittery snow Beatles paved the way for a surreal sense of peace. If only Vernon could concentrate more on the nature outside of the window, rather than the oppressed atmosphere that Jimin had made him so much more aware of. 

 

Vernon was a deeply articulate type of person. His mind was constantly filled with endless thoughts and emotions that he would never express to anybody, because he just wasn't the type of person who could show such depth within his emotions. Most people would call him stone faced, well, most of the other students at school would anyway. 

 

He didn't really enjoy mingling with the other people in his classes, it wasn't that he didn't get invited to, of course he did. But he just wasn't the type of person who wanted to engross himself into pointless interactions with pointless people, his only real friend was Jihyun, Jimin’s little sister. 

 

Jihyun was kind and sweet, but also firm and righteous. Vernon could almost compare her to his mother, and maybe he would have a few months ago, but then he would be lying to himself. Vernon loved his mother more than anybody in the entire world, she was always there for him, she always gave him everything that he could ever desire. But Vernon was never one to wear rose coloured glasses, even for the people whom he loved. 

 

Vernon’s mother wasn't everything that she seemed, he would know. It wasn't that she was completely different when they were both back home together, but she would barely leave her office. She spent hours upon hours of daylight behind the two large varnished wooden doors of her office, and for some reason, she always locked them. He always asked her what she was doing, what she was creating behind those two doors, she would always play it off, kiss him on the head and say ‘nothing sweetie.’ Vernon didn't know much about normal families, but he didn't think that they held such secrets in plain sight. Families weren't meant to keep secrets. 

 

He felt as if his beautiful mother were keeping something deep hidden within her heart, something that she probably hadn't even told his father. He wasn't one to listen to what strangers said about his loved ones, but there had been something in the Hufflepuff’s voice and eyes that had made Vernon believe every word that whispered out of his lips. 

 

Jimin didn't look like a liar. Vernon was rather good at reading people, he knew immediately before speaking to somebody whether or not he wanted to converse, just by looking at their face. Some would say that such actions were judgemental or harrowing, but Vernon really just didn't want to bother with speech that he had nothing to obtain from. 

 

He would admit, he felt a little envious of Jihyun. Vernon could only imagine how warm and cozy her household must be, full of photographs and a warm fire place. Probably not obnoxiously spacey and lacking in family memories like his own home, but having a family like hers, it sounded sort of… amazing. He didn't know why he felt envious, he had a loving mother and father too… but it felt different to how Jihyun had described it. She constantly chattered about her mother and father, about how her mother would always cook up a beautiful roast on Christmas, and how her father would cut it and always make sure that his wife had enough to eat. But mostly, she spoke of her brother. She spoke about how kind and sincere he was, she spoke about how he would never do anything with the intent of harm. Jihyun knew him best, so Vernon sort of felt obligated to believe what Jimin had told him.

 

Jinho wasn't a bad father, but he had an air of stiffness surrounding every action that he navigated, like every move he made was being monitored by some higher power. Vernon wouldn't have noticed it before, the way everything seemed so robotic and manufactured, like everyday of their family life repeated over and over again. But now, it was so apparent. It were as if his parents were both constantly in a bubble of their own thoughts, and he was on the sidelines watching their lives play out before him. 

 

He had what most would call the easy life, his parents were wealthy, and their house was beautiful. Vernon had never had to worry about anything in his life, except keeping up his grades. His mother had made it clear that she didn't want him falling behind ‘those other people,’ the distaste in her voice had been evident when she had said that, and Vernon didn't really know why it bothered him so much. Didn't all parents want their children to succeed? 

 

Vernon had thought a lot about everything that Jimin had said to him, the way he spoke so surely of every question that he had asked. And Vernon sometimes found himself just looking at the other from the Gryffindor table, thinking of everything that he wanted to say and ask too. Everything that he would never be able to utter to Jimin, because he just didn't fully trust his own mouth. 

 

The homework in front of him was long forgotten now, instead the youth just sat at the table contemplating whether or not to act upon his feelings. He wanted to tell his mother everything that Jimin had told him, he wanted to reveal all of the juicy details to her like he always did. But for some reason, he felt that it would be wrong. 

 

Vernon felt conflicted and nervous, he didn't know how to be around his parents. Even though he had been around them his whole life no problem, this time it was different, something just wasn't right. So when Jinho entered the dining room, paperwork in hand, the teenager needed to ask him. 

 

Jinho came over to the dining room table and placed his paperwork down in front of the seat across from Vernon, he then proceeded to pull the metal white chair out, and sat down in it. He didn't even look at Vernon, actually, it didn't really look like he was looking at anything. 

 

For the first time in a long time, Vernon looked his father in the eyes, and when he did, he didn't see anything. He saw a pair of dark brown eyes, almost black, but they lacked something that everyone should have in their window to the soul. They lacked… life. When Vernon looked into them, it were as if he was staring into two empty voids. When had his father's face become so old and dreary? When had Vernon become so unaware of the emptiness in his own home? 

 

“Dad?” Vernon asked gently, suddenly feeling cautious to speak. Jinho didn't respond, Vernon tried again.

 

“Hey, dad?” He pressed, and danced a hand across the table to tap his father on the arm. Jinho jolted and placed a hand over his heart, Vernon felt bewildered at the response and immediately retracted his arm.

 

“Oh son, you scared me. How long have you been here hmm?” Asked Jinho, eyebrows furrowed. Vernon couldn't believe it. 

 

“I've been here the whole time…” he whispered, more to himself than Jinho, and looked down at the homework before him on the table. What Jinho said next almost made Vernon flip the table. 

 

“Oh you have? I didn't see, ah. Is that homework you're doing?” 

 

What? Had his father seriously not noticed his presence? Vernon felt really uncomfortable with how the conversation was going. But most of all, he felt uncomfortable with how his own father was acting. It was like he was in another world. The young youth tried to calm himself, maybe his father had just been distracted by his paperwork and hadn't been paying attention. 

 

“Uh… yes herbology homework. Uhm.. hey dad, can I ask you something?” he pondered out loud, keeping direct eye contact with Jinho.. 

 

“Of course you can son, ask me anything you like.” His father smiled, Vernon knew better than to ask exactly how he wanted to though. 

 

“Do you and mum love each other?” 

 

If Vernon had expected an answer straight away, possibly a smile, that certainly wasn't what he got. What he got was a look… a look of… confusion. 

 

Every feature on Jinho’s face shifted into one of thought, as if the question was something that made him think of a memory. He was about to say something, his mouth opened and his cheeks raised, and the light was returning to his eyes- 

 

“-Jinho sweetheart, will you come here for a moment please?” Vivienne's voice sung out loudly, and Vernon’s breath hitched when Jinho responded right away. The very moment his mother had opened her, his father had given her his undivided attention… even though she wasn't in the same room.

 

Without a second thought, Jinho stood up from the table, metal chair scraping against the hard slate floors. Vernon’s father didn't even peep a glance his way, he dimpled turned around like a robot and made his way to Vivienne's office, where the doors were unlocked and where Jinho vanished out of Vernon’s sight. 

 

The timing had been perfect, simply perfect. Vernon’s fists clenched together, his bony knuckles began to turn white. It had been almost… too perfect. It were as if Vivienne had been listening to their conversation, like she was waiting for the opportunity. 

 

Vernon didn't want to be suspicious of the very woman who had put the life inside of his lungs, but his magical senses were tingling through his fingertips. A very unsettling feeling set itself in a hard case deep inside of the teenagers heart. 

 

As Vernon sat at the dining table in his own home, resembling an inquisitively beautiful porcelain doll, and all alone. He slowly felt himself begin to crack, crack because his soul was enraptured by confusion, a confusion that he knew the answer to. 

 

Jimin was right, and Vivienne was hiding something. Something bad. Vernon couldn't ignore the cold shiver that ran down his spine like a lightening strike through a living tree, when had he become so unaware of the conspiracy going on around him? When had he turned blind to the air of unease in his own house?

 

He didn't say anything, didn't think anything. Vernon picked up his pencil and continued to do his herbology homework, fingers stencilling away at the outline of a weary tree. 

 

Vernon hoped, prayed that he was wrong. He had never wanted to be more wrong in his entire life. 

 

 

…

 

 

Jungkook felt disgusting. His Raven black hair was matted to one side of his head, and there was mud caked to his body from the heavy rainfall, that had pounded him the moment that he had been dragged from the circular clearing. 

 

He wasn't exactly sure of where he was, but from what he could gather while being ruthlessly whacked around and dragged across the forest floor by a huge tree branch, Jungkook was pretty sure that he was exactly where the map had been telling them to go. 

 

The Slytherin had been released by the tree creature when it decided to dump him down on some hard rocks. His ankle hurt a little bit, but he was sure that he would be able to walk if he tried to stand up. The location he had been dumped wasn't exactly ugly… actually, it was beautiful. 

 

Most of the forest was dark and dangerous, with menacing vibes and scary creatures, but the part Jungkook was in was far more picturesque than it had been drawn on the map. 

 

Before him was a beautiful brook. It ran about two metres in width and ran off somewhere down one of the rigid dips between the tree roots. Small blades of grass grew around it in thin cascades, along with some of the small meek blue bells that had grown at the start of the track hours ago. Moss grew in slimy thickness on the rocks, luckily not the ones that Jungkook was sitting at. 

 

Jungkook was sure that Taehyung and Jimin would know where he was, he hoped that they weren't too worried, especially Jimin. He had a strange way of panicking at the worst times, not that Jungkook could possibly blame him. 

 

“You better look after him Kim.” Jungkook mumbled to himself, even though he was one hundred percent sure that Taehyung was probably acting like a protective brother right about now. He could only imagine. 

 

The down side to the whole situation was the fact that Jungkook was pretty sure his wand was broken. It was in his pocket, and he didn't have the guts to see if it was in tact. He really hoped that the creature didn't come back. It may not have hurt him very much, but it really knocked him around a lot, and it's hold had been suffocatingly tight. He leant down to rub his ankle at the very thought.

 

It was actually quite comfortable sitting down in his current position. Jungkook was thankful that the tree beast hadn't dropped him on his head. Jungkook glanced down at the small grey pebbles that surrounded him, and when he looked back up across the bubbling brook at the sound of a snapping twig. He didn't expect to see the thing that fairytales were made of. 

 

When the Slytherin looked up, he swore that his eyes were being cheated by some illusion. There, before him, was a white horse. It was beautiful, it stared right at him. Head down close to the water as it drank. It was the brightest colour of white that Jungkook had ever seen, even in the dirty and decaying forest, it looked as if it had never encountered the other demons that lurked in the shadows. It was like snow, it glistened in the few cloudy streaks of fading sunlight that managed to reach the small stream. It was so beautiful. 

 

The creature stared at him through gentle brown eyes, full of purity and magic. The most light and angelic magic that Jungkook had ever witnessed, and when it turned its head to the side, the stunning and swirling horn upon its forelock almost blinded the raven haired teen. 

 

Its horn was a soft grey, so light that it was almost the same colour as the rest of its body, but not quite. Its mane was long and freely blazing in the curious breeze, it swayed in the air like the tree tops in a thunderstorm. 

 

The light that reflected from its vivid twirling horn seemed to reflect off of every surface, and small golden sparkles began glisten upon the surface of the water, along with the gentle rain drops that were being reflected by the leaves above. 

 

“My god… you are so beautiful.” he whispered as he finally attempted to stand. His legs felt shaky, and his ankle kind of hurt, but he didn't care about it enough to make it a big deal. 

 

The unicorn lifted its bold head up when he stood. It was so proud and tall, stunning and strong. 

 

Ever so slowly, Jungkook took small steps closer to the stream. Whenever he felt like the Unicorn was spooked, he stopped. He continued this for a few more moments, until he was so close to the brook that if he took another step, he would be standing in the water. 

 

The stunning creature before him stared at him with curious, yet knowing eyes. He felt like it was speaking to him, and he wasn't sure what, but something compelled him to lift up his hand. So he did. Jungkook extended his arm forward, and closed his eyes. 

 

Minutes passed, and all he could hear was the sound of the running stream, and the creaking of the trees. He didn't know what he was expecting. But it definitely wasn't the feel of something soft and incredibly feathery to caress the tips of his fingers. Jungkook’s breath hitched, and when he opened his eyes… the unicorn was right in front of him. It's ticklish nose sniffed gently at his palm. His skin tingled at the magic touch, and suddenly, his ankle didn't hurt at all. 

 

Its hooves were in the shallows of the water, and it's horn was so close to his face that one wrong move and it could end terribly. But the Slytherin had a funny suspicion that the unicorn wouldn't harm him, for it was a creature of love and light. 

 

His parents had been wrong. All of the times that they had told him creatures as elusive as unicorns didn't exist, but here one was, right in front of him. He could feel it, see it and touch it with every ounce and measure of reality. And it was such an awesome thing. The way it carried itself, as if it had no idea how many people knew of it in fantasy books, it had no idea that outside of the gloomy forest that it was an icon for little girls everywhere. That people dreamt of seeing it. 

 

Jungkook was glad that the unicorn had never made itself known. When humans knew about special and unique things, they to tried understand it, and they always destroyed it in the process of knowing more. The Slytherin couldn't deny the amount of animals in the muggle world that had gone extinct because of human touch. He would never wish such a fate upon the dainty and poised beauty before him. 

 

Suddenly, the unicorn raised its head quickly in the direction behind Jungkook, before looking to the right on its side of the brook. Something was coming, and Jungkook had a bad feeling that the something wasn't just Taehyung and Jimin. 

 

“What do you see?” Jungkook asked the creature, as if it could even respond. But it were as if the unicorn knew what he was saying, because out of the blue it used the side of its head to knock Jungkook back down to the ground. He was shocked. The Slytherin landed on his ass facing the unicorn, it had knocked gently, but he still hadn't been expecting it. 

 

“It doesn't want you here.” came a voice upon the wind, it was so gentle and quiet that Jungkook almost thought he hadn't heard it, the voice was for his ears only. And when he looked back up, the unicorn was gone. The stunning and elusive creature that he had moments before been touching, was gone. But he didn't mind, he would never forget that moment, he felt so refreshed, like he had just breathed air for the first time. 

 

Jungkook smiled. 

 

 

…

 

 

The sky was smeared with dark, heavy clouds that growled increasingly louder every and each passing minute, blinding flashes of light ready to tear the celestial dome apart in order to lead the way to a raging thunderstorm that was yet to come. 

 

The flames of the lanterns wobbled imperceptibly, illuminating the stoney passage that shone bright under the yellowish shade, almost succeeding in concealing the blustering weather outside, but not quite enough to brush away Yoongi’s dismay. 

 

“I can’t believe this.” he hissed through gritted teeth as he smacked his lips together with an annoyed grimace. 

 

He heard Namjoon sigh deeply on his left, eyes peeking from under the cowl of the black cloak with a resigned expression painted on his tired face. 

 

“That’s like the fifth time you’ve said it in the span of four minutes, Yoongi.” he pointed out, shaking his head disapprovingly. Their steps resonated almost too loudly in the empty hallway, echoing through the the sound of the crackling fire. 

 

“That’s because I really can’t fucking believe that you actually decided to drag me into this when a bloody storm is about to hit the shore.” the Slytherin huffed, dark gaze sharp and unwelcoming as he glared at the crumbling sky through the small and thick, barred windows. 

 

“I’d be more worried about the others,” Namjoon countered, refraining himself from rolling his eyes. “They are stuck in this awful weather in the middle of the forest.” 

 

Despite the nonchalant tone he had used, Yoongi was perfectly aware that the Ravenclaw was trying to hide the fact that he was worried sick. They had gave in and let those three do as they pleased, but now it looked like even more of a terrible idea than it had seemed in the beginning. Leaving them in the midst of nowhere with a crippling darkness outside, in such a dangerous place on top of that, Yoongi really wondered what were they thinking when they had agreed. 

 

“But maybe if we’re lucky enough we can all make it before it starts raining.” the silver haired boy offered tentatively, but with the way he threw a hesitant glance to the billowed clouds on the distant horizon, Yoongi could tell that he didn’t seem to quite believe it either. 

Great, he thought with a grunt. That wasn’t what he had signed up for when he had to enrolled that bloody school, nobody had specified that potentially deadly missions were part of the formation program. Oh, now you’re just being plain dramatic, another voice seemed to chime in rather sarcastically, and the Slytherin hated just how familiar it sounded to his own. As if you aren’t the first one that wants to rip her head off. 

 

“What’s with the frown?” Namjoon inquired, snapping back his attention, hand still clasped tightly against his wand. “Don’t you know what they say?” 

 

“What are you even talking about?” Yoongi knitted his eyebrows together, the wrinkle on his forehead getting even deeper if possible. 

 

“If you keep being all grumpy, you’ll be the first one to die.” the Ravenclaw declared as he lifted his wand and tapped the other’s chest with its tip accusingly. “Maybe you’ll be so caught up in your complaints that you’ll slip off the stairs and fall straight into the Lake, and who knows! You might even be eaten by the sharks.” 

 

Yoongi shot him a long, eloquent stare. “Sharks in the Lake? Seriously Namjoon? For someone who’s supposed to be smart you just sounded startlingly dumb right there.”

 

“I know,” the taller conceded himself a low, humorless chuckle, scratching the back of his clothed head apologetically. “I’ll just shut up.” 

 

It wasn’t hard to understand that the reason why Namjoon had kept rambling since when their group had parted was because he was nervous, shoulders tensed almost stoically and fingers twitching continuously under the hem of his cloak. 

 

Yoongi sighed, bringing a hand to massage the bridge of his nose lightly in order to calm down his strained nerves. A violent grumble dissipated through the windows, reaching his ears and seeping inside his bones, reminding him once again just how impractical the whole experience was going to be. 

 

“If you two are finally done with your blabbering, we’re almost there.” Seokjin’s hushed voice interjected as he glanced at them over his shoulder with an unimpressed look, face half hidden by the hood. 

 

After that, the only sound that was heard for a while was the quiet rustle of their mantels brushing against the pavement’s worn out stones, followed by the muffled tapping of their shoes and the light rattling of the torches. They walked for barely thirty more seconds, and Yoongi was already irked by the way the flames were making everything glow in an unpleasant amber-like brightness. 

 

It wasn’t even supposed to be that dark outside yet, for fuck’s sake, but of course, that was just their usual luck.  

 

They finally reached the cloister near the Entrance Hall, the Chamber of Reception opening in front of them as they slid in without making a noise after they had made sure that no one else was watching them. Seokjin wasn’t even sure if they had ever stepped back there after the first day, when they were welcomed in the Viaduct Courtyard nextdoor. Back then everything had been warm and mesmerizing, pale candles suffusing a gentle flare like a comforting blanket; now it was dark and inhospitable, a place where even their breaths seemed too heavy and loud for anyone’s liking. 

 

The Gryffindor pushed the wooden gate open, peeking over the edge cautiously. A sharp whistle of wind pierced his ears immediately, making him press his lips in a thin, displeased line. He gestured the other two to come after him as he stepped outside, gliding like black shadows across the stones of the wall. 

 

The temperature dipped lower all of a sudden, the wind whipping at their faces mercilessly, and Seokjin could swear that the water of the Lake was crashing way too tumultuously against the slippery reefs at the bottom of the downhill. The clouds seemed to churn relentlessly, shrouding the grim night sky with their ghostly glow and swallowing the silver moon that laid beneath them in an unforgiving clasp. The sky was crying, starting to ripple apart before Yoongi’s own half covered eyes, and he couldn't help the groan that rose in the back of his throat. 

 

“You were saying?” he grunted with evident consternation, glaring at the Ravenclaw on his side. 

 

“Listen,” he huffed in return, glancing at the first drops that had started to hit the ground beneath him with unconcealed uneasiness. “It’s not my fault, okay?” 

 

“We don't have time to waste guys,” Seokjin said hastily, throwing a worried glance at the way the Lake had started to swell. It wasn't good, he pondered, if the water had started to get out of control then they would have been in a big problem, considering how the Boathouse was right on the edge. 

 

“The plan is simple,” the Ravenclaw spoke up, still hidden under the shelter that the protrusion of the door provided. “We go down there, check the place and run for our lives all the way back. Without having anyone see us, that is.”

 

“Do you think it's manageable?” Yoongi asked with an ounce of perplexity lacing his voice, arms crossed on his chest. “I mean, it doesn't seem that much of a brilliant idea anymore to me.”

 

“You're right, but we don't have any other choice. And besides, we can't let the others down, can we?” Seokjin let out a sigh, just to suck in a heavy breath right afterwards. Namjoon watched him silently, his imperscrutabile gaze following the way his boyfriend’s shoulders tensed and his back straightened. When Seokjin turned around to face them again, he saw saw something fuel the pit of the cole black of his eyes, something that undoubtedly felt akin to determination. 

 

Namjoon remembered that expression clearly, and odd resemblance making its way in the back of his head as he saw him clench his jaw almost imperceptibly. It reminded him of the day he had told him that he wanted to become an Auror, when he had explained him the reasons behind his sudden change of intentions with a controlled urgency, as if he needed Namjoon to understand, but also let him know that he had made up his mind and there was no going back regardless of the Ravenclaw’s opinion. And yet again, it threatened to break a smile on his lips.

 

“Let’s–” 

 

“Wait, wait,” Namjoon tugged him back by the sleeve, catching the other’s confused gaze. “I understand that you’re eager to go ahead, Jin, but aren’t you forgetting something?” he chuckled, lifting up his wand and tapping it lightly on the Gryffindor’s nose. A white spark radiated from the tip, blinding him for a second before it disappeared somewhere inside him, leaving a funny feeling in his limbs. 

 

The Disillusionment Charm. 

 

“Oh.” he blurted out sheepishly, the awkwardness he felt for making such a foolish mistake soon dissipating in a wind shielded laughter.  

 

“Keep it low, would you?” Yoongi asserted with an unamused shake of his head, taking out his own wand to cast the spell on himself, but Namjoon was faster. 

 

“Let me do it, it’ll be easier.” he offered with a smile, and maybe the other didn’t say it out loud because his Slytherin pride wouldn’t allow him, but he was grateful, even if it was such a simple gesture. He hadn’t really wanted to fickle the wand around in twists and twirls in some weird contortionism, to be honest. So Yoongi just limited himself to repay the favour by tapping the stick on the Ravenclaw’s forehead with a the hint of a grin, a wordless way to thank him. 

 

Now that they all looked like chameleons, silhouettes half faded and half melted in their surroundings, they were safer to any malicious eye that could be lurking in the dark. All Seokjin hoped, now, was that they’d be able to make it before the spell wore off. 

 

They all shared a resolute look before nodding. 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

They didn’t need to be told twice, legs moving as fast as they could muster. Reaching their destination was supposed to be relatively simple: there was a staircase that began from outside the cloister, leading down the side of the cliff on which the Hogwarts Castle sat and ending right in front of the entrance to the Boathouse. 

 

The stairs unfolded in front of them like a snake made of old, polished stone, taking turns and swerving around every flight of steps. The stacks were connected by little landings, where lanterns ignited to illuminate the passage. Seokjin wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing, but at least they provided them a bit more light than the mere gleam of the half hidden moon.

 

They jumped down from one step to another, trailing along the steep cliffs as the Lake started to get closer and closer. It felt like diving in an abyss, the dark surface in front of them looking like an enormous, gobbling welter of black, liquid gold. Despite everything, Namjoon couldn’t help but feel a little of his breath be taken away at the sight. 

 

It was a deadly beauty. The sky was painted in a silver flush by the thunders, ripping and tearing gashes in the unsteady firmament, thrills of blinding light cutting the air and making it wobble under its touch. The moon followed them from behind its shelter, still managing to make everything shine with its sinister shimmer, prying eyes watching every single of their movement with a mischievous glint, as if it was trying to mock them. The rain kept hitting their bodies in a slow pace, annoying but not enough to prevent them from seeing clearly, rippling apart the otherwise calm water that swayed in the distance. 

 

Namjoon felt a chilly itch on his skin, discerning some of the cold drops slipping down his neck, all the way down his spine, making him shudder imperceptibly as he tightened the grip around his wand. Although they had casted the Disillusionments Charm on themselves, their shadows still danced against the stone every time they passed a landing, the fire of the lanterns easily seeing past their facade of lies and subterfuges. 

 

What they were doing wasn’t wrong, the Ravenclaw was aware of that, and he believed it as well. That woman had hurt their friend, their Hoseok, and there was no way they could forgive that. And yet, he couldn’t help but sense an odd feeling around his chest that kept sinking in his stomach. What if something goes wrong?, he kept asking himself, and over the years he had learned that his intuition could always warn him beforehand. Are the others okay? 

 

He might have scoffed at Yoongi’s displeased remarks earlier, but the truth was that deep down they all felt the same. The Slytherin just had no filter or will to hide it. 

 

“Watch out,” Seokjin’s firm voice snapped him out of his thoughts, a hand coming to rest on his arm in a comforting way. “It’s really slippery from here.” 

 

There were very close to the shore, the waves crashing adamantly against the abused rocks over and over again. The impact had splashed the water over the staircase, making it extremely wet and slimy. The smell of the Lake was stronger than ever, a familiar mixture of high humidity, mud and rotting algae underwater. It was so sharp that Namjoon could literally feel his nose tickle. 

 

“Jeez,” Yoongi mumbled under his breath, taking tentative steps as he helped himself with the banister, lifting up his cloak in a weak attempt to not ruin it. They both followed his example, trying to walk as carefully as possible, and Namjoon wanted to believe that the reason why Seokjin still had his fingers pressed firmly against his arm wasn’t because he thought that he would stumble all the way down and fall with his ass in the air. Of course not. 

 

“You’re telling me that we have to climb all the way up to get back?” those were the first words that left the Slytherin’s mouth as soon as they touched the ground again, eyes glaring the capacious staircase. Seen from the bottom it seemed even longer, and Yoongi could already feel his soul starting to leave his body the more he kept staring at it.

 

“Yes, but we’ll think about it later. For now…” Seokjin trailed off as he turned around, fixing his eyes on something else. “We’re here.” 

 

The Boathouse was a place they were pretty familiar with, after all it was used every year to escort students from Hogsmeade Station to Hogwarts at the beginning and the end of the terms, and eventually anyone who wished to go home to their families during the Christmas holidays. The building per se was relatively small, covered with a double pointed roof made of navy blue tiles; there was a big glass window covering most of the wall that faced towards the castle, embedded in a black steel frame that winded across the barred surface, the rain dripping down in sinuous waves. There was a viscid, greenish mud growing at the base of the structure, almost blocking the entrance. 

 

Seokjin moved forward, covering the little distance that separated him from the door with quick steps. He tried to push it open, but it was locked. 

 

“Alohomora,” he whispered, hearing a dry ‘click’ that followed the spell. Before he knew it, Namjoon and Yoongi were behind him, the latter not hesitating to enter first. 

 

It was a raised platform that seemed to float, bifurcated in two like a horseshoe, the tips that slid into a slippery slope towards the Lake. The two aisles were delimited by a series of wooden columns that had started to rot in certain places. The smell of the water was even more intoxicating inside, as if it had ended up being ingrained in every little surface over time. Everything was wet and gleaming under the silvery glow of the night, small waves crashing against the little steps that led into the water right where the platform curved, a boat anchored at their base with a sturdy rope. The ceiling was high, made of puissant, arched palings and rafters, used to store the small boats.

 

It was dark and sinister, the only light being the water that was sparkling almost too aggressively against the pitch black of the Lake. Yoongi tried to throw a glimpse at his feet, but he decided to avert his gaze when the only thing he saw was something that looked like a bottomless abyss.

 

"Where should we look?" Seokjin asked as soon as he closed the door behind him, muffling out the sound of the rain hitting the ground and eyes flickering around to glance at his surroundings as he lifted off his hood. It was even more chilly inside, the humidity so dense that they could have cut the air with their bare fingers.

 

“I mean…” Namjoon mumbled, scratching his cheek unsurely. “The place is so small that we can easily check the whole thing within a few minutes.”

 

“I’ll go over there then,” Yoongi announced unpreoccupied, starting to walk towards the floating wooden stairs on their left that lead to the rafters.

 

“Then I'll check this side,” Seokjin followed his example, making his way towards one of the two aisles. 

 

“Well, I’ll take what’s left.” the Ravenclaw shrugged, the axes creaking under his steps. 

 

“I swear to god,” he heard Yoongi chuckled dryly. “This place is going to collapse under Namjoon’s weight.” 

 

“Excuse me?” the silver haired boy asked with his eyebrows quirked up, craning his neck to shoot an offended look at the Slytherin who was halfway up the stairs. 

 

“Excused,” Yoongi didn’t give him the time to protest, disappearing somewhere in the garret. 

 

Seokjin rolled his eyes half amusedly and half resignedly, not even bothering to turn around to watch their little banter. He wasn’t sure when exactly Namjoon and Yoongi had grown this close to the point where they would just purposely act like a pain in the ass to each other, but on a second thought they had all ended being way closer than any of them could have possibly imagined. If he recalled the first years, when their little group used to look at Yoongi and Jungkook with such diffidence, he almost wanted to laugh. 

 

It was true after all, that the Houses were nothing more than an address, a label. Seokjin was glad that they were able to overcome such triviality and become friends. 

 

He shaked his head, cursing at himself mentally for letting his mind slip away even if just for a moment. They didn’t have time to waste, he was aware of that, they couldn't afford any type of slacking. 

 

The aisle wasn’t too wide, two large windows that looked exactly like the one at the entrance positioned between three pillars. In front of them there were some half empty shelves stacked, busied with random utensils. A few anchors, worn out ropes, shiny compasses and folded pieces of parchment. He reached out to grab one of them, a navigation map unfolding in front of his eyes as he opened it. He checked another, and another, and another, but they were all the same; all smudged and old, wrinkled sheets of paper. 

 

The wood smelled of mold, some thin strings of ivy climbing across its surface like a snake. He let out a breath wearily, surprised at how it still seemed to echo throughout the harbour despite the sound of the rain spitting against the tiles of the roof. 

 

There was nothing that was catching his attention, nothing he could pick up with his naked eye. Where did they have to look then? Under the floor? Inside the compass? On the roof? 

 

Or maybe there was nothing there, and all their efforts had been useless. But what about Hoseok, then? What about Hoseok, who was lying in that bed, his pale face and dull expression continuously hunting the back of Seokjin’s mind, and waiting for them to save him? 

 

No, he thought, clenching his fist against the shelf. We can’t stop here.  

 

“Namjoon!” he called, turning around and searching for his boyfriend’s face somewhere on the other side of the platform, the water swaying between them. “Did you find anything?” 

 

The Ravenclaw lifted his head from where he was crouched, eyes trailing across the lines traced on the little maps. There was nothing, if not some old broomsticks that were probably out of use and a couple of dead lanterns resting on the shelves. One of them had its glass cracked, and Namjoon wasn’t sure how useful they could have possibly been in case of need. 

 

He sighed, getting up from his position as he shook his head defeatedly, the wind blowing on his face from his position. He was standing next to the beginning of the slope, the immensity of the Lake unfolding before his eyes as it was hugged by the dark silhouettes that were the mountains. He felt that tingling sensation in his stomach again, the mysterious water looking dangerous and voracious under the crying sky. 

 

He heard Seokjin sigh in return, shoulders slumping down with disappointment. “Yoongi?” 

 

The Slytherin had found himself in quite a handful situation. There had been a little footbridge suspended mid-air, made of unsteady wooden boards that were barely held up together by a few ropes. Yoongi thanked the lords that he was small and thin, because he didn’t even trust that thing to maintain Holly’s weight. 

 

Cursing at no one in particular once more, he had taken tentative steps forward, cringing at how it squeaked immediately after. If Yoongi were to break a bone in that oh-so-fun undercover mission of theirs, he would have sure as hell sued someone. 

 

The boats were stored on both of his sides, looking all the same and nothing different from each other. He might have had a thing or two to say about the safety and efficiency of their placement, but then again, Yoongi didn’t really care. As long as it didn’t end up killing him at least, that is. 

 

Just when he had reached the middle of the roof, he felt some icy drops of water hitting his face, slipping right down his cheeks and staining his lips. When he lifted his face, he found a wet patch of wood that was dripping from the main beam, the rain penetrating from under the tiles and making the material rot even more. There were also some cobwebs scattered in what seemed to be the darkest corners of the roof, white eyes shining in the dark as they watched him curiously. And also… 

 

He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the contours of something that looked like a trap-door carved in the wood. 

 

“Give me a moment,” he answered back, lips turning into a grimace as he tried to slid through the rope and climb on one of the boats. He wasn’t sure how much of a good idea it was going to be, but what was the point if he didn’t even make sure? 

 

On the other hand, Seokjin was starting to lose his patience. It was frustrating to say the least, coming all the way there and going back with empty hands. With a lump in his throat, he just hoped that the others had had more luck than them. 

 

“Jin,” Namjoon called him, a sudden, weird shift in the tone of his voice that the Gryffindor couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

 

“What?” he questioned, frowning. When Namjoon was worried, it would eventually always rub on him as well no matter what, because the Ravenclaw rarely didn’t have a solid reason to feel that way. 

 

“Don’t you hear something?” the other breather out, his words cold and rigid freezing the blood in his veins.

 

“What do you me–” 

 

Seokjin didn’t even have the time to finish his sentence, the vivid image of the water starting to gurgle and seeth in front of him killing the words on the tip of his tongue. 

 

“What is happening?” he managed to croak out, eyes searching desperately for Namjoon. 

 

“I… I don’t know.” the statement made something go off inside Seokjin’s brain, all the bells starting to ring as he watched the increasing mass of water. He unconsciously stepped back, the shelf tottering with the impact. He barely registered Namjoon getting away from the slope and starting to walk towards him when something hit him. 

 

“Yoongi!” he shouted frantically. “Get down right now!” 

 

The Slytherin stopped on his tracks, body going stiff as he tried to look down in the voice’s direction, but before he could turn around his neck, something wrapped tightly around his ankle. 

 

“What the–” he barely had the time to understand what the weird consistency was before he felt himself being pulled down harshly, the boat capsizing on itself as it fell down the rafter somewhere after him, but Yoongi wasn’t able to tell what happened exactly from the moment his body hit the water in a painful splash, he only heard the cry that escaped from both Seokjin and Namjoon’s mouths before everything went numb. 

 

When he managed to open his eyes again, he felt the cold water sting against them, nothing but black surrounding him as he sensed his body floating in the void. No– he wasn’t floating, something kept him anchored down from the bottom, making it impossible for him to try and resurface, no matter how much he tried to wriggle himself out of it. 

 

He couldn't breathe, the air quickly leaving his body and making his vision fade on the edges.

 

His senses were blurred, he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see, he couldn't scream– for fuck’s sake. He tried to throttle away once again when that thing seemed to come at him again, its slimy tentacles sliding around his limbs in a deathly grip like a pincer. 

 

The more he tried to set himself free, the tighter the grasp felt, as if it were ready to tear him in half at any moment. And Yoongi could boost about his firm nerves all he wanted, but right now, right there, he was starting to taste the panic arise inside him. 

 

He felt the breath being sucked out of his lungs, his mind starting to slip away and his body going numb. Yoongi could feel the coldness of the water bite at his skin like daggers made of ice, crawling under his clothes and clasping at his heart. 

 

His eyes started to close despite his vain efforts, and yet he kept trying until they gave in. What now?, he wondered, the words sounding so bitter in his head. 

 

He was drowning. 

 

He was drowning, and in the midst of the absolute oblivion, Yoongi just thought he heard a voice. 

 

A voice so mellifluous, so seraphic, so soothing and honeyed, that he was sure that his brain was playing tricks with him. Just how he couldn't bring himself to see anything clearly in a blur of silvery tails and wild, green hair fluctuating in the water, yellow eyes shimmering in the dark as a wicked smile revealed its broken teeth. 

 

A mermaid? 

 

Yoongi barely saw her lips moving, but he couldn't make a sound out of it. Just one, single word echoing around him and dissipating in the waves before he felt the last bit of air escape from his mouth. 

 

“Leave.” 

 

 

 

 

 

“We can’t just leave him there Namjoon!” Seokjin screamed, bringing a hand to his hair in distraught. “I– I have to–” 

 

“Jin, listen to me,” the Ravenclaw grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly as he tried to keep his voice stable. “You can’t just jump in the water like this, god dammit.”

 

“But we don’t have time to–” he stopped dead on his tracks, lips parting as he breathed in. “The ropes…” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Quick, help me,” he rushed back to the aisle he had checked before, Namjoon right on his heels. He grabbed a rope and one of the anchors, starting to make a knot around it hastily, hands trembling as he did so. 

 

He then placed it on the floor, fixing it to the column next to the slope, and Namjoon – who had finally seemed to catch on what he was trying to do – helped him to wrap it around it, until it didn’t bulge anymore. Then, without leaving space to any second thoughts, he took off his cloak, wrapping the other hem of the rope around his waist. 

 

“When I tug the rope, pull us out, okay?” 

 

“Jin–”

 

“Namjoon, please.” 

 

Seokjin’s voice reached his ears in a way that seemed so broken, like a plea that he knew he couldn’t deny– he wouldn’t deny, because Yoongi was drowning right in front of their eyes and there was no way they would have just watched it happen; and yet, there it was back, that fiery determination that could only burn in a Gryffindor’s eyes. 

 

He sighed. 

 

“Just be careful, okay?” 

 

The boy nodded, taking in a deep breath before he jumped, the water splashing all around as he did so. 

 

Namjoon gulped down slowly, grabbing his wand. “Lumos.”

 

It didn’t matter anymore if it was dangerous to use the light, Namjoon didn’t give a crap. All he cared about was rescuing his friend, because he had already lost one to the circumstances and he didn’t want it to happen again. He just hoped that the glare radiating from the tip of his wand would have been enough to filter some light underwater, giving Seokjin a chance to see at least a little better. 

 

 

…

 

“Are we nearly there Tae?” Jimin asked innocently next to him, Taehyung nodded in response. Before remembering that his friend probably couldn't see through the darkness. 

 

“It should be just up ahead.” He responded, a little less happily than he had intended. He was a little nervous, there was a chance that Jungkook wouldn't be where the map had said. But when they came through to the clearing, he let out a sigh of relief. 

 

There Jungkook sat at the stream, eyes faintly and light, as if he had seen something amazing that was no longer there. Jimin ran straight past him to get to the Slytherin, who nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Jimin running. 

 

“Jungkook!” Jimin yelled loudly, totally not caring that there could be something around that didn't like loud noises. The Slytherin looked so relieved to see them, and he welcomed Jimin’s embrace with open arms. 

 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

 

“I'm fine Jimin.” Jungkook responded as the shorter helped him up to stand. He thought about mentioning to Taehyung and Jimin what he had just seen, but he didn't really feel the need to. That moment had been special. 

 

While Jimin was making sure that Jungkook was alright, Taehyung decided to take a look at their surroundings. There was a pretty little stream, abundant with some grass and small flowers, but Taehyung had read enough books to know that the creatures of the forest came there to drink. It was probably one of the only places that had running water within the whole forest, nothing good would come of them being around it for too long. Especially since the sun was starting to set. They had been gone a long time. 

 

His keen eyes searched the trees around the brook, it was definitely the destination on the map, but that fact irked him a little. Who would come to such a dangerous place alone, they must have been crazy to have put a location like the one before him on the map. But even so, there was a reason why it was marked, and they needed to figure out what that was, even if the Dragons Breath wasn't there. 

 

“Did you see anything out of place Jungkook?” Taehyung asked as he approached the two of them, Jungkook shook his head.

 

“I saw nothing that seemed to tie with Vivienne's map, well, nothing besides where we are right now.” It was true. He hadn't, and Taehyung wasn't exactly asking Jungkook if he had seen a unicorn, but the Slytherin thought it would be okay to tell them what he had heard. 

 

“I heard a voice though… the voice told me that something didn't want us here…” he trailed off, and glanced to Taehyung. The expression on the Ravenclaws face looked somewhat not surprised. 

 

“I think we should get out of here.” Taehyung concluded. 

 

“What do you mean? We just go here. Shouldn't we at least look around before we leave?” Jimin asked, the Ravenclaw placed both of his hands on Jimin’s shoulders.

 

“We are really deep inside of the forest right now. We can protect ourselves with magic, but no one can come and help us. Whatever is up ahead doesn't want us here, and I don't think that the other creatures around want us to be here either, Jimin.” He tried to explain in the best way possible, he knew what the Hufflepuff was thinking. He was thinking that they needed to help Hoseok, that they had come so far and couldn't turn back now. 

 

“I understand that it's dangerous Tae, but I don't want us to leave empty handed. We came all the way here, we knew the risks.” Jimin countered, his eyes weary and tired from their long trek, yet eager to explore more. Taehyung sighed.

 

“What do you think Jungkook?” He asked, they had to agree on what to do. And the Ravenclaw hoped to god that Jungkook didn't want to take a further look around. 

 

“I don't think that anything here will help Hoseok, we are just putting ourselves in danger by staying here. It's getting dark, and I don't want to know what comes here to drink when it's dark.” He ended the last part in a whisper, as if he didn't want Jimin to hear his words, but Taehyung was relieved. 

 

“Okay.” Jimin sighed, he understood them both perfectly, and they were right. He didn't want to be around the area when it was dark, they probably only had an hour of daylight left and it took a lot longer than an hour to get back to Hogwarts from where they were. 

 

“Alright, so we agree to go ba–” Taehyung stopped talking all of a sudden, a horrible and sickly feeling made its way to the pit of his stomach. They were being watched. 

 

The Ravenclaw stared across the little brook and into the treeline behind it, he caught the whites of a pair of eyes just before they vanished into the darkness.

 

“Let's get out of here. Now.” His leadership like voice broke into one of urgency, the sun was beginning to set through the trees, and they really had to leave. Whatever was watching them, was angry. 

 

“Go. Quick!” Taehyung shouted. Jimin and Jungkook didn't need to be told twice. The three of them turned back to the trees that they had entered the clearing from, and began to run. It was never a good idea to run in the forest, there were big tree roots and the earth was slippery from the rain, but they had to get as far away from the stream as possible. 

 

The three of them all held onto each other so as to not get separated, and quickly made their way down the hilly curves and big roots. All sorts of noises were going off all around them, croaking and growling, whispers and screams. 

 

Taehyung nearly tripped over a fallen branch, but Jimin managed to grab him before he did so. 

 

The light began to fade the further they went, the sun was vanishing quickly from the sky. And then before they knew it. They were left in total darkness. 

 

Jungkook was breathing heavily, the trees in the forest felt life stealing and suffocating, but he couldn't see them anymore. Jimin and Taehyung were also panting from exhaustion. 

 

They had stopped running a while ago when Taehyung had expressed that he was sure they were far enough away from the stream. The three of them walked in cautious silence, too afraid to speak unless something around could hear them. It was impossible to see the map unless they used a light spell, and none of them wanted to do that, especially not after Jungkook had done it last time. 

 

“Can I try something?” Jimin asked in a whisper within the darkness, his voice was like a soft light compared to the depressing blackness of the night. 

 

“Go ahead.” “Yeah.” Jungkook and Taehyung whispered back at the same time.

 

Jimin pulled his wand out carefully and placed it on the flat of his palms, he made sure that the end of it was rested between the revins that his two hands together created, and then muttered “Point me.” 

 

The wand in Jimin’s hand began to turn with each step that he took, it acted like a compass, his hands were his guide. Every feel and change of direction Jimin recognised as the compass hand changing. 

 

“We need to go more to the right.” he whispered, “The path is further to the right.” 

 

“Where did you learn that?” Jungkook asked, a little too loudly, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Taehyung. Jungkook glared, even though the Ravenclaw couldn't see it. 

 

“Hobi taught it to me a long time ago. He told me that if ever were lost, that my wand would guide me home.” He smiled sadly, Taehyung pinched Jimin’s arm gently, and the Hufflepuff did the same back. 

 

“Hoseok is a great person, isn't he.” There was no question or doubt in Jungkook’s voice, just raw honesty. Taehyung and Jimin didn't need to respond for the Slytherin to know that they both agreed with the statement. 

 

“Tae, can I ask you something?” Jimin questioned.

 

“You just did.” Laughed Jungkook, the Hufflepuff grinned at the smartass response. Typical Jungkook. 

 

“Of course you can Jimin.” Taehyung laughed quietly, the Slytherin felt happy that he had made them both smile in a time that wasn't exactly peaceful. 

 

“How do you know so much about the forest? It's like you've been here before.” Taehyung wasn't expecting that question, it caught him off guard. But they were both his friends, and he felt comfortable telling them. 

 

“I haven't been so deep inside of this particular forest before, but I have read a lot of books about it… as for my knowledge of intuitive things. Well…” 

 

 

 

_“Hello? Is anyone here?” Taehyung asked into the pitch blackness, eyes heavy with unshed tears. Tears that he refused to ever cry._

 

_Some boys had told him that they wanted to play a game with him in the forest at the edge of town. They had told him that they were going to play hide and seek, and that he needed to keep his eyes closed for a while sixty seconds. But when he opened his eyes, they were gone, and not the gone that you are when playing hide and seek._

 

_He didn't know what way was out, he had been spun around three times with his eyes closed, and he didn't know what direction to go in. He was lost._

 

_As the lightness of the day time bled into dark. Taehyung was alone and cold. Nobody came back for him until the next morning, his parents had been furious._

 

_Taehyung had always been known as the weird kid when he was little, nobody wanted to play or talk with him. And that didn't change until he got to Hogwarts, where he met the most amazing he had ever known._

 

 

 

“What? They seriously just left you there? Fucking ass–” Jimin whacked Jungkook upside the head before he stepped over a line, the Slytherin pouted. Taehyung smiled.

 

“When I met you guys, my whole world changed. I finally felt like somebody actually wanted me around. It was a nice feeling.” Taehyung said honestly. 

 

“We’re always happy to have you around Taetae.” Jimin laughed.

 

“Sheesh you two are so loud.” Jungkook scoffed, Taehyung rolled his eyes. 

 

“As if you're any quieter Jungkook.” The Ravenclaw mumbled back. 

 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, all of them walked side by side. As they got closer to the end of the forest, the air became less thick and heavy. Jimin placed the compass, well his wand, back into his pocket. 

 

The soft moon cried across the top of the night sky, the stars shone brightly down onto the forest in a white hue. And finally, finally. They made it to the end of the track. The air was so much more fresh and crisp than it had been inside of the forest. The three of them didn't even try and walk further, they stopped at the end of the track to rest, to calm down.

 

None of them judged each other for laying down in the long grass under the stars. 

 

“We aren't ever going back in there. I hope you realise that.” Jungkook sighed out as he inhaled the fresh air, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face, he had seen a unicorn. Jimin laid to his left and Taehyung sat to his right.

 

“I don't know, it was pretty funny. You did get kidnapped by a tree after all.” Taehyung smirked, Jungkook scoffed. 

 

“I wasn't kidnapped!” 

 

“Cut it out you two.” Jimin chuckled as he spread his arms out in the thick grass to create an angel, he really didn't want to move. 

 

“I'm happy that I came with you two ya know?” Jungkook said in a moment of normality, of realty. 

 

“I'm glad I came with you guys too.” Taehyung whispered out, and finally fell back onto the ground, next to two of the best friends he'd ever had in his entire life. He didn't really care about what happened to him in the forest when he was little, he cared about the present. 

 

“I saw a unicorn at the brook.” Jungkook mentioned casually, Jimin laughed. 

 

“There's no unicorns in this forest Jungkook, don't be ridiculous.” He giggled and reached across to grab the Slytherins hand, Jungkook held the hand tightly and kissed it. “I knew you wouldn't believe me.” he groaned. 

 

Taehyung couldn't deny the bright flash of white that he had seen from the treeline near the stream right before Jimin had informed Jungkook of their whereabouts by running to him. The Ravenclaw had a funny suspicion that the Slytherin had a little protector watching out for him until they had arrived. 

 

“I believe you.”

 

Jungkook perked up, eyeing him curiously from under his bangs.  

 

“What did you say?” he asked, and Taehyung just smiled. 

 

“Oh nothing. We should get back to Hogwarts.” 

 

None of them made a move to do so, Contentedness was hard to find in the world. 

 

…

 

When Yoongi came back to his senses again, all he felt for a moment was a sharp pain in his ribs, coughs making his body wince as he jolted upwards. The bitter taste in his mouth almost made him think that he was spitting blood. 

 

“Yoongi, oh my god,” he heard a voice call him frantically, and for a moment he wanted to shut his ears with his hands. Not that shit again, he groaned. 

 

But then he realized that the voice was familiar, warm and comforting. 

 

”Yoongi, hey, open your eyes,” another one piped in, deeper and worried as well.

 

When he actually managed to do so, he had to blink several times, his mind hazy and confused. The first thing he saw was Seokjin’s face, hair dripping wet and clothes drenched, and he was just about to open his mouth to ask him what the fuck had he been doing when he felt a pair of arms strangle him in a hug. 

 

“Fucking hell,” he heard the other voice again– Namjoon, as he flopped down on the floor next to them with a sigh, as if he had been holding his breath for who knew how long. 

 

“Thank god you’re okay,” Seokjin muttered against his shoulder, the tone muffled by his shirt. Where did his cloak go? “You freaked me out.” 

 

“I think I lost ten years of my life span,” the Ravenclaw chuckled dryly on his side, throwing his head backwards as he sighed once more. 

 

“Jin–” he croaked out, voice raspy and foreign. “You’re crushing me.” 

 

The Gryffindor backed off immediately, whispering a trail of apologies as he let him go, not before helping him to sit down with his back against the pillar. 

 

Yoongi wasn’t really sure about what had happened down there – he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know either. He probably should have told them about it, but right now he was feeling too drained to recollect his thoughts. He decided he’d wait till his brain wasn’t feeling like it’d explode any moment. 

 

“I think I broke something.” he then hissed, rubbing his neck with grimace. 

 

“We’ll have it check as soon as we get back,” Seokjin tried to reassure him, and Yoongi didn‘t really feel any better about it, but he nodded regardless. “I’m just glad you‘re okay.” 

 

“It’s all thanks to you,” the mint haired boy said, and by the firm look in his eyes the other knew that he meant it. “Thank you for saving me.” 

 

“Don’t even mention it,” the Gryffindor waved a hand dismissively. “But we should really get out of here now.” 

 

“But what about the Dragons Breath?” Yoongi objected, frowning. 

 

“It doesn’t matter now,” Namjoon interjected. “I don’t want to stay here a minute longer.” 

 

“Namjoon’s right.” Seokjin nodded with emphasis, getting up on his feet as he retrieved his cloak from where he had left it. He pulled out his wand and gave it a complicated little wave so that hot air streamed out of the tip, pointing it to his cloak which began to steam as it dried out. 

 

“Can you walk?” he then inquired, passing him something that Yoongi recognized as his own cloak, now dry as well. 

 

“Sure.” he said, pushing himself up with the help of his hand. He started walking but when he put his left foot down he winced. The ankle must have been swollen. 

 

Great, just great. As if being nearly killed wasn't enough. 

 

“Yoongi…” he heard Seokjin’s worry laced voice behind him as he tried to approach him, but Yoongi stopped him, biting the inside of his cheek. 

 

“I’m fine.” he claimed, resuming to walk – limp – towards the exit without leaving any room for complaints. 

 

“Why are Slytherins so bloody stubborn?” Seokjin sighed, a hand massaging his temples in distress. “He’s going to give me a heart attack tonight.” 

 

“Well it’s not like you any better, Jin.” Namjoon chortled as he began to follow the Slytherin, making him gasp in disbelief as he tried to kick him. But then again, he couldn’t really say anything, because it wasn’t like it wasn’t true. 

 

“Also, Jin?” the Ravenclaw called him, turning around just enough to look him in the eyes, a warm smile spreading on his lips. “I’m glad you’re okay too.” 

 

And suddenly Seokjin felt shy, trying to hide the funny sensation that tickled his stomach at those words that were so sincere, so caring. 

 

“I just did what anyone would have done in my place…” he muttered, crossing his arms on his chest like it was nothing. 

 

He was expecting to hear Namjoon’s reply, but instead he watched him cover the distance between them again, pressing a feather light touch on the corner of his lips. 

 

“I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful Auror.” he breathed out, leaving a blinking Seokjin at short of words. 

 

What Namjoon had just said filled him with newfound joy and relief. Namjoon was proud of him, he believed in him and he wanted to support him. What else could he have asked for? 

 

He couldn't help the grin that made its way on his face, arms wrapping around his boyfriend as he straddled him in a hug. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too,” Namjoon whispered back with a laugh as he held to him even tighter.

 

“Are you two done yet?” they heard Yoongi’s unimpressed voice cut through them, leaning on the door with an eyebrow quirked. “Can’t your make out session wait till we get back?” 

 

“Oh shut up, you pipsqueak.” the Ravenclaw rolled his eyes to the ceiling with amusement as he detached himself from the other and they both started to walk towards him. 

 

“What did you just call me?” the Slytherin hissed through his teeth, fire burning in his gaze as if he was daring him to say it again. 

 

“You heard me,” Namjoon smiled mellifluously as he surpassed him. “What are you gonna do?” 

 

“I’ll fucking fight you.”

 

“You can’t even chase me right now.”

 

“Don’t challenge me, Kim Namjoon.” 

 

The Ravenclaw just laughed harder at that. He was about to start climbing the stairs when Seokjin nagged him back, whisper-yelling at him disapprovingly because he hadn’t even casted the Disillusionment Charm on himself to be careful. 

 

The rain had stopped a while ago, finally giving them some peace. Now all Seokjin wanted was to make sure that everyone was okay and flop on his bed, possibly to never wake up again. 

 

However, life had other plans for him. Only after a few steps, he heard a groan behind him, and he didn’t even need to turn around to know that it was Yoongi, seething like the worm he was because he hadn’t wanted to accept his help. 

 

“Min Yoongi…” he said, voice threatening. 

 

“I can manage.” the Slytherin scoffed, avoiding his gaze. 

 

“I can see how well you’re managing,” Seokjin rolled his eyes to the sky with a huff. He then stepped down until he was at the same level as the mint haired boy, and crouched down in front of him. 

 

“What are you doing.”

 

“Hop up.” the Gryffindor signaled him with his head nonchalantly. 

 

“You must be kidding me.”

 

Yoongi glared as he saw Namjoon stifle a laugh behind his hand, eyes twinkling in amusement. Wasn’t that guy having way too much fun? Because he didn’t see anything worth laughing in the whole scenario.

 

“Let me carry him instead,” the Ravenclaw had the nerve to suggest, not at all affected by the other’s nasty looks. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s already enough if you can walk in a straight line yourself.” Yoongi retorted, scoffing as he crossed his arms. 

 

“That joke is getting old.” the silver haired boy sighed, pressing his lips in a thin line. “And besides, I wanna be useful too.”

 

“If only it were just a joke…” he heard Seokjin mutter under his breath as he simulated it with an exaggerated cough.

 

“Jin!” 

 

“What! I didn't say anything.” 

 

Yoongi snorted, satisfied. That, however, didn’t stop the boy from crouching in front of him instead, eyes expectant as he waited for him to climb on. 

 

“C’mon,” he pushed, 

 

“You either do it yourself or I carry you bridal style, it’s up to you.” Seokjin shrugged, watching him eloquently. Something in his gaze told Yoongi that he wasn’t joking, he wasn’t joking at all. The thought made him shudder. 

 

“Fuck you guys.” he said then, burying his self respect under the ground as he wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s shoulder, feeling his cheeks burn in humiliation. “I can't believe I’m being carried by someone younger than me.”

 

“We’re like, the same age?” the Ravenclaw whiffed, getting up and starting to take tentative steps up the stairs. 

 

“I’m still six months older.” the Slytherin objected, as if it was a fundamental fact to prove his point. “Also, if you dare to drop me you‘re dead to me.” 

 

“I love you too, yes,” Namjoon didn’t seem to take him seriously at all, and Yoongi was fucking outraged. Well maybe not to that extent, but still. 

 

He watched as Seokjin exploded in one of his wind shielded laughs again, clearly too amused, forgetting all about his speeches on the apparent subtlety they were supposed to use. 

 

But despite everything, he couldn’t help the grin that was threatening to break on his lips as he held on just a little tighter. 

 

“I don’t.” 

 

...

 

“What happened to your face?!” 

 

Seokjin’s shriek was the first thing Jungkook heard when he saw him again in the morning.

 

The night before had been hectic. Their group had reached the castle after a strenuous walk, feet tired and minds worn out, and Jungkook had immediately offered to escort Jimin back to his room. The Hufflepuff had shaken his hands dismissively, telling him he really didn’t need to and that he wanted to check if the others had gotten back safely as well. The Slytherin had almost gave in, but Taehyung had surprised him by piping in. He had easily coaxed his best friend to go rest, reassuring him how he’d wait behind instead. 

 

“But Tae–” Jimin had protested once again with a huff. “You must be tired too.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” the Ravenclaw had smiled, even if it didn’t seem to quite reach his eyes. “I wasn‘t planning on going to bed yet anyways.”

 

Jimin was about to ask, but one look at the other’s face was enough to understand. 

 

Hoseok. 

 

Taehyung had tried to go to check on him every single day since the accident, and the fact that he hadn’t been able to do so yet that day must have been eating him inside the whole time. That was probably what made Jimin sigh in defeat as he urged his best friend to give him a hug before they bid each other good night, Jungkook trailing behind him shortly after as he did the same. 

 

Yoongi had come back to their room an hour after, not looking that much better compared to him, and at that Jungkook had shot him a lopsided grin that the elder had answered with low chuckle and a shrug. They didn’t question though, as if they both knew that it could have waited. 

 

Now, after their fair share of sleep and rest and that their limbs didn't feel numb anymore, nothing could save them from the confrontation. 

 

“Uhm,” the Slytherin mumbled, scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh. “I fell?” 

 

“Is that a question?” 

 

“You fell on your face?” 

 

Seokjin and Namjoon spoke at the same time, their voice overlapping themselves and getting lost in a confused blur. 

 

“You’ve got scratches all over!” the Gryffindor exclaimed as he grabbed the younger’s face in his hands, examining it up close as he turned it left and right. 

 

“I’m fine–” Jungkook huffed, slapping his hands away with not too much force. “Let’s just say I swept the grass clean with it.” 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” 

 

Taehyung let out a chortle watching the two bicker, shaking his head and bringing a hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. His eyes travelled towards the boy in front of him, who seemed to be looking even less friendly than usual. 

 

“You look awful.” he commented with a mellifluous smile, earning himself a glare immediately after. 

 

“Thanks, I’m flattered.” Yoongi replied, biting the inside of his cheek despite the fact that there wasn’t any real annoyance in his voice. 

 

“Long story?” Jimin interjected, eyeing him curiously from his left. 

 

“You can bet on it.” 

 

Taehyung hummed under his breath, nodding in understanding. 

 

They had gathered together after breakfast, eager to ask each other about what happened. It was Sunday, so they didn't have any morning classes to worry about, maybe just some – a whole bunch – of assignments to finish. The courtyard was pretty, gentle breeze swaying the leaves and scenting the air of that fresh, tingling smell that could only be felt after a storm. The grass was sparkling under the sun, drops of rain still entangled in its strings. 

 

“Can y’all get your asses here so we can do what we have to?” Yoongi scoffed, pitying the other Slytherin as he heard Seokjin scold him for being too reckless. 

 

“Right,” Jungkook took the opportunity and dashed over to sit next to his best friend and finally escaping the Gryffindor’s claws. The latter huffed in dismay, but did what he was asked to do anyways. 

 

“Are you waiting for a special invitation?” the mint haired quirked up his eyebrows as he saw Namjoon not move an inch from his spot. 

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming jeez,” the Ravenclaw sighed as he approached them. “Can’t believe you’d treat me like this after I carr–”

 

“So, Taehyung.” Yoongi interrupted, acting as if he suddenly couldn't hear or see Namjoon, who just chuckled half amusedly. 

 

“We didn’t find anything,” the lavender haired boy anticipated his question, shoulders slumping slightly in defeat as he spoke. “But Jungkook… he said something told him that it didn’t want us there.” 

 

All eyes trailed towards the younger Slytherin, expectantly. “What was it?” 

 

“Just–” Jungkook fumbled, making wide gestures with his hands. “...Something.” 

 

“Well if that’s the case then something–” Yoongi side eyed the other knowingly. “Told me to leave the Boathouse as well.” 

 

“So you didn’t find anything either?” Jimin asked with a disappointed frown, fingers tapping against his knee relentlessly. Yoongi shook his head. 

 

“It’s weird,” murmured Namjoon, massaging his chin lost in thought as if he was just about to understand what was off but then it slipped through his fingers. “It doesn't make sense.” 

 

“Is someone guarding the places on the map?” Seokjin pondered in distress, leaning against the trunk of the tree they were sitting under. 

 

“Or maybe it’s a trap.” Jungkook offered, knitting his eyebrows together.

 

“You think Vivienne already knows about what we’re doing?” the Hufflepuff inquired, mirroring his expression. 

 

“Maybe, who knows. It might be a possibility.” 

 

“But we were careful…” 

 

“Listen,” Taehyung sighed. “Staying here making assumptions won’t take us anywhere.”

 

“He’s right,” Yoongi nodded. “All we can do is keep trying, and it’ll come out on its own. We owe Hoseok at least that much.” 

 

A stagnant silence fell on them after that, the words feeling so heavy on their shoulders. Of course they were going to keep trying for the Hufflepuff. There was no other choice. 

 

“So we keep looking?” Seokjin asked, lifting his eyes to the sky in resignation. 

 

Namjoon followed his gaze, watching how the clouds moved so gently across the celestial dome. 

 

“So we keep looking.” 

 

…

 

After that everything became even more hectic than before. 

 

Between lectures, assignments that were recklessly pushed to the side until the last moment and continuously skipped Quidditch practices, they kept trying. 

 

They had decided to maintain the groups as they were, despite Yoongi’s fake complains about how he didn’t want to spend his time with Namjoon who would just tug him in a side hug with an arm wrapped around his neck and drag him away. 

 

Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin went to check the Astronomy Tower. It was the tallest building of the castle, its top high and pointed lost in the soft clouds as the night started to fall down on them. 

 

There wasn’t too much to check from, the floors were small and they decided to split in order to finish faster. Taehyung had immediately offered to check the little library on the lower floors, hardly concealed excitement as he did so. Jimin had then suggested to have the upper wing, leaving Jungkook stuck with the middle. The Slytherin had just shrugged. 

 

The Hufflepuff absolutely loved coming here for his midnight classes, watch the stars shine brightly against the velvet sky and let his mind travel across the abstract shapes they created. It was fascinating to say the least, it felt like listening to beautiful tales hidden behind the sparkling, distant asters. 

 

The last floor was as beautiful as always, the breathtaking view wrapping Jimin from all sides as soon as he stepped inside. The pearl-like sphere in the middle glistened under the light of the moon, the metal sorrounding it gleaming with a blinding white as well. It looked like a planet traveling across its orbits, another concept where according to him, not even magic could explain. 

 

He looked around for a bit, scanning through the wooden shelves where night blue covered books were displayed, mesmerizing illustrations coloring their pages as Jimin flipped through some of them. Galaxies, constellations, stars, planets and asteroids. There was just so much, he actually wished to sit down and read for a moment, but he quickly shook his head as he decided to put them down again. 

 

The floor creeked under his steps when he walked to the other side of the floor. He rested his hands on the railing, feeling the coldness itching at his fingers as if he had put them in a bowl of freezing water. It was tall, a bit too tall maybe for Jimin’s liking. He couldn’t even make out the outlines of the benches in the courtyard below between the foggish air. 

 

He sighed, not quite sure what he was doing anymore. It all seemed so simple and yet it was so difficult. But it couldn't possibly be, otherwise Vivienne would have had already found the Dragons Breath herself, right? 

 

But what if it was all useless, what if it was all an old myth, and there was no such thing? What if they were just wasting their time and putting their lives in danger for nothing? 

 

No, he mentally slapped himself. There wasn’t any other option, they had to free Hoseok from her spell and Jimin was willing to cross any line to do so. He missed him, God he missed Hoseok so much and he could only imagine how Taehyung must have been feeling. 

 

He closed his eyes for a moment as he breathed in, then he let go of the railing and turned around, feet slapping against the steps of the staircase as he ran. He wished that hopefully someone else had better luck than him. 

 

On the other hand Seokjin, Namjoon and Yoongi checked the Shrieking Shack. The Slytherin was pretty familiar with the place, so he set the pace as he guided them skillfully thought the rebellious branches of the Willowing. Yoongi remembered the days he used to throw parties in that place forgotten by the heavens quite well. After a while it just hadn’t been fun anymore, they had started to bore him, besides all the responsibilities that came with hosting one. 

 

Seokjin looked at him with a mix of curiosity and disapprovement as he told them about it, and Yoongi wasn’t sure if it was because it all felt too illegal to him, or because the Slytherin had never invited him. Well, it wasn’t like we were friends back then, he told himself with a shrug. 

 

When they finally emerged from the little manhole on the floor, they were welcomed by a thin layer of dust. Namjoon wrinkled up his nose at that, but he climbed up nevertheless, brushing his hands against his cloak to get rid of the dirt. 

 

The Shrieking Shack was old and unused, the only light they had was either the one provided by their wands or the one barely filtering through some of the windows that faced the clearing. 

 

It was completely empty of any decor if not for that one worn out double bed upstairs and a few wooden chairs scattered here and there, dark shadows casting over the walls as they looked around. 

 

Namjoon even tried to check under the bed, the back of his head nearly hitting the hard hem as he lifted it up again. He muttered something under his breath, scratching his cheek in distress. Nothing, nothing, nothing. He couldn't see anything. 

 

The Ravenclaw felt like kicking something out of frustration. When he went down ask the others if their research had been any better and they just shook their head in defeat, Namjoon groaned. 

 

 

 

“I’m going insane.”

 

“Same.”

 

Taehyung groaned louder than he had before. This was ridiculous, absolutely unacceptable. 

 

They had gathered together once again, this time in the two Ravenclaws room, where they knew they could act undisturbed without having to worry about prying eyes.

 

“No matter where we look it seems like we’re always stuck at square one,” Seokjin sighed, eyeing the map in his hands. The places they had check had been marked as well, leaving them with a just a few options left. But the narrower the list got, the more panic seemed to arise in the back of their heads. 

 

“We’ve checked the Clock Tower this morning,” Jimin said, shoulders slumped down and chin hooked on his palms as he laid on Taehyung’s bed. “Nothing.” 

 

“Maybe we should try another strategy, ” Namjoon pipagainst rubbing his temples from his sitting position. 

 

“I think he’s right,” Yoongi agreed, arms crossed on his chest. “We can’t just keep looking around aimlessly.” 

 

“But then what should we do?” Jungkook asked with a heavy huff, leaning back against Namjoon’s pillows. 

 

All the younger Slytherin got as an answer was silence, broken only by the sound of the muffled chatter outside in the Common Room downstairs. What could they do?, was the question, but no one really seemed to know how to answer it. 

 

The more days were passing by, the more Jungkook was tempted to just go there and rip the choker from Vivienne’s neck. He knew it wouldn't really have helped in any way, but just the satisfaction would have been enough for him as of right now. 

 

“Do you think we could–” 

 

“Trace it?” 

 

Namjoon gave his roommate a mental high five, nodding eagerly as they both seemed to catch on what the other was thinking. 

 

“You mean tracing the magic of the Dragons Breath?” Seokjin questioned interested, a frown painting his forehead. 

 

“Yes, after all magic is traceable.” Taehyung pointed out, asking the Gryffindor to borrow the map for a moment. 

 

“We only hava a few places left, which means we have a very restrained area to work with. If we were able to trace back the magic of the Dragons Breath

…” 

 

“We can pinpoint exactly where it is.” Yoongi added, leaning on the map as well. 

 

“Does that mean we get a path to follow?” Jimin inquired, getting up in a sitting position. The words alone ignited a little flame of hope in his heart. 

 

“Yeah,” Namjoon nodded, mirroring the look in his eyes. 

 

“Then we should start right away!” Jungkook jumped on his bed, making it bounce and almost throwing Seokjin off as he did so. 

 

“Not so fast, we’ll start tomorrow.” Yoongi stopped him by the sleeve. “It’s too late now.” 

 

Despite the groan that left his mouth, the younger understood, so he didn't insist. But at least now they had a vague idea of what to do, and maybe a little push in the right direction was all they needed. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's authors were 
> 
> _ Only_Baby_Scars [ Saph ] 
> 
> – zaphyre [ Kira ]


	22. Divulge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple chapters to go ~

“Fucking house-elves!” Yoongi cursed out as he stumbled into the dimly lit Slytherin common room, hissing under his breath as a sudden shot of pain rushed through his whole body. With his bruised hand decorated with freshly opened wounds, the Slytherin clung his wand tightly in his fist as if it was his lifeline, the other hand resting against the cold brick wall because his legs had lost their strength to support his wounded body.

  
  
The mint haired student let out a shaky breath of relief upon the pleasant realisation that the common room was deserted. The area was utterly noiseless apart from a rare sound of wings fluttering near the closed window. It was odd for delicate creatures such as birds to linger around the Slytherin’s dorm, but Yoongi wasn’t in the position to even pay his mind to it as the numbing ache on his leg was threatening to give away his balance, and eventually, it sent him sagged down against the wall and then on the floor.

  
  
The Slytherin let out a low groan as he recalled the little adventure that he had in the kitchen. The Hogwart’s humble kitchen located in the basement was one of the places that Vivienne had marked up on the map, so the Slytherin had thought that whatever trap or danger could linger there, it couldn’t have been worse than what he had faced at the Boathouse. What could have possibly happened to him in a place that was filled with pastries and roasted meat, anyways? It wasn't like he could have been drowned in pumpkin juice.

  
  
Alas, the poor boy was pretty disturbed by the episode at the Boathouse and didn't realise that drowning should have been the last of his worries.

 

He really should have been more mindful about a certain group of easily underestimated magical beings and the sole residents of the Hogwart’s kitchen: the house-elves.

  
Yoongi had learnt the hard way that the special wandless magic which the measly little creatures possessed, wasn’t something that should be taken lightly. Besides, he shouldn’t even had expected otherwise when he had voluntarily strolled into a kitchen full of house-elves. After all, any kind of being with that many numbers in quantity could easily kill a mere seventh-year student.

  
  
Frankly, the house-elves were not supposed to be much aggressive in nature,  _ if _ the humans were wise enough not to torment them. However, for that particular evening, someone had done something much worse than simply disturbing them; the helpless house-elves had been utterly out of their minds, completely manipulated to become a bunch of ferocious attackers who were viciously out for blood.

  
  
Of course, the discovery that the house-elves were being controlled by someone to do their deeds wasn’t the part that had caught Yoongi off guard. Indeed, it really wasn't rare for the pitiful house-elves to be misused and abused that way. But the more astounding discovery was the fact that someone or something possessed a magic power that was strong enough to enchant a whole kitchen full of house-elves.

  
  
The thought itself made Yoongi anxious, because he knew that it wasn't normal for even the most proficient wizard to obtain such ability. Not even Vivienne and her burning greed alone, would have been able to conjure such a masterful level of magic.

  
  
Just then, the hushed ambience of the gloomy night was tainted by a sudden noise of distanced rushed steps. There weren't any reasons for the professors to be out and about in the dead of night. Naturally, the Slytherin’s next best guess would be that the house-elves had followed him up to the dorm and it was certainly a disturbing thought: he wasn't sure if he was ready to face even a single one of them with his wrecked body.Yoongi was helplessly defenceless at that moment, aside from his wand that was soaked in the crimson-red colour of his own blood.

  
  
Initially, there was a slightly hopeful thought at the back of his mind that they wouldn't be able to get past the entrance without the password which was exclusive only for Slytherins. But a part of Yoongi’s mind reminded him that it wasn't guaranteed for the house-elves to be locked out of the Slytherin’s common room: after all, the little devils were one of the best at sneaking into unauthorised and highly securitised places.

  
  
Yoongi couldn’t do anything but  clench his trusty wand until his strained knuckles turned white, when the muffled footsteps became clearer and more defined as seconds passed by. Judging from the unhesitating and unwavering steps, the mint haired senior was certain that whoever that was approaching the Slytherin dorm most definitely wasn’t lost.

  
  
A few seconds ticked away until the noise of the footstep came to a complete halt, but the apprehension in the mint haired student’s heart didn't dissipate at all. Instead, an additional uneasiness made its way into his heart as he observed the closed entrance, trying to ignore the eerie atmosphere that was at a standstill.

  
  
It was as if fate was trying to create a moment of suspicion, just to heighten the tension in the air and to mess with the Slytherin’s head, as if the recurring images of furious house-elves in his head wasn't enough of a torment.

  
  
When the entrance door finally opened up, the Slytherin’s hand, slightly trembling from the pain, was already raised up, pointing towards the door: he had his wand at the ready and prepared to attack, while his thin lips tightened into a thin line in concentration, completely ready to chant out a counter-jinx at any moment.

  
  
The moment the door opened wide enough for someone to slip through, only a stream of light from the dimly lit corridor fell through the ajar door instead of the much-anticipated intruder. Everything was at a standstill, and in Yoongi’s eyes, it seemed as if every movement had turned slow motion — the next time there was a movement within the line of his version, it felt as if an eternity had passed.

  
  
The mint haired student didn’t know if it was even a Saint’s grace when he felt really glad to see a tall, lean body stepping out into the dark common room instead of a pint-sized, puny figure, because he would have rather confronted with a human being at the moment than to face a vicious house-elf yet again. Of course, house-elf or not, he still couldn’t let his guard down as the newcomer was starting to take cautious steps towards his direction.

  
  
Little by little, the distance between the two was narrowing down, and Yoongi kept his body still although every nerve in his body stayed completely vigilant, calmly calculating the right time for him to attack because he knew that the only tactic that he could rely on at the moment was the element of surprise.

  
  
Yoongi was a mere ten seconds away from attacking when the most unexpected voice came out as a whisper from the figure in front of him.

  
  
“Yoongi hyung?”

  
  
The seventh-year student could definitely recognise the slightly scratchy but smooth voice that he had heard for the last six years: he didn’t really have a choice when the owner of the voice was a little brat who had never failed to talk to him for every single day of the school term.

  
  
“Jeon  _ fucking _ Jungkook, why didn't you make any noise? I almost killed you!” Yoongi finally found his voice when the initial shock wore off his mind. He chided the younger with a low voice as he dropped his injured hand back down onto his lap and let out a sigh of relief. He couldn’t believe that he was about to send his own roommate flying across the hallway, but at least he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be needing to point his wand at anyone again for that night.

  
  
It was only then that Yoongi realised that it was foolish of him to be so worried a few minutes ago. The fact of the matter was, the probability of the so-called intruder being Jungkook was exponentially higher than a bunch of house-elves, especially when the younger had been by his side in the kitchen during their battle with the house-elves.

  
  
With his mind crowded with the overwhelming terror of the attack, it had momentarily slipped his mind that he should have been expecting the younger to arrive. The two of them were separated during their desperate attempt to escape from the house-elves and it seemed like the younger had taken the longer route to get back to their dorm.

  
  
Yes, Yoongi might be a bit unmindful but he certainly wasn’t silly enough to approach an obvious trap alone — Jungkook, being the only one who was in the same house as him, ultimately agreed to accompany him, since it would have been much easier to sneak back into the dorm afterwards as well.

  
  
Clearly, they had failed miserably at the part where they were supposed to be sneaking in: soon enough, the blinding light and the not-so-subtle whispers would probably wake one of the light sleepers up. Besides, most of the Slytherins saw Yoongi unscratched before they went to bed. Hence, it would be the headlines news the next morning when they would inevitably witness the angry wounds that were unsparingly adorned on the seventh-year’s pearly white skin.

  
  
“Lumos!”

  
  
Following the hushed whisper of the incarnation, a bright circle of light spread across the dark room and finally, the two students in the room were revealed to each other.

  
  
Truth to Yoongi’s suspicion, the glare of the white light that was produced from the tip of the wand, confirmed that it indeed was Jungkook, who had entered the common room. The younger looked as stunned as his friend to find another human being in the room.

  
  
“I thought you were one of those nasty house-elves!” Jungkook retorted as he moved closer towards Yoongi, crouching down in front of the latter. The younger Slytherin then proceeded on to place a handful of green leaves, that the elder failed to notice until then, onto the cold floor.

  
  
“I'm not that small,” the mint haired Slytherin managed to let out a disapproving mumble before his attention was snatched away by Jungkook, who was busy with the task of emptying out the contents in his pocket onto the floor. After a longer inspection, Yoongi finally recognised the green leaves. Gradually, he recalled that the little circle shaped leaves were mentioned during his first-year potion class as one of the most powerful healing herbs.

  
  
“I took some Dittany from potion storeroom hyung. I know it might probably taste foul, but you need it,” Jungkook mentioned as he plucked out the leaves from its stem to hand it over to Yoongi. It was only then, Yoongi realised that Jungkook looked totally unscathed, and it certainly wasn’t the case only a couple of minutes ago when the younger was attacked like a helpless deer, caught by a cackle of famished hyenas.

  
  
Yoongi knew that Dittany could even heal a fresh werewolf wound if it was mixed with silver but it was still unreal that all of the bloody wounds on Jungkook skin turned utterly insignificant under a mere during of a few minutes. It was utterly brilliant that the younger had remembered about it. 

  
  
With that thought, Yoongi finally leaned in and ate the herbs from Jungkook’s hand.  As soon as the Dittany leaves were transferred from Jungkook's grip, into his mouth, the elder grimaced a little as the bitter taste of the herb was introduced to his taste buds.

 

Frankly, under the normal circumstances, the mint haired student would probably recoil at the thought of having the younger hand feeding him. However, his whole body was almost paralysed with pain and he would rather swallow his ego for once than to put himself through another wave of unnecessary pain.

  
  
Oblivious to Yoongi’s inner thoughts, Jungkook looked as if he had just seen a ghost as he calmly studied the numerous red marks on his senior’s skin. 

  
  
It was at that kind of moments that Yoongi was immensely impressed by the younger male. It wasn't a huge secret that the brunette haired student was good at a lot of things. But those weren't the reason why Yoongi was fond of Jungkook. Truthfully, it was the younger’s occasional but timely display of delicate sincerity that captured the mint haired Slytherin’s attention.

  
  
The worry eyed sixth-year student who was carefully observing the cuts on his skin, was the young friend that truly impressed the mint haired student from day one.

  
  
Yoongi would never admit it out loud, but he was really glad that the younger chose to approach him with his desperate, doe-eyes during his first year of Hogwarts. It indeed was the start of an unexpected friendship that was promised to last for the longest time.

  
  
It was a wonderful feeling to be assured yet again, that the two Slytherins could count on each other in times of need. Both of the two males weren't the type who had a habit of expressing their emotions; However, when their eyes met, the sincerity in the pair of dark orbs was enough for them to understand each other’s appreciation without any needs for word. 

  
  
As a few minutes passed by, the Dittany was probably doing its job well because Yoongi could finally feel his limbs again. As if it was on queue, a slight chill rushed through the Slytherin’s body, right before the opened wounds on his body started to close up by themselves as if there was an invisible thread that was sewing the cuts back together.

  
  
Yoongi felt as if he was a doll that was being patched back after being torn to pieces by angry toddlers. Fortunately, with the help of the bitter herb on his tongue, he felt like he was almost as good as new again within the blink of an eye.

  
  
“So, did you manage to take it?”

  
  
It was Yoongi who broke the silence after a few moments, as he sat up higher against the wall. Although his body was still shocked from the attack, he could finally shift around without having to bear the pain. 

  
  
“Yes, wouldn't want to waste our effort now, would we?” Jungkook replied immediately with a smirk as he patted a hidden pocket inside his long Hogwarts cloak, that was slightly bulging out of its shape.

  
  
Yoongi returned the cheeky smirk with his signature gummy smile as he let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding: as long as they were able to take it back with them, it certainly worth the traumatic event that they had gone through.

  
  
… 

 

The next morning found the Slytherins on a slightly brighter note as the pain from their wounds had completely subsided, along with any traces of scars. Yoongi made a mental note to stock up some Dittany because he never knew when he would need those healing herbs again; With the recent activities that they were engaged in, he was pretty sure that he would need them again sooner than expected. 

  
  
However, no effect of any healing herbs could conceal the dark patches of eye-bags under the two students’ eyes, resulting from their sleepless night. Although neither of them would complain about it because fortunately, it was the only physical indication that was left of their eventful night.

  
  
“Looking at the expression your faces, I guess you two didn't have it easy too,” Seokjin remarked as soon as the two Slytherins shuffled towards the group. The six of them had agreed to meet up first thing in the morning on the field right by the Quidditch pitch. 

  
  
“We got attacked by house-elves. I don't know how I'm ever going to eat another dish that comes out from that one hell of a kitchen,” Yoongi mumbled before he flopped down onto the grass, and lied down with on his back as he let the soothing breeze of air to brush against his skin. 

  
  
Although his body wasn't aching anymore, the tired Slytherin felt as if he had spent a year worth of energy during one single night. Yoongi sighed as he decided that he would definitely head back to the dorm after the meeting so that he could cuddle with Holly and get his much-needed sleep.

  
  
“Well, at least you didn't have to go to the Owlery, hyung. It was madness!” Jimin interjected as he welcomed Jungkook who took his place beside his orange haired boyfriend. The brunette haired student then proceeded to lean his larger body against the Hufflepuff’s, trying to seek for the warmth that he so desperately needed after a night of utter fright.

  
  
Naturally, Jimin circled his arms around the Slytherin’s shoulder, allowing the latter to snuggle closer to his body heat. It wasn't as if the morning breeze was freezing cold, but they both needed the comfort of each other's familiar scent to relax their troubled minds. True enough, as soon as Jimin's beautiful scent surrounded him, Jungkook felt like he could even face an army of house-elves again. 

  
  
“Are you alright?” Jimin whispered, with a tone so low that Jungkook wouldn't have heard him if he wasn't pressed up against the latter. But it still didn't stop an involuntary shiver from running through his spine due to the intimate closeness of Jimin’s sweet voice, that was still a little raspy with sleep.

  
  
“I am now,” Jungkook replied truthfully as he let out a contented sigh and nuzzled closer towards the warm body, his mind was already at ease as he listened to the shallow intakes of the Hufflepuff’s breath. 

  
  
“Yeah! I didn't know owls could have such aggression! I think I still have some feathers stuck in my underpants. It's starting to itch!” Namjoon’s loud whine pierced through the tranquility as the seventh-year Ravenclaw obliviously started to scratch his body. The silver haired student had accompanied Jimin and Taehyung up to the Owlery, hence he certainly shared the horror of a violent and brutal attack as well. 

  
  
“Kim Namjoon, are you telling me that you haven't change your underpants since last night?” Seokjin’s voice rang across the field as he glared at the silver haired student. 

  
  
Namjoon who visibly flinched at the Gryffindor’s accusing tone, opted to stay silent as he tried to change the topic, “Erm, so were you able to trace the magic that was controlling the house-elves? We didn’t have the time to trace the magic at the Owlery because of our damn feathered friends.”

  
  
With the silver haired student’s question, everyone’s attention turned to the two Slytherins. Jungkook’s body refused to leave Jimin’s warmness at first, but knowing Yoongi, the elder had probably fallen asleep. Hence, the younger Slytherin reluctantly left his little personal sanctuary that was Jimin and replied, “Ah, not yet, that’s why we brought this back with us.”

  
  
The brunette haired student announced proudly and took his time to sit up straight again before he fished out the item that he had been guarding since the previous night. Gradually, Jungkook took out a green object from his pocket and displayed it smugly on his hand for the rest to see.

  
  
A few minutes went by and Jungkook stared at his friends with disappointment as the round of amazed cheers that he expected didn't come.

  
  
“Erm, Jungkook...That’s a pear,” puzzled, Taehyung finally spoke out as Jungkook continued to look at the rest while holding something that obviously was a pear. It was utterly confusing when the young Slytherin was even starting to look frustrated as if his friends were the ones who weren't making sense. Hearing Taehyung’s statement of the obvious fact, Jungkook shook his head a little, while maintaining the smug smirk on his face.

 

Without any more delay, the brunette haired student astound everyone even further by bringing his free hand up to tickle the pear.

  
  
Yes, the ever so dark and mysterious Slytherin was tickling a freaking pear gently, with the tip of his fingers.

  
  
However, before anyone could ask Jungkook if he was out of his mind, the little green fruit in his large hands started to tremble slightly, as if it was starting to actually  _ feel  _ tickled. Within a blink of an eye, the pear continued to shiver hysterically, before it suddenly turned into a green coloured door knob — Finally enticing a round of awestruck sounds from the totally fascinated students. 

  
  
“Damn, that’s fantastic!” Namjoon exclaimed as he made a move to touch the door knob. 

  
  
However, before he could inspect the object any further, he was stopped by Jungkook who hastily requested, “Quick hyung! I need the map before it turned back into a pear!”

  
  
At Jungkook’s insistence, Seokjin brought out the map and urgently placed it on the floor, right in front of the Slytherin. Without further ado, Jungkook tap the door knob once, and tapped the surface of the map next before he chanted out, “Aparecium!”

  
  
They all peered down at the map expectantly, as they waited for any form of changes on the map. However, as time passed by, their spirits were dampened by the lack of any development on the map; If there weren't any traces of magic on the door knob, it also meant that the Slytherins’ effort was completely wasted. 

  
  
Refused to be knocked down, Jungkook was about to try one more time, when Yoongi’s exhausted voice startled him. 

  
  
“Try tapping twice on the knob,” the mint haired senior instructed, while he was still lied down flat on the grass with his eyes closed to prevent the rays of sunlight from falling into his eyes. 

  
  
Everyone snapped their heads up the older Slytherin’s voice, much to the latter’s oblivion as he continued to indulge himself with his nap. Subsequently, the rest of the group turned back towards the map and it was Jimin who spoke up with a shrug, “It’s worth a try, isn’t it?”

  
  
“Alright then,” Jungkook replied as he repeated the task again, adding an extra tap on the door knob as Yoongi had suggested. 

  
  
Almost immediately, the crossed out mark on the map, right at the Hogwart’s kitchen diffused into nothingness, only to reappear the very next moment as a ball of ink. Much to the boys’ surprise, the mentioned ball started to hop along the corridor of the basement, until it stopped near the Hufflepuff dorm as if it was confused of where it was supposed to go. 

 

The anticipating students involuntarily held their breath as they silently prayed for the ball to gradually by-pass the dorm; if the source of the magic was inside the dorm, it would mean that their Hufflepuff friends would definitely be in danger. Fortunately, their anxiety was lifted when the black circle continued to bounce up along the corridor, after the momentary rest.

 

The ball only halted when it had travelled relatively towards the inner part of the castle near the kitchen. Just as it was about to turn a corner, the black dot started to fade away as if the ink was running out. Eventually, the ball of ink dissolved into the map just when it reached a crossroad, still at the basement of the castle.

 

A few moment passed by and the totally mind-boggling outcome left the group of students completely stunned for a while, before someone could find their voice again. 

  
  
“I guess this definitely did narrow down the places, didn’t it? Namjoon concluded as the others nodded in agreement. Although the ball wasn't able to display the exact location of the source, it certainly proved that the magic didn't come from straight from the kitchen or the Hufflepuff dorm.

 

“Right, so who’s up for another visit to the Owlery to collect some feather?” Taehyung asked with a slight provocative raise of his eyebrows, and an exasperated sigh from Namjoon that followed was probably loud enough to be heard even from the professor Dumbledore’s office. 

 

  
… 

  
  
There weren't really other words that could describe efficiently what he was feeling in that moment except the word tangled. 

  
Because not only they had to go through some random and life threatening adventure (yes he was still salty over the elves, thank you so much), but who knew what else was in store for them. They were all smart and capable wizards but somehow he asked himself if all this wasn't a bit too much for just their shoulders and they were just heading straight to the wolf den with poor preparation and little to none clue. No well, they had learned some things, they hadn't discussed it yet together but he knew they weren't so lost in the fog like in the beginning but the rational part of his brain, and his self-preservation instinct agreed with it, was screaming at him danger and avoid at all costs. 

  
Yes, everything was definitely tangled, and it was not a good tangled. Even if he were a more positive person the situation was serious and potentially dangerous and you didn't need to be a Slytherin to be so suspicious, even a heart warmed Hufflepuff would notice that.   
Yoongi chuckled. 

  
He could almost hear the annoyingly over-excited voice of Hoseok shouting in his ear, because the dude wasn't able to talk in a normal tone, “You are looking way before ahead Yoongi, you are going to get wrinkly before reaching twenty if you continue frowning so much!”

  
But that was the flaw, wasn't it? There was no dumb, energetic ball of good mood called Jung Hoseok beside him at that moment. 

  
Yoongi had to settle into glaring ahead of him since the hallways were empty and there was no silly first year to terrorize with his icy stares. 

 

It was strange how someone that was so different, so loud, so far from what Yoongi with whom he honestly had one in a million chance to get along, had managed to carve a place into his heart, and even though he would bite his tongue before admitting out loud, he considered  the hyped captain of Hufflepuff Quidditch team, his rival for years, his best friend.

  
Yoongi hurried his steps like he wanted to escape from his own thoughts, that had him so weak and soft that he couldn't bear it. He arrived at the Great Hall out of breath, rays of sunshine coming from the high big windows hitting him in the face. Yoongi squeezed his eyes trying to adjust his sight to the new brightness. 

 

They said the weather had a horrible sense of humor, sunny and gentle breeze when you wanted to cry your heart out, rainy and with heavy clouds when you wanted to enjoy the moment. So, of course, they had been blessed with beautiful days of late spring exactly when they were going through a hard time. 

 

Perfect weather for Quidditch, he thought, looking at the window and getting a glimpse of a fluffy white cloud. It was probably warm and with some clouds to cover a bit the rays, however even if his hands twitched a bit for the desire to take a broomstick, his mood didn't. Now that his companion of flights was passed out for who knew how long in a bed in the infirmary, Quidditch didn't appear much appealing anymore. 

  
To avoid falling into that pattern of thoughts again, Yoongi tried to focus on his task, looking around searching for a face. 

  
He had agreed with Seokjin to meet up after lunch to pay a visit to Hoseok, and see if there were some progress. It was highly unlikely but Seokjin had insisted and somehow, Yoongi found himself wanting to see the stupid face of his best friend even though it was so unnerving to see him so silent, so unlike him. 

  
This is karma. For all the times I asked you to shut up and you laughed at my face and now that you can't possibly talk I can't even enjoy the moment. Stupid Jung Hoseok. You better wake up so I can kick your ass.

  
Then his eyes finally found the person he was looking for. He was there, seated alone at an empty table in the Hufflepuff sector as he was mixing lazily the soup with a pout like he was convincing himself to eat it. 

  
Yoongi shook his head. He knew Jimin so well by now to know that possibly the younger had a lot going on in his head. Jungkook that morning had specifically asked him to keep Jimin company during lunch since he had a meeting with a professor and he was not going to be able to eat with him. Yoongi would have come even if Jungkook hadn't asked but he was glad to witness how those two were getting attuned to each other day by day, with that sensitivity typical of two people who cared for each other deeply.

  
Yoongi covered the distance quickly, seating next to Jimin who startled by the sudden presence, jumped a bit on his seat. The older saw Jimin's eyes widen before softening once he recognized him, soft smile on his lips.

  
“Oh hyung it's you,” he said seating a bit on the left in order to let him more room. Yoongi adjusted on the bench, starting to fill the plate with food, ignoring completely those who were staring at him curiously. He had never cared about what the others would think, not his family and let alone his housemates. Yes he was a Slytherin, and yes his favorite people came from the house of Hufflepuff, then what? They soon would no longer be Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, they were going to graduate soon, and they were going to be just a group of friends who loved each other. 

 

Yoongi looked around faintly, checking if there was some persona non grata who had something against them being seated there together, almost wishing to find one of Jimin's bully to be able to throw a fork at them, he was pretty sure he would have had the blessing of Jungkook. But there again there was nobody over whom he could vent his frustration so he turned his attention on Jimin, burying his feelings in some part of his brain.

 

“Yes it's me. I know I'm not exactly the Slytherin you were waiting for, but I guess I'll do,” Yoongi commented as he bit a big mouth of roasted beef. 

 

Jimin blushed furiously and then puffed out his cheek, exclaiming, “Of course hyung is always welcomed,” before proceeding into punching him lightly on the arm.  Yoongi would have laughed if he hadn't had his mouth full. He enjoyed so much to tease Jimin, he always had good reactions and besides, him blushing it was better than seeing him be all gloomy. 

  
“Kidding,” Yoongi said once he managed to swallow, as Jimin glared at him, talking under his breath about mean Slytherins and their bad habits.

  
This time Yoongi laughed for real, surprising even himself. Ah, these Hufflepuffs, they always affected him so much. Take Jimin for example, the younger had a way of acting, that was light and fluff and just overall so soothing, that he had managed to take out a dormant aspect of himself, the dependable older brother,  that even he didn't know he had. Then there was Hoseok who was loud and forceful but caring, who wasn't scared of him and had successfully managed to coax Yoongi out of his shell with the irresistible force of his personality.

 

“Are you done?” Jimin asked side eyeing him. Good, the kid had learned to be more fierce and Yoongi was secretly proud of him. The older nodded, smiling, and the latter gave him the best threatening glare that he could conjure up before he continued, “Because if you laugh at my face again I will...”

 

“You will?” he asked unable to resist the urge to tease him a bit more.

 

“Well I will hurt you. Like well I stab the pinky finger of your foot, and believe me it hurts like a bitch, there was one time Hoseok tripped over the angle of a bed and cursed all his ancestors,” Jimin said, smiling brightly at the memory but soon his expression turned unpleasantly somber, really similar to the one he had when Yoongi had entered the great hall.

 

“I can almost picture that, him screaming like a banshee and being a blabbering mess. I would have probably laughed,” Yoongi said chuckling.

 

“You would,” Jimin replied shaking his head as he tried to swallow down some soup, even though it was probably no longer warm, looking pensive.

 

Yoongi sighed internally knowing he was probably thinking about the same person, but weren't they all thinking about him?

 

“Later after lunch, Seokjin and I wanted to pay a visit to Hoseok, and check how he is, and probably force Taehyung to get out of there and take some fresh air,” Yoongi said scrunching his nose and almost deadpanning at the thought. Really if even after this they would still behave like two scaredy cats, Yoongi was going to spill the beans and to hell with manners, no matter what Seokjin thought. The situation was kind ridiculous, they had been pining over each other for so long it was baffling like neither of them had noticed. To think Taehyung was supposed to be the smart guy.

 

He heard Jimin hum, but he wasn't looking at Yoongi and the older frowned, those wrinkles Hoseok teased him so much appearing on his forehead, but he continued nonetheless.

 

“Would you like to join us?” he asked, as he found himself unexpectedly holding his breath. He saw the grip of Jimin on the spoon slightly falter.

 

“Of course if you prefer going by yourself, just tell me, I’d understand,” Yoongi added trying to use a kind tone.

 

That was when Jimin left the spoon on the table probably giving up completely on feeding himself. Yoongi internally panicked at the sudden change of the younger’s mood, because Jungkook was probably going to scold him and he thought he kind of deserved it, even though he didn't know which of his words had managed to put off Jimin so much.

 

Jimin stared down at the table not daring to look at the older in the eyes, managing to alarm Yoongi more. It was Hoseok who was the people person what was he supposed to do?

 

“You will surely think I'm being the worst of friends, after you hear me say this... but, I can't accept your offer. And it's not because I rather prefer to visit him alone.” Jimin sighed audibly as he lifted his head a bit and Yoongi could see the shadow of what seemed to be sadness.

 

“It's just. I can't. I can't bear to see him once again. Him lying motionless and pale on a bed, unable to wake up, deaf to our calls. I... Hoseok is the housemate I met and my dearest hyung, he was there every time I needed him, with his smiles, with his laughs, and him being there with all that silent, I feel like I'm drowning in a reality it's not my own and I can't take out off my chest this horrible sensation that something is so terribly off  and I once again can't fix it. It makes me want to scream on top of my lungs and rip my hair because it's all so damn unfair, Hoseok, why did it have to be him?”

 

“It's ok Jimin,” Yoongi said putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing a bit. Skinship had never been his forte, never something that came to him naturally but with Jimin, who was like a younger brother, he behaved differently, and he often found himself acting out of his way in order to reassure him.

 

“It's not ok hyung,” Jimin replied back in a defeated tone.

 

“It is. You not paying a visit to Hoseok doesn't make you less of a friend, and doesn't change your feelings for him. And I'm damn sure it won't change Hoseok's feelings either even if he were to know that once he wakes up. You've been working hard with us doing your best to try and find a clue to all this mess that would help Hoseok wake up, and that's what matters. You helping when your friend needed it.”

 

“But...”

 

“No buts. Besides I'm pretty sure that fucker would most likely have only Taehyung paying him a visit so don't feel too bad, Jimin,” Yoongi added causing a shy smile to form over Jimin's face.

 

“I thought I was the only who noticed that...”

 

“Nah, we aren't betting who will lose his shit first only because Seokjin prohibited it.”

 

Jimin laughed then, it wasn't his usual high pitched and joyful laugh but it was something, and Yoongi supposed that would have to do. But he knew that Jungkook would make sure that Jimin wouldn't drown himself in an unnecessary feeling of guilty and it there was someone able to bring the smile, a true smile, back over Jimin's face that certainly was him.

 

“I miss him though,” Jimin confessed, tone raw and full of emotions as he was lying there his feelings over the table for everyone to see.

 

And since he didn't want for the younger to be the only one exposed Yoongi, sending to hell his pride, said.

 

“Me too. A lot,” yeah he missed that stupid dumb, over excited and loud Hufflepuff who somehow had become his best friend, an awful lot.    
  


  
...   
  


  
The tall walls of the infirmary were covered with bricks and wood, surrounding the entire room before running up to the arched ceiling that spaced from one side to the other. Hung from the top was a metal wagon-wheeled carved chandelier with six light bulbs that cast a warm light on the beds during the late hours of the night. Large, glassed windows shaped in pentagons had diamonds which illuminated the furthest corners when a streak of sunlight managed to get inside. The flooring was plastered with sandstone, a noticeable contrast between the pavement and the emerald green curtains that divided each bed; the very same curtains that were swaying to the breeze coming from one of the open windows.

 

Seokjin sat on a wooden chair with a cushion beside the bed, legs crossed and chin perched atop his hand. It had been a while since he last enjoyed the peaceful silence that enveloped the room in that moment, even if it meant occasionally rubbing his forehead while waiting for the brunet laying besides him to wake up. He’d grown accustomed to the long, white bed with a name on the end of it,  _ ‘Jung Hoseok’ _ , during the many hours he’d spent there.

 

The Hufflepuff was still unconscious, with his hands folded on his chest, and as much as Seokjin was basking in the quiet atmosphere, he’d rather have to deal with his friend’s antics for the whole day.

 

“It’s been a while,” he started, voice slightly wavering with uncertainty. He figured out he would be the one doing all the talking, but if there was just the smallest chance that Hoseok could hear him, then he was more than ready for his monologue.

 

“Taehyung comes here pretty often,” he informed the Hufflepuff, “or should I say, he tries to stay here all day so we have to drag him outside and force him to rest? I’m sure you know this.” A fond smile appeared on Seokjin’s face as soon as those words left his mouth. Taehyung was there in the early mornings and late evenings, during lunch break and he even took his sweet time to nap at his best friend's side. Seokjin wasn’t kidding when he said they had to drag him out and yes, Taehyung is quite heavy when he’s adamant on his decision of  _ not moving _ .

 

“You know we all miss you, right?” Seokjin huffed out a small laugh at his solitary speech, mainly because he was letting his questions fall in the silent room to echo across the walls. Another part of him was shouting inside his head that it was because pouring up his heart’s contents then and there wasn’t going to ease his guilt, but he consciously chose to ignore it. Hoseok’s well-being was his primary concern, he’d had enough time to blame himself.

 

Closing his eyes for a minute was actually the best idea he could have ever had, giving him time to gather his thoughts and push away the dreaded feeling of remorse that threatened to creep up his spine. Not too long after the doorknob turned with a squeaking sound, opening the door to let a slender figure step past the threshold. He didn’t need to turn his head to see that it was Yoongi; he could tell by the way his hands closed the door ever so gently despite his heavy footsteps.

 

Yoongi reached close to him, sitting on the spare chair that had been left there from Taehyung’s previous visit. He didn’t say anything, just toyed with his fingers until the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the fabric over his cloak and his light breathing.

 

“I know,” the Slytherin spoke up suddenly, startling Seokjin. A small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips, his eyes warm despite the situation. He had no doubt that even if he’d just gotten there he knew whatever was going on inside his mind. “Don’t think about it too much, it’s no good for your health either.”

 

Seokjin just shook his head. Yoongi had always had been way too good at reading people, and he was no exception. Torn between feeling grateful for his friend’s considerate words and kicking his shin for bringing up the matter, he just settled for a tight lipped smile, one that wasn’t quite reaching his eyes, and a hand on his shoulder. “I just wish I could be helpful, right now.”

 

“You are.” Yoongi quickly retorted, “Every single one of us is. We will stop her, even if things turned out to be this way. Sometimes a little bit of hope can come in handy.” He sighed again, finally looking straight into Seokjin’s widened eyes.

 

“There’s six of us versus one. The chances that she’s so far ahead of us are not so many.” The mint-haired Slytherin pondered.

 

Pausing for a couple of seconds he could feel the gears inside his brain turning; over thinking already taking its toll on the worn out Gryffindor. He couldn’t do more than nod his head encouragingly at his friend.

 

Yoongi let his gaze fall on the body resting on the bed, chest rising and falling at an even pace, lips slightly parted and glistening forehead.

 

“Should I tell you something too? Since Seokjin entertained you for the last thirty minutes, now it’s my turn. Besides, you know I’m way more interesting.”

 

At this Seokjin chuckled under his breath, finally fulfilling his desire of kicking the Slytherin in his shin. However, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that his company right at the moment was very much appreciated.

 

“We miss the way you screech like a dying walrus whenever you lau- yah! This fucker has taken a liking at hitting me! Promise me you’ll scold him later!”

 

Seokjin was truly having the time of his life, getting away with slapping Yoongi’s nape to leave the red mark of his hand. He knew the younger boy wouldn’t really get angry at him and it was incredible how the mood had changed from when he was alone in the wide room of the infirmary, so he allowed himself to sit back on his chair more comfortably.

 

“You really are a lot of things besides your usual  _ cheerful  _ self, huh?”

 

“Cut the crap, Jin.”

  
  


…

  
  


It was commonly known that different people were easy to attract each other but it was also commonly known that it was hard for them to come along. it was a statement that made a lot of sense so Jungkook had agreed with it the first time he had heard it.

 

Jungkook had always thought of himself as a logical and methodical person, cold in his determination of following a predetermined pattern. And certainly it had been like that for several years after his older brother’s death and he thought his coming to Hogwarts would only cement his convictions.

 

Someone said that motionless things were boring, and maybe it was like that, maybe things like persons were bound to change with the passage of time, as events got tangled in unpredictable turns. Jungkook, in fact, had never put into account meeting Jimin. He and the Hufflepuff they were indeed different, so opposite in the spectrum that there was no way they could come across, let alone stay once their paths intertwined.

 

Yet it kind of became inevitable for Jungkook to come to yearn for the other, at first by looking at him from the distance, then by interacting abrasively because that was the only way he had learned, but still sub consciously wishing the distance would shorten. And finally by straightly deciding to bump into the other, because why not? Jungkook had never risked anything until he had desired to be part of Jimin's life.

 

Jungkook felt lucky, so damn lucky that despite being so different they had harbored the same feelings towards each other though. It hadn't been easy because Jungkook had his past and his wounds and he, at some moment, had feared there were some things, some aspects of Jimin's personality, he would never be able to get. They had been both so bad in expressing their concerns, Jimin burying his feelings in the deepest place afraid to bother him, and him being frustrated with himself and unable to deal with that sentiment and with all the other feelings in a way that made sense, so the other could understand.

 

It had pained Jungkook to have missed, to have overlooked Jimin's wounds because he was too desperate on his own. But somehow they had managed to talk it through, and even if it was hard and they probably had been scared to death while doing so, they had opened the door to each other, and it had felt terrifying but also the most fulfilling experience of their life. To know that someone who accepted him for who he was, was there, with all his affection.

 

They weren't perfect, but they cared a lot and most importantly they tried so hard.

 

So maybe Jungkook hadn't immediately known how to read Jimin and vice versa, but he felt it, passing time with Jimin what didn't come naturally, came with observation and effort, and he could honestly pass hours observing every little detail of Jimin's face, how the corners of his lips would twitch when someone was upsetting him, how his eyes would turn warm when he liked what he had in front, how him staring at the distance meant he was worried.

 

How despite the promise made to each other of sharing their feelings and their worries no matter what, Jimin would still be likely to hide and lick his wounds before accepting someone would come to fetch him.

 

And that was exactly the case.

 

Jungkook got immediately worried when Jimin didn't appear into the infirmary when he got there and found only Seokjin and Yoongi. He knew that seeing Hoseok lying motionless had shocked greatly the Hufflepuff, but apparently it had upset him more than what Jimin had initially let on. And the exchange of glances with Yoongi had suggested him everything he had suspected and when the visit finished Jungkook talked with his older friend trying to check if he was right and if Yoongi by any chance had more information at hand since he knew the older had had lunch with his boyfriend.

 

Yoongi had nothing but confirmed his suspicions, and Jungkook shook his head, because Jimin didn't need to feel ashamed for something that he couldn't help. So he had thanked his friend and had started his search of Jimin, but not after having promised the older to take care of his favorite junior.

“I thought that was me?” Jungkook had asked jokingly from a top of the stairs, staring down at the figure of Yoongi.

 

“Can't I have more than one favorite, brat?” the older Slytherin replied with an amused smirk.

 

“Are you really admitting I am one of them?” Jungkook asked as Yoongi glared at him to hide his faint blush.

 

“I will smother you in your sleep,” Jungkook had laughed then as he hurriedly ran up the second flight of stairs in case Yoongi felt like throwing at him some spell for his sassiness.

He already knew his final destination, Jimin had his fixed places where to hide, but there was no place he liked more inside the castle than the tower of astronomy. And that was were Jungkook was running to.

 

He knew why Jimin liked that place because he liked it too, he had sneaked in more than once after curfew to admire the stars and the panorama from the windows up there. The view was so breathtaking that whatever worry Jungkook had, whatever problem, small or big, it disappeared in front of the sight of the stars and the moon reflecting on the dark blue lake.

 

That was why the astronomy tower was also known as the place perfect for romantic rendezvous but after some unpleasant and rather embarrassing episodes, the tower had been locked and only the teachers and the prefects had the special key needed to enter. Thank god the prefect of Slytherin was Jackson (and really who in his right mind would nominate Jackson as a prefect, Jungkook didn't know) and so he had allowed Yoongi to make a copy of the key without batting a lash.

 

He didn't know how Jimin had come across the key but he bet that with Hoseok being a social butterfly, it hadn't been so difficult for the older to charm the prefect of their house.

 

Jungkook took the last flight of stairs and once he arrived up there, he stopped for a moment in front of the door, catching his breath. He missed Hoseok too, possibly not with the aching longing of Taehyung or the brotherly love of Jimin but he missed the Hufflepuff captain too. So yeah if he was hurting and was worried he could only imagine how upset was Jimin in that moment, who was closer than him to Hoseok.

 

Jungkook didn't need to take out the key because the door wasn't locked. He stepped in, trying to get used to the dim light because the sun was setting and there was no torch burning yet. Jungkook didn't have to walk for too long before he distinguished the silhouette of Jimin in the semi darkness. He was leaning with a side against the stone wall as he was staring out from the window and admiring the view of the light of the day gradually turning dim.

 

Sometimes Jungkook thought, he would never get tired of simply staring at Jimin's profile, drinking in the view of how delicate was the slow of his nose and how soft and plump his lips looked even from afar.

 

“You are staring,” came the voice of Jimin as he slightly tilted his head to look at him, finding Jungkook's eyes even with that darkness. Jungkook smiled contently because they had always had this thing, of feeling each other's presence without even having the need to look, this thing of being able to make out each other from the crowd, eyes meetings, way before each of them had started to feel something for the other. After they had started dating if possible this happening just got stronger like they had cast a location spell on each other on purpose.

 

“Can you blame me?” Jungkook replied jokingly as he walked closer to his boyfriend, watching Jimin's lips stretch into one of his sweetest smiles. Jungkook liked to think those were the ones reserved only for him.

 

“Always so smug,” Jimin murmured with a fake annoyed tone that was doing a poor job into hiding his endearingness. In fact, he didn't hesitate to lean completely his weight on Jungkook when the latter engulfed him into a back hug. Jungkook rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulders barely containing a satisfied sigh of satisfaction. Of all the gestures, the moments and experiences he had shared with Jimin so far, there was nothing that could replace the utter happiness he felt when Jimin willingly surrendered himself to Jungkook's warmness and let himself being held tightly, accepting Jungkook without him having to ask and without any second thought, because he trusted him and he felt safe and because possibly, or so Jungkook hoped, he loved him.

 

“What were you thinking about Jimin, here all alone?” Jungkook asked carefully but Jimin had become better into not avoiding the topics, and he didn't tense anymore when they talked about situations that distressed him, determined to voice his thoughts and worries even though it didn't come automatically to him.

 

“A lot of things actually. I'm worried,” Jimin admitted shivering a bit in Jungkook's hold. Only then, he realized the skin of the Hufflepuff was slightly cold.

 

“You should have brought a vest with you, you know that May evenings are still chill,” Jungkook scolded him a bit as he tightened his arms on the other to warm him up.

 

“I didn't need one,” Jimin replied almost giggling putting his hand over Jungkook's ones.

 

“Why?” Jungkook asked curious, rising his head to look down and at Jimin's face because he could feel Jimin's cold fingers on his warm skin so why the Hufflepuff was saying that?

 

“I have you,” the other replied embarrassed like he couldn't believe he had actually said that. 

 

Jungkook would have wanted to ask how did he know he would find him, but then he realized how pointless all of that was. Of course Jungkook would have come, he would always come for Jimin and no, there was nothing wrong in Jimin being sure of that. Quite the contrary. It was a small victory, like finally all of Jungkook' efforts had got into Jimin's stubborn brain and he had come to accept that no matter if he personally thought he was a flawed human being, which if you asked Jungkook was a complete lie, there was no flaw big or small that would ever stop him to come back to Jimin.

 

“Yes you have me,” Jungkook answered, going to nuzzle Jimin's neck this time making the other fully giggle and then sigh when Jungkook planted a chaste kiss on his neck.

 

“Now tell me, what are you so worried about? I know you are extremely worried about Hoseok hyung, I know you are scared. I would like to say I'm not scared about it too but I am. I trust us though, I know that our brains together can solve the puzzle. But there's something else isn't it?” Jungkook asked suddenly hit by that realization.

 

From his conversation with Yoongi, he had only thought Jimin was down for their friend, which was pretty understandable considering the situation Hoseok was in. So he had come here to try and cheer him up and if he failed to do so, to at least keep him company, because maybe together they could feel less scared and find a way to stay positive and strong for their friend's sake.

 

Yet as he held Jimin and saw him so pensive, he realized there had to be something else that was bugging him, possibly related to Hoseok even though Jungkook had no clue of what it could be. He wanted to listen though, he no longer was going to wait on the sidelines as others did his job. He was Jimin's boyfriend, and he wanted none but him to be able to kiss his worries away.

 

He felt Jimin shakily exhale in his arms, but he didn't' untangle himself if anything he buried himself into his body heat and then surprising Jungkook he shifted into his hold to be able to hug him properly. He felt Jimin's fingers tightly grip the cloth of his uniform, as he buried his nose into Jungkook's chest like he was making sure Jungkook wasn't going anywhere, that he was there with him. Jungkook hugged him back suddenly worried himself, a hand automatically resting over Jimin's head and caressing his hair.

 

“We are not bad people. We are not perfect but we are not bad people, and certainly Hoseok hyung is not bad, actually he is one of the most warm hearted and kind people I have ever met. Yet look what happened to him,” Jimin murmured on his chest and continued, “And then we launched in this research and I trust us too but...But what if something had happened? We all knew it was an important task but we decided to take it as an adventure, I guess to not succumb to our nervousness, but I can't help but think that maybe we are underestimating this whole thing. Because, look at Hoseok hyung, he is in that bed now and I can't even bring myself to go visit him. What if something happens again because of my helplessness? You read the piece of paper, it was because of me I feel it, and I can't help but fear and think, what if we are doing this all wrong, what if instead of finding a solution we find only our failure, and someone else gets hurt? What if you get hurt and it's all my fault?” Jimin finally let out all of his worries, looking at Jungkook's face this time, brows furrowed in deep concern and words coming out with something akin to raw despair and it broke Jungkook heart because he knew that was something Jimin had been probably thinking all along by himself.

 

Jungkook didn't have words to express eloquently what he was feeling in that moment, how much he wished that Jimin would stop hurting and how much he wanted to logically dismantle each of his worries. But he wasn't a good talker and he had always been clumsy with his words, one of the reasons they had some problems at the beginning with Jimin was, in fact, his inability to express himself in a way that made sense and was understandable. So maybe he had no words, but he had himself and maybe he would always be half a constipated disaster but he knew at least how to convey love in others forms.

 

So he distanced himself a bit, surprising Jimin whose eyes for a moment wavered but it was a brief moment because then Jungkook carefully placed his hands over Jimin's head side, cupping his face, as he drank into his features one last moment, before bringing his head close, so close he got a glimpse of Jimin's eyelashes fluttering close, before closing his eyes too as well as the gap between them, his lips brushing gently Jimin's ones who shyly parted them for him as he the kiss got slowly deeper, Jungkook took his time to explore his mouth, caressing with a thumb Jimin's chin like he was making sure he had the permission.

 

And it was wonderful like the first time they kissed like that and all the times they did even though not so often because neither of them had so much experience. Yet this time was different, it wasn't a kiss in the spur of the moment, it wasn't driven by the high drive of their hormones, he was kissing Jimin because he wanted to make him understand he was there, he had all the intention to be there for a long time, and that he adored him and cherished him, and there was nothing he wouldn't do in order to erase every little crease of worry from his forehead.

 

He felt Jimin's fingers caress him over his uniform up and down his back, making him shiver. One of his hand slid down Jimin's body to lay over the little of his back bringing him closer and leaving Jimin more room to move. The latter angled his head to be kissed better, and Jungkook complied, as he felt those same fingers dig deeply, and he had to suppress the urge to growl and shove Jimin on the wall. He knew was so close to lose his mind because Jimin was everything he could think of lately and he was being so soft and receptive just for him, like he knew what Jungkook had wanted to convey and he was reciprocating as well. But then Jimin, he didn't know if on purpose or for lack of experience, bit his tongue, and before he realized he had really shoved the other on the hard surface, but he had enough rationality left to do it gently as the other hugged him properly, Jimin fingers caressing the base of Jungkook's nape as a soft whispered moan left out his lips as he felt Jungkook kiss his chin and then his neck, sucking the tender skin there like the raven haired had dreamed to do so many times before, all those times they kissed and something in him whispered for more.

 

This feeling of want, of belonging that run and boiled in his veins, of desire to leave a mark on him and receive one too, engulfed in this delicious warmness, body pressed together yet not enough. 

 

He wasn't the only one feeling this though, because he felt Jimin's fingers intertwined in his dark locks, almost tugging with clumsy want and unconscious feel of possession and Jungkook felt himself pushing forward, almost lifting the other on the wall and supporting his weight with his body as Jimin’s legs automatically parting to make room for him, bodies finally flushed against each other, to then encircle Jungkook waist in an iron grip. Jungkook felt drunk, felt like nothing he had experienced before, so incredibly hot everywhere as he kissed Jimin, more deeply, more insistent, lips impossibly wet that slid against each other, as his hands caressed down Jimin's sides and land on his boyfriend thighs to squeeze there, feeling the hard muscles, as the other mewled in his mouth and Jungkook without even thinking but driven more by instinct than anything pushed forward causing Jimin to moan again this time pronouncing Jungkook’s name. 

 

Jungkook hands went to squeeze his boyfriend ass then, something he had never done, gaining another lovely sound from the other but somehow it was that noise that took him back to reality.

 

Jungkook distanced himself then, before he ventured too deeply into things neither of them was experienced of,besides when he had kissed Jimin that hadn't been his initial intention, even though things apparently went a little out of hand considering how excited and aroused he felt in that moment, when dry humping the other seemed such an appealing idea. He disentangled himself though, lowering Jimin carefully, but still holding him impossibly close, lingering there as they both tried hard to catch their breath and calm their hearts because of the intensity of what had just happened. 

 

He  looked at Jimin blushing cheekbones and red lips, satisfied to see him for once so shrivelled up and all because of him. Unable to stop himself because Jimin in that moment looked so alluring Jungkook wanted to  I eat him, he bit gently his jaw, he then pecked his nose and then those same cheekbones making the other giggle.

 

“I don't have the answers to that, " Jungkook murmured after they both had calmed down, resuming their previous conversation, " I wish I could say to you I know for sure everything will be alright. But I don't. However I want you to trust me when I say that I'm here, with you, now and I hope for long. And you know I'm stubborn almost as much as you are. I won't let anyone take me away from this spot, unless it's you who is asking that,” he concluded in a whisper, forehead still pressed on Jimin's one.

 

“I have no intention to do it,” the other whispered back, any trace of despair gone away of his voice and Jungkook felt suddenly so proud of himself. “I have no intention to do it ever, I hope this sits well with you, because otherwise, we have a problem,” Jimin said looking with something akin to hope and slight fear like it could be possible Jungkook would turn down what he had implied. It was Jungkook's turn to laugh, as he engulfed the other in a breathtaking hug and a kissed his head.

 

“You silly Hufflepuff of course it sits well with me!” Jungkook said suddenly feeling euphoric.

 

“You Slytherins that always act so smug,” Jimin replied back, but he looked particularly comfy in Jungkook hug, and the latter felt his body lax, a sign Jimin was feeling better than before.

 

Jungkook laughed again, "Possibly, but you like this smug Slytherin.”

 

“I wonder why?” Jimin huffed but then their moment was interrupted by both their stomach growling in unison. They both burst into laughter at that and they realized then just how much they had needed that. Their problems and their fears were still there, but they said shared hardships are a little bit of happiness.

 

“What do you say, let's go have some dinner together?” Jungkook asked holding out his hand out for Jimin to grab it which was done immediately.

 

“Only if you stay later with me too,” Jimin asked candidly making Jungkook's steps almost falter.

 

“You said May nights are chill,” added blushing, “Besides I don't want to spend another night there alone...”

 

“I'll come,” it had never crossed his mind Jimin would feel lonely but it made sense because he would too if Yoongi suddenly wasn't there with his soft snoring to keep him company during the night. And he wanted to kick himself for not having noticed, and it was probably visible in his face because Jimin squeezed his hand catching his attention, and as Jungkook stared into his eyes, he found a warm light into them, like he wanted to say that it wasn't Jungkook's fault that would never be Jungkook's fault and that he was grateful he thought of him always.

 

Jimin stood on his toes to give him a peck on his lips though, lingering there for a moment and then licking the raven haired bottom lip, causing him to shiver, before looking at him like Jungkook was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, looking at him like he was promising him something, and causing Jungkook 's stomach to do somersaults as a stir of arousal came back more powerful. He tugged him forward then, hands clasped together. 

 

Jungkook followed him with anticipated heart.

 

… 

 

With the presence of curfews, one would expect the Hogwarts castle to be in an absolute stillness when it already was a few good hours passed the set timing. However, more often than not, a few restless souls could definitely be found at the deserted hidden places around the castle.

 

For that particular night, it was a certain silver haired student, who couldn't get a wink of sleep, that ended up at a secluded spiral staircase right around the corner of the Ravenclaw tower.

 

Why was he awake at such an unusual hour in the morning? Namjoon was afraid: it wasn't the kind of distress that had him frightened out of his wits or the type that made him crave for blueberry muffins in the middle of the night. But still, he was still relatively petrified.

 

There weren’t many things in the world that could scare the Ravenclaw, not when he was someone who had a tight hold on his own sets of principles. It was certainly remarking how such a mindset had potentially prevented him from getting easily flustered by the curveballs that life liked to throw, during the most unexpected moments.

 

He was a person who believed that theories and knowledge mastered his life. Consequently, the silver haired student's idealistic mind had become both his shield and his sword during such occasions.

 

However lately, he had been having doubts, and judging from the recent events, who could blame him?

 

Hoseok was an eternal optimist, who wouldn't hurt a fly but it certainly didn't stop him from being so ruthlessly attacked by Vivienne. Being one of the eldest in the group, Namjoon was careful not to show his utter shock when he heard the news. But he was left stunned to witness the cheerful and ever so dynamic Hufflepuff in his vegetative state.

 

There had been more attacks in Hogwarts than he would like to have experienced, but Hoseok’s incident was the one that had left him the most shell-shocked, and a little apprehensive as well, if he would allow himself to be completely honest.

 

Even if he wanted to be as sanguine as Hoseok, the dangerous questions that were sealed up in his mind managed to find their way out into his sleep deprived brain at four o’clock in the morning.

 

What if they were fighting a losing battle?

 

What if Vivienne was using them like little chess pieces that she could strategically manipulate?

 

Namjoon was well aware that having such thoughts would only heighten his pessimism but it had reached a point where he couldn't neglect such ideas anymore: they couldn't afford to lose any more friends that he cherished so dearly.

 

“Hyung, I can feel the burn of anxiety even from a mile away.”

 

Out of the blue, a deep, relaxed voice interrupted the war of the Ravenclaw and his clouded brain. It was such a great timing as well because even Namjoon himself wasn't sure if he could stand the pressure from his worry laced brain if he were to continue the torment himself with all the overthinking.

 

Before the silver haired Ravenclaw could even turn around, a flop of lavender hair came into his vision. Subsequently, Namjoon didn't even have to inspect further to recognise his fellow Ravenclaw, Kim Taehyung.

 

The younger didn't utter a word as he casually took a seat beside his friend and stared out into the far distance as if it was the only thing right that he was required to do for that moment.

 

As the older student studied his friend's seemingly relaxed demeanour, he couldn't help but wonder if the latter indeed had no worries at all.

 

Theoretically, he was also aware that it wasn't the case at all. On the contrary, the younger Ravenclaw probably had more things to be worried about, considering the special bond that he had with Hoseok.

 

Namjoon's queries were immediately addressed when Taehyung let out a small sigh before uttering, “Hyung, I'm scared.”

 

If Namjoon didn't see the movement of Taehyung's lips with his own eyes, he wouldn't have thought that the younger male had spoken a word, because the latter’s expression remained as relaxed and undisturbed as before.

 

But the elder knew that the lavender haired student was being sincere because he could see the latter's inner turmoil, right through his composed exterior.

 

“What are you scared of?” Namjoon asked although he was pretty sure that they shared the same worries. The loss of Hoseok’s wild laughter and energetic cheers had made their heart extremely vulnerable, making them prone to more doubts and fears.

 

“Everything,” Taehyung gave a simple reply that was the most befitting of their situation. Although it was almost certain that they were on the right path, it didn't lessen the tension from the fear of a sudden blow. Sometimes, Taehyung felt like everything that he held dear to could just come crumbling down, in a matter of a second.

 

Namjoon desperately wanted to nod his head in enthusiastic agreement with his friend. But he was well aware that if he were to display his weakness as well, the younger would have nobody to lean on. Consequently, after much deliberation, the silver haired Ravenclaw decided to reply, “But we can't stop.”

 

At Namjoon’s words, Taehyung nodded as if he was waiting for the elder to reply exactly just that and agreed, “No, we can't, and I'm not going to waste any more time thinking about the consequences. I think I've done enough of that.”

 

The younger’s determined statement was like a direct answer for Namjoon’s previous worries. It was mildly uncanny as the silver haired student felt as if Taehyung had just read his mind. But then again, it also proved that the many years that they had shared together in the same dorm didn’t go to waste.

 

The lavender haired Ravenclaw might seem slightly peculiar at a first glance but Namjoon knew that he was in Ravenclaw house for a reason: after all, the sorting hat would never make the wrong judgement. Actually, Namjoon suspected that sometimes, Taehyung was deemed unusual because he was just a little too intelligent for his own good.

 

There was a comfortable silence that followed as the two Ravenclaws let themselves to be bathed in the comforting breeze. It wasn't as if they two of them didn't have time to have a conversation with each other since they literally meet each other every day.

 

Therefore, the relaxation that was awarded by the quiet communication was much more precious to them. Taehyung was certainly grateful to have Namjoon as his roommate and a friend because the elder was one of the rare people who were receptive to his unorthodox nature. Well, of course, Jimin was another one, but Taehyung regarded the orange haired Hufflepuff as his platonic soulmate. Hence, there was no surprise at their connection at all, was there?

 

But with Namjoon, it felt great to be understood and accepted by the elder because it made Taehyung feel like he wasn't the odd one out after all. While most people had looked at him with blatant judgement, the silver haired senior had opened his eyes to appreciate and cherish his own special traits.

 

Taehyung was glad that he had found such an amazing friend in Namjoon.

 

“So, have you found the perfect answer?” the older Ravenclaw cut into the younger’s thought with the sudden question.

 

The lavender haired student was puzzled at the random question at first but the glint of amusement in Namjoon's eyes helped him to recall the talk that they had recently. During that particular conversation, he remembered that he had sought out for the elder’s advice regarding love.

 

The concept of love was extremely confusing and abstract for the young man and he needed a matured opinion. Besides, Taehyung was sure that Namjoon knew what love was, especially when he could literally see the manifestation of it in the elder's eyes whenever he laid his eyes on Seokjin.

 

As for him, whenever he thought about love, he couldn't help but relate it with a certain Hufflepuff. At first, Hoseok wasn't anything but his best-friend's roommate. However, feelings and emotions had infiltrated their relationship as years passed by, until Taehyung knew that what they had between each other was different from other friendships.

 

Somewhere along the way, he had started to notice how adorable Hoseok’s tiny dimples were and how his laughter made him feel lightheaded. Furthermore, he wasn't oblivious at how the elder paid extra attention to him.

 

Ultimately, the answer to his query had already been presented to him: the gentleness of the Hufflepuff’s voice, the watchful eyes that he had kept on Taehyung and a glimpse of an unexplainable emotion in his eyes — It was all there, and he just needed to make a move to embrace it.

 

“Actually the answer has been right in front of me all along, hyung,” the lavender haired replied as he turned sideways at Namjoon, only to meet a pair of amused eyes. The older student had been expecting such an answer from him because it was so obvious to him from the start. 

 

Still, Namjoon didn't react to his answer immediately, and instead, he observed how Taehyung seemed much brighter than before. It was extremely great to witness such positivity because it felt like a reminder that after all, every cloud has a silver lining.  

 

The lavender haired student’s contented boxy smile met the older Ravenclaw’s charming dimpled smile, and they knew that Taehyung had finally realised what the perfect answer was. Namjoon only needed to utter a short, “I'm proud of you,” before the two friends turned back to gazed into the horizon with a renewed glint of determination in their eyes.

 

…

 

  
Another brand new day had come around and the Hogwarts students could be found crowding around the long tables in the Great Hall as they enjoyed their lunch.

 

The group had been to more places on the map over the past few days and they certainly of had much to share about their thrilling trips. 

 

Therefore, everyone had agreed to a meeting to exchange everything that they had discovered right after lunch. Partly because Taehyung insisted that good things and good ideas came only with a full stomach and Seokjin had married the idea immediately. 

 

The rest of the group didn't even bother suggesting otherwise, because who would want to come between Seokjin and his food? No, not even Namjoon would volunteer for that. 

 

Consequently they decided to eat well and rest a bit before gathering together in Jimin's room which sadly had become the most quiet place. But on the bright side, it was the most conducive place that they had to share ideas and discuss in peace.

 

After lunch, the boys made their way to the Hufflepuff dorm as promised and the Slytherins were the last to arrive; as much as Jungkook wanted to leave for the Hufflepuff dorm as soon as possible, for obvious ulterior motive, Yoongi stubbornly ate at a speed of sloth. Knowing the older Slytherin, he probably enjoyed driving Jungkook mad with exasperation.

 

As the two entered the room, neither of them could help but glance at Hoseok's bed as if they were expecting to find the loud Hufflepuff there, with his large smile and silly jokes.

 

Their action was almost out of habit and it wasn't as if they didn't know where Hoseok was. However, it still didn't stop the little painful tug at their heartstrings to be reminded of the absence of their cheerful friend.

 

By the time they joined the rest of the group on the carpet where everyone was seated in circle, the map was placed in the middle of the circle as they studied the changes on the map.

  
“So far we’ve checked all the places that appeared in the map,” started Namjoon as the others hummed in agreement. They had started from the Owlery to the Deathday Party Hall: don't even get Jungkook started about it because he was sure he would never set his foot in that area ever again. After all, it was rather scarring and embarrassing to be attacked by black velvet draperies and chandeliers. 

 

“So let’s reflect. We’ve found out how to trace back the magic but the thing is, we still don’t know the exact location. It only allowed us to narrow the perimeter,” Namjoon said, furrowing his brows, deep in thought about the possible location of the dagger.

  
“True but let’s think about what Jungkook had told us about this magical object. It’s not only an object but more an entity,” Seokjin interjected caressing his chin deep in thought.   
  


“I guess it makes sense, only living creatures can emit magic!” Taehyung exclaimed, flailing his limbs and almost climbing onto Yoongi’s lap as he was overwhelmed with a sudden shot of excitement. 

 

The older eyed him but didn’t comment, he knew that among them, Taehyung was possibly the most affected by the whole situation. Hence, he had been trying to be unusually kind and patient with him, even though normally he would have probably hit the younger slightly on his nape to teach him some manners. 

  
“If we're on the right path and we assume that this thing can think for itself, then all the enchanted traps we went through are the manifestations of the dragon’s breath itself?” asked Jimin, sounding doubtful as he chewed his bottom lip nervously.

 

“Yes it certainly does sound like it but this doesn’t help us narrow the perimeter further,” Namjoon insisted. 

 

He had been browsing through all sorts of books looking for a more precise spell other than apparicium but it seemed like there was none other that could work. It was certain that the thing knew how to defend itself, and it obviously knew how to conceal its own weakness.

  
“No but I was thinking about something though,” added Seokjin almost shyly since he wasn’t used to be the center of the attention. 

 

“You know I'm more of a physical person,” the Gryffindor continued, “Like, I’m the type to experience through my body and actions than learning from a book, that was why I always enjoyed experiment with potions by myself anyways.”

  
“A typical trait for Gryffindor if you think about it. It does require a lot of courage, considering you were risking to blow up the school every time you tried a new combination,” Taehyung commented out of the blue which earned him a raised eyebrow from Seokjin. 

 

Taehyung blushed from the attention that he gained from a slip of his tongue and added, “Sorry keep going, hyung.”

  
Jimin was there to pat Taehyung affectionately on the back to try to calm him down because the Ravenclaw was a blabber when he was nervous and in that moment, he definitely looked extremely tensed. Fortunately, the lilac haired boy relaxed a bit under the Hufflepuff touch.

  
“What I wanted to say is that our adventures had become more draining and dangerous every time we stepped inside the castle,” Seokjin tried to explain more clearly than before.

  
“Ah are you implying…” Namjoon spoke up as he eyed his boyfriend with great admiration. With a brief look into each other’s eyes, the Ravenclaw immediately understood what the other was suggesting. Similarly, Seokjin nodded as they exchanged one of those glances between them in a silent communication that didn’t need any words.

  
“Please elaborate, you two” Yoongi requested with an impatient snort.    
  


“Yoongi, think about the most dangerous situation we were in, “ Seokjin suggested, and Yoongi bit his bottom lip, deep in thought.   
  


“I don’t know you but for me the worst place has been in the kitchen, it wasn’t certainly a walk in the park,” he sad huffing.

  
“Yes it was the only place where we ended up getting seriously hurt,” Jungkook added sympathetically, thinking about the harsh bruises that he had witnessed on his hyung skin.

  
“If you think about all the places we went to, you can notice an escalation, and the kitchen was the most dangerous one, am I correct?” Seokjin started to explain.

  
“Well yeah…” Yoongi replied puzzled, still not understanding what Seokjin was implying.

  
“Are you saying that the kitchen is actually the place more closer to the location?” Jimin asked suddenly, squeezing Jungkook hand in apprehension. Seokjin’s explanation was starting to make sense, and his heart began to accelerate with the knowledge that they were getting closer to the truth.

  
“I think that the more we get closer, the more aggressive the dragon’s breath becomes because it can feel our presence nearer to itself,” the Gryffindor concluded his theory as he looked at his friends to check if they agreed with him.

  
“But when we used apparicium on the object we didn’t get a proper location even if it helped,” Jungkook replied confused. 

  
“But we were in the tower of Ravenclaw while the kitchen is way levels under,” Taehyung murmured suddenly understanding where his hyung was heading to.

  
“Wait a moment, are you saying that the location is somewhere near the kitchen?” Yoongi asked, his straightforward question then created a moment of quiet pondering.

 

“I believe so.  I also believe that we should try the apparicium spell directly in the place which is more close to the source,” it was Namjoon who finally answered as he decided that Seokjin's explanation was the best bet that they had at that moment.

 

“Which means we have to go back there in that hell pit,” Yoongi concluded in a funeral tone. He thought that he would never experience such torment ever again. But it seemed like they would have to pay a visit to their pint-sized friends again.

 

Seokjin cringed as he replied, “I’m afraid so.”

 

“Peachy, just peachy.” Yoongi added shivering at the memory. 

  
“Jungkook do you still have the door knob with you? I think that if we try to trace the magic back in the kitchen it might work better, and we can follow the path traced in the map and try again as we get closer. So that object might be our best shot. We can use it as sensor,” Namjoon asked looking hopefully at Jungkook.

  
“Yes, hold on, I think I still have it in my pocket,” Jungkook replied as he slotted his right hand inside the pocket of his uniform. 

 

A few seconds of struggle passed by as the Slytherin had a bit of trouble chasing the little door knob. 

 

“Here!” he exclaimed as he finally got his hand on the round object, and the door knob shined in his palm. 

  
“Then what are waiting for? Let’s go!” Taehyung urged as he immediately hopped up from his sitting position. It took awhile for the rest of the to match up with the Ravenclaw’s enthusiasm, but eventually everyone got to their feet at well.

 

They looked at each other for a moment, nodding unison as they clenched their jaws with determination. While they took out their wands, there weren't a need for anyone to vocalise the silent vow that promised to watch each other's back. 

 

They refused to have another of them hurt, it was sad enough to have Hoseok was lying in a bed unconscious. 

 

“To the first level of the basement then,” Seokjin said leading the way, followed soon by Namjoon who didn’t hesitate a moment to take the Gryffindor’s hand with his free hand. 

  
Jungkook and Jimin were the next to walk out of the dorm, huddled so close to each other they seemed like one person. Lastly, Yoongi waited for Taehyung, who had been the one to talk first but somehow he had lingered there, inside that room, longer.

  
“Taehyung?” Yoongi asked suddenly concerned because of the younger’s hesitation. 

 

The lavender haired student nodded but not before giving one last look at Hoseok's bed to declare, “We'll take you back hyung, I promise.” 

  
“You could bet on it,” Yoongi echoed patting the lilac haired boy endearingly as the latter finally made his move and walked up towards him. 

 

Yoongi threw one last glance too, towards the direction of the lonely bed, before he closed the door behind him and followed the rest of the group.

 

…

 

Sometimes it’s hard to believe that people aren’t always as you make them up in your own mind, with all the time it takes to beautifully craft a perfect image of someone you have in your head. But, there are times when it’s hard not to notice how well the same people have played you- how well they have you wrapped around their fingers. Ironically enough, it’s even more difficult to figure out how to detangle yourself from their clutches.

 

How much she had enjoyed the looks of fear and grief from the students of that godforsaken school, their uncontrolled rage and overwhelming sorrow, feeding on the strong emotions one single deed of hers could cause. The subtle feeling of power she could get with a simple motion of her delicate hands, gently tugging at the strings connected to every single person in her surroundings.

 

What she had particularly enjoyed during the last months, though, was her little game with a specific group of students. It never failed to leave her wanting for more, until she could finally reach her ultimate goal.

 

Vivienne relaxed against the back of her chair with a light sigh, letting her hands lazily roam on the map and tracing every line with the soft pads of her fingertips. It didn’t matter how long it would take to find what she was looking for: she needed to find it as soon as possible, before anyone else could even lay their eyes upon it.

 

That dagger.

 

The woman couldn’t let those six boys get their hands on the dagger before she could understand where it was hiding. She certainly didn’t want to see her plan of a lifetime crumble to pieces because of seven teenage boys.

 

The only good thing was that she no longer had to defend herself from  _ seven  _ potential threats since one of the them was still hospitalized for the better, she had to admit to herself that she’d done a pretty good job of getting rid of a nuisance. Because that’s what those boys were and would have ever been to her. An unwanted, obnoxious nuisance.

 

Still, she was in a hurry.

 

“Come on, where are you?” Vivienne muttered under her breath with a hint of annoyance. It had been quite a long time since she sat on her chair to begin the search. Every second wasted was crucial and she was starting to grow uneasy with every spot of the map covered. It had to be somewhere inside the school, that much she knew. Black ink on otherwise spotless paper was firmly embedded on the fine grain of it, in a mocking display of sincerity. She could perfectly see every single spot in Hogwarts and yet, she couldn’t see the only thing she was looking for. “Perhaps here?”

 

She let her thumb linger on the corner of the paper for some seconds, slightly grazing it with her nail. No differences could be averted. Time to let her gaze wander to the left corner then.

 

Among the dungeons, nearby the chess boards. The blonde woman just narrowed her eyes while inching closer to the map. With slow and controlled movements she let her hand caress the spot, her warm skin making contact with the rough paper once more.

 

That was when she sensed it.

 

She knew.

 

“Found you,” she let out in a whisper, a lopsided grin taking over her delicate features. Briskly she rearranged all the papers on her desk, taking extra care in tucking the map into the wooden drawer at her right. With newfound confidence she stood up, aiming for the door and not sparing further attention at the condition of the rest of the room.

 

“Time to go and get what’s mine.”

 

Her boots were clicking against the stony floor in a steady pace, resonating in the hallway as a grim reminder of what was going to happen soon. Her hair swaying slightly with every step she took toward the dungeons, the light casting an eerie atmosphere all around her moving shadow; she had never been so confident in her entire life as she was now.

 

She could feel she was getting closer.

 

“Let’s see if one of those brats has managed to stick their noses in here.” Vivienne grimaced at the mere thought of having arrived too late. The inconvenience of having to deal with nosy students who couldn’t mind their own business to save their lives  _ again _ didn’t sit well with her.

 

Soon enough she reached the stairs that led to an intricate maze of narrow pathways down the building. She didn’t have to look twice to know that it was the right place.

 

Her allured, pale pink lips curved to an sly, evil smirk that formed on her flawless face.

 

She took her first step forward.

 

“Checkmate.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week’s authors were
> 
> — TiTAEnium [ Cece ]
> 
> — Redghoul [ Yoon ] 
> 
> — Vi (Huilen) [ Victoria ]


End file.
